


Darkness

by Aoibhe_Tales



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Loki, Bonding, Claiming/Heat, Evil Loki, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Loki Has Issues, Loki's Motivation is Uncertain, Love/Hate, Plot, Power Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Revenge, Sexual Frustration, Shame, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 192,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoibhe_Tales/pseuds/Aoibhe_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is an archaeologist currently working for a private society in Northern Germany. Although the pay and benefits are fantastic, the job itself is proving strange. The hours are long and the silence is eerie, not to mention no one in the group has met the boss. Eager to finish the job as quickly as possible, Molly works late long after her co-workers are gone and discovers a surprising artefact. It is this discovery that inadvertently leads her to stumble across another surprising find - a man named Loki, tied up in a cave. Unable to leave him behind, Molly listens to his story and decides to set him free. In doing so she sets in motion a chain of events that brings to life old legends and changes the lives of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

I had been troweling through my section of the excavation site since nine a.m. Essentially, I had been excavating for nine hours a day, five days a week for the last six weeks with not so much as a coin appearing in my or any of my fellow archaeologists sections. We were excavating a site in Northern Germany. It was a large open field at the edge of a wood. I was working at the edge of the field not far from where there was a steep hill that overlooked a vast lake. I had no time to enjoy this view though. My knees were now stiff from kneeling in the soil. I sighed and looked at my watch I had placed over my gloves. _Just one more hour_ I thought and continued to gently trowel through the dirt. Being four o’clock on a Friday evening my co-workers had all left early one by one until it was just an intern and I left. I had let her leave an hour ago out of sheer pity over the look of boredom on her face. She excitedly loaded her car with most of our equipment and promised to drop it off at our teams storage unit on her way home. She waved enthusiastically as she drove off leaving me alone at the edge of the forest.

I had taken part in many digs both big and small all over the world since I graduated. However never had I been involved in one so odd as this. I had been contacted to ask if I would be interested to join a team of archaeologists to assist in an excavation by a private society in Germany. It further detailed all expenses would be paid such as hotel, food, travel and even new equipment. This in itself was not too odd. I had once taken part in an archaeological dig by another private society in Egypt. They too had paid for everything and it was a rather enjoyable and easy sum of money I earned in four weeks. Since my first day of work here things had been strange. Neither I nor any of the team had met our boss. We had been received on the site by a man in a navy suit who called us aside individually to inform us of our duties. We were each assigned individual sections of the site and informed that any findings were to be noted and removed in private with the help of only the intern. We could not discuss our findings with any other team member or anyone else but to only contact the boss via email. Our team worked in silence nine hours a day, five days a week as not one of us spoke the same language. English was my first language and I only spoke a little German so it meant my only communication was with the intern and it was very weak. Much to her annoyance I usually ended up miming my actions which were usually asking for coffee or lunch. It was a legal dig, fully granted permission by the state and local authorities as evident by the English copies of documents I was given. However we did not know what we were digging for or what era of artefacts our boss was looking for. It was odd, but the pay was amazing as were the benefits. I assumed he was a private businessman, with too much money and time on his hands.

A gentle breeze rose from the lake and I sighed heavily. I had decided to stay on and work as I only had three sections left in my area of the site to excavate. I wanted to finish next week so I could finish this job and go home. Six weeks of isolation had worn me out. I was too tired by the time I got home in the evenings to go out and make friends. The only real conversation I had was the rare contact with friends or family back home. Most weekends I slept in late, exercised, did some shopping and cleaned my apartment. If I could just get this section done today I could finish the rest by next week and be done with this lonely job. I decided to change position and kneel in a different direction just to wake up my weary body. I gently kneeled back down to face the breeze as I worked. However as soon as I knelt back down on the soil I felt a much harder surface beneath my knees. I scrambled back gently and hesitantly brushed the hard surface with my gloved hand. There was definitely something there. Immediately I lay aside my trowel and removed my brush from my tool kit and started to brush away at the hard soil. A layer of black began to slowly be uncovered. I kept going and eventually a rectangle face of black metal lay before me with inscriptions on it. There was pictures too, slight little characters that were too dull to make out in this light. The sky had darkened considerably in the last ten minutes but I certainly wasn’t hurrying away from my teams first and possible only find. I started slowly trowelling away the soil along the edges of the object, it was painstakingly slow but it was worth it just to see more runes, symbols and even what I to be an old form of German and English inscribed into the block of metal. However I realised that one side of the block had a handle of some sort and after much gentle trowelling and brushing I realised I had discovered a hammer. I stared at the object with my mouth wide open and my heart pumping wildly as it usually did when I discovered any artefacts. What a beautiful find! My hands shook with excitement as I reached for my camera in my tool kit. I fumbled over my gloves and eventually took one of them off to take several pictures of the hammer. I marked its size and exact location it was discovered in my pit. The sky was so dull now, a shower imminent but still stared admiringly at the hammer. Thor’s hammer? I thought. I shook my head and laughed as I stood up to retrieve a container for the object in my car. I was too old to believe in children’s stories and it was more than likely just a war weapon. I came back with a large plastic container to put the hammer in and my phone, intending to ring my intern and then email my boss as per my instructions. However I needed to remove the hammer first. I knelt back into my sectioned pit of soil and gently starting trying to remove the hammer with my gloved hand. Nothing. So I dug around it a little more with my trowel and tried again. Still nothing.

“For fuck sake! Just move already!!” I cried, pulling harder, then laughed as my voice echoed around the field. Not giving up I decided to stand up and try. I wrapped both hands around the handle of the hammer and pulled as hard as I could.

“Come on, you stupid bastard!” I yelled at the hammer. One last rough pull I felt it lift from the soil. Finally I pulled it free from the dirt as the first rain drops fell and a clash of thunder rang out. Climbing out of the pit, I placed the heavy hammer gently aside and rang the interns phone but got no answer. The rain fell heavy now and another even louder clash of thunder roared across the sky. I quickly placed my phone in my pocket and gathered up my belongings. I then reached for the hammer. It was much heavier than I expected and I stumbled and slid on the lid of the container. I fell forwards over the edge of the hill and the hammer which I still held, dragged me down the hill.

 

***

 

I could smell damp earth. And hear a voice. And I could feel the rain. I blinked and opened my eyes, remembering my fall. I gingerly tried to move and finding I could without pain, I sat up slowly. The voice must have been my imagination I thought dimly gently patting myself down for bruising’s, broken bones or cuts. Despite a cut on my cheek I seemed fine and stood up as the rain and thunder continued on. I watched the rain hit off the lake in front of me. Obviously the hill looked so steep from above, it merely looked as though it sloped into the lake. So at least I wouldn’t have drowned, I thought, trying to keep positive. And at least I didn’t get hit by the hammer as I fell.

“Oh shit, the hammer!” I gasped, looking around for it. I first saw a flicker of yellow behind a tuft of grass that was my tool kit. Surprisingly enough it still had my kit intact as I discovered when tying it back on. Then I saw the hammer not five feet from me at the mouth of what appeared to be a cave. I hurried towards it when I heard a voice call again.

“Hello?” I called, thinking maybe a local may have seen me fall.

Nothing but silence followed. I swallowed as I reached the mouth of the cave and gingerly peered in. Creepy. I grasped the hammer but once again it seemed stuck to the soil. I pulled off my other glove, so now both of my hands were free and angrily tugged at the hammer. “What the hell are you made of?” I shouted at it and it echoed all around me and through the cave. “Stupid! Fucking! Hammer!” I cried, tugging it with each word, before pulling it up once more from the earth as the thunder roared on above me.

“Hello?”

I definitely heard a voice this time. There was no doubt now, it came from the cave. I twisted the bright LED light in my tool knit switching it on and stepped into the dark cave warily. “Hello. Is there anyone in here?” I called in croaky voice.

“Hilft mir!” A voice cried out.

Even I knew what that meant so I hurried into the cave as quickly as I could with the heavy hammer in my hand and the light on my belt guiding the way. “Ich heiβe Molly” I said as strongly as I could, hoping I could get the person to speak again so I could find her or him.

“Molly?” the voice called softly from my right. They sounded so close now.

“Erm…ja. Sprachen bitte?” I asked, hoping they would understand what I meant as I turned right, grateful the stone floor was smooth. Total silence and then.

“Molly? Molly? Molly!?” I walked even closer to the voice.  
“Sehr gut!” I cried out encouraging more.

“Molly?” the voice said again and this time the light illuminated a figure in front of me. It was a man tied with his arms behind him around a stalagmite growing up from the ground. I dropped the hammer and it thudded loudly on the stone floor.

“Oh my god” I whispered clasping my hand over my mouth. I rushed towards the person and stopped short in front of him. A pale, green eyed man looked at me curiously from behind a raven black curtain of shoulder length slightly wavy hair. He wore faded, deep green long top, black pants and wore no shoes.

He looked at me and smiled softly. “Molly?” his voice was soft but smooth.

“Yes” I nodded and pointed to myself. “I’m Molly, sweetheart.” I said slowly, hoping he wasn’t hurt. “I’m going to help you ok? I’m going to get you out and phone the police.”

He looked at me all the while smiling before shaking his head. “Englisch?”

I nodded.

He paused briefly looking at me curiously, “I should have guessed by all that fiery language I heard you use outside,” he said, smiling.

My eyes widened as a small blush crept into my cheeks. This was not the reaction I was expecting from him.

He smiled again. “Shh, don’t worry, dear Molly. I am perfectly ok. I am tied to this thing - ”

“Stalagmite” I interrupted and then cursed myself silently for sounding like a know-it-all.

“Indeed” His smile grew more pronounced revealing white teeth. “Tied to this stalagmite as a result of a prank.” he said calmly, his accent, which earlier sounded German now sounded like a natural English one in a deep, smooth tone.

“How - ?” I asked him.

“A stag party gone wild.” He said and threw his head back and laughed. “Ehehe”

“But why on earth would you be left here?” I asked, totally confused by discovering him, his calm attitude and odd laugh.

“Ah, well my friends and I were camping last night nearby.” He said staring into my own eyes, and shrugging as though slightly embarrassed. “I had the usual trick lined up to prank and tie up the groom, however he found out and got me first.”

“So…you’re ok then?” I asked, hesitantly. His story seemed plausible. Just a wild night, no doubt a few too many drinks and he didn’t seem to be injured or anything.

“Well actually there still is the little problem of this” He shook his arms to emphasise his entrapment. “I would like to be freed. Plus I know it would be quite funny to visit my brother and his friends, before they come and get me tonight.”

“So how do I untie you then?” I asked curiously, stepping even closer to examine his bonds. They were like little chains of metal. I stopped short at the smell of him. He smelled divine, like peppermint but with a hint of something deeper, earthier.

“What about the big metal thing you came in with?” He asked nodding towards the abandoned hammer.

“Oh, the hammer?” I answered, circling the stalagmite both to hide my blush and to check for any breaks in the metal chain. “I erm don’t know. It’s not exactly mine.”

“The hammer sounded quite heavy when you dropped it though. Perhaps if you just hit the tip of the stalagmite,” he said, nodding his head back to show the stalagmites tip was only a few inches too long for him to pull free. “It will break easily and then I can pull my arms out.”

I paused, deliberating. I knew the hammer was quite strong and would easily snap the stalagmite. I just didn’t want to scrape it. But then again I couldn’t leave him here. And this was the only conversation I had had in weeks.

“Ok, I’ll try it. But I need you to crouch down for me. This is really heavy.” I told him turning to pick up the hammer.

“Oh, Molly!” He said, meeting my eyes again, a dazzling smile lighting up his features “ Darling, thank you so much! I owe you!”

I smiled at his gratitude. “You’re welcome.” I pulled the hammer with both my hands. Again I had to do this a few times before I pulled it put completely. “Crouch down low as you can for me” I asked stepping in front of him as he lowered as far down the stalagmite as he could manage.

He was very tall, I realised, so that as he lowered down his legs bent up like a stick insect and his face were mere centimetres from my breasts. I took a calming breath as I stared down and then I saw a blush on his cheeks too. I stepped closer and lifted the hammer carefully. As I did I heard him inhale deeply as though he was sniffing my breasts. I swung the hammer with surprising ease and broke the stalagmite with one strike and a slight yell before I placed it back down. For a moment I stayed still and so did he. He peered up at me licking his lips and smiled. We both looked at one another faces flushed with arousal. Then quickly I stepped back and retrieved the hammer. I looked back to see him stand up slowly and shimmy his arms up the stalagmite until he pulled them free.

“Come on then. I have equipment back up at the site to get you out of those ties,” I called.


	2. Uncertainty

Chapter 2 - Uncertainty

We took our time getting back to the site. Our going was slow up the muddy hill and the hammer slowed me down greatly. I couldn't expect him to lift it after his arms had been tied. I was unsure of just how long exactly I had been absent from the site. I had been packing up equipment whilst leaving the man use my phone to ring his friends or brother. By the time I was done and freed him from his chains with the pliers I had in my equipment box, it was dark. Being exhausted I decided to call the intern tomorrow and get in touch with my boss too to discuss the find and the reason I was delayed in reporting it.

“What’s your name anyway?” I asked as I loaded the last box of material into the car. The rain had at least stopped now.

“Loki” he replied helping me push the last box into the trunk.

I closed the booth and walked around the car to the driver’s seat. “Do you need a lift into town, Loki?” I called before sitting into the car.

“Yes, please Molly. But I must repay you first before I go” he responded sitting into the passengers seat.

I froze wondering just what he meant. It’s been so long since I had a conversation let alone flirted that I was unsure if he even was flirting. I put on my safety belt and pulled of the site, driving towards the city. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

“But I will, just name anything you want” he said his voice soft and his hand either purposefully or accidentally brushed my own by the gears.

I paused, “A nice bottle of white wine and chocolates,” I replied, realising after a long day this is what I needed.

“Of course, Molly darling. But only if I can share them with you tonight?” his hand entirely clasped mine on the gear.

I placed both my hands on the steering wheel and tried to keep my voice level, not like I was desperate to see where this was going. “I guess we better get a move on then” I replied, swallowing thickly but speeding towards home with his strange laugh ringing in my ears.

 

***

 

It was definitely one of the hardest commutes home I ever had. Not that there was much traffic or roadworks but with Loki beside me I was heavily distracted. He was not a nuisance or anything - in fact he was ever so polite and charming. The conversation flew freely between us with no awkward pauses. We talked of mundane things like the weather, his apparent “oaf” of a brother and my job. He was fascinated about my own love of the past. He listened intently and spoke openly. And yet he would be bold. Turn from the civilised gentleman to a complete, unapologetic tease in less than a second. He would gently brush my hair back, brush my hands or arm with the tips of his fingers and once when we were stopped at traffic lights he stroked my thigh and then dipped one hand between my legs to cup my sex. I blushed scarlet at the undoubted heat that radiated from there and he moaned so deeply from his chest it sounded like the deep purr of a puma. My hands shook violently on the steering wheel and I didn’t even notice the change of the red light to green until I heard the loud honking of an angry driver in the car behind me. By the time I got to the underground parking lot of my apartment complex I was a sweaty mess.

It was with a great relief that I parked the car and turned off the engine. I had barely time to remove my belt before Loki grabbed my hand.

“Molly, darling…” he said, so softly, “I fear I may have distracted you. I thought you wanted for me to purchase you wine and chocolates?”

“Oh, no Loki. It’s fine I have some upstairs anyway” I replied, smiling.

“Are you sure, my dear?”

“Quite” I said, gently pulling my hand away from his hand and getting out of the car. Now without the focus of driving, I could keep a clear head. I needed to remain calm, cool and collected now. I realised Loki thought he had the upper hand with his teasing in the car, well two could play at that. I closed the car door and walked towards the elevator. I stopped and turned around with a smirk on my face when I reached the elevator. He was still sitting, open mouthed in the car staring at me in complete disbelief. I laughed and crouched over, tapping my knees. “Come on, come on “ I teased, calling him like a dog.

He stepped out of the car and closed the door. I locked it with my keys and looked at Loki. His face was blank neither smiling, nor upset as he approached me. His expression made me slightly nervous. He walked slowly, in no seemingly hurry to reach me and my mind began to race. I was alone in an empty underground car park after all. My hand reached and pressed for the lift without turning away from him. The lift opened behind me and Loki passed me out and stepped in. I waited nervously for his response. As the lift door closed he held his arm out to stop the doors from completely closing, his long skeletal fingers clasping the door of the lift as his smooth voice rang out clear in the silence “Well, are you coming or not, dear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Any feedback is greatly welcome. Next Chapter will have some smut :) xxx


	3. Vulnerability

Chapter 3 – Vulnerability

I stood to the side of the elevator pondering exactly what to do next. I could simply walk away. I had my keys in my pocket, I could go to my car and leave without a backwards glance. But did I want that? I certainly enjoyed his company in the car journey home. After weeks of isolation with no one to talk to I really had forgotten the simple pleasure of a conversation. And it had been even longer since I had been physically close to someone. I did not want him to go, and well, I had treated him like a dog. Perhaps I had merely hurt his pride and that is why he turned so cold? Deciding that company was better than isolation I joined Loki in the elevator. I said nothing as I slinked in, pressing the button to the top level and stood behind him. He did not acknowledge my entrance just stared straight ahead as the glass doors closed. The elevator rose slowly, whilst my gaze was entirely fixed on Loki. Although I had spent most of the evening in his company I had not noticed just how tall he was. Easily 6”2, sleek black yet slightly untidy, long hair and slim. He stood completely still, staring ahead.

I cleared my throat rather nervously. “It’s a rather nice view, isn’t it?” I asked hoping to break the silence.

He merely nodded in response.

I hoped he would say something – anything – but he did not as the elevator reached the top floor and the glass doors opened.

I sighed and stepped out after Loki, slowly passing him out and searching my handbag for my keys. “Look, Loki, I was only fooling around downstairs. I just get a bit nervous,” I said, my face starting to redden as I focused solely on finding my keys.

I heard his footsteps pause behind me “Nervous of what?” he asked, quietly.

I sighed and turned to face him fully “It’s been awhile since I sort of had a normal conversation with someone - let alone physical contact. I thought we were both fooling around, perhaps I took it too far –“

He looked at me, his face starting to slowly brighten. “No, you did not. I assumed you were making fun of me. I was too sensitive. I apologise, dear Molly. Like you, it’s been some time since I was last close to someone.”

I smiled and he returned it fully. My heart felt bigger as it beat madly in my chest. His smile was angelic. “Look, we can just hang out tonight if you like. I have wine some and chocolate, or I can order some take out. No pressure, ok?” I said I retrieved the key, and opened my apartment door.

I felt Loki wrap his arms around my waist as I walked in to my apartment. A loud snap followed as he shut the door with his foot. I laughed as Loki picked me up, bridal style and walked through the hallway, into the sitting room and set me down on the couch.

“Give a girl a second” I laughed, setting down my bag at the side of the couch and took off my coat and placed it beside it.

He laughed “I’ll go get some the wine and chocolate, shall I?”

“Ok, but I really need a shower, Loki” I said. And I did. I was covered in dirt and scrapes from my days work. My hair though tied back was messy and knotted from the rain.

“I understand” he replied, smiling sweetly.

“I won’t be long, I promise. Chocolates and wine are both in the fridge. Wine glasses are just beside the fridge.” I said as I stood up, picking up my belongings and heading towards the ensuite in my bedroom. “Feel free to watch TV, or read, or there is quite a view from the balcony - just make yourself at home.”

He placed a kiss at the top of my head. “I will. Take your time darling. We have all night.” I smiled and left him as I went into my bedroom.

I hurriedly closed my bedroom door and stripped down in mere seconds, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper in my bathroom. I did a quick clean of the bedroom, stuffing anything embarrassing lying around under the bed. I fluffed the bed pillows and smoothed out the covers and finally lit a scented candle. At least if something did happen between Loki and I, I would be prepared. I hopped into the shower, pulling my hair down from its ponytail and quickly scrubbed the dirt from my skin, under my nails and gently washed my face, being mindful of the slight cut. I then washed my hair and did a quick shave of my legs and underarms. I hurriedly dried myself off and put on some moisturiser. I then braided my wet hair to keep it out of my face. I put on a little make up. As I did not want to look too overdone, I simply stuck with a thin layer of foundation and some concealer for the scrape. Now the hard, part – what to wear? In the end I settled on comfort. I put on jeans and a fitted sweater. After all I did not want to seem too desperate. I took one last look in the mirror before stepping out to join him. All in all, it only took me twenty minutes to quickly brush up.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Loki” I said, joining him on the couch. He had laid out the wine, chocolates and glasses and on the glass table. The lights were dimmed low, but not too low and he had lit the candles on the fireplace. It was nice, not overly romantic but cosy.

“You are in every way worth the wait” he replied, pouring me a glass of wine.

I smiled, blushing softly and took the wine. “Thank you.”

“Do you always do that?” he asked.

“Do what? I queried, taking a sip of wine.

“You blush a pale pink on your cheeks. It’s quite unusual for an adult to do so.” he said as he picked for a chocolate.

I blushed even more. “Every so often.”

“Do not be mistaken. I like it.” He said, offering me a chocolate. I took one and ate it slowly.

“I couldn’t help but notice what a view you have from the balcony when you were in the shower. It’s breath-taking.” he said, sipping his wine.

“Yes. It’s a nice place to relax at the end of the day.” I said, agreeing. “But, it’s far more than I’m used to. Thankfully this whole apartment was a perk of the job.”

He smiled again and sat closer as he asked me more about my job. I told him my love for history and for literature. It was something he shared as well. We discussed our favourite poets and books as well as the literature we did not like. All the time we talked we drank more wine and ate more chocolates. We were on our second bottle of wine discussing my upbringing in Ireland growing steadily tipsier.

“But earlier in the cave I thought you said you were English” Loki asked, taking a long sip of wine and as he faced me properly.

I paused trying to remember what he meant. “Oh, no, I meant English is my first language.”

“I knew your accent was Irish.” He said smiling deviously.

“I have lived in England, in London. I travel a lot for work. I’ve lived in Paris, Egypt, New York, Hong Kong…” I trailed off trying to remember where else I had lived at one period or another.

“What’s your favourite place?” he asked.

“There’s no place like home,” I said, smiling softly.

“Ireland?”

I laughed. “Yes. There’s this one place I used to go as a kid called Inis Mór. It’s part of the Aran Islands off the coast of Galway. It’s a beautiful place. I still visit there whenever I can.”

“It sounds quite charming. But this life, this constant travel, it must be hard. It must get lonely to start over and over again in new cities?” he asked, gently brushing a stray hair from my face.

I grew tense not wanting to discuss this with Loki “I…erm, it does. But I just…” I drained my glass of wine to delay time.

Loki gently took my empty glass and set it on the table. “I apologise Molly. I was merely curious. I live the same way. I know no matter how independent one may be, it can, at times, be hard to go through life on your own.”

I looked up at him thoughtfully. His face was strained too. He seemed every bit as broken as I was. He just had a better way of covering it up.

He smiled and handed me the last chocolate. “Here,” he offered, “I think it’s strawberry. That’s your favourite, right?”

I smiled and took the chocolate, popping it into my mouth. “It… is strawberry” I said, my mouth full of chocolate and the oozy strawberry cream centre.

“Oh, I have to taste that” he said, and without a moments warning he leaned in and kissed me.

My mouth opened in surprise. “Loki!”

However, he only took that as an invitation to my open mouth and his tongue slid in. “Mmm, ”he moaned, “taste so good." I laughed into the kiss as he gently lapped at my tongue.

I swallowed the last bit of chocolate and kissed him harder as his hands tugged my hips gently. I gently shifted so that I was sitting in his lap. He wove one hand in my hair tugging the braid lose until my hair fell free around my shoulders. His other hand was on my lower back, holding me close to him. My hand shook slightly as it went down to his manhood. He seemed to sense my nervousness and clasped his hand over mine and placed it over his manhood. He moaned softly and I gently continued to palm his growing arousal, delighted with the soft moans he was giving out.

“Bedroom?” he asked, breathlessly, breaking away, his face flushed with arousal.

I nodded and he picked me up, my legs around his waist as he went to the bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed and proceeded to kiss me again. He gently pushed me back so I was lying down and he straddled my hips. He tugged at my sweater and helped me pull it off.

“I knew such a fitting sweater was hiding such beautiful assets” he purred, gently squeezing one breast through my green bra. He then kneeled between my legs and unzipped my jeans. I raised my hips as he pulled them off to reveal black, lacy knickers. He traced the tip of my knickers lightly, giving me goosebumps as his touch was cool against my hot skin. “Green and black? My favourite colours. How thoughtful of you” he said squeezing my hips lightly as he began to slowly kiss his way up my stomach.

I silently cursed the fact I had not thought of matching underwear but he clearly did not mind. He slowly undid my bra, tossing it aside before inhaling deeply between my breasts. His hand went to left breast, spreading his fingers wide to cover it all and squeezed it gently. I moaned softly. He tweaked my nipple, twisting it until it hardened efficiently. I gasped, my back arching into the touch and he chuckled quietly. He lowered his mouth and gently licked and sucked my nipple. He then lavished equal affection on my other breast. By the time he finished I was already panting.

He stood up and pulled off his own clothing and threw them aside. Once fully naked he stood before me. I sat up on the bed and stared him over. He was slim, yet fine defined muscles were easily visible in his arms. He was toned, his stomach flat, thighs lean and chest lightly covered in fine hair. However, all of that was completely irrelevant as his cock was at full attention. Why on earth this man gorgeous man was sexually attracted to me was a mystery I did not want to query at the minute. I swallowed as I stared at his aroused cock. It had been so long since I had had sex that his cock simply looked too big for this to be enjoyable.

Loki must have seen the slightly scared look on my face and smiled. “It’s ok, darling. We will go slowly until you say otherwise. “

“Thank you.”

He smiled encouragingly at me. “Will you sit at the edge of the bed for me Molly?”

I awkwardly shuffled down the bed until I was seated at the end of it with my legs over the edge. He kneeled between my legs and slowly lifted up my hips and removed my knickers. He began to kiss his way softly up my thighs, one hand gently tracing idle patterns on the opposite side. He then carefully placed each of my legs over his shoulders. He began by slowly kissing, sucking and nibbling my inner thighs. He took his time and I slowly relaxed and lay back at his gentle affection. I felt his hand slowly slide from gripping my thigh to tracing his fingers across my mound and then slowly trace my outer lips. I bit down on my lip to stop myself gasping.

“Shhh, Molly I’ve got you” 

He continued to trace my lips before gently parting my folds and inserted one of his long fingers slowly. “So tight” he moaned pushing deeper. I tensed immediately and let out a soft cry.

He raised his head, his emerald eyes sparkling “Are you a virgin, Molly?” he said, his voice so soft as he gently removed his finger.

“No…I’m sorry. It’s just been awhile. But continue, please?”

He smiled softly, bowing his head again. His tongue worked over my lips this time and gently parting my folds slipped into my womanhood. I gasped this time in pleasure. He gently worked his tongue in and out until I felt his finger slowly slip in with his tongue. He gently swirled it before adding a second finger. I began to squirm beneath him as pleasure slowly spread throughout my body. His tongue then moved to my clit, the tip brushing it in slow moving circles. I moaned my hands clutching his hair as my hips bucked against his mouth desperate for more. “So tight…I can’t wait to be inside you” He whispered, as his fingers continued to fuck me in increasingly rapid thrusts and occasional scissor motions.

“Loki, please…more” I moaned, my voice cracking already as I felt my orgasm approach.

He continued faster then, lapping my clit, fingers pumping harder. I moaned louder pulling his hair and digging my heels into his back as I neared my peak. He then sucked my clit so hard that all I could do was scream his name as my orgasm tore through me.

“Loki, loki…loki” I moaned riding the last waves of pleasure out before my arms fell weakly at my sides. He gently removed his fingers and set my legs back down before sitting cross legged on the floor. I sat up slowly as he sucked the last of my juices off his fingers.

“Much better than chocolate,” he said smoothly before standing up.  
I could help but giggle. “Really?”

He nodded, joining me on the bed “Really, really.” He leaned in again and kissed me softly, one hand gently cradling my head.

I kissed back, getting a small taste of myself in the kiss. “If you say so” I said, breaking the kiss gently.

Loki looked at me, smiling a little. ”Molly, I just think you should know something…I…”

“Loki, it’s ok” I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it. “If you’re a virgin, that’s fine. We can-“

“I’m not a virgin” he said, his voice was really quiet, his hand clutching mine tightly. His confidence and charm from earlier was gone. Perhaps it was the booze that made him seem more vulnerable somehow.

“I don’t mind either way. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” I said, shifting closer so I could wrap an arm around him.

He sniffed quietly, pushing closer against me and my heart dropped. “It’s ok, sweetheart. We can just relax, or … or you can go.” I said. I did not want to talk him into anything he wasn’t comfortable with, I knew how distressing that could be.

“Go? I do not want to go. I really want to do this with you Molly. I just … it’s been so long” he said almost snuggling against my chest.

“Shh, I know.” I said, gently stroking his hair. “I’ll be fine no matter what you choose. How long has it been, Loki?”

“Centuries” he whispered.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I know, it feels that way for me too.”

“What if you don’t enjoy it or I don’t last…” he whispered.

I looked down at him to see his face blush, I continued to gently stroke his hair. “Loki, I don’t care. I just want you to be comfortable.”

He peered up at me, smiling softly. “Really?”

“Really, really” I smiled.

“I am sorry, darling Molly. Perhaps I had too much wine. ” he said sitting up, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I kissed back softly, not wanting to rush him. However he seemed calmer now and started kissing down my neck, nipping the skin here and there. I wrapped my arms around his back and he gently pushed me flat against the bed, my head on a fluffy pillow. I raked my nails softly up and down his back as he kissed each breast softly. He then hooked one of my legs over his waist and I tensed as I felt his cock against my entrance.

“Shh, I got you” he said, as one of his hands clasped my own.

“I know” I whispered, gently squeezing it.

I felt him push into me slowly and I whimpered slightly. I was well prepared from my earlier orgasm but it still fell so thick and filling while still feeling foreign and hurt. He stilled immediately but I encouragingly wrapped my other leg around his waist. He pressed his forehead to mine as he pushed in further, very slowly. I gripped his hand tightly, staring straight into his emerald eyes.

He exhaled deeply, “So tight, Molly” he whispered “You feel so good.” He continued to push in further and I wondered just how big this guy was. By far the largest I had encountered – not that I had much to go on. He moaned deeply as I finally felt his hips snugly press against mine. I stifled another whimper and he gave me a minute to adjust to his sheer size and girth. I nodded for him to continue, he slowly began pushing in and out but I was not feeling any enjoyment. Essentially it felt like I was losing my virginity all over again. He seemed to notice and gently rolled our positions so I was on top. This was much better as I could control how much I took in of him. I raised my hips steadily before gently going back down and gradual it started to feel much more pleasurable. I began to moan in pleasure - his size felt so tight and snug. Loki raised his own hips in time with my thrusts and soon we found a nice rhythm. Gradually I could take him all in and I started to move faster, my hands using his abdomen for leverage as one of his hand squeezed my breasts.

“Touch yourself” he growled, hips thrusting rougher. My eyes flickered opened, he looked wild again. Like a puma, beautiful to look at but wild. “Touch yourself!” he ordered again. “I will hold you, do it now!”

I found myself obeying without question. My hand fumbled hurriedly to rub my clit. Loki gripped my hips as my rhythm staggered, his face sweaty, a strand of hair sticking across his face. The feel of him pumping in and out, filling me completely to my core with each thrust was stimulating but the added sight of him below along with the dizzying pleasure of rubbing my clit was too much. I came so hard, my body spasming in its heat of pleasure. Loki gripped me so tightly I knew there would be bruises. I choked his name out, struggling to catch my breath until I weakly fell on top of him. He kissed my forehead and gave me a moment to catch my breath before slowly turning so that he was on top again. He gripped my hand again this time and I squeezed back, we stayed with our hands locked as he pumped roughly in and out of me. His teeth were bared and he looked almost frustrated. My free hand slipped down to his ass and gripped it tight.

He moaned and his eyes flickered “So close,” he moaned “going to come.”

I then gripped his hand tight. “Come for me” I said quietly.

“Molly” he moaned, and I felt his hips falter in rhythm as he pulled my hips tight to his. He groaned and his eyes flickered as he came. Pleasure and vulnerability flashed across his face. I felt his warm release and it sent shivers throughout my body. Perhaps I was still sensitive from my last orgasm but I came again, my walls spasming around his cock, calling his name softly as a short but filling orgasm stroke me again. I panted as it passed, eyes still closed but still feeling Loki release into me. I opened my eyes to see him still heated in pleasure hips rocking subtly against mine.

“So long, been so long” he choked out. I squeezed his hand again in response. “My Molly,” he said, still coming and eyes were full of tears. He clearly was pent up. I was starting to feel uncomfortably full when he finally stopped, he gently went on his side but he didn’t pull out of me, just held me close to him. I stroked his arms and chest, leaving him catch his breath. “Thank you, Molly” he whispered and then gently pulled out his softening cock. I whimpered softly at the sudden loss of the full feeling. I was already sore and knew it would be worse tomorrow but it was worth it.

“No, thank you, Loki” I said, resting my head against his chest. I felt warm, safe and happy for the first time in long time.

“I like you, Molly” he said toying with my hair. He kissed the top of my head before pulling the blanket up over us. His arm wrapped around me.

“I like you too, Loki” I replied drowsily.

He kissed the top of my head “Sleep, well Molly dearest,” he said and soon I was falling asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this chapter contains smut. However there is quite a lot of plot here too. Hope you enjoy! Any feedback is welcome! xxx


	4. Departure

Chapter 4 – Departure

I awoke groggily the following morning. For some time I lay in bed with my eyes shut thinking of the previous night’s events. I couldn’t help but smile as I snuggled into my pillow thinking of Loki. He was rather strange, there was no denying that, yet he was oddly vulnerable. I reached my arm out to gently snuggle with him, but it fell through the air. My eyes opened to a stream of sunlight pouring through the gaps in the blinds that highlighted my empty bed. I pulled back the duvet and patted it lightly. It was still warm, perhaps he had gone to shower or have breakfast. Completely reluctant to leave my warm cosy bed, I sat up, wincing slightly as I moved. I knew I would be sore today and probably for the next few days. I got out of bed gingerly to check my ensuite. It was empty. I quickly slipped on my dressing gown before leaving my bedroom and went to the main bathroom.

“Loki?” I called sleepily and knocked on the door. I opened it slowly but he wasn’t there either. I made my way to the living room.

“Loki, come on this isn’t funny.” I said, hoping I would hear his smooth voice or odd laugh. He wasn’t in the living room either. I quickly checked the balcony, the spare room and then the kitchen. He was gone. My heart fell as I shuffled on my bare feet back into the living room. My eyes fell to the two wine glasses and empty box of chocolates. Well, at least I wasn’t crazy from loneliness. I had proof he was here. I sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, feeling oddly empty and foolish. I felt my breath catch and before I knew it I was crying. It was clear; Loki didn’t think much of me. I had been played. He merely wanted sex, nothing more. I wiped my eyes and stood up, ignoring the pain from my tender womanhood. Perhaps his vulnerability was an act, merely a rouse for sex. Feeling like an idiot I went to retrieve my mobile phone from my bedroom. I had missed three calls from my intern and then it dawned on me, I had been so distracted by Loki, I had forgotten to report my finding of the hammer.

“Shit” I murmured and feeling anxious I immediately rang my intern, as per orders. No answer. I knew I had to report it soon as it would look suspicious if I held on to the object without reporting it for too long. I decided to email my boss at least to cover my back and report the find. I kept it simple and clear. I stated I had found an artefact that was most likely a war weapon. It looked like a club or hammer with signs and symbols inscribed upon it. I only waited ten minutes for a reply. I was told to meet with him at the excavation site at four p.m. sharp. He wanted to be briefed on the exact location of the discovery as well as any further details such as an estimation of what century it dated back to.

It was only 10.30 a.m. so I still had hours to spare before meeting up. I thought of going back to bed and giving in to my self-pity and humiliation. But I knew keeping busy would be better and besides I had plenty to do. I needed to clean myself up, clean the apartment, eat some solid food and study the artefact in closer detail. I felt slightly proud as I made my way to run a hot bath. This experience was a lesson, I was very much better off alone. I was stronger and more independent being unattached. I tend to hurt other people or, in the end they would hurt me. Wiping my eyes, I ran the hot water and added in some lavender bubble bath. I removed my dressing gown and caught a look of myself in the full length mirror on the opposite wall. I looked tired, with red eyes from crying. My hair which was usually wavy, was a long and tangled, dark red mess. I noticed my hips and thighs were bruised and scrapped with a bite mark on my inner right thigh. I brushed my fingers over them. The scrapes were sore and the bruises only slightly tender. I hesitantly brushed my fingers across my own womanhood. I hissed in pain but at least when I retrieved my fingers there was no blood. It had been so long since I had sex that my womanhood would probably be tender for some time. The bruises would heal faster. I stared at my reflection long and hard before settling into the bath.

I soaked for about an hour, replacing the cold water with warm every so often. The water soothed the dull ache I felt in my womanhood and helped ease my overall tension. I came out an hour later feeling clean and refreshed. I then cleaned out my bedroom, stripping the bed of my sheets and putting them in the wash. I put on new sheets and opened the window wide in a hope to quickly rid the room of the smell of sex. I did the same around the rest of the house to rid it of the merest smell of Loki’s peppermint and earthier scent. I then cleared the living room coffee table, which was the last trace of Loki. Feeling somewhat better, I dressed for my meeting later. I then had a late breakfast/early lunch of scrambled egg on toast and two giant mugs of coffee. It was then 1.30 p.m. I decided to go to the site rather than stay in my apartment and dwell on last night. At least I would be there to set up early to study the hammer closely in detail before my boss arrived.

I arrived at site a little after two o’clock. Being a Saturday, it was completely deserted bar me. The weather was warm, bright and sunny for early Spring. A few white fluffy clouds passed over in an otherwise blue sky. I took my time unloading the car of my equipment and brought it the spot I found the hammer. I then went back to get the most important and heavy possession in the car – the hammer. It was still in the container and I walked back to my site slowly carrying the heavy box. It was then I noticed the sky dulled considerably, the blue sky only barely visible through the now predominately grey clouds. I sighed as I kneeled back down into the same position I found the hammer in, hoping the rain would hold off another while. I reached forward for the box and dragged it down into my section of the site. It fell with a heavy thump. I opened the box and slipped on my gloves again before taking it out of the box. I struggled again to pick it up and by the time I had, rain began to fall. It felt like a light sun shower and would surely pass soon. I settled it down into the earth and began to study the hammer. It was beautiful. Perhaps the most unique artefact I had ever discovered. Whoever wielded this weapon must have been a might warrior or perhaps royalty as it was carved out of very rare metal or stone I was unsure of. It was smooth and hard, heavy to pick up yet not difficult to physically wield, as I discovered when I set Loki free. Inscriptions, runes and symbols were inscribed into the hammer in what most have been painstakingly slow efforts to perfect in such clear detail. Forgetting the rain and leaning closer to the hammer I saw Old German and Old English which gave me a rough estimate of which era the hammer would date back to. However there was a clear inscription in modern day English on it too, at the bottom of the hammer but clearly there. What the hell? How was that even possible, the hammer had to be centuries old. I removed my glove and traced the English in detail.

“Excuse me, lady - ?” said a deep, low voice behind me in clear English.

“Hi,“ I began, swiftly turning, “I’m sorry I was not expecting you so - ” I quickly quietened once I saw the man before me. He was very tall, even from in my pit I had to lift my head to take him all in. He had a rugged golden beard that matched his golden long hair, with bright blue eyes. He was a large build with broad shoulders and thick, tanned muscular arms. He could be a body builder or a rugby player but from a quick glance at his clothes, I guessed he was neither. He wore silver armour with rather lavish details on the breastplate. He also wore a red cape that fluttered behind him in the light breeze. Even odder was the fact that he did not look wet despite the rain.

I swallowed. “I apologise” I said hoping to deal with this oddly dressed man in a calm manner “I thought you were my boss. I am afraid you are trespassing on private property. You should leave.”

His bright blue eyes studied me closely “I cannot do that … “

“Molly” I interjected and cursed myself. _Why do I always have to default into politeness?_

“Lady Molly. I assure you I will go as soon as you give me my hammer.” He said, his deep voice was not threatening merely calm.

“Sir, this is private property” I repeated slowly standing up. “And you are trespassing on a private excavation site. This is not your hammer, it is property of the private society that I work for.”

“Shield” he snarled, clear impatience ringing in his voice. “How came you by this hammer?” he said stepping closer to my pit.

I stepped back instinctively, not having a clue what “Shield” meant only fearing I had provoked this stranger. “I am an archaeologist.” I said, hoping my voice would not falter in fear. “It’s my job to discover old artefacts. I was hired by a private company and it is legally their property should anything be found. You have to go Sir, or I will ring the police.”

“Either you give me the hammer or I take it from you, Molly” he said, stepping closer again.

I immediately bent down and picked up the hammer. It took me a couple of pulls before I successfully picked it up. “If you come any closer to me, I won’t hesitate to knock you out with this” I said, wielding it a little to show I meant it.

”How…how are you lifting it?” he asked and I blushed. He clearly felt no fear at my threat merely curiosity.

“I just am” I said, truly worrying about this man’s sanity. “Look, my boss will be here soon and if he finds you he will phone the police. Go."

“I need the hammer, it is mine” the man said. “Please, I do not wish to hurt you in an attempt to take it by force” his blue eyes looked at me in earnest. Despite his bizarre outfit, he did have a rather kind face.

I paused, feeling slightly sorry for this giant of a man. If had wanted to hurt me, he clearly would have done so by now. He could have attacked me from behind and stole the hammer. “Why do you need it -?”

“Thor” he said “Thor Odinson. It was stolen from me by the private company you work for. How they did this, I do not know.”

 _The Thor?_ I thought, but shook my head to try and focus. “Even if I believed you, Thor, there is still nothing I can do about this. My boss is on his way to inspect this hammer right now. “ I answered truthfully. “If I do not have it he will think I lied or worse yet, that I stole it and I will lose my job. My whole career could end.”

Thor listened and then looked saddened. “I understand. But I do not wish to cause you any harm. I will give you another weapon, to replace this one. Your boss will not know.”

“I cannot do that Thor. I cannot risk my career if I were caught – “

“You won’t be” Thor said, removing a slightly smaller hammer from his belt and tossed it by my feet in the pit. I looked at it quickly. It was a hammer with gold detail on the shaft. It too had inscriptions of runes languages and symbols upon it.

I paused, considering deeply the right thing to do. I did not want to get fired. But I did not want to be a hired thief for a private company either. I knew this excavation was weird to begin with. Something was rather odd about its entire organisation, procedures and even the boss. “What exactly do you need this for?  It’s just a hammer.” I asked, looking up at the man again.

“It was a gift bestowed upon me by my father when I came of age,” Thor replied. “I need it to prove to my father I am a worthy son and warrior, but also I need it to set my brother free from his cave.”

My eyes grew wide at this. “Loki?” I said.

Thor’s eyes grew wide and large too as he continued to stare at me. I felt myself grow pale. “He is your brother isn’t he? The man who was tied up in the cave down by the lake?”

“You know of Loki?” Thor asked, his voice had more emotion in it now. I could see his flicker between happiness and sadness.

“I – we met yesterday.” I said, hoping he could tell me more of Loki. “I came across him in a cave. He was bound to a stalagmite and I set him free. I –“ I stopped talking as I heard the unmistakable noise of a car approach over the sound of the softly falling rain. It definitely sounded like more than one car was making its way up the otherwise quiet site entrance. “My boss is coming.”

Thor looked briefly conflicted before jumping in the pit beside me. “Molly, understand me when I tell you, you must come with me now.“ He said hurriedly gently placing one hand on my shoulder, he made no move to take the hammer but looked down at me, the urgency clear on his face. “The company you work for are not what they seem, if I am wrong I will tell them I took the hammer and you by force.”

“Why is the company -?” I asked.

“I will explain” Thor vowed as the cars sounded closer.

“But what does Loki have to do with any - ?” I asked again,

“I will explain that too” he vowed and simply held his hand above his hammer. I nodded and he took it from me.

“Please, do not hurt me” I asked my voice pitifully low.

“I vow I will never hurt you. Will you come with me, Lady Molly?” I nodded, wondering how we were going to get out whilst being avoided. He began to spin the hammer with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me close. The hammer began to emit a low whirling hum, quite startled I held tightly on to Thor. He smiled “Do not panic, little one. I will not let you down” I felt a gut wrenching speed lift me by force and I clutched Thor so tightly I undoubtedly embedded my nails in the man’s skin as we left the site.

 

 


	5. Answers

Chapter  5 – Answers

I do not remember the length of time I spent in Thor’s arms. What I do remember is shooting vertically upwards as though on some hideous never-ending rollercoaster ride at a terrifyingly fast speed. I then thankfully passed out quickly after. I woke up with a pounding headache on a sofa some time later. I immediately recognised it wasn’t mine and sat up quickly.

“Hey, you might want to go easy” said a woman’s voice. “You’ve been on a long journey.” I looked around and saw a brunette woman with a rather pretty face and honey coloured eyes sitting across from me on an armchair.

“Thor?” I asked, feeling dazed and nauseous, slowly trying to piece together why I was here.

“My name is Jane” said the woman, pushing a glass of water across the coffee table. “Here, have some water you’ll feel better.”

I looked at Jane, shaking my head and stood up quickly. “I need to –“ my words were cut off by me suddenly vomiting on the floor.

“Ew, gross” said another female voice. “I’m not cleaning that up, Jane.”

I shakily wiped the corners of my mouth with my hand. I looked at the other female who stood beside Jane. She was also a brunette, with dark eyes and dark framed glasses. She looked to be around my own age. “I’m sorry, I can clean that up.” I said quietly.

Jane stood up “No it’s fine. Just sit down.” She said smiling. “I’ll get a mop. Darcy open a few windows.”

I sat down again, feeling slightly better now I had gotten sick. I watched the other brunette open a window and sighed feeling a cool breeze rush in. I must be up high in an apartment building as I could see tall buildings just outside the window. “Where am I?” I asked the girl.

“London.” The girl said, smiling. “I’m Darcy by the way.”

“Who are you Darcy? And how did I get to London?” I asked feeling more confused.  

“I’m a friend of Thor and Jane is his girlfriend. He brought you here on Mjölnir” replied Darcy, sitting beside me on the sofa.

“Mjolnir?” I asked, turning to face her.

“Yeah, you know the magical hammer” she said smiling and handed me the glass of water that was on the coffee table.

I grew silent, sipping on the water whilst Jane cleaned up my vomit before I spoke again. “So Thor is real. He’s not a myth?”

“You obviously don’t read the papers much, do you?” asked Darcy, laughing at some joke I clearly did not get. “Or watch the news?”

“Not much,” I admitted. “I usually travel a lot for work and – “

“Jane, is Molly awake?” I knew that deep voice and I turned to see Thor come out of a back room. Thor smiled at me when he saw me. “Molly, I am glad you are awake and well.”

I scowled at him rather childishly. “Don’t ever take me on that bloody thing again” I said, nodding at Mjolnir, which he had clasped in his hand.

“I am sorry” said Thor chuckling. “It’s not for everyone.” Thor sat on the armchair across from me while Jane squeezed in beside Darcy on the sofa.

“Why did you take me here?” I asked, looking straight at Thor.

“It is the safest place I could think of to keep you away from Shield” Thor replied.

“Shield?” I asked. “Thor, please just tell me what is going on and why I am involved.”

Thor looked at me, his smile fading slightly. “The company you work for are a private organisation that monitor any possible threats that are somewhat supernatural in their nature. They stole my hammer from me,” he paused, looking angry before letting out a deep breath and continued. “I know not how they managed this but I know from some inside informers that one agent of Shield went rogue and stole my hammer from their base.”

“Why?” I asked, struggling to understand where this was going.

“He was offered a substantial amount of money in exchange for my hammer. However he did not know who exactly was behind the deal so he hid the hammer first and only agreed to sell it once he knew who his client would be.”

“He hid it in the excavation site, I take it?” I queried.

“Yes,” Thor nodded, “he was discovered before the deal went ahead but my hammer could not be traced.”

“But how do you know all of this if Shield is a private organisation?” I asked Thor, taking another sip of my water and trying not to look too overwhelmed.

“I have friends who work in Shield. They informed me. Shield have ways of extracting information from people,” Thor replied calmly, slightly shrugging his large shoulders. “However the rogue agent panicked and attempted to escape, he was killed in the struggle before he could disclose the location of the hammer.”

 I looked at him, appalled by his disinterest in death. “But, you have your hammer back. Why bring me here?”

“Right now Shield has no clear idea of who took the hammer. Most likely they will suspect you were involved in its disappearance and were either murdered or kidnapped as a result” Thor said simply.

“But why take me then in the first place?” I asked, my voice rising in anger.

“For two reasons. You had seen me and would report me to Shield. Right now they currently think I am back in Asgard. Thus they are not monitoring Darcy, Jane or I too closely yet. Reason two is that you have set my brother free and I need to know how and why you did this” Thor said.

“She did what!?” said Jane, her voice a shrill shriek.

I ignored her completely, my stare still fixed on Thor, “Hang on a second. Are you saying you kidnapped me to cover your own skin and get back that stupid hammer?” I queried, growing angrier by the second.

“I did it to protect you. Shield would not have let you go so easily if they discovered you had seen me, and they definitely would have held you captive if they discovered that not only had you met Loki, but also set him free.”

I studied his face and saw no lie there. Yet I still did not fully understand all of what he said “What the hell does Loki have to do with any of this?” I asked growing impatient.

“Loki was banned from Midgard, or as Earth as you know it, by my farther for his crimes against humanity.” Thor replied bluntly. “He is very much wanted by Shield.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Loki was banned from Earth after he committed these crimes and yet returned again. When our father found he had returned to Earth he ordered me to bind him here.” Thor said, his voice was lower now and he stared at his hands before looking back up at me. “Now, I will answer any other questions you have later. You must tell me about Loki.”

I looked at Thor and nodded. I still felt angry to be caught up in this mess but I should never have agreed to this job. I knew it was odd to begin with and Thor seemed to want to help me. I began my story of how I met Loki the previous day. He asked me to repeat the part where Loki asked me to set him free with the hammer twice but said no more of it. I struggled to talk about the drive home and about Loki coming back to my apartment.

“But why did he go to your apartment?” Thor asked, confusion etched into his face.

I blushed and cleared my throat “He erm…I mean we…we sort of erm…“

“Oh my god!” squealed Darcy. “You totally slept with him, didn’t you?”

I blushed scarlet but nodded.

“Ew” said Jane.

“I thought you were a quiet nerd.” Darcy continued looking between Thor and I. “Look at you, dark horse! Was he any good?”

I stared at my hands not sure whether to ignore Darcy or apologise to Thor.

After a few silent seconds awkwardly passed, Thor spoke “Did you sleep with Loki, Molly?” he asked, in a surprisingly soft voice.

I looked up at him and nodded, feeling mortified and uncomfortable discussing my sex life openly.

“Then where is he now?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know Thor, I swear I don’t” I said earnestly. “When I woke up this morning he was gone.”

“That little asshole” said Darcy. I couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I believe you,” Thor said, standing up, “but we should move out of here soon.”

“Move?” I asked.                                      

“Yes, Loki or Shield could monitor this place merely out of suspicion.” said Thor. “Any suggestions on where we go?” he asked, looking around the room.

“The Aran Islands?” I suggested automatically. “On Inis Mór. It’s a safe and quiet place.”

“I’ll look it up” said Darcy, standing up and went to the kitchen where I assumed there was a laptop.

“Find accommodation where we can pay by cash only” Jane called, following after her. I guessed they were already prepped on this possibility of moving as they did not seem surprised.

Then it was just me and Thor. He sat down beside me. “Molly I am sorry you were bought into this mess.”

I gently took his hand and squeezed it softly. “You did what you thought best and saved me from Shield. I’m grateful.”

He smiled and squeezed my hand back gently. “I hate to tell you this but we may need to travel again.”

I groaned but nodded. “I hate that fucking hammer” I mumbled and Thor laughed.

****

We arrived at Inis Mór that evening. Jane had rented a house with a sea view and it was privately secluded by high stone walls from passing locals. It had three bedrooms and was reasonably furnished.

“Now what?” asked Darcy as she sat down on the sofa that evening.

“We’ll stay here for a while and continue my research” said Jane.

“And I’ll begin my search for Loki and also try to discover what Shields intentions are “said Thor, standing up from an armchair with Mjolnir once more clutched in his hand. Thor wrapped his arms around Jane and kissed her rather passionately. I did not want to look but couldn’t stop myself either. He then hugged Darcy before taking me aside.

“Molly, I will bring you news as soon as I have any” Thor promised.

“How long will you be gone for?” I asked nervously. I did not want him to go; he was nice, kind and non-judgemental. I felt uncomfortable staying in a house with two women I did not know.

Thor must have seen some of the tension in my face because he smiled and hugged me tightly. ”A couple of weeks at the most, Molly.  Jane and Darcy are very nice” he added. “Please do not leave the house while you are here. Jane and Darcy will take care of anything you may need. “

“How?” I asked, stepping back to look at him.

“They have plenty of money, so do not worry about that,” he said and kissed the top of my head.

“Goodbye Thor” I said, quietly.

Goodbye, Lady Molly” replied Thor and with one final farewell to Darcy and Jane he was gone.

 

 

 

 


	6. Arrival

Chapter  6 – Arrival

Thor was absent for a couple of weeks before I saw him again. As briefly as I knew him, I found myself still missing his presence. He was kind, protective and friendly, almost like a brother to me. Yet, Darcy and Jane seemed accustomed to his absences as they did not seem to be too sad about it. The first two weeks with Darcy and Jane were quite difficult. I was used of having structure, a job I loved and a routine of my own. Yet here I was not expected to do anything. Jane and Darcy worked away on some research project and I whiled away the time by reading, drawing, watching TV or sitting out in the back garden when the weather was fine. I was painfully aware I was behaving like a recluse in the house mainly because I felt like I was a trespasser who did not quite belong.  By the third week I found myself feeling guilty for behaving in such a way and made an effort to do more to show Jane and Darcy I was grateful for their hospitality. I gradually built up a new routine to not only show gratitude to the women but also to pull my own wait whilst staying with them. I usually woke up early and made Darcy and Jane breakfast, I would then wash up and clean the kitchen. I did odd jobs until lunch time, such as washing and drying clothes or bed sheets and cleaning the bathroom and bedrooms. I would then make lunch before cleaning that up too. In the afternoons I would wash the floors and hoover the house and sometimes I would bake. Then in the evenings I would make dinner and clean up after it, normally with Darcy’s help. Once I started to help more around the house, I got to know the women better or at least attempted to. Jane proved difficult to get to know. Although always nice she seemed forever busy with some part of her research. I rarely got a chance to speak to her at all. I often felt that she purposely avoided me, but for what reason, I did not know. However Darcy and I got on quite well. She was a funny, bright woman and we would frequently stay up late to chat about everything and anything. She would often request her favourite meals or for me to bake a certain type of cookie or cake and I would happily oblige, sometimes receiving her ‘help’ which added an extra hours cleaning up time. Without Darcy I probably would have went crazy being stuck in the house. Darcy or Jane would take turns to the grocery shopping, and I always knew when Darcy did it as the cupboards were full of sweets when she returned. Darcy even got a ferry to the mainland to buy me new clothes, pyjamas, underwear and other bits and bobs when I confessed to her the second day in the house that I had no other clothing with me.

Yet despite the new routine I built for myself, I still found it difficult being without a job. I was kept quite busy but I spent most nights awake until late thinking of the future and whether or not I would ever get my old life back. And as the weeks passed I found it increasingly harder to be stuck inside every day. I also greatly missed any comfort of my past, even the sound of my parents voice would be welcoming right now. I wondered if they even knew I was missing yet as I had in the past been unable to contact them for weeks or even a few months at a time due to the isolated locations I worked in. I started to develop a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach and put it down to some sort of homesickness. Late one night I confided this to Darcy who seemed sympathetic and for once made me tea. That night I cried myself to sleep for my family, my career, being stuck here, for Thor and oddly enough for Loki. Though I only knew him very briefly he was as odd as I was and there was a comfort in that I never knew I needed or wanted. I knew I could not say this to Darcy or Jane as they never spoke of him and I did not want to create tension in the house. When I woke up the next morning there was a chocolate on my desk -no doubt, a cheer-up gift from Darcy. I bit into it and it was strawberry, my favourite. It made me think of Loki and our time together and I couldn’t help but smile before I took a shower.

I was cleaning up after lunch later that day when Darcy said she was going to town for some shopping. “Molly, do you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine thanks” I said, turning to face Darcy as I dried a plate with a tea towel.

“Are you sure?” Darcy asked slipping on her coat, “You haven’t eaten much today.”

“Yeah, just not very hungry” I answered somewhat truthfully. I ate none of my breakfast and only a small bit of lunch as my stomach was still a bit queasy. I put it down to another late night last night. “Oh, maybe you could get some more self-raising flour?” I added, thoughtfully. “I can bake scones later.”

“Mm, sounds awesome!” Darcy replied, before grabbing her handbag that was hanging on a hook on the wall. “I’ll be back before dinner” she said, cheerily, “See you later!”

I smiled as much as I could, “See you later Darcy!” I called as she left.

*****

Darcy came back a few hours and the three of us had a big dinner before spending the evening watching TV and eating the scones I had baked. Jane decided to go to bed at half ten and I went not long after. I wasn’t very tired, I just wanted some time to myself. It was about twelve a.m. when I heard a light tap on my door. I paused from the book I was reading and looked up to see Darcy standing at the door with a box in her hand.

“Hey,” she said, smiling almost nervously, her voice soft, “do you mind if I come in?”

“Of course not.”I said, laying my book aside and tapping the bed for her to sit down. “Is everything ok?”

She gently closed the door before sitting cross-legged on my bed. “Actually, I was going to ask you that,” she said.

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“I’ve noticed the last few days, you’ve not really been talking much. At first I thought you were just homesick.” Darcy said. “And that you were feeling unwell because of it.”

“I am.” I said, not sure what her question was or even if she was trying to ask me one.

“Well, you’ve told me that you’re away a lot from home with work. Have you ever felt like this before?” she asked, looking at me curiously.

“No but this isn’t another job for me.” I argued. “My life has changed so –“

“I know,” Darcy interrupted, “but you feel queasy, you’re not eating too well, and you look a little pale and sweaty.”

“Thanks, Darcy,” I said sarcastically, “you always know how to cheer me up.”

“Look, Molly, the truth is I’ve been thinking it may be something else” she said, her usually smile was now gone.

“What do you think it is?” I asked, thinking she had watched some doctor show on TV and was diagnosing me with a mystery illness.

She said nothing, but passed me the small box she brought in with her. I took no notice of it at first, thinking it to be sweets of some kind. I took it and looked at it before looking back at Darcy. “This is a pregnancy test, Darcy.” I said flatly.

Darcy finally smiled though it looked a bit forced. “There’s no fooling you.”

“Why are you giving me a pregnancy test?” I asked, completely ignoring her feeble attempt at a joke,

“I think you might be pregnant” she said and leaned across to pat my hand.

I immediately pulled my hand away. “I am not pregnant, Darcy” I said.

“How do you know?” she asked. “When was your last period?”

“Darcy!” I squealed. “That’s none of your business.”

“Fair enough” said Darcy and got up off the bed.

“Does Jane know about this?” I asked holding up the little box.

“No” said Darcy, shrugging slightly. “I figured it was your own business. I can’t force you to take it, but you know where to find me if you need me. Loki may be gone, Molly, but we’re still here.”

I paused uncertain of what to say and merely gave her a brief nod. She smiled rather softly and shut the door gently behind her.

I sat in the bed for some time just holding the closed box. Darcy was wrong, I could not be pregnant. I guess I had missed my last period but that had happened in the past. Stress can do strange things to your body. I stood up, tossing the test in a drawer in my bedside table before awkwardly standing in front of the full length mirror. I was in my pyjamas but could see no visible change in my shape. I lifted my pyjama top up and stood to the side. My stomach had never exactly been flat, but had always been slightly curved. I had put on a couple of pounds since I got here but I was stuck in this house, eating sweets and baked goods all day. I hesitantly brushed my fingers across my belly. It felt and looked as much the same as it always did. But then again, I thought, even if I were pregnant I wouldn’t be showing yet. I sighed pulling my top back down and left my room. I simply could not be pregnant.

I put on my coat and shoes that were by the back door and stepped into the back garden. I walked the length of the garden, the full moon illuminating the way and sat on a stone bench at the end of it. I gazed at the stars and the moon whilst warming my hands together. One of my favourite things about this place was the absolutely amazing, unpolluted night sky.

I sat there for a minute or two before finally speaking, “I’ve never been religious or prayed or anything so I don’t quite know how this works” I said in a whisper, my breath rising in a fog with every word I spoke. “I just…Loki, if you, being a god and all, can hear this…can hear me, then please…do not leave me alone,” I paused feeling both idiotic and desperate, before continuing briefly, “I need you, Loki.” I looked around the garden, there was a slight cool breeze in the air but no sign or sound of Loki, no weird laughter, or his “Molly, darling” call, there was nothing, only myself alone. I stood up, too tired to feel even foolish for doing this and made my way back inside. I heard a snap of a branch and turned around to see a black cat slink towards me. I bent down and petted it affectionately. “Hello, little kitty” I whispered softly to it as it purred and rubbed itself against my legs. “Aren’t you a cutie?” I gently picked him up and scratched him behind the ears; I could both feel and hear its deep purr of satisfaction. I thought about keeping it before I saw a golden collar around its neck. It obviously had an owner and was just out exploring for rats and owls. I set him back down again and he sat there and meowed at me. “You should go home little kitty” I whispered again before turning around and heading back inside.

When I got back inside the lights were on in the sitting room and there were voices speaking. My heart rose as I though Loki had somehow heard me and came back. My face was lit up in a happy smile as I walked into the room. However it fell slightly when I saw just Jane and Thor inside. They immediately stopped talking and looked at me.

“Lady Molly!” cried Thor in his beaming voice and took only two strides before he reached me and hugged me tight. “How have you been?”

I could not help but laugh at his enthusiasm and hugged him back tight too. Jane simply watched on. “I am really great, Thor. How are you?” I said, smiling up at him, I had forgotten how big Thor actually was and missed his enthusiasm

“I am very well!” Thor said. “I felt I needed to return to give you all an update on my efforts. As I said to Jane when you were coming in, the information I need from Shield has been difficult to find as is the location of Loki.”

“Oh, I see” I replied, feeling quite downhearted.

“However I did return to my home, Asgard, to enlist the help of Heimdall to watch over you all in my absence.” Thor continued sitting into the armchair.

“I’ll make tea, shall I?” asked Jane.

“Thank you, Jane” said Thor, leaning back into the chair, looking exhausted.

“I don’t feel like any tea Jane, but thank you” I called after her as she went into the kitchen. I turned back to face Thor. “Why can’t this Heimdall track Loki?” I asked.

“Loki has been able to go undetected from Heimdall for some time now.” Thor replied. “Heimdall sees all and reports any unusual activity back to me.”

I paled as I looked at Thor, my mind racing. _Had this Heimdall heard me and Darcy speak earlier? Had he seen Darcy give me the pregnancy test?_

Thor’s following whisper was barely audible “Molly, have you taken the test?” I assumed he had not told Jane.

“Thor… I” I simply stared at him in shock. “I’m not pregnant, I can’t be.”

“Have you taken the test?” he repeated.

“No” I replied quietly.

He reached out and gently took my hand in his and squeezed it. “Please take the test, to be sure” he whispered.

“Why do you care so much?” I asked.

“You are a sweet, smart young woman” Thor said, still holding my hand. “You also feel like a sister to me. You are part of my mortal family now, along with Darcy and my Jane.”

“I appreciate you saying that” I said to Thor, then added quietly. “And if I do take this test and I am?”

“Then we will support you no matter what you choose” Thor said, his face honest.

“Thank you, I’ll take it tomorrow, I’m too tired now” I whispered before Jane came in with two large mugs of tea.

“Good night guys, I’ll see you tomorrow” I said and they wished me good night also.

I returned to my room and removed the coat and shoes I wore outside before noticing the black cat from earlier outside my window, he must have climbed the garden wall to get up to my window ledge. Glad to have a distraction from the pregnancy test I knew I would have to take, I quickly went to the window and let the cat in and he pounced gracefully on the carpet. “Aren’t you a brave little kitty?” I asked quietly before picking him up. “You want to stay here tonight?” I asked smiling a little at the cat. He meowed again and it made me smile even more. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” the cat snuggled close into me. “Good, I could do with the company, kitty” the cat purred again. I sat it at the end of the bed before going beneath the sheets myself. The cat walked up and nuzzled my face. I giggled and pulled back the blanket so it could sit on the other pillow beside me. However it snuggled up to my breast instead and meowed again. “Sick pervert” I giggled and pushed it away slightly. The cat merely faced me, its green eyes sparkling. I felt tired, so tired and could not face doing the pregnancy test tonight.  I would do it in the morning I thought as I reached across and turned off the lamp. I could hear the cat’s deep purr as I gently petted it and the soft sound had me dozing off in minutes.

 

 


	7. Return

Chapter  7 - Return

I woke early the following morning with a sense of dread about the day ahead. My luminous bedside clock told me it was only 6.10 a.m., yet I felt wide awake knowing what I had to do today. The little black cat must have snuggled close to me again at some point during the night as he was cuddling against my breasts once more. It made me smile to hear his deep steady breathing and the occasional soft purr. I stayed cuddled up like that for a few minutes with the cat, lightly petting him. He was rather cute for a cat, I thought. Perhaps they aren't so bad after all, though I usually preferred dogs.

The house was silent, everyone would be asleep for another few hours and I knew now would be a great time to do the test in privacy. I gently moved the cat aside so as not to wake him and slipped quietly out of bed and removed the pregnancy test from the bedside table. I slipped on my dressing gown over my pyjamas and put the test in its pocket. I then quietly padded across the landing on my bare feet to the bathroom. I tried to gently close the door, but was blocked by a little ball of black fur. I couldn't help but grin. “Little kitty,” I whispered “I thought you were asleep?” The cat meowed up at me rather quietly as though he knew he too needed to whisper. I smiled as he sat on the cold marble tiles of the bathroom floor and looked at me sorrowfully with big, green eyes. “Sorry, little kitty,” I whispered, and feeling rather guilty, picked him up and put him back in my room. “I need some girl time.” He curled up in the center of my bed and watched me leave without trying to follow.

I returned to the bathroom and decided to take a shower first. I knew I was procrastinating but I removed my clothes anyway and slipped into the shower. It felt nice and woke me up instantly. I stayed there for a while even after my hair and skin were washed and could not help but look down at stomach. I simply could not imagine it swollen, round and big with child. I had long become accustomed to the fact that I would never have children. My job made intimate relationships difficult and I was happy with the choice I made. I loved my career and did not feel like I was missing out on life because of it. And yet, now that it was a real possibility I did not know how to feel. I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I knew the importance of taking this test, yet a part of me did not want know the answer. So I delayed time again, brushing my teeth, then towel drying my hair and then I decided I might as well get fully dressed so I went back to my room and put on jeans and a shirt. The little black cat sat on my bed all the while, watching me dress. I opened the bedroom window to allow the cat back out if he wanted to go back to his owner. However the cat just sat still on my bed. I picked him up gently “Maybe you should go home, little kitty” I whispered softly. “I’m sure someone will be missing you.” But the cat merely meowed so I let him down gently on my desk before I dressed the bed. I realised then I had no more excuses. It was test time. I took out the test from the pocket of my dressing gown and headed to the bathroom once more.

I knew how these things worked even if I never used one before. I had to wait three minutes for the test results and simply sat on the closed toilet seat lid and bit my nails. I wished Loki where here with me now. I did not want Jane, Darcy or even Thor to be here for this. Just Loki and I should know for certain first before anyone else. But Loki wasn’t here and might never come back.

I waited at least five minutes before retrieving the test. I took one look at it before putting it in the bin.

I immediately went downstairs to make breakfast. I did not feel like my usual giant mug of coffee so settled on orange juice and a piece of toast instead. I ate in silence, savouring the piece of the house before the day truly began. I then started on making the others breakfast. I guessed that Thor would want a bigger breakfast so I decided to busy myself and make him a very large fry – it had sausages, puddings, eggs, beans, fried tomatoes, fried mushrooms and toast. Yet halfway through making it the smell started to bother me. I opened a kitchen window to let some fresh air in and started on making a large portion of scrambled egg for the girls and Thor to share. Yet I could smell that too, the scent off egg so strong it made me nauseous. I could feel my stomach heave at the smell which only got stronger. I needed to get away from it. I hurriedly turned off the stove, unlocked the back door and went outside. I made it to the side of the house before I emptied the contents of my stomach. I then sat with my back against the wall dry heaving for a few minutes and shivering uncontrollably. I stood up shakily and retrieved the garden hose and washed away all evidence of my vomit into the drain.

A few minutes after I came back in from outside, Darcy joined me in the kitchen in her pyjamas and bare feet. “Morning Molly” she mumbled through a stifled yawn.

“Morning Darcy” I replied, trying not to inhale through my nose. “Made you breakfast.”

“Thanks” she said, helping herself to some scrambled egg on the stove and some toast.  Again the sight of the food made my stomach heave and I busied myself with looking out the kitchen window.

Darcy tucked into her breakfast in silence. “So,” she said after a few minutes silence, “Are you preggers or what?”

I nearly choked on the glass of water I was sipping on as I turned to look at her, but was interrupted by the presence of Jane and Thor. “Morning” I said, coughing slightly. Thor returned it enthusiastically and Jane seeming happier than usual returned it too.

“Breakfast is on the stove guys, help yourselves” I informed them before going to the back door. I simply could not stomach the smell of anymore food.

“Where are you going?” Thor asked, quizzically.

“Just for a walk around the back garden” I answered truthfully and forced a smile. “It’s such a nice morning.”

Both Thor and Jane gave their thanks once more before I left. I walk to the end of the garden taking my time. I had rather hoped the little black cat would be here but he still must be in my bedroom upstairs. I sat on the stone bench, which was just out of view of the kitchen.

I was only sitting there a few short minutes when the rather large Thor loomed into my sight and sat beside me. He must have wolfed down his breakfast to be out here so quickly. He said nothing for a few minutes and either did I.

“Molly?” he said softly, turning to look at me.

“Yes?” I answered, knowing what he was going to ask.

“Did you take the test?” he asked.

I merely nodded as I looked into his bright blue eyes.

“And?” he continued.

“Yes” I nodded, acknowledging it loudly for the first time. “I-I’m pregnant, Thor.”

Thor immediately wrapped his large arms around me. He felt warm and cosy and I hugged him back tightly. “I want Loki” I whispered so quietly I was uncertain if he could hear or not.

Thor held me close before replying. “I know, I promise I will do everything to find him.”

“What am I going to do Thor?” I asked, pulling away to look at him.

“You are not going to do any of this alone” Thor said confidently. “I will be here as will Jane and Darcy.”

“But this isn't my home” I said and I felt tears start to form at my rising panic. “I don’t have a job anymore. I can’t even see my parents. I have no money –“

Thor took my hand in his. “Molly, do you want this child?”

I looked at Thor and paused deliberating. The truth of the matter was, now that that this was suddenly real for me, I wanted a child. “I do, but I’m scared to want it. The circumstances right now… I've no money to raise it-“

Thor squeezed my hand and smiled as he cut me off. “I am glad to hear you want this child” he said. “I will help you. This is my niece or nephew you carry after all.”

I could not help but smile, even as tears streamed my face. I hurriedly wiped them away. “Can I go back home or back to my old job?”

Thor’s smile faded. “I’m afraid not. Shield still search for you.”

I nodded, I wasn't surprised by this but it hurt all the same.

“We will figure this out” Thor promised, as I stood up.

“I know” I said, smiling. “I appreciate all you have done for me Thor”

Thor stood up and we slowly walked back up the garden path “That’s what family does.”

“Does Jane know yet?” I asked turning to look at Thor.

“Darcy thought it best to wait until you knew for certain.” he, replied. “But I can tell her if you wish?”

“I would be grateful if you did” I answered truthfully.

Thor nodded as I stopped outside the back door.

“Is the smell of breakfast gone from inside?” I asked.

He looked confused by this. “I doubt it, we only had it a little while ago…Why?”

“I…just. I think I may have morning sickness that lasts way longer than just the morning” I confessed, blushing softly.

I thought Thor smiled briefly before nodding. “Why don’t you go back to bed for a rest, you must have been awake very early this morning?”

“Yeah, I was. I could do with another hours sleep.” I confessed and started to breathe through my mouth as we went into the kitchen.

“Aye, good. Then I can tell Jane” Thor mumbled, looking around the deserted kitchen. “If I can tear her away from her work that is.”

I smiled in response before heading upstairs where I was greeted by Darcy outside my bedroom door.

“Molly?” she asked, trying to keep her voice as low as possible, “Don’t keep a girl in the dark! Are you expecting a half-god half-human baby?”

I could not help but laugh. “Yes Darcy, I’m pregnant if that’s what you mean.”

“Congratulations!” she squealed, hugging me tight.

“Y-you’re ok with this?” I asked, baffled by her response, hugging her lightly.

“Of course!” she beamed “Imagine a lil’ Loki running around!”

I laughed as I pulled back. “I hope Jane takes it as well as you. Thor is breaking the news to her now.”

Darcy’s face lit up. “This I have to see!” she said, smiling widely and went down to inspect it for herself.

I smiled and went into my room, stripping down to shorts and a vest before climbing into bed. I heard a meow and saw the little black cat jump from the window sill, unto my floor and then up on to my bed.

“Hello little kitty” I said, stroking its fur before pulling back the quilt. It once more snuggled close to my chest and I smiled. “You missed one hell of a morning.” I stroked its fur as its deep purr of satisfaction gradual soothed me into a deep sleep.

***

I woke up feeling oddly uncomfortable. I thought the cat must have sat on my breasts as there was an odd pressure on my chest. I shifted slightly hoping to slide him off but found a weight held me down and I automatically opened my eyes. My quilt was pulled right down to reveal a full grown man’s body half draped across my own, his head on my chest as well as his lower body draped over the rest of mine, my hand was in his raven black hair as though I had been stroking it. My eyes widened as I let out an ear-splitting scream “ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

The man startled out of his sleep and sat upright as I heard responding shouts and calls from downstairs.

I recognised that pale, pointed handsome face and raven dark hair as I sat up on the bed.

His lip curled at the side of his mouth as though he were trying not to laugh “Meow” he smirked.

I heard approaching pounding footsteps. “Loki!” I snarled, feeling angrier than hell at his calm smirk. “You bastard!” I cried as I launched my arms and fists at him, not caring that he were a God and undoubtedly stronger than I was.

I heard the bedroom door bang open as Loki chuckled and wrapped his hands around each of my attacking wrists as though they were naught but paper. “I missed you too, Molly darling. Can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” he said, and laughed as I struggled to beat the living shit out of him.

“Molly, no, stop it!” I heard a deep voice shout gruffly and I felt myself being pulled rather gently around my middle. I kicked out at the smirking God as Thor lifted me up and I felt a connecting smack of my right heel with the left side of Loki’s face.

“Go Molly!” I heard Darcy exclaim as I was set on my feet by Thor.

“He was a fucking cat!" I shrieked locking my eyes with Loki’s as he rubbed his left cheek. “Why the hell can he be a cat?”

Loki just laughed even harder as he got out of my bed, not a mark on his cheek where I kicked him. It was only now I noticed he wore completely different attire than from when we met. It was similar to Thor’s in that it looked like a solders or warriors outfit. Unlike Thor, Loki wore a black and deep green material piece, mixed with leather and in places was crisscrossed with gold. His outfit was more snugly fit than Thor’s, and he truly looked like a flawless beautiful God and I hated him for it.

“Ah, Thor has much to tell you of me Molly” Loki said, smiling at me. “She is a rather fiery creature even for a red head, is she not?” he continued, looking around. “Much the same as when we met. Threw herself at me rather like you saw when you all came in the door just now.”

“That’s not true!” I yelled, more at Loki than anyone else in the room.

“Come now darling. Do not lie to these good people.” Loki teased. “She was practically begging to be fucked!”

“ENOUGH!” Thor bellowed, looking at his younger brother. “Where were you Loki?”

Loki grinned. “We only jest in fun, don’t we Molly?”

I looked at Loki, wanting to rip his head off, but trying to remain calm. “Why did you leave?” I asked.

“Oh, Molly.” Loki replied stepping closer to me, I gently pushed Thor away so Loki could look at me fully. “We had our fun did we not?”

“Loki I -“

But he cut me short, “So fiery you were and raw. Like an animal. Though now you seem no more than a thoroughly domesticated house pet. You even appear to have put on a few pounds” he said as he looked me up and down. I could feel my face start to blush in response.

“Not cool, Loki“ Darcy blurted out.

“Why pretend it was anything more than what it was?” Loki sneered looking at Thor then glanced back to me.  “A good fuck by a desperate little bitch.”

A part of me wanted to cry but I merely matched his smirk with one of my own. “Desperate am I? Least I wasn't the one who broke down and cried in performance anxiety” I retorted calmly.

Loki looked livid as total silence fell upon the room. His eyes pierced mine and before I knew it he reached out to seemingly strike me.

”Loki, no!” Thor yelled. I stepped back quickly as Thor blocked him with his body and I jerked back roughly into the wooden desk behind me.

“Stop it!” Jane cried at the brothers. “She’s pregnant!”

I felt tears sting my eyes as Loki looked over Thor’s shoulders at me breathing heavily. It seemed to take a few minutes for Jane’s words to sink in for Loki. He then stepped back from Thor who begrudgingly let Loki go.

“You are?” Loki asked quietly, his fingers ran through his long hair. Suddenly he was the vulnerable man I recognised from our first night together.

“Yes” I whispered.

Loki’s eyes widened as his hand dropped to his side. “Is - is it mine?”

“Yes, of course” I nodded, feeling slightly insulted and irritated by his question

Thor cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should all calm down a bit?” he suggested.

“Yes” Jane agreed. “Maybe the girls should stay here, and you and Loki go downstairs for a little while?”

“No” I said quietly. “Loki and I should – “

“Molly,” Thor said softly, “you and Loki can talk later, I promise. Please may I speak with him now first?”

“Fine” I said rather reluctantly.

All the while Loki stared at me silently. No smart comments, no confidence, no smirks. His eyes flickered down to my middle before looking back up to my face.

Thor tugged gently on his shoulder. “Come brother,” Thor said softly. Loki followed him silently, looking back at me once more before the brothers left my bedroom.

“Are you ok?” Jane asked, stepping closer to me.

“I’m fine” I answered and smiled weakly.

“You hit off the desk” Darcy said. “Did you hurt your back?”

“No, really I’m fine” I answered trying to remain calm. “Just a little surprised is all. I’m sorry you all had to hear that.”

“It’s not your fault. Loki acted badly here, not you” Jane said.

I was surprised to hear Jane be nice to me as we usually did not speak to each other much. “Thank you.”

“It’s ok” she said and smiled sweetly. “Can I get you water or tea?”

“Could you get me tea?” I asked, not feeling like tea in the slightest.

“Sure thing” she said, “I’ll be two minutes” said Jane before leaving.

I turned to Darcy. “Want to go eavesdrop?”

Darcy smiled “You sure?”

I nodded and Darcy and I slowly crept down the stairs after Jane. We paused when we got to the living room and crouched down behind the couch and crept slowly across the open planned space to hide behind the counter. We could clearly hear the voices of Thor and Loki in the kitchen. Jane could be heard gathering a tray to bring upstairs.

“She needs you” Thor was saying calmly.

“Why?” Loki replied. “She claims this child is mine, yet we have no proof she is even pregnant. She could be no more than a cheap whore looking to cash in.”

“How can you say that?” Thor said, his voice low. “She set you free. She cried after you left. You must face up to your responsibilities. You owe her that much.”

“Owe!” cried Loki. “I owe her nothing!”

“Brother you owe her your support and your protection” Thor stated.

“Protection from what?” Loki exclaimed. “I owe her nothing, nor do you. Why do you keep her here like some pet. Are you collecting Midgardian women now?”

I heard Jane slam the fridge door shut at that comment before Thor continued. “I have to keep her safe here, Shield search for her -”

“Because of you, brother dearest. She took your hammer. That fault is not mine.” Loki interjected, a small spark of sarcasm returning to his voice.

“Aye that is true but her life will be threatened because of you Loki!” Thor bellowed loudly. “Not only did she set one of Shields most wanted criminals free but she carries his child too. How long do you think they will interrogate her should they find her? And what of the child, the half-god child? They will experiment on her and the child to see its risks. Would you have me kick her out of her only home?”

Darcy was pulling at my hand but I ignored her completely.

“That’s what you did to me!” Loki retorted angrily.

“This is not just about you anymore!” Thor exclaimed. “You must stay here with her. Explain your heritage and what it means for her!”

“I have no intention of sticking around playing happy families with a lowly Midgardian whore.”

“Why do you speak of her this way?” Thor asked sounding appalled. “She may not be of Asgard but she carries your child.”

“What of it?” spat Loki, vehemently “I care not for that pathetic little bitch nor the bastard she carries!”

“Loki!” exclaimed Jane.

I could not listen to this any longer. I ignored Darcy who tugged my hand as I stood up. “Molly” said Jane, noticing me emerge from behind the counter top. But I just shook my head. Thor said something softly but I did not hear. My attention was focused on Loki, my gaze on him alone. He looked surprised that I had overheard him.

“I wish I had never met you” I said simply before I turned my back and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for the positive response I have received on this story so far! Thank you so much for reading! xxx


	8. Awakenings

Chapter 8 - Awakenings

I struggled not to cry as I walked away from everyone. I made for my room upstairs ignoring Darcy’s calls.

“Molly, come back!” Darcy called. “Molly!”

“Leave her go” I heard Jane reply and I was glad that at least Jane knew I wanted to be alone.

I closed the door of my room and locked it so I would not have to deal with anyone right now. I then slumped down onto the wooden floor with my back against the door. Never had I wanted to leave this house so badly since my arrival all those weeks ago. I felt like a hindrance for bringing this problem upon Darcy, Jane and even Thor. I started to cry feeling deeply hurt at Loki’s words about me, about the baby – our baby. I did not know why he suddenly appeared to hate me so much. But I did know I was in this alone without Loki’s help. I had lived and worked independently for a number of years but for the first time in my life I felt truly alone and powerless. I eventually curled up on the floor and cried for what felt like hours.

My mind still wondered over our night together, of what we talked about, of what we did. I could not say I regretted it, as truthfully I did not. I enjoyed myself and Loki seemed to as well, before he vanished of course. Yet there was a moment when Loki’s behaviour changed that night too. I was still thinking of this when there was a light knock on the door.

“Molly?” I recognised Darcy’s voice call softly. I sat up and merely looked at the door.

“Molly?” Darcy called again. “Are you awake? I just want to talk.”

I knew that ignoring Darcy would be rude after she did so much for me so I got up and unlocked the door to leave her in.

“Hey,” she said, holding up a tray of food, “you look erm … ok.”

I looked at her quizzically before glancing in my mirror. I looked messy, my eyes were still a little red and puffy, my hair was a tangled mess and I was still in my shorts and a vest. I was trying to somewhat tame my hair with my hands when Darcy spoke again.

“You slept through lunch earlier and you haven’t eaten since breakfast” Darcy said, laying the tray on my desk.

“Oh…thank you” I replied awkwardly, my voice slightly hoarse from crying.

“No problem” she said, sitting on my unmade bed. “Thor said you don’t really like the smell of food ‘cause you puked cooking breakfast this morning so I just brought you some water and those plain biscuits you like.”

I smiled at Darcy gratefully. She really had been watching me closely the last few days as my eating habits changed. I ate dried food for meals like toast, rice or pasta. I had been avoided meat or anything that smelled too strong and ate plain digestive biscuits. “Thank you Darcy.”

“It’s just something small before dinner” Darcy said, shrugging slightly. “Guess who’s cooking it?” she asked as I nibbled on a biscuit.

I didn't have time to answer before she blurted out “Thor and Jane!” she giggled, answering her own question. “Jane is totally afraid to leave his side in case he burns the house down!”

I choked on my water as I got a sudden mental image of Thor in my flowery apron and couldn't help but laugh.

“It’ll be ready in twenty minutes if you want to join us?” Darcy asked.

“Where’s Loki?” I replied, trying to act nonchalantly as I ate another biscuit and offered Darcy one.

Darcy took one before answering. “He’s downstairs. He hasn’t said a word since you left earlier. Not even to Thor. He just sat on the couch and has been there since.”

“Are you serious?” I asked, completely puzzled by his behaviour.

 “Yep” she nodded. “It was weird at first but now I just want to watch TV but I think he’s sitting on the remote control.”

I started giggling again as Darcy continued “Seriously it feels like a library in there and Jane and Thor are all lovey-dovey in the kitchen. You have to come down and save me.”

“Just tell Loki move off the couch” I said before drinking my water.

“Hell no!” she exclaimed. “I’m not speaking to him after the way he spoke about you earlier!”

I was surprised by her reaction, but even more so by my own reaction to her words. “I’m sorry Darcy,” I started, tears stinging my eyes, “I really never meant to bring this tension into the house. I’ll try and be gone out of your way by the end of the week.”

Darcy stood up quickly and hugged me tight. “No, Molly. I didn’t mean it like that.”

I pushed away “I’m just in everyone’s way here.”

Darcy looked at me “You’re not. You’re my friend, Jane’s friend and Thor’s. You’re part of this little family now and so will this little one” she said and lightly patted my tummy. “We don’t want you to go anywhere.”

I smiled and Darcy hugged me again. “Besides who else will feed me if you go? I would have starved without you weeks ago.” I giggled again.

“So will you come down for dinner?” she asked.

“Yes, I will. I just need to freshen up first” I replied.

Darcy nodded and took the empty tray and glass with her. “Please hurry, Jane and Thor are going to make me vomit if they kiss one more time” Darcy said before leaving.

I changed into a shirt and jeans and brushed out the tangles in my hair. I also dressed my bed before retrieving the pregnancy test from the bathroom bin. As I came downstairs I saw Loki sitting on the couch. The sight struck me as sad but I did not want to dwell on it. I walked over to him.

“Loki” I said stopping short in front of him. He was staring at the floor but immediately raised his head when he saw me, his green eyes oddly flat without their usual sparkle. I felt a sudden rush of pity at his lost expression. “Here” I said, holding out the pregnancy test and he took it. I gave him the empty box with the instructions inside too. “I heard you say earlier there was no proof that I were pregnant, well this is a pregnancy test and if you read the instructions you’ll see the test confirms I am” I said calmly. He looked at the test and back at me.

“Molly!” Thor called, spotting me in the living room. “Will you join us for dinner?”

 I smiled over at Thor “Yes, of course.”

I gave one look at Loki, before leaving him to join Thor. Thor hugged me close and whispered “Are you all right?”

I nodded as I gently pulled away and as I did I noticed Loki was watching us, tall enough even when sitting to see into the kitchen. I smiled at Thor “I heard you’re making dinner.”

“Yes, come look what I did” he beamed proudly like a giddy child proudly showing off a picture he has drawn. I followed him and he pointed into a large pot of Bolognese. My stomach churned slightly but I did not feel the overwhelming urge to vomit. The kitchen window was wide open and helped to clear the air of the smell. “It looks great Thor, well done!”

“Jane helped” he added proudly and I giggled as Jane passed with plates in her arms, rolling her eyes and mouthing “Helped?”

I helped Jane set the table and the four of us sat down to dinner. I had a plate of spaghetti with no sauce or meat as I did not want to risk upsetting my tummy again. Thor insisted I have seconds and made Jane and Darcy eat more too. He ranted on about ‘skinny Midgardian women’ and we all had seconds just to shut him up. Yet all the while we talked and laughed throughout dinner I felt guilty for Loki sitting in the living room by himself. I helped clear up after dinner and I agreed to bake some chocolate muffins with the help of Darcy. Jane and Thor chatted in the kitchen as Darcy greased and lined the muffin tins with paper cases. I was stirring the mixture when I looked into the living room again only to find Loki staring at me. We locked eyes briefly before I looked away. That evening Thor ate half a dozen muffins declaring them ‘the greatest Midgardian treats.” We then played cards and even thought Thor how to play charades. I knew we were all trying to ignore Loki’s presence and I felt oddly guilty about it. At half ten, Thor and Jane wondered off to bed and Darcy yawning widely said she was tired too.

However before she left she gave me a taser gun and I looked at her shocked.

”Just in case” she mumbled and nodded at Loki and I smiled as she left, leaving the gun untouched on the countertop.

After Darcy went to bed, I cleaned up the messy kitchen whilst mentally debating whether to talk to Loki or not. Deciding to swallow my pride and be the first to break the silence I went in to the living room and sat on an armchair opposite him. He sat on the couch still clutching the pregnancy test in his hand tightly. I cleared my throat loudly and he looked across at me with a sad expression on his face.

“I-” he started, his voice barely louder that a whisper, “I am sorry, Molly.”

“Is that all you wish to say to me? Sorry?” I asked calmly.

Loki shook his head. “No, of course not. I just…” he looked completely lost for words, “I do not know what I am supposed to do.”

“Let me make it simple for you.” I said, leaning forward to study him closer “If all you are going to do is bring tension and chaos into my life, just go now and don’t ever come back.”

“I never meant to cause you chaos. I apologise for coming into your life, for getting you pregnant and –“

I sighed heavily and cut across him, “Loki, I am not mad over being pregnant. And you are hardly to blame for that. We were two consenting adults. I don’t regret that night.”

Loki’s face broke into a slight smile “You do not regret us meeting, or sleeping together?”

“No” I said truthfully. “I don’t.”

“But you said earlier-“

“I know what I said. I just wanted you to know what it feels like to be hurt by someone else’s words” I said, shrugging.

Loki looked at me intently, his eyes wide and earnest “I apologise for what I said. I did not mean a word.”

I nodded. “I know you didn’t.”

“You do?” he asked, his face puzzled yet relieved.

“I know from experience that actions speak louder than words” I said, looking at him “And your actions greatly contradict with what you say. If you truly hated me then you would not show up here in the form of a cat just to cuddle with me.”

Loki nodded, smiling softly as his grip on the test loosened somewhat “I showed up last night because you called for me aloud.”

I nodded, remembering going out into the garden and asking for him to show up.

“You prayed for me to show-up but I dare not risk showing you my true form for fear I would scare you so I appeared as a cat in a hope to be taken inside the house by you. In time I would have revealed my true form to you. Today however was accidental, I most have truly been in a deep sleep to slip unknowingly back into my human form.”

His face was honest and I knew he was not lying. “So all I had to do was call for you out loud and you would have shown up?” I asked, wishing I had done it sooner.

“Not exactly” Loki replied. “I heard you call because I have been keeping a close eye on you. I know you spent a great deal of this week crying and upset-“

“How do you know that?” I interjected incredulously. “You only showed up as a cat last night!”

Loki looked at me rather guiltily “I have been here for some time” he said.

“How long?” I asked. “Why did you not appear sooner?”

“I did not know if you even wanted me to find you. I thought you would not wish to see me. You are never left alone in the house, nor do you venture alone outside of it.”

“Wait,” I asked, holding a hand up to pause him, “how do you know that?”

Loki’s cheeks went a light pink. “I have been kept an eye on the house itself to track your movements. I knew you were there as I would occasionally see you in the back garden. Yet my behaviour grew increasingly bold. I would risk entering your room at night just to see if you were doing ok. One night this week you cried yourself to sleep and –“

“You left the chocolate strawberry sweet!” I exclaimed remembering the morning after that night I woke up to find that chocolate on my desk.

“You told me it was your favourite the night we met” Loki said, smiling slightly.

I could not help but smile widely “So you do not hate me?”

“Hate you?” Loki asked looking appalled. “Molly I wanted to see you so badly. I waited day after day in hope you would be alone so I could show up.”

“But,” I queried, “I still don’t understand. How did you know I was here at all?”

“You told me, Molly. That night we spent together you said Inis Mór was your favourite place in the world” he said, his eyes filling slightly. “I just had to check. Lo and behold I found you.”

He looked strangely vulnerable again and pitiful. I had to fight my instinct to go hug him tight.

“But why did you leave Loki?” I asked, hardly able to stop my voice shaking. “I woke up to find you gone. I felt foolish for allowing myself to be used.”

A tear streamed down his face “I swear I was not trying to use you. At first I thought we were just flirting, I admit that. But the more I knew of you, the more I truly wanted you –“

“But you still left me!” I said angrily as I fought back tears. He reached his hand out to comfort me but I pulled away.

He looked hurt by that action but I stood my ground and waited for his answer “I panicked, Molly“ he said, pulling at his own hair in frustration “I knew I liked you so much even then. You are so kind, sweet and smart. And I? I am not even of your kind. I thought you would not want me once you found out what I was. I even retuned to your apartment that evening to apologise for the manner in which I left but you were gone. I then returned to your excavation site to find Shield probing the area with no trace of you, only your car left behind. I knew Thor’s hammer to be missing so I went to London to visit Jane Foster for information of him or you, but she too were missing. I then guessed Thor had for some reason put you all into hiding. The following day I came here to Inis Mór, as you said it was your favourite place and it being the only lead I had to go on. I have not left since. I knew that you were safe here with them but I could not help but watch over you.”

I remained silent for a few minutes letting his words sink in. He sniffed as he studied me closely. “Loki” I said, breaking the silence, “I believe what you say. But you still showed up here and said terrible things about me in front of my friends. I know you did not mean them, but I don’t know why you said them.”

He could not help but smile as he wiped his eyes “You did not seem happy to see my earlier. You lashed out at me. So I covered up how hurt this made me feel by doing what I do best, hurting others who hurt me.”

I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. It even explained why his behaviour went cold the night we met. He thought I were hurting him by making fun of him so in return he tried to punish me by silence. I myself did it to Loki earlier today, attacking him only because he had hurt me so. “If I forgive you, I need your promise that you will never hurt me by saying such things again. If you ever, ever attempt to hit or strike me again, I will leave and you will never find me.”

Loki nodded quickly. “I completely understand Molly, darling. I vow I will never do such terrible things. I promise you.”

He stood up, leaving the test on the couch as I stood up too. He hugged me tightly. I inhaled his scent as we hugged, the smell of peppermint and that earthier scent he possessed was comforting and made my heart race. To actually be held by the man I longed for for so long was suddenly too overwhelming and for what felt like the hundredth time today, I started to cry again.

“I’m sorry” I said smiling softly and wiping my eyes. “I can’t seem to stop crying today.”

Loki gently brushed my tears away and then kissed me softly. I kissed back as one of his hands cradled my head and the other went to my lower back gently pulling me closer. It was a slow, simple kiss and it did not demand anything further.

“I think tears are to be expected.” he said, smiling as his face pulled away from mine, his hand on my lower back gently shifted to my lower belly and stayed there. I looked up at him smiling softly.

“I think I better go to bed” I said and his hands fell rather quickly to his sides, clearly disappointed.

“Oh yes, of course” Loki nodded, trying to hide his surprise. “You must be very tired, darling.”

He kissed my forehead and I could not help but hug him once more. “Sleep well, Molly” he said and I walked away trying not to laugh.

“I guess I’ll tuck myself into bed then” I said going up the stairs. I had just closed the door of my bedroom when Loki opened it again, his face pulled into a delicious smirk.

I grinned at him “I thought you would never get the hint!”


	9. Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning that this chapter contains smut, so if that's not your thing you might want to give this chapter a miss.

Chapter 9 – Appreciation

“Ehehehe” Loki laughed, closing the bedroom door and then keying it. “My darling Molly, no need for your subtle hint,” he said, turning to face me “I have craved for you long enough that even if you had not hinted I would be here right now, _begging_ you.”

I swallowed and looked up at his towering frame “I have longed for you too” I croaked back dryly. 

Loki grinned widely and began taking off his clothes. I watched fascinated as he pulled, unlatched and unzipped every last bit of his armour and clothes until he stood in only his underwear. He looked as beautiful as the first night we met. His skin lilly white, his body slim yet visible defining muscles, completely toned with a flat stomach and lean thighs. He truly looked like a sculpted marble artwork, beautiful yet undoubtedly robust. How I did not see him as a god the night we met was beyond me.

And then I caught a glance of my own reflection – still fully clothed I looked different than the night we met. I had put up a few pounds from being stuck in the house and I was paler than usual. I would hardly look any better when naked. A sudden rush of anxiety washed over me.

“Molly?” Loki asked, looking at me in concern. “Are you all right, darling?”

I smiled softly as I focused my gaze back to him. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.”

He smiled widely “So do you, though I dare say you would look even better without the clothes.” He came close to me and made to remove my shirt but I stepped back immediately. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking puzzled.

“You look so beautiful, Loki. You haven’t changed at all,” I said, my face burning red as I confessed to him, “but I already don’t look the same as the night we met. I’ve put up a little weight and I’m not even showing yet…and I’m only to get bigger.”

Loki stepped closer to softly stroke the side of my face. “Do you think me shallow enough to walk away from you if you gain weight?”

“I – no of course not, but you’re a god. You’re permanently beautiful” I said in reply.

“So are you. I do not like you for your body. It was your mind, your heart and nature that intrigued me,” Loki said, cupping my face, “your body was an added bonus.”

Despite his kind speech I still was doubtful “I just can’t shake your words today about me as a house pet” I whispered, my cheeks still tinted a rose colour. “Will you still find me beautiful in the coming months, will you still want me?”

Loki’s smile was gentle “My sweet Molly, I find you beautiful. Now that you are expecting I find you sublime. Tonight I will convince you of this,” he said before kissing me softly. I kissed back almost shyly. Gradually he kissed me with more force, his tongue working its way into my mouth. I gently nipped his lower lip and he held me tighter, moaning deeply. Then suddenly he stopped. I looked at him quizzically and he smiled. “I digress” he smiled. “I promised to convince you of your beauty – growing beauty. Please, lie down on the bed, darling.”

I lay down on the bed still fully clothed wondering what Loki’s words meant. However as Loki removed his underwear and stood completely naked before me, I could not help but dwell on how well-endowed he still was. He looked me over appreciatively and licked his lips. “Take off your pants” he commanded softly. I sat up and rid myself of my jeans, my hands shaking slightly. My hand faltered over my knickers as I glanced up at Loki. “Those too” he said nodding. I shed my knickers before laying back down on the bed.  Then Loki straddled my hips, his tall frame resting on either of his knees as he sat up, studying me. My eyes met his devilish stare in slight apprehension.

“Where shall I begin darling?” he asked, his voice low and practically purring. I felt a tingling sense of excitement throughout my body and my face blushed softly. His traced a finger over one of my blushing cheeks “How I have missed that shade of your blush” he said softly then slowly lowered his hand and started unbuttoning my shirt. My breathing quickened slightly as his hand got lower and lower as he unbuttoned the shirt. Yet when he was done, he merely removed my shirt. He was clearly in no rush.

He leaned back again once my shirt was off and stared at my rapidly rising and falling breasts. “Oh, my” he whispered, more to himself than to me “these are quite a treat.” He traced one of my breasts lightly with his index finger, skimming back and forth along the bras cup edge. I shivered slightly in an almost involuntarily manner and he chuckled deeply before leaning down to undo the bra. Again he did this slowly, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath upon my cheek. I longed to pull him in for a kiss but he seemed to be lost in a trance staring at my breasts. He pulled back again once my bra was removed and threw it aside. He then inhaled sharply as he looked me over once more. “Tell me, darling” he asked, his index finger barely skimming my right breast, “do they hurt yet?”

My gaze flickered from his wondering hand to his eyes, bemused slightly I paused before answering “Erm…they’re not very sore but they have been quite tender for the last week or so,” I answered. “I thought perhaps Darcy had bought a bra for me in too small a size.”

“Tender?” he repeated his finger once more starting to move in lazy circles across my right breast, purposefully avoiding my nipple. “In the coming months they will get bigger, so you will undoubtedly need new bra’s.” He smirked clearly enjoying that little fact before continuing, “I cannot wait until they swell.”

I watched his eyes light up at his own words and before I knew it his head was lowered between my breasts and he inhaled deeply, “I look forward to playing with and sucking your tits when they do.”

“Loki!” I cried, my blush deepening at his bold words.  

“What?” he asked, his gaze rather innocent in a sharp contrast to his words. “Can I not appreciate the changes your body will go through? Can I not marvel at the absolute splendour and beauty that is pregnancy?” He did not wait for an answer before his entire hand gently squeezed my right breast, his fingers spread wide to clasp it all. I shivered and arched into the touch. “Here is where my offspring will be nourished, fed by you. Should you feel any ache or pressure here before you give birth I will ease it, any leaks before or after I will clean up…every last drop.” His voice was a low purr and I watched as he lowered his face to my right breast, removing his hand before latching his mouth to my nipple and suckling in earnest. My eyes fluttered as a guttural moan escaped my mouth, my body twitched, my back desperately arching up to him. He then switched to my left breast and did the same, suckling intensely. I was aware I was whining softly as my body squirmed beneath his, yet I found I did not have the energy to care. Then all of a sudden he stopped and my eyes flickered opened to see him staring directly at me. “I bet your milk will taste as sweet as honey. I cannot wait to try” he said calmly.

I grinned almost stupidly at him as I realised I was close to orgasm from just his mouth on my breast. He grinned wickedly at me “I see you are beginning to see the beauty in pregnancy” he said softly. “Truthfully my favourite change to see is to watch that glorious swelling within your womb” he said as he gently ran his hands across my belly. “To watch your stomach expand, day by day, month by month, to see you became round and soft.” His eyes were incredibly soft as he looked at my stomach. “My darling Molly, to watch as my seed takes hold and grows within you is nothing short of wondrous. I must tell you now, I will have a hard time keeping my hands off of you. To make love to you while you gradually swell,” he moaned, pausing as I felt something brush my lower tummy, “I am getting hard just thinking about it.” I looked down to see he truly was, his cock clearly aroused by whatever mental image he had concocted in his mind. He then bent down and placed a kiss upon my stomach. “Simply wondrous” he declared before placing another kiss on my belly.

“Loki” I said, smiling down at him, “there’s nothing there yet.”

“That’s where you’re wrong darling” he chastised, wiggling his index finger and I could not help but laugh “our future is right in here, small though it may be, it is here” he said, as his other hand rubbed my stomach in steady circles.

I rose up on the bed onto my elbows, “That’s true. You really are turned on by this, aren’t you?” I asked, peering down at him.

He looked up at me, his face smiling openly slightly blushed “So what if I am?”

I grinned at his childish response and moved off the bed “I think I should help you with that.”

He watched as I stood up and went to the end of the bed, studying him calmly as he did to me earlier. He grinned down at me as he lay there, his hand going to his semi-hard cock and stroking it almost lazily. He raised one eyebrow as he studied me and kept his face impassive. “Do you think you can handle pleasing me, darling?” he asked, his voice low.

I struggled not to laugh at his outright arrogance, before tapping the end of the bed. He chuckled and scooted down to the end of the bed, his long legs over the edge as I placed myself between them.

“I think I can manage, darling” I repeated, mimicking his tone of voice.

He laughed his rather strange laugh which turned into a deep moan. Then it was my turn to laugh, I had only brushed my thumb across the head of his cock. “Oh, dear me sweetheart, I hope you are able to last” I said softly looking up at him, then giggled.

He looked irritated by that “I am a god,” he said as his eyes flashed down to me “and I think you- uuuhhh” he moaned deeply again as my tongue lapped rather slowly across the tip of his cock. I then slid my hands up either of his upper inner thighs and squeezed softly before as I started to slowly nibble and kiss his inner thighs. I watched as his cock twitched in eagerness but ignored it. “Please, Molly” I heard Loki whisper as I focused on his inner thighs.

“What was that?” I asked as I looked up at him, trying not to smile.

“Please, Molly” he asked a little louder.

“Please Molly what?” I said, feigning a sense of confusion.

“Molly, more” he said with a hint of desperation in his tone, “please, pleasure me.”

I smiled up at him “As you wish, sweetheart.”

I took his shaft in my hand and stroked it gently before I bowed my head and lowered my mouth to his cock. I licked my lips rather nervously as it had been so long since I did this and truthfully, I did not even enjoy doing it. But Loki looked pretty desperate so I would try it again for him. I placed a rather soft kiss to the tip before slowly taking him into my mouth. He moaned deeply as his body shivered at the sensation. I gave his balls a gentle squeeze as I gradually worked more of him into my mouth, my tongue lapping at the bundle of nerves just under the head of the cock. His whole body twitched and I felt him tug roughly at my hair, groaning in pleasure “Yes, Molly” he whispered, “just like that.” Loki’s moans of pleasure were pleasing me in return and I felt a wave of arousal wash over me. Feeling braver I took, more of him into my mouth and I felt his tip reach the back of my mouth, I paused allowing my mouth to relax and not gag at the sensation before continuing, sucking and bobbing my head along his shaft. His hips started to move slowly against my mouth and he moaned again deeply. Unable to resist the urge, my hand lowered between my own legs, and traced my lips. I hummed in pleasure at this which sent a spark of pleasure through Loki’s cock and he moaned even louder tugging my hair even harder and moving his hips quicker. I felt I was already wet from pleasing Loki so I gathered the wetness on the pad of my thumb and began to rub my clit as I simultaneously pleased him. Loki’s hips moved even faster against my mouth, his cock throbbing and approaching its release. In return I rubbed my own clit harder, humming once more I sent another deep vibration through him. I knew he was close and so was I. Loki threw his head back moaning gripping my hair so tight it hurt and holding me in place. My cheeks were rosy now, as I let out another moan as Loki’s cock twitched in my mouth and then released “Molly” he called, his hips bucked against my mouth, “fuck, oh fuck.” He still held my head in place and I swallowed as much of the sour release as I could before removing my mouth from his cock, still rubbing my clit before my own sharp orgasm struck me. I moaned deeply as my body twitched. I called Loki’s name in pleasure as I gripped one of his thighs tightly for balance, moaning as my body twitched as wave after wave of pleasure hit me.

I felt Loki’s hands gently rub my hand that was gripping his thighs as my orgasm subsided. I looked up into his emerald eyes and allowed Loki to gently pull me up into his lap. He was smiling as I cuddled into his neck, his arms around my waist securing me in place on his lap. He then took my other hand that I had used to pleasure myself and licked my fingers one by one. I looked at him and was surprised to find myself flooded with anewed arousal by the sight. He grinned wickedly at me his eyes sparkling “I missed your taste” he said softly and kissed me. I kissed back tasting both myself and Loki in this kiss. I broke the kiss and looked straight into his eyes, “Did I please you then?” I asked.

“Aye” Loki chuckled, and then he lowered his mouth to my ear as his arms gently squeezing me in a soft hug “you are full of surprises, darling Molly.” He then proceeded to kiss down my ear lobe and my neck nibbling the skin here and there. I felt him shift his body and then he lay me down on the bed. He then straddled my hips as he kissed down between my breasts as one of his hands gently tugged the nipple of my right breast until it hardened and did the same with the left. I gasped and arched my back into the touch and he continued to alternate between the two breasts as kissed down my stomach. He then lined his cock up at my entrance and looked at me smiling so sweetly it made my heart swell. “I’ve missed you, Molly” he said as he gently pushed in.

I smiled and wrapped a leg around his waist as he pushed in further “I missed you too” I replied then moaned quietly as he filled me. He pushed in slowly and came to rest as his hips pressed snugly against mine. I moaned softly again and he caught my lips in one soft kiss as he gave me time to adjust to his size, the walls of my womanhood moulding around his rather large cock. He then slowly began thrusting in and out and I was surprised to find it did not hurt as much as it did our first time together, I guess I was more prepared for him and already slick from my earlier orgasm which made his thrusts easier. 

I began to move my hips in time with his, encouraging him to move faster. “Loki, more” I moaned as a steady pleasure began to build. He seemed to understand I was not hurting the same as last time and began to move faster. He pulled my other leg around his waist, changing the angles of his thrusts so that they were deeper. I moaned, my hands running up and down his back as I tried to keep up with his pace. He started to groan too and I looked up to see a  light sheen of sweat on his face “So good” he moaned as he began to move faster, the only noises were the slap of our bodies and our mingled moans of pleasure.

He moved faster now, shifting his hips slightly to change his angle again and I cried out as I felt him hit of something inside of me that felt glorious. “Oh, Loki, yes, yes, yes! More!” I cried out in unabashed pleasure as he pounded into me harder. I felt my body tense up as my orgasm approached and then released in a wave of my moans and cries. I whimpered Loki’s name as he continued to fuck me, I felt his cock twitch as he peaked too and felt his warm release into me. He called my name as well as a litany of words I did not understand before he pulled out and collapsed beside me, breathing heavily. I whimpered at the loss of the full feeling as we both panted on the bed, catching our breath.  Loki quietly shifted closer to me, placing one hand on my hip. He then pulled a blanket around us as I cuddled close to him.

“Thank you, Molly” he whispered as one hand stroked my hair.

“For what?” I asked my voice sounding tired.

“For forgiving me, for understanding me and for giving me a future” he said softly as his hand went to my stomach.

I smiled at him rather sleepily “Anytime” I whispered and he chuckled.

“There is so much good in you,” he whispered, his hand gently rubbing my tummy, “for you to see good in me. I used to think Frigga a fool for giving her love to someone like Odin.”

I looked at him quizzically. “Oh” he whispered, “I mean my parents. They are polar opposites and yet they adored one another.”

I smiled sleepily “Opposites attract, I guess.”

He smiled thoughtfully, “I guess you’re right”

“Loki” I whispered, trying to fight sleep as I suddenly remembered something, “What did Thor mean earlier when he said you should explain what you heritage means for me?”

He hand rested on my belly as he looked at me and smiled softly, “We shall discuss it tomorrow, Molly. You need to rest now.”

I sighed disappointed, but knew he was right, I was exhausted from all the excitement of today. “I guess you’re right” I replied sleepily and snuggled under the blanket “Goodnight Loki.”

“Sleep well, my darling Molly” he whispered softly, as his arm wrapped around me. It did not take me long before I was fast asleep in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I just want to say thank you so much for reading! I really am amazed by the response! XXX


	10. Parting

Chapter 10 – Parting

I woke up feeling rather cosy and warm in my bed. I lay there for some time just snuggled beneath the blankets thinking about last night. To say I was happy was an understatement, I felt elated to have Loki back in my life. I knew my life was currently changing and chaotic but just having Loki by my side made things easier to accept and cope with. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. He was fast asleep and looked peaceful, his hair in a dishevelled mess, his deep breathing sounding like the purr of cat. I decided against getting up to just enjoy this simple, cosy moment for a bit longer and snuggled closer to him, nestling my head into his chest. I felt him shift closer and drape his arm around me. Within a few minutes I had dozed off again, feeling more relaxed and happy than I ever had been since arriving at this house.

When I woke up some time later, Loki was gone. I could not help but felt a slight unease, as the last time we slept together he was gone the following morning too. I tried to push that thought from my mind as I got up and slipped on my dressing gown. However, just as I was leaving to check downstairs the bedroom door opened and in came Loki, fully clothed and holding a tray full of food in one hand with a lone rose in a small vase balanced on the tray too. He smiled widely at me and I returned it, partly relieved he had not vanished.

“Good morning, darling,” he said placing the tray on the bed before turning to look at me, “I hated to tear myself away from you this morning, but I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

“Oh” I said feeling foolish for thinking he had left.

However something on my face must have gave me away as Loki suddenly clasped my hand in his rather larger ones “I swear to you, I will never abandon you again. In time I will prove this to you.”

I smiled up at him and nodded “I know you won’t. I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking.” I sat on the bed beside the tray of food “There was no need to go to all this trouble.”

“I think I am entitled to spoil my pregnant girlfriend” he said with a proud smile and sat opposite me.

“But I’m not even showing yet” I said smiling as I took the rose from the vase.

“You are expecting and I wish to indulge you in a few well deserved treats” he said and took off the lid of the covered food. “Forgive my cooking skills, this is one of the few dishes I know how to make. I intend to study the craft of mortal cooking and baking so I can look after you properly.”

“Oh, Loki that is very sweet but you don-” I stopped short as I looked at the plate of food he had prepared. It was a boiled egg, already cracked so that the orange gooey centre was showing. I started to breathe through my mouth as my stomach twisted at the smell. I resisted the urge to gag and reached for a piece of dry toast instead.

Loki was looking at me proudly and expectantly so I took a bite but inhaled through my nose at the same time and tried to ignore the urge to vomit.

 “Do you know I am a prince?” he asked unexpectedly.

I nodded “Darcy told me weeks ago” I said, struggling not to heave right on the spot.

“We were never thought how to cook at the palace so I hope you like my attempt at it” he said smiling as he reached for a piece of toast and dipped it into the runny egg. “I love gooey egg. My Grandmother would make it for Thor and I as children.” I watched as he bit into the egg covered toast and a small piece of the gooey centre dribbled from the corner of his mouth. The sight alone was disgusting, but that coupled with the smell left me completely nauseous.

I stood up immediately and dropped my piece of toast and the rose. “Sorry” was all I could say before I ran across the landing to the bathroom. I heard Loki call out after me but I was already vomiting into the toilet. I was kneeling down in front of the toilet bowl when I heaved again.

“Molly?” Loki said softly from behind. He must have crept in unheard. “Molly, darling are you -?”

“I’m fine Loki” I interjected, turning to face him and shakily wiping the corner of my mouth “It’s just morning sickness – well, it’s all day really.” I smiled weakly at him as he stared down at me looking slightly nervous.

“You feel like this all day?” he queried, his eyebrows raised.

“No just certain foods seem to smell too strong right now and make me feel queasy,” I replied, “like egg for example, or meat or rich sauces. I just prefer plain food like toast or dry pasta.”

“Is this normal?” he asked, looking more panicked than before. “Perhaps I should take you to a healer just in case.”

“Sweetheart, it’s ok.” I said feeling drained but wanting to calm Loki down. “It’s completely normal, just some hormonal changes. My sense of smell and taste is very sensitive right now is all.”

He paused, considering this before kneeling down on the floor beside me. “I am sorry, Molly. I would not have made you such things to eat if I knew they made you ill.”

I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

Loki leaned in for a kiss and as he did I saw the corner of his mouth still had remains of egg on it.

”Wipe-egg-face” I choked out as I pushed him away and heaved into the toilet once more.

Loki gently held back my hair with one hand and soothingly rubbed my lower back in steady circles with the other as I vomited. Feeling as though I had thoroughly emptied my stomach now I sat up again, enjoying the feel of the cold marble tiles beneath me.

“Feeling better?” he asked, his voice soft.

“I will once I get rid of the taste in my mouth” I answered truthfully as Loki leaned across to flush the toilet. “See, not all pregnancy changes are beautiful, are they?”

“It will take time for your body to adjust to the changes” Loki said as stood up and washed he egg off his face. “I can help you with that, no more smelly food.”

I smiled faintly back at him, feeling slightly embarrassed he had to watch me get sick.

“Your body is no longer your own,” he said smiling softly down at me as though he knew I were embarrassed, “you currently share it.”

“I never thought if it that way” I replied truthfully, wiping my mouth once more.

“Perhaps bare it in mind? I shall get you a glass of water” he said, still smiling sweetly as he left.

I got up and brushed my teeth and just as I finished Loki returned with a glass of water. “Maybe you should go back to bed, darling” he said, passing the water to me.

“No, honestly I feel better now” I replied, sipping the water. “I am really sorry you had to see that.”

He looked at me in surprise. “Do not apologise Molly.  I would rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world.”

I smiled brightly at his words feeling instantly improved. “I just feel uncomfortable getting sick in front of another person” I confessed. “It’s embarrassing.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. This is to be expected. Perhaps you only feel embarrassed in front of humans?” he asked smirking broadly. “Hmm, maybe this would help from now on.”

Suddenly where Loki was, there was a black little cat with emerald green eyes. There was no flash of light or sudden cloud of smoke. He simply turned from one form to another as quick as a blink. I watched as the cat playfully batted the end of my dressing gown. I stared at the cat rather stupidly for a few seconds before I started giggling like a child unable to hold in my laughter. I bent down and picked up the cat “Little kitty,” I said softly petting it as he nuzzled into my breasts. I laughed even harder at that and tried to look appalled “Naughty kitty!” I chastised, wagging my finger in its face. The cat meowed up at me before gently prodding one of my breasts with his paw. “Pervert kitty!” I said through more peels of laughter and the cat purred as though chuckling itself. “Who’s a naughty kitty?” I asked opening the bathroom door to find Darcy right outside.

“I can be whatever you want me to be” Darcy replied in a soft feminine whisper and batted her eyelids.

“Darcy!” I cried, my cheeks reddening. “I’m sorry…the cat – Loki-“

Darcy laughed, shaking her head “Chill Molly, Jane and Thor are downstairs. Breakfast is over and we need to talk.”

My cheeks were still red as I replied “I’ll just need a minute to change.” I sat the cat down on the floor and hurried into my room to slip on jeans and a shirt and quickly tied up my hair. Darcy and the once more human Loki were still standing outside the bathroom.

“Do it again!” Darcy pleaded.

“No” Loki snapped.

“Molly!” cried Darcy as she saw me. “Tell him change into a cat again!”

I giggled and looked at Loki “We better go down or Jane will freak” I said.

“Fine” Darcy said and sighed dramatically as she went downstairs.

Loki gave me a grateful look before clasping my hand in his as we headed downstairs “She is a rather excitable mortal, is she not?”

I grinned “She has become a really good friend of mine, so try to get along.”

When we arrived in the kitchen Thor was chuckling at Darcy’s excitement as she explained about Loki being able to turn into a cat, whilst Jane sat at the kitchen table sipping from a mug of coffee with a rather annoyed look on her face.

“Good morning Molly!” Thor boomed as soon as he saw Loki and I, “I take it you and Loki have managed to fix things up?”

“Yes, we did” I replied, smiling up at Thor.

Darcy looked at Loki “Do the cat thing again! Jane you have to watch this, it’s freaking awesome!” she exclaimed.

“Perhaps later” Loki said and I squeezed his hand encouragingly.

“Now is not the time for magic tricks” Jane said looking at Loki “We all need to talk.”

Thor immediately sat beside Jane, Darcy sat at the head of the table, I sat across from Thor and Loki sat beside me, which clearly annoyed Jane as Loki was now right across from her. I heard her give a clear disgruntled sigh. 

Thor cleared his throat loudly and looked around the table. “From now on we will have Loki staying with us” Thor explained. At least that explained why Jane looked moody this morning I thought. “However,” he continued, “as Loki knows, we still must discover what Shields intentions are for all of us if we are to come out of hiding. Today I have to meet with a dear friend of mine who is also a Shield agent.”

“How do you know you can trust him?” I asked feeling mistrustful of anyone in that organisation.

“He may be called upon to help Shield from time to time but believe me when I say he is highly mistrustful of them. He has the means to find out what Shields darkest secrets and is therefore a useful ally to us now. He is a dear friend of mine. I know I can trust him completely. We all can.” Thor answered calmly.

Loki snorted at this and Thor looked annoyed “Brother, the past is gone” Thor said, looking straight at him, “Do not hold onto old grudges.”

I looked questioningly at Loki who answered “I never really saw eye to eye with many of Thor’s friends.”

“Loki” Thor said, his voice rising, “do not forget this man is willing to forget the past and meet with you today. He is willing to help you, to help us.” I watched as Thor’s eyes quickly flickered to me and then back to Loki. Loki clenched his fist but nodded as he looked into Thor’s eyes and I resisted the urge to ask more questions as I felt now was not the time.

“So,” Thor continued as though nothing amiss had happened, “Loki and I will be gone for a few days.”

I felt my heart plummet at this. Loki grasped my hand beneath the table and squeezed it gently.

“However,” Thor continued and looked back at me. “Jane suggested we take a cell phone with us to keep in touch if there is an emergency on either side.”

“They are only to be used in an emergency” Thor repeated and everyone nodded in agreement. “We have one” Thor added and watched as Loki with his free hand removed a phone from his pocket and placed it on the table.

“Now there are three such phones in total. Thor and Loki have one” Jane said. “Darcy and I will take one today” she added and took a cell phone from her pocket and placed it on the table beside Loki’s. “Molly, you can have this one today because Darcy and I will be going to the mainland to do some shopping” Jane took out a third phone and passed it to me.

“Can I go with you and Darcy?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“No” echoed everyone around the table and I sighed rather sulkily.

“Come on Molly, you get the whole house to yourself today” said Darcy, looking at me in pity.

“Molly, you cannot be seen” Thor stressed.

“And we don’t want to draw too much attention to the locals. They only think there are two women in the house” Jane added, which made sense.

“That’s true” I admitted.

“We won’t be long. We just need to do more shopping. We need more food for everyone and some clothes too for Thor and Loki. They need to look more mortal.” I grinned at Jane, this was really true. Jane smiled back before continuing “And we need to get you some prenatal vitamins and other things you need.”

I felt uncomfortable at this “I have savings in my bank –“

“Molly darling, you cannot be seen to be withdrawing cash. Shield will be monitoring you” Loki said, looking at me. “Do not worry we have enough money.”

I looked at Loki merely nodding but felt horribly guilty that I was not able to contribute financially to the house. Loki leaned in and kissed the top of my head “Do not worry” he whispered so softly no one else could hear.

The moment was broken by a loud scraping of chairs as everyone started standing up. Loki however seemed content to sit beside me and lightly stroked my hair as I watched Jane and Darcy put on their coats. Giving a quiet sigh I stood up to see Jane and Darcy off and Loki stood up too. Darcy hugged me tight “Just chill out today, Molls. No cooking or cleaning. Enjoy the solitude!” she said smiling.

Jane smiled at me “We won’t be too long” she promised as she put the cell phone in her handbag.

“Take your time” I said, smiling forcefully, “And have fun” I added to Darcy in particular who winked at me.

Jane gave Thor a rather long open mouthed kiss, while we all looked away awkwardly. Darcy began making loud retching noises which quickly broke them up. Thor hugged Jane tight and whispered his goodbyes to her before the two women left in rather good spirits.

“Now we must go too” Thor said, looking back to Loki and I.

“How long will you be?” I asked looking at Thor, trying to keep my voice cheery and light.

“I hope not to be too long, Molly, but it may be three days to two weeks-” Thor answered before Loki cut him off.

“But if we shall take that long we will contact you” Loki said, looking down at me. “I promise you.”

I nodded again and looked at the phone in my hand. “I just want to make sure they’re set up right” I said to the two brothers as I looked in the phone’s phonebook. It only had Jane and Thor’s number so I rang Thor. After a seconds silence his phone began to vibrate and ring. “Did Darcy set the phones up?” I asked Thor when I realised what the song was.

“Indeed” replied Thor “It is a strange song. But I like it!”

I giggled even harder as Darcy had set his ringtone to the ‘Y.M.C.A.’ song.  I hung up reluctantly as Loki wrapped his long arms around me. “Thor and I must go, darling” he said, gently hugging me.

I turned to face him, wrapping my own arms around him in return. “Stay safe” I said quietly as I cuddled him.

“I will Molly. As long as you look after yourself until I return darling” Loki said and one of his hands rested on my belly. “Listen to what your body is telling you, Molly.”

“I will” I said and placed my hand gently upon his own. Loki smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back softly at first but he gradually worked his tongue into my mouth. I felt him press his body closer to mine and I pulled back, blushing red as I realised Thor was still here, watching with a stupid grin on his face. “Not in front of your brother, Loki” I said quietly but Thor just chuckled.

“Molly, I think he knows we do more than kiss” said Loki, grinning widely “you are pregnant after all.”

I laughed and hugged Thor goodbye, still red-faced “Stay safe, Molly” he said before letting go and picking up his hammer.

I turned to face Loki again and he hugged me tight to his chest “I will return to you as quickly as I can my darling Molly.”

I leaned up to kiss his cheek “I know. Don’t worry I’ll be fine here!” I replied trying to remain cheery. Loki gave me one last kiss before they left out the back door.

I was left completely alone in the house for the first time since my arrival. The silence felt unsettling so I turned on the TV and watched a wildlife programme for an hour. Then feeling peckish, I raided the cabinets for those plain digestive biscuits I liked and a glass of water. I ate in silence feeling bored and rather lonely. I decided to keep busy so I spent the following two hours cleaning the house. I decided to give Darcy’s room a quick clean too while I was at it. I entered her room and immediately opened her curtains to let in some sunlight. I sat on her bed and looked out her bedroom window which looked out over the front of the house. The view of the small houses and untidy wild fields reminded of home. I was then immediately struck by a desire to ring my parents. I took out the phone hesitantly from my pocket. I really did miss them so much, I only wanted to hear their voices to know they were doing ok. I dialled my mother’s phone and my thumb hovered over the call button. Deciding to go for it I pressed the call button and waited with baited breath.

“Please, pick up” I whispered desperately into the phone, “please, please pl-”

“Hello?” said a woman’s voice I recognised immediately as my mothers. I felt a sudden rush of emotion and lay back on the bed.

“Hello?” the woman repeated again, “I can’t hear you properly…Brian, come here.”

I heard a shuffling noise and then heard a male voice speak “Hello? The man asked sounding kind. I wiped the tears which now fell freely from my eyes and sniffed quietly “Is there anybody there?” the man asked sounding slightly annoyed “I can hear someone.”

At that my heart raced and I quickly hung up the phone. I felt overwhelmed. On the one hand I was happy to hear both my parents sounding well, yet I missed talking to them dearly. I started crying as I sat up and could not stop for a long time.

After I wore myself out with crying I stood up and looked out the window once more. In the distance I could see the unmistakable view of four black SUV’s driving towards the house. They were still a good bit away but approaching. I also heard the faint noise of a helicopter too but could not see it just yet. I instantly thought of Shield as this was a highly unusual sight in a remote area and then I realised ringing my parents was a very stupid idea.

I started to panic and decided to ring Thor immediately. I hurriedly rang his number and he answered on the second ring “Hello Molly!” Thor said, “How ar-“

“Thor, I’ve done something stupid” I said, cutting him short as my voice shook in fear.

“What is wrong?” Thor asked sounding deeply concerned as I heard Loki talk urgently in the background.

“I think Shield are coming, I rang my parents on the cell phone…I guess they must be monitoring their phone too. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” I said my voice shaking completely as I watch the SUV’s get closer. I even heard the helicopter draw closer.

“Shhh, Molly” Thor said softly, “I need you to listen to me carefully. From where do they approach?

“The front of the house…I can hear a helicopter too somewhere, Thor I don-” I said my eyes following the four cars draw even closer.

“Leave now through the back door” Thor said his voice sounding strained. I clutched the phone even tighter as I bolted from Darcy’s bedroom and went down the stairs as quickly as I could. “Molly are you leaving?” Thor asked.

“Yes!” I cried forgetting a coat and even shoes as I ran through the kitchen and opened the back door.

“Go to the end of the garden and climb over the wall” Thor said, “Use the bench if you must. Do not worry, it is not a high jump.”

“Ok, almost there” I panted down the phone, stuffing it in my jeans pocket as I heard cars pull up in the driveway of the house. I used the garden bench to quickly climb the wall and lowered myself carefully down the other side of the wall. I removed the phone from my pocket “Thor I did it!” I cried as I looked all around me. Straight ahead was the cliff edge and a view of the ocean. I ran towards it and stopped as I grew closer to the edge.

“Molly, listen carefully to me now” Thor said, sounding upset.

“Yes Thor” I panted down the phone as I heard the helicopter approach and saw it descend in a nearby field.

“Shield are coming for you. They are going to find you. But we will get you back from them, ok?” Thor said.

I felt like a cornered wild animal. “Molly!” Thor cried “Can you hear me?”

“Yes Thor…I just…can I speak to Loki now?” I asked, struggling not to cry.

“Yes, just one more thing” Thor said quickly. “You must not tell Shield you are pregnant with Loki’s child. You must not mention you know of us at all, Molly. And you must throw this phone over the cliff edge into the ocean before Shield approach. Can you do that?”

“Yes Thor” I said, as I saw two men climb over the back garden wall “Loki!”

“Molly darling” I heard Loki say softly.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m so sorry” I said beginning to cry.

“Shhhh darling, everything will be ok” Loki cooed into the phone “We will find you. Be brave darling.”

“Loki, they’re coming” I choked out as the two men approached at a brisk walking pace as it was obvious I had nowhere to run to.

“Shhh, everything will be ok” Loki repeated “I love you, my darling Molly”

“I love you too Loki” I whispered, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

“Be brave Molly” Loki whispered. “You must throw away the phone now. And Molly, I promise, we will find you”

“I know sweetheart” I said stepping closer to the cliff’s edge “Goodbye.” I then threw the phone over the edge of the cliff into the ocean and turned to face my kidnappers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Seized

Chapter 11 – Seized

I quickly wiped the tears on my face and held up my hands above my head. My heart thudded madly in my chest and I tried to ignore it as I stared at the men. I knew I needed to calm down and be brave as Loki suggested. Yet this was going to be hard as I saw each man had a gun on his belt and I had to fight the urge to run like hell.

“Molly Wilde?” one of the men called.

I looked up at the man, my whole body trembling. It was then I realised just how cold I was. I stood in my bare feet and without a coat. Despite it being a reasonably mild and sunny out I shivered as though it were a bitterly cold winter’s day.

“Molly Wilde?” the man called again.

“What do you want?” I asked, my voice shaking as my hands trembled above my head.

“You must come with us Ms Wilde” the man said stopping short as he stood in front of me. “You can lower your hands Miss.” The other man smirked widely at this and instinctively I knew I did not like the other man.

I lowered my hands, still shaking completely. I then saw more men and women in the distance climbing over the garden wall. I looked at them feeling petrified by their presence - their armoured presence. I never even saw a gun up close before and now everyone bar me had one. My gaze flickered between the man who spoke to me and the approaching men and women. “Why do you have guns?” I asked, my eyes filling with tears. “What’s going on?”

The other man looked excited by the growing armed presence “Guess you better do what we tell you then, Miss” he said smiling, clearly enjoying the commotion.

“Shut it, Dwight” said his partner, “Go tell them retreat. I have Miss Wilde and I will bring her in.”

Dwight looked livid, “But I –“

“Agent, I gave you an order. Now move!” commanded the other agent. Dwight threw me an ugly contemptuous look before he left and retreated down towards the back garden wall. I watched as he spoke to the other agents and saw each of them climb back over the wall one by one.

“Ms Wilde?” the remaining man called.

 I looked at him still scared of what the hell was going on.

“My name is Agent Ward” he said. “And we have no intention of harming you today as long as you cooperate with us.”

“Ok” I whispered.

“I need you to come with me, Ms Wilde” Agent Ward said and he lightly reached to grab me by my arm. “We need to talk to you urgently”.

I immediately flinched as he came forward “Where are we going?” I asked, taking a step back from him.

“Everything will be explained to you in time. I will not hurt you if you cooperate” he repeated and grabbed me by my arm again and this time I let him, remaining silent and scared. He turned and held my arm tightly as we began to walk back towards the house.

“There is helicopter ready for you nearby” Agent Ward said, walking at a brisk pace.

“What if I refuse to go with you?” I asked my voice sounding rather quieter than it usually did as I kept up with his pace.

“Ms Wilde, we will bring you in if you refuse or not” Ward said and held my arm even tighter so that his grip hurt. I did not reply but merely allowed myself to be walked towards the house. I followed him with a deep sense of foreboding. Wherever this man was taking me, I knew that I did not want to go.

With the help of Agent Ward, I climbed back over the garden wall and back into the house. Agent Ward loosened his grip on my arm somewhat when we entered the kitchen and it was easy to see why. Dozens of Shield agents were routing through the kitchen, the living room, going up and down the stairs and undoubtedly the upstairs bedrooms, I would never manage to escape with all these Agents present. I watched in shock as they rummaged through cupboards and presses and felt a great personal insult at their lack of compassion as my friends belongings were tossed aside carelessly on the floor. My heart dropped as I silently watched them tear my new home apart until Agent Ward tugged my arm again breaking my reverie.

“Is there anyone else in the house, Miss Wilde?” asked Agent Ward asked.

I looked up at Agent Ward and saw him clearly for the first time. He was tall, at least 6”1, he had a tanned complexion, a definitive American accent and his face was impassive.

“Miss Wilde, there are Shield Agents combing through this house, if there is anyone else living here with you we will find out” said Agent Ward.

I remained silent my gaze flickering back to the Agents.

“As you wish Miss Wilde, your lack of cooperation will be noted” said Agent Ward and he roughly grabbed my arm and began walking briskly through the kitchen again, pulling me with him.

Agent Ward dragged me forcefully from the house and down the driveway, passing the four black SUV’s I had seen approach the house earlier. I noticed each of them had S.H.I.E.L.D adorned onto the side of the car and briefly wondered what exactly it stood for. He did not allow me to put on a coat or even shoes before leaving the house and my feet hurt as we proceeded down the gravel driveway and onto the old dirt road. He held my arm so tight I knew he would leave a mark. His pace never faltered as we briskly walked to the nearby field just up the road where the helicopter waited for us. I stumbled clumsily over a large stone and a sharp sensation shot up through my right foot. I gasped a little and paused my pace. Agent Ward merely sighed and tugged me harder so that I was pulled forward to walk briskly again. I continued on, trying to ignore the stabling feeling of the cut on my foot. By the time we entered the field where the helicopter was it had started to rain heavily. The skies that were blue only a half hour ago were now filled with dark clouds. A loud roar of thunder clashed through the sky making me slip slightly in the muddy field. Agent Ward dragged me forward once more ignoring the thunder and the rain. I shivered and heard the helicopter start up as we approached closer to it. Lifting my head I watched the propellers begin to spring into life. I watched the grass around me dance and ruffle by the force of the helicopter propellers as Agent Ward’s pace slowed down as we got closer to the helicopter and heard him mumble softly. I looked up and saw he spoke into a cell phone with his free hand. The helicopter door opened before us as Agent Ward finally let go of my arm to climb into the helicopter. He then reached down and pulled me surprisingly gently into the helicopter. I sat down as the door closed with a loud thud behind me.

I looked out the window as the helicopter rose from the ground feeling apprehensive about what lay ahead. I wanted to stay here in Inis Mór with Thor, Darcy and even Jane but most of all I wanted to stay with Loki. I managed to not cry as the helicopter rose higher and my eyes searched for one last look at my house down the road. I could not see that far ahead due to the heavy rain that lashed against the helicopter window and just as I was about to give up all hope the rain stopped suddenly and I caught a glimpse of my house before the helicopter turned veering sharply to the right and taking us away from the small island.

I stayed focused on my surroundings throughout the journey in hopes that I could at least form a rough estimation about where I was being taken. There would be a time for tears and panic later I thought but for now I needed to concentrate. I tried to imagine that this was just another work trip to an archaeological excavation site. This proved to be a good technique as my job required a need for focusing on the detail no matter how little in order to gain an understanding of the larger picture.  I guessed we were heading back towards Ireland again, as within minutes the sea beneath us gave way to lush green fields. This proved to be correct as the journey only lasted less than ten minutes before we landed again. I was glad to be off it as I did not like heights. Agent Ward helped me off the helicopter and once more roughly pulled me by my arm towards a private hangar up ahead. He kept quiet and so did I as we walked towards it. Right now I guessed we were in Connemara airport because of the local regional aircraft's that were around us. However I had no time to confirm this theory as I was being rushed into a private hangar where I was surprised to see a private jet. Its engines where humming softly and I knew a longer journey was ahead. I again imagined that this was just another job I was on and climbed up the steps and boarded the jet in silence. I sat across from Agent Ward as the jet began to move out of the hangar and onto the runway. Again we were up in the air rather quickly and it became clear we were leaving Ireland and flying over the Atlantic Ocean. My heart sank at this, I guess I was heading to America. I stayed quiet for a while, the only sound being Agent Ward on his cell phone, informing various people he had me and was taking me back to base. I hoped he would mention where this base was but he never did.

After about an hour into the flight, Agent Ward stood before me with a small tray of food in his hand. He cleared his throat and I looked up “Here” he said handing me the tray, “you should eat something.”

I looked at him clearly surprised by this and he merely shrugged “I told you Miss Wilde, we do not wish to harm you. You are being compliant on our journey so far and have not attempted to flee from us. So we will treat you with more kindness.”

I took the tray from him but did not believe for a second he meant me no harm, “Thank you Agent Ward.”

He smiled and nodded “You are welcome, Miss Wilde” he said, before going back to his seat.

I removed the foil that covered the tray and was immediately struck by the scent of beef stew which made me gag right away. I started to breathe through my mouth and focused on the bottle of water instead. I vainly attempted to place the tray on the floor but was only subjected to the close up sight and scent of the dish. I hurriedly unbuckled my belt and dashed to the bathroom, however Agent Ward had stood up and blocked my way. “Miss Wilde where do you think you are going?” he asked.

“Sick” I replied bluntly as he still blocked my way.

“I think you should-” he said and was abruptly cut off by me vomiting on his shoes. I looked up to see him close his eyes as though mustering up the strength to not look down at his shoes “Ah...I see” he said and stepped back from the small puddle of sick. “Off you go to the bathroom then.”

I ran passed him to the bathroom and closed the door behind me as another wave of nausea hit me and I vomited down the toilet again. I kneel down on the floor and heaved until I felt I had nothing left in my stomach. Once finished I sat back on the floor, one hand on my belly “Are you happy now?” I whispered down to my stomach rubbing it lightly in an attempt to soothe it “Don’t you worry, Daddy’s going to find us.”

***

The journey lasted a further five hours by plane. I convinced Agent Ward I was a bad flier and suffered from nausea so he gave me bread and water which I digested without any trouble. When we landed it was dark and I guessed by all the bright lights I saw when landing that we were in New York. I was freezing when I stepped out of the plane and it did not help that I had on no shoes or even a coat. However I only had to walk a few feet off the plane when I was guided into a black SUV.  We drove for what felt like hours and in complete darkness so I lost any clear idea of where we might be heading. Exhausted by the day I fell asleep in the back seat of the car, unable to stay awake any longer.


	12. Questioned

Chapter 12 - Questioned

It was pitch dark, but I stumbled on feeling along the wall edge to manoeuvre around. _This place was unfamiliar_ , I thought as I moved forward the best I could. I knew instinctively that I was safe here and so I was not scared. I knew I was supposed to be here – _there was definitely something here I was supposed to find_. I stumbled on until I heard the distinct but distant sound of voices up ahead. I began to move quicker and as I did the unmistakable view of a vertical line of light appeared, growing bigger and brighter as I approached it. As I grew closer I realised it was a crack in a door and I rushed forward opening it eagerly. I stepped into a small, glum looking bedroom. The black, threadbare curtains were closed and a single overhead bulb seemed to sway back and firth as though caught in some draft. I did not recognise this place. Darcy was sitting on the single bed, staring straight ahead as though lost in thought. her usual smile was gone, her expression glum and face pale. I rushed towards her.

“Darcy!” I exclaimed, stopping when I stood in front of her “Darcy, are you ok?” I reached out to touch her hand, but immediately recoiled. She felt like ice cold water and it made me shiver to even brush off her skin. “Darcy?” I tried again “Please, what’s wrong?” Yet she did not look up nor acknowledge my presence in any way. I knew this was highly unlike her so I decided to search for the others. I took one last look at Darcy before moving on. 

I moved on to the next room, where I heard more voices. I stepped in and smiled, despite being in a similarly gloomy, dimly lit room. Thor was sitting down on a small well-worn sofa, his golden head of hair in his hands “We will think of something” he mumbled into his palms.

“Thor!” I cried out, reaching forward to pat his shoulder. Again the ice cold sharp shock sparked through me and I recoiled from him.

“Ah, yes brother dearest, because you are the master thinker” said a smooth voice full of sarcasm. I looked up to see a dark haired man pacing the length of this small living room back and forth. My heart jumped at the sight of him.

“Loki!” I squealed out, hoping he of all people would hear me but he did not seem to and continued his pace towards Thor. As he drew closer I realised his eyes were red and slightly puffy, his hair was in a dishevelled heap and his voice was uneven, almost hoarse.

“She placed her trust in you - in us!” Loki cried out and he threw an angry glare at Thor, “Yet here you sit as though you do not care at all. I wonder if it were your precious mortal, Jane would you –“

“Do not test me, Loki!” Thor cried slamming his fist down on the coffee table in front of him, sending a split right down the glass surface, “I care for Molly like she were my sister.”

“THEN WE MUST DO SOMETHING, THOR!” Loki cried his voice loud and croaky. “What do you think your dear friends at Shield will do to her once they discover she carries my offspring? And it will become soon obvious that this is no usual mortal pregnancy. What of the tests they will perform on her, to study her?”

I watched in silence as Thor looked at Loki “Does she know of what to expect?” Thor asked his voice suddenly low and soft.

“No,” Loki said, his hands going through his hair once more, pulling it back in clear agitation “I did not get a chance to explain it to her.”

“She is a smart, strong woman, Loki” Thor said “And she will be able to handle all of this. We will get her back.”

“We will” Loki repeated then turned his back and resumed his pacing once more, turning his back on Thor. I followed him as he spoke again “I will personally kill anyone who hurts her” he mumbled.

I looked up at his eyes as a single tear feel down his cheek.  I reached to squeeze his hand gently ignoring the cold shock I felt as I did so. “Sweetheart” I said softly and his eyes flickered up to where mine where. “It’ll be ok.”

“Molly?” he whispered and then I felt the ground shake.

I held Loki’s hand tighter in panic “Loki?”

“Molly!” Loki exclaimed, squeezing my hand back, but I soon found I was clinging to nothing before everything went black.

“Miss Wilde” I heard a voice call and felt my shoulders being slightly shaken. “Miss Wilde, wake up!”

I heard the words, yet it took a few seconds before they slowly sank in “Lo - ” I stopped immediately once I opened my eyes to see Agent Ward before me.

He paused, looking down at me “Lo?” he repeated, clearly confused.

“Hello” I mumbled, feigning sleepiness as Agent Ward helped me out of the car.

“You fell asleep on our journey and I didn't want to wake you” he said as I stood up still feeling exhausted and shivered involuntarily as my bare feet touched the cold concrete floor. “Once we get you inside, I can find you shoes” said Agent Ward and grabbed my arm once more as we started walking.

“I – I always get tired travelling” I said, my mind still trying to focus attention on Agent Ward and not on Loki who I had just seen in my rather realistic dream. I looked around me realising I was in an underground car park.

“Are we finished travelling now?” I asked.

“Yes, Miss Wilde” said Ward as he approached an elevator. He pressed the button and the metal doors opened soundlessly. “There is someone who would like to see you right away.”

“Yes Mr Ward” I replied, trying to sound as though I were complying as we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind us.

Agent Ward smiled down at me and I resisted the urge to sneer at him. Instead I nodded politely and waited patiently for elevator to stop its ascent.

The doors opened on a rather long, narrow corridor. It had no windows or natural light seeping in, only dull lights that guided our way. We walked down this corridor until we came to a sleek, wooden spiral staircase, which we climbed slowly. This brought us up to another brighter and open corridor that bridged across a busy open area below us that looked like a reception area. I quickly glimpsed at this before we came to another staircase. We either could go down to the reception are or up again to another level. We went up the staircase to a bright small corridor that had only two rooms parallel from each other, one of which had clear glass walls. Again I barely noticed this before I was brought into the opposite room, where Agent Ward finally let go of my arm. “I will go and find you shoes Miss Wilde. Someone will be here to speak with you shortly” he said before quickly exiting the room. A clear metallic snap told me he had locked the door behind him.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was pretty much empty, bar a silver steel rectangle table and two steel chairs on either side. It was dark with no windows and had navy walls that were lighted with smaller wall lamps. Overall it was gloomy, small and clearly used for interrogation. I sat on one of the steel chairs that faced the door and tried to focus. I looked around the room again and saw a small black camera in the corner. I was clearly being watched. Just as I started to panic the door opened and a man came in and closed the door behind me.

He was wearing a simple grey suit with a white shirt. He was older than Agent Ward, but not as tall and had black hair that was thinning out  on the top of his head. He smiled cheerfully as he sat opposite me, placing a brown folder with my name clearly stamped across the front in black, bold capital letters across it on the table before me. “My name is Agent Coulson and I work for Shield, but I guess you know who I work for. How nice of you to join us today” he said.

I smiled a little back at him “I really had little choice in the matter, Agent Coulson” I replied calmly.

“You should be pleased Miss Wilde” he said, opening the folder and removing a photo before laying it on the table for me to see “We have been searching for you for some time now. We feared the worst.”

I glanced at the photo on the table quickly. It was obviously me, it would be foolish to deny it.

I shrugged and tried to look unworried. “I did not know I was being searched for.”

“Perhaps not. Yet you disappeared at quite a suspicious time, Miss Wilde” Coulson said as he searched throw the folder again removing more photos and laying them face down on the table.

I feigned confusion again as I looked up at Coulson who studied my closely in silence before turning one of the photos upwards. I immediately recognised it as the hammer Thor had gave me in exchange for his own.  “Do you recognise this, Miss Wilde?” he asked.

I nodded and tried to look honest “Of course. I discovered this hammer on an archaeological dig I worked on in Germany.” I replied, which was technically not a lie.

“The same archaeological dig that you abandoned?” Coulson said.

“Abandoned?” I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. “I did not abandon anything, I was told to search for an artefact and report any find. I performed my duty exactly.”

“But that is not the whole story, is it Miss Wilde?” Coulson said, leaning back into his chair. “You found the hammer, reported it and then seemingly vanished.”

“I hardly vanished, Mr Coulson. I finished my job. I had no reason to linger once my job was completed” I argued “I reported the hammer to my boss as instructed -”

“No Miss Wilde, you reported _a_ hammer” interrupted Coulson. My heart began to thump frantically at this. _He knows Thor's hammer was switched!_   Yet all I could was wait for him to continue. So far Mr Coulson had shown me no proof that I had taken another hammer.“Why the hurry to leave so quickly, Miss Wilde?”

“I believe that is entirely my own business.” I stated flatly.

“No Ms Wilde, that is in fact, our business” said Coulson and leaned forward intently his calm composure vanishing as he stared at me. “The private company you worked for was a subsidiary of Shield. Therefore, we own it along with all its directives and employees.”

“Well then as you will know, I reported to work as requested five days a week for six weeks. I followed my duties exactly without ‘hurrying away’ as you so put it. And I discovered and reported my find. I fail to see any problems” I said, trying to keep myself calm and professional as I clasped my hands together on the steel table.

“Miss Wilde, we would not have hired you without searching your background. Your references were outstanding for a young archaeologist such as yourself so early into her career” said Agent Coulson and I could not help but feel a small glimmer of pride at this. “But” he continued, “you did not comply with your duties. Yes, you reported the find of a hammer to me by email. However you did not meet with me, your boss, to discuss your find, as you were instructed to.”

“I - ”  I paused, trying to think fast, “I apologise for not meeting to discuss the find with you. However I had a difficult six weeks on this dig and wanted to leave immediately.”

“Difficult?” he queried, looking marginally interested now. “How so?”

I cleared my throat before I continued “My co-workers and I did not speak in the same language, which made the days long and often lonely. I worked long hours in silence, which left little time or energy for socialising outside work hours. I found it difficult to work in such an isolating environment” I said, meeting his stare. This was at least true at any rate. “I wanted to leave as soon as I finished the job.”

Agent Coulson studied me closely “I am sorry to hear that Miss Wilde” and I felt myself relax somewhat. Perhaps I would be let go after all. “Yet” Coulson continued, “I am confused as to why there is clear evidence of you turning up to meet me to discuss the find such as your parked car, your site set up, your work tools – even your handbag but no trace of you.”

I swallowed thickly “I felt I left all the information you needed behind. I also left the company car where you could clearly find it.” I said, knowing how pathetic this sounded.

“Is that so?” Coulson said, and started to smile openly again. “Strange how you would leave all your belongings behind in your apartment, all your clothes, your personal effects even your passport. It is strange you travelled back to Ireland from Germany without a passport.”

 _Oh shit!_  Agent Coulson or his team must have searched my apartment in Germany too.

“Again I wonder why you chose to leave that particular day – the day you report such a rare treasure, to disappear? I think we here at Shield were understandably left wondering why you left in such a hurry” said Coulson a slight smug smile forming on his face.

Again I remained silent, hoping I could quickly think of a valid reason for my strange behavior.

However Coulson continued briskly “Where you offered money?”

“Money?” I replied, shocked by his reasoning “Money for what?”

“For the hammer” he replied simply, his fingers pausing as the prepared to turn over another image.

“I do not understand you, Mr Coulson. I left the hammer at the site” I said.

“No, Miss Wilde you left _a_ hammer” Coulson said smiling openly now. “The hammer in your documented reports – the one which you photographed and measured is not the one that was discovered by my team on the site.”

My heart started to thump frantically again as I realised he was right. I had photographed and measured Thor’s hammer and left them in my report behind at the site. I was caught in a lie and had no idea how to respond. I felt like a trapped wild animal. I simply had no way out of this. I tried to think of a quick reason for this when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” said Coulson, who was still smiling at me.

The door opened and Agent Ward came in holding a pair of trainers and socks. I smiled weakly at him but he did not return it. Instead he placed the trainers on the table with the socks and addressed Coulson.

“Sir, I retrieved shoes for Miss Wilde” he said.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. _No shit_ , I thought looking at the pink flowery trainers. _They hardly were for Coulson to wear._

“May I talk with you in private, Sir?” Agent Ward asked.

“Of course” said Coulson standing up. “Miss Wilde, I suggest you take this time to think of where your loyalties lie. After all, we are the good guys here. Our only aim is to protect people.”

“Funny how the good guys kidnap an unarmed, young woman by force to discuss a bloody hammer, isn’t it Mr Coulson?”  I said, abandoning all pretence at respect.

Coulson smile vanished as he stared down at me “You should consider working on your manners” he said as he opened the door.

I gave him a rather sarcastic smile and a soldier salute “Yes Sir!” I said. He closed the door loudly as I suppressed the urge to giggle. I knew I was being foolish to antagonise these Agents but I wasn’t about to be bullied or sell out my friends. I looked at the trainers Agent Ward brought in and sighed. Pink and flowery were not really my style but I put them on anyway - beggars can’t be choosers after all. I felt alone here but I needed to be strong. I knew Loki and Thor will come for me, plus the dream I had earlier felt so real I couldn’t help but wonder if it were or not. I did not have much time to dwell on this before the door opened again, this time a young blonde woman stepped in to the room.

“Miss Wilde?” she asked.

“Yes?” I asked looking up at her.

“Agent Coulson sends his apologies as he cannot continue your conversation this evening” said the woman.

“Did he say why?” I queried, wondering if I would have to stay in this gloomy room all day – or all night, I wasn’t sure what time it was.

“He said to tell you he had made an interesting discovery in your home in Ireland” said the woman “And that he will share it with you tomorrow.”

I swallowed thickly knowing this could only be bad news.

“Please follow me Miss Wilde, I will show you to your room now” said the woman holding the door opened. I stood up and followed her out the door. She had only to escort me across the hallway of the corridor where the glass walled room I seen earlier was. The woman opened the glass door with a key and stood to let me pass through.

“This will be your quarters while you are here Miss Wilde. I suggest you get some sleep” she said following me into the room and closing the door behind us.

“I…” I looked around the room. It was small as I expected, with little furniture just a small bed against the far wall and a small desk with a chair to the left wall.

“There is a bathroom just to the right” said the woman, still standing by the door.

I looked to see another small white door that must lead to the bathroom.

“I..ok” I mumbled making my way to what was now my bed. “Thank you. I guess you can go now.”

“Go?” said the woman “No Miss Wilde, I am to stay here with you.”

“But…” I looked up and saw a small cctv camera in the corner of the room and pointed to it, “I’m already being watched.”

“Just an added precaution for now, Miss Wilde” said the blonde woman.

I nodded, too tired to argue and just climbed atop of the bed. I knew I had lots to dwell and worry upon but right now I was too exhausted. I didn’t even go inside the covers but instead fell quickly asleep fully clothed on the bed with the hopeful thought that Loki would get me out of this place soon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really thrilled by the response of this story! Thank you all so much! Feel free to leave any comments! xxx


	13. Exposed

Chapter 13 - Exposed

I felt as though I had only been asleep for a few minutes when I was woken by the blonde agent. “Miss Wilde?” she called and I sleepily turned to face her from where I lay on my bed. She was standing at the end of my bed, her arms folded across her chest with an annoyed expression on her face. I wondered how long she had been trying to wake me.

“Mm?” I replied still half-asleep, as I looked bleary eyed down at her.

“Agent Coulson wishes to see you shortly. Breakfast is ready” she said pointing towards a tray of food on the desk.

I sighed before yawning widely as I sat up. I still felt exhausted as though I had no sleep at all.

“Perhaps you would benefit from a shower?” suggested the agent and I looked at her confused. “It may help you stay awake” she continued.

“Sounds good” I mumbled quietly, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. The agent followed.

“You must be joking?!” I cried, appalled as she followed me.

“I’m sorry, Miss Wilde” said the blonde woman. “I am under strict orders not to leave you alone.”

I sighed even more wearily as I stepped into the bathroom which was separated into two rooms, one with a door and one without. “Toilet area” explained the blonde agent pointing to the room with a door. “And bathing area” she continued pointing to the open area. “I’ll wait here” she said, sitting down on a wooden bench just passed the toilet area.

At least I could relieve myself in private, I thought as I stepped inside the small, closet sized room with just a toilet and a sink. I closed the door behind me and it made the room seem even smaller. Stepping out a short time later, the agent was still sitting on the bench. I walked over to her feeling like a little child. “May I take a shower now?” I asked trying, but failing to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

“Of course Miss Wilde” said the agent standing up. “Please step behind the curtain to remove your clothes. You may then pass them out to me so they won’t get wet.”

I did as I was told and stepped behind the thick, white curtain. I noticed as I started to remove my clothes that the lighting of the room was specifically chosen in such a way so that my shadow was clearly visible on the curtain. The agent would be able to watch my every move on the other side of the curtain as I showered but my modesty would be kept intact. Obviously there were no surveillance cameras in here, I thought as I stripped down completely and passed my clothes to the agent on the other side of the curtain.

“Towels are on a rack to your right, Miss Wilde” the agent said.

“Ok, em thanks” I said somewhat lamely. I did not feel threatened by this agent but I could not completely respect her either. I turned on the shower and was immediately awakened by the warm water. I scrubbed and washed quickly as I felt horribly exposed. I knew the agent could not see me fully naked, but she could see my silhouette and it felt unsettling all the same. I could not help but glance down at my belly either as I washed. I hoped I would be gone from here before Shield discovered I was pregnant or started to show. I did not want my growing pregnant silhouette visible to this agent. I quickly turned off the shower and dried myself off. I dried my hair the best I could before I got fully dressed once more and fixed my hair in a braid. I glanced at myself briefly in the full length mirror just beside the bench the agent was sitting on. I looked tired but presentable. All in all I looked better than I felt right now, which was something.

“Very good, Miss Wilde” said the blonde woman as she stood up. “Breakfast is on the desk in your room.”

I nodded curtly and went to get breakfast. The agent followed behind me and I rolled my eyes.  She was following me like a lost puppy dog but without the cuteness. My stomach grumbled noisily in hunger as I sat down at the desk. I was starving but was dreading a very heavy breakfast. However, I removed the cover of the tray and was relieved to see just toast and a glass of water. With relief I picked up a slice of cold toast.

“I am to inform you that you will be provided with you basic three meals a day” said the agent.

“How kind of you” I replied dryly.

However the blonde agent merely continued as though she had not heard me “However Agent Coulson would like for you to know that your cooperation with Shield will ensure that your three meals are to a satisfactory standard.”

I looked at her and tried not to smile “I understand” I said and bit into my toast. I was quite happy that I could get basic meals. I could not eat anything too rich or heavy right now as it only made me nauseous. Toast and water suited me just fine. I ate my breakfast in silence, enjoying the simplicity of the meal.

As soon I finished, the blonde agent spoke again “If you would follow me, Miss Wilde,” she said as she walked towards the door, “our medical team would like to look you over.”

I could not keep the surprised look off my face as I answered her “Why do I need to do that?” I asked, refusing to budge from my seat.

The agent paused before answering “It is protocol for Shield to assess our detainee’s health in order to provide them with any medication or treatment they need-”

“That Shield may have caused in forcibly removing them from their homes?” I added, glaring up at her.

Once again she ignored me. “We should get going” was all she said in reply.

I stood up and followed her in silence as she led me to the medical room, which was a far walk from my cell. As I walked I realised just how big this Shield place was and for the first time since my arrival I felt defeated. _What if I do not get out of here? What if I end up giving birth in my cell with neither me nor my child to ever see Loki or even daylight ever again?_   The thought frightened me greatly as I was led into a brightly lit white room.  I was immediately greeted by an older woman. Unlike the agents at Shield who wore black, this woman wore white. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun and she possessed a rather stern face.

“Miss Wilde” she asked, even her voice sounded sharp.

I nodded in response.

“Up on the bed please, we just need to check you out” she said.

“Nice to meet you too” I mumbled but I obeyed without arguing, hoping to get this over with quickly. I sat on the bed, which already was raised at the top so I could sit comfortably upright.

 The woman, who I presumed was a doctor examined my ears and throat and then took my blood pressure. She remained silent until she began rolling up the sleeves of my shirt “We are going to a need a few blood samples” she explained as she finished with my shirt and clipped a small material belt around my upper arm. She then tightened it and flicked my lower arm to find a good, clear vein to draw blood from. I felt a slight pinch as she inserted the needle and filled three vials of blood. As she worked I forced myself to stay calm. I knew Shield were close to discovering I was pregnant and feared what they would do to me once they knew it was only half mortal.

“All done” she said, placing a plaster on my arm and set the vials of blood aside on a tray. “Now, Agent Ward told me you cut your foot on the way in. I would like to take a look at it.”

“It’s fine” I answered, fixing my shirt sleeve back down.

“Miss Wilde, I would prefer to take a look at it all the same” replied the doctor.

I nodded once more in reply and removed my shoe and sock and showed her the cut underneath my foot. The doctor tutted loudly as she looked at the cut then applied some clear cream that stung my foot unmercifully. “That should heal up nicely” she said.

“Can I go now?” I asked slipping back on my sock and shoe.

“Just one more thing” she said standing up and removing her gloves. She then handed me a test tube. “A urine sample, then you can go.”

I took the test tube with trembling hands as the blonde agent escorted me to a bathroom and waited outside the door. _Shield are going to discover I am pregnant_ I thought frantically. _Perhaps they were running other tests and the pregnancy would not show up_ I hoped desperately. I clung to that hope as I returned the now filled test tube to the doctor on the way out. She took it and lay it aside with the two vials of blood. “Thank you Miss Wilde” she said barely looking up as she continued writing in a file.

I then followed the blonde agent once more in total silence. She escorted me back to the interrogation room I had been questioned in yesterday, which was across from my cell. She opened the door of the interrogation room and I entered it reluctantly, knowing whatever Agent Coulson had to say would only add to my misery here.

 “Agent Coulson will be with you shortly” she said, before closing the door. I sat on the steel chair facing the door again and waited patiently for him. I did not have to wait very long until Agent Coulson arrived, with a rather large smile on his face and my folder tucked under his arm whilst holding a cup of coffee.

“Ah, good morning, Miss Wilde” said Coulson, sitting across from me and setting down his coffee and file on the table. “You look a bit peaky, did you not sleep well?”

“Kidnapping can have that effect on a person” I answered, in no mood to play nice with him today.

“Kidnapping?” asked Coulson his smile still prominent. “No, Miss Wilde, we have reason to believe you stole our property. Anyway, enough of the friendly greetings, do you know why I brought you here this morning?”

“No doubt to accuse me of theft?” I offered nonchalantly.

“Miss Wilde, I suggest you adopt a better attitude and show some respect –“

“Respect is to be earned, not to be given freely or as a consequence of fear” I retaliated, growing more irritated by the second by this smug man.

“Is that so?” Coulson asked, calmly sipping his coffee as he studied me over. I stared back at him unblinkingly. “Perhaps you will be more willing to cooperate once I share with you my news.”

“What news?” I asked, sighing as I leaned back into my chair.

“Ah, I thought you would like this” replied Coulson, opening his file and placing a few photo’s on the table. I recognised them immediately as Jane’s notebooks full of her research information. _So they obviously had searched the entire house back on Inis Mór._ “These are Jane Foster’s research notebooks” Coulson said, “Along with these we found some hair samples that confirmed both Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis resided with you on Inis Mór.”

I studied the photos on the table, my mind racing to find a response. I did not want to sell out my friends but I could not think of a reasonable response that would explain how I came to live with these particular women.

“No witty response, Miss Wilde?” Coulson said, smirking almost proudly.

“I don’t know what women you are talking about, Mr Coulson” I finally responded, meeting his stare. 

“I thought you might say that” Coulson said, removing more photos from the file and placing them on the table. “How about this then?” he asked, facing one image up towards me whilst the other was face own on the table.

I looked at the image and fought the rising panic bubbling in my stomach. On the left was a blurred image of the excavation site I worked on. The picture was clearly taken in a hurry from the parking lot and it was obvious why. At least rising six feet from the earth was a red blur, with seemingly golden hair. Clutching tightly to him was obviously a woman, her red hair billowing around her face as they ascended towards the sky. I swallowed thickly as I realised the golden haired man held a hammer. The image was blurred but I knew exactly what was going on. I now realised Coulson knew all along I had left with Thor. Therefore he knew when questioning me yesterday that I had lied to him. He was purposefully playing with me to judge my character.

“Oh, dear, Miss Wilde” said Coulson, sipping his coffee casually. “You’ve gone rather pale.”

“What is this?” I asked, my voice sounding quiet.

“I was going to ask you the same thing” Coulson replied. “I believe the golden haired man to be Thor and this red haired woman to be you.” He then pointed to the hammer “And that there is our property.”

“That doesn’t belong to you!” I exclaimed and then cursed myself for blurting that out.

“Yes it does belong to us. And until we get some answers so do you” he replied.

I bit my tongue as my mind cursed him in every variable way it knew how.

“Silence again?” Coulson asked. “You are really not helping yourself. See I understand why Thor may have followed you, he just wanted the hammer back. However I do not understand why you left with him. Perhaps because of this man?” he then flicked over the other image and my heart nearly stopped beating.

What little colour was left in my face was quickly draining as I looked at the image of a tall, dark haired, man that was undoubtedly Loki even though the image was only of the back of his head. It took me a moment to realise that this most have been the day I discovered the hammer which meant this image was taken the night Loki came to my apartment. It was of Loki with his arms around my waist, his tall frame completely covered mine with only my hair slightly visible from the side as I opened my apartment door. However our backs were facing the image.

“Now this man here, is very strange” said Coulson. “This is the clearest image we managed to get of him. He never shows his face to the camera.”

“Coincidence?” I offered somewhat lamely.

“I highly doubt it. Not only do we have no clear image of his face, but like you, he seemingly vanished. You both go into your apartment together. However whilst you are caught on surveillance cameras leaving the following day, he never leaves the building. Yet our agents could not find a trace of him in your apartment at all” Coulson said.

Again I was silent, I really was in way over my head here.

“So Miss Wilde, do you feel like cooperating yet?” he asked his smile making me want to rip his lips off. “No? Well this is what I think. I think this dark-haired man is working on behalf of Thor. He offers you money for the hammer but you turn him down. So Thor himself gets involved and - ”

A sharp knock on the door cuts Coulson off mid speech. “Come in” he said in an exasperated tone.

Agent Ward entered and quickly stood beside Coulson “Sir, I need to speak to you now” he said.

“I am busy now Agent Ward” Coulson said, looking up at Ward in clear annoyance.

“Believe me sir, this is too important. A quick word in private” Ward pleaded as he gave a quick side glance at me. I swallowed thickly, suspecting I knew what Ward wished to say.

“Very well, Ward but make it quick” said Coulson as he stood up and went outside with Agent Ward. They closed the door behind them so I would not overhear them speak.  However I did not have to wait long before Agent Coulson returned again. He sat down at the table and looked at me with an almost satisfactory smug smile. “I believe congratulations are in order, Miss Wilde.”

My heart sank as my worst fears became a reality. _Shield knew about the pregnancy._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chills

Chapter 14 – Chills

The interrogation room fell into silence as I stared at Agent Coulson.  For what felt like a long time neither of us spoke, the only sound was the frantic beating of my heart.

“Miss Wilde, I said congratulations” said Agent Coulson, his smile more pronounced than ever. “When are you due?”

I had no response, my mind drawing a complete blank as my gaze lowered from Coulson to the steel silver table where the image of Loki still lay.

“I guess our medical team can assess that in time” said Coulson. “Who is the father?”

Again his question was greeted by silence, my gaze still focused on the photo of the back of Loki’s head. I was honestly at a complete loss for words.

“I guess our medical team will assess that too. Miss Wilde, I think you provided me with sufficient information for today” said Agent Coulson as he placed the photos that were on the table back inside his file. “We will continue our discussion tomorrow perhaps.”

I cleared my throat as I watched Coulson stand up “When can I go home?” The question slipped out of my mouth before I even had time to think about it. To my surprise my voice sounded clear and strong in comparison to how I felt.

“Home?” asked Coulson obviously surprised.

“Yes” I said, meeting his gaze. "My parents will be worried " I added, hoping he would think I meant when could I go home to them and not wherever Loki was residing currently.

“We have been monitoring your parents. They are unaware that you are even missing. You often go weeks or even months without contacting them. However as a precaution we emailed them from your account informing them that you went on a last minute job to New Zealand” said Coulson standing by the door and holding it open for me.  Clearly he knew I had no real place to call home.

“Oh, ok” I answered, feeling a little relieved that at least my parents were not worried about me.

“So Miss Wilde, it seems no one either knows or cares that you have disappeared” said Coulson.

***

That day was undoubtedly the longest of my life. _‘It seems no one either knows or cares that you have disappeared.’_ Agent Coulson’s words were on a constant repeat in my mind as I spent the day lying on my bed in my cell. I could not help but feel that this was at least somewhat true. After all, even my parents did not notice anything amiss and I had no real friends, only work acquaintances from travelling for my archaeological work. They would assume that I had taken on another job in some remote place in the world. So no one would really  worry about me at all. And then there was Darcy, Jane, Thor and Loki. Darcy and I had grown close - she had become a best friend and a sister to me, yet she would hardly be able to break me free from Shield. Neither would Jane for that matter – yet I doubt Jane would break me out. She seemed to always be at a distance from me, the only time she seemed to like me was when Thor was around. Which left me with Thor and Loki – if two Norse gods had not saved me from Shield by now then perhaps it could not be done…but what if they did not want to save me? I shook my head at the thought. They would come, I needed to be patient until then.

I just needed to stay calm but this was impossible as it wasn’t just myself I was worried for. My life, my whole body was no longer my own. What of the baby? Without support of friend or family, this pregnancy seemed so much more daunting. I did not know if I could do this alone here at Shield of all places. Shield will eventually discover who the father is and what then? Would they test me as Loki and Thor claimed? Would they attempt to test my baby? I curled up on my side, instinctively protecting my baby at the thought and closed my eyes, desperately trying to drown out my thoughts so I could fall asleep.

***

I could hear voices up ahead as I walked up the pitch dark corridor. I did not feel scared by the darkness, I knew I was safe here. I did not bother to feel my way along the corridor using the wall this time as I knew where I had to go. The vertical crack of light that was the slightly ajar door appeared up ahead again, growing bigger as I approached it. I broke into a run as I got closer pushing the door opened and stepped into a living room. It was clear that this living room was different from the last one I had been in. It was an open spaced very large living room, with modern furnishings and glass walls, outside of which were tall buildings. This was obviously some posh apartment. I quickly glanced around the room for Loki but could not see him anywhere. However I did notice Darcy and Jane sitting on the sofa and made my way towards them.

“It’s not so bad” said Jane who looked relaxed and curled up on the rather luxurious couch, a mug of tea clutched in her hands.

“It’s not that, obviously this place is awesome” explained Darcy, who unlike Jane was sitting upright obviously not in the mood to relax. “But it feels like we’ve abandoned her.”

Jane shrugged “The guys are doing everything they can” she said, before sipping her tea.

“I know, but we’re just sitting here in this rich guys luxury tower doing nothing to help find her” said Darcy.

“He was kind enough to let us stay here” Jane retorted, her voice rising slightly.

“I know that!” Darcy exclaimed. “I’m not blaming him, but I think we should be doing more to find her. It’s our fault she got caught.”

“How is it our fault?” Jane shot back, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead as she looked at Darcy.

“Someone should have stayed with her” Darcy argued.

“She’s a grown woman!” Jane exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

“Who lost her entire career, her home, her family. And she was also knocked up by a Norse god. Obviously she wanted something familiar in the middle of all that madness!” Darcy cried out.

“She knew it was dangerous to use the phone to contact her parents and she did it anyway, putting all of us at risk. It was nothing but selfish what she did!” Jane said, almost shouting now as she set her tea down on the glass table.

“Selfish?” queried Darcy, rising up from the couch. “Not once have you tried to help find her or sit in on the meetings with the guys. You just lounge around and bitch about being away from Thor! You’re the selfish one!” Darcy then got up from the couch and walked away. I hurriedly followed her.

“Darcy! Where are you going?” asked Jane.

“The hell away from you!” Darcy yelled back over her shoulder.

I followed Darcy as she left the living room and went up a sleek wooden staircase and into a large conference room. It had a round wooden table with many office chairs around it. Sitting in one was Thor and he was talking to a rather handsome man with brown hair. I could not help but notice that there was a strange circular light emitting from his chest through the black t-shirt he wore.

“Darcy!” said Thor with a soft smile.

“Hey guys!” said Darcy, who seemed to have recovered from her little fight with Jane. “Where’s Loki?”

“He will not be attending today’s meeting” answered Thor, looking more downcast than I had ever seen him. “He is not feeling…himself today.”

“Is he… ” Darcy continued to talk, but it I could not hear her anymore as though she was in mute mode. I could see her lips moving, but could not hear a sound.

“Miss Wilde?” called a voice and I glanced around the room quickly. “Miss Wilde” I heard again and felt the ground beneath my feet move again.

All went dark around me before I realised my eyes were closed. I opened them to a blinding light and quickly closed them again.

“Miss Wilde!” I heard a voice call. I looked down to see Agent Ward at the end of my bed.

“Mmm…what?” I answered, feeling disorientated. _Where these dreams or where they something more? And if so, what did Thor mean when he said Loki wasn’t himself?_

“You must come with me” said Agent Ward.

“What?” I repeated, lost in my thoughts so much I barely had heard him speak. “I mean, why?”

“Our medical team would like to see you now” he said as I slowly stood up straight.

I yawned before answering him. “Is there any point in refusing to go with you?” I asked, looking straight at him.

“Either you go peacefully or we use other means” replied Agent Ward, who was unlocking the door of the cell. He held it open as I walked passed in silence.

The same female doctor with the stern face that I had dealt with earlier greeted me when I arrived in the medical room with Agent Ward.

“Please, be seated Miss Wilde” she said and I sat in the same place as this morning.

“So, Miss Wilde I trust you know why you are here?” she asked, my file opened on her lap.

“Shield kidnapped me” I said, biting my lip in an effort not to smile.

“I imagine by now you realise you are in fact pregnant, Miss Wilde?” she responded, ignoring my last comment.

I shrugged at her “How can you be so sure?”

“High levels of the hormone hCG in your urine and blood indicate that you are. When was your last period?” she asked.

“I can’t remember” I answered truthfully.

“When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?” she asked.

I rolled my eyes before answering her. “Is there any privacy here at Shield?” I asked.

“I have been informed about your nature, Miss Wilde” said the doctor calmly. “And I think –“

“Hang on a second” I interrupted “What about my nature?”

The doctor looked at me sternly again, like I was nothing more than an unruly child, speaking out of turn. “I have been informed of your lack of cooperation already.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at this “My lack of cooperation?”

“Yes, but it does not matter. Regardless we will perform an ultrasound today” said the doctor as a nurse rolled in a white machine beside the doctor.

“Fine” I sighed as the nurse then lowered the top half of the bed slightly so I was slightly further back but not quite lying down on the bed. I began lifting up my top when the doctor laughed rather dryly.

“What are you doing, Miss Wilde?” she asked, her stern face pulled into a tight smile. Honestly she looked as though she had so much Botox that if she smiled any harder her face would crack in two.

“Isn’t the ultrasound when you get a scan on your stomach?” I asked looking at her bemused.

“Usually, it is yes. However based on your results I believe you to be at a very early stage in your pregnancy so a more accurate scan will be more beneficial”

 I looked at her as a red blush crept into my cheeks “Accurate?”

“Indeed, a vaginal scan” said the doctor, standing up “I’ll return shortly when you are ready” she said, more to the nurse than to me.

I looked up at the nurse confused but she smiled softly at me. “I promise Miss Wilde, there is no need to worry. These scans are completely normal and will not hurt you or your baby” she said, her face full of concern. I could not help but smile back. She looked like a very kind, honest woman, who at least addressed my fears.

“I – ok” I replied, sitting up. The nurse drew the curtain around the bed for privacy. She then looked at Agent Ward who had been standing to my right. “Would you please wait outside the curtain?” she asked.

“I am under strict orders -” he started, but was cut short.

“I am well aware of your orders, Agent. However Miss Wilde is entitled to full privacy whilst undressing, or do I have to go over your head?” the nurse asked.

“I’ll give you two minutes” Agent Ward said, and stepped outside the curtain.  

The nurse then turned to face me again and she was smiling “I’ve always wanted to put him in his place” she whispered and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think the doctor could be put in her place too” I replied in a whisper.

The nurse giggled at that, “She has a face that would curdle milk!”

I nodded trying to hold in my laughter, I liked this nurse. “So do I erm…?” I asked hesitantly, as I remembered why I was here.

“Just take off your jeans and underwear, then you can lie back down on the bed again” she explained.

I did as I was told, removing my pants and panties before lying back down on the bed. The nurse had her back to me the entire time and when I told her I was finished she removed a sheet from the top of the machine and passed it to me. “Now, dear, you can cover yourself.”

I quickly pulled the sheet over my lower half as the nurse took my jeans and underwear and placed them inside the bedside locker.

“Now” she turning to face me fully, “A vaginal scan sounds a bit scarier but some women prefer them than the other scan”

“Really?” I asked feeling nervous.

“Yes,” said the nurse who started to turn on the machine. “Mainly because with the other scan the doctor has to press down on the stomach, whilst the patient has a full bladder which makes it uncomfortable, however with this scan you don’t need a full bladder.”

“Does it hurt?” I asked trying to make my voice sound nonchalant.

“No dear, It doesn’t. It can be mildly uncomfortable at first” she replied then brought the machine closer to the bed so I could see it more clearly. She held up a rather thin and narrow almost wand looking piece. “This here is a transducer. I’ll cover this with something rather like a condom and then put plenty of gel to lubricate it. The doctor won’t go in very deep and it will slide in easily. Try to relax if you can, it will make things easier.”

“Relax?” I offered.

She smiled again “I know, it must be very difficult, but remember if you want to stop at any time just say so and we will.”

Just then both Agent Ward and the doctor stepped back inside the curtain.

“All ready?” asked the doctor.

“Yes” replied the nurse, as she prepared the transducer. I watched Agent Ward look at the transducer. “Agent Ward, if you would stand by the patients head.”

He jumped slightly but obeyed without question. I looked up at him as he stood by my head, as though silently willing him to tease or mock me. However he looked down at me and smiled softly. “It won’t take long Miss Wilde” he mumbled. I looked at him totally confused by his sudden change of character but had little time to question it.

“Are you ready, Miss Wilde?” asked the doctor and I nodded. The nurse instructed me to raise both my legs so that my knees were up whilst my feet were flat on the bed and I did so. However the sheet obscured the doctor from view, so all I could do was wait and feel the transducer slide in. I felt the tip of brush against my outer lips and shivered involuntarily.

“It may be slightly cold just for a few seconds” explained the nurse. I nodded as I felt the transducer slide in slowly and started shivering again.

“Are you ok, Miss Wilde?” The nurse asked.

“It’s cold” I whispered in response as I felt it press in further. It was rather uncomfortable but the cold was not subsiding at all, in fact it was getting stronger. I could feel this bitter cold feeling spreading from my lower region so much so even my legs began to shake.

“Miss Wilde?” said Agent Ward and the nurse looked up from the screen where the images from the transducer were being transmitted.

My whole body started to twitch from the cold “Too cold” I whispered as Agent Ward felt my forehead.

“Stop the procedure!” Agent Ward cried as my head lolled back against the bed and my eyelids fluttered. My hips bucked up as though desperately trying to move away from the source of the cold.

“You heard him!” cried the nurse. “Doctor stop! Her temperature is dropping too quickly!”

“Unbelievable!” I thought I heard the doctor cry but I knew I was losing consciousness quickly, the cold making my breath ragged. “Get Coulson now!” cried the doctor.

I felt someone hold my hand as the darkness grew bigger in my vision, blocking out everything else. “Stop Doctor!” I heard a man yell, and then there was a loud bang and I saw or heard no more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who is enjoying reading the story, leaving kudo's or comments! I'm so glad people seem to be enjoying it! :) xxx


	15. Darkness

Chapter 15 – Darkness

 

Darkness was all I could see, all I could hear. What does darkness sound like? At first it’s almost peaceful, the silence so gentle, so soft.  But the darkness grows even deeper and the silence grows with it. It lies heavy all around, making the air heavy, suffocating all light, all noise until it’s clear you are completely trapped, surrounded, pinned down by darkness. It sneaks up on you, turning from a peaceful silence to that of an eerie silence of a graveyard.

 

“Molly darling” said a smooth, deep voice.

 

I heard it clearly. Was someone here in the darkness with me?

 

“Molly, darling” it said again.

 

I knew that voice from somewhere…was that the voice of darkness itself?  That deep melodious tone sounded enchanting, almost unearthly yet completely enticing. It dominated the darkness, like the moon does the night sky. I must find it, I thought and stepped forward, as though I were being hypnotically lured into further darkness by this voice.

 

“Molly” it whispered, so close now, somewhere near me. I could feel it hold my hand. To my surprise the hand of darkness wasn’t cold, but warm, cosy and inviting. I clasped his hand tightly, letting his warmth wash over me.

 

“That’s it!” he whispered, the joy in his voice was unmistakably clear. “Now open your eyes, please just open your eyes for me.”

 

I clasped the hand even tighter, my mind feeling drained, I just wanted to stay in the darkness for a little while longer. But I would obey that voice, I would this one thing for it. I opened my eyes slowly, barely all the way before I closed them hurriedly again. It was bright, too bright.

 

“Please Molly, try again” said the voice. I would do anything for that voice. So I opened them again, slowly as before but opened them all the way, allowing the sudden bright light above to almost blind my eyes. I hurriedly looked away from the source of the light, and turned to find the voice. He stood beside me, his warm hand still holding mine, his pale face beautifully lit up in a bright smile, his raven black hair wild and unkempt looking. Yet he was not truly here as I could see right through him to the wall behind him, it was though he were a waking dream.

 

“Sweetheart” I whispered.

 

His smile brightened even more at my words, his eyes seemed to fill up “I will find you” he promised, but his voice was fading. I knew what that meant and clutched his hand tighter.

 

“Don’t go” I whispered.

 

I watched as he leaned over me, his lips moving even though I could not hear him speak.

 

He placed one hand on my lower abdomen and then he pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes, desperately wishing I could disappear with him, “Loki” was all I could say, as I felt his hand grow weaker as it clutched mine until eventually I couldn’t feel him anymore.

 

I lay there for some time with my eyes closed, wishing that when I opened them that Loki would be beside me. I knew it was childish but I allowed myself some time to do this before refocusing my energy on what had happened. Loki had been here, faintly of course but he was here. And he had been the one to vanish not me, so obviously he was visiting me this time. I reluctantly opened my eyes and sighed, he was long gone now whatever had happened. Perhaps vivid dreams were just a part of pregnancy but I could not help but feel that these dreams were real. I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I sat up on the bed. I was in the medical room of Shield but the curtains were closed around the bed. I had a drip feeding into my left arm and a considerable number of blankets covering me. And then I remembered what happened and panicking I tore the blankets off me and threw them aside to find I had been dressed in a hospital gown. I placed one hand on my belly tentatively, hoping no damage was done. 

 

“Please, gods no, no” I mumbled checking myself for bleeding but thankfully found none when I withdrew my fingers.

 

“Miss Wilde?” I looked up to find Agent Ward inside the curtain. He studied me briefly before stepping back outside the curtain.

 

“Agent, please!” I called desperately, making him stop in his tracks and come back in again and face me.

 

“Please stay put until I come back with a nurse” he explained, picking up the blankets I had thrown on the floor and placing them back on my bed.

 

“I – what happened?” I asked, unable to keep the panic out of my voice for once.

 

He studied me, his eyes surprisingly soft “I won’t be long” was all he said before he left.

 

I swallowed thickly as he left, my hand still adamantly placed on my belly as though refusing to believe anything bad had happened to my baby. I could feel my eyes sting with tears when Agent Ward returned with both the nurse and doctor from earlier in tow.

 

The nurse looked at me kindly, “Molly, I’m glad to see you are awake” she said and offered me a smile.

 

I could not keep my tears from falling freely “Please” I whispered frantically “Is my baby…?”

 

The nurse immediately sat down on my bed and wrapped her arms around me “Shhh” she said softly as I hugged her back.

 

“That’s enough Cooper!” barked the stern voice of the doctor.  The nurse, Nurse Cooper, I guess, let me go. “Please return to your station Cooper, as it seems you cannot behave like a professional.”

 

Nurse Cooper nodded briefly as she stared at the doctor. She then turned to hug me tight once more, as she did she gently patted my hair “They know” I heard her whisper so quietly by my ear I was scarcely sure I heard her. She then pulled away, her wide staring eyes making sure I had heard correctly. She then got up and left.

 

My heart was still beating frantically as I stared at the doctor, knowing what Cooper’s words meant. However right now I was more concerned about my baby.

 

“Doctor, is my baby…?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

 

The doctor looked me over coldly, no sign of compassion or empathy on her stern, bitter face.

 

“Your pregnancy is progressing normally, your baby is doing fine” she replied simply.

 

Relief flooded through me as I felt fresh tears of happiness form in my eyes. I looked at her and smiled, feeling truly happy to hear this. “So what happened a while ago?” I asked, feeling curious.

 

She looked at me impassively, her cold grey eyes unblinking. “Sometimes there can be…problems when doing these scans” she said, her voice stiff.

 

“But the nurse earlier said the scan wouldn’t pose any risk to me or - ”

 

“Well she was clearly misinformed about that” said the doctor, cutting me short. My gaze flickered to Agent Ward who immediately avoided my stare and looked at the floor instead. Instinctively I knew there was something they were not telling me.

 

“I- ok” I answered, trying to act as though I hadn’t noticed anything amiss.

 

“You are fully awake and alert now. Agent Ward, as soon as I remove the patients drip and she is fully dressed, you may escort her back to her cell” said the doctor.

 

***

 

Days turned into what felt like weeks yet Shield showed no signs of letting me go. There was no clock or calendar in my room to measure the hours or days as they passed making my time here seem slow. I had not heard from Agent Coulson since he had received news of my pregnancy and I began to note his absence as a bad omen. I remembered losing consciousness during my scan and faintly remembered the doctor calling for Coulson. I began to wonder what they had seen in my scan, as their behaviour during and after the scan had changed significantly. Yet despite time moving on, my body showed no signs of change or growth. I expected that by now I would have at least have a small bump or curve but my stomach looked the same as it always did. I began to worry that there was something wrong with my baby that Shield refused to tell me about. Additionally my morning sickness gradually began to decline until it faded away completely. Though glad to be finished with the nauseous feeling, I grew worried about why it had disappeared. The only sign I was pregnant was the sensitivity of my breasts. The slightest touch made, even just from removing or putting on my bra would be enough to make them feel tender. I clung to the hope that this proved my baby was just fine but I could not be certain. I did not go to the medical room to visit the doctor in weeks and therefore could not have my fears addressed. I also desperately wanted to ask was it normal to lose weight during a pregnancy. Though my breasts stayed the same, my arms, my legs, my thighs especially and even around my shoulders and neck began to grow thinner. At first I barely noticed it, but now there was a definite looseness in my jeans and shirt that had never been there before.

 

But it wasn’t just changes within myself I noticed. There was also a change in my treatment from Shield. I still was under constant supervision from an agent in my cell. This was usually by the blonde agent, who I discovered was Agent Green or more often by Agent Ward. Agent Ward seemed to grow nicer to me. He would occasionally talk to me, just about books or TV which helped when the long days dragged on. He would also bring me for a walk outside in an enclosed garden for Shield employees as sometimes I would see Agents chatting or eating lunch. On these rare occasions that I was brought outside, I would sit in the sun and relish in the feel of it on my face. And on those nights I would always sleep better too. I was given three meals a day as promised but they were always slightly small portions, which proved enough to tide you over but never enough to leave you feeling full. I guess that could be why I was losing weight. But Agent Ward seemed to notice this too. Every time I took a shower he would sit outside the curtain with a newspaper or magazine. He would barely look up at my silhouette which made me feel more comfortable. And every time I finished showering and stepped out wrapped in a towel to retrieve my clothes, there would be a snack of some sort on top of my folded clothes. The first time I asked him about it he merely shrugged and said he didn’t have a sweet tooth and added I should eat it in private. I would always wolf it down in the bathroom where I wouldn’t be watched eating. Agent Ward would usually give me his magazine or newspaper too, when he had finished with it. We would then proceed to do the crossword puzzle.

 

I did my best to hold it together. I would not cry or be miserable as it was pointless to do so. I just had to wait for an opportunity to present itself to run like hell or wait for Loki or Thor to break me out. My greatest worry was for the baby.

 

However as more weeks passed, my worries were put to rest. I had been sleepily getting dressed in the bathroom after a shower one morning (Agent Ward had his back to me while he read his newspaper) when I noticed it. A quick glance in the full length mirror stopped me in my tracks. I turned fully to my side as I stood in my underwear and saw it, the slight curve of belly protruding out that certainly hadn’t been there before. My heart swelled at the sight of it and I cupped it tenderly.

 

“There you are” I whispered, trying not to cry in this sudden rush of overwhelming happiness. After weeks of worry, stress and lack of sleep, it was a relief to see actually proof my baby was doing fine.

 

“What?” asked Agent Ward looking up from his newspaper but hesitant to turn around or face me fully.

 

“Oh…nothing” I replied, quickly wiping my eyes before getting dressed fully.

 

And in the days that followed my spirit began to lift slightly. About a week after this Agent Green was on duty. Unlike Agent Ward she would never interact with me or take me to the gardens for a walk. Instead she would remain solemn and watchful. Even in the shower she would watch my silhouette diligently, which was always made me feel uncomfortable. However it made me feel even more uncomfortable when I stepped out of the shower to get my clothes when she passed them to me smiling openly.

 

I looked at her quizzically “Yes?” I asked, tightening the towel I had wrapped around me as she continued to stare and smile at me.

 

“Would you mind getting dressed quickly Miss Wilde and stepping in your room” she asked, her voice full of excitement.

 

“It’s a cell by the way but…sure, I don’t mind” I replied, taking the clothes from her “Why?”

 

“I will have to lock the bathroom and secure you in your roo- cell” she responded ignoring my sarcasm as I slipped back behind the curtain to get dressed.

 

“Why?” I repeated as I towelled myself dry and got dressed.

 

“I am under orders to inform Agent Coulson of any changes I noticed” she said, the excitement in her voice rising.

 

I swallowed thickly as I set my hair in a braid. “Changes?” I asked, trying to sound puzzled.

 

“Yes, Miss Wilde” replied Agent Green. “Both he and the medical team specifically asked to be told when you start to show.”

 

I stepped out behind the curtain and looked at the agent with nothing short of venom in my stare “Why the hell would that be any of their business?”  I snapped angrily.

 

The Agent however kept smiling as she led me out to my cell and keyed the bathroom door. “I won’t be long” she said as she then opened the cell door “And remember you’re being watched” she added pointing to the surveillance camera in the far corner before she left the room.

 

***

 

I spent the next few days wondering what Shield had in store for me. I began to picture being interrogated in some dark room by faceless strangers who were merciless.

Yet days past before I heard from them again. This time Agent Ward was mindlessly reading another magazine while I ate my dinner at the desk in my cell when Agent Coulson entered, holding a large paper bag. I glanced at him and tried to look unworried by his presence and continued to eat my dinner. 

 

Agent Ward set his magazine aside and looked at Coulson “Sir, what brings you here?”

 

“I actually come bearing gifts for our guest” said Coulson, looking at me and holding up the paper bag.

 

“Guest?” I asked smiling but continued to eat my dinner.

 

“Yes Miss Wilde” said Coulson and then spilled the bags contents on my bed. A large bottle of water and clothes fell onto the bed.

 

“How thoughtful of you, Mr Coulson” I responded, “Just what I needed.”

 

Agent Coulson looked as though he were on the verge of saying something smart when he stopped and forced a smile on his face “Your sarcasm is always a treat, Miss Wilde. Now if you wouldn’t mind, please drink this water – all of it and then change into these” he said, pointing at the clothes.

 

I shrugged at him and continued to eat my dinner “Now …why would …I do that?” I asked through mouthfuls of stew.

 

I felt my chair being tugged rather harshly around, by Coulson who bared both his arms on either side of the chair blocking my way out. His face looked venomous and his eyes bulged from his skull as he looked at me, I had never seen him look so angry. I swallowed my food hastily. “Because, Miss Wilde, I told you to. From now on, no sarcasm is that understood?”

 

I forced a smile on my face and raised my arm for a soldiers salute, “Aye, aye capta-“

 

Agent Coulson grew even more livid and grabbed my arm so tightly it hurt. “What the fuck is your problem!” I shrieked and tried to pull my arm out of his tight grip.

 

“Let’s get things straight here” he said, his face a mere inch from mine. “When I say do something, you do it. When I say jump, you say how high? You better remember these rules, or this little one,” he paused and pressed his other hand on my lower abdomen, “will pay the price for your disobedience.”

 

 My eyes widened as I continued to struggle out of his grip. “Don’t touch me!” I snarled.

 

“Ah, ah, Miss Wilde” he chastised and lightly pressed down on my abdomen. “Remember.”

 

 I stopped protesting immediately, my arms dropping to my side as I looked into Coulson’s eyes in panic.

 

“Cooperating now, are we?” asked Coulson, his face regaining its usual composure as he finally stepped away from me.

 

I looked to Agent Ward quickly, who was staring at Coulson with as much shock and disbelief as I had been seconds ago.

 

“Now” said Coulson, handing me the large bottle of water, “Drink all of this and then get dressed.”

 

I nodded and took the bottle of water and began to drink it. Agent Coulson then turned to Agent Ward, “See to it she does this then bring her to Room 87 as soon as she is ready. I have to go and ensure everything is in order.”

 

“Yes, sir” said Agent Ward. “Right away.”

 

Then Agent Coulson left the room. Agent Ward turned back to me and stared at me almost in pity. I silently drained the last of the bottle in water, avoiding his stare. I then picked up the new clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

 

“Miss Wilde” said Ward, as soon we were inside the bathroom. “I…I did not know Coulson would do that.”

 

I ignored him as he babbled on, my hands shakily removing my clothes to put on the ones Agent Coulson had given me. The pants were light blue, tight fitting leggings. The top was much the same, tight fitting so that when I was fully dressed, the tight material made my baby bump quite clear, however it was still small enough that it could easily look as though I ate too much food for dinner. I sighed as I stared down at myself, I hated wearing tight clothes in general but now I would feel completely exposed. It made me uneasy to think about why I was I was dressed this way and more so to wonder what Coulson had in mind.

 

However I had little time to well on this before Agent Ward escorted me from my cell to Room 87. We stood outside the door of the room for some time. Yet I could hear voice speaking within there though it was impossible to make out what they were saying. After about ten minutes the door was opened by Agent Coulson who greeted us with a wide smile. “Ah, just in time” he said, ushering us in. I stepped into the room to find a table with a laptop upon it and behind that was a hospital bed with a machine rather like the ultrasound scan machine they used on me weeks ago beside it. The doctor was sitting at the end of the bed and I had to fight back the urge to scream.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, my voice shaking.

 

“Miss Wilde” said Coulson and hooked his arm in my arm and excitedly walked in front of the laptop. He motioned for me to sit down on the chair right in front of the screen. I did so and looked at the screen and was greeted by the golden haired sight of Thor, who was staring at me wide eyed. I stared at him in total shock; his bright blue eyes and golden skin were as bright as I remembered. Despite my heartache at seeing him I could not help but smile.

 

“Lady Molly” he voiced, his smile seeming forced.

 

“Thor” I whispered.

 

“Are Shield treating you all right?” he asked his voice full of concern.

 

I felt Agent Coulson’s grip tighten on my shoulder “Erm…” I replied, my eyes studying the background of the room Thor was in. It was dark and gloomy with no identifiable features in it. My heart fell as I looked around the room for Loki but did not see him.

 

Thor seemed to see my sadness and smiled at “I have your cat here too” said Thor and raised a ball of black of fur to the camera. I could not help but giggle as I saw the big green eyes look right into mine as Thor held him up.

 

My eyes filled as I studied the cat “Hello, little kitty” I whispered as I smiled openly at the cat. The cat meowed mournfully as Thor held it up to his chest so that both he and the cat were in the frame. The cats gaze never left mine.

 

“Well” said Coulson, interrupting the moment “are you willing to trade or not.

 

“It is not that simple” replied Thor, “the hammer is not mine to trade.”

 

Coulson sighed before signalling something to the nurse then motioned for me to stand up.

 

I continued to stare at the screen however, so Coulson lowered down to my ear “Remember what I said earlier, Miss Wilde” he whispered. I smiled as best I could at both Thor and Loki before standing up.

 

Then Coulson lifted the laptop from the table and faced it into himself “So be it Thor” he said. “We have a surprise though.” Agent Coulson stepped back away from me then turned the laptop to face me once more, capturing my entire frame for Thor and Loki to see. Even from where I stood I could see Thor’s eyes widen and the cat meowed louder. “Congratulations” said Coulson “your dear friend is pregnant” It then dawned on me that Coulson choose these clothes specifically so that my bump although small would be easily visible in these tight fitting clothes.

 

“Coulson!” cried Thor, “She is an innocent. The fault lies with me, not her. Let her go!”

 

Coulson ignored him as the doctor then motioned for me to lie down on the bed and I did so. I knew what was coming but wouldn’t allow myself to cry in front of Loki and Thor. The doctor came around my bed holding transducer, it was a wider one so at least I wouldn’t have to do another vaginal scan, I thought. She smiled at me and I resisted the urge to spit at her.

 

“Did you drink sufficient water?” asked the doctor.

 

I nodded “What was the water for?” I asked, feeling apprehensive.

 

“A full bladder helps push the uterus out of your pelvis which will give a better view of the baby” replied the doctor, as she prepared the transducer.

 

Coulson brought the laptop closer so that he would capture it all on the screen for Thor and Loki to see.

 

“Now, this is quite a strange reaction” commented Coulson. “See, expectant mothers get these scans done all the time, they are harmless. Yet, Miss Wilde here…well you’ll see.”

 

The doctor got the transducer ready before she asked me to lift up my top. I did so feeling embarrassed as everyone’s eyes then moved to my stomach. I looked at the laptop screen to see both Thor and Loki also staring at the shot of my exposed stomach. I felt horrible, like some animal on display at a zoo for everyone present here.

 

“Again, Miss Wilde” explained the doctor. “This may be cold.” She jumped slightly as the cat started meowing and hissing hysterically, clawing at the camera on his laptop at her words. It instantly reminded me of when I was a child, when my dad had found a cat and her young kittens in the shed. Although I wanted to keep them my dad said it would only attract more cats so we decided to gather them in a box and bring them to an animal shelter. However my dad had only taken one of the kittens to put in the box when the mother cat, seeing her young being taken, started hissing hysterically and left my dad with a gash on his arm. In the end we lured the cat in the box with some milk and her kittens followed her. But that high-pitched panicked, furious hissing was similar to the noise Loki was making now in his cat form. It was strange to be instantly reminded of that moment right now.

 

Thor held him close “Be still” I heard him say but the cat kept going.

 

“Shh, little kitty” I whispered. “It’ll be ok.”

 

Coulson rolled his eyes and sighed. “Doctor would you please continue?”

 

The doctor nodded and spread the cold gel around my stomach. Immediately I shivered involuntarily. She then focused her attention to the screen where the images were being transmitted. My gaze flickered to the laptop that Coulson was holding and I stared into the cats green eyes as I started to tremble on the bed, the cold feeling as though it were seeping into my very womb. The cat meowed dolefully. My eyelids stared to flicker as the cold spread around my body now, making my breathing erratic.

 

“Too cold” I mumbled, my hands though shaking were trying to pull at the transducer to make the doctor stop the scan from continuing.

 

The doctor sighed clearly irritated by my actions. “Agent Ward, hold Miss Wilde’s hands down please” ordered Coulson.

 

Ward came closer and gently pulled my hands above my head. I didn’t have much strength to resist anyway, the cold making my body twitch and jerk. Yet now I could hear a muffled thumping sound.

 

“No, stop it Coulson!” shouted Thor, panic clear in his voice as the cat began to hiss hysterically again.

 

My body then went into spasm my head rolling back as the cold seemed to sink into my very bones, my hips jerked violently off the bed as my eyelids fluttered as though I were having a fit. Again I knew I was quickly losing consciousness the only sound I could was the muffled thumps, Thor’s pleading and the cats hysterical hissing and squeals.

 

“K-k-kitty” I mumbled before the darkness took me once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning I was reading John Keats ‘Ode to a Nightingale’ and ‘La Belle Dame Sans Merci’ before I started this chapter, which I think had an effect on the opening (Sorry I’m a total Keats geek!)  
> Oh, and Coulson goes a little crazy here in this chapter. I just wanted to play around with the idea of Coulson being a real crazy bad guy. Let me know what you guys think! xxx


	16. Glimmer

Chapter  16 – Glimmer

 

I existed in darkness only. It blanketed every inch of my surroundings. There is no light here. I began to understand that light does not exist here, it has no need to. But I would wait here anyway; surely that voice would call me again just as it did before? Comfort me with its deep melodious, enchanting tone of voice. I just had to wait…be patient…that voice would come for me, call me by my name and take me by my hand from the darkness. I held my hands loosely by my sides, waiting for his hand to envelope mine and for his warmth to spread throughout me. Yet the darkness was different this time. No voice was coming to lure me from the darkness. I waited and waited but nothing happened. Perhaps I would need to call him? I paused and considered this and decided it was the only logical solution.

 

So I called him, but my voice sounded strained, broken, no more than a broken distorted mumble. However the darkness was fading, it went from a complete thickness to a dark veil. I could see! Only faintly of course, as though I were watching different shades of shadows move, but I could see none the less. And I could hear too. The noises were soft and distant but gradually getting louder as though it were the volume on a TV being slowly turned up. But as the noise increased I also felt a cold spread throughout my body.

 

I called out again, desperately hoping that the darkened voice of Loki himself would hear me, would warm me by his own touch. I did not want to be cold anymore, I could not stand it.

 

I called louder as the veil lifted completely, not caring that my voice was merely mumbling the cries my mind was so desperately trying to make me shout. I took in my surroundings quickly, my eyes darting wildly around the room. I was still in the same room I was earlier, lying flat on the hospital bed. I was cold, but it was slowly fading. A doctor was injecting something into my left arm. Coulson stood beside her, muttering intensely in her ear. I felt a sudden rush of warmth throughout my body at whatever she had injected. I slowly looked to the right and saw the laptop on the bed beside me, its screen dull. Just behind that stood Agent Ward, he had his arms folded as he stared down intently towards my middle. None of them had even noticed I was awake yet. What was it that had their attention? I wondered. I followed Wards gaze down towards my middle and my eyes widened. _What the fuck?!_  There was a pale blue patch on my lower stomach. I stared transfixed as the slightly swollen belly rose and fell with my own breaths.

 

“Ward!” snapped Agent Coulson, quickly breaking me out of my thoughts. I hastily closed my eyes and feigned sleep.

 

“Yes sir?” Agent Ward answered.

 

“Stay here with Ms Wilde, no body bar you, me and Dr Adams is allowed access to this room. Is that understood?” ordered Coulson and I could hear him walk away from my bed.

 

“Yes sir” replied Ward.

 

“Dr Adams and I have to run some tests and do some research” said Coulson. “Should she wake up when we’re gone, alert us immediately. Regularly check her temperature, if it plummets again send for us immediately. No one bar us can know of this patient. Is that clear Agent Ward?”

 

“Yes, Sir” answered Ward and I was glad my eyes were closed or I would be rolling them exaggeratedly right now.

 

I heard footsteps retreat, a door open and then close. “Miss Wilde?” called Agent Ward. I continued to feign sleep. “Miss Wilde?” he called again, “I know you are awake, I just seen you open your eyes a minute ago.”

 

I opened my eyes hesitantly “What do you want?” I asked wearily. 

 

“To check if you are ok. You gave me a fright back there” he said calmly and handed me a blanket.

 

I sat up and quickly pulled down my top down then covered myself with the blanket around my shoulders. “Be careful, Agent Ward, the cameras are always watching and I’m sure they won’t take kindly to you showing concern for your prisoner” I replied and stared at him coldly.

 

“There is no surveillance or monitoring of any kind in Room 87. It is often used for a more…forceful interrogation, so that there will be no official record if it” confessed Ward.

 

“So you let them take me here, even though you know what they might do?” I asked looking at him in complete disbelief.

 

“No, Miss Wilde!” cried Agent Ward and stepped closer to the bed. “I swear to you I didn’t know they would do another scan after your reaction to the last one. I only knew that there would be a video call, but again I didn’t know to who even.”

 

I studied his face closely, shivering slightly as I pulled the blanket closer around me. I saw no lie in his features just an earnest pleading stare met my own.

 

“How do I know if you’re telling the truth? It’s not like I have been given many reasons to trust anyone here” I said.

 

Agent Ward bent down and brought his hands towards the bed. I automatically flinched but realised he was only reaching for the laptop.

 

 “Call your friend” he said and placed the laptop on my lap.

 

“Why?” I asked dryly, refusing to look at the screen. “So you will have more information to feed back to your boss?”

 

“I promise you, I will not” said Ward looking earnest again. “I will not take part in any Shield mission that threatens the safety of a pregnant woman or her unborn child, for any reason.”

 

I looked at him in shock, his words though kind completely caught me off guard. He continued to stare down at me. “Miss Wilde, trust me. I earn my living from catching real villains. You are not one of them. I’m ashamed to see Coulson use you as a pawn for his personal revenge. This may be your only chance.”

 

I nodded but felt a spike of curiosity at Wards words. “What personal revenge does Coulson have?” I asked.

 

“I- I apologise. I probably shouldn’t have said that, please forget it” replied the Agent looking slightly flustered “We do not have much time, Miss Wilde. I can explain that some other time. I will stand outside the door and keep watch. Make your call quickly.”

 

I watched as Agent Ward left the room, closing the door gently behind him. I then turned my attention to the laptop. It was lightweight and as I looked at it I noticed it had gone into screensaver mode. I hesitantly pressed a key at random, expecting Shield would have made it difficult to reconnect to the last call but was greatly relieved to see a little ball of black fluff curled up on a desk pop up on my screen. Obviously neither one of us had disconnected.

 

I smiled widely at the sight “Little kitty?” I called softly and giggled as the cat jumped upright as though he received a sudden electric shock. “Easy little kitty, it’s only me” I laughed.

 

The cat turned to face the camera and meowed clearly in excitement. I watched as his tail started to wag and giggled again. “Loki, its ok, there’s no one here, you can change. I promise its safe” I said.

 

 The cat meowed again and tilted its head to its side as though confused. “It’s safe sweetheart,” I whispered, “I promise, please change we haven’t got much time.”

 

I watched as Loki changed into his own form. It amazed me to see him change, there was never any theatrics he just simply, well, changed from one form to another. There was no cloud of smoke, no flash of light or clash of thunder. He just changed form in the blink of an eye.

 

“Molly, darling” he said, his deep voice surprisingly soft. I smiled back at him, my heart swelling with joy as I studied his features almost memorising every line upon his face, the little crinkles by his eyes when he smiled at me, the ways his emerald eyes lit up though they looked tired, his raven black hair rather wild and unkempt looking.

 

“Loki sweetheart” I responded. “You look like you could do with a shower and a good night’s sleep.”

 

He looked at me in shock for a few moments before his face lit up once more and he laughed giddily like a child “Ehehehe” I laughed with him. That strange laugh always made me smile or giggle.

 

“I guess I do darling. I may have let myself go a little” he confessed, trying but failing to run his fingers through his hair as he caught them in various tangles and knots.

 

“I hope you’re looking after yourself” I chastised and he laughed even harder.

 

“My pregnant girlfriend is being held captive by Shield and she worries over me…oh Molly” he said and his smile slowly faded. “Are you all right?”

 

“I’m doing just fine, considering the circumstances” I confessed, and started to well up. “But I miss you. I wish I never made that stupid phone call, I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Shhh, darling, I miss you too, so very much” he cooed softly. “It’s all right - what you did was understandable. We should have never cut you off from your family like that.”

 

“But I-“ I babbled.

 

“But nothing, Molly. You called your parents; it was hardly the crime of the century” responded Loki, sounding like his usual sarcastic self. It made me happy to hear that tone of voice again. “It was I who got you into this mess.”

 

“No you didn’t. I choose to-“ I argued.

 

“Let us not waste this precious time discussing who is to blame” said Loki, cutting me off. He suddenly looked at me in great concern, “Do you still love me?” His words had an almost childlike simplicity to them, desperate yet they were completely earnest as I stared into his face. His smile was gone, he looked strangely vulnerable.

 

“Loki, how can you ask such a thing?” I responded “I love you.”

 

I watched as his face lit up “I love you Molly” he said, his wide smile infectious and making me smile in return. “I feared since you were taken by Shield you may have grown to hate me.”

 

“I will never hate you Loki” I vowed.

 

“Nor I you” he responded. “I know you haven’t much time Molly, but I have sent for Thor, he has information for you. Until then I need to speak with you, how are you feeling?”

 

“I feel ok now” I answered, but could not keep the panic at bay for long. “I felt cold earlier really cold, like ice was inside me. Loki, my stomach went blue.”

 

He nodded as though this were the most normal thing I the world. ”What kind of blue?”

 

“Light, almost a baby blue” I said, confusion etched into my face at his calm response. I then checked my belly quickly again. “But it’s gone now. Why is it happening?”

 

“You must keep warm Molly, do you understand?” Loki said urgently, and I knew Thor must be there now with him as I heard rustling in the background.

 

“I’ll try, but why is it happening?” I repeated again

 

“It’s complicated but really it is just got to do with my heritage” said Loki and then he looked right into my eyes. “Just listen to your body Molly. I have to let Thor speak to you now. We will find you. I love you.”

 

My heart fell at the speediness of his goodbye “Goodbye, I love you too” I replied trying not to cry as Loki stood up and out of my view to be replaced by Thor.

 

“Lady Molly!” boomed Thor enthusiastically. I saw a pale, long-fingered, slim hand whack Thor into his shoulder.

 

“For gods sake Thor, keep your voice low!” snapped the smooth low voice of Loki. I could not help but laugh.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Thor said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

 

“Yes, I’m fine” I answered as Thor received another blow on his shoulder.

 

“This is no time for pleasantries, you fool!” hissed Loki.

 

I tried not to laugh as Thor looked crestfallen. “Yes, of course brother. You are right” Thor whispered before continuing. “Molly, I will go straight down to business as Jane would say. I have some friends at Shield.”

 

I looked at Thor confused as another whack fell on his shoulder. “Brother, she cares not about your friends. Just tell her what to do!” snapped Loki.

 

I had to bite my lip in an effort not to laugh this time. “Loki, give him a chance.” I said.

 

I could hear Loki’s strange laughing in response “Molly darling, you have the patience of a saint.”

 

Thor cleared his throat and I laughed. “Sorry, Thor. Please continue.” I said, trying not to smile.

 

“Well, out of these only a few regularly contact the base you are in. It took much work but we have informed then about your situation and convinced them to search for you. However this has to be done in a modest way so as to not arouse suspicion” said Thor, his voice becoming more confident. “These agents are known as Agent Barton, Agent Romanov and Agent Rogers.”

 

“Barton, Romanov and Rogers” I repeated in an effort to remember the names.

 

“Exactly” replied Thor. “Now these Agents search for your location daily but they can only search a very small area at a time so as not to gather too much attention. But this proves to be a painstakingly slow process. Really it would be easier if you find them.”

 

“How?” I asked feeling confused as to how I would even try to escape and find of these agents. “Thor, I don’t know if I ca-“

 

“Do Shield ever let you out of your cell?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes, sometimes I go to the medical centre” I answered, trying to focus. “Oh, and sometimes, maybe once a week I’m escorted to the garden.”

 

Thor nodded “Good, good. Now do you ever pass a large area – a what do you call it again… um…” Thor trailed off, his face looked lost in thought.

 

“A reception area, you oaf!” I heard Loki hiss.

 

“Ah, yes, brother! Thank you!” responded Thor, his face lighting up once more.  “Do you ever pass a main reception area?”

 

“Yes, I think so. On my way to the medical centre or when I go to the garden” I answered.

 

“Excellent!” exclaimed Thor. “I will inform these agents to focus on monitoring the reception area. Once you reach the reception, scream, shout, do whatever is necessary and we will take it from there” said Thor.

 

“Thor, I don’t understand” I said, feeling confused. “Why would I make a scene at reception?”

 

“Molly, you are one of Shields prizes right now. A slight fuss from you will alarm agents to go reception to escort you back to your cell. The agents I mentioned will be posted nearby and one of them will be the agent to escort you back to your cell” Thor answered.

 

“But I thought I was escaping?” I asked, my mind a blur.

 

“You will but first we need to know where Shield are keeping you” answered Thor. “Remember you do not need to escape just cause a commotion at reception. Can you do this, Molly?”

 

I paused, Coulson’s threat about my baby still lingering in my mind. But it was the only chance for freedom I had so I had to take it. “Yes, of course I can” I answered.

 

“Then we should go now, remember Molly, just cause a commotion” Thor repeated “Good luck.”

 

“Be careful” warned Loki’s voice.

 

“I will. Goodbye sweetheart” I said and then Thor disconnected.

 

I sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to get my thoughts and emotions together. Seeing Loki made my heart swell with happiness but saying goodbye almost broke it in half. But I could not sit and weep and dwell over this. I needed do as Thor asked. I needed to get those agents attention. I now had a slight glimmer of hope of leaving this place and I was going to cling on to it as tight as I could

 

Not long after this Agent Ward returned to the room “Are you finished Miss Wilde?” he asked.

 

I nodded, “Yes, Ward” I said. “Thank you for allowing me to do that.”

 

He gave a slight smile before he answered “I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Wilde. I have to inform Coulson you're awake now though otherwise it may attract suspicion for you to be asleep for so long.”

 

I smiled brightly at Agent Ward’s words. “I completely understand. By the way, my name is Molly.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Torment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning that this chapter does contain elements of assault so you may want to give this chapter a miss if that may be an issue for you.

 

Chapter 17 - Torment

I spent the following few days being interrogated by Coulson. Ever since he had threatened me our dynamic had changed. I would no longer spew sarcastic comments at him or even laugh at his pitiful theories of why I tried to ‘steal’ Thor’s hammer from Shield. In fact, as the days wore on I would barely say anything at all to him other than a civil response of ‘yes’ or ‘no’. It was clear that although Coulson initially thought this a great improvement; he gradually began to grow more irritated by my lack of response. The more questions he asked me, the more my mind would retreat and think over about the best way to make a commotion at reception the next time I passed it.  

“Damn it, Miss Wilde!” called Coulson after a few days of constant interrogation. He slammed his fist down on the steel table, making his water spill slightly onto the desk and on my file. I jumped slightly as my thoughts were once more interrupted but resumed my composed demeanour and looked at Coulson rather calmly from across the table. “Are you even listening to me?” he demanded as he angrily brushed off the slightly wet file.

“Yes, Mr Coulson” I answered and stared unblinkingly back at him. He looked back briefly and I swore I saw the faintest glimmer of surprise in his eyes before he looked back down at the file again.

“Look…Molly – may I call you Molly?” asked Coulson his voice suddenly turning soft. I looked at him and tried not to smile. I wondered when he would begin to use the ‘good cop’ approach.

“Only my friends call me Molly” I answered.

Coulson sighed and then nodded. “I guess I haven’t earned that privilege yet, have I Miss Wilde?” He did not wait for an answer before he continued “But I promise you that we mean you no harm. We are the good guys here.”

I opened and closed my mouth rather quickly as I fought the urge to argue with Coulson about this. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I merely nodded at him in response.

“I think we may have got off on the wrong foot, Miss Wilde” said Coulson and reached out to pat my hand on the table. I had to fight the urge to sharply pull my own hand away and instead focused on meeting his stare once more. “Perhaps you are an innocent victim in all of this. After all, your friends; Jane, Darcy even Thor, none of them were willing to exchange a hammer of all things, for you. Clearly you or your baby are not very important to them” he said softly, his hand patting mine once more.  

I focused on remaining calm, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach that Coulson’s words might be true.

“But we here at Shield, we want to help you. See, Miss Wilde, sometimes people can get in over their heads” said Coulson squeezing my hand gently. “Was that what happened with you? Did Thor promise you money and an escape for the hammer or was it more than that? Perhaps he got close to you – too close. I imagine a man like that would be hard to resist.”

“Perhaps you could date him then Coulson?” I snapped, growing more irritated by the second as I pulled my hand away from his rather quickly. “I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you when I leave this place.”

“Have I hit a nerve Miss Wilde?” he asked, his voice baring the hint of his usual tone again. It was obvious his ‘good cop’ routine had not his desired effect on me. “See, I’m beginning to think Thor simply used you just to get his hammer back.”

Again I grew silent as Coulson waited for a response. “We know the child is that of a god” he stated flatly.

I already knew they knew this, the nurse had told me as much a few weeks ago.

“However Miss Wilde, your reaction to cold stimuli makes me question if the father is Thor” said Coulson, flicking threw his file again and pulling out a photo.

My whole body tensed as he then placed the photo face down on the table, completely obscuring the image.

“Do you want to hear something interesting?” smiled Coulson. “Thor has a younger brother – an adopted, younger brother who is half-Asgardian, half-Jötunn or more as they are more commonly know frost giant.”

My eyes flickered to the up-turned photo on the table. I watched as he turned it over and saw Loki’s image staring back at me. He was well dressed in this photo and his long raven hair was elegantly sleeked back. He wore normal clothing, a well-tailored black suit and tie with a scarf casually draped over his shoulders. He also carried a golden staff. Despite the fear I felt and I also felt a heated desire. Gods Loki looked good in just about everything.

“This is Loki” said Coulson smiling. “But I believe you know that already.”

From that moment on I ignored Coulson’s persistent attempts to try and make me confess that Loki was in fact the father of my baby. I guessed they had no real proof to confirm this or they would have done so already. All they had to go on was a sneaking suspicion of my reaction to cold stimuli and the evidence that I was carrying a half-mortal baby. However I refused to acknowledge this theory at all and slipped back into my composed quiet demeanour. Coulson kept me there for hours more until my stomach began grumbling loudly in hunger. Finally we were interrupted by Agent Ward.

“Yes?” queried Coulson as Agent Ward came into the room.

“Sir, Miss Wilde has not eaten in over ten hours. The medical staff are insisting she eats a dinner” said Ward.

Coulson sighed as he stood up. “Fine, take her back to her cell.”

Agent Coulson stepped outside the door without a backwards glance as Ward came over to me.

I stood up rather slowly, my legs feeling asleep after being seated for so long. I was tired and very hungry by now “What’s for dinner?” I asked wearily as Ward packed up my file that had been left on the desk.

“I’m not sure” answered Ward with his back facing me. “But it doesn’t smell too great.”

I sighed again. I longed for Chinese food recently like crazy, the food here at Shield was well disgusting.

Ward laughed when he heard my sigh “I kept you a granola bar though” he said as he stood up.

“Yummy!” I answered, my mood lifting. “You’re my guardian angel here, you know that right?”

Ward laughed again as walked out of the room, “I can’t have you starving now Molly, can I?” His laughed stopped immediately as he stepped outside the door. Agent Coulson had been standing just outside the open door and from the expression on his face it was clear he heard everything we had just said.

***

After that incident I didn’t see Agent Ward anymore. I missed his presence a great deal – not just for the snacks he provided, but for his company. As far as Shield agents go, he was exceptionally nice and had gone out of his way on more than one occasion to help me in any way he could. I hoped he wouldn’t be in too much trouble and that he would be merely reposted to another task. However his absence also meant another significant blow; I was no longer taken to the Shield gardens or even to the medical centre for check-ups which meant I was given no opportunity to pass through the main reception. Instead I was locked in my cell day after day usually with Agent Green supervising me, which was bad but the reappearance of Agent Dwight made it worse. Agent Dwight was an Agent I encountered on the day I was kidnapped by Shield from Inis Mór. His attitude that day made me feel as though I did not like him very much, but after his first day of supervising me, I knew it was more than that, I hated him. His presence instinctively made me uncomfortable and I would rather even have Agent Green supervising me than him.

On one particular morning I was curled up in bed on my side, one hand protectively on my bump as I faced the wall of my cell. I seemed to be placing my hand there a lot more often like a custom I unconsciously developed. I could hear Agent Dwight pottering around the cell and tried to ignore him. Instead I continued to remain curled up on my bed with one hand firmly on my belly. I was trying to remember the dream I was having…Loki had been it and he looked tired, his long raven locks pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail. Then I felt a hand brush my head as though stroking my hair. I tensed immediately as my eyes open. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked as I turned to look at him standing beside my bed.

Dwight merely smiled. “Rise and shine, Wilde” was all he said in reply. As I sat up I was aware that Dwight had not yet stepped away from my bed but was watching me intently. I stood up quickly to go and change in the bathroom in privacy when Dwight spoke again. 

“Your beer belly’s getting bigger” he said, smiling at his own juvenile joke.

My belly had indeed grown slightly more pronounced, however it was easily noticeable in the tight garments Coulson gave me that I had chosen to use as pyjamas. I shrugged it off “That’s what happens when you’re pregnant” I mumbled as I lowered my clothes I was carrying over my stomach.

“You sure you’re even pregnant?” he asked. “Surely you should be bigger by now? ButI guess that’s what happens when mortals fuck with gods. You got some half-breed inside you that’ll probably kill you before it’s even born” said Dwight calmly.

For a split second there was silence. Dwight’s face was lit up in a triumphant smile as I felt tears threaten to fall rapidly from my eyes. I simply turned and made my way to the bathroom, where at least there was a door and I could change in peace. I slammed the door behind me before slumping against the door and dissolving into tears. Perhaps it was hormones or perhaps it was the weight of the world on my shoulders but I cried so hard my whole frame shook. I missed Loki so much and I just wanted to get out of this place. I don’t know how long I cried for but I was still sniffling slightly when I began to get dressed. However I started crying afresh when I realised my jeans felt tighter. Realising this was definitely a hormone outburst, I forced myself to take deep steady breaths to calm down. My jeans did fit although they were tighter at the belly but I could still zip them all the way up. However I could not button them, but I figured that at least my shirt would cover that anyway. I then put on my bra. The sensitivity of my breasts as of late was increasing even more, so that even leaving my bra on throughout the day could turn painful. I looked down and knew my breast size had increased by at least two cup sizes already. I could not help but smile as Loki had told me of this little fact as he teased me months ago _“In the coming months they will get bigger, so you will undoubtedly need new bra’s.”_ I laughed to myself as I remember him saying these exact words to me so long ago and finished getting dressed before going back out to Dwight to have my breakfast.

As I drew closer to the table I saw Dwight standing by the desk holding a bowl in his hands. As I approached he took another spoonful of whatever he was eating and placed the bowl down on the table. He wiped his mouth and grinned as he looked over at me “Your breakfast is getting cold” he said tapping the bowl he had just ate out of.

I sat down at the desk and looked into the bowl. It was a half-eaten bowl of porridge. I threw him a dirty look “You ate half my breakfast?” I said, my tone rising in anger.

Dwight looked down at me and laughed “I got bored waiting for you to come out. Be thankful I left you any at all.”

I turned my back on him and picked up the spoon and began eating what was left of my breakfast. My hand shook violently out of sheer anger as I ate. He had picked at my meals before but he had never eaten half of it. The portions were small enough as it was without Dwight eating half of it. I still felt hungry after I finished but decided to not dwell in it. Instead I would turn my anger into something productive. I got up rather slowly, one hand over my mouth the other on my belly. “I don’t feel so good” I mumbled rather quietly.

“What?” asked Dwight, the confusion in his voice unmistakably clear. “Why, what’s wrong?”

I walked slowly towards my bed “I think…I don’t know, I may need to see a doctor” I mumbled, chancing a quick glance up at Dwight. He looked cautious as he came closer.

“This came on a bit suddenly” said Dwight, raising one eyebrow in doubt. “Maybe you just need to a bit of an energetic wake up.”

Now it was my turn to look confused. “What do you mean?” I queried, trying to keep the soft sick tone in my voice.

“A nice shower may do you the world of good” he said and his hand reached for my shoulder.

I stepped back out of his reach. “I don’t think that will work” I answered.

“Just try it, if it doesn’t work, I’ll escort you to the medical centre” Dwight said, his tone was light and airy but I did not trust his words. However a compromise would seem like I was cooperating so I would try to do it this way.

“Ok” I responded and made my way back into the bathroom. Dwight followed behind me closely and when I entered the shower area I felt him pull me by my shoulders so that my back was flush against his front. I shrieked loudly and tried to desperately pull myself away. However his grip was tight on my shoulders and I could feel him grind his hips into my back so that I felt his hardening manhood. “What the fuck are you doing?!” I shrieked. “Stop it!”

“See, you seem so much better all ready.” whispered Dwight. I trashed desperately but his grip never faltered. I felt his hands slip by my hips and grip them tight. “But then again you're only faking being sick, aren’t you? Don’t ever lie to me again” he said.

My breathing became heavy but I did not answer. He raised one of his hands and tugged my hair back sharply so that my whole head tugged back against his chest. His lips came across my neck and my whole body froze as though in shock. He kissed my neck before whispering in my ear. “Do you understand?”

My body was entirely still now “Yes Dwight” I panted.

He pushed me forwards suddenly so that I stumbled slightly “Go wash, you filthy whore.”

I did not have time to think properly before slipping behind the curtain and undressing. I showered quickly, aware that Dwight was watching my silhouette on the shower curtain. I trembled the entire time I washed, even more so when I heard the tiny moans coming from just behind the curtain. Dwight obviously was enjoying the show which made me feel nauseous. I stepped out warily when I finished, wrapping the towel tight around me as I retrieved my clothes and tried to ignore that Dwight was zipping up his trousers.

Though still in shock I realised I quickly needed a new plan to try and get to reception.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been amazing! I never thought anyone would read this let alone like it so thank you so much for all the kudo's and hits! :) xxxx


	18. Risky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just another trigger warning for assault. So just bare it in mind if this makes you uncomfortable, don't read. On the plus side though, there is some happy moments in this chapter too! xx

Chapter 18 - Risky

The rest of that day was the most difficult day I ever had at Shield. Dwight’s constant surveillance of my every move was disturbing. I couldn’t relax as I ate my lunch even though he left me eat it in peace. I couldn’t even relax as I lay on my bed or even as I read over some old newspapers Agent Ward had left behind. Dwight did not come too close to me at any point but merely stood by the cell’s glass door, but I still felt threatened. His gaze was constantly upon me but he never said a word, which for Dwight was highly unusual. I dare not think what debauched thoughts ran through his immoral mind. Though internally I was terrified I forced myself to act normal, I could save my tears for later. As difficult as this was I managed to carry it through, the only betrayal were my shaking hands as I ate lunch or read the newspaper. All the while he watched in silence I grew increasingly uneasy and decided to avoid returning to the bathroom whilst Dwight was present as this was the only place he could assault me undetected. This was most challenging of all as after a few hours passed I really had to pee. At some point I guessed Dwight knew I was holding it back and reacted to it. He went to the large beaker of water on the desk and drank from it. Then he spilled some on the floor. He even resorted to making low hissing noises. But I ignored his childish attempts to provoke me. I could wait. I wasn’t far enough into my pregnancy that this was a major problem, it was just uncomfortable. However later that day I was rewarded for my patience by the emergence of Agent Green who came baring my dinner and to relieve Agent Dwight from his duty.

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow” he said, with a slight wink before he left the room.

As soon as he left I made a beeline straight for the toilet. When I came out Agent Green was standing by my desk looking at me with a quizzical expression.

“I really had to pee” I muttered as I sat down to eat my dinner. I dare not tell Agent Green what happened with Dwight as I did not trust she would believe me. I did not trust anyone here at Shield, except Agent Ward and the nurse. But they were gone now. Also Dwight had not believed me earlier when I feigned illness so I guess Agent Coulson had warned the Agents that I would make any attempt to try to break free from this cell.

Falling asleep that night proved to be difficult. I could not help but dwell on tomorrow and how I would get through another day with Dwight. I also feared what would happen if he told Coulson I feigned being ill just to leave my cell. But even so, Coulson could not possibly know why I need to leave my cell…unless somehow Ward had told him. I turned on my side and mentally shook my head. No. Agent Ward would not betray me nor had he listened in on my conversation with Thor and Loki. But Coulson had threatened the life of my baby if I misbehaved. And I guess faking sickness was a form of betrayal. But surely Dwight wouldn’t risk telling Coulson about that or it would risk Coulson finding out about the assault. Somehow, even with all these thoughts swarming my mind I eventually fell into a restless sleep.

***

I turned restlessly into the wall, ignoring the voice calling me “Just five more minutes darling” I muttered, craving just a little more sleep.

“But Mama, you said that five minutes ago!” said the young voice. Despite my sleepy state, I could not help but smile at the voice. He was far too smart for his age, an attribute that was no doubt gained from his father.

“Did I?” I queried, still smiling as I slowly started to wake up. I pulled my blanket up over my head, stifling my laugh.

“No hiding Mama!” cried the little boy and I felt him climb up unto my bed. He stumbled over my body as I let out feigned cries of pain. The little boy was giggling for all he was worth and started jumping up and down on the bed just by my head. “Up!” he cried.

I lay still on the bed trying not to laugh or move but kept perfectly still and silent. “No sweepy!” he demanded as his jumping slowed down. He paused in uncertainty. “Mama…are you awake?”

I quickly sprang up, pulling the blanket down from my face and wrapped my arms around the little boy hugging him close to me “Boo!” I cried and the boy erupted into giggles again as I tickled him. 

“I wasn’t scared Mama” the little boy said rather proudly as I picked him up and placed him on the floor.

I sat up and studied. He was so beautiful and smart like his father. At the age of three, his speech was quite advanced although he had not quite mastered how to pronounce the letter ‘l’ or 'r' yet, but we were working on it. I put it down to all the effort I put in in teaching him the alphabet and telling him stories. He was kind and very playful and, of course like his father he was very mischievous.

“That’s my brave boy!” I answered as he ran to get his ball to play with. It wasn’t really a ball, it was just a bunch of crumpled up newspapers enough to make a rather rugged ball. He threw it towards me and I caught it. “Loki, darling” I said, trying not to smile “you know we have to have breakfast and then some school before we play.”

“Pwease Mama!” he begged. “Just five more minutes!”

I looked into his little chubby face and smiled. His hair was raven black with eyes of emerald green and lilly white skin. His pleading face melted my heart. “Fine, but just five minutes” I answered and threw the ball back to him. His face lit up in excitement as we threw the ball back and forth.

“You’re spoiling him” said a voice from the far corner of the room.

I ignored him completely as I looked down at my son, smiling warmly. “Loki, darling, go have your breakfast before it gets cold” I said softly.

“Can we pway some more then?” he asked, his tiny face full of concern. “You said five minutes”

I laughed at his expression “You are far too much like your father” I said.

“Papa?” the boy asked. I had told him many stories about his father and he listened in awe about his father’s ability with magic and the adventures he had with his uncle Thor. “I’m bwave like Papa!” he declared proudly.

“Yes you are, that’s why I named you after your father” I said, sitting down on the floor as Loki came over and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around him as he cuddled close to me. “Papa will be so proud of you” I whispered, hugging him close whilst taking the paper ball from his hand. “When we leave here, me, you and papa are going to live together in a house with a big garden for you to play with and-”

A chuckle from the far corner of the room interrupted the moment. “You’re never leaving here” the voice said confidently.

The boy turned to look at me, his emerald eyes wide and almost scared. “Don’t listen to him sweetheart” I whispered and kissed the boys forehead. “Someday soon me and you will leave and go live with Papa. Now why don’t you eat your breakfast before it gets cold?”

The boy stood up and tottered off to the desk to eat his breakfast. He stopped half way and faced me again. “Then we pway?” he asked.

I smiled warmly at him “I promise sweetheart, then we’ll play” I said. I watched him totter off and climb onto the chair to eat his breakfast. I then turned to face Dwight. “If you ever scare my son again” I snarled in a deadly low whisper. “You’ll regret it.”

Dwight laughed. “What can you possibly do? Besides the boy should know the truth. False hope isn’t-”

“It’s all we have!” I cried, startling Loki at the desk, making him drop his spoon and turn to look at me. “It’s ok sweetheart, Mama is just talking” I watched as he turned back to his breakfast. “Besides we will get out of here-”

Dwight laughed even harder. “You’re more delusional than the child! No one is coming to save you. Your life is here now in this cell. Get used to it.”

“I will get out. Loki deserves more than this” I snarled refusing to back down from Dwight.

“You’re right” said Dwight stepping closer to me, reaching out for my shoulder. I stepped back from him quickly. “He deserves more, so much more. The poor boy must get lonely. How about we give him a brother or sister?” asked Dwight, his face lit up in a malicious smile. I felt my heart race as my gaze flickered from Dwight to Loki.

“No” I muttered panicking, stepping back away from Dwight and shaking my head. “No! No! NO!” I screamed and woke up with a start. I was back in my cell, lying on my bed. My hand protectively covered my bump under the sheets as Dwight stared at me from the corner of the room again. “Morning, Wilde” he said with a smile.

I stayed in bed for as long as I could, facing the wall curled up and terrified to move. That dream was beyond disturbing – it was terrifying, all the more so because it could very well be my future, or well, our future, I thought as I soothingly rubbed circles into the side of my belly. No, I would not let that happen. I would get to reception today, one way or the other. With that steely determination in mind I rose from bed and ate my breakfast in silence. Again, Dwight must have eaten half of it as I slept because it was half-eaten already. But I made no comment and simply ate in silence, neither looking nor willing to talk to Dwight.

“You’re very quiet this morning” said Dwight as I finished my porridge and drank some water. I shrugged and drank the water, my thoughts wondering about food or drink I actually wanted. I craved coffee, oh gods! The minute I thought of coffee I inhaled deeply as though hoping the sudden scent of coffee would rise from my glass of water. But I would happily settle for some tea, peppermint tea and a scone maybe…oh and Chinese food! Gods I would kill for Chinese food or maybe chocolate. My mouth literally watered as I thought of chocolate…all nice and cold from being in the fridge and sucking the chocolate bar.

“Wilde, I’m talking to you!” interrupted Dwight rather irritably.

“Oh” I responded a second too late. I sounded rather spaced or even stoned. “Erm, yeah just quiet is all” I said as I stood up and made my way to the bed. I refused to show any fear to this man.

Dwight followed me and stood before me as I sat on my bed reaching for a newspaper to re-read for from the pile at the end of my bed.

“Aren’t you going to have a shower and get dressed?” he asked, glaring down at me as I unfolded the newspaper and began to read.

“No, I was thinking of a lazy day today” I replied dryly as I idly started to read the entertainment section of an old newspaper. “You know, a pyjama day, bed and gossip stories…oh apparently a certain Tony Stark is up to his old tricks again.” I added reading a storyline at random and trying not to laugh at the confused expression on Dwight’s face as I glanced up quickly.

“Miss Wilde?” said Dwight and his voice had a forced tone of quality to it.

“Mmm?” I replied and continued to read another story about some actresses’ botched nose job.

“I insist you shower and get dressed” he said.

I smiled and continued to read. “Do you? Why is that now I wonder?”

I heard Dwight give a sigh of clear exasperation. “Because, Miss Wilde. It is part of a guests routine here at Shield and-”

I snorted in laughter rather loudly. “Guest?” I asked.

Dwight’s hands shook in frustration as he pulled the newspaper out of my grasp and threw it on the floor. I tutted rather loudly “Temper, Temper” I said as I chastised him and wagged a finger at him as though correcting a temper throwing child. I knew I was deliberately antagonising him but I refused to show fear to him.

He looked as though he would like nothing better than to snap my finger clear off.

“Miss Wilde,” he said his voice shaking now in its forced calm, “the medical staff and Coulson insist you have a daily routine in order to develop a healthy mind-set for you and your child. This will allow you to feel more at home here at Shield as you get used to - ”

“Never gonna happen” I said brazenly as I met his stare.

“Excuse me?” he said, looking completely baffled.

“I said it’s never going to happen. This will never be my home” I answered standing up and facing him. He was easily half a foot taller than me but I did not care. Let him hit me, I thought, at least the camera’s would see.

Dwight looked livid now his hands curling into fists. He picked up my bundle of clothes and threw them into the bathroom. “Go take a shower” he snarled, as he turned to faced me again.

“Make me” I responded, standing my ground firmly.

His face smiled briefly as he tugged my arm sharply. I pulled back and shrieked. “Stop it! The camera’s are watching you, you idiot!”

Dwight laughed; “I’m only pulling your arm” he said and continued to pull me roughly into the bathroom. “No one will come unless there is real threat.”

I shrieked even louder at his words and desperately tried to shake him off. But he was far stronger and easily pulled me into the bathroom.

“Strip” he ordered as he sat on the bench. I looked at him and started to tremble. Deciding obeying would be best to avoid hurting myself or the baby I went behind the curtain and stripped down. I was fully aware Dwight watched my silhouette the entire time. “Pass me your pyjamas” he barked threw the curtain. I paused uncertain what he meant. I threw the pyjamas past the curtain out to him as I usually did. “No, Miss Wilde” I heard him say, the amusement in his voice clear, “Come out here and pick them up.” I felt my heart race in panic. I reached for a towel and fumbling wrapped it around my naked body to offer some protection against his gaze. I then stepped outside the curtain and bent down to pick up my pyjamas. I heard Dwight groan as I bent down and was aware he was eyeing my cleavage hungrily. I stood up quickly pulling the towel higher up to cover my breasts but not too high as I did not want to expose my higher thighs or anything else to him. He smiled as I passed him my pyjamas “Pity there isn’t room for two in that shower” he said smiling softly.

I ignored him and stepped into the shower, placing the towel aside. I showered quickly hoping to get this over with as fast as possible. Once I was done, I stepped out quickly, my towel wrapped firmly around me once more as I reached for my clothes. To my surprise Dwight handed them to me without any comment and I was able to slip back behind the curtain and dress with relative ease. Perhaps the worst of his words and actions were over, I thought as I pulled on my shirt. I stepped out fully clothed to find Dwight standing just outside the curtain. I jumped in fright at his sudden quick appearance and close proximity. He took the towel from my hand and threw it behind him. I automatically took a step back but hit against the firm stone wall of the bathroom.

“You know, I always had a soft spot for red heads” he said, stepping closer, his hand went to stroke my cheek and I recoiled, turning my face to the side. His other hand gripped me by my chin and he turned my head to face him. He towered over me, pressing his body closer to mine as I attempted to push him off. His hand then left my chin to stroke my hair before yanking it so tight my eyes watered and I whimpered in pain.

“Please” I whispered, looking straight into his eyes unashamedly begging for him to stop whatever he planned to do.

“Please what?” asked Dwight, his hips slowly grounding against me and I whimpered again as I could feel his eager manhood grind against me. His hand slowly slid from my hair to my neck whilst his other held my hip tightly.

“Please, don’t do this” I whispered as tears fell freely from my eyes.

“Oh…Molly” he muttered and his hand lightly grazed my breast and I shivered involuntarily. “I bet I can make you forget all about those Norse gods.” Both his hands then rested on my belly “Though this thing” he pressed down lightly “should be gotten rid of first.”

Maybe it were something got to do with Loki’s heritage or maybe it was just a normal pregnancy reaction, but Dwight’s words triggered a raw primitive need to protect my young that made me feel instantaneously braver. I snapped immediately at his words, snarling like a wild animal I grabbed his wrists and dug my nails so tightly into them I drew blood. He let out a yelp of pain and tried to struggle free from my grasp but I held him tight as though my nails were the claws of a lion and he were my prey I held in grasp. “This ‘thing’ is my baby” I spat at him. “And if you attempt to hurt my baby, I’ll kill you.” I was surprised by my sudden burst of strength but even more so I was surprised that I meant what I had said to him. He eyes widened as he gaze met mine and whatever he saw there had him gazing at me in fear. “And if you ever attempt to rape or assault me in any way, I’ll cut your dick off” I said simply.

“I’m sorry” he whispered , looking terrified as my nails sank further into his skin so his wrists blood began to drip from my hold on him. I let go, still fuming with rage but trying to calm down. I think I had gotten my point across. However Dwight made to reach for a walkie-talkie looking device on his belt and I snatched his arm, twisting it sharply. He howled in pain but I ignored him and went to grab his other arm. He kicked out at my knee but I stepped aside quickly avoiding it and kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could. He groaned in pain as he doubled over and stepped back, slipping backwards on the wet towel he had thrown aside earlier.

I stood over him with a triumphant smile on my face and kicked him once more in the nuts. He groaned and curled up on himself in pain on the floor. Deciding this was a good as time as any to bolt to reception I reached down and undid his belt and placed it around my own waist. I then removed his black jumper and put it in. Finally I quickly tied my hair up in a bun before taking his hat and putting that on too. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked similar to most Shield Agents who dressed in black as even my jeans were black. However there was undeniably a small bump around my middle. Hopefully I would go undetected just long enough to make it to reception. I turned around just in time to see Agent Dwight attempting to stand using the bench for leverage.

“Oh, no you don’t” I said angrily and quickly grabbed him by his head of hair and whacked his head against the bench. He slumped against the floor once more but this time remained silent and did not move or attempt to speak or moan again. I quickly found handcuffs on the belt and tied him up against the bench. It took me a minute to this right as I fumbled clumsily with the cuffs. Finally I had him cuffed to the bench rather tighter than necessary but I felt he deserved it all the same.

I straightened myself up before leaving the bathroom, ensuring my clothes were presentable and fixed any stray bit of hair into the hat. Red hair would be easily visible against Dwight’s dirty blonde hair. I then took out the key for the cell from the belt and left confidently towards the door. Agents had left me alone before for brief periods of time to deliver messages personally to Coulson. Hopefully whoever was surveying the camera of the cell would assume that I was doing the same. I would hopefully have a few minutes undetected to make it to reception. I knew the way to reception by heart now as I crossed it so many times on my way to the garden with Ward or to the medical centre. I walked slowly down the hallway with my head down so as not to arouse suspicion from passing agents. I focused on Thor’s words as I continued down the hallway _“Remember, you do not need to escape, just cause a commotion at reception”_ I mentally repeated as I walked down the spiral staircase.

Just as I crossed another hallway to go down another spiral staircase a high pitched alarm began to go off. Throwing caution to the wind I bolted down the staircase as quickly as I could. This proved more difficult than I thought as being stuck in my cell all day obviously had affecting my physical health and after a few seconds of running I was already out of breath. I continued as quickly as I could down the stairs and finally reached the reception area. Agents were running in all directions but none seemingly recognised me so far. Deciding to act on pure instinct I quickly went to the centre of reception and stumbled forward a little theatrically causing my hat to fall off. I then tripped the nearest agent who ran passed me and as he lay on ground I made to remove his gun from his belt. The man, who was clearly fitter and more experienced than I was in these situations, stood up quickly and made to grab the gun on his belt before I could.

“Get the fuck off of me!” I shrieked, hoping to make a scene. Agents were now stopping and staring at me. “I said get off of me!”

I then felt strong arms turn me around. I turned and looked up at a tall man with blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He had a kind, young face but his eyes were that of an old soul. “Ma’am?” he asked softly in an American accent. “Why don’t you follow me?”

“I can’t until…” I swallowed thickly terrified now by this absurd plan of Thor’s that had agents swarming me. “Who are you?” I asked feeling scared and protectively covering my bump.

He looked me over with a soft smile “I’m Agent Rogers but most people know me as Captain America” he said, then said quietly so only I could hear  “I’m a friend of Thor’s, Molly.”  

“Rogers?” I repeated and tried not to look too pleased.

“Yes, Ma’am” he said and gently made to grab my shoulder and began to walk through the crowd of Agents that had gathered. “Now why don’t you show me the way back to your cell?”

 


	19. Aftermath

Chapter 19 - Aftermath

“My – my cell?” I repeated looking up at the tall, muscular man.

“Yes, Miss Wilde” said Rogers lightly placing his arm on my shoulder. I automatically flinched at the touch and he looked at me curiously before his face filled with concern. “I – it’s going to be ok. I won’t hurt you.”

“I’ve heard that before” I said, my gaze darting around reception quickly. The majority of agents had cleared off by now, clearly Agent Rogers was more than capable of handling me alone. And the alarm had been silenced now that I had been successfully found. My gaze focused on a woman who was watching us nearby. She was rather beautiful with short, deep red locks of slightly wavy hair, ivory skin and plump, pink lips. She wore a black jumpsuit looking piece that I seen other Agents occasionally wear around here. She stood watching us both intently with her arms folded. Although short in height she had an air of confidence about her – it was clear she was not a woman to be trifled with. Her presence made me think of Agents Coulson’s words about ‘remembering the rules’ or my baby would ‘pay the price’.  Perhaps she was sent by Coulson to carry out his threat of harming my baby if I misbehaved.

I took a step backwards away from Rogers. “I’m sorry” I choked out to the woman who focused her gaze on me now. She began to walk closer and I started to tremble from head to toe.

“I’m sorry, Miss?” said Rogers sounding confused and turning around to see who I was staring at.

“N-no…please” I stammered out to the woman in absolute fear, how could I possibly defeat another Agent today? The woman came closer and both my hands now protectively covered my bump, as I shook my head. “Please, don’t…”

Agent Rogers looked back to me and his eyes flickered to my middle. “It’s all right, Miss Wilde. She’s a friend of Thor’s” he said rather softly and gently reached for my shoulder.

I felt tears trickle down from eyes as “Coulson’s going to hurt...” My words trailed off pathetically as my mind raced through the possible horrific acts this woman might carry out on my baby.

The man gently squeezed my shoulder and I looked up to him. His blue eyes briefly reminded of Thor’s and it was rather comforting. “Why would Coulson hurt you?” he asked quietly, so only I could hear.

“Because…I misbehaved” I whispered, hurriedly wiping my tears away.

Agent Rogers was just about to reply when the woman finally approached us “Need help bringing her in?” she asked Rodgers.

Agent Rogers made a quick glance at me and then back to the woman. “This is Agent Romanov” he said, “and I promise she will not hurt you.”

“Romanov?” I repeated recognising it as one of the names Thor told me of.

“Yes, I’m Agent Romanov” she said facing me now. “Come on, enough chit-chat or we’ll start rousing suspicion.”

I nodded and started to walk slowly back to my cell followed by both Agent Rogers and Agent Romanov each of whom had a hold of either of my shoulders. No one gave us a second glance as we walked out of reception.

“Dwight didn’t hurt you, did he?” asked Agent Rogers, for such a well-built man he had the eyes of a puppy dog. “I mean did he…you know?”

“No” I answered not wanting to discuss this right now with essentially strangers. My mind wondered to Loki, I just wanted Loki.

“Listen to me carefully Miss Wilde, we don’t have much time” interrupted Romanov as we exited reception and began to walk up a staircase, which was completely void of other agents. “Thor informed us of some of the changes you may…inherit from Loki’s heritage in your current state. Some of which you demonstrated today on Dwight-”

“I-I didn’t mean to” I interrupted as we slowed our pace as we went up the staircase. “He just threatened my baby and I snapped-”

“I know” answered Rogers as we walked down another empty corridor “In order for you to leave Shield, we need you to ‘snap’ again.”

“Why?” I asked, quickly glancing at the taller Agent.

“Because you seem to exhibit certain strengths and characteristics that are highly unique when you are threatened - ” answered Romanov briskly.

“Like what?” I interrupted before we climbed another spiral staircase.

“I don’t have time to explain in detail” answered Romanov. “But it seems Thor was correct about these changes as Dwight is currently making a statement about what happened when you lost your temper with him.”

“How do you know th - ” I began to ask before getting cut off by Agent Rogers.

“Look, Miss Wilde we have very little time to explain but I need you to do exactly as I say” said Rogers. “Can you do that?”

“Of course” I answered knowing that once more I would have to set my emotions aside and focus .

“Shortly Agent Coulson will want to interrogate you again about what happened with Dwight. I will also be there as the Agent who retrieved you and stopped you from escaping.  I need you to lose your temper like you did today so Coulson can see these changes for himself” said Rogers. He sounded like a soldier of some sort, his manner was short and to the point.

“Why?” I asked, baffled even more.

I watched as Agent Romanov and Agent Rogers glanced quickly at one another smirking slightly. “Because then Cap' here can recommend to Coulson to send you to an expert in… anger management” answered Romanov as we approached the corridor to my cell, then she grinned as though laughing at some inside joke. "And Coulson is a big fan of Captain America, he always takes his advice."

“Captain Who?” I asked even more puzzled, but then shook my head trying to focus . “Why would anger management even help?”

“Shield will want to ensure that you can control you hostility both for the sake of the baby and for the safety of other Shield Agents” answered Romanov as we walked down the corridor that led back to my cell.

“What do you mean by ‘control my hostility’?” I asked.

 “You’ll shortly find out” said Rogers. “Remember just get hostile like you did today when you get interviewed by Coulson later.”

“Cap’, up ahead” whispered Romanov. I looked up the corridor to see Coulson appear out from my cell.

“I-is he mad with me?” I asked my voice shaking, stopping completely when I saw Coulson.

“Quiet” whispered Agent Romanov as she pushed me roughly forward so I would start walking again. I knew Romanov had to treat me roughly in front of Coulson to avoid suspicion. After all, no Shield agent would be nice to a prisoner that appeared to have just attempted to flee.

“Agent Coulson” called Rogers as he approached the man. “I retrieved her trying to flee, I suspect. Agent Romanov assisted.”

“I’ve been informed of both her attempt to flee and her assault on an agent. Bring her into the interrogation room alone” answered Coulson who directed his stare at me.

I swallowed thickly but was saved by Agent Rogers. “Actually Sir, I would like to talk to you alone first - ”

“Can it wait until later?” asked Coulson his gaze flickering back to Rogers.

“Agent Romanov and I discovered vital information Sir. Being the senior commanding Agent, I thought you would like to hear it first. I can take it to Fury though - ”

“No Agent” snapped Coulson rather angrily. “I mean, Fury will be unconcerned by my unit. We can talk now. Agent Romanov would you mind looking after her until I return?”

“Not at all, Sir” answered Romanov and pulled me rather roughly by my arm into my cell away from Rogers and Coulson. She then let me go to close the glass door of the cell.

I turned to face her expectantly and she simply stared at me rather coldly with her arms folded “You should wash that off” she said nodding at me.

I looked at her confused before I realised what she meant. In all my hurrying in leaving the cell earlier I had never thought to wash my hands which had blood upon them. The sight made me feel slightly nauseous and I quickly headed to the bathroom to wash quickly.

“You gave Agent Dwight quite a beating” said Agent Romanov, who followed me into the bathroom and sat on the bench.

“He had it coming” I answered bitterly as I quickly washed my hands. “Where is he now?” I asked and was surprised to hear the tremor in my voice. The fear was unmistakably clear.

“Coulson sent him to the medical centre to get patched up” answered Romanov as I reappeared fully dressed from behind the curtain. “Dwight said you came on to him in the bathroom and when he refused your advances you attacked him.”

“That not true!” I said, feeling anger bubble up inside me once more as I stared down at the Agent. She looked into my eyes curiously. I thought I briefly saw a glimmer of fear as looked at me.

“I know it’s not” she answered calmly. “I’ve looked into Dwight’s history and three women have filed complaints of sexual assault against him.”

“Then why is he allowed to continue to work here?” I asked, completely flabbergasted by the lack of concern from Shield of Dwights nature.

“The women were paid off and agreed not to bring it any further” replied Romanov, standing up as we both headed back out to my cell.

“I see” I replied not entirely surprised by the less than ethical approach of Shield. I immediately went to sit on my bed. The minute I did so I felt exhausted and wanted nothing better than to curl up and sleep.

Sadly, not ten minutes had passed before Agent Rogers appeared. “Agent Coulson would like a word” was all he said. I stood up wearily and followed Rogers across the hall to Coulson.

I entered the room feeling tired. I just wanted this day to be over with already. Agent Rogers took a seat beside Coulson whilst I took the seat opposite Rogers and looked resolutely down at the steel table in front of me.

“Miss Wilde?” called Agent Coulson.

I merely nodded, my gaze still focused on the table “Yes Sir?” I finally answered.

“I believe you know why you are here?” he asked.

Again I merely nodded. “Yes Sir.” I then felt a subtle brush against my leg and looked up quickly. Agent Coulson was flicking through some notes on a clipboard whilst Agent Rogers stared at me with his eyes wide. He then gave the tiniest shake of his head.

I cleared my throat roughly trying to gather some courage. “Well, I’m here for fighting your Agents, Sir and almost escaping” I added in a smug tone.

Agent Coulson immediately looked up from his file to stare at me. “Excuse me, Miss Wilde?”

I clasped my hands together and placed them on the table as I looked at Coulson smiling “Oh, I’m sorry Sir, let me be clear. I’m here for kicking Agents Dwight’s ass and fleeing half way across your prison.”

Agent Coulson looked uncertain how to continue, “Miss Wilde, this is not amusing in the least. Agent Dwight is currently receiving treatment for his injuries sustained by you.”

I grinned at Coulson’s bemused expression “No Sir, it’s not amusing at all. In fact, I would think it’s rather embarrassing for you and Shield. Even more so for Mr Dwight, I imagine.”

Coulson quickly went from confusion to anger. “Dwight said you attacked him after he declined your advances.”

I laughed at this “Are you suggesting I am attracted to Agent Dwight?” I asked, meeting Coulson’s stare.

“You have a reputation for using men to get what you want” answered Coulson smoothly.

“Excuse me?” I asked my voice rising in surprise.

“You convinced Thor to take you with him after he recovered the hammer” started Coulson, the delight ever apparent in his voice, “you slept with his brother for money, I suspect, which worked out conveniently as now you carry his child. No doubt you expect a payoff for that too - ”

“How dare you!” I interrupted my hands now curling into fists on the table. Coulson had hit a raw nerve with me. 

“I’m not even finished yet” continued Coulson. “Oh yes, you used Agent Ward to gather information about Shield and today you tried to seduce Dwight to escape.”

“That’s not true!” I yelled at Coulson. “Dwight tried to assault - ”

“Enough of your lies, Miss Wilde!” roared Coulson cutting me short. “You’re nothing but a money grabbing whore…I pity your baby.”

Before I knew it I was standing up and had knocked my steel chair backwards “Fuck you!” I roared. “You know nothing about me!”

Agent Rogers stood up quickly and restrained my arms behind my back. “See Sir, I told you” said Rogers calmly. I struggled as I hard as I could to break free but, Agent Rogers was impressively strong, I may as well be fighting a mountain.

Agent Coulson stood up and leaned over the table, I looked back at him lividly but all he did was stare into my eyes. His face was merely inches from mine “Remarkable” he muttered more to himself than to me.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. I had stopped struggling now, it seemed pointless anyway.

Coulson nodded at Rogers who let me go and removed a small mirror from his pocket and held it up to my face. I looked into it searching madly for whatever they could see. Then I saw it, my eyes were glowing orange. I stared at myself in panic, my irises expanding exposing my fear. What the fuck was happening to me?

“Miss Wilde?” said Coulson sitting back down on his chair. “We know all about your past. We know why you left home at such a young age. We know why your family aren’t concerned about you. We know why you have no friends. We know you carry Loki’s bastard. We know it’s affecting you. We know more about you than you think.”

Agent Rogers gently set my seat upright again and I sat down trying to calm myself. _Did Coulson truly know all that – about my family,  about having no friends and about leaving home?_ I thought frantically as Rogers then sat down himself.

“Agent Dwight suffered from deep incisions like that of claws, he said your eyes glowed red and that your strength exploded tenfold during his attack” said Coulson who then placed images of Dwight’s injuries before me. I had indeed hurt Dwight – his wrists and arms had deep lacerations not only from my nails but from the handcuffs also, which explains the blood on my hands I thought dryly. His head also had a deep nasty cut from where I banged it off the bench.

I shrugged “He had it coming” I answered quietly.

“Agent Dwight, Rogers and Romanov all confirm that they saw your eyes change to a burning orange or red. They also confirm you showed signs of hostility – heightened hostility,  that could out strength some of our Agents” said Coulson, putting away his photos.

“Maybe your Agents aren’t as strong as you thought” I mumbled in reply. I felt tired now – so exhausted and it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

“I think you need to learn how to control your temper in order to avoid further incidents” said Coulson leaning back into his chair and smiling broadly. “Fortunately we know someone who can help you with these…urges of hostility.”

I looked up at Agent Coulson, too tired to query who he was talking about. He must have seen my weariness “He has a specialty of sorts” explained Coulson.

“Meaning what exactly?” I answered knowing Coulson wanted me to play along.

“Meaning he can teach you how to control the beast within” answered Coulson smugly.

***

I wasn’t sure what Agent Coulson’s words meant and I was truly too exhausted to care by the time l was allowed back to my cell. After a quick late dinner, which I wolfed down rather hungrily whilst Agent Romanov watched, I went to my bed and fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

“Molly” I heard him call once more in that deep melodious voice I had grown to love so much. I turned restlessly away from the voice.

“Molly” it called again. With effort, I ignored the voice of darkness, truth be told I was mad at it. Where was he when I needed him anyway? His enchanting tone was deeply enticing, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn’t enough. And as much as I loved him there was no denying, it was difficult to love darkness.

“Darling?” it called softly and I felt him rest his hand on my lower back. I smiled instinctively at the gesture and then mentally cursed myself. Yes, as I lay there I realised despite the difficulty it took to love darkness…I loved darkness anyway and darkness apparently loved me. I turned back to face him again and felt him brush a strand of hair out of my face before clasping one of my hands. Again the idea of darkness as cold was merely a laughable anomaly far from the truth – darkness felt warm and cosy.

I squeezed his hand back tightly.  “Don’t go” I whispered, my voice sounding thick with sleep but knowing that when I opened my eyes he would be gone.

“I’m right here, darling” he whispered and continued to stroke my hair gently with his free hand. “Sleep now.”

I did as he said and tried to focus on returning to my deep sleep “Don’t go” I whispered again but I could already feel his grip on my hand loosening and his touch on my hair fading.

“Please, don’t go” I called out somewhat louder.

“Miss Wilde?” I heard a gruff voice call. That sure as hell wasn’t my Loki calling me and I immediately jerked awake, sitting upright and pushing myself against the wall.

“Get off me Dwight!” I snarled angrily, terrified that it was he who had returned to supervise me again.

“Miss Wilde, it’s me Captain Am- I mean, it’s Agent Rogers” he said, standing at the side of my bed.

I looked at the tall man, my vision slightly blurred as my eyes were not yet fully awake, taking in him “Oh, sorry” I mumbled sleepily at him. I looked around the cell and saw Romanov in the far corner, looking out the glass cell door. It felt late at night and I guessed I had slept the evening away. “What time is it?” I asked.

“It’s three a.m., Miss Wilde” answered Rogers. “And we need you to come with us right now.”

 

 


	20. Escape

Chapter 20: Escape

“Tis three a.m.” I slurred, looking at Rogers in a sleepy daze. “Whatever you need to do can surely wait ‘til later?”

Agent Rogers smiled down at me “We have a car waiting for you right now to take you out of Shield” he said as he extended an his hand to help me out of bed.

“WHAT?” I yelled in clear excitement, quickly sitting up.

“Shh” said Romanov who had quickly turned around to face me, “And don’t look so happy. This isn’t supposed to be fun for you - you’re leaving to go to anger management against your will, remember?”

I nodded and pulled my face into a sudden frown. Agent Rogers looked as though he were trying very hard not to laugh, “I think you need to work on some of your acting skills, Miss Wilde” he said, the amusement ringing clear in his voice. “Just keep your head down and follow me.”

I got out of my bed feeling happy that earlier I had been too exhausted to even change into my ‘pyjamas’ and so I was already fully dressed.

“Are you all set to leave?” asked Rogers who watched as I quickly slipped on those horrid flowery runners I had been given on my first day here at Shield.

“Hell yes, let’s go” I replied, relieved to be leaving here as quickly as possible.

“Alright, let’s move then” said Agent Rogers who once more grabbed me by my shoulder and began marching me from my cell. I stopped when I realised Agent Romanov wasn’t following.

“Aren’t you coming?” I asked looking back at her.

The agent smiled for the briefest of seconds before answering “No, but I have no doubt that our paths will cross again” she answered assuredly.

I studied her thoughtfully; despite her odd demeanour she had helped me greatly “Thank you Agent Romanov” was all I could say. “I hope that they do.”

She gave me a cold look “I imagine I’ll be sent to search for you….and Thor” she said, then she winked at me. “So tell him I’ll see him soon.”

I nodded quickly “I will. Goodbye.”

Agent Rogers then quickly pulled me by my shoulder and I started walking again. It was very late with no other agents around, yet I kept my head down as Rogers had suggested mainly because I could not keep the excited smile off my face. I was going home to Loki! I would see Darcy, Thor and Jane again! I was leaving this hell hole for good!

“How come this anger management guy couldn’t come here to Shield?” I asked, trying to keep my voice low.

“Dr Banner isn’t a fan of enclosed spaces” answered Rogers who led me down a staircase.

“Why?” I asked.

“He’s the Hulk” answered Rogers simply.

“Who?” I asked and felt Rogers stop behind me quickly.

He looked at me incredulously as I turned to face him “You never heard of the Hulk – you know big, green, scary looking monster?”

I shrugged at Rogers “No...erm sorry.”

Rogers shook his head and laughed before lightly grabbing my shoulder and started walking again. “He’s a good guy – a good friend. But I can’t believe you never even heard of him. I mean I can understand not knowing me but - ”

“Why would I know you?” I asked walking briskly down another long, narrow corridor.

“I’m Captain America” answered Rogers.

I smiled a little trying to at least pretend as though I had heard of him before but Rodgers saw through my act right away, “It’s ok, Miss Wilde. I just never came across someone who had not heard of The Avengers.”

“What are the Avengers?” I asked and Agent Rogers laughed even harder.

“We’re a team, I guess” he said, turning sharply down another corridor. “A team of superheroes.”

It was then my turn to laugh “Oh, I see” I answered even though this was the strangest thing I had heard in some time. “I work a lot, or well used to as an archaeologist. l never really had time to listen to much news as I usually travelled around a lot.”

Agent Rogers was still laughing quietly “And I thought I was out of the times” he mumbled. “Anyway, Banner is a friend of ours who we had previously informed to agree to Coulson’s demand to see you as soon as possible.”

“But why is this going to help?” I asked, my mind trying to wrap around Rogers words.

“I convinced Coulson that you and Banner have many things in common chief of which is sudden outburst of erm…hostility” said Rogers who stopped short in front of an elevator. He pressed the button and we waited for it as he continued. “Coulson eventually agreed that having someone like Banner involved as both your doctor and a therapist of sorts, could help reign in your temper.”

The elevator opened with a slight ‘ding’ noise and we stepped in quickly. I stayed silent as the elevator door closed. “So I am only going to this Banner guy….I’m not going home?” I asked quietly, my hopes rapidly deflating.

Agent Rogers gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze. “You are going home today, Miss Wilde. I thought it would take a few days to convince Coulson to agree to let you visit Banner but he caved quite quickly and I got the official go ahead to remove you an hour ago. I guess you really scared him when you hurt Dwight” he explained and I nodded feeling relief flood though me that I was going home after all. The elevator stopped and opened its doors upon a parking lot that was mostly empty with the odd black SUV parked around.

“Anyway” continued Rogers, leading me through the massive lot at a slower pace, his voice low. “This all happened rather quickly – even Thor doesn’t know you’re coming home today.”

“Wait” I paused trying to make sense of Rogers words.  “But how will I be going home if we’re going to visit Banners?”

Agent Rogers stopped outside a black SUV and so did I. “The car you are travelling will get ambushed on our way to Dr Banner. But don’t worry,” he added, looking at the panicked look on my face, “it won’t be for real we just need to make it look real for Coulson. We will simply state you lost control in another temper rage, made us crash the car and you escaped.”

“Oh” I said rather simply, it did seem like a good plan. “So how will Loki and Thor find me?”

“They won’t be” he replied simply.

I looked utterly confused at this and Rogers smiled again. “Like I said” he explained, “this plan was last minute and it may not go as planned so we thought it best not to give Loki or Thor false hope until we are on route. Agent Romanov will have hopefully contacted Stark by now to give him our route and he will send a jet to pick you up – after you ambush us of course. You will be long gone before any Shield agents arrive at the scene.”

I simply paused in silence, trying to mentally digest the plan the agents had created. I hoped it worked but I was glad Loki did not know about it, I would hate to have his hopes raised just to be dashed again. After a minute or two’s silence I spoke again “Who is Stark?” I asked.

“Stark is also an Avenger and a friend of Thor’s and mine” answered Rogers. “He is a good man…in his own way, but you can trust him.”

“Is he an Agent of Shield?” I asked.

“Erm…he’s more of an occasional consultant. He doesn’t really trust Shield too much” answered Rogers.

I grinned up at Rogers “Then I trust him already” I answered and Rodgers laughed.  

However his laugh was soon cut off by a loud whizzing noise. I looked around feeling panicked even though Coulson had given us permission to leave. My gaze fell upon a man distending down a long rope in the corner of the parking lot. He jumped off the rope effortlessly.

“Any others present?” asked Rogers to the man approaching.

“No, we’re good” said the man who stopped short in front of us. He wasn’t as tall as Rogers but was quite muscular. He was rather rugged looking and looked slightly weather beaten as though he spent a great deal of time outside. “Romanov said we’re good to go too.”

“We better get moving then” said Rogers who took keys from his pocket and opened the SUV. “You up there the whole time?”

“You know I see better from above” he said smiling. I noticed he carried a bow with a quiver of arrows on his back.

“My name’s Agent Barton” said the man, who extended his hand. I shook it and smiled.

“Friend of Thor’s?” I asked, smiling nervously.

“Yep” said Barton who then held opened the back door of the SUV. I sat in and thanked him. “Any friend of Thor’s is a friend of mine…though you should know I do not think so highly of your boyfriend” said Barton gruffly and shut the door.

I sighed “No-one does bar me, it seems” I muttered quietly.

The two men got into the car, with Agent Barton in the driving seat. I felt like a giddy child in the back seat, positively elated to be leaving here.

“Buckle up, Miss Wilde” said Rogers as Barton started up the engine. “It may be a bumpy ride.”

I smiled at his choice of words but put on my safety belt as he suggested. As I did so my attention refocused on my bump, though still small it was undeniably evident. Yet surely by now I should be bigger? I rested my hand firmly over the small bump and hoped that Loki could give me answers later. The thought of that lifted my spirits considerably as we exited Shield and therefore, despite it being so early in the morning I did not feel tired – only excited to see my new but loving family soon. We drove quickly, but being dark outside I could see nothing, not even streetlights or the headlights of other cars. All the while Barton drove, I thought of Loki.

About an hour or so into the drive, Barton put down his driver’s window and a cool, very early morning breeze gushed into the car. As we were driving so fast the wind felt colder. I guessed the Agent merely did it in an attempt to stay awake. I shivered involuntarily in the back seat as the breeze was a constant draught upon me. After a minute or so I noticed I was shivering uncontrollably and knew the cold was once more beginning to take an effect on me.

“C-could you c-close the window?” I stammered at Barton, my breath even rising in a cold mist before me.

“Hmm, what was that?” he asked, his total attention focused on the road.

I began to rub my arms with my hands in a vain attempt to stay warm. “C-close…” I stammered out once more but my voice trailed off as I started shaking again. I could feel the cold breeze on my very bones now spreading quickly throughout my body. I could feel it on my face and neck more the entire cold exhausting my body.

“Miss Wilde?” asked Agent Rogers, who had turned to look back at me. However I could not respond, my arms fell limply to my sides as my head lulled back against the seat and my eyelids fluttered once more. “Miss Wilde?!” he called but I could barely hear him now…I was almost asleep.

“Close the window!” ordered Agent Rogers and Barton did so at once quickly glancing in his mirror.

“Fuck” said Barton simply, looking at my slumped body in the back seat. The only thing holding me upright was my seat belt but my head lolled to the left or right every so often. “I’ll turn on the heat.”

“Miss Wilde” I heard Rogers say but it sounded so far away and darkness began to creep into my vision. The darkness was a warm welcoming prospect, how nice it would be to simply lie in darkness and wait for Loki.

I heard a sharp click and saw as though through a smoky screen Agent Rogers climb into the back seat with me. He felt my forehead and quickly pulled his hand away. “Miss Wilde!” he shouted slightly shaking me. My eyes fluttered opened slightly. He unzipped his black hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders and began rubbing my arms, that coupled with the heat of the car gradually began to warm my bones.

“I’m tired” I muttered leaning against Agent Rogers shoulders, feeling weak and very sleepy.

“I know, Miss Wilde” he said softly. “But you must stay awake, do you hear me?”

I nodded but my eyes were drooping already. “No, open your eyes!” he commanded. “You have to stay awake now…Loki will want to see you.”

“Loki?” my eyes opened quickly at his words.

Agent Rogers smiled down at me. “Yes, Loki. From what Thor has told me, Loki would move heaven and earth…and God knows what else just to get you back safe again.”

“Really?” I asked slowly starting to wake up again and sit upright.

“Well, what Thor actually said was, ‘Loki would destroy the nine realms and beyond to get you back” said Rogers.

I laughed and feeling warm again sat completely upright. “He’s a little erm…dramatic” I replied.

Rogers laughed, “Stark calls him a diva.”

I giggled even harder at that “I’ll have to remember that” I paused to look up at Rodgers, “Look, I’m not naïve, I know he may not be a saint in most people's eyes, but who is Captain?” I asked.

Rogers paused for a minute as though debating whether to answer or not, “I believe – I hope that love can change people sometime for the better. And Loki seems to really love you” he said simply. “By the way, call me Steve.”

“I think you’re right, Steve. I love Loki too” I answered, smiling at him kindly, “And you can call me Molly.”

About a half hour after this we began to slow down. “Are we there yet?” I asked, looking out my window. The sky had lightened slightly now and I could just make out the barren dusty land on either side of the road we were travelling on.

“Not exactly” replied Barton who slowed the car to a stop. “But this is as far as we will be taking you. Stark will be here soon.”

Barton got out of the car and so did Steve. Barton opened my door and I got out quickly, zipping up my hoodie as I stepped outside. “So I just wait here then?” I asked feeling slightly confused.

“No actually we need you to attack us like you did Dwight and then we’ll crash the car” answered Barton as though it were an obvious answer.

“Excuse me?” I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

Steve smiled. “Molly, this crash will have to look real. If we go with you we would lose our jobs with Shield and could no longer inform Thor of any plans Shield have for you or for Loki.”

“But I - ”

“Don’t worry Molly, you cannot hurt us” Steve interjected as though reading my mind. I looked at him doubtfully. “Well maybe you can hurt us, but we have recovered from a whole lot worse.”

Barton stepped forward with a grin on his face “Me first” he said enthusiastically, standing in front of me.

I looked at him as though he were crazy. “What? I- I… you can’t expect me to just attack you!”

“Course I can” answered Barton confidently. “Come on now, scrape me like you did with Dwight! Oh and try and get the face, which will explain why I crashed the car.”

My eyes were wide and staring as I looked from Barton to Steve. Steve must have sensed my confusion. “Molly, remember what Dwight did, what he tried to do, the threats he made against you” Steve stepped forward and grabbed my arms rather tightly “About your baby.”

I felt the anger rise in me but it wasn’t peaked just yet. Steve looked at me and then smirked slightly “Or perhaps you did make advances on him after all...maybe you enjoyed it.”

That did it. I tore out of Steve’s grip and kicked him in the nuts in an angry rage. I watched him fall to his knees. “I didn’t!” I shrieked and dragged him up and forward by his arms, sticking my nails so tight into his flesh that I could once more feel blood oozing out. Steve hissed in pain and Barton stepped forward in an effort to stop me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and tried to tug me off. However as soon as I felt him come at me from behind, I thought of Dwight and how he had pressed himself on me also when my back was turned. I slipped out of his grip quickly and grabbed his face, he batted one of my hands away but all he succeeded in doing was pulling my hand vertically down his face in an attempt to get it off him. My nails scratched down the entire left side of his face whilst the nails of my other hand were deeply embedded in the man’s cheek so deeply that I could see crimson forming around my nails and then drip down his face. Barton howled in pain.

“Molly?” I heard someone call softly. I turned around to see Steve standing up once more. He was smiling at little unsurely so I guessed my eyes must be glowing red again. “That’s enough” was all he said in a very gentle tone. I turned back to Barton and panicked when I realised I was still clutching his face.

“Oh my god!” I whispered, immediately dropping my hands to my sides as I looked at the nasty lacerations and scratches on his face that were bleeding. “I’m so sorry, Agent Barton.”

Barton looked at me for a second and then laughed, which made his bloody face all the more frightening. “Don’t be!” he answered. “You would make one hell of an agent…by the way, my name is Clint.”

I still looked at him in panic and started to remove the hoodie Steve gave me “Here” I said, as I slipped it off, “I can clean it up.”

Steve reached out and grabbed my hand gently. “Molly it’s ok, he has to make it look like you really attacked him – which admittedly, you did. You did a good job too.”

I nodded. “Ok, fine I ju-“ I saw the marks I had left on Steve’s arm and started panicking afresh. “Steve I’m so sorry, look at your arms!” I squeaked.

“It’s ok Molly, Clint and I are fine!” Steve laughed and helped me put back on my hoodie.  Now that it was quiet again I could hear a low distant hum.

“Looks like your ride is here” said Clint looking up at the sky. In the distance were the blinking red lights of an approaching jet.

“But what about you guys?” I asked.

“We’re going to crash this car” replied Clint once more smiling. This guy really seemed to thrive on chaos.

“Wait…you’re going to crash the car with the two of you inside?” I asked, my voice rising once more.

“Think of us as stunt drivers” replied Clint. “We’ll drive further down the road, pick up some speed, hit the brakes and flip the car…easy peasy.”

I looked at him with my mouth open “Are you mad?” I asked.

The jets hum was growing louder now. “Molly we will be safe. We’ve done this before” answered Steve.

“Ok, then” I answered still not entirely comfortable with this idea.  However the jet was now above our heads yet still far up in the sky, it then began to make lazy circles high up in the air.

“What the hell is it doing?” I asked.

“We can’t leave any evidence of landed aircraft, Molly” answered Steve “So Stark is probably going to pick you up himself.”

“Who -” but my question was about to answer itself as I saw a red object throw himself out of the jet above. I watched the object fly towards us - it looked like a red flying robot.

“What the fuck is that?” I shrieked and Barton laughed as the thing approached. I barely had time to react before the thing lowered in front of us and the front of its helmet flicked opened.

“Someone call for a cab?” asked a man inside the red iron suit. I ignored his words and focused on his ‘suit’. It was red with an odd light emitting from where his chest would be inside the suit. There were also lights glowing from his iron clad hands. I finally looked up to see his face. He was rather handsome with brown hair and a brown goatee. He also had chocolate eyes that had a playful, almost childish glint about them.

Although I had never spoken to this man, I knew him. I had seen him in my dream.

The man stared at me smiling brightly. “So Red, you’re who all this fuss is about?” he asked with an open grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 75 Kudos?! You guys are awesome! xxx


	21. Unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the lovely people who are enjoying the story or adding comments or leaving kudo's I want to thank you all so much. It really means so much to me - you guys are so awesome! :) xx

Chapter 21 - Unforeseen

His grin never faded as he studied me, waiting for a response.

“I…sorry?” I asked, feeling dazed. _This was a dream,_ I began to think. _This was some weird ass dreams about robots and crashing cars…_

“I called you Red…you know, what with your hair colour and all?” repeated the stranger in the red iron suit. “They said you were smart but - ”

“I …what – who are you?” I asked, studying him over. I certainly was doubtful about going with this stranger.

He looked at me as though I had personally insulted him, which made Agent Rogers laugh. It was then I realised that although he was not as tall as Agent Rogers he had an evident air of confidence, almost arrogance that neither Barton nor Rogers possessed. “Is she serious?” he asked, turning to look at Barton.

Barton laughed, which was a strange sight as he face was still covered in blood from my attack. He clapped the stranger on the shoulder “Don’t take it personally. Molly didn’t know Cap’ here either” he said.

The man looked at me as though I were crazy “I am Iron Man” he said simply, his iron clad arms waving up and down the length of his body as though showing it off. He then turned full circle as though modelling the suit and as he did so I caught Agent Rogers rolling his eyes, which made me laugh. I bit my lower lip in an effort not to laugh out loud and appear rude in front of this stranger or well, in front of this ‘Iron Man’.

“Stark” interrupted Rogers, who smiled and gave a quick wink at me. “You can model the suit for her later, right now we need to get a move on.”

“Aye, aye Cap’n” nodded Stark who had turned to face us again. His front visor went down so I was essentially looking at a red robot once more. “You scared of heights?” he asked looking at me.

I nodded “Erm…yeah, but wait…” I turned away from Stark and looked at both Barton and Rogers. I felt I owed them so much for taking me from Shield, for working with Thor and risking their jobs and their lives just to free me - a stranger. I wanted to say all this but the words stuck in my throat. “I…without you both and Romanov I would have never…I mean my baby would have, what with Coulson…I just…Thank you” I mumbled out awkwardly. It was undoubtedly the worst apology I have ever heard myself utter but both the men smiled at me.

Barton spoke first, his face still a bloody mess as he smiled “Molly, you don’t have to thank us. You’re a part of Thor’s family now…that means you’re part of the Avengers family too. We look after our own.”

I smiled up at Barton before quickly hugging him. He hugged me back with a surprising warmth and affection that I did not expect from a man who earlier thrived on chaos. 

I then started to unzip Agent Rogers hoodie. “Here” I mumbled, “This is yours.”

Agent Rogers gently held my wrists. “Keep it, Molly” he said simply. “You should stay warm. And Barton’s right, you don’t have to thank us. We’re glad to help out Thor. He’s a good guy.”

I then hugged Rogers who hugged back softly. “Loki is good too you know…he just has a hard time showing it” I answered.

I watched as Barton and Rogers shared a quick but obvious disbelieving side glance. I wanted to argue back but it was obvious now was not the time. “Loki cares for you…that much is obvious” answered Rogers eventually.

“All right, sorry to break up the tea party ladies, but we really should move. The suns nearly up” interrupted Stark. I looked up to see he was right, the sky was rapidly lightening as dawn broke through the inky black sky.

“Molly? I can call you Molly right. I’m rescuing you and all so I think it’s only fair” asked Stark.

I could not help but smile at him and nod.

“Good, hold on tight.”

I felt queasy now as I knew what was coming next. “Bye guys” I muttered as I stepped closer to Stark and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

“Bye Molly!” said Barton.

“We’ll see you soon!” said Rogers.

I heard a soft hum omitting from the suit as one of Stark’s iron arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a soft moan of fear and Stark held me slightly closer to him and I clutched at him tighter. “Don’t worry Red, I’ll be gentle…I know it’s your first time” he said and I could actually hear the smirk in his voice. However just as I was about to answer I felt myself shooting vertically upwards in the air. I buried my head into Starks chest and I actually heard the man laugh. I refused to open my eyes as we climbed higher through the air. “Almost there” said the man. Not thirty seconds later I felt myself being lifted through an enclosed space and felt my feet being set on firm ground.

I heard a loud bang and felt the breeze being shut out completely behind me. I then heard the strange humming noise again and opened my eyes to see the Iron suit was gone and Stark standing before me, he was still smiling as I studied him. He was undoubtedly the man that I had dreamt of along with Thor and Darcy.

“Tony Stark” said the man still smiling rather charmingly as he extended his hand. I shook it rather quickly, my eyes focusing on the odd circular white light emitting from the man’s chest. It was clear even through the man’s Black Sabbath t-shirt.

“Molly Wilde” I eventually replied.

“See anything you like?” asked the man and my cheeks blushed as I realised I was still staring at his chest.

“I – sorry. I’ve just never seen anything like that before…are you a god too?” I asked.

“I certainly like to think so” answered the man, before winking and turned to walk towards a bar. It was only then I took in my surroundings. It was obvious I was on a jet – a very posh jet. It had a smooth wooden floor that led to a sleek oak wooden bar up ahead with various drinks across its shelves. There was a long cream couch that ran along the right window of the jet whilst on the other side were single cream leather chairs. I sat on a chair that was closest to the bar and looked out the window. The sun had risen halfway up the sky by now but there was no sign of the black SUV or Barton or Rogers below. I guess we were flying in the opposite direction.

“Do you think the guys are ok?” I asked Tony who was fixing himself a drink at the bar. He paused what he was doing and looked at me. “They said they had to crash the car” I babbled on, trying to explain. “Do you think they’re hurt?”

“Molly, these guys are professionals” Tony answered with a carefree shrug as he continued to fix his drink. “They’ll be fine.”

I nodded and continued to look out the window, now feeling uncomfortably warm. “Want a drink?” He asked.

“Yes, please” I answered as I stood up while Stark sipped on his drink. “Orange juice would be great.”

It was seriously warm in this jet so I quickly stood up to take off my hoodie. I threw it over the back of my chair as Stark approached with a glass of orange juice. “Sure I can’t Irish it up for you?” he asked.

I laughed as I took the drink “No, I’m Irish enough already” I said before taking a sip. “Thank you Mr Stark.”

Tony laughed and then looked down to my middle. “Guess, it’s a bad idea since you’re knocked up and all.”

I blushed and sat down on the leather chair. “Does Loki know I’m coming home yet?” I asked.

Stark sat on a low sleek wooden table opposite me and sipped on his drink before answering. “No not yet…by the way it’s my home you’re going to.”

“Loki’s staying with you?” I asked in disbelief.

Stark laughed at my expression “He is. So is Thor, Darcy and Jane. It's like a giant slumber party. I was braiding Loki's hair last night."

I couldn't help but laugh at this and Stark winked at me, "We all agreed it was the best place for everyone to stay – including you. Shield won’t find you there.”

“Thank you” I responded immediately feeling in Tony’s debt also.

Tony waved his hand away as he sipped on his drink “It’s a big place…there’s plenty of room for all of us.”

“Still though, thank you” I replied “not many would - ”

“Don’t worry about it” interjected Tony sharply.

I nodded again. “So…are you going to tell Thor or Loki that we are on our way?” I asked.

Tony smiled mischievously “We’re less than an hour away. How about we surprise them?”

I paused before answering and then smiled. “Sounds good, but won’t they be wondering where you are gone?”

Tony grinned “I'm Tony Stark…they don’t question if I’m gone for a few days at a time.”

I laughed and then remembered the newspaper I had been reading in my cell. “I know you!” I exclaimed suddenly. “Tony Stark - billionaire, playboy, genius!?”

Tony laughed again “And most importantly…Iron Man!” he exclaimed.

“Oh, yeah…and Iron Man” I added somewhat lamely.

“So” asked Tony surveying me over his drink before taking a sip. “What does a nice woman like you see in someone like Loki?”

I nearly choked on the orange juice I had been sipping on at the sudden blunt question. I shrugged. “So”… I mimicked surveying Stark over my glass of orange juice before taking a sip. “Why does a nice guy like you have a white light coming from his chest?” I asked calmly.

Stark grinned. “I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours?” he offered.

I nodded and smiled in return “Go ahead then” I said, leaning back into my chair.

Stark smiled a little and tapped on the light gently. “This keeps my alive” he responded simply. “Your turn.”

“That was a pretty short answer!” I exclaimed.

“It’s not exactly complicated” said Stark leaning forward. “It keeps me alive. Here touch it.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Here” he gently grabbed one of my wrists. Sighing, I brought forward my hand slightly and extended my fingers, which were slightly shaking as I hesitated just above the light. I looked at Stark who merely nodded and I touched it gently. When nothing happened I gave a little tap and Stark let out a sudden howl of pain.

“Oh, fuck!” I exclaimed, standing up in panic. “Tony I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!”

I looked down to see Stark curled in on himself, his entire frame shaking. “I’ll get help ok?” I mumbled tapping the man on his shoulder.

Stark finally turned to look at me and I then realised he was shaking in peels of silent laughter. "You think that’s funny?” I growled in annoyance at Stark who was still laughing.

 “Yeah, I do!” Stark replied as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes “That never gets old!”

“Jackass” I retorted and sat back down on my seat.

“Your turn” said Stark, who had finally stopped laughing. “What do you see in Loki?”

I sighed “There’s good in him” I answered simply.

“Ah come on, Red!” said Tony. “There must be more to it than that!”

I smiled at Stark. “It’s really not that complicated” I said, repeating his words form earlier. “There’s so much good in him if only you would be patient enough with him to see it…but most importantly, at least to me anyway, he is loyal to those he loves.”

Stark nodded and said no more of Loki. Instead we spent the following forty minutes talking dirt about Shield, then about Tony’s work and finally about mine. Before I knew it we were descending on the outskirts of a very large city.

“Is – is that New York?” I asked incredulously looking at the city.

“Yep, sure is” answered Stark. “And see that tall building in the middle of it all?”

I searched for the building Stark was talking about and finally saw it. It had a sign of some sort on the outside but it was too far away to make out. “Yes, I see it.”

“That’s our home sweet home” said Stark, as my jaw practically dropped to the floor. I could hear him merely laugh in response behind me.

We spent another thirty minutes driving to what Tony referred to as his ‘tower’. The trip was incredibly fast in a deep crimson Lamborghini – at least I think it was a Lamborghini I don’t know much about cars but even I knew this was undeniably the best car I had ever been in. It had white leather seating which contrasted beautiful with the crimson dashboard and steering wheel, the drive itself was so smooth it felt as though we were still coasting in his jet. Tony weaved in and out of car lanes effortlessly even as we were in the city. Before I knew we were pulling into an underground parking lot – at least that’s what I thought. However it soon became clear it was nothing of the sort, it was obviously direct private access to Tony’s tower as after thirty seconds of driving downhill in complete darkness Tony spoke.

“Jarvis?” Tony asked and I looked around the darkness expecting to suddenly see a man or something.

“Yes sir?” answered a smooth British voice from inside the car.

My eyes widened as I heard the voice respond. This wasn’t the ordinary robotic tone of the voice control function in a car. This sounded like a man – an invisible man was sitting in the car with us.

“Light her up” said Tony. He had no sooner said this than the darkened passage we drove down was illuminated. We clearly were deeply underground in a narrow passage with smooth, stone walls on either side. However this was deeply irrelevant as my attention suddenly focused on the solid stone wall directly in front of us.

“Ah…Tony?” I asked, my gaze darting between him and the wall.

Tony just grinned at me. “Jarvis, some tunes” he ordered and AC/DC’s ‘Back in Black’ started playing rather loudly as we sped towards the wall.

“Tony!” I yelled as we approached the wall. “Stop the fucking car!”

But too late, we were going too fast and were too close to the wall to stop now anyway. I took a deep breath but my eyes refused to close and I watched as the wall actually rose from the ground and allowed us to pass through.

I was nearly hyperventilating as we entered an underground parking lot. I whacked Tony unmercifully as he pulled into a vacant spot laughing madly.

“Ouch!” cried Tony. “Just having some fun. Pretty cool though, right? I built it myself. If anyone else but me tries to do that…well let’s just say they would find it immensely painful.”

“You’re a jackass Tony!” I yelled getting out of the car as soon as the engine stopped.

“Shh!” said Tony stepping out of the car also. “We got to keep you quiet till we get you upstairs” he looked at his watch. “The others should be up having breakfast by now.”

As soon as he said this I stared to feel excited again. We walked into elevator and as it started to ascend I grew nervous. Tony must have sensed this by my expression and looked at me curiously. “You all right, Red?”

“Yeah” I replied and forced a smile. “I just look like hell is all. I probably should have washed and fixed myself up a bit before seeing them.”

Tony laughed “Honestly, Molly the things you worry about! I’m sure the guys won’t care what you look like.”

As he said this the elevator stopped and Tony got out and I followed behind him almost shyly. We went down a long narrow corridor with an incredibly high ceiling and interesting art on displays on the walls. _Tony really was a billionaire_ I thought incredulously. I stopped when I heard voices up ahead. I recognised them straight away and strayed even further behind Tony who entered what I guessed to be a kitchen. “Morning guys, I forgot to bring the coffee but I found a lovable ginger stray” said Tony.

“What are you talking about?” I heard a voice ask. I recognised it as Jane’s straight away.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen and saw Tony give me a quick side grin before a brunette with glasses launched herself at me with exceptionally force.

“MOLLY!” I heard Darcy, Jane and Thor exclaim in clear surprise.

I nodded and hugged Darcy back tightly. However Darcy had still to let me go. “Darcy…I erm…need to breathe.”

“Holy fuck!” Darcy said, staring me up and down as she let go of me “Molly! What are you doing here!? How did you get out of Shield?”

“I - ” I began to answer when I was cut off by Thor who had crossed the kitchen quickly and wrapped his arms tight around me. I forgot just how tall and wide Thor was…it was like being hugged by a giant. “Molly, I am so glad to see you again!” he boomed out enthusiastically.

“It was a last minute plan” answered Tony to Darcy as I hugged Thor back. “I only found out about it a couple of hours ago…but surprise!”

“Thor… do you mind” I wheezed as he hugged me tighter. “Sort… of hurting now.”

Thor immediately let me go and his gaze flickered to my middle. “You are well…the pregnancy is going well?” he asked, his smile so bright I could not help but return it.

“Yes” I replied as my smile faded slightly, but I hid it as I hugged Jane somewhat awkwardly.

“Good to have you back” she said with a soft smile.

I still had not forgotten the words I heard her spoke during my dream and so had my doubts if she meant this so I just smiled back at her. “Thank you” I replied.

“We have so much to ask you Molly - ” began Thor but was cut off by Darcy.

“Jeez, Thor, give her a break first and at least some breakfast” she said.

“Of course!” replied Thor. “You must require sustenance and then we shall talk.”

“I understand we all need to sit and talk Thor” I replied. “But right now I just want to see Loki. Where is he?”

Everyone grew silent at my words and I looked around at them confused. “Is – is he ok?”

“Since you left Molly he has been very…down” answered Thor finally.

“What do you mean?” I asked, my heart plummeting in my chest.

“He has been quiet…withdrawn” answered Thor, who looked at me with sad eyes. “He has been…different. Perhaps it would be best if I go with you to see him first?” offered Thor.

“No I want to see him alone. Where is he?” I repeated growing increasingly worried.

“Two floors up, second room to the right” answered Darcy. “I can go with you if you like?”

“No thank you, Darcy” I replied. Darcy smiled and nodded.

 “Just give us a few minutes alone…then we’ll come down, have breakfast and talk, ok?” I said looking around at everyone else.

“Just shout for Jarvis of you need anything” said Tony.

“Or call for me” added Thor. I smiled and quickly made my way back to the elevator. My heart was racing but I tried to deep deeply and steadily to calm myself down. I stepped out on to the floor and with bated breath made my way to the second door on the right.

I knocked on the door but got no answer. I decided just to enter, my hands trembling in trepidation as I opened the door. I entered feeling petrified of what I might see. But it was just darkness; the black drapes were drawn closed blocking out all sunlight as I looked around the room trying to adjust to the darkness. I noticed the bed was untidy but that was hardly scary. I stepped further into the room and stopped when I realised I was walking on objects below my feet. I noticed that they were books, scrolls and paper littering the floor. I then immediately stopped when I got the faint smell in the room, stuffiness as though it hadn’t been aired out in days, but I also smelt Loki’s deep earthy scent with a faint trace of peppermint. I delved further into the room again, the amount of books and papers littering the floor never ceasing. I could see them through the small amount of light entering through the opened door behind me.

I bent down to pick one up and noticed it was in a foreign language so I couldn’t understand it. I quickly turned it over and saw a quickly scribbled note that said:

 

“ _An eternal sleep – fast and painless”_

 

My heart ached in my chest. _No,_ I thought desperately searching the room, he would never do that. He would never leave me. And then I saw it in the furthest corner of the room, a figure curled up. I ran to it my heart pounding. My mind refusing to believe Loki was dead. _NO!_ _He wouldn’t_.

“No, no, no” I whispered kneeling by the slumped figure and gently turning it so I could see its face. The long raven black hair gave him away instantly. His pale handsome face was peaceful and still. I felt nauseous and dizzy… _this was wrong_ …I gently stroked his cheek “Loki…sweetheart….” I whispered tears falling free from my eyes, “please…don’t leave me.”

 

 

 


	22. Excessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!...Can't believe how many kudo's this story is getting! Thanks everyone for the comments and for reading! xxx

Chapter 22 - Excessive

I started to panic as Loki’s face remained impassive. “Please, sweetheart,” I repeated, as one of my hands ran through his dark raven locks. “Wake up.”

Still nothing.

In sheer desperation I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly. “Stop it!” I yelled at him, willing him awake as anger began to run through me. _How dare he leave me like this?_

I heard a soft groan and watched as his eyelids fluttered softly, then opened completely. He then looked up at me his eyes wide and staring. “Molly?” he asked, his voice a soft croaky whisper.

I stared at him in complete disbelief before breaking out in a watery smile. “Hi” I said simply staring down at him as relief flooded through me. “Oh, thank gods Loki, I thou-“

“No” he interjected, pushing my hands away off of him as he stood up quickly. “No!” he repeated louder this time, shaking his head. His emerald eyes looked wild and crazed as he backed away from me. “Get the hell away from me!” he snarled.

This was certainly not the reaction I expected. “Loki?” I asked hesitantly. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“NO!” he shouted and then came towards me quickly yanking me up off the floor by my shoulder and dragging me towards the door. “You’re not real. Get the fuck out!”

“Loki!” I screamed, pulling out of his grasp. I knew something was wrong with him, seriously wrong judging by his expression. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re not here with me…this is another dream” he whispered, his eyes looked so sad that it took all I had not to cry now and upset him further. “I cannot take these dreams anymore!”

I slowly reached forward and grabbed his hand. “Loki, it’s really me. See?” I explained and gently squeezed his hand. I stared up into his eyes “The agents Thor spoke of convinced Coulson to allow me to travel to get treatment last night. It was a plan to allow me to escape. I was picked up by Stark early this morning on his jet…it was all rather last minute but, I swear this is not a dream” I vowed, searching his emerald eyes for a sign of recognition.

Loki did not speak for a few minutes but merely mentally digested my explanation. Finally I saw warmth enter his emerald eyes. The usual sparkle twinkled from them, even though his face was haggard and pale. He looked as though he had lost a great deal of weight. “Molly?” he asked again, his voice sounding stronger. He slowly pressed his forehead to my own, his hand still clutching mine tightly. I nodded and saw him smile as though relieved before I was pulled into a warm embrace. “Molly darling…my Molly…I thought I would never see you again” he whispered as he held me close to him.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I buried my head into his chest “Loki...” was all I could mumble. I felt happy, truly happy. I was back where I belonged with Loki.

He started to stroke my hair and I sighed contently “I love you, Molly” he whispered, kissing the top of my head “I do not think I could live without you.”

I smiled softly just satisfied at being here with him, hearing his voice, feeling his touch “I love you too” I responded. And yet I felt my anger from a few moments ago return as his words sank in.  I stepped back from him. “You could not live without me?” I asked.

Loki nodded, “I discovered some spells…just in case, I did not see you again” he confessed, suddenly looking saddened again.

“You would end your life if you did not see me again?” I asked, my voice low.

“Yes” he responded simply as though it were an obvious answer.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” I asked my voice still dangerously low.

Loki reached out for my arm again “Mol - ”

“Don’t Molly me!” I snarled, sharply pulling away from him. “Did you ever stop and think what that would do to me, if I found out that you decided to end your life because of me?”

Loki smiled as though he suddenly understood why I was freaking out on him “It wouldn’t be your fault. It’s not like that…let me explain” he babbled.

“Explain what?!” I yelled, anger flooding through my veins as I looked up at him. “Explain how I’ve been stuck in Shield for god knows how long trying to think of a plan to escape and you lay around here feeling sorry for yoursel-”

“I wasn’t fee-” Loki cut in.

“That’s exactly what you were doing!” I argued back. “All the while I was planning and thinking about returning to you, you were planning ‘a fast and painless’ death!”

Loki’s eyes widened, as his stared back in to mine. Perhaps my eyes were glowing reddish-orange again, but currently I couldn’t care less. “You know about that?”

“Yes, I know! I found it lying around on the floor!” I snapped back at him.

“Molly it wasn’t like that” Loki explained, his voice rather soft. _Was he trying to keep me calm?_  “I just missed you so much. I would see you in my dreams – often just to get through the day I would make projections of you. At times I could not tell between reality and fantasy. I felt as though I were going insane without you.”

“That’s no excuse, Loki” I replied. “I would see you in my dreams too. What if I returned today and discovered you dead on the floor?” I paused, my breath catching as I struggled not to cry as I realised how close I came to losing Loki. “Do you know how that would destroy me?”

“I did not think of it that way” he said, studying me with sad eyes.

“How would you feel if it were me that gave up and decided to end it all?” I asked.

I watched as Loki’s eyes suddenly filled with tears “I could not bear it.”

I looked up at him my eyes shining with tears “Do I mean so little to you, that you would leave me alone not only feeling responsible for your death but also to raise your child?”

“Molly, you are my entire world” Loki stepped forward and hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me…I did not mean to hurt you.”

I hugged him back, wanting to hold him close once more. I just wanted him to understand how much he meant to me. “Your life is too precious to me to be thrown away so easily.”

“You are one of few people to see any good in me,” Loki said softly, hugging me tighter, kissing the top of my head “I - I could not bear the loss of you either. I vow I will never leave you.”

“Thank you” I whispered and gently pulled away. Loki kissed me then, a soft gentle kiss that asked for nothing more.

“I missed you so much” Loki said breaking the kiss gently, he then rested his hand on the small swell of my stomach. “All of you. I am glad you are looking well.”

“Miss Wilde?” asked the smooth voice from earlier. I looked at Loki confused.

Loki smiled. “Miss Wilde is busy, Jarvis.”

“I understand, Sir” the voice responded. “However both Miss Wilde and yourself are required down in the kitchen for a discussion with the others.”

“We’ll be down shortly” I answered.

“Thank you, Miss” said Jarvis “I’ll inform the others.”

I looked at Loki and smiled “This house is weird.”

Loki laughed “Ehehehe” that delightful odd laugh that made my heart flutter. I missed that laugh. “It really is. Look Molly, there’s something I should tell you before you go downstairs. The others already know but-”

My stomach grumbled loudly and Loki laughed once more. I blushed and Loki gently brushed my cheek. “How I missed that shade of your blush.”

I blushed even more “Loki, can it wait until after breakfast? I’m starving” I asked.

“Of course, darling” he said, brushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him happily “You should really open the curtains and windows, sweetheart. It’s quite depressing in here” I said.

Loki chuckled and waved his hands. The curtains opened wide and the windows did too. A gush of air rushed through the room and I shivered almost involuntarily. I wished I had remembered to take Rogers hoodie from Starks jet. Loki studied me with concern before retrieving to his wardrobe. He immediately brought out a dark green zip up hoodie and offered it to me.

I smiled in thanks and put it on “What’s with the erm… human clothes?” I asked. It was a little on the long side but it would do.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled. “Darcy insisted I wear normal attire…Thor too” he explained. “She even got you some clothes for when you returned. She never lost hope you would return to us.”

“She is such a good friend” I commented locking hands with Loki as we left his room. I noticed as we walked that Loki looked well…messy. His hair was wild and unkempt in clear need of a wash and brush. His clothes looked as though they hadn’t been changed in days. He was pale and gaunt. I guess I hardly looked any better. “We need to fatten you up.” I added as we waited for the lift.

Loki laughed “Ehehehe”- incidentally making my heart flutter once more – “I could say the same of you” he commented.

I laughed and placed my free hand on my belly “I think I’m putting on a little weight” I confessed and Loki smiled.

“You should be” he added. “But you’ve lost weight around your neck, your arms, even your thighs. I will ensure you get sufficient nutrients, it will help you along in your pregnancy.”

We both stepped into the elevator and I remained silent as the doors closed. “Is everything all right?” asked Loki as the lift descended.

“I was just wondering” I babbled. “Is everything progressing normally with this baby…shouldn’t I be bigger by now?” I asked, my hand curling almost protectively over my bump.

Loki looked down at me thoughtfully. “I promise you everything is progressing normally, darling. However there are things you need to be aware of which we will discuss after you eat something.”

I looked at Loki as my stomach grumbled loudly again. I blushed scarlet as Loki laughed once more and we made our way to the kitchen. Everyone was eating at the kitchen table and they all looked up as we entered. Darcy tapped a vacant spot next to her.

Loki smiled and nodded at me. “Go” he insisted, giving me a slight push. “Sit and relax. I will make you breakfast. What would you like?”

“Food’s in the oven” called Jane, who was sitting beside Thor and sipping coffee. “We kept you guys some, help yourself to whatever you want.”

“Thank you” I said as I sat opposite to Jane and Thor. Thor looked oddly human, though undeniably huge in a red hoodie and faded denim jeans. Stark was sitting at the head of the table and was recounting the story of how I escaped from Shield last night. He seemed to know every detail, so I guessed one of the agents most have filled him in. He also had a copy of my file from Shield in front of him, which I recognised straight away.

I interrupted him immediately “How did you get that?” I asked looking at the file.

Stark shrugged casually, “A friend gave it to me.”

“Can I see it?”  I asked.

“Soon as I’m finished with it, Red” said Stark smiling and launched back into his story.

I rolled my eyes whilst Darcy laughed beside me “So what do you think of the guys muggle clothing – they look almost normal, right?” she asked, changing the subject.

I tried not to laugh at Thor’s completely bemused expression “Very convincing” I admitted.

“Muggle?” he asked, his brow knotted in confusion. Darcy, Jane and I as well as Stark laughed even harder at his confusion.  

“I thought it may help them blend more with other New Yorkers if they leave the house” Darcy explained and Darcy laughed again. “Molls, I really missed you. Jane’s cooking is awful” she mumbled so low only I could here. “And she can’t bake either.”

I laughed as Loki then set a plate of food in front of me. It had scrambled eggs, beans, sausages, fried mushrooms, rashers, fried tomatoes and a large portion of toast. I looked at him quite surprised as he sat beside me and started on his own breakfast, which was the same size as mine. “Loki…this is a bit much.” 

“You must eat, darling” Loki said between mouthfuls of toast. “You need to.”

“I’ll be the size of a house if I eat this” I argued but starting on some scrambled egg.

“Just more cushion for the pushin’” interjected Darcy and I snorted over my breakfast as Darcy and I lapsed into giggles once more. 

At the request of Loki, Stark started his story of how I escaped from Shield again and by the time he had finished I had, to my surprise, eaten most of my breakfast.

“Morning sickness is gone then, I take it?” offered Loki.

I blushed in response “Yes…I guess it was nice to have a full breakfast without someone eating half of it.”

“What do you mea-?” asked Loki but was cut off by Stark.

“Well now is as good as time as any” interjected Stark.

Thor smiled at me from across the table “Molly, I know I speak for all of us, especially Loki when I say it is great to have you back. We will have a dinner to celebrate your return later” he said and then his face became serious, “but we have some information you need to know as well as some questions we hope you can answer” Thor began and looked at Loki.

I then turned to look at Loki who sighed but nodded at Thor. “Molly understand that in your absence Thor and I - ”

Stark cleared his throat rather loudly.

“Thor, Stark, Darcy and I” continued Loki, rolling his eyes at being interrupted “Studied the nature of Jötunn, god and human pregnancies. You do know I am half-Jötunn?” offered Loki.

I nodded “Yes, I was told by Coulson.”

“Good. Well having these three different genetic traits present may affect your pregnancy” explained Loki. “Obviously this is not going to be a straight forward human pregnancy.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, starting to panic slightly.

Loki gently took my hand in his. “There are just other factors to consider. We already know you show signs of a Jötunn pregnancy” said Loki. “Thor and I saw your reaction to cold stimuli, whic - ”

“And your sudden change in temperament” interrupted Tony.

I looked at Stark quizzically. “A friend told me” said Stark with a wink. “Plus, I saw both Rogers and Barton’s faces earlier, remember? And I bet this report will mention other incidents of ‘anger issues’ too.”

“Actually the change in your temperament itself is more than likely linked to our god heritage” explained Loki. “It just so happens that the excessive strength she possesses because of this change is linked to the rather strong animalistic Jötunn nature.”

“Ah, I get it” said Tony, his eyes full of understanding “It’s sort of like the two traits combine in her?”

“Exactly” nodded Loki. “And she then instinctually acts upon it.”

I cleared my throat rather loudly. “’ _She_ ’” I emphasised “has a name and is present at the table.”

“Sorry darling” said Loki kissing the back of my hand while the others laughed.

I shrugged. “So what you’re saying is the sudden erm mood changes will be more…erm moody because of your god heritage whilst the physical rage and the cold reactions are because of your Jötunn heritage?” I asked, trying my best to understand.

“Yes darling that’s exactly it” replied Loki “Now this is perfectly manageable and nothing to really worry about. However there are some other factors we are not so sure of.”

“Manageable?” I repeated sarcastically but continued on anyway. “What other factors do you mean?”

“Well the most obvious would be the length of your pregnancy. The gestation period differs between mortals, gods and Jötunn’s” Loki began. “The average mortal pregnancy is nine months, for gods it is usually twelve months and for Jötunn’s it is anywhere between twelve to eighteen months”

“What the hell does that mean for me?” I asked, my voice sounding slightly squeakier than usual.

“We are not so sure” said Thor, looking a bit confused.

“However” explained Tony. “We’ll get Banner to take a look at you. He’s a doctor and will have a better chance of discovering how long your pregnancy will last.”

Loki squeezed my hand. “Personally, I believe you will carry for at least a year, taking into account your own human nature and my own god and Jötunn nature. This explains why your bump is still relatively small.”

I suddenly felt lightheaded. “A year?” I asked, my voice a whisper.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way” promised Loki now gently squeezing my hand.

I merely nodded and stared straight ahead. _A whole year of mood swings, and temper tantrums and just growing rounder. How could I possibly get through this?_

“I promise Molly” said Loki. “You won’t be alone.”

“We’re all here for you, Molls” added Darcy, nodding enthusiastically.

“Of course” promised Jane.

“As will I” vowed Thor solemnly.

“Mi casa es su casa” added Stark

I smiled and tried to look grateful and not as though I were about to have a panic attack.

“Thank you guys so much” I said as confidently as I could. “Is there anything else I should know for now?”

I watched as everyone at the table shot a quick glance towards Loki, one by one. Perhaps, if I were in a less panicked mood I would have found it funny but right now all it caused me to do was to panic some more. “What else?” I asked, looking at Loki.

“Well” started Loki, who looked a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention. “There is one more thing you should know. I wanted to tell you earlier but you were hungry so I - ”

“What is it?” I asked Loki in no mood for one of his long winded explanations.

“Well, your womb exhibits Jötunn pregnancy traits, such as extending its natural cold environment throughout the rest of your body when encountering cold stimuli” explained Loki, who was suddenly very interested in the finger nails of his right hand.

“Yes…and?” I asked, my voice sounding slightly venomous.

“Well, then I think, and Stark and Thor agree…” said Loki. I quickly glanced at both Tony and Thor who were adamantly avoiding my glaze by staring up at the ceiling or out the window opposite. “That because of this the pregnancy itself will be closely linked to a Jötunn one, which means it will resemble theirs…”

“What’s your point?” I asked sharply.

“Well Jötunn’s are more animalistic in nature” Loki began in a rather rushed tone as though he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. “It really boils down to evolution. Pregnancy itself is difficult for Jötunn’s as it usually circles around a mating season and due to their rather harsh environment, in order to have optimum success of producing health young they often give birth to litters where there is a higher chance of one of the litter surviving to adulthood…but the good news is should that be the case all our litter will be healthy and strong.”

I looked at him at a complete loss for words. “Litter…litter? As in what dogs or cats give birth to?”

Loki smiled a little. “Of course not, they will resemble a healthy blend of you and I.”

“I am going to give birth to a litter.” I stated flatly.

“You might…it’s a strong possibility” answered Loki, who was now giving me his full attention again.

“And just how many pups are in the average Jötunn litter?” I asked, my head swimming.

“Five” answered Loki. My eyebrows shot up in response. "But I doubt you will have five” he added quickly,  “You still have your own human heritage to take into consideration - three maybe…or two, but I’m almost fully certain it will not be five.”

I nodded and stood up from the table. “Are you ok, darling?” asked Loki, looking full of concern.

“Yes, I’m fine” I lied. “I just want to be alone for a bit.”

“But we need to ask you some questions?” called Thor.

“Jeez, Thor give her a chance to take in everything first” snapped Darcy. 

I exited the kitchen as quick as my light headed mind would allow trying to drown out the noise of the people at the table I left behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Lies

Chapter 23 – Lies

I was walking towards the elevator when I heard someone follow behind me. Assuming it was Loki, I did not look “I just want to be alone for a bit” I repeated flatly as I pressed for the lift. I stepped in quickly and was glad that no-one attempted to follow me.

Automatically, I returned to Loki’s bedroom. I figured he would not mind as I did not seem to have a room of my own here yet and it seemed logical that Loki and I would share a room anyway. Plus I’d rather be somewhere comforting right now. I slammed the door rather loudly behind me, stamping across the messy floor until I reached Loki's tossed bed and curled up in the centre of it. My head was spinning with all the news I had just received. Of course I had guessed by now that Loki’s heritage would have an effect on me but never did I think it would result in a year-long pregnancy of a litter. I mentally shook my head. _Possible litter._ It may not even be that. I would just have to wait for Dr. Banner to examine me. It felt overwhelming to know my life was changing so dramatically. I would possibly never see my family again and the career I had worked so hard to build would be dashed to pieces. I tried to focus on the positives – I had Loki, my entire new family and of course my baby or babies to love and adore. But it just seemed ridiculous. I found it hard to see myself mother to one child, to even give birth to one child – any more than that seemed preposterous. And how would I look by the end of this? I was never a beach model or anything but surely I would look huge at the end of it all. What if Loki lost interest in me? Sure he had promised to stay but would he actually want to? Worse yet, I thought, as my mind ran away with itself, what if Dwight was right.  I remembered his words “ _You got some half-breed inside you that’ll probably kill you before it’s even born”_ What if I this was too much for my body, my human body and I died during childbirth or before then? At some point these distressing thoughts turned into stressful, twisting dreams.

***

I was back in my cell again tossing and turning as much as my swollen stomach would allow. In the end I managed to turn on my side, one hand caressing the huge swollen mass as I struggled to stay comfortable. I looked down, sighing heavily and tried to ease the squirming movements within my belly as much as I could by gently stroking the side of it. I felt pressure on the bed next to me and my whole body stiffened as I felt him spoon me from behind.

“I know you’re awake” Dwight said.

I ignored him, my body remaining stiff. I felt him reach his hand out and stroke my arm and my entire body shivered. “Leave me” I whispered.

I felt him continue stroking my arm “No” he responded.

“Please” I croaked, hoping he would stop.

He laughed. “Poor Molly” he said then leaned closer so the front of his body was flush against the back of mine and I could feel his hardness against my lower back. I squirmed uncomfortably but my swollen stomach made it difficult for me to get away.

I then felt him press his lips against my neck and whisper by my ear “I bet I can make you forget all about those Norse gods.” His hands then rested on my belly “Though this thing” he pressed down lightly “should be gotten rid of first.”

“NO DWIGHT!” I screamed and twisted away from him. My eyes opened widely but with a sickening feeling I realised someone was still spooning me from behind. “Please don’t do this!” I screamed tears splattering down my face, as I backed away from the person and up the bed.

“Shhh darling! It’s all right.” I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see Loki now in a kneeling position on the bed, holding both his hands up in the air in an almost surrendering stance. “It is I...Loki.”

My breathing was still erratic as I looked him over and I could not help the tears from spilling freely from my eyes. “Darling?” Loki questioned his face full of concern.

I scrambled back down the bed and into Loki’s opened arms crying softly as he stroked my hair. I had held it together for so long now but there comes a limit for what a person can hold in. And so I cried, making up for all the times I could not cry in Shield, for all the times I had to push my feelings away in there and just stay level minded and I cried over the fear I had felt every time I was alone with Agent Coulson or Dwight. I even cried over my fears concerning all the news I had heard today. Loki held me all the while as I essentially cried upon him. Perhaps he knew how much I simply needed to cry, to let it out, and he let me, for which I was grateful. Not saying a word, he just held me, not once asking me to stop or shushing me. I have no idea how long I was crying for but when I was done I felt oddly better, as though a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My tears slowly turned to dry sniffles as Loki stroked my hair.

“Now, darling do you feel better?” he asked soothingly as his other hand rubbed my back.

I merely nodded, my head feeling numb after all that crying.

“That’s good. I want to apologise, Molly. Giving you so much information right after all that you have been through is unacceptable. We should have waited until you had relaxed into your new home” said Loki in a soft soothing tone. “I realise you have been through so much…would you like to talk about it?”

Loki continued rubbing my back and it was having a calming effect on me. My whole frame was completely resting against his now, his body feeling warm and cosy against mine. It took me a few minutes to answer. “Sweetheart” I began, my voice slightly hoarse from crying. “I’m glad you told me all that information. It’s just a lot to take in is all…a lot more than I was expecting. Just give me some time to adjust to it. And yes…a lot happened in Shield.”

“I will give you all the time you need” said Loki softly but I could feel his hold on me stiffen somewhat. “What exactly happened there?” he asked, his voice sounding a forced calm.

I felt my body stiffen up in return “Oh, you know” I began, forcing a smile, “Coulson was mean and it got a bit lonely from time to time” I answered, which was technically true.

“I’m sorry you got lonely, darling” replied Loki. “Yet you mentioned a name earlier…Dwight I believe? Who is he?”

I could almost feel Loki’s body trembling with silent rage and not wanting to upset him further I shrugged. “He’s a nobody. He just used to tease me from time to time. It was nothing.”

“Speaking from experience, if this man is haunting your dreams then I know it cannot be simply ‘nothing’” said Loki who then gently tilted my head to look up at him. “Did he hurt you or try anything upon you against your will.”

“I – Loki, of course not!” I exclaimed, pushing myself off of Loki and feeling horrible for lying. “I just – he was a jackass, an annoying jackass is all.”

“Molly, you can tell - ” started Loki, his voice growing slightly impatient.

“Miss Wilde?” interrupted the smooth toned voice of Jarvis.

“Yes?” I replied instantly, glad for the interruption.

“The others would like to see you downstairs in the living room” answered Jarvis as Loki glowered at me.

“Why?” I asked.

“Mr. Stark uncovered some information he believes you and Loki should hear” replied Jarvis.

“Ok, thank you Jarvis. We’ll be right down” I answered looking over it Loki. “Come on then” I said smiling a bit too brightly as I got up off the bed. “We better go down.” I said, making my way towards the door.

Loki followed me quickly and grabbed my hand. “Molly, you can tell me anything.” He said, gently turning me so that I was looking straight up into his emerald eyes.

“We should really go down” I replied, my smile faltering a bit.

“Molly, what did Dwight do?” Loki asked, his face full of concern as he studied me closely.

I quickly pulled out of Loki’s grasp. “Not now, Loki” I snapped and turned to walk out the door. Feeling immensely guilty I turned to see Loki looking downcast. “Sweetheart, we can talk later.”

Loki nodded and silently lead the way to the living room. The living room was oddly familiar, I thought as we entered. As I sat beside Darcy on a rather luxurious couch I realised why it was so familiar, I had seen it in my dream. Yes, it was the very same, an opened spaced very large living room with modern furnishings and a view of the city just outside each of the four glass walls of the spacious room.

Darcy looked at me closely, “You ok, Molls?” she asked quietly so only I could hear.

I nodded and smiled. “Just a bit shocked earlier” I confessed.

I watched as Stark and Thor spoke hastily at a bar in the furthest corner of the room. Jane who was standing nearby cleared her throat making the two men look up. Thor gave his usual warm smile, which broke slightly when he saw Loki was not sitting beside me but by himself on a leather armchair. However he did not comment but just held up a copy of a file Shield had made on me that I had seen Stark with earlier.

“Molly we have discovered some of what Shield intended for you” confessed Thor making his way over to me.

“Red, you’re lucky you got out when you did” said Stark from the bar. He was sipping on a drink but even he looked troubled.

“What do you mean?” I asked as Thor sat down next to me with the file on his lap.

Stark took another sip of his drink before answering. “Well, first things first, you don’t have to worry about having a litter of five. You’re just going to have twins.”

“Twins?” I asked incredulously, glancing at Loki who took one look at my face before abandoning all pretence at being silent and immediately stood up and sat himself between Thor and I.

“How do you know that?” asked Loki, who held my hand tightly in his.

Thor opened his file and removed an ultrasound scan photo and passed it to Loki. “Shield gave Molly a scan, remember?” said Thor who passed the picture to Loki. Loki remained silent studying the picture with a look on his face that was nothing short of awe. I tore my gaze from Loki to the photo and my breath caught in my throat as I made out the distinct shape of two tiny bodies in the grainy black and white image. _There they were. My babies._ Suddenly this all felt too real. My stomach did a weird flop and my heart felt more like the quick flutter of a bird’s heart than a humans. I watched as with his free hand, Loki’s fingers almost hesitantly traced over the image. I looked to see his eyes were filled. He looked at me with a watery smile before passing the image to me. I held it gently studying the babies closely as Darcy leaned in over my shoulders.

“Awwhh!” she exclaimed. “They’re so cute! That one right there” she pointed “looks like a ‘Darcy’, don’t you think?” she asked and I laughed gripping Loki’s hand tighter.

“They’re beautiful” I admitted. And Loki nodded. 

“Do you want to know the sex?” offered Stark breaking the silence.

I looked up at him surprised, “You can tell?” I asked.

“Of course I can” explained Stark. “Genius, remember? Besides, Shield documented it anyway.”

I shook my head “No thanks” I answered truthfully.

I quickly looked at Loki who was smiling still at the photo in my hands. “I agree with Molly, You mortals and your inventions…half the excitement is not knowing the gender or genders, as it seems.”

“As you wish” muttered Stark who sipped his drink once more. “But you should know something else.”

I looked up from the photo to see Thor’s face was darkened. This was highly unusual for Thor who gets excited over breakfast most mornings. Yet now he was clearly troubled and seemingly uninterested in the photo of his nieces or nephews or both.

“What is it?” asked Loki, squeezing my free hand tighter.

“Shield must have made the connection that you were the father, Loki” said Stark, looking at Loki directly. “Anyway after reading Moll’s file it’s clear, Coulson had a major issue with you and anyone got to do with you.”

“So what exactly does that mean?” I asked as I gently squeezed Loki’s hand back in return.

“Well, Coulson made it clear that he felt the twins could be a dangerous threat to civilisation considering who their father is” explained Stark. “He thought it best to keep Molly in confinement until he could assess the risks. Personally, I think this was more of a chance to get revenge on Loki.”

“What had he planned?” asked Loki, his voice low.

“He wanted to keep Molly in confinement until she was ready to give birth. He would ensure that she would be unconscious throughout it and deliver the twins via c-section” said Stark looking slightly sickened. “The plan was then to return her to her cell once it was over with one child. Shield would keep the other and test it to see or harness its powers or to train it as a special Agent. Molly would never know about her second child but would still be kept under surveillance. I don’t think Coulson ever planned to let her go.”

Both my hands instinctively went to my bump covering it protectively, as the grainy photo fell on my lap. I suddenly felt nauseous again and lapsed into silence. Loki placed one of his hands over my own.

“That’s sick!” cried Darcy. “Who the fuck would steal a newborn?”

“An organisation that would do just about anything to stop any possible threats” answered Stark. “Shield has the some of the world’s greatest equipment and agents to track people down that cause trouble, mix that with a little personal revenge and they become almost unstoppable.”

“But they’ve stopped now right?” I asked. “I escaped and they know the hammer is with you now Thor. I don't have any information for them, so this is all over and done with?”

“Molly, you freed one of Shields most dangerous criminals” said Thor unexpectedly. “Now you carry his children. This is not just about a hammer anymore. Shield will never stop searching for you – you would be an asset to them, so would your children. In their eyes you are now a criminal too.”

I felt my face grown pale and nodded once more. _So that was it then. No more career. No more family. I was essentially a fugitive._

“You can stay here for as long as you need though” said Stark, his usual grin replaced with a look of concern. “The babies too. There’s more than enough room here It’s the best place to hide out – Shield will never find you here. And I can offer you a job too.”

I blinked stupidly. “A job?”

“Yep” said Tony with a smile. “If you want it. It will pay well. It would be nice to have a historian’s consultation for some of my projects.”

“Sure” I answered feeling slightly hopeful. “That sounds interesting.” _Yet my face was still pale. My whole future was changing, how could I cope?_

“Hey guys, let’s give them a minute here” said Jane unexpectedly. “We can question her later. Molly we’ll be in the kitchen when you feel like talking.”

I looked up at her confused but she simply smiled softly and so I nodded. She left quietly along with Stark and Darcy. Thor remained with Loki and I.

“I should have never met you” said Loki quietly when they had left. “All I’ve done is hurt you and turn your life upside down.”

“Don’t say that” I replied gripping Loki’s hands tight. “How could you have known all of this could have happened just because I found Thor’s hammer?”

I watched as Loki looked at me, his face blank until I heard Thor clear his throat. “You must tell her, brother” he said. “You owe her the truth.”

“Tell me what?” I asked, looking at Loki confused.

Loki sighed and looked at me with sad green eyes, “I was the one who paid off the Shield Agent to steal Thor’s hammer from the base.”

“What…why would you do that?” I asked, looking at him earnestly.

“At first the thought came to me as just a bit of fun really” confessed Loki who turned his gaze downwards to our interlocking hands on my bump. “I had planned to do it many times in the past but the opportunity never arose. When I returned to Earth I had many disguises in many areas that interested me, one of which was in Shield. I heard the Agents had successfully captured Thor’s hammer and so I offered an Agent involved in the case a substantial amount of money to steal it. Admittedly, around this time my father became aware of where I was and was planning to bind me to Dwarven stone in a cave here on Earth. I then knew only Thor’s hammer could set me free. The agent I payed off tried to hide the hammer from me but I have ways of extracting and implanting information whilst wiping his memory clean. I instructed him to bury it near the cave I was to be left in.”

“So…I just played a part in your mischief” I asked, pulling my hands out of his.

“In a way, yes” answered Loki who was looking at me with a sad honesty. “But I did not think any mortal would set my free, I had hoped Thor would discover it and know I was nearby. However, when you came along I was pleased. After spending so long alone, I was glad for some company.”

“Company?”  I asked in complete disbelief.  “So, if someone else working at the site had found the hammer, you would have slept with them for _company_?”

“No, Molly I swear - ” said Loki, almost desperately.

“Don’t bother!” I interjected sharply, feeling tremendously hurt. “Like you said, you do things for a bit of fun! Our relationship is based on nothing more than one of your lies? Did you even like me that night or was I merely just used to please you?” I got up rather quickly and Loki followed me.

“Molly please, I di - ”  he called after me.

“I can’t Loki” I said, stopping as I exited the living room. “I can’t take any more of this madness.”

“Where are you going?” asked Thor.

“To Darcy, Jane and Stark, I believe they wanted to ask me questions” I asked before making my way to the kitchen.

That evening was not what I expected for my first night back. I was mad at Loki, but mostly hurt by his actions and so I spent the evening avoiding his gaze. Both Thor and Loki joined us in the kitchen a short time later and I simply answered their questions with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’. The uncomfortable silence that followed my answers made it clear that the others knew there was something wrong but thankfully they did not dwell or ask about it. Stark ignored the awkward air of the room completely. He was far more interested about what had happened to me during my time within Shield. I recounted as much as I could remember to him and the others. Stark would often stop me and ask for Agents names that supervised me in my cell or interrogated me. I emphasised how nice Agent Ward had been and how grateful I was for Romanov’s, Barton’s and Rogers help in allowing me escape. I also described the ultrasound scans I received at Shield and particularly their shocked reactions to how my body responded to the cold. Stark seemed most shocked when I discussed Agent Coulson. I left out no detail there, I made it quite clear how he threatened myself and my babies and although it was difficult to voice aloud, I did not get upset or cry. I watched Loki glance at me full of concern and pity when I had finished telling them about Coulson’s behaviour, which for some reason annoyed me. I did not want his pity or anyone else’s for that matter.

Thor however grow irate when I mentioned what Coulson had said and stood up so quickly his chair slid across the room and crashed into a kitchen cabinet. “He must be punished!” Thor declared, slamming his fist on the table, whilst his other arm extended out and summoned Mjölnir instantly. “I thought him a friend yet he would threaten my family?”

“Easy, big guy” replied Stark sympathetically slapping Thor on his arm. “Molly’s safe and that’s all that matters for now.”

“If we will ever cross paths again, Son of Coul will regret ever threatening my family” answered Thor menacingly, but set down the hammer with a surprisingly soft thud.

I could not help but laugh at this.

“I agree with Thor” said Darcy unexpectedly. “No one should threat a pregnant woman like that. Fight fire with fire.”

“And the whole world will burn” answered Jane. “Stark’s right, Molly’s safe, that’s all that matters for now.”

Loki kept oddly quiet during this, merely keeping his gaze upon me as though afraid I would suddenly disappear out of his sight.

However Stark was no fool, he kept his file beside him at all times. “And what about Agent Dwight?” Stark asked, looking through the file once more.

“What about him?” I asked, stifling a yawn. We had been talking for hours now with only two short breaks. I was tired and hungry and getting cranky.

“Well” said Stark reading down a page on the file. “He supervised you and is listed as being assaulted by you, yet you haven’t mentioned him once.”

“You assaulted someone?” asked Darcy in awe.

“He started it!” I replied in defence. “He threatened me and my babies. So I flipped.”

“Oh” responded Darcy as she shrugged. “That’s ok then.”

“Is there anything else about Dwight?” asked Stark.

“No” I responded quietly. “There’s nothing. Can we eat now?”

Stark nodded but stared at me concerned. Both Loki and Darcy did the same. However Jane and Thor were oblivious. “Let us eat!” declared Thor. “Jane and I insist on cooking.”

“Let me help” I offered and stood up to avoid the others gaze.

Jane at first declined my help but upon seeing I had no intention of leaving the kitchen she finally allowed me chop some vegetables. I gazed occasionally over at the others. Stark had wandered off and only Loki and Darcy remained. They looked to be in deep conversation but when Loki noticed I was looking he merely laughed as though Darcy had something funny and turned his attention away.

About an hour later we all sat down to a homemade spaghetti Bolognese. Jane’s cooking wasn’t that bad after all. It was a bit plain but all it needed was a kick of herbs or spices.

Afterwards Darcy showed me my clothes, which as it turns out where in Loki’s bedroom. I had a wardrobe right beside his filled with normal clothes and maternity clothes and I cringed, maternity lingerie. I thanked her earnestly and slipped on pyjama’s.

“Darcy?” I asked, stepping around the wardrobe door where I had changed.

“Mmhmm?” she asked airily as she looked through my clothes.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” I asked.

“Of course you can!” responded Darcy looking up cheerily. “But why?”

“Thank you. I just want a bit of a break, you know some girl time” I answered somewhat truthfully.

“Awesome!” cried Darcy. “I should go get some party snacks and ask Jane to come along.”

“Great!” I responded. “I’ll just go and explain to Loki.”

“Explain what exactly?” asked a smooth low voice behind me. I jumped rather pitifully at the sound and cringed when I realised it was just Loki sneaking up behind me.

Darcy smiled. “I’ll go get some snacks” she said cheerfully. “My rooms just one floor below this when you’re ready.”

“I’ll be there shortly” I promised and then she left.

“I did not mean to startle you, darling” said Loki smiling weakly.

“I know” I answered. “Listen erm…I’m going to spend tonight with Darcy and stay in her room, and you know…just catch up.”

“You are?” asked Loki his smile vanishing. “But it’s your first night back?”

“I just need some normal, no life changing news, girl time is all” I answered.

“I understand” he replied, his eyes suddenly growing lustful. He stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around me.  “Maybe you could do it tomorrow instead. I had hoped we would spend it with each other. I understand I hurt you but just let me make it up to you. Anything. You. Want. ” he finished with a whisper in my ear.

I shivered and pushed him off. After recalling Dwight earlier, sex was the last thing I felt like doing right now. “I’m just not in the mood, Loki.”

Loki immediately dropped is hands to his sides. “I’m sorry, darling. Of course you’re not” he said softly. “I understand. Just stay here, please, where I can keep a close eye on you.”

“Loki” I began. “I just escaped a facility where I was under constant surveillance. I don’t want you to do the same to me. I just want some normal downtime.”

“I can do that” answered Loki. “We can do whatever you want. I know you’ve been through a lot.”

“That’s just it, Loki!” I said, finally snapping and making my way to the door. “I don’t want to be mollycoddled or treated as fragile. I just need some normal human time.” I exited the room without a backwards glance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have over a hundred kudo's - you guys are amazing! xxx

Chapter 24 - Cravings

I felt conflicted as I made my way to Darcy’s bedroom. On the one hand, I hated to see Loki look as hurt as he did a moment ago, but I was also unbelievably mad and hurt by his actions. I had been cooped up and kept in the dark by Shield for so long, I thought at the very least when I escaped I would be free from that. But now I felt as though Loki essentially was doing the same, he had not been honest with me from the beginning and he also wished to keep his gaze constantly upon me. It was suffocating and I could not live that way. All this went through my mind as I searched for Darcy’s room a floor below Loki’s. As it turns out, Darcy’s room was easy to find. Not only was there music coming from her room, there was also a colourfully worded reminder on her door not to enter her room without knocking first. I could not help but laugh as I read the sign and knocked pointedly on the door. There was no reply, so I opened the door and entered anyway.

I stepped in to a bright, airy room. Unlike Loki’s room which was messy and strewn with books and paper, Darcy’s room was relatively clean. There were a few items of clothes scattered across the floor but the bed was neatly made and the curtains were wide open with a spectacular view of the city. The sun was setting and cast a lovely, warm orange glow across her room. I turned off the music playing from her laptop on her desk before going to the window and opening it wider. The view was spectacular, but dauntingly higher than I liked. I focused on looking across at other buildings rather than looking down. It was then I realised I was alone, properly alone in this room with no cctv, no surveillance from agents, it was just me. As silly as it seems, that thought excited me and suddenly I felt wide awake. I stood there for some time, inhaling the twilight air. The sun had set by the time Darcy returned. She flicked on the light which broke the simple but enjoyable moment.

“Why are you in the dark?” she asked. I turned around to see her dump a large bag of sweets and bottles of drink on the bed.

I grinned “I was just enjoying the view” I confessed as I sat on the bed and roamed through the sweets and drinks longingly.

“Sorry it took so long” said Darcy who went to her wardrobe and rooted out pyjama’s.  “I couldn’t find where Stark hides the sweets… but I did in the end. Oh, and Jane won’t be joining us, she’s spending the night with Thor” she explained as she changed into her pyjamas.

“Don’t worry about it” I answered, only half listening as I came across a chocolate bar. I groaned as I saw it. “Can I have this?” I asked waving the bar like a giddy child.

Darcy looked at me and laughed. “Knock yourself out, Molls” she said before getting her laptop and joining me on the bed.

I hurriedly opened the bar and licked my lips before taking a bite. The overwhelming taste of chocolate filled my mouth and I let out a soft moan whilst smiling, ridiculously happy to be eating a bar of chocolate.

Darcy laughed again at my expression, “Jeez, do you want to be left alone with that?” she asked.

I giggled “Darcy, I love you for this. You have no idea how long I have longed for some chocolate” I said before taking another bite. W _ho knew this simple little bar of chocolate could make me so happy?_  My taste buds were literally savouring the sweet, rich, chocolately taste. “I never ever remember chocolate tasting so satisfying before now” I added, covering my mouth as I spoke.

Darcy looked at me and then smiled softly “Molly you do realise, you were craving chocolate…as in a pregnancy craving?”

I looked at Darcy and felt stupid for not realising that fact myself. _Of course, that’s why I was craving coffee and Chinese food at Shield too._ I made a mental note to cave in to these cravings more often because it felt so wonderfully satisfying to indulge in them. “I guess you’re right” I agreed as I sat back against the headboard of the bed. “So what are we going to watch?”

“I don’t know…how about Dumb and Dumber?” she asked and I smiled even brighter.

“Sounds awesome” I agreed and she set up the movie and pressed play. I was delighted to be watching such a goofy film. It felt nice and normal and well, human. After all the seriousness I had been through recently this was an escape that I needed. As the movie progressed we ate more junk and we laughed like hell at the ridiculous plot. By the time it had finished I felt comfortable and snug and truly as though I were at home again. 

“Classic” said Darcy simply, then closed her laptop shut.

I grinned at her and nodded. “I haven’t seen that in years” I said.

She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face “Pullover!” she cried.

“No, it’s a cardigan, but thanks for noticing!” I replied and we both lapsed into giggles once more. I realised how much I missed Darcy’s company at Shield because no matter how serious life gets, you always count on your best friend to make you laugh, even at the dorkiest of jokes.

“I missed this, Molls” she said. “Us goofing around and stuff.”

“Me too” I agreed.

 “So what’s it like then?” she asked, sitting upright on the bed.

I looked at her confused and she smiled and asked again. “What’s it like being pregnant?”

“Oh!” I answered and then pondered thoughtfully. “I guess it’s sort of weird at times. Your body is sort of more sensitive, you know? But it’s a nice weird now that the morning sickness is gone.”

Darcy nodded and smiled. “Have you felt them move at all?”

“Not yet” I confessed and then smiled again. “I can’t wait to feel them move though. I thought I would never start to show in Shield. I was so worried that there was something wrong…but then one day, after a shower I just saw it. It was so strange but really amazing too.”

Darcy was smiling openly now “I bet they’ll start moving around soon. And at least you’re out of Shield now and all three of you are safe at home – our new home.”

I smiled at her words. “All three of us” I said realising she was right. _Wow…that is pretty amazing._ “Yeah, Shield was tough. I’m glad I’m out.”

“What did Dwight do?” asked Darcy unexpectedly.

My eyebrows shot up at the sudden change of direction in conversation. “What do you mean?”

“Molls, cut the crap. You know exactly what I mean” said Darcy. _Trust on Darcy to be brutally honest._

“Loki set you up to this, didn’t he?” I responded, staring down at my fingernails.

Darcy nodded “Yes and before you get mad, we only want to know because we care.”

“I’m not mad…some things are difficult to talk about Darcy” I said glancing up at her.

“All the more reason to discuss it then” said Darcy.

“He was an Agent, sometimes he supervised me” I said shortly.

“And?”

I sighed realising Darcy was not going to leave this rest until I told her everything. So I told her everything. I told her about Dwight’s comments towards me about my appearance, about his bully tactics, how he would take half my meals and then finally about his threats and how it escalated into an assault in the bathroom of my cell. I left out my dreams though. I did not wish to share that with anyone except maybe Loki. When I had finished she looked appalled.

“Molly” she started, looking pale. “I’m sorry, I don-“

I shrugged. “It’s not your fault. Besides, at least it didn’t go too far.”

Her eyes widened “I understand but fucking hell Molly, it shouldn’t have gone that far at all! By the sounds of it, he wouldn’t have stopped if you hadn’t the strength to fight back.”

I shook my head and shivered in disgust. “Please don’t. I’m trying hard not to think of that.”

“I’m sorry” said Darcy gently. “It’s horrible what he did but you should tell Loki and the others.”

“No way!” I answered sharply.

“Molly they would want to know. They have to know which agents are good and which are ruthless!” cried Darcy.

“Shield already knows about Dwight. There have been complaints made about him in the past from other female agents” I answered quietly.

“Fuck Shield then!” cried Darcy angrily. “Don’t let that scumbag get away with this!”

“What difference will it make?” I asked, taken back by the sheer volume of Darcy’s anger.

“Difference?” asked Darcy, looking at me in disbelief.” Molly, it will make all the difference in the world. If the guys ever come across Dwight in the future, they’ll make him regret ever going near you and those other women. Plus Thor has contacts within Shield who might be able to do something about Dwight.”

I looked at Darcy in thoughtful silence.

“Don’t you want him stopped before he tries himself upon someone else, someone who mightn't be able to fight back as hard?” asked Darcy.

She was right. If I kept silent Dwight may well never be stopped. I thought about what would happen if he did that to Darcy or even Jane. Worse yet, I though as I looked down at the small swell of my stomach, _what if he tried it upon my family one day. What if I were expecting a daughter, or daughters?_ I would feel much safer knowing that Dwight would never pose a threat to them. It truly made me sick to my stomach to imagine Dwight near my family. I looked up at Darcy and nodded. “I’ll tell them tomorrow” I said quietly.

Darcy gave a faint smile. “Good. If you like, I can tell Loki?”

“No it’s ok” I replied knowing Loki will probably freak out when I tell him. I didn’t want Darcy to see that. “I’ll tell him first thing tomorrow.”

“Ok. What were ye guys fighting about anyway?” asked Darcy.

I suddenly realised Darcy knew all along what she was doing by letting me stay in her room tonight. Not only did she want to know about Dwight, but she obviously she wanted to know why I was fighting with Loki too. “Truthfully we had a little fight” I replied.

“About what?” she prodded.

“Nosy much?” I smiled a little and felt myself get teary once more. Feeling irritated by this, I wiped my eyes hurriedly. “It was over how we met…I thought he really loved me from the first moment but it turns out he just wanted company. I don’t know, it sounds silly, but I feel like it could have been any other woman who found Loki in that cave and she would be here right now, not me.”

Darcy smiled a little. “It is a little silly.” I looked at her in surprise. “I just mean,” she continued hastily, “didn’t you say that you were really lonely too while working that job?”

“Yes, but I - ”

“But nothing” interrupted Darcy. “You were both lonely when you found one another. You can’t punish Loki for feeling lonely when you felt the same. And it wasn’t just any woman that saved Loki from that cave, it was you. Not many women would enter a dark cave alone anyway.”

I wiped my eyes again still feeling hurt but realising Darcy was right. “But it makes me feel less special...what if he only loves me or is staying by me because I’m pregnant?” I asked, quietly voicing my true concern for the first time.

Darcy studied me before she spoke. “Loki loves you for being you. He would still be right here under this roof whether or not you were pregnant.”

“How do you know that?”

Darcy sighed. “I know because of his reaction when you were taken” she said, her face looked saddened now. “We were all devastated, but Loki .... Loki was livid. We stayed in this hotel in Galway for the first night after we found out, but Thor had to remove him from it he because he literally destroyed our room and threatened to attack cities just to draw Shields attention. He even fought Thor. In the end Thor physically knocked him out just to take him here to New York.”

“Why did he do all that?” I asked in shock.

“Loki thought if he could get Shields attention, he could make a bargain and offer to trade places with you. But Thor knew it was madness, Shield would only take you both” replied Darcy and I nodded in agreement knowing that they would. “Anyway, since we arrived here Loki has been withdrawn, Thor would often spend hours with him trying to collect information about his heritage, so did Tony. Sometimes you could hear Loki howl like he was a wild animal in pain but I rarely even saw him. Thor made him join us for dinner once or twice but otherwise he just stayed in his room. Sometimes I would bring up food to leave outside his door and one day I went in to check on him…” Darcy trailed off.

“What did you see?” I asked, my heart aching to hear of Loki this way.

“He was sitting on the floor. Then I saw you…or at least a sort of ghost-like you. I guess it was a spell…” Darcy looked lost in thought now. “He was just staring at you, his eyes were red, he was mumbling about finding you…I got freaked out and left, but I swear Molly, he loves you, not just because you’re pregnant, he loves you because you know him, you understand him, possibly better than Thor. He loves you because in his darkest hour all he could think about was you. ”

I nodded and felt strangely numb after hearing how Loki felt in my absence. It broke my heart. I made to stand up in an almost dream like stance. “Where are you going?” asked Darcy. 

“Loki” I replied in a croaky whisper.

“Molly, it’s two am.” She answered gently gripping my hand. “I’m sure he’s asleep.”

“I don’t care” I replied gently pulling away from her. “I need Loki.” I needed him so much right now it hurt. I craved him – just to see him.  

“Go on then” Darcy answered.

I thanked Darcy sincerely for talking to me and she smiled. “Glad to have you back” she replied. “Now go!”

I didn’t need to be told twice. I left Darcy’s room quickly and headed towards Loki’s room. Listening to Darcy’s words made me realise how foolish I had been especially as she was right; it wasn’t just any woman who found Loki, it was me. And we were both lonely when we met so how could I be mad at Loki for wanting company that night when I felt the same? I also felt immensely guilty because despite feeling lonely in Shield I always had a deep rooted satisfaction that I was actually truly never alone. I had a part of Loki within me I thought, my hand instinctively resting on my bump again, whereas Loki did not have that. I ran along the corridor to Loki’s room not bothering to knock as I entered. I crossed the floor as quietly as I could wary of waking Loki if he were asleep. The room was still, dark and quiet. I sat on the edge of Loki’s bed and hesitantly pondered what to do next. However I needn’t have bothered as I heard the ensuite door open and a golden light filtered into the room and illuminated where I sat. Loki stood in the doorframe for a split second before rushing over to me. I stood up quickly and stared at him.

“Molly, darling, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice full of concern as he stood before me. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart” I whispered desperately trying not to cry. _Bloody hormones_ , I thought dryly.

“What?” asked Loki looking thoroughly confused. “But I - ”

“No, I’m sorry, I was over sensitive” I interjected. “I love you Loki, so very much. I missed you so much...I just expected all of this to be perfect but nothings perfect, I'm sure as hell not...and you being lonely is part of why I was attracted to you in the first place” I babbled on quickly.

Loki’s entire face lit up at my words and he gently brushed my cheek. “I love you too, Molly. And I missed you but you are perfect to me in every way.”

I smiled a little in relief that Loki was being so understanding about my crazy reactions today and leaned in to his touch. “I’m sorry about earlier too. I was scared of how you’d react if I told you about Dwight.”

Loki gently brushed my cheek with his thumb. “Darling, you can tell me anything. Please, tell me what happened exactly?”

So I told him everything and truth be told, I was glad I had once I was finished. Now Loki didn’t have to think the worse.

Loki looked at me once I had finished and saw his eyes were filling up quickly. “I’m so proud of you” he whispered and pulled me into a tight, loving hug. And suddenly another craving of mine had been satisfied - I was in his arms once more.

I blinked in surprised, at least he seemed calm as I hugged him back “Why?”

“You handled the situation as gracefully as you could and you protected our babies” said Loki and gently broke the hug. He went to turn off the ensuite light and then guided me into his bed. He got in beside me and we cuddled close to one another.

“I thought you would be mad” I mumbled sleepily against his chest.

“Oh, I am” answered Loki sharply as he idly toyed with my hair. “But not at you. You did nothing wrong but he on the other hand, I will have to deal with…” Loki’s voice trailed off.

“What are you going to do?” I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

“Sleep now darling, we will talk more of this tomorrow” he replied and I was too tired to argue.

I was drifting off with Loki stroking my hair when a thought broke through my sleepy mind. “Loki?” I queried.

I could hear him chuckle quietly. “Molly, you are quite stubbornly fighting sleep…just rest” he whispered gently.

“But…know family?” I asked and knew my words made no sense. I meant to ask did Loki know if anyone had heard anything from my family. My sleepy mind merely slurred out this mumble instead.

Loki took so long to answer that I thought he had fallen asleep and I was just about to myself when he replied. “Yes, Molly” he said eventually. “I know what happened with your family.”

My sleepy mind had to repeat what Loki had said twice before it made sense and by then my eyes were closed. My heart began to race as I realised what Loki meant. _Just how much does Loki know abut my past?_

 

 


	25. Flaws

Chapter 25 – Flaws

I woke up early the following morning slightly confused as to where I was but refusing to open my eyes to confirm it. Slowly it dawned on me that I must no longer be in my cell at Shield as I was far too comfortable so I must be in bed with Loki. _But…what if yesterday was all merely a dream and I was still in Shield but just in a deep sleep?_ Quickly panicking at this thought I decided to feel around to confirm whether or not I was still in the cot-like single bed of Shield or the large, queen sized bed of Loki’s.  I threw out my arm and felt my hand slap something sharply, followed by a groan.  

I opened my eyes see Loki blinking as though dazed in the dull morning light and immediately retracted my arm “Good morning to you too, darling” he said rather dryly as he studied me with a growing smile. “In future a simple ‘good morning’ would more than suffice.”

“Ohh…sorry!” I whispered, watching as his smile grew wider.

“Do not be sorry, Molly. I noticed you were twisting around somewhat before you woke up. Perhaps I should have woken you sooner. Where you having nightmares about Shield…about Dwight?” he asked his face overall calm and still smiling yet it did not reach his eyes, which were almost burning with what I knew to be a silent rage.

“No” I answered truthfully. “I just forgot where I was for a moment is all.”

Loki smiled a little “You are here where you belong, safe with me” he whispered and shifted slightly closer to me. “Would you like to go back to sleep?”

I would love to go back to sleep, I thought but remembered that Loki had wanted to discuss Dwight some more, plus I thought, slowly filling with dread, I needed to talk to Loki about what he understood about my family…my past. Loki must have seen some flicker of confusion pass my face and smiled softly, “Darling, it is quite early, even the others won’t be awake for a few hours yet. And we have plenty of time to discuss things later. For now I think you deserve to catch up on some much needed rest.”

I smiled and curled up closer to Loki. He gently wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I realised Loki had no intention of falling back to sleep but I was already dozing off by then. I slipped off into another deep sleep rather quickly.  

I awoke a few hours later feeling snug, cosy and satisfied at having a decent length of sleep on a comfortable bed for the first time in a very long time.  I nuzzled against the pillow, smiling at the smell of Loki’s scent of deep earthiness with a hint of peppermint and something else, wait…was it toast?

My eyes flickered opened and I sat upright to notice Loki sitting at the end of the bed with a tray of food settled down on his lap. He looked at me with a cheery smile. “I made you breakfast” he said, smiling softly.

I smiled “You didn’t need to do that. I am more than capable of joining everyone downstairs for breakfast” I answered.

“Please understand I am not trying to suffocate you, Molly, this breakfast in bed is merely a once off deal. You slept in rather late, the others are currently eating lunch so I thought it best to wake you and we could enjoy some time together whilst they eat” answered Loki and I blushed. At least our fight yesterday had accomplished one thing – Loki was beginning to understand I did not like being mollycoddled.

“Darcy, informed me you are rather fond of toast” said Loki, setting the tray on the bed.

I could not help but laugh as I looked at the enormous pile of toast Loki had stacked on a plate on the tray. “Sweetheart” I said, “there was no need to toast a whole loaf of bread, two slices would have been more than enough.”

Loki grinned “The rest are for me, I thought we could share. You forget, I do have the appetite of a god. However, you must eat at least three slices of toast, darling.”

I scooted down to the end of the bed to join Loki and slightly rolled my eyes. “I only ever have two” I answered as I started on a slice of toast.

“Yes but you need to put on some weight” answered Loki. “You have lost some weight whilst at Shield and it is vital you stay well-nourished during your pregnancy. Especially considering this is no ordinary pregnancy.”

I sighed heavily, thinking Loki was overreacting. Yes, I had lost a little weight in some areas of my body but it’s not like I wasn’t eating or anything. But rather than have a silly fight over toast I ate three slices just to ease his mind whilst Loki ate nearly an entire loaf to himself. I watched as he ate, wondering how on earth he could remain so slender with such a large appetite **.** As he ate my mind then drifted to his words last night about my family and I slowly started to fill with dread as I sat there in a growing silence.

“You seem rather quiet, darling” said Loki when he had finished eating. “Are you feeling all right?”

I forced a rather large smile and nodded.

However Loki merely frowned in return. “Molly, I know you well enough to know when you are lying” he said rather calmly.

I could not help but smile at this. My family even back home never could tell when I was upset about something. And yet, Loki knew when I was. I looked up at him and smiled softly. “Can we talk after I shower?” I asked, standing up quickly hoping to delay this conversation for just a little longer.

Loki looked bemused but nodded and stood up as well. “Of course, perhaps I could join you?” he whispered and wrapped his arms around me from behind as I made my way to the bathroom. I shivered involuntarily. I simply did not like to be hugged from behind since that incident with Dwight.

“No, sweetheart” I said as gently as I could and felt Loki immediately set his arms down at his sides. I turned to face him and standing on tip-toe placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’m just not ready yet and I - ”

“You do not have to explain” Loki answered as he clasped both my hands in his. “I understand you have been through a lot and are currently still going through a lot of changes.”

I nodded, relieved that Loki understood my reservations right now.

“When you are ready again” he said gently squeezing my hands in his, “let me know.”

I kissed him full on the lips at this and he kissed back softly and slowly. There was no urgency in the kiss, no rush for anything more, just a simple kiss that instilled a sense of deep understanding, for which I was glad of. The kiss went on for several minutes before we both stopped. Loki grinned mischievously as he pulled away. “I believe you wanted to take a shower?” he asked with a wink.

I grinned back almost dreamily before nodding and going into the bathroom. The bathroom to my surprise was no small ensuite. It was just as large as the bedroom, if not bigger with the same high rise ceilings. It had a rich cream marbled tiled floor and walls which were elegantly lit by a golden chandelier, which was in the very middle of the ceiling and immediately drew attention to the large circular bath beneath. I could not help but draw closer to inspect the bath and my mouth literally fell open as I stared upon it. The circular tub was huge, and sank into the marble floor, giving it a great depth as well as width. It was accessible by three golden steps on all sides and within the tub were elegantly carved steps to help you enter it and they also doubled as seats within the tub. This tub was ridiculous and yet I longed to bathe in it. I mentally shook myself and instead left to take a quick shower that was in the far corner of the bathroom. I undressed slowly, savouring the fact that no one was watching me undress behind a curtain. I then opened the shower door and closed it behind me with excitement. This shower had a door! An actual door, not a curtain from which to be watched as I bathed behind it! I turned on the shower and literally moaned aloud as the perfectly hot water splashed upon my body from the largest shower head I had ever seen. It literally felt as though I were washing beneath a warm waterfall. I took my time in the shower enjoying the privacy and bathing immensely. I stepped out once finished and hurriedly wrapped a towel around my hair and then my body and stepped out back into the bedroom. I found Loki sitting on the now dressed bed with a smile on his face.

“I take it you enjoyed Starks shower?” he asked.

I blushed and nodded. “That guy’s mega loaded!” I answered and Loki laughed.

“I believe so” he responded as his gaze flickered down my body. I became aware then that I was wearing nothing but a towel and became slightly embarrassed.

“I’m just going to grab some clothes” I said, smiling softly as Loki looked me over. It was not the same glaring gaze that Dwight had looked at me with instead it was more gentle, almost a sweet reverie that was tinged with just a tiny bit of lust. The gaze made me feel beautiful and I blushed, clearly unused to such attention.

Loki smiled and approached me beside the wardrobe. “Darcy, of course, got you all new clothes” he said as he opened the doors, “but I suggest you wear something comfortable as Dr. Banner wishes to see you later today.”

“Really?” I asked surprised.

“Nothing to worry about darling” answered Loki, sensing my surprise. “It’s just a check up to see how things are going. He won’t be here for another hour or so”.

I nodded as I rooted through the wardrobe and pulled out a sweater. I was just about to reach up and grab a pair of black jeans when my towel slipped down slightly and partially exposed one of my breasts. I quickly dropped my sweater and pulled up my towel. I felt Loki’s gaze immediately flicker to my breast and stayed there for a few seconds even after I had covered myself up again.

“Here let me help you” Loki said hurriedly and retrieved the folded black jeans I was reaching for. He also picked up the sweater before handing them both to me. I smiled in thanks and he returned it brightly and made no further comment about the incident. “Why don’t you slip inside the bathroom and change?”

I quickly nodded and went to change in the bathroom, my heart racing. That moment was oddly stimulating yet I was glad Loki had not acted upon it. I was slightly nervous around Loki even though I knew he would never hurt me, I just could not jump into sex straight away with him right now. I stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed but bare footed a few moments later. Loki was back to sitting on the bed as though nothing had happened.

“You look beautiful, darling” said Loki calmly. I realised that I was wearing a tight, fitted dark green sweater and black jeans, which were, of course, his favourite colours. Damn, I thought, even if I thought I did not want Loki right now, my subconscious was proving me otherwise. “I apologise though, we apparently did not think to buy you shoes” added Loki as he looked at my bare feet.

I grinned. “That’s ok, I prefer walking around in my socks at home anyway” I answered truthfully.

“Well you still have those shoes” responded Loki, pointing at the horrid flowery runners I had been given at Shield.  

I grimaced. “No thanks, I‘d rather go barefoot.”

“So what will we do with those then?” asked Loki, clearly amused by my expression.

“Burn them?” I suggested sarcastically.  Loki laughed and clicked his fingers. I looked back at the shoes to see they were gone.

“I’d rather not play with fire, darling, or I I’d risk burning the tower down” he answered with a wink.

I smiled over at him and joined him on the bed. I snuggled against him as we sat against the headboard. “Do we have to go downstairs now?” I asked.

“No, Jarvis will inform us when Banner arrives” answered Loki. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed contently. “Good” I answered.

Loki smiled. “And why is it good?” he asked.

“Because I love spending time alone with you” I answered honestly.

I could literally feel the happy energy emitting from Loki at that and grinned brightly. “You seem surprised?” I said.

“I don’t think anyone has confessed that to me before” admitted Loki.

I shrugged. “Thank god for that…I would hate to have to share you with another.”

Loki laughed so hard I could feel his entire frame shake. “I think you are the only one to love me so even with my flaws” he answered. “So you need not worry about sharing me.”

“Flaws?” I queried.

“Molly, you know I have my flaws. I can be angry, jealous, malicious - ”

“Yes you can, but I still love you” I interrupted. “Everyone has flaws. And I can be angry too not to mention - ”

“You are a red head” cut off Loki with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Red heads are supposed to be fiery, are they not?” I heard Loki giggle again as I slapped his arm which only made him laugh harder. “See? Such a temper you red heads have!”

I could not help but laugh at this as well. “Fine” I said, smiling. “So my flaws are I’m freaking red head. Happy now?”

Loki laughed harder. “Not to mention you swear like a sailor, as you Midgardians say” he added.

I could not but laugh at this. “I don’t swear that much!” I protested.

“Molly darling, I love you but you do swear a lot” said Loki. “I believe the first time I heard you speak you where swearing at a hammer?”

I paused and then remembered Loki was right and started giggling myself. “Well yes, that’s true. All right I guess we’re both flawed…so I guess you don’t need to worry about sharing me either.”

“Do you promise me that?” asked Loki in earnest, all amusement gone now from his voice.

“Of course, Loki” I answered suddenly sitting up to look at him. “I only want you, no one else. Why do you ask?”

“I love you Molly” said Loki looking at me solemnly. “But I must confess…when I saw you with that other man, I felt jealous and so deeply hurt and torn.”

I swallowed thickly, the giddiness that was in the room mere moments ago vanished as Loki’s words sank in. _So he did know about my family then and about my past. And even worse yet, he had seen the video._

 

 

 


	26. Shame

Chapter 26 - Shame

I sat upright on the bed, no longer leaning against Loki as I struggled to comprehend what he meant and the effect it would have on our relationship. Several minutes passed away in silence as I simply sat beside Loki, staring at the bed covers, my thumbs twiddling almost in an idle manner but my mind was racing furiously. _How on Earth did he know?  Just how did he discover this? Perhaps he had somehow visited my parents to find out? Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…_

“Molly?” asked Loki quietly, finally breaking the long silence.

I shook my head, refusing to look at him. “You saw the video?” I asked, my voice just as quiet as his.

“Yes” he answered simply.

I sat there in complete discomfort, feeling a wave of shame wash over me. “All of it?”

“Yes” he repeated. “At first, I admit I could not. I left the room as the others watched it, but I could not seem to get it out of my mind. In the end I had to watch it.”

“The others saw it too?” I asked, my face turning pale.

“Yes. When we first discovered what happened we had to ensure the video was genuine and not a forgery” answered Loki. “I do not know if they watched all of it. I left as soon as … as you … you were …” his voice trailed off into silence. An unbearable long silence that was so unusual for Loki.

Again I could not look up at him, the sense of shame grew even more. _So now everyone knew_. I cleared my throat sharply trying to remain calm “So … how exactly did you find out about it?” 

“Stark felt it was necessary to discover useful information about your past as he felt Shield would do the same. He believed Shield may use that information to tantalise Thor or intimidate you into giving up information of Thor or I, or worse yet, blackmail you with that information as a way of ensuring your cooperation with Shield” Loki sighed. “In Stark’s own words we needed to ‘have access to the same knowledge Shield would collect on you’.”

As I sat there as Loki spoke and remembered Coulson’s words during one particular interrogation at Shield; _‘We know all about your past. We know why you left home at such a young age. We know why your family aren’t concerned about you. We know why you have no friends... We know more about you than you think.'_

“Shield knew” I replied simply. I guess Coulson was too preoccupied by my own unusual pregnancy, as well as Loki and Thor to dwell upon my past too much. Yet he did want me to be aware he knew all about me, probably for the reason Loki just said – to intimidate me and eventually in hope to blackmail me. “How did you find out though?”

“It was quite easy” answered Loki. “Well, it was easy for your mortal friends, I confess I know little about Midgardian communications. They found out through your old social network account, you haven’t logged in on it in years but apparently it is still there.”

“Oh…I see” I replied somewhat lamely, waiting for Loki’s reaction. “I meant to delete that account years ago” I added. “But I never thought anyone from work would even find me on it anyway because the account was in my old Irish name.”

“We obtained your original birth certificate too, which helped in the process” Loki explained. I chanced a quick look up at him, he looked saddened yet a slight smile appeared on his face before I quickly looked away once more. “I immediately recognised your profile picture of Inis Mór so I knew it to be you. Darcy eventually hacked into your account with Starks’ help. After that we had full access to your account, your private messages, public messages and videos and photo’s that were shared.”

“I – I’m sorry you found out like that” I replied. “I had intended to tell you- ”

“Had you?” asked Loki, his voice so quiet, so full of hurt.

I could not bear to look at him this way knowing I had caused him this pain and so, rather cowardly, I continued to look at my twiddling thumbs. “Loki, I swear I would have told you in time” I answered quietly. “I just couldn’t bear to have you think little of me.”

“So you chose to lie to me instead!?” he snapped suddenly, clearly annoyed by my response.  

“What?!” I cried, baffled by his sudden change in tone. He quickly got off the bed. “Loki, no I never- ”

“You are no better than the rest of my family - you operate in secrets and lies!” he roared as he made his way to the door.

“Loki, please!” I followed him quickly and grabbed his arm. “It wasn’t like that!”

I looked up into his eyes to see them swimming in tears, in a pain that I had caused. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry but I did want to tell you. I swear it, but there was never a right moment” I started, doing my best not to get over emotional at seeing Loki looking so hurt. I had never seen Loki so upset at me like this. “I never lied to you though. Do you remember on the night we met you asked me why I choose to live a life of travel, I chose not to answer, but I never lied. Please, don’t go until I explain everything.”

Loki looked down at me with slight agitation and seemed to be fighting the impulse to go out the door. After a few seconds he merely grunted and nodded before sitting back down on the bed. “Explain” he said.

“How much do you want to know?” I asked as I turned to face him sitting on the bed. I was happy that at least he had stayed in the same room as me.

“Everything” he answered, looking at me coldly.

“I – I ” I felt my heart fall as he looked at me like that. I had to fix this. I could not bear for Loki to look at me this way so I swallowed thickly and fought back tears. Loki was entitled to be upset here after all, not me.

“I’m an only child” I began as I stood before Loki sitting on the bed. I felt like I was addressing royalty at a throne, which I guess to some degree was true.

“I’m aware” replied Loki coldly. Again I had to fight the urge to cry in front of him at his cold tone of voice he responded with.

“Yes…erm, sorry” I babbled as I met his stare. As hurtful as it was to have him look at me in such a cold manner, I refused to break his gaze or look away. “I grew up in a small town and well, I guess I was always a bit of an outsider. By the time I was sixteen I had relatively few friends that I spent time with and - ”

“Why?” asked Loki, his features breaking into curiosity.

“Why what?” I asked confused.

“Why so little friends?”

“Oh, I don’t really know” I answered truthfully. “I was a bit on the nerdy side, I guess. I went to a deeply religious school where I didn’t fit in. I got good grades and everything – the highest in my year, but my parents were always getting letters or phone calls about my behaviour in class.”

“What sort of behaviour?” asked Loki who still had his eyes upon my eyes as he picked at his fingernails.

“Stupid stuff really” I replied, still unwilling to break away from his gaze. I wanted him to know that I spoke truthfully. “I always had a problem with some of the rules there and the strict enforcement of religious beliefs. I felt – still feel, that you can’t force a belief on someone. I sort of questioned the hypocrisy of what they were saying a lot and erm questioned or corrected the teachers in other classes. I guess I had a big mouth and could never back down from an argument whether it was other students or teachers, which meant I had a lot of enemies in school and outside it. In short, I was odd and very mouthy.”

For the briefest of seconds I thought I saw a smile cross Loki’s face “I know the type” he answered smoothly. “Yet I fail to see how this has anything to do with the video?”

“I’m getting there” I promised. “Gossip spreads like wildfire in small towns and so many within the town began to label me as a ‘smartass' or 'weirdo’ just because I never backed down from a fight or went to church or just obeyed anything or anyone without question. My parents always sided with the staff at the school or even the other people of the town and never really listened to what I had to say, so I always felt like an outsider even in my own home. It was frustrating because I never really meant to do wrong but I couldn’t just be force fed rules or beliefs either. In the end, even I began to see myself as a weirdo because I guess if you’re told something about yourself enough times you start to believe it" I confessed, my voice trembling slightly. "Don’t get me wrong, I love my parents, but we never truly saw eye to eye. But I did want to make them proud of me and when I got accepted into university they were so proud.”

“As they should be” Loki replied. His cold gaze was ebbing away to form a look of understanding.

 _Was that a compliment?_ I smiled briefly as my spirits rose briefly before continuing. “Well, see, I think most people thought I would always be the town weirdo. But once I was at university people saw me differently. They began to be nicer to me and in turn, I behaved better and never got into fights...much" I added, causing Loki's lips to twitch into a would-be smile. "Erm, I guess I never visited long enough to actually start fights” I explained, smiling a little in return. “Anyway. after a year or so of being a university I met someone. We started dating, and within weeks I had introduced him to my parents who adored him. He was deeply religious, well-mannered and studying to be a doctor. My parents would invite us home every weekend and I guess it felt nice to actually be wanted by my parents, you know?” I quickly glanced at Loki who nodded. “I know it sounds terrible, but I thought if I just dated him for a little while then my parents would finally have a normal daughter, not a freak who always got into fights and was an embarrassment to them around the town. However, my plan backfired on myself. We had been dating around four months, when one weekend at my parents’ house after a big ‘family’ dinner”, I rolled my eyes, “Paul proposed.”

“That was quite fast” said Loki suddenly.

I nodded in agreement. “It was far too fast. I did not think he would propose at all, I mean I hadn’t even met his family yet so I thought we were just dating casually. I was in shock, he had asked me in front of my parents and I just felt overwhelmed. I did not want to hurt Paul intentionally because he had brought myself and my parents closer nor did I want to disappoint my parents when I was finally making them proud of me. So, like I fool I said yes. I thought it would be a long engagement and I convinced myself I could learn to love him in time.”

“Did you love him?” asked Loki his eyes wide and staring.

“No” I answered simply. “I – I wanted to at the time, but I never did. I admit it would have been easier to love him and please my parents than to walk away and hurt so many. Things began to escalate quickly and I started to feel trapped. Paul, my family and his family handled everything without even consulting me. Before I knew it the church was booked and the invitations were sent out. In the weeks leading up to the wedding I started to panic. How could I marry a man I did not love? I was in over my head and did not see a way out. As a distraction I decided to become more involved in college. I joined extracurricular activities like debating and book clubs. I was late joining the debate team so I was pared up with another latecomer – Johnny. We always got on well with and it became a fun distraction to hang out with someone like Johnny who was just funny to talk to. One week, we won our first debate and decided to go for a few drinks to celebrate…” my voice trailed off as I looked at Loki.

“And?” Loki queried, his eyebrows rising.

“Well Johnny was so different to Paul. He was funny, wordly and just more open minded. After a few drinks we decided to go back to his place and well…”

“You slept with him?” asked Loki, his voice becoming colder again.

“Yes” I answered, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. “The first night I was so drunk honestly I don’t even remember much of what happened. I do remember waking up in his bed the following morning though.”

“And what happened next?” asked Loki, his voice shaking.

“At first I was ashamed. I told Johnny I was engaged and it couldn’t happen again” I continued. “But I would always see him around campus and at the clubs, and well, a week later it happened again. I never intended it to, but it did. Anyway Johnny would show up at my job, or my classes and we started to hook up more regular. Honestly I never even thought how it would affect other people – I never even thought of other people really. I did not want to intentionally hurt anyone but I was so sad all the time and no one seemed to even notice, not my parents, not my few friends at university not even my fiancé realised I did not want this wedding....” I sighed wearily; searching Loki’s eyes desperately trying to tell him how I felt at that point. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel so empty and sad inside but have no one around you even notice?” I asked quietly.

To my surprise Loki nodded. “It can make one feel as though they do not matter – that they are not important enough to be noticed” he said softly.

I nodded, glad to know Loki knew how that felt, and that I was not crazy to feel that way. “So in the end I guess I used Johnny to escape reality, even if it was just for a little while.”

“What happened in the end?” asked Loki, who was looking at me intensely.

I sighed heavily as I felt the weight of this memory suddenly pressed upon my shoulders and the sense of shame that came with it. “I guess Paul grew more suspicious as time went on. We shared an apartment but I would rarely be home on the evenings Paul was off. Instead I would go to my clubs or even the library when I knew he would be at home. I just couldn’t face him. I had brought Johnny back once or twice to the apartment when I knew Paul was at work. One time Johnny left his watch behind and Paul found it. I told him I had never seen it before and the previous tenant probably left it behind. My excuse was weak and I think at this point a part of me wanted to get caught and for him to be the one to end the wedding. From then on I guess Paul became highly suspicious.”

“And the video?” asked Loki his eyes burning with curiosity and anger.

I swallowed thickly wishing desperately that I did not have to discuss this with Loki. But he needed to know why and those words could only come from me alone. “Well one evening, Paul was out and I invited Johnny back to the flat. We were fooling around and decided to take it into the bedroom. We ended up sleeping together again…” I said, feeling so ashamed at this point I just wanted to melt into the floor. Loki’s eyes were closed and he looked as though he would rather not be hearing this either. “As it turns out, Paul had planted a video recorder in the room so small I never saw it. The whole erm…incident was recorded. I found out the next day when suddenly I saw a load of notifications on my page and even a load of emails in my account with the video attached. Paul uploaded the video to my page, to everyone’s page I was friends with. It spread like wildfire. I went back to the flat straight away to find Paul was gone and a note saying I got what I deserved and that the wedding was off. I never heard from him again.”

The room lapsed into silence again and I finally broke my stare away from Loki to look at the floor. After several minutes Loki spoke again. “And your parents?”

“Oh,” I answered quietly, looking up at him once more “they didn’t speak to me for a few years. I decided to leave the country not long after and continued my degree abroad. I had money saved, so I could afford to go. Plus, my good grades allowed me to get a scholarship abroad too. I thought it was best, my parents were so ashamed and embarrassed. The town - my home town went back to hating me and calling me a 'weirdo' and I lost the few friends i managed to make at college.”

“Your parents never spoke to you afterwards?” asked Loki.

“Nope, at least it's never been the same. I contacted them again a year later once the dust had settled and we try to keep in touch. Sometimes it’s once a fortnight but more often than not months can go by without any communication. I think they cannot see me the same way. I still love them, but I guess I crossed the line” I explained.

“But surely they asked what drove you to do such a thing?” asked Loki incredulously.

 _Wait…was Loki actually defending me?_ “Erm…no” I answered. “Once they found out about the video, they made it clear that I had disappointed them and that I shouldn’t come back home for awhile - for my own good, they said.”

“They should not have treated you in such a way!” cried Loki.

I looked at him completely confused. “I was an engaged woman who had an affair. I hurt my loved ones or those that loved me. I embarrassed myself and tarnished my family’s reputation” I explained.

“But you were the one hurting! If they had been attentive parents they would have seen that! Not once did anyone ask you what you wanted or how you felt, which led you to commit those actions!” hissed Loki, looking absolutely livid. “And if he had truly loved you, Paul would not have publically humiliated you like that nor would your parents have turned their back on you!”

I listened to Loki’s words and suddenly realised he may be right. But still my actions led to this I could have him think me innocent “Even so Loki, I chose to have an affair. I know I was a weirdo in everyone’s eyes and then I became a whore too. I got what I deserved.”

“What?” asked Loki, getting up from the bed and looking at me as if I was crazy. “You are neither a weirdo nor a whore! You are mine and mine alone, and I only own the best of things!”

I could not help but laugh now. “Then maybe you should own something else Loki. How can you love me after all of this?” I asked, my smile fading.

Loki looked down at me with a slight smile. “I love you because you are still my darling Molly. My smart, beautiful, funny, charming Molly. I also love you more because I realise we were both neglected by our parents, we both were outcasts, we both are ‘cut from the same cloth’ as they say. You have explained yourself for which I am glad and I fully understand what happened now. I understand that you would have had previous lovers before I, but it’s hard for me to see the actually evidence of that. That’s why I was mad. You do not need to be ashamed” he said and tilted my head up slightly to meet his stare.

I looked up at him as my eyes grew watery “But you seemed so mad about the video?” I asked in an unsteady voice.

Loki looked slightly troubled for a second before he smiled again. “Firstly, that video was not entirely your fault. I am glad you did not marry this Paul, as he seemed childish and vindictive to share such an act of intimacy whatever his reasons were. Secondly, yes that video bothers me but only because I want to be the only man to ever touch you, to make you moan, to make love to you” said Loki softly as his thumb brushed my cheek. “I told you before, I am a jealous god and do not like the image of you with another man.”

A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked up at Loki and he brushed it away tenderly “Loki, Johnny and I…it was just sex, meaningless sex. The only man I ever made love to was you. The only man I have ever loved is you” I whispered trying to stop the tears.

“And I have only ever loved you” he whispered. “It is in the past and it makes me love you no less. I would no more judge you upon your past than you do judge mine.” He then leaned down and kissed me affectionately.

“I’m so lucky to have you” I said, gently breaking the kiss.

“No, I am lucky that I have you” smiled Loki. “You do not have to hide anything from me ever, Molly. I will always stay by your side. Understood?”

I smiled and nodded feeling so blessed to have Loki in my life. “Now let’s go and get your scan done” said Loki smiling affectionately. I kissed him once more before we headed downstairs hand in hand.

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Check-Up

Chapter 27 – Check-Up

Dr. Banner was already in the living room when Loki and I came down. He was moderately tall with dark brown hair that was greying at his temples. He wore glasses that enhanced his facial features and a purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark grey trousers. Overall, he gave out a quiet, nerdy vibe. He was currently talking to Stark and Thor with a discerning look upon his face.

“Miss Wilde?” queried a voice from the far side of the room. I turned around to see the tall, dark blonde, blue eyed features of Agent Rodgers.

“Steve!” I squealed in surprise, quickly making my way over to him. He grinned and we both hugged. “I told you before, call me Molly!”

Steve looked me over as he let me go “Molly, you're glowing! I'm glad to see you looking so happy.”

I smiled and stared down at my small bump “Yeah, I have a lot to be happy about” I said, still grinning excitedly. “I’m having twins!”

Steve smiled softly down at me “I am happy you’re happy but I already knew you were having twins. I never got a chance to tell you that Shield already knew that.”

I shrugged casually “Ah, that’s ok! I’m glad to see you out of Shield though. You look so weird in normal clothes!” I exclaimed.

Steve laughed “It feels weird!” he said, still smiling. “It’s my day off so I wanted to update Stark on a few things.”

I heard an odd noise behind me, it was like a cross between someone clearing their throat and coughing at the same time. I turned to see Loki standing behind me staring directly at Steve with a slight smirk on his face. “Oh, Loki sweetheart, sorry!” I said smiling and gently grabbing his hand to pull him forward. “This is Steve. Steve this is Loki” I said, as I faced Steve once more. Steve looked Loki up and down as Loki continued smirking openly.

“We have had the pleasure of meeting in the past” said Loki crisply. “Now just what are these updates to Stark about?”

Steve looked between Loki and I with a look of disbelief. He shook his head and looked Loki in his eyes. “That information is classified. I will only give it to Stark.”

Loki’s lip curled at the side. “Stark will share any news with me, regardless if you ‘give it’ to him or not” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Loki!” I said abashed. “Rogers saved me from Shield. Don’t tease him! I would still be in that cell if it wasn’t for him.”

Loki looked as though he had plenty more comments to give to Steve but bit his lip and closed his eyes as though he were summoning up a great deal of patience. “I owe you thanks for saving my Molly. I am grateful for what you did to save her” said Loki simply before turning away to go join Stark, Thor and Dr. Banner. I returned my gaze to Steve who looked shocked. I couldn’t help but laugh – most people looked shocked when Loki behaved nice.

“You bring out goodness in him” said Steve, looking at me once more still slightly dazed looking. “I didn’t think it were possible, but you do.”

I shrugged “You should try to get know him better. Yes he can be strange but once you see past that he’s wonderful.”

Steve looked at me in serious doubt and then looked as though he were about to say something but I cut him off quickly. “Is Shield still looking for me – for us?” I asked Steve quietly.

Steve nodded. “Yes” he answered. “That’s why I’m here. Don’t worry though, they think you’ve gone back to Ireland – Romanov has been creating some false trails for Coulson to follow. And they don’t suspect Barton or I were involved in your disappearance.”

“Won’t you guys be in so much trouble if Coulson finds out you’ve been helping me this whole time?” I asked in concern.

Steve smiled softly down at me. “Molly, don’t worry about us – we’re professionals. Coulson will not find out where you are. We’ve got your back covered.”

“I’m grateful” I responded.

Steve’s smile was slowly fading. “Molly, please don’t take this the wrong way but I can take you away from here. Barton, Romanov and I can protect you – your babies too.”

I frowned “Why would I do that?” I asked confused.

“Honestly?” asked Steve, no longer smiling his voice in a hurried hushed tone, “Loki is trouble. He brings chaos to everything he touches. He will eventually destroy you Molly or hurt the babies.”

“Steve, stop it!” I commanded in a harsh whisper, feeling shocked at Rogers words. “Loki does have a certain element of chaos but he would never hurt me or the babies.”

Steve grabbed my arm with a worried look on your face “Molly there are things you don’t know about him. Things you should know. He will eventually hurt all of you if you stay here.”

I pulled out of Steve’s grasp and looked at him in sheer anger “Loki and I are a package deal, got it? And I don’t give a damn about what he has done in the past!” I hissed angrily before going to join the others talking.

I forced a smiled as I joined Loki by his side. Banner smiled at me openly “Ah, so you’re Molly, I take it?” asked Banner.

“Dr. Banner, I’m glad to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you!” I said with a bright smile.

He grinned almost shyly “I hope you only heard the good stuff” he said.

I smiled and shrugged. “All good, I assure you” I said simply.

Stark laughed and then quickly turned it into a cough. “Well, she knows you’re a big green monster, Banner. Steve may have left the cat out of the bag with that one.”

“Stark!” I exclaimed sharply, my eyes wide and embarrassed. “Dr. Banner I assure you I don’t care - ”

“Molly, it’s fine” said Banner still smiling in a highly amused manner as he looked at Stark. “I’m used of his behaviour. Now why don’t we get this scan over and done with?”

I nodded and followed as Dr. Banner as Stark led the way downstairs on the lift. Thor walked beside Loki and I with his usually happy smile in place. Loki was unusually quiet since joining Dr. Banner and the others upstairs but I had little time to question it as we were surrounded by company, instead I gripped his hand tightly in mine. He smiled a little and squeezed my hand in return. We arrived on a floor I had not been on before. It had no windows but was brightly lit with sparsely decorated walls.

“This used to be an empty floor” said Tony who was leading our way now down the hall. “But once I heard you were pregnant, Red, I decided to convert it into a medical assessment room and a delivery room.”

“You converted an entire floor for me?” I asked dazed.

Stark laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself sweetheart. I was pushed into the idea by Loki here.”

“Stark – you didn’t have to - ” I started but he cut me off short.

“I know I didn’t but I wanted to. You’re part of the Avengers clan now which mean, we will look after you. Plus I didn’t want you giving birth upstairs – the carpet’s new.”

I started to giggle madly at this and so did Tony.

“You should not joke about such things!” exclaimed Thor suddenly. “Childbirth is a sacred - ”

Stark rolled his eyes. “Chill big dude, just fooling around. Red knows that. Anyway” he stopped and opened a door at the end of the corridor, “this is where I leave you guys. You’re in good hands with Brucey boy here. Now if you excuse me I need to go talk to Steve upstairs.”

“Wait!” I called after Stark who immediately stopped and turned to face me. “Where’s Darcy and Jane?” I asked, I thought Darcy would be around for the scan.

“Oh, didn’t Darce tell you?” asked Stark with a grin. Without waiting for a response Stark spoke again. “They’re gone to pick out some ball gowns – one for you too. I’m hosting a silent art function slash fund-raiser ball in a month’s time for some hoity-toities.”

“What?” I asked in shock. “Are you mad? Shield will - ”

“Will be expecting Tony Stark to keep living his fancy ass lifestyle” interjected Stark. “I guarantee only rich people will show, none of whom will even recognise you or lover boy” he said, nodding at Loki. “Fundraisers for children’s hospitals aren’t high on the list of Shield priorities right now plus this affair will be far too boring for them. Anyway gotta dash” said Stark who gave me a sly wink before leaving.

“Stark!” I called after him. “Stark. I’m not wearing a freaking ball gown and heels! Stark, do you hear me?”

Loki chuckled quietly. “It’s not funny” I grumbled at Loki. “I’ll look like a whale in a ball gown!”

Loki looked as though he were trying hard not to laugh. “Nonsense, you will look perfectly radiant.”

I sighed and stepped into the room as Loki and Thor both followed. I looked quizzically from Loki to Thor. Banner cleared his throat a little in the doorframe, holding the door open pointedly. “Erm…Thor” he said looking slightly awkward.  “Would you like to give Molly and Loki some privacy?”

Thor looked at Banner in disbelief. “No, it is fine, Banner.”

Banners eyes widened in surprised and he looked as though he were trying not to laugh.

Loki turned to face Thor. “You oaf, you cannot stay whilst Molly is being examined! It would make her uncomfortable.”

“Loki! Don’t speak to him like that” I answered feeling sorry for Thor.

“Uncomfortable?” asked Thor his face full of confusion as he quickly studied me. “Molly, this is nothing to be uncomfortable about. Pregnancy is - ”

“Thor!” cried Loki in a sharp tone. “This is one of the things we spoke of that is handled differently here on Midgard. Molly needs privacy, understand?”

Thor’s cheeks suddenly took on a rosy tint. “Oh! I see! I apologise to you both. I will await for ye outside then.”

Banner smiled a little as Thor left the room and closed the door behind him quietly. I turned to face Loki “What was that about?” I asked confused.

“I will explain later” whispered Loki, so low only I could hear him.

“Well, Molly” said Banner facing me. “Would you mind lying down on the table for me?”

“I – of course not” I replied and did as he wished. I suddenly grew nervous as I lay on the bed, even more so when Banner wheeled over the ultrasound machine. I remembered the previous scans I had done at Shield and resisted the urge to simply bolt from the room immediately as Banner brought the machine closer. I looked up at Loki who was standing by my head as my heart beat frantically in panic.

“Do not worry” said Loki as Banner set up the machine. “The bed here is specially designed by Stark. I will be able to control the temperature of it at all times” Loki exclaimed as he showed me the remote that was attached to the bed. “You may still be cold but this time it will only be slightly cold as I will make sure the bed will keep you heated. You will not pass out. I am here to ensure you will be safe the entire time, ok darling?”

I smiled a little wobbly at Loki before looking at Banner again, “So, Dr. Banner how many years’ experience do you have in this field?”

“Actually” said Banner smiling his slightly awkward smile once more, “I’m not that kind of doctor. My PhD is in Nuclear Physics.”

My eyes widened as Banner shook the bottle of gel. “It’s ok though” Banner added quickly. “I have experience in medicine and have worked abroad treating illnesses. I must admit I have little experience in obstetrics, but I have been studying it and learning about Loki’s heritage as well. I think I may be able to help you, that is only if you’re comfortable with me doing so?”

I looked at Bruce trying to weigh up my options. I eventually smiled and nodded knowing that Bruce was the closest thing to an obstetrician that I was going to get. Bruce smiled encouragingly “Good, now would you mind lifting up your top for me?”

I smiled and nodded and gently pulled up my top, exposing my small swollen belly. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Loki staring at my stomach, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you all right?” I asked Loki.

Loki blinked and nodded, looking at me with his eyes still wide. “Yes, I just. You look beautiful” said Loki simply. I blushed and then realised this was the first time Loki had seen my pregnant belly since I returned home. Yes, he had placed his hand upon my stomach but he had not seen it directly or felt the skin itself, now that I thought of it. I guess he meant it when he said he would not touch me unless I gave him the go-ahead. I briefly wondered what he was thinking right now as he looked down at me stomach.

“Molly this may be cold, but I guess you already know that” said Banner, holding the tube of gel above my stomach.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Loki grip my hand tightly and kiss the top of my head. “Just say the word, darling, and we will stop immediately” he said softly. I gripped his hand in response and felt the cold gel being applied to my stomach. I bit my lip to stop myself gasping as a cold feeling seeped from my stomach down to my womb. I gripped Loki’s free hand tighter. “C-ould you t-turn it up, p-p-please?” I asked quietly, my eyes still closed. The bed heated up immediately and I felt warmth counteract the cold. I then felt the transducer being applied to my belly and begin moving around and exhaled deeply. “You’re doing great sweetheart” Loki whispered. I shivered slightly as the cold settled in one spot deep within my womb. Loki turned up the heat again, even though I remained silent. And then I heard it – an accelerated thumping noise. My eyes sprang open “Is that…?” my voice trailed off as the thumping filled the silence of the room.

Banner turned his gaze from the screen where the images from the transducer were being transmitted. “That would be your twins heartbeats” said Banner and I stared at the screen in awe, completely forgetting the seeping cold. The sound of their tiny hearts filled my heart fit to burst with emotion. “And they seem to be completely healthy” added Banner.

“Oh my god” I whispered staring at the screen my eyes filled with wonder. _This was going on inside me_ I thought incredulously. Two living beings with beating hearts where growing inside me day by day. Suddenly I knew what people meant when they described the wonder of pregnancy.

“Sweetheart?” whispered Loki suddenly and he stared at me with a beautiful, wondrous smile on his face. Clearly he felt the same way as me. I then realised I was crying, tears rolled down my cheek, tears of joy, pure radiant joy. _Damn hormones_ , I thought but realised it wasn’t anything got to do with hormones. It was just a rush of pure happiness.

“This is amazing” was all I could say and Loki laughed.

“You’re amazing” he said gripping my hand tightly before kissing my forehead gently. “This is all you.”

I laughed. “I think you played a part.”

Loki laughed and kissed my forehead once more. “But you’re doing all the hard work.”

I grinned “Damn straight I am.”

“Would you like me to make a DVD and print off some images?” asked Banner.

I nodded. “Yes” answered Loki. “Thank you Banner.”

Banner looked at Loki in surprise before nodding. “Sure, I can get that for you” he responded. “I think Thor would love to see that too.”

I grinned even more. “I bet he will” I answered, smiling broadly as I looked back up at Loki. “Twenty bucks says he cries.”

Loki chuckled “I know he will already.”

Banner assembled the DVD and printed off some images before setting them aside as I cleaned the gel off my stomach. Loki turned down the heat of the bed and watched me wipe the gel off with a sense of burning curiosity. It was obvious how badly he yearned to touch my belly but it would feel too weird to allow him do so with Dr. Banner present so I pretended not to notice.

Once Banner had finished he turned to face me again with what looked like a measuring tape in his hand. I looked at him quizzically but he smiled softly. “This is just to measure your stomach. It gives me a rough estimate of how big the foetuses are and how far into your pregnancy you are. Just sit back and relax Molly. Honestly, this will not make you feel cold, I promise.”

I nodded and lay back on the bed again. Loki was once more holding my hand, this time loosely in his as he stepped around to my side and watched Banner measure my belly closely. Once done, Banner wrote his measurements down in a notebook on the table behind him. He remained silent for a few moments before he faced me once more.

“The good news Molly is that the twins are healthy and happy” Banner said, smiling.

Loki gripped my hand tight now “That is good news!”  he exclaimed.

“However you’re pregnancy is progressing slowly so I need to monitor you closely. We should schedule scans and updates once a fortnight at least. Is that ok?” he asked, studying me as I sat up and fixed my sweater.

“Of course” I answered. “Better safe than sorry.”

“Have you felt any movement?” Banner asked and I looked at him in worry.

“No, not yet” I confessed. “Should I have felt something by now? Should I be worried? Oh god, they’re ok, right?”

Banner smiled brightly. “No it’s fine I was just wondering. Most mother’s start to feel movement between 16 and 22 weeks obviously you’re past that stage but you’re pregnancy is developing at a different rate due to Loki’s heritage. I was just curious. I put your pregnancy as between the three to four months mark on a human scale, so I estimate you will not be due for another eight months give or take a few weeks. However you should feel movement in the next few weeks. Please inform me when you do.”

I nodded and glanced at Loki who was watching my reaction to Banner’s words closely. I mouthed ‘Eight months?’ to Loki who merely smiled. “Thank you Banner” I responded as I looked at him again.

“Molly, I would also like to weigh you before I leave, if that’s ok?” I nodded and followed Banner to the weighing scale. Bruce noted my weight in silence before speaking aloud once more.

“Molly you have lost some weight, which is not a good thing in any pregnancy” said Banner rather bluntly. “I have Shields record of your weight when you entered and took your weight just now and I am concerned about the weight you lost. You need to start gaining weight – at least a little each week. It will help support you and nourish your baby.”

“I can help her with that” said Loki suddenly. Banner looked taken back but Loki merely shrugged at him. “I have been telling her since she returned she must gain weight. It is a Jötunn trait to gain weight in pregnancy, it help the mothers during the pregnancy and with the feedings after.”

Banner studied Loki in silence for a few seconds before answering. “Yes, exactly. Can you do this Molly?”

“If it helps the babies then of course I will” I answered confidently.

“Good. I also think you should find a form of exercise to build up you strength – nothing too strenuous mind. It’s just about keeping a healthy balance of diet and exercise in the coming months. I suggest using Starks’s gym. He has a pool as well as a treadmill or bike that you can use. I recommend swimming, a lot of expectant mothers enjoy swimming a few laps.”

I nodded once more. “I can do that too, no problem Dr Banner.”

Banner nodded once more. “I also left out some vitamins upstairs for you to take each morning so make sure to take them each day.”

Loki suddenly approached Dr Banner with his hand outstretched. “Dr Banner I would like to thank you for all your help today” Banner shook Loki’s hand in an almost stupefied daze.

“Of course” he replied staring at Loki like he had lost it completely. He quickly turned to face me, “Contact me if you need anything, Molly.”

I smiled. “Thank you Dr. Banner, I will.” Banner smiled softly at me before quickly leaving the room. I barely had time to turn and face Loki before Thor barged in.

“How fare the little ones?” he asked in obvious excitement.

 


	28. Stimulate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading or leaving kudo's or comments! They are such a great motivation! Just a warning that this chapter does contain elements of smut so be wary when reading if this makes you uncomfortable. 
> 
> On another note, the next chapter will definitely be smutty so you have that to look forward to, or skip entirely if it's not for you ;)
> 
> Thanks again, you guys are so amazing!! xxx

Chapter 28 - Stimulate

Over the next two weeks, I settled into a daily routine within Stark’s tower. I usually began my day early by making breakfast for everyone in the tower. I decided to this both as a way of keeping busy, but also as a way of pulling my own weight whilst staying here. I really wanted to do as much as I could just to show Stark I was grateful for allowing Loki and I to stay here. I figured it was the least I could do for everyone else too. I would then clean what areas of the house I could, which Stark found greatly amusing. “You know, I can hire a maid to this stuff?” he said, watching me hoover the living room one day.

“That would be a waste of money” I always answered which made Stark laugh.

After cleaning throughout the morning, I would then make lunch for everyone too. Again this was usually followed by cleaning up after them usually with the help of Darcy or Loki who panicked every time he saw my arms full with dishes to be washed or doing chores of any kind really. He would always relieve me of whatever items I was carrying and mumble under his breath about ‘resting in your condition’. It was hard not to fight with him during these moments as I knew he only wanted to help because he cared about me but I wasn’t incapable of cleaning or cooking. So in the end, I would just smile and nod and wait for Loki to turn his back so I could continue with whatever I was doing once more, which always made Thor and Darcy laugh. In the afternoon, I would bake. After a couple of days of baking I started to get requests in from everyone accept Jane. Thor usually wanted chocolate chip muffins, Stark loved cookies, Darcy occasionally requested scones and Loki loved when I baked simple cupcakes witch frosting – usually green, or his ultimate favourite; red velvet cupcakes, which I baked one afternoon for everyone to try and he fallen in love with. He ate half a dozen that evening in less than five minutes. Loki would often come into the kitchen just to watch me bake. He had a fascination with the whole process that was pretty adorable considering he was a god with magical powers. I offered to teach him but he would just shake his head and say he just liked to watch and ‘help out’ or more often than not to pick and taste the various mixtures before I put them in the oven. He declared the whole process of baking as “Midgardian magic” and once, I even saw him stooped over and watching the oven as the cupcakes steadily rose. When I caught him, he blushed and said he “simply like the smell.”

Dinner was usually the busiest affair and was often left to either Jane or I. Sometimes Jane would disappear for hours on end to ‘research’ and these were the days I cooked dinner for everyone. When she was present I would offer her a helping hand which she usually refused and so I simply left her to it. I would often clean up after her dinner just to be polite. It soon became clear Jane liked me even less than when we first met. Darcy explained that Jane had lost a lot of research when we I was taken by Shield as they did not have time to return to Inis Mór to retrieve it. However from the occasional stare or full blown glares that Jane gave from across the room at meals, it was clear that there was more to it. Jane obviously hated me for other reasons, but what they were I did not know yet. Yet this did not bother me too much as I usually kept myself too busy to dwell upon it much.

The numbers of people within the tower would change frequently as Agents Romanov or Barton or Rogers came and went regularly as did Dr. Banner. They came with fresh updates concerning Shields continuing search for us or at other times held meetings concerning ‘Avengers Only’ business that were held in private. Loki was not allowed to attend these meeting of ‘good versus bad’ as he put it. Sometimes Thor and Stark would disappear for the day on their ‘Avenger missions’ but never disclosed what these where. Although, I found this greatly amusing, I never attempted to eavesdrop or discover where Thor or Stark went despite Darcy begging me to do so.

With Loki’s help I managed to abide to all of Dr. Banner’s requests and I found myself feeling healthier and less tired for it. Even after two weeks, I felt my hips were curvier and my thighs and arms were softer than before. Loki insisted that I take little breaks throughout the day to make sure I wasn’t overdoing things and also insisted I indulge in little treats every now and then too. I usually hit the gym around five times a week. I wanted to follow Banner’s advice of balancing out a healthy diet with exercise. Plus I wanted to look somewhat presentable at Stark’s ball that was coming up soon that I was dreading. I enjoyed swimming the most in Stark’s full length Olympic pool that was on the same level as the gym. I think I was the first one to use as it had that distinct new room feel and smell. However Stark assured me that the pool was safe to use and cleaned frequently. Darcy would occasionally join me for a swim too and more often than not we would just end up chatting with our feet dipped in the pool. At first I was greatly embarrassed that Darcy joined me out of the blue as I was already halfway through a lap of the pool and was only wearing a two piece bikini as I felt too squashed in a full length bathing suit. However she did not comment as I joined her at the pools ledge. Darcy was good like that. She also did not comment at the dress fitting she held in her bedroom to ensure the maternity ball gown she bought me would fit perfectly for Starks ball. She never made me feel uncomfortable. In fact she did the opposite; she ensured I was 100% comfortable whenever she could. She had bought me a wardrobe full of maternity clothes and lingerie, she bought me new underwear and bra’s, she ensured I had everything I needed for baking, got in my favourite foods when shopping and without her I probably would be attending Stark’s ball in a potato sack not a ball gown. And she did this quietly without me even asking her to. She would never take my thanks but brushed it off lightly or asked for her favourite dinner or baked good to be made, which I always did feeling it was the least I could do for her. She was an amazing friend that felt more like a sister as time wore on. Like Loki, Darcy insisted I take regular breaks when swimming and not over do things and usually after the gym the two of us would sit down in the living room to watch our favourite’s soaps.

Throughout the next two weeks Loki kept to his word and never once made an attempt to do more than kiss or hug me. It was hard for him, I knew that. There had been moments when I could literally feel Loki’s desire burning. Once when baking, Loki caught me licking cookie dough mixture off the wooden spoon and merely moaned and left the room. Another time we were watching ‘Game of Thrones’ in the living room when a particular racy seen came on and Loki left the room immediately to make coffee and did not return. And on one interesting morning, I had woken up early to the sound of Loki moaning beside me. He was clearly fast asleep in a particular obviously arousing dream that had caused Loki to break out in a light sweat. Even though Loki may have been asleep his cock certainly wasn’t and was already leaking pre-come. I watched as he continued to moan and felt a stir in my own womanhood, which only made me feel guilty for getting turned on by my sexually frustrated boyfriend. In the end I gently pushed him awake and feigned sleep once more. I heard him quickly escape to the bathroom, perhaps to finish himself off. I made no comment that I had noticed this but merely changed the sheets when I got the chance.

However the greatest test came when one day, in the kitchen Darcy was helping me pour the red velvet cupcake batter into each of the twelve cupcake cases and quite suddenly I felt a flutter in my stomach, as cliché as it sounds it sort of felt like butterflies in my belly. My brow furrowed as I stopped spooning the batter into the cases and put both onto the counter.

“Molls?” asked Darcy, who clearly hadn’t noticed anything amiss yet. “Is that enough mixture in it?” he asked as she showed me her perfectly three-quarter of the way filled case. Darcy was really trying to learn how to bake and was surprisingly a perfectionist. However in the time it had taken her to exactly fill three thirds of that one case with the mixture, I had filled four quickly.  

I shook my head, as my hand immediately went to my stomach.

“You feeling alright?” she asked, setting her cupcake case down on the counter.

“Darling?” I heard Loki ask as he looked up from the mixer heads he had been licking the red velvet batter off of.

I had felt that flutter lightly the last few days believing it to be an upset tummy as it wasn’t strong enough to be painful so I didn’t take much notice of it. Perhaps I was going to get sick, I thought as the fluttering was stronger today. And then, I felt it – something different. A muffled thump from the inside. “Oh my god!” I cried out as I realised what it was. “They’re moving!”

Darcy squeaked in excitement causing Thor and Stark to break away from their conversation in the dining area just beyond the kitchen.

“Everything all right guys?” asked Stark as Loki immediately set aside the mixer head and placed his hand upon my belly, clearly desperate to feel this.

“Here!” I exclaimed and gently placed Loki’s hand over where I felt the movement. There was nothing for two seconds and then another light thump.

Loki’s eyes widened completely as he stared down at my belly. “Did you feel it?” I asked, excitement ringing clear in my voice. Loki nodded "I can" he murmured and placed his other hand on my stomach, both hands eager to feel this movement. His eyes were burning with curiosity, he looked lost in the moment and suddenly I felt him tug my sweater up slightly exposing my belly. “Loki!” I cried, my face immediately blushing, as I quickly pulled my sweater back down. “Not here!”

Loki eyes caught my own and he immediately froze. He grinned almost shyly and stepped back. “Sorry darling…I just you know. When you’re ready maybe I could…feel properly?” he mumbled, a flushed expression on his face.

“Can I feel?” interrupted Darcy, looking at me with a bright happy face. I nodded and felt her hand press lightly down. My stare was still on Loki who looked at me with a sense of longing. What the hell was wrong with me, I thought suddenly. This sexy man – god, for crying out loud! – wanted me. Why was I shying away from that? Hell, I wanted Loki too!

Darcy smiled at me as she removed her hand. “I can't feel anything just yet but what does it feel like to you?”

 I could not help but grin broadly. “You know that expression butterflies in your stomach? That’s exactly what it feels like!”

“Molls, this is so great. They’re going to get stronger too - then us mere mortals can feel them kick properly!” exclaimed Darcy.

Stark and Thor had joined us in the kitchen now too. “Hey, Red” said Tony. “I’m just going to call Banner and let him know about this. He said to let him know immediately when you felt movement.”

I nodded “Oh, yes… of course, thank you, sorry Stark. Got a bit lost in the excitement” I confessed.

Stark beamed. “We need a bit of good news around here. I think this calls for take-out…what do you think?”

“Chinese food. I’ll order” said Darcy and immediately went off to find her cell phone. Stark then left to make the phone call to Banner. It was just Loki, Thor and I left in the kitchen. It was then I realised how quiet Thor was. He had watched the video of the ultrasound scan in absolute awe two weeks ago and even got teary eyed, which incidentally won me twenty dollars from Loki. However, now Thor was simply silent and staring at the floor.

“You alright, Thor?” I asked hesitantly.

Thor looked up from the floor with a bright smile, his face a rosy blush. “This is joyous news!” he declared. “May I feel the movement?” he asked.

I smiled softly at Thor. “They seemed to have stopped for now” I answered truthfully though still feeling slightly guilty. Thor looked thoroughly disappointed at this and resumed staring at the floor. “But, the next time they move you’ve got first dibs, ok?”

Thor beamed and nodded, looking completely excited at this. “Thank you, Lady Molly! I cannot wait to. I must go inform Jane of this happy, happy news!” he boomed before quickly departing the kitchen. I could not help but laugh as he left, practically skipping as giddy as a schoolgirl out the door. Then it was only Loki and I left in the kitchen.

Loki looked as though he was about to say something about Thor’s behaviour but was interrupted by the reappearance of Stark.

“Hey, Molls. Banner is on his way. He wants to do a quick exam, said he’ll be downstairs in two minutes” said Stark. “Don’t worry about the cupcakes, Darcy said she wants to try to finish them off.”

I smiled at Stark. “Thanks. Loki and I will go straight down.”

Stark grinned “Don’t be too long or the food will get cold” he said before leaving the kitchen.

I reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand and smiled the blush still apparent on his cheek. “We better go downstairs” he said softly.

That evening I had another scan done by Banner and a measurement too. Loki watched as I exposed my stomach once more for this. He looked down at me with such a hungry look in his eyes that for a moment I thought I would cave in and allow Loki to take me right there and then in front of Dr. Banner. However as soon as I felt the cold sensation spread through my womb I forgot all such things. Loki as usual controlled the temperature of the bed to ensure the cold never spread throughout the rest of my body but all the while kept that lustful glaze in his eyes.

Banner was delighted by the news of movement but even more so delighted that I had gained a little weight. “This is wonderful Molly” said Banner removing his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. “I’m glad you followed my advice, it appears to be paying off! Keep up the good work!”

I beamed at Banner “Well I could not have done it without Loki!” I explained. “Dr Banner surely you’ll join us for dinner? We’re getting in some Chinese food. It’s probably here by now.”

Banner nodded happily “Well, I can’t say no to that!” he answered and left Loki and I in private to go join the others.  

“Loki?” I asked hesitantly as we walked back upstairs. He made no attempt to hold my hand or even talk as we walked.

“Yes?” he answered shortly.

“Everything ok?” I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

“Yes, all is well” said Loki. “I just need to cool down. Perhaps I’ll go for a dip in the pool before I join you and the others for dinner.”

“I – ok” I answered quietly. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Loki stopped walking suddenly just outside the kitchen. I stopped walking too and looked at him intently. “Molly darling, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. Perhaps too happy, I yearn for you right now” he said quietly his face flushed once more. “I want you so badly” he added and closed his eyes as though desperately trying to block what thoughts were going through his mind. “Seeing you today…I cannot focus on anything else, but I know I gave you my word. So if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll take that swim now.” And with that he hurriedly walked away leaving me standing confused outside the kitchen.

That evening was spent with the others, eating Chinese food and cupcakes, talking and laughing. Romanov and Barton joined in later on too and Barton after a few too many drinks started recalling old Avenger stories, which kept everyone entertained. However despite the entertainment I still was distracted by Loki’s earlier confession. He reappeared an hour and a half later and ate some cold, leftover Chinese food. I joined him at the table and sat beside him. He idly picked at his food and when I accidently brushed off his hand when I was clearing off the table it shook violently. He left shortly after that and I joined him in our room an hour later. I was surprised to see him sitting on the calmly on our bed and reading a book. He smiled softly as I came in to the room, closing the door behind me.

“Ah, darling, did you enjoy today?” he asked quietly. His hands were still shaking a little but I made no comment.

“I did” I answered smiling back at him. “I think I’ll take a bath now.”

Loki gripped his book so tightly I could see the whites of his knuckles. “Yes…that does sound…nice. Enjoy darling” he eventually replied.  

I smiled at him once more before quickly departing for the bathroom. As I soaked in the tub I thought of Loki’s frustration. It must be hard for him, he was clearly pent up. We had not had sex for months. As I got out of the tub and slowly dried myself of I realised just how much I missed him too. I longed for him to lay with me, to fill me and love me as only he could. After all, he was not Dwight. He proved he would never hurt me or force me to go ahead with sex even if it made me uncomfortable. No, not even now was he asking me for sex, even when he clearly so desperately wanted it. And I wanted him too.

I stood up once fully dried off in front of the mirror. My naked self had changed so much, my breasts had swelled, my body was slowly filling out with a new softness and new curves. I turned to my side which enhanced my rounding belly in the mirror. “ _Your beer belly's getting bigger”_ I suddenly heard Dwight’s words in my mind and blushed. My hands cupped my belly tenderly. There was no mistaking this bump now. But Loki seemed to like it. _And Loki wasn’t Dwight_.

That thought made me confident and I looked over my naked body once more in the mirror. I did this for so long, my long, dark red, wavy hair was nearly fully dried by the time I made up my mind. It seemed silly to put back on my clothes – I obviously would not be needing them or even underwear. So I put on Loki’s dark green silk dressing gown, remaining completely naked underneath. It was rather long on me, but hell it would do. I tied the black tie loosely just above my bump and with one last look in the mirror left the bathroom.

Fortunately Loki was still in the same position, sitting up on our bed reading his book. I approached the end of the bed and faced Loki in absolute silence, fearing that somehow if I spoke I would ruin the moment. He looked up at me curiously. He was just about to speak when I stared him steadily in the eyes and undid the tie, letting the silk material slip off my body and pool around my feet into the floor. “I’m ready” I said confidently.


	29. Fulfilment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter does contain smut so beware to those of you who do not like that sort of thing.
> 
> However to those of you that do like that sort of thing, I hope you enjoy! :) xxx

Chapter 29 - Fulfilment

 

 

Loki’s eyes widened and his book fell aside as the robe fell from my shoulders and revealed my naked body underneath.

“I’m ready” I repeated, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

“Y-you are?” asked Loki, his voice sounding curiously dry as he looked me over. “I-I…Molly…you are sure?” Loki mumbled out tongue-tied.

I laughed, feeling more confident now about my appearance. “Sweetheart I have never seen you lost for words. Do you not want this? Shall I put your robe back on?”

“NO!” Loki bellowed, standing up quickly and rushing to the end of the bed where I was. “Just…look at you” he whispered staring me over as I turned to face him properly.

I blushed deeply at his words “I know I don’t look the same, Loki” was all I could say.

Loki shook his head, his eyes still roaming all over my naked body. “You look perfect” he whispered, kneeling before me. His hands hesitantly went towards my stomach as his eyes flickered up to mine. I realised he was silently asking for permission and I nodded. He pressed one hand softly to the side of my small bump as his gaze fixated on it once more. His hand felt warm and was soon joined by his other hand on the other side of my tummy. He left both his hands there before he started to softly rub the stretching skin with either of his thumbs. He then leaned in and pressed a tender kiss rather lovingly on my stomach before turning his head to the side and resting his cheek softly against it. He stayed like that for some time and I dared not move. I do not know how long I stood there like that but I would have stayed there all night if he wanted to. It was such an intimate moment and I could not help but feel guilty that I had deprived Loki of it since my return. I let him take all the time he needed, one of my hands lovingly going through his hair, his dark raven locks that I adored. I realised that Loki was not only missing me, he was missing his babies too. I remembered how happy I had been when I first started to show but Loki had missed that. The first time he had seen my bump was via video call and shortly followed by my severe reaction to the cold. He had seen grainy images on scan photos and as beautiful as they were, it did not compare to the real thing itself, I knew that myself when I felt the twins move earlier. This was his moment, I thought, his first moment with his babies, which he had waited so patiently for. I had been alone with them all along, now it was Loki’s turn.

After some time Loki looked up at me with such a look of awe that I blushed. “You are amazing, Molly.”

I blushed even more. “You are” he said quietly, he placed another soft kiss on my stomach before standing up fully before me. “Do you think that just any Midgardian woman could bear the children of a god – of me, without hesitation? Do you think any woman would go through what you have gone through with the grace and dignity you have?”

The blush refused to leave my cheeks as I stared at Loki. “I…I - ”

Loki smiled down at me, and cut off my babbling in a soft tone. “You are amazing. I have missed you. May I show you just how much I missed you?”

I nodded desperately hoping Loki meant what I thought he meant. He leaned down and kissed me softly and I kissed back eagerly. Gradually the kiss deepened and Loki slowly worked his tongue into my mouth, moaning softly as he did so. One of his hands rested in my hair, the other on my hip and I gently pressed myself closer to him. He moaned again a little bit louder, his mouth leaving my lips and started working down my neck, nipping the skin gently between kisses. His hand tugged my hair, gently tilting my head back and exposing more of my neck to kiss and nip. His other hand went to my lower back and pushed me flush against him and I gasped as I felt his eager manhood even through his clothes. I started to tug on his hoodie eagerly trying to remove it and he broke away quick enough for me to pull it off completely. Then he helped me remove his jeans and underwear. For once I was glad he was not wearing his usually Asgardian clothes as they took far too long to remove. One fully naked I stared at him longingly, he was already half hard, his skin lightly glistening over in sweat. I had missed his beautiful body a great deal but Loki was clearly far too eager for me to stop now and before I knew he was kissing me again faster this time, not rushing but hungrily. His hips bucked against me and we both moaned at the feel of his hardening cock against my lower body. His hand explored my bodily eagerly, my neck, my arms, my hips even softly cupped my belly but left my breasts untouched. All the while my hands busily explored his body, my nails tenderly raked down his back, hands squeezing his glorious ass which elicited a deep moan, then went to his chest, to that light trail of hair that I traced as far down as his lower stomach. I was just about to lightly grip and stroke his cock when he broke the kiss suddenly.

“Are you sure you are ready Molly?” he asked, his face flushed.

“Of course I am” I answered, realising I hardly looked much better. One of his hands trailed down from my neck lightly over my breast, purposefully avoiding the nipple just lazily moving up and down.

“You may experience this in a new way” he said softly.

I looked at him curiously and he shrugged. “You may be more sensitive than before is all I mean. Are you sure you want this?”

I nodded. “Yes, please Loki, I want this” I answered, feeling completely unashamed for begging.

“Just tell me if you need me to slow down or to stop and I will do so immediately. I do not wish to hurt you or the babies” Loki said his eyes full of concern and lust.

“I understand” I replied leaning against Loki’s light touch on my breast.

Loki laughed quietly and then spread his hand wide, his whole hand stretching across one of my breasts, he then lightly squeezed and I moaned sharply, a shiver rolling through my body. “These are looking quite…full” he said simply.

I panted as my eyes closed, pushing even more into the touch. “I – I ‘ve gone up two cup sizes” I confessed breathily.

Loki squeezed again a little bit harder and I groaned even louder. “They look glorious…so full and heavy” he squeezed softly again, before using the pad of his thumb to trace around my nipple. My whole body shivered once more. “Sensitive?” he asked.

I nodded “V-very” I replied, realising I was already breaking into a light sweat. “Some days even putting on my bra can be…erm testing.”

Loki grinned. “I told you, you would need some new bra’s. Now why don’t you lie down on the bed for me?” he suggested his voice soft and soothing.

I moved to the bed quickly and lay down on my back, watching as Loki approached beside me. He started gently squeezing my breasts again. “If it hurts, I will stop” he said rather softly. I nodded as each of his hands went to either of my breasts and gently squeezed them, his fingers spread wide over each mound. Again I could not stop the moans escaping my mouth. He seemed to be gently massaging each breast, the pads of his thumbs gently circled each nipple and my eyelids fluttered. “L-Loki” I groaned.

“SShhh darling, I got you. Trust me, you will enjoy this” he said softly.

I nodded and let him continue. The pads of his thumbs then pressed down before gently twisting each nipple between his index fingers and thumbs of either hand. I felt the familiar but long-since-had sensation of an orgasm grow in my lower belly. I realised I was actually making mewling noises but was too far gone to care.  I was going to come just from Loki at my breasts alone I thought as I gripped the sheets beneath me tightly. He continued doing this until I realised he was no longer at my side but above me, only one hand at my breasts now as the other kept him upright. Then he lowered his mouth to my free breast and gently sucked on my nipple and my back arched. I moaned louder now, gripping the sheets so tight I thought they would tear. I heard him groan softly too and the walls of my womanhood started to clamp around nothing below. One of his hands hand twisted and worked my nipple as he mouth worked over the other, sucking hard, eliciting deep moans of pleasure from me. I knew I was close now and so did Loki, he then sucked harder slightly nipping on the taunt peak and that did it. I was moaning his name, all the muscles in my body tightening as I came in pleasure from his mouth and hands alone.

When the waves of pleasure finally ebbed away completely, I opened my eyes again to find Loki staring intently down at me with an almost triumphant smile upon his face.

“I take it you enjoyed that, darling?” he asked smoothly.

I grinned rather giddily back up at him. “It was pretty amazing.”

“Ah, darling, I have missed your cries and moans of pleasure” said Loki smoothly going to kiss me once more.

I kissed back gently, one of my hands running through his raven hair. I paused when I felt a hardness brushing against my inner thigh. “Someone’s eager?” I grinned, as I broke the kiss.

Loki looked at me with a sheepish expression “Sorry darling, I’m a little over excited by those delicious sounds you were making” he said, “But if you like we can wait to - ”

I gripped his ass tightly with my free hand which made Loki moan sharply. “Loki, stop worrying and start fucking me.”

Loki grinned as he gently spread my legs with his knee “You have a filthy mouth you know that?”

“And you talk too much” I replied and Loki laughed.

“So I’ve been told” he whispered as I felt his hand trail up my thigh and reach my womanhood. I gasped quietly; it had been awhile after all since I had been touched. “I think you are more than ready, darling” he said quietly as he gently pushed his index finger passed my outer lips and into my womanhood. My hips twitched almost involuntarily against his hand and he grinned, gently removing his finger and lining up his cock against my entrance. He pushed in so slowly, inch by inch and I couldn’t help but moan softly. Loki couldn’t control himself either. His teeth were bared and I knew from his expression he was only going slow to gently ease me into sex. He was already sweating with the effort of not fucking into me furiously like he wanted to. He exhaled deeply when he had finally sheathed himself fully into me and his hips were snug against mine. I felt so full, so stretched and just so…happy. God I had missed this! Sex with Loki was not the same as sex with anyone else I had been with. It was so…intimate, so joyful. It sounded cheesy but sex with someone you love is not just sex. It was so much more fulfilling and I really wondered why I was putting this off for so long since my return. “Molly” Loki whispered quietly. My walls twitched eagerly around his cock and Loki groaned before slowly easing out again. I moaned, the feeling so utterly sensitive, so satisfying. I could already feel my excitement start to build.

“Faster Loki” I whispered both my hands now wrapped around him. Loki acquiesced without hesitation and began moving at a quicker pace. His moans were growing louder and so were mine.

“Molly!” Loki groaned as he moved faster now, pushing in deeper with each passing thrust.

“Fuck, Loki!” I cried sharply as I felt his finger brush my clit before rubbing it harshly. My eyelids fluttered and it was all I could not to scream Loki’s name there and then. My hips twitched and bucked against Loki’s as he continuing fucking into me, his finger still rubbing my clit and I quickly started panting. My walls clamped around his cock and Loki’s pace faltered, his thrusting became erratic and I knew that he too was close. I could feel his cocks desperate throbbing for release and that sent me over the edge. I came in a breathless cry of ecstasy as my orgasm washed over me. I felt tears spring from my eyes as Loki came shortly after, his hot seed seeping into me. As usually he looked perfection when he came, skin glistening, eyes closed tight, teeth bared, wild like an animal. “Mol..ly” he groaned still thrusting weakly into me as though trying to ensue every last drop of his seed was not wasted.

I lightly trailed my hand across his cheek as his orgasm faded. He looked at me with the same giddy look of ecstasy I had earlier. “I love you” he whispered as he slowly pulled out to lay beside me.

I smiled as I gently pushed closer to him. “I love you too” I replied.

“You mean everything to me Molly” he said softly, trailing his hand up and down my arm. “And our babies.”

“So do you” I answered.

“Did you enjoy this then, the sex, the breast massage?” asked Loki quietly. He was so vulnerable at times that it always astounded me  - this glorious, seemingly confident and at times arrogant being was capable of vulnerability.

“Very much so” I answered, reassuring him with a happy grin. “Where did you learn such a thing?”

Loki beamed proudly “I’ve been researching pleasurable experiences for both humans and Jötunn’s” he said simply. “You know, ways for both mates to seek pleasure, whilst making the most of your condition” he replied lightly trailing his index finger across my breast slowly. “I admit, I rather adore your breasts, I could worship them all day if you let me.”

I giggled as I pictured Loki – a freaking god – paying worship to my breasts. “I suddenly can’t get that image out of my mind!” I confessed, which made Loki laugh. “But I remember a very curious little black cat that was rather fascinated by them too!”

Loki laughed even harder at this “Can you blame the poor little cat? Such temptation placed right in front of him!” Loki argued still smiling “Do you know humans are the only mammals to have permanently swollen breasts? Other mammals only have them when nursing.”

I paused realising I had heard this fact somewhere “Is this true even amongst your kind?” I asked, feeling curious. Now that I knew there were whole other worlds out there, would the same principles even apply in these worlds?

“Physically speaking, Asgardian’s are made up of the same components as you humans, so yes, our females would be the same” answered Loki thoughtfully, his fingers still lightly trailing my breasts. “However amongst Jötunn’s there is no male or female, they are of one sex which have both male and female reproductive organs and as such, are capable of becoming pregnant and capable of impregnation.”

My eyes widened as I stared at Loki. “Seriously?” I asked, looking him over thoughtfully. “So you are both male and female?”

Loki laughed. “Yes and no.  I am male now as you can see, but if I choose to acquire my Jötunn form then, yes, I would be both.”

“That’s amazing!” I answered. “So if you wanted to, you could become pregnant?”

Loki laughed harder now, throwing his head back, “Ehehe darling, yes I could, but only in my Jötunn form.”

“Can I see your Jötunn form?” I queried, my curiosity out ruling my manners.

“You are not frightened or disgusted by this information?” Loki asked, his smile slowly vanishing.

“Why the hell would I be frightened or disgusted?” I asked confused.

“Because I am a monster” Loki replied bluntly the smile vanishing completely from his face. “I am both sexes if I choose to be. I am unnatural amongst Asgard and here on Midgard.”

“Loki…you are unique” I replied calmly, one hand reaching to lightly stroke his cheek. “You should not be ashamed of your heritage. I think it’s pretty awesome!”

“Even if it affects our children?” asked Loki quietly, staring down at my swollen belly.

“Even so” I answered truthfully. “It will only make them every bit as precious as you are.”

Loki smiled and kissed me. “You are beyond belief at times, Molly Wilde.”

I grinned through the kiss as Loki pulled a blanket up around us magically. I rested close to him and he kept one hand on my bump, rubbing it lovingly.

“What do you think we are having?” he asked quietly as his free hand idly toyed with my hair.

“Hmm?” I asked, already starting to doze off. “Oh, _I_ am having erm…boys, I think.”

“Boys?” repeated Loki, laughing quietly at my response. “No, I should think girls with dark red hair, soft lilly white skin. Both beautiful and smart like their mother.”

I grinned stupidly, my cheeks blushing softly. “No, it’s boys. And just who is this beautiful mother?” I asked dryly. “And should I be worried you’ve impregnated other women?”

Loki chuckled quietly “Molly, you are beautiful. And you are the only woman who will ever be mother to my children. What makes you so certain it’s boys?”

I smiled softly, remembering the dream I had at Shield “It sounds silly, but I had a dream I had a son.”

“At Shield?” asked Loki.

I nodded feeling more awake now and eager to explain myself. “Yes. I – we had a son. He was beautiful. Raven black hair, emerald green eyes, lilly white skin. Loki, I swear he was the cutest, cheekiest, smartest little boy. He was just like you in every way. Playful, intelligent and mischievous.”

There was silence for a few moments. I would have thought Loki to be asleep if it weren’t for his hand still circling my stomach. “Sweetheart?” I asked looking up at him.

He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes with his other hand. _Was he crying?_ “That sounds nice…having sons” he replied quietly though his face was lit up in a bright happy smile.

I nodded and smiled back at him. “It does, doesn’t it? I mean it’s just a dream. I just want them both to be healthy and happy.”

Loki nodded in agreement. “As do I. Yes…just a dream. We shall see, I guess” he added sleepily. He was silent for a few moments and then spoke once more in a drowsy manner “Imagine how you will look at the end of it all” he whispered, eyes closed with a sleepy smile on his face. “So big and round with the children of a god in you…mmm…” his voice trailed off and his hand slowed down as it rubbed my tummy until it stopped completely.

 _Hang on a freaking second_ I thought looking up at Loki. Yes, now he was fast asleep. But what the hell was that supposed to mean. _Imagine how you will look at the end of it all. So big and round with the children of a god in you_. I considered kicking him awake but decided to leave him rest, perhaps he didn’t mean it how it sounded, perhaps he was just saying things with a drowsy haze upon him? But even so…just how big was I going to get during this pregnancy? Could I actually do it? Loki seemed to think so, as did Dr. Banner, but just how big was Loki talking here, like not human-sized babies? I felt wide awake now, no longer dozing off as my mind was currently buzzing in anxiety. I stayed like that for some time until I finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

I woke up at what felt like only mere minutes later but was obviously not. The room was now filtering daylight through its curtains. I reached for the clock on the bedside table which informed me it was 5.30 a.m. And yet despite getting roughly only three hours sleep, I felt wide awake once more. I turned gently and faced Loki. He was in a deep sleep, on his back, his face peaceful and untroubled. When asleep he looked younger and calmer.  I sighed and left the bed quietly to leave him enjoy his much deserved rest. I quietly treaded to the wardrobe and fished out a dress. It was the only thing within easy reach and it was a rather pretty thing. A summery, decent length, turquoise dress. It would do for making breakfast anyway and doing chores in, I thought as I slipped it on.

Once dressed, I turned to leave the room but noticed the chair in the corner of the room. I paused in my tracks, eyeing the round cushion upon the chair. Quickly checking to see that Loki was still fast asleep, I then reached for the cushion feeling foolish but all the same curious. I gently placed the cushion up my dress and then fixed my dress again. The effect being I now had a very big, rounded belly, without actually having to wait months to see what it felt like. It felt strange to look at from my angle. _Was this it?_ I wondered thoughtfully as my hand hesitantly rested on it. It looked odd, so strange to see this upon myself. And before I knew it I was crying. _I could not do this! I could not be a Mom. I could not give birth…to the children of a god none the less! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…how had I thought I was capable of this_?! I started to take deep breaths in an effort to steady myself but it was a wasted effort, the tears would simply not stop. Truthfully, I was petrified.

“Molly?” asked a sleepy voice from behind.

I jumped and turned to see Loki standing behind me. I watched as he stared me over. _This is just the icing on the fucking cake! My boyfriend finally wakes up to see his pregnant, hysterically crying girlfriend with a cushion shoved up her dress! Fucking marvellous! Kill me now!_

“Loki?” I tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming as my face blushed. “I just wanted to test something out” I explained and made to pull out the cushion.

Loki gently grabbed my wrists. “Shhh, darling it’s ok. I understand you must be curious” replied Loki softly. My wrists fell back down to my side as I continued to stare at him, my crying was slowly stopping but my face remained red. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling. It suits you” Loki said and smiled softly.

I blushed harder. “No it fucking doesn’t!” I snapped, taking a step back from him. “I look so different and you look the same. This doesn’t suit me, Loki! I don’t know if I can do this…I can’t be a mom, I don’t know how - ”

 Loki stepped forward slowly “You look beautiful. You do now, you will when you reach this stage in your pregnancy” he said and lightly placed his hand on the fake bump. “No matter what, you will look beautiful to me because you are the woman who I love, the mother of my children. There is nothing that can drive us apart – your shape may change, your weight can go up or down but I will not care because it does not change who you are Molly.”

I hiccupped and started to feel foolish for my outburst. “I’m sorry Loki, I-I just panicked last night… hearing you speak about how this will change me made me realise, it’s not just me that will change everything will change, won’t it?” I whispered trying to collect myself.

“Yes” Loki answered smoothly. “But change can be wonderful. It brought you into my life. And it will be tough at times, but these babies will be worth the change.”

My eyes started to fill again. “B-but what if I can’t do this? I’m used to dealing with facts, writing papers and working on Excavation sights. I’ve never even changed a nappy! What if I won’t make a good Mom?”

Loki smiled softly. “You already are a good Mom. You keep this tower together, you look after us all and love us. You will make a wonderful mother to our children and I will be there to help you. You are not alone in this, do you understand?”

I nodded, feeling somewhat better, but Loki clearly wasn’t convinced. “I will be right here by your side, throughout the pregnancy and after. It will take time to learn things, I know that, but we can practice now and be prepared for what is to come, does that sound fair?”

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Loki. He pulled me closer and hugged me tight to him then lightly kissed the top of my head. I calmed down somewhat when Loki started to giggle. I broke away and looked at him smiling shyly.

What’s wrong?” I asked.

Loki grinned and took a step back, his hand quickly went up my dress and I was just about to squeal when I realised he was only removing the cushion. “Best remove this lest Thor sees you and has a mental breakdown” answered Loki throwing the cushion aside.

I looked at Loki curiously but he merely shrugged. “Oh, yes, I have being meaning to tell you. Thor is a fertility god” said Loki casually.

_What?_

 

 


	30. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So glad that so many of you seem to be enjoying the story! I am very grateful! :D

Chapter 30 – Thor

 

“Erm…what?” I asked, looking at Loki thinking I had misheard him.

“Thor - is - a – fe r- til- i - ty - god” Loki repeated much slower this time and breaking it into single syllables, with a sarcastic grin on his face. “Hmmm why don’t I help you with breakfast this morning, eh?”

I watched as Loki removed clothes from his wardrobe and quickly dressed himself. “What the hell are you talking about…fertility god?” I asked, wondering how Loki was remaining so calm about this.

“Yes, darling. You look surprised. I assumed you knew something was rather curious about Thor’s over-reaction to your pregnancy” answered Loki as he finished placing his shoes on and stood up fully dressed. “I mean he practically wet himself when the twins started moving yesterday, he was almost crying watching the video of the scan, he also tried to follow us into the medical room where Banner was to give you a _private_ scan and oh, yes, how he stares at you when he thinks you are not looking.”

“I…sometimes people get excited over a pregnancy. I thought he was just one of those kinds of people. I mean, he gets excited about everything” I answered truthfully. “Hang on, he stares at me?”

Loki nodded, frowning slightly. “Yes, I admit that can annoy me at times. Do not be afraid of him Molly, he does not mean it in a sexual manner – if he did, I would have dealt with him by now. It is simply in his nature.”

“I still don’t understand” I said, now going to sit on the end of our still unmade bed. “What’s in his nature?”

Loki smiled as he looked at me thoughtfully. “You are always so curious, Molly, I hope our children are too” he replied before sitting on the bed beside me. “Well things are a little different on Asgard” Loki began “Every god in Asgard, past and present, has certain traits or characteristics bestowed upon them that make them unique. For example my father - adoptive father - Odin, is known for his bravery in battle and also his wisdom” Loki rolled his eyes, “I am not certain how he gained the latter title. Many of our people consider him a just ruler and as such, frequently journey to the palace to ask him questions about problems within their daily lives. Soldiers of Asgard know him as the bravest warrior Asgard has ever seen. Little children often play about as Odin on the streets. He is a formidable opponent in battle – or at least was in his earlier years and as such will be forever known as ‘The Allfather.’”

“Ok” I replied, starting to understand where this was going. “And do females have special characteristics too or is it just the males?”

Loki smiled brightly. “No, females too. My mother, Frigga, was spectacular! You would have loved her, darling. She was a strong, fearless, intelligent woman. She was known for her healing strengths. Quite often she brought harmony and love to those around her. She was quite the sorceress too - taught me everything I know about magic.”

I smiled at Loki. “So that’s where you get it from” I said softly.

Loki looked at me with an almost nostalgic look in his eyes. “I guess one could say that” Loki flicked his wrist and I looked back to see that our bed was now fully made which made me smile proudly at him. “Anyway in addition to these traits she was also a fertility goddess, which essentially meant unlike Odin who demonstrated bravery from an earlier age, she demonstrated nurturing skills. She celebrated and protected all forms of life from plants to mammals. She protected families, strengthened family ties and bonds and aided women in childbirth.”

“Ah, so Thor is the same then?” I asked.

Loki paused thoughtfully. “In some ways I guess he is. Perhaps most obvious is Thor’s power to cause rain, which provides rich, fertile lands for crops to grow. He is also a nurturer, he cares deeply about the ones he loves and he himself is recognised amongst Asgard as a symbol of protection. However he is also like Odin. He is brave bordering on stupid at times and he is, I admit, a fearless warrior.”

I nodded trying to mentally digest what Loki was saying. “So, Thor is similar to his mother and father. Are these traits passed down from generation to generation then?”

Loki smiled a little sadly as he looked at me briefly before looking away. “That was usually thought to be the case…that is until I came along.”

“Oh…” my voice trailed off as I mentally cursed myself. I knew Loki was adopted. He rarely spoke about his birth parents. I only knew he was of the Jötunn race. He never spoke much about it and I never wanted to push him to. When he was ready to tell, I would be there to listen.

“I am known amongst Asgard as a trickster, a great sorcerer and an intellect, which is all true” said Loki a little smugly. “But few amongst the kingdom know I was adopted. All the skills I have I developed myself or was taught by my mother.”

I smiled lovingly at Loki. “But that’s even better isn’t it?”

Loki looked at me confused so I continued quickly “Well, you can teach your skills to our kids” I said and gently took his hand and gave a loving squeeze. “They will be as talented, magical and as smart as you are.”

Loki squeezed my hand back with a brightening smile. “This is true, I can teach them these things. I never thought of it that way.”

We remained quiet for a moment or two until curiosity got the better of me again. “Does everyone else know about Thor being a fertility god?”

“No, only you, I and Jane knows. Not even the Avengers know” replied Loki. “It means that Thor will be naturally drawn to you in the next few months but he only means to help you. He cannot help but celebrate life.”

“I understand” I answered calmly, kissing the back of Loki’s hand. He smiled softly. “I will try to be as understanding as I can with him.”

“Thank you, darling” said Loki, grinning his usual cheeky grin once more. “He is an oaf at times, but still he is my brother. He fought for me when no one else would. Never tell him that though.”

I laughed quietly. “I promise I will never tell your brother that you care about him.”

Loki chuckled quietly, “That’s my girl” he said and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“So what does Jane make of all this?” I asked.

“She understands that he cannot control being a fertility god and she has accepted it” answered Loki who seemed to be looking slightly uncomfortable.

“What is it?” I asked, looking up as I sensed Loki’s change in mood.

“It’s just…”Loki paused looking at me as though mentally deliberating something. “Thor and Jane have never lain together. Thor is quite erm fertile and Jane does not ever want to have children.”

“I - wait. They have never, ever slept together?” I asked, surprised by this.

Loki nodded solemnly.

“But what about when they are alone at night together?” I asked. “And I seen them make out dozens of times…they can’t keep their hands off of one another!”

Loki smiled softly “Thor loves her. And Jane loves him. But they have never done more than kiss, or from what my brother tells me – which, incidentally is far too much information – they pleasure each other in other ways.”

“Oh… but maybe someday Jane will change her mind” I answered.

Loki shook his head. “No, Jane has made it clear to Thor that she never wants children. And Thor claims to understand that but I do not think he does. He hopes she will change her mind.”

“That must really be hard for them both” I said, trying to imagine how they cope.

“It is” answered Loki. “And now that you are pregnant, you put additionally strain upon them. I know you are not doing it on purpose” added Loki, catching the appalled look on my face. “But it does put strain upon them. Thor cannot keep his ecstasy of this to himself, like I said he is naturally overjoyed by the prospect of new life. And Jane sees the way he looks at you. I think she may be jealous.”

“But Thor and I would never…he’s like a brother to me, Loki” I confessed, feeling horrible for putting so much pressure on Jane and Thor. _At least I knew why she hated me_ I thought.

“I know darling” said Loki and kissed the top of my head. “And it is not your fault. We must all live under the one roof for now, whether Jane likes it or not.”

I nodded and knew Loki was right. I could not control how this affected Jane or Thor. “That’s true” I eventually answered and stood up. “We better go make breakfast, sweetheart.”

***

The following two weeks went by in a blur. Time really does fly when you are happy and for the first time in my life I was truly happy. I had a family, a place where I belonged and where I was accepted for who I was. There were no secrets anymore, Loki knew about my past and I had nothing to hide from him anymore. It was also a weird experience to simply enjoy life in the moment and not worry about constantly uprooting myself to start a new job somewhere else. I did miss working as I trained so hard to be an archaeologist and then trained even harder to prove myself in the field. I loved being an archaeologist as it offered a chance to travel the world whilst doing something I loved. However, for the first time in my life, I did not feel the urge to travel. I was happy where I was and I was going to take the time to enjoy this new life.

Stark stayed true to his word and offered me a job. He would often call me to consult on various pieces he had collected for the upcoming art auction. He also had collected various other antique pieces which I helped to identify and confirm their authenticity. In the end Stark also hired me to help organise the ball. It went from being a ‘art function slash fundraiser ball’ as Stark put it, to a ‘Silent Auction followed by a Ball in aid of ‘New York’s Children’s Hospital.’ Not only had I came up with this new title but I had helped to prepare the entire floor where the ball was to be held. Stark simply gave me his credit card and I organised, the food and drink, the waiting staff, the décor of the room, the organisation of the collection around the hall and the ballroom, which would take place next door. I even ordered security and bouncers to ensure no-one entered Stark towers without invitation. Stark seemed delighted by my help as it was clear even for a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, he was simply awful at organisation. However working as archaeologist meant I had arranged a few conferences in the past for historians so I knew what needed to be done. I enjoyed doing this as it meant my skills were not getting rusty, plus it kept me busy and it just felt good to not have to give up working completely. And Stark, as it turns out, was a funny, smart guy to work alongside and we both seemed to communicate well with one another. He was like an older brother – completely annoying one moment but having you laughing the next. You could never stay mad at him for too long because he was Anthony Stark. He knew exactly what to say to make you smile again.

I found that I started to miss my old solitary life and even my parents back home less and less. I began to realise that I had spent so many years trying to regain their respect and love but Loki was right, not once had they tried to see how I was coping. It was always me that contacted them, it was always me to apologise and I guess I did not miss that type of relationship anymore. My new family made me realise that true family accepts you for who you are – faults and all. And my new family was pretty amazing when you stop and think about it. It consisted of two master assassins, a super-soldier, a genius billionaire, Dr Banner’s big green monster that I had yet to see but Stark referred to as the Hulk, two gods, an amazing Darcy who became my best friend and sister rolled into one and then Jane. _Well there is always one person in the family that you never really get on with._ Being surrounded by these people was really a blessing – a chaotic and messy blessing at times, but all the same I loved each of them. And even though Shield still searched for us I did not worry too much. I knew my family were protecting me as I would protect them. 

The only member of my new family that caused tension these days was Jane. She had never actually said anything hurtful to me, nor had she physically done anything to me, yet it was clear she did not like me. She was civil and occasionally we would talk of mundane things but overall it was clear that she wished I were not here. And as my pregnancy advanced and my stomach became more obviously rounded she became even more distant. However I was kept so busy with my chores, and keeping fit and working for Stark that I did not really dwell upon this much.

Yet it was obvious Thor was elated by my pregnancy which made me feel guilty at times though I wasn’t sure if I felt more guilty for Thor of for Jane.  I could not hide my pregnancy nor did I want to, but I tried to keep out of Thor and Jane’s way as much as I could which is not easy when we all share the same house and the same dinner table. The twins became more active and this thrilled Loki and Dr Banner who believed this to be a sign that the twins were healthy and strong. Everyday I felt them kick or move and it made me smile every time. My hand would instinctively rest upon my belly and gently rub it as though to soothe them. Loki loved to feel them move and I did not mind him doing that in the privacy of our bedroom. At other times when there was many people around I literally had to swat his hand away and tell him ‘later sweetheart’. 

Loki was right about Thor too. As time grew on he seemed to be around me a lot more no matter how much I tried to keep out of his presence. He was drawn to me like a moth to a flame and although he was still the usual happy beaming Thor I had loved, I began to see him in a new way.  He was genuinely a protector, it was in his nature and I did not have the heart to send him away or yell at him for that. He was curious about the twins but he never crossed the line or behaved in any way that made me uncomfortable.

On the night before Stark’s fundraiser, Loki and I were watching a movie with the others in the sitting room. I was starting to doze off when I got the strongest craving for apples and pickles. Loki had offered to get me some but I decided to go myself as I was so tired I would go to bed after eating anyway. I said goodnight to Loki and the others and went to the kitchen where I found Thor and Jane arguing. I started to turn and leave hoping I could back away without them noticing. However Jane had noticed me and looked at me with such hatred as she stormed out of the kitchen that I wanted to disappear on the spot.

“Thor…I’m sorry” I whispered, half wishing I had stayed put in the living room and half still craving the apple and pickles.

Thor however smiled weakly at me “I am sorry, Molly. I wish you did not see that. Jane and I should have such discussions elsewhere.”

I swallowed thickly, feeling immensely sorry for Thor “It’s ok. I am sorry about everything.”

Thor’s eyes widened slightly. “Loki told you?” he asked quietly.

I nodded. “Yes, but please don’t be mad at him. I just wanted to know why Jane seems to ha- I mean, not like me so much. I really am sorry if I’m putting strain on you two.”

Thor’s smile widened “I am not mad and Jane does not hate you. She just wants … I do not know what she wants” Thor confessed, looking slightly crestfallen. “But, please do not worry about Jane and I. It is not your fault.”

I smiled at Thor but still felt guilty. “I’m just going to get an apple and pickles then I’ll be out of your way” I explained as I went to the fridge.

“What an odd combination!” cried Thor sounding like his usual self again.

I could not help but laugh. “Yeah, I know. Sorry about that” I said grinning as I peeled and cut up an apple. I then put that in a bowl and added some pickle slices from a jar. “Just some cravings…I’ll go eat this somewhere else.”

Thor laughed his usual big booming laugh. “Nonsense Molly, eat here!” Thor explained as he sat on a kitchen stool at the counter and tapped the seat next to him. “Also I would like to try a piece!”

I laughed harder but set next to him. I started to eat both a small piece of apple and pickle slice together and Thor watched closely. I blushed “I’m sorry…this is probably gross.”

Thor laughed and took a piece of apple and a slice of pickle and ate them together in one large bite. “You…should…put…’oney on this!” he declared and I laughed even harder.

“Ew Thor!” I cried between peals of laughter. “Even I think that would be gross!”

Thor chuckled even harder but went to get the honey in the kitchen cupboard. He then came back and drizzled some on the apple piece and stuck the pickle to it before taking a bite. His face screwed up a little as he chewed the piece and swallowed with a slightly bewildered look on his face. “Ew” he said after swallowing the food, his face still scrunched up. “That was disgusting!”

I started to laugh harder at his utterly disappointed expression; he looked like a child who had eaten too many sweets. “Then why the hell did you eat it?” I asked

“I never waste food, Molly!” cried Thor, looking appalled at the thought.

I started to giggle so hard at that I thought I would fall of the chair. And then the twins started kicking. My hand automatically went to my bump and I rubbed it tenderly, still laughing at Thor.

“Are they moving?” asked Thor quietly, his face lit up in a bright smile.

“Yeah, they're kicking like hell!” I said, still laughing a little. “I think they’re telling me shut up!”

Thor chuckled, his hand rose almost automatically and hovered over my bump. “May I?” he asked.

I nodded, unable to deny Thor such a simple request, “Go for it!”

He placed his hand down on my belly and his entire face seemed a hundred times happier than I had ever seen it and that was just over touching it. Then he felt the twins kick and move.

“Amazing Molly!” he whispered as though afraid talking aloud might scare them. “They are healthy and happy and strong!”

I smiled brightly as one of the twins gave a particular blunt kick as though confirming this. “You can tell?” I asked.

“Aye” said Thor as he beamed at me over the kick. “I could always tell. I even knew you were pregnant before you took the test on Inis Mór.”

“You did?!” I asked, completely surprised Thor had such strong powers, but never spoke of them.

“I admit when we first met it would have been far too early to sense anything. But when I returned to Inis Mór I sensed it right away as soon as I saw you that night. I did not wish to tell you for fear I would panic you further. You already seemed tense” explained Thor.

I laughed, remembering back to that night- it seemed so long ago now. “I was tense and don’t worry Thor, I understand why you chose not to tell me.”

We stayed in silence like that for a moment or two. The twins finally seemed to get comfortable again and settled back down again. “I better go to bed. Big day tomorrow” I said as the twins settled.

“Indeed” said Thor standing up straight and offering me his hand. I took it and gently got off the chair. “Thank you Molly for sharing such a gift!”

I laughed “It’s fine Thor, honestly” I said as I started to leave the kitchen. “See you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight Lady Molly” said Thor with a ridiculous happy grin on his face.

 

 

 


	31. Warning

Chapter 31 – Warning

I woke up the following morning feeling uncomfortably hot. I threw my side of the duvet aside and tried to go back to sleep but it seemed impossible now. I was only tossing and turning and getting hotter as I lay on the sheets. My hair was sticking to my forehead and my pyjamas were gradually soaking in sweat. I felt gross and sticky. I finally sat upright, giving up on trying to get more sleep and looked at Loki. He was fast asleep, the duvet pulled tight around him. Obviously he wasn’t warm.

Sighing resolutely, I decided to go for a swim to cool down. I quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom where I changed out of my sweaty pyjamas and into my two piece bathing suit. I felt somewhat cooler just by doing this. It was still very early and I knew none of the others would be awake yet, but I decided to put on Loki’s dark green, silk dressing gown anyway just in case I bumped into any early morning ramblers. Before I left the room, I wrote a note for Loki telling him where I was gone in case he woke up. I left it on my pillow beside him and then went downstairs for a swim.

I saw no-one on my way to the swimming pool for which I was glad, I had already started to sweat again and probably looked a mess. I stopped in the kitchen to fix myself a large bottle of cold water to take with me just to ensure I was at least hydrated. By the time I arrived at the swimming pool I could feel my hair already damping in ringlets over the sweat and I would definitely have to wash Loki’s dressing gown too.  It was rather odd, I didn’t feel sick as if I had a fever nor was I aching or sore. I just felt really, really warm. Plus I had a sudden burst of energy. I tore off Loki’s robe quickly and hurriedly stepped into the pool. I sank in with a sigh of relief as the cool water soothed my hot skin. I completely submerged myself in it a few times which helped me cool off faster. I then started to do a few laps in the pool, back and forth, back and forth without pausing for breaks. I didn’t feel the need to take a break, the exercise felt great and exhilarating, I was making my way back down the length of pool and just about to turn around and start again when I heard a voice speaking.

“Do you intend to do this all day?” asked a deep, smooth voice from above. It echoed around the empty swimming pool and I looked up with a bright grin.

“Care to join me?” I asked Loki as I leaned on the pools edge and smoothed the wet hair away from my face.

“As appetising as that sounds, I am afraid you have exceeded your exercise limit for today” he responded with his eyes twinkling.

“What? No, I haven’t I jus – wait, how do you know that?” I queried, looking at Loki slightly annoyed and surprised.

“I have been watching you for some time. And while I admire your energetic display, we - meaning you - have a lot to do today” explained Loki.

“Just two more laps” I pleaded. “Two more laps, what harm can that do?”

Loki suddenly looking serious “Darling, why I admire how dedicated you are to Dr Banner’s advice, I suggest you finish swimming for today. It is bad enough that you will be on your feet all day long without you having to spend your morning swimming laps. I worry that - ”

I rolled my eyes and started to get out of the pool. “Fine!” I replied, getting annoyed by Loki’s fussing. He extended his hand to offer to help me out of the pool but I batted it away. “I’m pregnant, Loki, not sick. I do not need to be fussed over!”

Loki looked me over as I stood up in front of him, dripping wet and looking irritated “I – I do not mean to fuss over you, Molly. However I think getting up to exercise at five a.m. is a bit much. Your body needs to rest too” he responded quietly.

“I didn’t get up to specifically exercise” I snapped at Loki. “I couldn’t sleep because I was too freaking warm” I looked around for a towel then realised I had forgotten to bring one “Where the hell does Stark keep his towels?”

Loki chuckled quietly. “What’s so funny, chuckles?” I asked, my eyes looking venomous.

“Oh nothing, you will see in time” replied Loki calmly. “So you are feeling warm and you are full of energy?”

“Yes doctor” I answered sarcastically as I put back on Loki’s robe.

Loki chuckled once more “Why don’t we got upstairs and have a quiet bath together in our room? I know exactly what to do to cool you down.”

I nodded and quickly tied the dressing gown. “Fine, let’s go then.”

We made our way back to our bedroom as quickly as we could. Loki went to run a bath while I immediately shed Loki’s robe so that I was only wearing my two piece bathing suit again. I then opened all the windows of the room and lay down on the bed outside of the sheets. The breeze coming through the windows was lovely and keeping me from heating up too much. I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. It was still early, I was not even expected to make breakfast or start the final preparations for the ball later for some time yet. Whoever it was knocked again and still I ignored it. Then I heard a soft voice call.

“Molly?” I heard the soft, gruff voice speak.

I lifted my head and looked across the room. In the doorframe was the large, muscular Thor looking slightly embarrassed but determined all the same. “Thor?” I asked, sitting upright immediately feeling horribly exposed in just a wet bikini.

He smiled brightly at me, quickly glancing down my body before looking back up to my face, “Forgive the intrusion Molly, I heard you and Loki moving about so early. I just wanted to come and check is everything ok?”

I smiled back at Thor, trying not to get angry at him for entering my room without permission. “Everything is fine Thor” I explained “Just feeling quite hot is all. I went for a swim to cool down.”

Thor nodded but looked concerned “Perhaps you could try - ”

“I think I know how to take care of Molly, myself brother” said Loki in a rather annoyed tone from where he suddenly appeared at the bathroom door.

“Of course, Loki. I meant no offence” said Thor who was now looking at Loki. “I only meant I may know of some techniques that may benefit Molly in her current condition.”

I rolled my eyes, starting to feel annoyed again. _Current condition_? _For god’s sake I wish they’d stop fussing, it’s not like I was sick or anything._

“Well if I wanted your advice I would have asked now, would I not?” snapped Loki. “And as she is my girlfriend, she is mine to look after  - “

I did not listen after that annoying statement. I was in no way shape or form Loki’s property. I loved him of course, but I did not belong to Loki. I made my way to the bathroom. Loki said something to me as I passed but I just continued past him and shut the door rather gently behind me. I refused to be caught up in a brotherly fight just as I refused to be mollycoddled by Loki or Thor. It’s one thing for them to try and help me out but it was another entirely to wrap me up in cotton wool. 

I removed my bathing suit immediately and sank into Stark’s massive tub. Loki had got the temperature just right – it was neither too hot nor too cold and it was filled with lavender smelling bubbles. I sank my head back against the tub and enjoyed the solitude.

“Molly, darling?” asked the smooth familiar voice.

I ignored him, refusing to even open my eyes.

“I – I am going to join you in the bath, if that is all right?” he asked, his voice full of uncertainty. Loki waited for an answer for a moment or two and then perhaps finally understood he was never going to get one. I heard him undress and slip into the tub about four feet from my right. I felt the water ripple at the disturbance and then sighed. “Molly, are you mad with me?”

“Yes” I said softly, my eyes still closed and leaning against the tub.

I felt Loki shift closer to me and then gently place his hand on my shoulder. “I am sorry for being rude to Thor. I know he was only trying to help” he said quietly.

“I am not mad at you for that” I said, flicking my eyes wide opened and staring at Loki. “I’m mad because you and Thor are mollycoddling me.”

“But we were - ” began Loki.

“I know you were trying to help” I said looking at him trying to calm myself down and not get annoyed. The twins were moving now and I placed my hand upon my belly to soothe them. “But I don’t need your constant help. If I want it, I’ll ask for it. I might be a pregnant but I’m still a person. I can exercise and work and do chore’s as I always did and when the times comes where that might get too much, I will tell you but don’t wrap me up in cotton wool.”

Loki looked at me curiously, his brow knotted as he studied me “I apologise Molly. On Asgard, pregnancies are rare. The women who are pregnant are waited upon hand and foot. Here on Midgard it is different, I am beginning to learn that now. I know you are an independent woman and I would never take your independence from you.”

“Loki, I am used to doing things by myself, but I do appreciate your help. But only when I ask for it otherwise it annoys me” I replied, still frustrated with him. “Plus you said I was ‘yours’. I don’t like the idea of you thinking of me as nothing but property to be claimed!” I closed my eyes as the twins gave a particularly sharp kick that for the first time hurt a bit. I rubbed the spot tenderly trying to calm myself and the babies down.

“Are you - ” Loki began as he watched me with concern but stopped himself immediately. “I can see why you are annoyed. I did not mean to overwhelm you. I know what it is like to be thought of as property that is to be kept just in case it might be useful” Loki said and suddenly he looked saddened. I guessed it had something to do with the relationship he had with his father but I did not question it. Instead I scooted closer to him, no longer in the mood to fight with him and he wrapped his arm around me, I then cuddled against his chest.

“Molly, you are mine is a saying in Asgard. It does not mean you are my property. It means you are my life” he whispered, nuzzling against my hair.

“I – I guess that does sound rather beautiful” I responded idly toying with soap bubbles with my free hand.

Loki stroked my hair for a moment or two and then his hand went to my belly. “Are they restless?” he asked.

“They were agitated when I got annoyed but they are calming down now” I answered quietly.

“Darling, I promise to be more understanding in the future but like it or not I will support you and ask you if you are feeling well. I refuse to not be supportive” Loki said, rubbing my stomach gently.

I nodded, placing my hand on his “I understand you want to know the babies and I are ok but just not in such a mollycoddling manner. It may take some time and practise to work out boundaries” I answered lying against Loki now, enjoying his touch and the water.  

“We will work it out, darling” promised Loki, kissing the top of my head. “Now how I about we wash each other down?” he asked, eyes twinkling in mischief once more.

I giggled as Loki gently pressed his hand upon my breast. “I’ll start here” he said and chuckled.

***

After that, I calmed down somewhat. I felt much better after the bath with Loki but I was still full of energy and it did not go to waste. I cooked breakfast as usual and just as I finished cleaning up the workers began to arrive to prepare the floor for the silent auction and ball that was to be held later that evening. Stark and I both spent most of the morning and early afternoon supervising as the floor was set up exactly as we wanted. Once done, the décor did look stunningly elegant and I felt proud that the first job I was working on for Stark was going well so far.

“Nice work, Red” commented Sark as the last of the chandeliers was set in place and the last golden mirror hung in the ballroom. “I may keep this floor for all my functions in future.”

“Is that an actual compliment, Stark?” I asked feigning surprise.

“You did ok, I guess, but you forgot one thing” said Stark with a wink at me.

 Just then eight workmen approached carrying a huge item, at least eight feet long and covered with cardboard. It looked extremely heavy as the eight workmen were panting and sweating furiously.

Stark beamed at them. “Over hear guys!”

“Where do you want the ice sculpture?” asked one of the men rather breathlessly as they approached.

“We didn’t order an ice sculpture” I said, looking at the man confused, but Stark beamed once more and took the clipboard from under the workman’s arm.

“Don’t listen to her” explained Stark as he signed the paper on the clipboard and tucked it back under the man’s arm with a wink. “She’s a little forgetful – you know, pregnancy – hormones all that stuff.”

“Stark, I am not hormonal!” I huffed indignantly and then realised my mistake. “I mean, I’m totally relaxed.”

Stark laughed as he led the men to the centre of the room. “Sure you are. Right here guys, in the centre of the ballroom where everyone can see it” said Stark, grinning brightly.

I watched as the eight men were joined by four more men and set the sculpture up vertically. It took some effort but the men finally set it up right and then Star tugged sharply on one end of the cardboard so that it fell off completely. “Tah-dah!” he declared proudly as the cardboard fell aside and revealed the statue.  

My jaw literally fell open as I stared at the eight foot ice statue. “You ordered an ice sculpture of Iron Man?” I asked, my voice at least an octave higher.

Stark looked ecstatic and was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked around the back of the statue. “Nice work on the ass guys, really good job, very realistic” commented Stark, who clapped loudly at the disgruntled and exhausted workmen who were now leaving. He studied his own rear end with interest. “Hey Red, come back here and check out my frozen ass” said Stark in a serious tone.

I walked around the back of the giant ice sculpture, studying it in awe. It was ridiculously glamorous or glamorously ridiculous depending on your outlook. “Well, what do you think, just from one professional to another?” asked Stark, with his arms folded and staring at his giant frozen ass with a serious contemplative look as though he were analysing a piece of art.

“Stark, first of all, you know there are real pieces of priceless art and collectibles surrounding you right now and you literally cannot take your eyes off your own ass” I said, looking between him and the sculpture. 

Stark wiped a fake tear from his eye “But it’s just so beautiful.”

“Secondly” I said, continuing on as though I had not heard him “You really think _this_ ” I emphasised by waving my hand up and down the length of the sculpture, “is appropriate to have for a silent auction and ball, in aid of a children’s hospital? I mean the first thing people will see is - .”

“Me” interjected Stark simply.

“No, the first thing they will see is Iron Man” I corrected him.

“I am Iron Man” said Stark, correcting me with a smug look on his face.

“But they mightn’t make that connection” I explained.

Stark grinned broadly. “Oh, everyone knows who I am, Red.”

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my watch. “Are you ok here? I have to meet Darcy in her room to get ready.”

Stark grinned and nodded. “No problem. You really done well here Red, I know you put a lot of work into this.”

“Remember that when you pay me” I said as Stark laughed and I left him alone to stare at his ass.

I joined Darcy in her bedroom not long after and she was busy making last minute alterations to Jane’s dress, which was a rich brown colour, which really enhanced her willowy frame and brought out her brown eyes. I smiled as I caught Jane’s eye. “You look really pretty” I said trying to make nice.

Jane shrugged “Thanks” she said.

I sat on Darcy’s bed and waited my turn. “Hey, Moll’s, I’m nearly finished here then I can start on yours” explained Darcy.

I smiled “Take your time” I answered and idly played with a makeup brush in silence for several minutes.

“There, all done, Jane” said Darcy straightening up.

“Thanks Darcy” said Jane, stepping off the little stool she had been standing on. “I’ll see you guys later” she said and left without another word.

I looked at Darcy and rolled my eyes “She could give frost giants a run for their money” I said dryly and Darcy laughed.

“Come on then” said Darcy tapping the stool. “You next.”

I sighed but stood up on the stool. “Moll’s this dress will look a whole lot nicer on you if you take off your hoody and jeans first” said Darcy, who clearly was resisting the temptation to laugh.

“Oh shit” I replied and hurriedly started to take off my hoody and nearly stumbled backwards off the footstool. Darcy quickly steadied me.

“Take it easy” she said, smiling. “If anything happens to you, Loki will be out for my blood.”

I laughed. “Loki would never hurt you” I answered and removed my jeans to until I was just in my underwear.

“Hmmm” said Darcy as she studied me over.

 I blushed scarlet “What’s wrong?” I asked as she retrieved the dress that was hanging from the back of her bedroom door.

“It’s nothing to worry about” said Darcy who unzipped the dress from its plastic cover. “We just might lead to let the dress out another tiny bit.”

The blush refused to leave my cheeks. “But we only let it out again last week?” I asked as a half-question, half-statement as I looked into the mirror at the side of me.

I looked at myself and felt queasy. _How could anyone find this beautiful_ I thought as I turned to face my reflection fully. And then I saw the slightest line of faded purple across my side. _Stretchmarks!!!_   _Or at least the first of undoubtedly many stretchmark’s_. I traced it idly, trying to remain calm and then realised Darcy was watching me closely.

“Moll’s you ok?” she asked softly.

I nodded and hurriedly wiped away tears that were quickly threatening to spill. “Yeah, fine” I replied.

She placed the dress on my bed and faced me. “It’s ok, Molly. There’s no need to get upset.  You’re pregnant, you’re bound to change shape” she said smiling.

I stood there feeling stupid as the tears wouldn’t stop coming. “But n-now I’ve got stretch marks and I-I’ll look so big in that dress and you’ll all l-look beautiful.”

Darcy got a tissue from her desk and handed it to me. I took it and quickly wiped my eyes. “Molly you’ll look a million dollars when I’m through with you. Loki won’t be able to keep his hands off you. I promise, ok?”

I nodded feeling silly for my outburst in front of Darcy. “Sorry Darcy.” I really was acting crazy today. The over-zealous energy, my snappy behaviour with Loki and Thor earlier and now I was crying. _Bloody hormones._

“Don’t you dare be sorry, Molly” she said still smiling and then she hugged me tight. I hugged her back closely. “You can always come to me if you get upset over something, ok?”

I nodded. Darcy looked at me with a bright smile as she began to pull the dress on over my head. We then worked it over and down across the rest of my body. It actually didn’t look too bad. Perhaps it was a little tight across my middle but Darcy immediately set to work on letting it out slightly.

I stood there and let her work in silence until we heard a knock on the door.

“Come in” Darcy and I said in unison.

Agent Romanov’s head peaked through the door. “Is this a bad time Darcy?” she asked.

Darcy smiled and stepped back from me. “No it’s the perfect time, we’re all done here, Molly” she said. I stepped off the footstool and looked in the mirror. The emerald green dress was now fitting perfectly to my frame; it enhanced my breasts but not overly so and flowed over my swollen middle without emphasising it too much. Overall it was every bit as elegant as the other women’s ball gowns were – well as elegantly as I could possibly look while pregnant anyway.

“I just have to go get my sewing kit, Tash. I left it in the kitchen earlier” said Darcy and left the room hurriedly.

“Molly, you look beautiful” said Natasha who had now fully stepped into my room.

I blushed shyly and looked back at her. “Thank you” I replied and noticed she had a red dress over her arm. “Are you coming tonight too?”

Natasha nodded. “Yep, Stark’s orders” she replied. “Though I usually don’t agree with Stark but on this occasion I felt you could do with a little extra security.”

I grinned “Never a night off then?”

Romanov laughed. “Maybe some other time. But, tonight call me Sarah” she said and then held up a blonde wig. “I’ll be playing dress-up for the evening.”

I laughed “Ok, Sarah, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you” I said and made to leave the room.

“Hang on Molly” said Natasha, lightly grabbing my arm. “I can do your makeup if you like?”

“You can do makeup?” I asked surprised.

She laughed quietly. “You learn a lot of different things working with Shield” she answered.

“Ok, cool that would be great!” I replied enthusiastically.

Natasha worked away on my face in silence. I spent the time trying to think of what heels to wear that were comfy and then as time wore on I began to wonder where Darcy went. Natasha was done and I was admiring her work when she cut across my sharply.

“Molly, come away with us tonight” she said suddenly.

“Erm what?” I said, smiling a little thinking it was a joke.

“Come away with us, Molly, leave here” she asked, her eyes pleading. “Barton, Banner, Steve and I - even Stark feels that this is wrong. Loki is trouble. Everything that guy touches goes up in flames!”

I stood up and backed away from Natasha. “Look, I appreciate the concern and all, I really do, but it’s none of your business. Like I told Steve, Loki would never hurt me or the babies.”

“Molly, he destroys everything he touches!” she said suddenly, irate by me. “He will hurt you, please come with us! I am here tonight to keep an eye on Loki, not the guests!”

I began to leave the room when she grabbed my arm. “Stop Natasha - ”  I began but she cut me off and pressed a card into my hands. It had a number scrawled upon it.

“Just take this then!” she pleaded. “Just in case Loki – or anyone else” she added catching the pissed off look on my face, “tries to harm you, ok? Just call that and one of us will answer. Please Molly promise me!”

I rolled my eyes and folded the card in half before tucking it away into my bra. “Fine, but you have it all wrong. Loki isn’t as evil as you think!” I argued, still irritated by her and hurriedly left the room. Darcy was just outside the door with an apologetic look on her face.

“Were you in on this too?” I asked or rather snapped at her.

Darcy shook her head. “No, Moll’s I was asked earlier to give you guys some privacy. I didn’t know why.”

I sighed but believed Darcy all the same. “Ok, look I have to go back to my room and do some finishing touches.”

Darcy smiled and nodded. “See you later!” she said, clearly oblivious to what just happened.

I forced a bright smile “See you!”

 

 


	32. Intentions

Chapter 32 – Intentions

I do not remember the walk back to my bedroom, it was as though my body was in auto-pilot as I thought over Natasha’s words with anger. _What business had she, or Steve Rogers for that matter, trying to interfere with my relationship with Loki? Why can’t everyone give the guy a break? I get it, he had done wrong in the past but he wasn’t ‘evil’ as they put it. He was troubled and broken. Was I and possibly Thor the only ones to understand that? I knew Loki wasn’t a saint or anything. He could be pompous, annoying, at times controlling and a complete know-it-all smart ass but I could be all of those things too and so could everyone else in this nuthouse of a tower. For god’s sake Tony Stark was still probably looking at his frozen ass with pride downstairs right now! Everyone had their flaws at least Loki was open with his. And no-one ever saw the goodness in him and there was so much good in him that completely outweighed the bad. He had moments of complete vulnerability that where becoming more frequent the more time I spent with him, he was highly intelligent and witty - I mean there were moments he was hysterically funny without even trying to be, he was kind and willing to try and understand any point you were making, he had an exceptionally high level of forgiveness, he was patient and mischievousness but playing pranks was not evil in my mind, he was loyal to those he loved, he had a spark of fight within him that made him so passionate about things, he was curious and best of all, he loved better than any man or woman I ever knew. He might not say it out loud but he had heart buried underneath a weight of insecurity and if you managed to be lucky enough to make it into his heart then you will never be let out of it. He loved few, but those he loved he loved dearly. I knew he loved Thor, though he would never admit, he loved his mother too very dearly – undoubtedly she had a huge positive impact on Loki’s upbringing, his father, Odin, he clearly had many misgivings about . Loki loved me, he loved our babies. I never felt such love before. He would watch me bake with a look of awe on his face, he would hear me talk to Romanov or Banner about literature whilst smiling, he sometimes would join me in the gym just to find a way to spend alone time together during the day. Hell, he even started a friendship with Darcy just because I asked him too. He would kiss me goodnight and have an arm draped across me as I fell asleep. If I woke up during the night he would have his hand almost protectively over my bump, even in his deepest’s of sleeps. He told me frequently in private or public that he loved me or in private would just spend time stroking my belly and talking nonsense to the babies or speaking to them in a language I could not understand. Once or twice I even heard him sing to them. How could such a man be evil?_ _I loved Loki, he loved me so why couldn’t everyone just back off and mind their own bloody business? Perhaps tonight would be a good thing as everyone will finally see how good Loki can be_.

Upon reaching this conclusion I felt better and more confident. I started working on my hair in the bathroom. I decided to style my hair in a neat bun at the back of my head but left two wavy strands on either side of my face to frame it. I then put on low kitten heels that I would at least be comfortable in for the evening – god bless the women who can wear killer heels whilst pregnant but I certainly wasn’t one of them. I took one final look in the mirror before grabbing my small black clutch bag and went downstairs to the kitchen, hoping to meet Loki and go down to the function together.

I arrived in the kitchen to find Steve standing awkwardly by the fridge looking very uncomfortable in a black tux whilst talking to Dr. Banner. I rolled my eyes as I entered the kitchen in no mood for another 'warning'.

Steve smiled as he saw me “Molly, I just wanted to - ”  he began.

“Listen Steve” I said, cutting him off immediately. “I just had to listen to Natasha and quite frankly, I am in no mood to hear you bitch about Loki right now. If you haven’t got anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.”

Steve looked surprised that I had taken such a cold tone with him. “I- I was just going to say, you look lovely” he said looking like downcast.

“Oh” I blushed softly. “Erm sorry…thank you Steve, you look rather nice too.”

Steve nodded but looked slightly embarrassed. “Dr. Banner?” I asked, trying to lighten the mood. “Are you going to the function too?”

Banner smiled at me and shook his head. “No, I was just here to talk to Stark but clearly he’s busy tonight. However now that the topic’s up, I agree with Romanov and Rogers – Loki is trouble.”

I was surprised to hear Banner speak so openly, usually he seemed rather quiet bordering on shy when I spoke to him. “Banner - ” I began but he cut me off completely.

“Molly, I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but Loki is not a good guy. Now you can take our word for it or you can find out for yourself, but we have to warn you” said Banner. He had his usual calm tone as he spoke yet his eyes glinted black in an almost angry manner. “Loki always has a game plan.”

“Not this time” I argued, in no mood for another argument.

“Don’t you find it odd that Loki hates mortals and then suddenly, one night he happens to fall in love with the first one he comes across?” asked Banner, his eyes probing mine.

I felt a sudden anger burn through me at Banner’s words “Banner, this is really none of your business” I said trying to keep my voice from shaking with rage. Again the twins started to move and I immediately rested my hand on my swollen middle. My moods were zig-zagging up and own today and I really did not want to be provoked fearing another angry response, or possibly even end up crying b Banner.

“That guy has lived centuries – more even!” continued Banner and for the first time his voice was raised. Steve looked between us with his mouth slightly open as though surprised by Banner's tactic.

“Easy Banner” said Steve finally in a rather gentle tone as though warning Banner.

“So!? They’re gods, that’s what they do – what’s your point?” I asked, growing more irritated.

“Well in all that time Loki never fathers' children and now he’s trapped on Earth and Shield search for him” said Banner. “Hardly the best time to start a family, is it? Or maybe it’s the perfect time?”

I cradled my belly as the twins squirmed even more. “It was an unexpected surprise for both of us!” I argued, not bothering to keep my voice down now. “It’s not the first unexpected pregnancy in the world, Dr. Banner!”

“Loki always has a plan. NOTHING is ever unexpected with him, Molly!” snapped Banner and his tone suddenly took a rough, almost throaty growl to it. He suddenly looked furious, his very body shook with rage, he seemed taller somehow and livid.

I stepped back from Banner, scared of how suddenly deranged and frustrated he looked.

“Banner, easy now” warned Steve again and very gently set his hand upon Banner’s arm.

Banner took some deep breaths with his eyes closed. “That was mean, Molly, I’m sorry” he said forcing a soft smile. “I am not mad at you. I’m mad at Loki. Just think about it this way, you know he craves the chance to prove himself, he loves to show off. And he never backs down from a fight.”

I bit my lip, knowing Banner was at least right about this. Loki did like to show off and I had seen him argue plenty of times with Thor, he never backed down.

“He still craves revenge for how he was treated on Asgard by his father, he still longs to punish Shield for putting him in a muzzle for the whole world to see and even a part of him still cannot stand that Thor will be the next king of Asgard” explained Banner who looked calmer now. “Loki almost enslaved humanity by himself just as a form of vengeance. Imagine what revenge he could take on Shield, on his father even on Thor with two of his offspring with his powers by his side. It would make one hell of a revenge wouldn’t it? Especially to Odin – you know how much he hates him. Loki would make a family of his own to take the old man off his throne.”

I shook my refusing to believe any of this was true. “No” I said simply and turned my back on Banner as I started to walk away, close to tears. I did nit not want to have a hormonal outburst in front of these men.

“Molly!” called Banner as I walked away. I heard both him and Steve follow me down the corridor to the lift. When I got there I pressed the button for the lift and waited for it patiently.

“Really does none of this smell a little funky to you?” said Banner who was on my left side and Steve on my right. “Loki, on his first night of freedom on Earth sleeps with a random stranger and gets her pregnant on the first try?”

“It happens all the time, Banner” I said smoothly as I stepped into the elevator. My mind was a whirl as I took in what Banner was saying, but I tried to act calm. 

“Molly, Loki knew his Jötunn heritage would be passed down to his offspring, he knew there would be more than one baby conceived – he’s probably disappointed you’re not carrying an entire litter!” cried Banner, sounding exasperated.

I laughed dryly as the elevator descended downstairs. “You sound crazy Banner.”

“Molly, please listen” said Steve suddenly, who pressed the emergency stop button and the elevator grinded to a jerky halt. I looked at him to see he was full of concern as he studied me. “Loki ensured his future that night by sleeping with you. He wanted to get you pregnant because it would mean he could carry out his plans for vengeance. He even watched over you to ensure you were pregnant.”

I shook my head defiantly. “He was every bit as shocked as I was when he discovered I was pregnant!” I snapped at Steve.

“He’s a good actor Molly” said Steve softly. “Tell me, what did he say after you told him?”

I thought back to that day when Loki discovered I was pregnant. He looked surprised - in absolute shock really. I’ll never forget how shocked he looked. He even told Thor that I was lying and I wasn’t even pregnant, then he switched off for several hours and sat alone in silence. But the first thing, the very first thing Loki asked me was ‘ _Was it mine?_ ’

“He wanted to know it was his, didn’t he Molly?” asked Steve quietly. “He had to be certain they were his.”

I swallowed thickly still not willing to believe Steve’s words. “It’s a normal reaction” I responded quietly.

“Loki only wants the babies Molly, he’ll say anything and everything just to keep you happy for the babies’ sakes” said Banner.

“No” I repeated again, as the babies started squirming furiously again. I placed both hands on my middle now, desperately trying to calm them and myself.

“Say we are right here, Molly?” asked Banner. “What if Loki only wants the babies…what do you think will happen to you after their born?”

Suddenly I felt weak at the knees. I needed to get out of the lift. I pressed the emergency button so the lift started to descend once more. “Loki would never – You don’t know him like I do” I said my voice wavering slightly as the doors finally opened and I stepped out. I was glad the corridor was busy. Guests for tonight’s events were already starting to arrive and I rushed forward away from Dr. Banner and Steve. They did not try to follow me this time and I gladly allowed myself to get lost in the crowd.

_They were wrong. There was simply no way Loki would use me like that._

“Hello darling” said a smooth low voice from my right.

I smiled, despite everything I had just heard about Loki, I still loved his voice. I turned to see Loki’s tall figure easily visible through the crowd. He wore a black tux that accented his pale skin and raven black hair, which for some reason was cut short.

“Sweetheart” I said leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, trying to remain calm as I faced him. “What happened to your hair?”

Loki chuckled. “Stark felt I would be less recognisable with shorter hair, you should see Thor!” he exclaimed and then looked me over properly. “But forget about me, Molly are you all right? You seem pale, darling?”

I nodded and smiled “Yes I’m just a bit thirsty”

I had no sooner said this when Loki stopped a waiter carrying refreshments on a tray and passed me a glass of water. I drank it down eagerly. “Ah, that’s better” I said, smiling as Loki then placed the empty glass back on top of another waiters tray who was going past us.

“You need only ask and I will get it for you” said Loki with a big, open smile. “You look stunning Molly – so radiant and in my favourite colour too!”

I blushed softly and linked arms with Loki and began walking around the room looking at various pieces on display for the auction. Waiters occasionally passed offering some light refreshments or finger- foods . All the while I was aware that Natasha was subtly following Loki and I.

“You did a wonderful job here darling, such an elegant setting and beautiful pieces on display” said Loki as we stopped to pause and look at an ornate vase. “Though I must say” he continued “you are the most beautiful piece on display here. Oh, how I will trouble to keep my hands off you tonight.”

I laughed and was just about to gently push Loki away when I saw Natasha watching us up ahead. Feeling irate with anger, I decided to show Natasha just how much Loki and I adored one another and kissed Loki suddenly and rather passionately. Loki looked surprised as I never was usually so openly affectionate with him in public. He then closed his eyes and kissed back roughly, a soft moan building in the back of his throat.

I broke away and looked up at Loki with a lustful smile on my face “Then don’t keep your hands off of me” I whispered.

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “Don’t you want to stay and enjoy the silent auction, darling?” he asked.

“Maybe we could go somewhere a little quieter?” I offered and grinned broadly. “I could perhaps give you a private viewing of my personal collection?”

Loki’s eyes glazed over in lust “That does sound rather more appealing, but we better make it quick we mightn’t have much time before someone notices we’re gone” he said and I laughed. Loki grabbed my hand and gently moved us through the crowd. I realised he was quickly making his way to the far side of the room where the windows were elegantly draped with curtains. Loki opened the door of one such window to reveal a balcony with a nice round table and two chairs on it. I wondered if Loki had set this up just in case we got a little carried away but I did not want to ruin the moment and ask him right now. 

“Not too cold, darling?” he asked as he shut the door behind us and magically pulled across one of the curtains from the inside so that we were obscured from view.

I shook my head, it really wasn’t that cold yet. The sun was only setting now, it was rather nice and there was no chill in the air. Loki leaned closer to me and kissed me tenderly, his hands went to my stomach and gently cupped it. “How fare the twins?”

I smiled softly, resting my hands on his own. “They’re fine, squirming like crazy earlier though” I admitted.

Loki smiled in an almost proud manner and then knelt down before me. He placed both of his rather large hands gently on my belly. “Be good tonight darlings, your mother deserves a night off” he whispered then kissed my belly softly.

I laughed quietly _How could anyone think this precious man evil?_

Loki stood up and gently led me to the table. I sat on it slowly as all the while Loki was kissing me passionately. Once finally fully seated I felt Loki gently prise my knees apart with his own as much as my dress would allow. He then moved to kiss my neck gently nipping the skin, whilst grinding against my womanhood. I could already feel his erection and I moaned wantonly at the sudden rush of heat that it sent throughout my body. One of his hands gently slid under my dress and started moving up my leg. I let out a soft sigh that quickly turned into a gasp as Loki other hand went to my breast and squeezed rather hard. I gripped his shoulders tightly as his hand travelled up my inner thigh.

“I can feel the heat radiating from your womanhood already, darling” he whispered.

I blushed but he merely continued his hand travelling further up until he reached my panties he gently stroked me through the cotton material. I shivered involuntarily at the touch and he chuckled. He stepped back and quickly unzipped his own trousers and pulled my dress up higher. He then snapped my knickers clean off in one pull.

“Loki!” I gasped.

“What darling?” he queried “They were only slowing me down”

I laughed until I felt his hard cock against my thigh and moaned longingly. I gripped Loki’s shoulders even tighter as though trying to desperately hold on. “That’s it, darling” Loki groaned as he pushed into me. “Hold on tight.”

I moaned loudly as I felt him suddenly push the rest of the way in quite quickly my nails dug into his shoulders even through his outfit and Loki groaned louder.

“So tight and wet and warm already” he groaned and then pulled back out again.

He started to fuck me harder and harder. I never remember him being so rough so quickly but I liked it felt so good, so filling and so arousing to have sex in a public space where we might get caught at any moment. His fingers eventually found their way to my clit and started rubbing it hard and I shivered against him, my walls clamping around his manhood.

He growled and kept fingering my clit whilst fucking me that I came so suddenly and so hardly I actually thought I would black out. I clung to him rather weakly as he finally came with a groan of my name. He continued to steadily rock his hips against mine giving a few more weaker thrusts as his orgasm faded away. Once done he pulled out gently and looked at me with a devilish grin.

“I rather like your private collection” he whispered. I giggled still catching my breath as I fixed my dress back down. Loki sat beside me on the table when he had fixed himself up. He waited until my breathing returned to normal before he spoke again. “You are an amazing woman, Molly” he whispered and then gently helped me off the table and led me back inside.

The room was crowded with people now but up ahead I saw Darcy waving furiously at me in the centre of a small group of people. I grabbed Loki’s hand tighter in my own and made my way to her smiling happily. “You look beautiful Darcy!” I said, and truthfully she did. She wore a black low-cut dress that made the most of her curvy figure.

“Awh thanks!” she said, beaming. “So do you!”

Jane, who was standing next to Darcy clearly did not agree, and looked at me like I was nothing but an eyesore. Thor however was his usually beaming self, easily recognisable even when in a tux and with blonde short hair “Lady Molly! How radiant you are!” he declared loud enough for nearly every person in the room to hear.

I blushed but smiled at his enthusiasm. “Thanks Thor!” You look good too – nice hair cut!”

Thor chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

“I confess I do not like it but Jane is rather fond!” he said beaming.

Just then Banner, Natasha, Steve and Stark joined the group. Stark was easily identifiable in a white tux.

“Ah, look, it’s the party police!” I said rather sarcastically and Loki chuckled beside me.

“Everything seems secure for now, we should start moving people to the ball room, it will be starting shortly” said Natasha who ignored my comment.

 We started moving to the ballroom when Loki grabbed my arm unexpectantly. I looked at him and laughed “Come on sweetheart” I said, and Darcy and the others stopped to look back at Loki who simply refused to let my arm go.

“Loki” said Steve warningly and taking steps towards him.

“Wait” said Loki, holding his free hand up. “Molly, you think of this entire group as your family and friends, do you not?”

I nodded, confused by Loki’s question. “Erm yes” I answered and then watched Loki go down on bended knee before me.

Darcy squealed excitedly whilst Stark swore loudly.

“Are you freaking kidding me?” snapped Jane.

I barely heard any of this as I was totally focused on watching Loki remove a small black box from his pocket. “Well then now is the perfect time then. I want to ask you a very important question in front of your family and friends – your loved ones, if you will allow it?”

I nodded, feeling oddly numb as I watched over the scene; I was both an active member of it and a spectator. I caught Steve’s gaze on my own and he was shaking his head, pleading me to say ‘no’ already.

I tore my gaze from his and looked at Loki, his eyes shining brightly as he knelt before me on one knee “I love you more than I ever loved another soul. I never thought anyone could love a creature as broken as me. Not only have you loved me you have also helped to heal some of the scars I have inflicted on myself in both body and mind. You have given me a place where I belong, a home” his free hand rested on my bump, “And now you give me a family. I only live to make you as happy as you have made me. You have become the greatest woman – no greatest person, I have ever met. You are my best friend, the mother of my children and now here in front of your family and friends, I ask you, Molly Wilde will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

 

 

 


	33. Icy

Chapter 33 – Icy

I stood there, my mind drawing a complete blank. Though I heard his words, I did not understand them. It was as though I were at the end part of a dream where you know you’re going to wake up at any second. “Erm…sorry, Loki?” I asked wondering if I had heard the last part correctly.

“Darling, will you marry me?” he asked, still on bended knee, his eyes bright and sparkling, the exact same shade as the emerald on the silver ring in the little box.

I stood there in complete shock for a few seconds that undoubtedly felt like a lifetime to those around us. It was not that I did not want to marry Loki, I just never considered Loki would want to marry me. I did not think it was even an Asgardian tradition. After my last engagement with Paul, I thought I never would be asked to marry someone again. Truthfully I never saw any future in which I would be married…and yet I never saw a future where I would be a Mom and yet, here I was now, positively elated to be pregnant with twins nonetheless. A very small part of my brain was replaying Dr Banner’s warning earlier about Loki, but that was merely nonsense. Loki would never hurt me, or just pretend to love me so I could have his children. No, that’s what a monster would do. He was not a monster, no, Loki loved me completely. And I loved Loki - perfect imperfections and all.

“Yes, sweetheart” I whispered, my heart thundering madly in my chest.

Loki smiled widened even more. “Yes?” he asked, as though uncertain he had heard me now.

“Yes!” I squealed in excitement.

Loki stood up quickly, his face brightly lit as he took the ring out of the box and put it on my left ring finger. I looked at him once done and he leaned down to kiss me, his hands swooping around me, circling me, holding me close to him and I hugged back as tight as I could, kissing him back for everything I was worth.

I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly and yet it seemed unimportant, I continued kissing Loki. Loki smiled into the kiss and gently broke it.

“I think we are attracting some attention here” he whispered.

I looked at him confused before turning to see that some of the night’s guests were applauding or simply staring at us. It felt odd, I was not used of being in the spotlight. I smiled, blushing furiously as I gave a tiny wave and they gradually went back to their own business.

“So, leave me see the ring!” cried Darcy as the small crowd departed. I showed her the silver band with the emerald stone. It was then I noticed that only Darcy and Thor looked pleased about this. Everyone else looked livid. Banner must have walked off as he was no longer there, neither was Natasha nor Barton. Steve, Stark and Jane remained though, each of whom had a deeply unhappy look on each of their faces.

“It’s gorgeous!” declared Darcy. “Is that a real emerald?”

Loki nodded, his hand on my lower back still holding me close to him. “Yes, it once belonged to my mother. It is the only heirloom of hers I still possess. It seems fitting that the most important person in my life should have it now.”

I beamed and kissed Loki’s cheek once more. “It’s stunning, Loki, I adore it!” I said, my voice shaking with excitement.

“Brother” said Thor, looking at Loki full of pride. “You would have made Mother very proud.” And then all of a sudden Thor launched at Loki. I quickly stepped back as Thor caught Loki in what can only be described as a bear hug of a god. I’m pretty certain if Thor hugged a mortal so roughly they would snap in half. And even more surprisingly Loki hugged Thor back. Thor stepped back from Loki, his eyes full of happy tears, then stared at me. “And now I have a sister!” he boomed his voice cracking with emotion as he suddenly launched at me.

I stepped back my eyes widening. “Thor, the babies!  Remember the bab - ”

But Thor seemed to know already and hugged me gently, I hugged him back just as softly. “And now I have a brother” I whispered as Thor broke away. I then noticed Jane looking livid behind Thor and storm off. Darcy followed after her in what I guessed was an effort to calm her down, but I made no comment. This was after all a happy moment, if Jane wanted to ruin it by sulking elsewhere, she could.

He beamed at me, “Aye, you are one of us now” said Thor, his voice suddenly soft - he clearly hadn’t noticed Jane’s departure.

“Hello?” snapped Stark suddenly and everyone turned to face him. “Save the tears for the lifetime movie. We have a ball to go to.”

I laughed but was aware that Stark seemed bitter. The usual charm and amusement in his eyes had disappeared. His gaze was on Loki and I, his face unreadable. However just then the doors opened to the ballroom next door and loud orchestral music floated through. Gradually people began to filter into the ballroom and Loki and Thor walked on up ahead, talking about their Mother so I left them to it. Loki had earned some time to be happy with his brother rather than their usual fighting.

“Molly?” queried a man from behind me. I looked back to see Steve smiling a little at me.

“Hi Steve” I replied smiling broadly. I made no attempt to acknowledge what we were talking about earlier.

“I guess I owe you congratulations?” he offered quietly.

I shrugged. “Only if you mean it.”

“I think you are an amazing woman Molly. Any man would be lucky to marry you” said Steve, who began to walk alongside me to the ball room. “And I don’t want to ruin your night so I’ll keep this short. I hope we are wrong about Loki, if that helps -”

“You are” I interrupted calmly.

“Ok,” acknowledged Steve, his tone equally calm, “but if we’re not, you have our number, so if you ever run into any trouble – with anything, just call us, ok?  ”

I smiled and nodded. “Thank you Steve. I will bare that in mind” I replied, happy that Steve had toned down the heated warnings somewhat. 

We both entered the ballroom, which was now crowded with people. The only easily identifiable piece was the large, eight foot high ice sculpture, which was even taller since I last seen it as it rested on a circular three foot high mount. It was in the very centre of the room and was clearly out of place in the grandiose setting where people were already beginning to dance around it to the orchestral music playing.

“I-is that?” asked Steve. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at the frozen replica of Iron Man.

“Yep” I answered laughing at the look on Steve’s face. “Classy right? You know how Stark likes to be subtle.”

Steve shook his head. “I swear Stark is the most arrogant, self-obsessed being on the planet” huffed Steve looking annoyed. “I better go find him. Excuse me Molly.” And with that, Steve disappeared out across the ballroom floor in search for Stark.

I laughed as I watched Steve depart and then looked around for Loki. The room was so full now I could not see him or Thor so I decided to walk along the edge of the room and make my way to the refreshment bar which was at the far end of the room. Hopefully Loki would see me walking towards it.

I was nearly towards it when I heard a shout. I turned around automatically and saw a man waving at me. I could not see him clearly but I knew straightaway from his height alone, that it was not Loki.

“Molly?” he called and it stirred in my mind that I knew that voice but I wasn’t quite sure from where. I waved back to seem as though I knew the man too and immediately turned started to walk to the bar. I then felt someone tap my shoulder lightly.

I turned again. “Ah, Molly, don’t you remember me?” he asked.

I looked at him and felt a tremor pass through me. I knew this brown haired stocky man. I recognised his tanned complexion and blue eyes. My face blushed scarlet and I felt shame spread throughout my whole body. “Paul?”

He beamed “So you do remember me then?”

I looked at him in utter shock “I – of course.” _What the fuck was, he, of all people, doing here?_

“Well, isn’t it just great to see you again! Guess you’re wondering why I’m here?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

I nodded “Erm, yeah actually, I was” I answered truthfully, my mouth feeling dry. The words barely made their way out of my mouth.

“I’m one of New York’s top surgeons now, special invite from Anthony Stark himself” said Paul smugly. “What about you?”

“Oh” I answered, my hand resting on my bump. “Tony’s a friend of mine.”

Paul's eyes widened at that and then he finally looked me over fully, his eyes resting on my swollen stomach. “Congratulations Mollykins!” he exclaimed, but he looked anything but happy. “When’s the little one due?” he asked and stepped forward, boldly placing his hand on my bump.

I stepped back automatically forcibly removing his hand “Don’t touch me!” I snarled. I did not like to be touched in anyway by most people, except Loki, since I had been held captive by Shield and since all that happened with Dwight. I especially did not like when people touched my bump without permission.

“Darling is everything ok?” asked a smooth voice from behind me. I turned to face Loki looking over my shoulder, he looked between Paul and I with slight curiosity. “Is this man bothering you?”

I shook my head, but grabbed Loki’s hand and gently pulled him forward. “No, sweetheart” I said, my voice wavering. “Paul, this is my fiancé” I said, my voice low and so full of shame. “Sweetheart, this is Paul.”

“Paul?” repeated Loki, his hand grip tightening on mine.

I nodded, unable to look Loki in the eyes. “Yes”

“Has Molly told you all about me then?” asked Paul, his grin broad, almost triumphant.

“As a matter of fact, she has” said Loki calmly, though he looked at Paul as though he were merely an ant he longed to step on.

“Word to the wise” said Paul, stepping closer to Loki. “She likes to play around just before the big day, and leopards never change their spots. Keep a leash on her or something.”

“Excuse me?” asked Loki who looked furious.

“It’s all right sweetheart” I whispered gently tugging Loki’s arm, struggling not to cry. “He's had a few drinks. Let’s just go, ok?”

“Listen to the little slut” said Paul, still unwilling to back down. “Oh, by the way – you might want to consider getting a paternal test on this little one” he said and patted my tummy once more as he stepped closer. I stepped further back into Loki who grabbed Paul’s hand with a burning look of fury. For a second I thought he would snap Paul’s hand clean off. “It might be some other poor man’s bastard” finished Paul who pulled his hand from Loki’s grasp.

“You insolen - ” started Loki who looked as though he was about to rip Paul’s head off. I suddenly felt nauseous.

“Please Loki” I whispered, holding his arm with both my hands now, tears were filling my eyes and I desperately wanted to sit down.

Loki immediately stopped and faced me. He wrapped one of his arms around my side, where it rested on my lower back and rubbed it gently. He then kissed my temple. “All right darling, it’s ok. Let’s go sit down away from here” he whispered softly into my ear and I nodded.

“Thank you” I whispered. I never felt so proud or happy to have Loki by my side since I met him.

“Bye Mollykins. I’d say I’d miss you, but let’s face it no one ever misses you, do they?” said Paul as we retreated.

Loki stopped walking and faced Paul, his eyes venomous.“Word to the wise…or in your case, to the not-so-wise” said Loki, his voice low, his lip curled into a tight malicious grin, as he stepped towards him. “Molly is surrounded by friends and family right now, each of which could seriously harm you and one who would love the opportunity to do so.”

Paul laughed, shrugging carelessly. “Stark wouldn’t dare lay a finger on me in front of all these people.”

Loki’s grin was menacing now, his eyes wide and gleaming as he stepped towards Paul. He easily towered over Paul’s figure “I wasn’t referring to Stark” said Loki, his voice deep. Perhaps it was the confident tone in which Loki spoke, or maybe it was the menacing look on his face that suggested Loki would _really_ love the chance to harm Paul. Whatever it was, Paul Looked slightly startled and backed away from Loki. Loki smirked down at Paul before returning his attention to me and wrapped his arm around me as we walked away from Paul.

Loki held me close to him as we walked, his arm never leaving my lower back, gently guiding me to some quiet corner of the room. The music played on, the people kept dancing and no one bar Loki, Paul and I seemed to have noticed the altercation. As we walked I kept my head held low, ashamed to me anyone’s gaze – especially Loki’s. Finally I realised Loki was taking me to the refreshment bar where he got me a glass of water. He then led me to an empty table nearby.

I sat down shakily, my heart still pumping frantically.

“Darling, are you all right?” asked Loki who sat down beside me. I looked up to see he was holding the glass of water in front of me.

I took it from him my hand still slightly shaking as I forced a smile. “Yes” I answered, afraid to say any more than that as I knew my voice would crack with the effort of not crying.

“Are you certain?” Loki asked, obviously not believing me.

"Loki” I attempted, clearing my throat and trying to keep a calm steady voice. “I’m so sorry” I whispered, unable to look at him, my eyes filling with tears no matter how much I tried not to let them.

“Sorry?” repeated Loki. “For what?”

“For my past” I replied as the first of the tears fell. “with Paul being here…well now you know what the people at home think of me.”

Loki rubbed my arm but I still refused to look at him, so he then gently tilted my chin up so I looked into his eyes. “You don’t have to apologise for him or on behalf of those back home. He should be apologising to you.”

“But, now you know… I’m a slut” I whispered, looking into his eyes. To my complete surprise he was smiling broadly.

“You are many things, Molly, but you are no slut” he said. “And do not ever call yourself one. You are perfect to me. Do not let one man ruin this night.”

I smiled, feeling better and sipped on some water. “You’re right, I shouldn’t let it ruin this night. I’m sorry I got so weepy. I'm a little emotional today anyway” I confessed, wiping my eyes. “And seeing Paul brought some stuff back  - mostly shame.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling” said Loki. “You have a past, as do I. You are my future now. And do not be ashamed to get emotional in front of me. Husband and wife should be open with one another.”

I grinned openly at Loki who leaned and kissed me gently. “Husband” I repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

“Wife” whispered Loki, in the shell of my ear as he stood up slowly. I laughed quietly. “Will you dance with me my wife to be?”  

He extended his hand out to help me up. I took it with a grin “I would love to.”

We danced together for some time, truthfully I was rather hopeless at this type of dancing but Loki seemed to know exactly what he was doing and took the lead gracefully. He waltzed with the elegance of a prince, which I then realised was true. _I was dancing with a prince at a ball_! I seemed to have accidentally entered a fairy-tale. I became giddy at this thought and so did Loki once I explained it to him. The rest of that evening was a happy bliss. I danced, laughed and talked with Loki and thought no more of Paul.

As the evening drew to a close and the last orchestral piece started up, I spotted Thor and Darcy talking not too far from where we stood. Loki stopped waltzing and bowed down to kiss my hand. I blushed, not used to such acts.

“I apologise for stopping, darling” said Loki. “But I need a word with my brother.”

I smiled “That’s ok, Loki” I answered. “My feet are starting to get sore anyway. I’ll go and chat with Darcy.”

Loki kissed my cheek, “Go sit and relax with your friend. I will massage your feet later, darling” he said as we walked towards Thor and Darcy.

“I’ll be waiting” I replied with a side wink as Loki chuckled. Thor gave a polite nod before Loki and himself departed.

“Where’s Jane?” I asked Darcy as I joined her.

“Erm…long story” replied Darcy. “How about I tell you outside?”

I looked at Darcy curiously but nodded. “Ok, there’s a balcony next door” I said and we both walked to the balcony off of the function room next door where Loki and I were earlier.

Darcy shut the door behind and both took a seat. “Are you sure you’re not too cold out here, Molls?” she asked.

“No, it’s fine” I answered truthfully. The night was beautiful and calm with no chill in the air.

“I don’t want to risk talking inside in case Jane overhears” explained Darcy. “Plus the guests will be starting to leave now so we mightn’t have any privacy inside.”

I smiled “Darcy, I’m fine. Honestly, I’m not cold at all” I responded. “So, what’s wrong with Jane?”

Darcy looked at me almost apologetically before answering “She’s really pissed off about Loki proposing to you and super pissed that you said yes.”

I shrugged “Why the hell should it bother her so much?” I knew that Thor and Jane had issues in their relationship but Darcy did not know of these and as much as Jane annoyed me at times, I would never share intimate details of her and Thor’s relationship

“She said she’s sick of you guys rubbing your relationship in everyone’s faces” said Darcy.

“WHAT?!” I exclaimed. “Loki and I - ”

“I know, I know” said Darcy cutting me off sharply. “I’m only telling you what she said.”

I balled my hands into fists on the table and fought the urge to go find Jane and have this out with her once and for all. _People were seriously getting on my nerves today._

“Look, Molls” said Darcy, looking as though she wished she had not said anything now. “No one else feels that way. She liked it best when it was only her and Thor. But now Thor is spending time with you and Loki and I don’t know…I think she gets jealous.”

I rolled my eyes, “She needs to grow up” I answered. “For such a smart woman she really has little social skills.”

“It’s not entirely her fault” aid Darcy. I looked at Darcy surprised that that she was defending Jane. “It’s not that Jane doesn’t like you” continued Darcy quickly. “It’s just…well she never liked Loki and she can’t understand what you see in him.”

“You know what?!” I snapped, looking at Darcy with complete annoyance. “I’m getting really sick of everyone hating on Loki! Every time Loki and I find happiness in this tower someone has to come along and stamp all over it!”

Darcy looked at me surprised. “Jeez, Molls relax” she responded calmly. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

I shook my head. “No, I’m done with this shit!” I continued, sick to death of hearing others moan about Loki. “Tell, dear Jane, she can either accept Loki and I, or we leave!” I spat out angrily.

“Molly, you can’t!” cried Darcy. “Shield still - ”

“I don’t give a damn about Shield. Loki and I will keep one another safe!” I said. “I can’t stand this hate towards Loki.”

“But I- ”

“I know it’s not you, but besides you and Thor, no one here is nice to Loki. And I’m sick of it!” I snapped. “He’s my family now and everyone needs to get that. Go tell Jane we’ll be gone tomorrow.”

“Molly - ” started Darcy.

“No, I’m sorry Darcy, but I need to stand by Loki on this. I’ll still visit, you’re still my closest friend, but I can’t allow Loki to keep getting treated like dirt in this tower” I explained.

“Why don’t you sleep on this first Molly?” asked Darcy. “It’s been a long day – you’re tired.”

I sighed, obviously Darcy did not think I was serious or knew this outburst was possibly hormonal. “Please, just tell Jane?”

“But Molly” begged Darcy.

“Please?” I asked unable to continue this conversation for fear I’d only hurt Darcy’s feelings.

Darcy stood up and looked at me closely. “Fine” she answered. “I’ll go find her and tell her now.”

“Thank you, Darcy” I said as Darcy left the balcony.

Once she had left, I stayed out on the balcony, lost in thought about what I had said. I may have blurted things out in the heat of the moment but maybe leaving the tower with Loki would be best. Clearly nearly everyone in this tower hated Loki. _What kind of wife would I make if I allowed my husband to continue living in an environment where his very presence was despised?_ No, Loki and I needed to find a place of our own to lay low from Shield. I was sure Loki would know places where we could live safely on our own for awhile. I did not want this type of tension during the next few months as I would be tired enough from the pregnancy itself. And each day in this tower was becoming a constant battle - me versus everyone else - about Loki’s nature. I certainly did not want the twins to grow up around people who had such hatred for their father. Moving out would be best. I would miss the others – especially Thor, Darcy and Stark but we could visit them or they could visit us. And Loki and I could enjoy some time alone together as a family. It would be difficult knowing Shield still look for us but Loki and I would find away. Yes, moving out would be best, and with that final thought, I stood up and left the balcony to go break the news to Loki.

I stepped back inside the function room only to be greeted by silence. The ball was clearly over as the orchestral music had stopped, and judging by the quietness surrounding me, I guessed the guests had already departed by now too. I stood thinking where would Loki be right now when I heard a shriek come from the ballroom. A man’s shriek. I paused in uncertainty – it sounded like this man was in pain, perhaps a guest had taken a drunken stumble I thought. I headed as quickly as I could towards the source of the sound. My feet were sore in the kitten heels so I took them off and threw them aside before stepping into the ballroom where I had heard the yell.

The room was empty bar two men in the far side of the room. There silhouettes were clearly visible just beyond the lighted frozen sculpture of Iron Man. I walked forward towards them, my bare feet making no noise on the marble floor. One of the men was towering in front of the other man who was curled up in a ball on the floor. The man on the floor was whimpering, curling in on himself as though for protection.

As I got closer I began to notice the brown hair and stocky build of the man on the floor. The man above him was laughing hysterically; he was tall, slim with raven black hair.

_This wasn’t real._

“Please…I- I’m sorry” whimpered Paul on the floor. “I-I’ll go, ok? Tell Molly I’m s-sorry and I’ll go and neither of you will ever h-hear from me again.”

Loki laughed even harder. “Molly told you not to touch her earlier, but did you listen?” asked Loki, his voice was nearly unrecognisable - it was as sharp and cold as ice itself.  I was approaching Loki from behind now, passing out the ice sculpture of Iron man. "I do not like to see people touch what is mine!"

“I’m s-sorr - ” Paul gave a muffled cry as Loki kicked him straight into his middle. My hand flew to my mouth. _Who the fuck was this man, where was my Loki?_

“Oh, please god…” cried Paul, his voice full of pain.

Loki stepped closer to Paul. “I AM A GOD!” cried Loki, his voice full of anger. “And as a god, I must punish you for your sins.” Loki clicked his fingers and suddenly Paul was in the air, floating above the ground. He screamed but Loki clicked his fingers again and the screaming stopped.  Paul’s mouth remained opened as though screaming still but no sound escaped. His eyes were wide open and terrified looking. The scene was horribly eerie and yet I stood rooted to the spot behind Loki unable to stop watching. This was a dream – no, a nightmare, but I would wake up any second now.

_Please, please be a dream. Wake up, Molly, come on, wake up!_

_“_ I’ll send Molly your warmest regards” said Loki and with a final click of his fingers Paul’s neck snapped and echoed loudly around the ballroom before he fell to the floor.

I watched horrified “Lo - ”

Loki had turned around so quickly to the sound of my voice that his movements were nothing but a blur. The next thing I knew I was stricken in the face so hard that I was lifted off of my feet into the air until I felt my body bounce off of something hard behind me. The back of my head whacked off the hard object roughly before I hit the floor, in a sitting position. I realised I had been thrown against Stark’s Iron Man statue and was currently resting against one of its leg as I landed on the mound the statue rested on. I ignored the pulsing pain from the back of my head and the growing cold that was starting to spread out from my back and instinctively my hand went to my bump, waiting for the twins to kick.

“Molly?” I heard Loki call.

I started to scream hysterically as I felt no response from the babies. Loki was by my side in an instant and he lay his hands on me as though to lift me off the stand but I started screaming even louder. “DON’T TOUCH ME!!”

“Molly I need - ” Loki started, but I backed even harder against the ice to get away from him. I could feel the cold spread even more now.

“JARVIS!!” I screamed, knowing I was quickly running out of time. “GET THE OTHERS QUICKLY!! HELP, PLEASE, GET HELP!”

“I have already called them, Miss Wilde” replied the smooth tone of Jarvis.

“Molly, I didn’t mean to – you just frightened me” babbled Loki who looked as equally terrified of me right now as I was of him. “Please, just let me - ”

“MOLLY!” cried the voice of Thor as I heard thundering footsteps approach.

I pushed Loki’s hands away from me “DON’T TOUCH ME, YOU MURDERER!”

“Molly please darling, I didn’t mean - ”

“THOR! STARK!” I screamed “HELP!!” I started rubbing my swollen belly frantically now with both my hands as a way to keep it warm and to try to feel for any movement. The cold was all over my body now, seeping into my womb; burning in its frostiness. I started shivering violently.

I was freezing at such a rate I knew I would pass out soon but that seemed irrelevant – the babies still weren’t moving. “THE BABIES!”

“What’s wrong with the babies?” asked Loki but I could barely see him now, my hands fell weakly at my sides. I heard Thor and Starks voice distantly. Someone cried out for Dr. Banner – it may have been me but I was losing consciousness far too quickly to be certain. I saw Loki being dragged away from me before I was quickly scooped up into someone’s arms, and I stared into Loki’s emerald eyes that I once thought so beautiful, but were now nothing more than the cold eyes of a killer.

 

 

 

 


	34. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just want to give a very big thank you to each and every person who has read this story, left kudo's and/or comments. I really wouldn't have bothered to continue this story without your positive response so thank you all so much!!! xxx :)

Chapter 34 – Mask

Time moved slowly. My vision was blurred and darkening rapidly around the edges as I was scooped up into the man’s arms. I could barely focus on the man’s features, other than his weather beaten face and bare muscular arms. The man carried me in his arms ever so gently, like I was no more than a small child. Despite moving briskly, he ensured a secure hold on me, his features were soft and kind. Just over his shoulder I watched a huge, muscular blonde man wrestle with a slight built raven haired man. The raven haired man was trying to get out of the blonde’s hold in a desperate attempt to reach something or someone. Suddenly a man in a red, iron suit joined the blonde man and both attempted to apprehend the raven haired man. Yet the raven fought on still. My gaze wandered to the floor near the men fighting and saw a lifeless body with its neck oddly distorted, a scarlet haired woman was bent down by the body’s side. I could not look anymore…

“NO MOLLY!” said a voice rather gruffly and jostled my body slightly as I was carried in his arms. “STAY AWAKE!”

I shook my head, but it merely lolled from side to side like some horribly grotesque puppet. I was completely exhausted, my body felt heavy and stiff. I longed for darkness that only sleep could give and provide a respite from the cold. The cold which was hurting every inch of my skin, biting me, stinging me, tearing at me. It hurt so much that I longed for unconsciousness to envelope me completely. Then suddenly I could hear a man yelling, his screams growing more erratic verging on wild howls but I could barely make them out. A part of me wished to close my eyes and never wake again. This man’s screams tore through me just as much as the cold. How nice would it be to just fade into darkness and forget…

Again I was jostled, the man jerking me awake just as I was about to enter the realm of darkness. “NO, MOLLY!” he demanded again.

“Please?” I whispered, my body felt broken, every inch of me hurt. I wanted to sleep, to forget, to escape all of this.

“NO MOLLY!” the man demanded and began to move faster. Despite the sudden burst of speed he was not panting or showing any sign of strain. “You must stay awake now – just until we reach the lab and warm you up, ok?”

His words seemed to take longer to sink into my sluggish mind. “Please?” I repeated again, my eyes automatically closing.

The man jostled me roughly now, jerking me awake once more. “Molly, you must stay awake - for the babies!”

“My babies?” I muttered, my voice thick with pain and drowsiness. I forced one of my hands to rest on my belly. The action took longer than normal, my limbs felt so stiff.

“Yes Molly” the man said softly. He had stopped moving now so I guessed we were in a lift. “They need their Mom to stay awake right now. Can you do that Molly? Can you stay awake for your babies?”

I nodded, rubbing my belly slowly. “Babies…” I said quietly, trying to fight the pressing darkness that ebbed closer and closer like an approaching wave on a shore. I continued to rub my swollen belly, reminding me of why I must stay awake and not be swept away by the dark waves that threatened to drown me at any second. “My babies…”

“That’s it” encouraged the man and he had started to run again down a narrow corridor. “Such a fighter you are Molly. We’re nearly there now.”

“Barton, what the hell is going on upstairs?!” yelled a man further down the corridor. He had a strong American accent. “Stark told me to stay put but - Molly?!”

“There was an incident with Loki…we’re not entirely sure of the details yet, but there is a body at the scene” answered the man who carried me. “Where’s Banner?”

“He’s inside the lab. Did he hurt her? Why is she - ” asked the American man who had joined our side and was hurrying with us down the corridor.

“She was found against the ice statue. Looks as though she was struck by him” answered the man who jostled me awake slightly again. I blinked rather stupidly but adamantly continued to rub my belly. “We need to get her on the bed and heat her up fast.”

“I’ll go heat it up” answered the American and the next second he was gone.

The man now moved faster. He was running. I realised I was shivering violently, twitching and shuddering as though I were having some sort of fit.

“Come on, Molly. Hold on” pleaded the man who gently turned around so he could push through a door with his back. He then started running again.

“Bed’s all set up” said the American man.  I was soon laid down on a bed, a warm bed. The sudden warmth made me twitch and spasm all the more.

“Molly?” called another man softly. “Molly, its Bruce. Can you hear me?”

I nodded but my twitching arms refused to stop cradling my swollen stomach, even as Banner tried to pull them apart. “B-babies, Bruce…” I begged, darkness was blotting out my entire vision. My breathing was growing more erratic,“S-s-save m-my ba…bies” And then unconsciousness finally overcame me in one darkening wave.

***

All was dark once more. Here there was no light nor had it ever existed – there was no need for it to. On first discovering darkness I found it eerie, yet now I had grown to love darkness for what it was – it was simply peace. It was cosy. It was comforting. It was familiar. I knew I was waiting for someone to speak. The voice of darkness itself spoke to me here. He always did. His deep melodious tone made the darkness all the more enchanting. I just needed to wait, he would speak…time moved on. Or, at least I think it did. It was hard to measure time whilst here. Yet the voice of darkness did not come forth. The darkness seemed empty without his enticing voice, it was bland. Like a night time sky without the moon – it had lost all appeal and enchantment.

Then quite suddenly a hand entirely clasped my own. _I knew that hand!_ That was the warm touch of darkness itself. I squeezed it back in excitement. As usual, one touch from his hand and his entire warmth washed over me. Some people spoke of darkness as a cold, callous thing, but I knew better. You had to be understanding of darkness to appreciate its strange beauty. The trick was to embrace it for what it is, not what you want it to be, then you can grow to love it. The warm touch squeezed my hand tighter and I felt myself smile, giddily. I knew darkness wanted me to open my eyes so I would this for him. I would do anything for him.

I attempted to open my eyelids but they felt heavy, almost numb. But after a few unsuccessful tries I managed to open them a fraction before closing them quickly. _The lights in this place were blinding!_ I opened them again, only marginally and allowed some light to flow through my eyes and gradually I was able to open them all the way.

A raven haired, pale faced man was staring into my face, his green eyes full of despair. His hair was no longer short but was now long – whatever illusion he had used to make it short must have worn off. I grinned at him. He reached out and stroked my cheek almost hesitantly before someone reached out and roughly pulled him away from me completely. I looked up to see a blonde haired man hold Loki’s arms roughly behind his back. Loki seemed to be no longer fighting against Thor, he merely allowed himself to be held in such a tight grip. It was only then I noticed that Loki wore some sort of mask that covered his mouth. It looked strangely like a muzzle you sometimes see on dogs but this was obviously made for humans or, well, gods.

I stared into his wild emerald eyes and then a litany of memories exploded in my mind; _Me walking into the ballroom. Loki standing over Paul, laughing hysterically, coldly. Paul was begging for his very life but Loki merely kicked him in his middle. Paul cried out in pain. **Click!** Paul was in the air screaming. **Click!** He was no longer screaming. **Click!** His neck snapped and echoed loudly around the room before his lifeless body fell to the floor._ Followed by me calling out for Loki; _then I was struck by Loki in the face, I was thrown back high into the air until I hit off the ice sculpture. Falling. Screaming. Terrified._

I began to panic as I stared at Loki, shaking my head rapidly from side to side as my breathing grew short and erratic. I was screaming again, terrified of the monster before me.

Suddenly Loki broke forward out of Thor’s grasp and leaned down to press his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes, unwilling to meet his stare, unwilling to be seduced by darkness, backing away from him as quickly as my sluggish limbs would allow and screamed even louder “ARRRRRRGGGGHHH, NO!!!” I begged, terrified of the green eyed monster.

Thor was now grappling with him, roughly pulling him away. Loki reached out one arm and placed his hand on my swollen middle but it terrified me all the more. I was screaming hysterically now and Banner was back in the room, joined by Rogers who quickly went to help Thor pull Loki away from me. Banner was saying something soothing but I could barely hear him over my own yells and that of the three grappling men. He held out a needle that he injected quickly into my arm and before I knew it I was asleep once more.

 

 

***

I woke up some time later to feel someone holding my hand in theirs. My eyes opened quickly to see Steve Rogers was sitting in a chair beside my bed holding my hand. I studied him in silence. He was talking quietly, his gaze was focused on our hands. He did not seem to have even noticed that I was awake.

“…you thinking, huh?” he continued to mumble. “You could have any man in the world and you pick him? But the heart wants what it wants, I guess. You have us now Molly. You have me. I can look after you.”

I felt a sharp stab of irritation at that comment and stirred rather obviously in the bed. “You awake Molls?” whispered Steve.

I nodded, pulling my hand out of Steve’s to rub my eyes. “What time is it?” I asked, my voice sounded croaky.

“It’s 4 a.m.” answered Steve quietly.

I sat up quickly and both my hands clutched my swollen belly which was covered by a hospital looking blanket. “The babies?” I gasped, looking at Steve. “Are the babies ok?”

Steve leaned forward and gently pushed me back against the bed. “Easy Molly, relax. The babies are fine.”

I pushed Steve’s hands away and threw him an angry glare. “Don’t you dare fucking lie to me about this Steve! If I found out th - ”

Steve laughed a little before looking me in the eyes. “You must be feeling like yourself again. This has got to be the longest you have gone without swearing since I met you” he paused, perhaps waiting to see if I would laugh. I did not, but merely threw him another angry glare. “I promise you the babies are fine. Banner has been monitoring them all night. He last checked about twenty minutes ago. Both have healthy, strong heartbeats.”

I sighed in relief and leaned back against the bed. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. “Thank god” I whispered and rubbed my belly soothingly. “Thank god.”

“Hey, now Molls” whispered Steve and clasped my hand in his. “No tears. Everything will be fine.”

I wiped my eyes hurriedly. “I just thought…I couldn’t feel them move, Steve” I said quietly. 

Steve handed me a tissue and I took it gratefully and began wiping my eyes. “They are fine Molly, I promise you”

I nodded then gasped as I brushed my right cheek with the tissue. I touched it hesitantly. “That’s where we think Loki hit you” explained Steve as he studied me closely. He seemed to be watching my reaction closely, perhaps testing the water to see if I could bear to hear what happened. Steve was wasting his time. I was fine now that I knew the babies were ok. I could handle anything else after hearing that. “Banner did all he could, but it might leave a scar. You have another on the back of your head where you hit off the ice sculpture but your hair will regrow and cover that up once the stitches have healed.”

As Steve explained this I felt a throbbing ache at the back of my head. I reached my hand around and touched the spot tenderly but all I could feel was a bandage. I then realised it meant I had a particularly large circular bald spot at the back of my head.

I shrugged “You won’t even notice that when my hair is down” I said carelessly, all these things would heal anyway.

Steve smiled “You’re thinking like a true Agent” he replied. “How do you feel now Molly, are you in any pain? Are you warm enough?”

“Actually, I feel pretty fine” I answered trying to act nonchalantly. “No pain, feeling a bit too warm.”

“That’s good!” Steve exclaimed. I gave him a confused sideways glance. “You were as cold as death earlier. For a second I thought we were too late…”

I blinked, looking across at Steve as he seemed to tear up as his voice trailed off. I suddenly felt immensely awkward. I tapped his hand clumsily. “Erm…there, there Steve. It’s ok. I’m fine” I babbled, completely unsure as to how to comfort not only an Agent of Shield, but a super soldier nonetheless.

Steve suddenly smiled brightly, obviously in a false way. “It’s just…I would hate to lose a part of our team” he said, suddenly sounding like his usual self again. “It’s always sad to see a team member in trouble, but this was something that even I had never seen before.”

I looked at Steve confused and he looked a little pale before he continued “Your entire body was ice-cold and your skin was fading to blue. You looked like a corpse.”

I swallowed thickly and remembered how frightened Loki looked when he stared at me as I fell by the ice statue. He must have been petrified to see me in such a state. And then how desperately he fought to help me and soothe me a little while ago. I mentally shook myself. _No I could not think of Loki just yet. After all he caused all of this..._

“Sounds scary” I eventually answered.

Steve nodded “It was. Barton had to get treated for frostbite on his arms, Molls. That’s how cold your skin was…not even Banner is certain of how you survived that.”

“Fuck” was all I could say in reply, more to myself than to Steve. “Is Barton ok now?”

Steve nodded and was smiling again, his usually happy smile not a fake forced one. “Oh yeah, he’s fine, Banner fixed him up right away. But you know Barton, he’s hoping he’ll be left with some scars.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Tell him I said thanks” I answered. “For everything.”

Steve nodded “Of course, but you can tell him yourself later. Right now, we’re all more concerned about you.”

I rolled my eyes “Steve, I’m fine now - ”

“Molly you were blue!” cried Steve, obviously annoyed I wasn’t as shocked by this as him. “Your skin literally burned Barton!”

“We all knew I was to avoid cold substances and I landed on a freaking ice sculpture – something was bound to happen” I replied calmly. “At least now we know what exactly happens” I added lamely, trying to make Steve laugh or smile a little.

But this seemed to annoy Rogers all the more. “You nearly died! How on Earth you are sitting up right now as though nothing happened is beyond me!”

“What do you want me to say Steve? Sorry I’m not at death’s door right now?!” I snapped, starting to grow irritated myself.

Steve shook his head, his eyes wide in disbelief “What? No Molly, of course not! That’s not what I meant. I just really wasn’t expecting you to pull through this after seeing you like that.”

“Surely Banner has a theory or two?” I sighed, doing my best to remain calm.

“Well, yes” answered Steve. “He thinks Loki worked some magic on you to ensure you have extra protection during your pregnancy.”

I nodded “That’s possible” I agreed but not wanting to overthink about Loki just yet.

“Plus” continued Steve, “Banner thinks that hitting the ice sculpture was perhaps the best thing you could have hit off of because it allowed the babies to be protected in their natural environment which is the cold. But he’s not sure why the cold is spreading from your womb to the rest of your body. One theory is the twins themselves are trying to regulate the temperature of your entire body to adjust to their ideal temperature.”

I laughed. “Steve, they’re not even fully developed yet!”

“Yes, but they could be genetically inclined to do this every time they feel their ideal temperature” argued Steve. “Anyway, it’s just one of Banner’s theories. It’s hard to know for sure. Even Loki is not certain why you survived the cold temperature your body plummeted to earlier.”

I looked at Steve intensely “Have you spoken to Loki?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Steve looked as though he’d rather not discuss this. “Erm yes…he’s upstairs with Thor. I think Stark and Natasha are their too. Darcy had to be dragged out when she found out what happened. I thought she was going to try and kill him with her bare hands.”

I swallowed thickly. “I-is he ok?” I asked hesitantly.

“Molly, the guy nearly kills you and you ask if he’s ok?!” exclaimed Steve incredulously.

“I-I…he wasn’t – it wasn’t on purpose” I tried to explain, staring downwards to avoid Steve’s burning glare.

“Why are you defending him after this?” cried Steve.

I shrugged. Truthfully even I didn’t know how I felt about everything just yet.

“See Molly?” asked Steve and he clasped my hand in his once more. “This is what we warned you about. Loki is chaos.”

I remained silent, my mind battling with what to say next. “It’s still not too late Molly. I can go inform Barton, Natasha, Banner and even Stark to distract Thor for now. Then we can take you away from here, from Loki. We can look after you and the twins. Just come with us Molly. You cannot stay here. Please, come with us.”

I remained silent for a moment, mentally digesting everything Steve had just said. He was right about one thing, I could not stay here. I nodded and looked across at Steve.

Steve’s face broke into an ecstatic smile “You mean it? You’ll come with us?” he asked, his voice full of excitement. Once again I merely nodded.

Steve squeezed my hand in excitement as he stood up from his chair. “That’s great Molly, really you won’t regret this!” he cried. “I know things will take some time to get used too but we can keep you safe from Shield and from Loki. We can look after you.”

Again I merely nodded and offered Steve a small smile. “Right,l I’ll go inform the others” said Steve forming his usual military manner. “Banner is updating Thor about you so I’ll tell him first to keep Thor busy. Natasha and Barton are monitoring Loki so I’ll tell them after…uhh it might take about a half an hour to do this Molly. Stark will lend us his chopper and Natasha can fly it. Don’t worry about bringing any items with you – we can get you new stuff later. So I better go, I’ll meet you on the top of the tower in a half an hour. Can you do that Molls? It’s just one lift straight up to the top – we’ll meet you there.”

Again I smiled and nodded. Steve looked ecstatic and kissed the top of my head. “See you in a half hour Molly!” he declared happily before he left the room.

As soon as he was gone, I whipped back my blanket and hopped out of the bed. I only had a half hour so I knew I had to be quick. I only wore a loose fitting hospital gown that I tightened hastily as I stepped out into the corridor. It was empty so I ran to the lift and pressed the button to my floor. My heart was racing as I waited for the lift but thankfully it was empty as I hopped in. Everyone was clearly busy with other things right now. I got to my floor and made a quick dash to my bedroom. The only bag I owned was my small gym bag and I quickly began stuffing it with as much clothes as I could. Once I finished doing that I quickly changed into jeans, a hoodie and black converse. At least I would be comfortable, wherever I ended up but that sure as hell wouldn’t be with Steve or his friends. I knew they had the best of intentions at heart but there was no way I was being mollycoddled by Rogers. All his talk about _looking after_ _me_ made me sick to my stomach. I did not want to be pampered or have my life planned out for me.  I was more than capable of looking after myself and my children. I just needed some time to think alone. I could not do that here.  I needed to get the hell out while everyone was busy. This was my only chance. I did not know what to make of Loki’s actions earlier – truthfully they frightened me. But at the same time, I know he did not mean to hurt me intentionally. I just got very frightened. I shook my head – I could think about that later when I had time to in peace and quiet. I picked up my gym bag and headed towards the lift and waited impatiently.

The doors finally opened and inside was Stark. He looked unsurprised to see me. “Hey Red, going anywhere nice?” he asked as he eyed my gym bag.

I stared at him in silence until he signalled for me to join him in the lift. I did so and felt my face blush as the doors closed behind. Stark pressed a button and the lift descended.

“So are you going to rat on me then?” I finally asked.

Stark offered me a sidegrin. “No, I’m going to help you.”

My eyes widened in shock. “What?”

Stark laughed. “Because you need my help to escape this tower. Do you honestly think you can escape here without Jarvis telling me?”

I blushed even more when I realised he was right. Jarvis of course, had seen me pack a bag and informed Stark at once. “I hate that fucking machine” I answered.

Stark laughed even harder. “He’s just has his orders to keep an eye on you.”

I rolled my eyes. “And what’s the other reason you’re helping me?” I asked dryly.

Stark looked at me with his chocolate eyes full of sympathy. “No one has the right to take another person even if they think their reasons are justified. You deserve a say in what you want, Red. And if what you want right now is time to think, then I’ll help you with that.”

I was surprised to hear Stark speak so openly but he merely shrugged. “I’m not saying I agree with you and Loki’s relationship – personally I think the guy is garbage. But maybe a break from him would be best. I understand you might want time to think about what happened.”

I nodded and struggled not to cry. At least Stark understood that I needed time to think things over and he was allowing me to do what I felt was best. “Thank you Stark” I replied. Then the lift stopped and opened up in Stark’s parking lot. “What are we doing here?”

Stark grinned “Secret getaway, Red” he said with a wink. “All geniuses have a secret getaway. Just this once, I’m gonna let you borrow it.”

I laughed and walked with Stark past his expensive cars to the far corner of the room. Stark placed his palm against the smooth concrete wall and it lit up green around his palm. The wall then lifted vertically upwards like a door.

“Tah-dah!” said Stark proudly as we looked down a small dark tunnel.

I stared at him open-mouthed “I – thank you” was all I could manage to say lamely.

Stark shrugged casually. “Don’t make me regret this choice ok?” he said with a small smile. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills and a paper with details scrawled across it. I shook my head as he offered them into my palm. “Take them Molly, this was going to be your payment for helping me with the fundraiser anyway.”

I took the money rather reluctantly and stuffed it into my gym bag. “Thank you” I repeated. “What’s on the paper?” I asked as Stark walked to one of his cars.

“Oh” he answered. “Just different ways to contact me” He said as he opened the cars driver’s side door. He returned with a baseball cap and sunglasses. I looked at him confused. “Wear these at all times” he said and I put on the baseball cap and sunglasses as he continued to speak. “Remember even though Shield still look for you in Ireland all they need is one sighting of you here and they will pick up the search here again, so try to keep your head down. Stay in motels but change them every few days and try to use a different accent – your one stands out too much.”

I nodded and did my best to take in all of Starks instructions. “Dress in baggy clothes and try not to draw any attention to the bump” he explained and I nodded again. “Get in touch every two days by pay phone or email because if you don’t I will come and get you, got it?”

I nodded solemnly, “I promise Stark, I will”

“Good and when you do get in touch don’t be too obvious about who you are or what you’re up to. But if you ever get into any trouble or need help just call me straight away on the emergency number listed on the paper, day or night, ok?” said Stark.

“Yes, Stark” I answered and dropped my gym bag before I hugged Stark tightly. “Thank you for doing this.”

Stark hugged me tightly and smiled as he let me go. “Least I can do considering I literally nearly froze your ass off with my Iron Man ice sculpture”

I giggled “That’s true” I answered.

Stark smiled “I trust you, Red. Just look after yourselves and the little ones” he said and I nodded once more before picking up my bag and placing it over my shoulder.

I started to walk down the tunnel when I realised something “Stark?” I called as I stopped and turned to face him. “What will the others say when they find out you let me out?”

Stark grinned broadly “Easy peasy, Red. They won’t find out it was me” he called after me.

I laughed as I waved goodbye at Stark and continued down the tunnel.

Eventually after about half a mile I stepped out through a gritty little side door that looked as though it belonged to a grubby little bar rather than Stark towers. I exited this little side street and stepped onto a main street of New York city, already busy with early morning commuters. I kept my head down as I walked and wondered, my mind full of worries about Shield, Rogers, my babies and my fiancé. I looked at the emerald ring on my hand and was reminded of Loki’s eyes. _Was I truly engaged to a monster?_

 

 


	35. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a brief warning that this chapter gets a little weird with a sexual dream. If that's not your thing, you might want to skip the second half of this chapter!! xxx

Chapter 35 – Heated

I tried my best to stick to Starks advice over the course of the next few days but it was not done without difficulty. Though I had lived and worked in New York for a brief period in the past, I really had little to no experience navigating the city. I did my best to stay as unobserved as possible, choosing to take crowded public transport over taxi’s and staying in cheap and dingy accommodation.

For the first few days, I was rather busy trying to navigate around the city, which was alarmingly bigger, nosier and more crowded than I ever remembered it being. I guess staying at Stark towers had made me somewhat softer as I used to revel in the chance to live in big cities like New York or London, but now it made me nervous. Even the subway had my head in a spin. It took me awhile to work out the lines I wanted to get on or how to get to them, but the hardest part was dealing with the crowds that were on the train. I felt suffocated by the amount of people pressed into each carriage, like sardines in a tin and it made me overheat very quickly, so much so that one day I had to take off my hoodie just to wear my t-shirt underneath. This was during a very crowded journey, whilst trying to balance my gym bag on my shoulder. One generous older gentleman had kindly offered me his seat at that point, perhaps because he had noticed my bump and although I smiled gratefully at his generosity I mentally cursed myself. Stark had been clear for me not to draw attention to my bump but I simply would have passed out with the heat if I did not remove my hoodie. The subway was proving trickier to handle than I thought it would so from then on, I took to getting buses. Sure they were slower but at least I nearly always had a seat to myself and I wouldn’t overheat so much.

However I could not get the buses or trains everyday – they were a rare luxury. I simply could not afford public transportation everyday so I walked most places, or to get my shopping or simply just for a breath of fresh air. I worked out a budget plan to ensure not a penny of any of the precious money Stark had given me was wasted. I had my own money of course, but as Shield was monitoring all activity on my bank account I could not withdraw any funds. The accommodation I stayed in, was in a single word - depressing. But it did the job and gave me a place to sleep at night. My first night was spent in an eighteen bed, mixed dormitory at a hostel off of Time Square. It offered cheap accommodation and included breakfast and I was so desperately tired at that point that it seemed ideal. I had stayed in many hostels in many cities in the past and although it may seem strange at first to share a room with 17 other people, you get used to it. However I did not realise how unpractical it would be for me in my current position. I arrived in the hostel about eight o’clock that evening where I was shown to my – and everyone else’s - room. The room was already half full with people in little groups getting ready to go out to dinner or clubs or shows. The only beds left were the top bunks of bunk beds, so I took one in silence. However it took me a few minutes to actually manoeuvre onto the top bunk with a swollen belly. It took me even longer to get down again when I had to take a shower – or pee, which was quite often. The showers were open cubicles which meant that of course, I had to wait until three a.m. when they were empty before I could take one in privacy. The following morning I got up very early as I guessed breakfast wouldn’t be busy at that time. I was right, I had the whole kitchen to myself and breakfast was already laid out for everyone. I ate my free breakfast quickly and then took two loafs of bread, butter, jam and a box of cereal (and a bag to put it in too). Technically, I did not think it stealing as breakfast was advertised as free, or at least that’s what I told myself so I could work up the nerve to do it. At least one good thing came from staying at the hostel – I was far too busy to think of Loki or anything else whilst there.

After that, I tried to follow Stark’s advice. I only stayed in cheap hotels or even motels if I stayed by the outskirts of the city, where I would at least have a room to myself. I moved every few days as Stark suggested – usually staying no more than four days in the one place. I would move about, from inner New York to the outskirts, making my movements as random and jumbled as possible to try and avoid a regular routine of my movements being developed – hopefully this would mean it would be more difficult to track me if I were being tracked by Shield or anyone else. Every two days I would send Stark an email, from a local internet café or the hotel lobby computer. It would just be a plain undetailed piece from a new email address every time. It would simply be short and sweet, offering “an untroubled stay in New York” or, if I were feeling humorous would detail “singles are available in your area for fun or just to chat – or in your case listen”. I tried to keep them as spam-looking as possible in the hope that if anyone other than Stark looked at them, they would simply think them regular spam messages and no-more. Stark never replied, which I knew he could not without drawing any potential attention to himself. However after nearly two weeks of living my life out of my gym bag, I had briefly seen Stark. It was late in the evening, during a thundery shower. I was returning back to my hotel with two bags full of groceries from a discount store, when a man came out of nowhere and entirely blocked my path so that I bumped into him and dropped my bags. The groceries spilled all over the street and as I scrambled around trying to pick them up I saw a wallet on the ground. Thinking it belonged to the man I had bumped into, I straightened up to hand it to him but he was gone. The rain was so heavy at this point that I quickly went back to my hotel room. I checked the wallet once there and saw it had no I.D. card or drivers licence. It had a couple of hundred dollars inside and a little note too, which was scrawled upon with the same writing as that on the note Stark had given me when I left. “ _Looking swell, Red_ ” was all it said. Whilst delighted to have heard from Stark and to be given some extra cash, I was disappointed not to have seen Stark, or have spoken to him – even if it was just a chance to say thanks.

As two weeks passed, moving from place to place, I began to grow homesick. I missed Starks Tower. It was so strange that in all my life, I never missed any place as much as I missed there. It truly had become my home and probably would have continued to do so if things had not changed so drastically. I missed my bedroom, the early morning cuddles, the long baths and late night talks. I missed baking and cooking in the kitchen, having everyone coming and going, tasting, chatting, telling stories and just relaxing. I missed the living room and watching soaps or dramas, whilst cuddled up with a blanket. I even missed the gym, working out or swimming and even working with Stark on another one of his projects. What I missed the most was the people, especially Darcy, Thor and even Stark. Weirdly, they had become people I loved dearly – perhaps even more so than my blood relatives. They were my family – my new family. I missed them so much, it physically hurt and on more than one late night of no sleep, I had to talk myself out of going back there, there and then. I could not imagine my life without them. As often as I had travelled as part of work in the past, I had never missed my parents even that much. I guess Stark towers was my first true home, a place where I belonged, where I was wanted and loved and loved the others in return. What I wouldn’t give to even see Jane right now just to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

But I guess it was obvious the last few months weren’t a dream – there was my rounding pregnant belly to prove that. Since the accident with Loki, I had gotten more protective of my bump. One hand was nearly constantly upon the swell as though to guard it. I would never expose it. If a stranger did happen to notice I was pregnant I would hurriedly walk away before they asked any follow up questions or asked to feel the baby. I did not want to be an over-protective mother but I also would not take any unnecessary chances to allow them to get hurt. I was all the protection they had right now and I would protect them with every fibre of my being. I hoped I could be a good mother to them. I had bought some second hand baby books that I read twice or even three times. I would be prepared for them when they arrived. I would hopefully be back in Stark Towers or have some accommodation prepared for them. I tried to follow the guides on the correct diet for pregnancy but found it difficult. Some of the food I just could not afford but tried my best to eat healthy and still exercise. I even began to work on some of the breathing exercises the books had suggested. The chapter on birth itself alarmed me greatly. It was terrifying to think of. So I tried not to focus on that chapter but instead skipped ahead to “ _Caring for your Newborn_ ”.  I gradually learned how to feed, change and bathe babies as well as burp them, the ideal way to put them to sleep and how skin to skin contact was important in the early weeks. All in all, I felt more confident and truthfully more nervous too. However I also grew so excited, I could not wait to see my two little miracles, to hold them close and to actually be a mom. I was growing more ready and prepared. The twins were growing move active and on more than one occasion woke me out of my sleep with all their squirming. I knew my tummy had swelled another tad bit too as I got another few stretch marks to join the first one. I wondered briefly if my tummy would ever look as it once did but I found I no longer cared. I then wondered if Loki would care about how I now looked.

Loki was always on my mind, in one or another. I still did not believe Rogers, Banner, Romanov or Barton’s view that Loki was only using me to have his children. They did not know him as I did nor have they ever tried to talk to him politely and that still pissed me off greatly. They should not be so quick to judge Loki for his past actions as they were essentially paid assassins for a living. They had no right to judge him. The fact that I was still so quick to defend him made me realise I still loved him and I always would. I still wore the engagement ring on my finger. Loki had so many qualities that made him worth loving. And he loved me. I knew that he had not meant to hit me that night – it was an accident, yet frightening all the same. I knew from the look on his face alone that he had not meant to strike me. He obviously thought I was someone else. Yes, I still loved him, which frightened me. He did after all, kill a man in cold blood in front of me. And Paul might have been a rude and arrogant man but he did not deserve to die for it. And despite all the good qualities Loki has, sometimes when I would try and sleep at night all I could hear was the loud, echoing snap of Paul’s neck being broken. I would jerk awake, dripping in cold sweat, desperately scared of the green-eyed monster Loki had become in that moment. And that was my real worry. He had changed to a beast in that moment. And if that happened again when the twins were around…well what if he accidentally hurt one of them too? I had to protect my children. Being away from the Tower had at least giving me time to think about Loki with no biased views to influence me. I still loved him but that isn’t enough when there are babies involved.

However there was another thing that had me increasingly worried, so much so, that made me on more than one occasion, want to get in contact with Banner. I was frequently sweating, which was gross. I did some research and discovered that it wasn’t uncommon to get these sudden hot bouts during pregnancy, but still, I was worried. At first I would only sweat during the night and would wake up in a tangle of damp sheets with a light sheen of sweat covering me all over. I usually put it down to the nightmare’s I had about Loki and Paul and still the odd bad dream about Dwight and I did not believe it was anything to be over concerned about. But now it was lasting into the day. I would take two or three showers a day now, and was always washing my clothes from the night or day before. This proved difficult to do in hotels and motel without drawing attention to yourself. I was sleeping for longer too - up to fourteen hours a day, before waking up with an energy that baffled me. As a result of such long sleeps, my sleeping pattern had changed drastically but I just went with it. I was too tired to try to stay up all day without any sleep at all. Yet from the moment I woke up I literally was full of suppressed energy and I could not stop moving about. It was like I had taken an energy supplement or too much coffee. I could not find an outlet for all this energy. And coupled with all of this,my mood swings grew worse. I seemed to have a short fuse these days and grew severely agitated about everything. I grew agitated if the floor above mine made too much noise, even the noise of a door closing put me in a bad humour. I got pissed off about the weather, my clothes, my body, the state of the rooms I stayed in, the manner of the staff, my meals and even myself. I checked that out too and apparently that’s normal too. It’s all part of the hormonal changes that a woman goes through. It was physically draining to go through it all. It felt…too much, too extreme. I was extremely fucking angry one minute and then asleep the next. I wondered if such extremities were normal but I figured I could give myself another couple of days before I contacted Stark or Banner about this problem.

 

***

 

I woke up the following day rather late in the evening. I woke up as usual covered in sweat but feeling immensely thirsty too. I got up feeling gross, brushing my damping curls out of my face as I drained the last of the bottle of water I kept by my bed. I tossed it aside, already seriously fucking annoyed that I had no water left. I headed to the bathroom and took one look at myself only to realise something was definitely wrong. My face was red – completely flushed as though I had recently ran a marathon. My skin had a shine to it, it wasn’t just a ‘pregnancy glow’ that I had read of, no, this was like I had a fever. However I did not feel achish or sore, I did not feel tired or weak – on the contrary I felt wired. I was wide awake and sleep was the furthest thing from my mind right now.

I decided to take a shower hoping that this would at least cool me down a little. I stripped down and tossed my sweaty clothes aside – I would wash them later and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and quickly started washing my skin clean from the sweat. However I was only there a few seconds when like a cat getting splashed in the face, I jumped and hissed rather angrily, stepping out of the shower as quickly as I could. _The water was freezing!!_ I knew if I stayed under that shower I would only induce another blackout from the cold so I couldn’t chance it. I tried to adjust the water temperature, but seeing as I was staying in one of the cheapest hotels in New York City it only had two temperatures – freezing cold or boiling hot. I then decided to give up on this pursuit and simply changed into a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt and stepped back into my bedroom.

I turned on the TV but it failed to hold my attention at all. I could not read another baby book either. I did not feel like eating. Nor did want to go for a walk. And yet I wanted…something. I just did not know what this something was. I lay back on my bed and tried my best to practise my breathing exercises but after a few minutes my mind wandered to other things.

I thought of Loki, _of his mischievous grin and bright, emerald eyes. I thought of his shoulder length, raven locks and long elegant neck, rather feminine really to possess such a graceful neck and yet, it was beautiful…how his adam’s apple bobbed slightly when he swallowed. I longed to trail my tongue over it lightly and to feel the vibration with it when he chuckled as I did so. How I longed to lick his rather long, porcelain neck, bite into it, suck the skin and leave a mottled purple/blue bruise on the skin, claiming him as mine for all to see..._

 _Oh yes,_ I thought with a smile, _and I would not stop there. I longed to trace my tongue along his lips too, lightly tasting him whilst my hands explored the rest of his body, eagerly exploring every inch of his skin with my longing fingers, gripping his slimly defined yet, muscular shoulders, dipping into his collar bone lightly, scrapping nails lightly down his back before gripping his firm, tight ass in my hands which makes him growl hungrily against my mouth as I continue kissing him. I then trail my hands lightly down his chest, past the light trial of hair, lightly scraping past his stomach, which tenses as I slow down, Oh, yes…he knows what longs to be touched next…but this belongs to me after all, all this glorious body beneath me is mine and mine alone…Yet he dare not speak. I haven’t given him permission yet…_

_“Speak” I say rather roughly. Pausing from my subtle kissing just to stare into his emerald eyes._

_“Please” Loki whispers, looking completely flushed and so obviously aroused._

_“Excuse me?” I snarl, gripping his upper thigh so tightly I’m sure I’ll leave a mark or two._

_He blinks, sweat drips from his forehead and his hips desperately jerk forward, unconsciously betraying his desire as he licks his lip. “Please mistress” he begs._

“BEEEEEEPPP” A car honks rather loudly on the street and jerks me awake rather unfairly. I was sweating once more and with an odd embarrassment I realise my hand had been down my knickers in my sleep. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I was burning up.

I quickly go to the bathroom and turning on the tap, I dampen some tissue and try to cool myself down that way. If anything that annoys me even more and I grow warmer, sweat just pouring out of my skin. I slump down against the bathroom floor and sigh in relief. _The cold tiles feel so good against my skin!!_

And yet it only does for a moment or two before the next bout of hotness washes over me. This time it feels so hot in here, like I can barely catch my breath – the air itself is too hot too breathe in. I start to panic realising there is something seriously wrong here. I quickly hobble to the bedroom and tear open my gym bag until I find the scrap of paper with Starks emergency contact number on it. I reach for the bedside table phone and shakily dial the number. I quickly look at the clock beside the phone and see its 1 a.m.

The phone rings several times before Stark answers. “Hey” he says almost warily. I wonder briefly if he had been sleeping or not.

“Stark” I whisper. Even my voice sounds dry. I feel boiling now, the phone even feels slippy in my grip

“Red?”  asks Stark, all wariness gone from his voice. “Everything ok?”

I clear my throat and try to focus…but it feels too hot “S-something not right” I mumble my brain feels too disorientated to work.

“Where are you?” Stark asks.

I pick up a little notepad that’s beside the phone and read out the hotels address and my room number.

“I’ll be there in ten” promises Stark.

“Too warm Stark…might have a fever or something…too warm” I mumble, trying to get him to understand.

“Just stay put, Red, Ok?” replies Stark in a rather calm tone. “I’m leaving now, I’ll be there really soon.”

The phone slips out of my sweaty palm. “RED!” I hear Starks voice call from the fallen phone on the floor.

 

 

 

 


	36. Want

Chapter 36 – Want

I don’t remember much after phoning Stark. My mind was hazy, like on those really hot summer days when you simply cannot focus clearly on anything and all you can think of is the heat. What I do remember next is a rather loud bang upon the door. It woke me from my reverie and I realised my mind must have been running on auto-pilot, because I was currently lying in the tiny bathtub in my hotel room bathroom. I guess I had unknowingly retreated to the bathroom where I thought it would be cooler. The bathroom window was open as wide as possible, obviously I was hoping to lure in some cool breeze.

“RED!!” I could hear Stark thunder from outside my room. “OPEN THIS DOOR OR SO HELP ME, I’LL KNOCK IT DOWN!”

I struggled to lift myself out of the bathtub; my sweaty, slippy palms kept sliding down the tub every time I tried to stand up. “Don’t break down the door, Stark, I’m coming just give me a second!” I pleaded, my voice sounded rough like sandpaper. I was parched with the thirst.

However it was a wasted effort, I heard a dull thud followed by a louder bang. “RED?” Stark bellowed.

I groaned quietly. _I hope I had enough money on me to pay for whatever damage Stark had done to the door,_ I thought somewhat sadly. “In here, Stark” I answered.

Stark entered the tiny hotel bathroom and then switched on the light. I only then realised I had been sitting in the dark up until that minute. I blinked stupidly in the bright light and looked at Stark with my eyes squinting in the sudden burst of light. “Way to keep it subtle, Stark” I said with a small smile.

Starks eyes were widened, his mouth open as he stared me over. I realised how odd this looked, after all Stark had discovered a pregnant woman curled up in a bathtub, with a rather red face and practically sweating as though I were in a sauna.

I cleared my throat rather pointedly. “Are you just going to continue staring at me all night or do you plan to do something more productive?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stark asked and immediately offered his hand out to help me up from the tub.

I shrugged. “Honestly, Stark, everything” I sighed as I took Stark’s hand and I heaved myself out of the tub. Even my feet were slippy on the tubs surface and Stark had to keep one of his hands on my back to keep me steady.

“Fuck Red, you’re boiling up!” exclaimed Stark, as I finally got out of the tub. Stark let go of my hand and pressed it to my forehead instead. He immediately retracted his hand as though he were burned by an open flame. “What the hell, Red? Are you feeling ok I mean… what the hell – I - ”

“Easy Stark” I replied. “I feel ok – well, I really feel like I’m burning up, but I don’t feel ill or anything.”

Stark looked at me almost nervously. “Ok…well if you’re sure. But we need to get you cleaned up before we leave. You need to freshen up before I take you downstairs looking like that.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thanks. I’m sure you’d look amazing too if you were pregnant with twins by a freaking god!” I snapped back.

Stark suddenly broke out in his usual smirk. “Damn straight I would!” he declared proudly.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll change here…oh…” I looked down and realised why Stark looked so taken back when he discovered me. I obviously had removed my tank top at some point and was lying in the bathtub in my bra and a pair of shorts – the rest of me was exposed completely. I suddenly felt immensely awkward and tried to cover my swollen stomach with little success. My face, if anything, reddened more and I felt horribly embarrassed. “Erm, sorry Stark, I don’t even remember - “

Stark shrugged and simply looked me in the eyes. “Don’t sweat it” he said smoothly.

I tried not to laugh. “Very funny, jackass” I answered.

“You’re the one who has difficulty regulating the temperature of a normal human being! What the hell is up with that?” exclaimed Stark.

I laughed a little at that before shrugging. “I don’t know” I answered truthfully.

“Loki never explained to you that your temperature would bounce up and down like this?” asked Stark, a glimmer of disbelief evident through his stare.

“Obviously not” I replied wearily.

“Seriously, Molly, what do you even see in him?” asked Stark.

I shook my head and wiped my forehead. “Stark, please, not now…my gym bag is on the floor somewhere in my room.”

Stark looked at me almost in pity before nodding. “Got it” replied Stark. He left and came back a few seconds later with a fresh pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt. I sprayed myself over in deodorant before getting dressed. I looked in the mirror and realised I looked no better than I had earlier. I really looked horribly sick or feverish. I attempted to somewhat better my appearance by tying my hair back in a messy bun before joining Stark in the bedroom.

“Looking hot, Red” smirked Stark as I joined him. I realised he had attempted to tidy my room and threw all my clothes and belongings into my gym bag.

I rolled my eyes  “Are you ever going to stop with these weak puns?” I asked dryly.

“You bet your hot ass I won’t” replied Stark and broke out in a fit of chuckling.

“Come on” I sighed, realising Stark was not going to give up on this.

Stark paused his laughing and looked at me curiously. “Are you sure you can manage the walk down to the car?”

“Yes!” I snapped.

“Alright, just checking” replied Stark and took my gym bag in one of his hands and linked my arm in his with the other.

“I don’t need your help to walk Stark!” I exclaimed pulling my arm out of his.

“Fair enough, but we should probably look like a happy couple as we leave this hotel” explained Stark. “We don’t need any more attention then we’re already going to get with you looking like this.”

“Oh” I replied awkwardly and linked his arm again. “That makes sense.”

“See, I’m not just a pretty face” grinned Stark.

“Not even a pretty face” I replied and giggled.

As we left the room, I couldn’t help but look at the door, which was now back in its frame as though nothing happened “I thought you broke this door in?” I asked quizzically.

“Yes, and I fixed it too” answered Stark proudly as we left the room and walked down the narrow, dark corridor. A light flickered on and off over head us and emitted an odd buzzing noise,

“Damn Red, this looks like the place where The Shinig was filmed” muttered Stark.

I smiled a little “It’s not so bad…it has a certain charm to it” I answered, lying through my teeth.

“If you say so” replied Stark. “But if I see those two girls, I’m gonna run like hell, with or without you.”

I laughed as we approached the elevator “Your gallantry is duly noted” I retorted and Stark snorted. The elevator doors opened slowly when we pressed the button.

“This place is a dive” muttered Stark as we stepped into the elevator and the doors closed rather slowly and creakily behind us. “It looks like a horror movie waiting to happen.”

“It did the job” I replied, my voice growing quieter again. The elevator was hot with no air conditioning and I felt like I was heating up far too quickly again.

Stark seemed to have sensed my distress and he lightly squeezed my arm. “It’s alright, we’re nearly there.”

I nodded and felt a new wave of heat wash over me. Again I felt the air itself was harder to breathe in. The doors finally opened upon the hotel lobby and we both stepped out with a sigh of relief. It was around 2 a.m. now. The lobby was completely empty from guests, only staff remained. One man was hoovering the floor and a receptionist was at the desk, filing her nails with a rather bored look on her face.

“I’ll go check out, Red” Said Stark softly. “Why don’t you go wait outside? I’ll only be a minute.”

I nodded and threw Stark a rather forced smile before leaving. I stepped out into the night time air. I was glad…it was a little cooler out here. I realised I had left my room in my bare feet, but I was glad I had done so. The cold concrete felt wonderful against my feet and there was a light breeze fluttering through the air. I sighed in relief, greedily breathing in gulps of the cool air.

“Come on, hotshot” said a voice behind. I turned to see Stark beaming at me standing on the curb beside a parked up, snow-white Ferrari. My jaw dropped as I looked at it. Stark fished out his keys from his pocket and the car clicked and flashed as it was opened.

“Seriously?” I asked in awe.

Stark beamed and opened the passenger door for me. “I like to travel in style, whatever the occasion” he said as I sat slowly into the car – it was far too low to the ground for my liking.

Stark closed the door behind me before getting into the driver’s seat beside me.

“So, where are we going then?” I asked.

“I guess the only safe place is Stark towers” answered Stark who revved up the engine and pulled out onto the street. “I’ll take you to the lab and cool you down first. I guess I could ring Darcy and tell her to keep Thor and Loki distracted.”

I nodded as we drove along quiet streets. “What about Bruce?” I asked.

Stark looked uncomfortable and offered me a side glance. “I haven’t seen him since the day after you left. He, Natasha and Clint left the day after you did. They said they would keep an eye out for you…they didn’t want you returning to Stark towers…to us…to Loki.”

I sighed and let down my window. Both hands were now resting on my belly where the twins were becoming active once more. I leaned my head back against the seat and let the breeze wash over me with my eyes closed “So not only do Shield look for me but now they do too…don’t I get a say in all of this?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

Stark looked at me as the car stopped at a red light. “Red, you’re the one doing all of this – carrying these Jötunn slash god slash human babies, you’re going through the changes and everything. No one – not Shield, not Banner not even those at home in the tower know what’s that like. Just know, no matter what, I’ll fight your corner. No one is going to make you do anything you don’t want to do, got it?”

My eyes flickered opened at Starks words and I looked at him with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Stark nodded and started to drive once the light changed to green again. We were driving up a quiet street when a man unexpectedly stepped out onto the road in front of the car.

“Jesus!” I cried pointing at man who showed no sign of moving.

"If only" Stark grumbled and sped up the car.

 

"What? - I - Stark, slow down!" I begged as we now sped faster towards the man. It was then I noticed the man wore a uniform or, no wait ... it was a costume, and held a rounded shield out in front of him which had a white star upon it. _I recognised that costume –Steve!_ Steve stood stock-still, refusing to move from the cars fast approach. We were going to hit him! "STARK SLOW DOWN!" I screamed. 

“Fuck!” cried Stark and swerved the car quickly onto a path. I screamed before I realised we were in no danger. Steve was standing in front of the car and stopped it with his bare hands just as we were about to hit the shops that lined the street.

I sat in the car, panting and shaking from head to toe. I was hotter than ever now.

“Red?” asked Stark, gently patting my knee. “You all right?”

I nodded and looked at Stark “Are you?”

Stark nodded. “I’m good.”

Both of us then focused our attention to Steve who was now walking alongside the car. He stopped outside my door and opened it.

“Come on, Molly” he said quietly. “You have to come with us.”

I laughed and refused to move an inch from the car. “I don’t _have_ to do go anywhere with you!” I snapped. I grew angry at Steve’s words and broke out even hotter, sweat was once more pouring freely from my forehead. The air grew heavy and thick – too hot to breathe comfortably in.

Steve bent down and grabbed my arm as though to pull me from the car when Stark shot his arm across me and gripped Steve’s arm tightly. “What the hell are you doing Steve?” Stark asked. “This isn’t you! You don’t kidnap people!”

Steve bent low to look in the car and looked straight across at Stark. “I’m trying to save Molly and her kids from Loki!” bellowed Steve back.

“Why don’t you ask her what she wants, huh? You ever think of that Cap’n?” barked Stark. “She’s a grown woman for Christ’s sake, she knows what best for herself and her kids…all you’re doing is scaring her!”

Steve laughed and pulled his arm out of Starks grip. “Better to be scared a little now by us than be killed by Loki later!” snapped Rogers and roughly pulled my arm. “Come on, Molly!”

All the while Stark and Rogers fought, I grew more hot. My mind was growing blank again as they fought back and forth. When Steve gripped my arm again, I merely looked up at him, not feeling scared or anything else really.

“Can’t you see, she’s sick!” Stark yelled. “Moll’s are you ok?”

I shook my head as Stark’s words sunk in slowly in to mind.

Steve looked at me now, his eyes full of concern. “What’s wrong with her?” Rogers asked.

“I haven’t a clue – she’s burning up far too quickly” said Stark who looked uncertain as he studied me. “It might be a fever or she might be having another reaction, I don’t know.”

“We need to get her to Banner!” cried Steve.

“Why, so you guy’s can fucking keep her locked up there like some lab rat?” snapped Stark. “No way, Molly comes with me! You already done enough damage by scaring her like this!”

“Oh, so letting her run all over the city unsupervised was the best plan of action then, Stark, huh?!” Steve yelled. “Just wait until Thor finds out! I knew you had to be behind this, you idiot! If she was with us then none of this would have happened!”

Stark growled rather insanely then. “I gave her a choice, which is what you failed to do! I can figure this out back at home!”

I mumbled quietly the heat making my mind groggy. “Loki?” I whispered. But I don’t think Rogers or Stark heard.

Steve shook his head, his eyes pleading. “Stark, Molly needs a doctor like Banner right now and you know it! He’s been her doctor all along and he will know how to deal with this better than either of us.”

Stark remained silent for a few minutes before he looked at me. “Molly you need to go see Dr. Banner now, ok?”

Again Stark’s words took time to sink into my mind. My vision was oddly hazy. “No” I shook my head.

Stark leaned across and gripped my hand from where it was resting on my stomach. “We have to go there, but I’m gonna stay with you, Red, ok?”

Again the words sunk in slowly…I finally nodded and I heard the back door open as Steve got in. “Let’s go…I’ll guide you” said Steve.

I looked at Stark as he started up the engine and swallowed, trying to gather up the strength to speak. But it was useless, my mouth already felt bone dry. “Loki” I managed to croak out. “Want Loki.”

 

 

 


	37. Dazed

Chapter 37 – Dazed

Despite being brought to Roger’s location where I underwent various treatments conducted by Banner, my temperature did not go down. Dr Banner did not seem to have an answer as to why my temperature was rising. For the following two days my temperature increased yet again, and nothing seemed to help to cool me down. Banner tried everything he knew but nothing seemed to work. The only help he could provide was to have me constantly upon a drip to ensure I was hydrated. I ate little food as I did not feel hungry. I would not have eaten anything at all if it wasn’t for Stark hammering on about ‘nutrition for the babies’. Banner also placed me in a ‘cooled’ room. Essentially it was just a normal bedroom but the air conditioning was on twenty-four -seven in an effort to keep me cool. There were also fans by my bedside, a constant supply of cold water for bathing and light bed linens and clothes to choose from.

I knew Banner was only doing what he thought was best to treat me, but I still felt like I was being held prisoner by Shield again as I was not allowed to leave my windowless room and I was under constant surveillance by a CCTV camera. I was also nearly under constant supervision by Banner, Stark, Rogers, Romanov or Barton. Though they insisted they were only stopping by for a chat, they each stayed for a long time and were more often than not there when I woke up or dozed off to sleep. I enjoyed Stark’s visits the most because he at least was honest with me and told me I needed to be constantly supervised because they had no idea what the hell was wrong with me or if it was going to get worse. Oddly enough Stark’s words didn’t frighten me - perhaps because I didn’t feel sick or poorly in any way. I just felt really warm.

However I did grow more disorientated with each passing hour, which clearly frightened not only Banner but Stark also. By the second day I had trouble focusing on reading the newspapers Banner had left for me to read and on conversations with any of my visitors but instead would act upon more instinctual needs like thirst, hunger or sleep. I was also stricken by a gripping desire to have … something, but my dazed mind wasn’t clear on what exactly it wanted. By the end of the second day my temperature was at a record high and there was no mistaking the panic in Banner’s eyes as he examined me. I was aware that Dr Banner was examining me yet my mind didn’t really focus on his presence. More than once he had to repeat himself about certain things such as lying down, or lifting my top up so he could get a scan of the twins. He seemed to be treating me with great caution and talked to me in his soft soothing voice.

“Molly” he repeated and gently tilted my head so that my gaze finally focused on his face. “I asked, how do you feel today?”

I nodded, shrugging in a casual manner. “Fine…really hot” I answered truthfully.

“Do you know who I am?” Banner asked calmly.

I could not help but smile as I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent deeply. _Of course I knew who this man was_! He smelled clean like sanitizers or disinfectants but with a touch of a fiery smell of an unknown chemical nature that I was unfamiliar with. “You’re Doctor Banner” I answered eventually as my eyes remained closed. 

“Very good, Molly” answered Banner. “And do you remember who else is here with us right now?”

I heard steps approach my bed where I lay but I did not open my eyes. Once more I inhaled deeply to the right where I heard the steps approach and smiled again. I knew that smell too – it was a mechanical smell, tinged with iron and diesel. “Stark” I answered as I inhaled the scent once more.

“Did – did she just smell me?” I heard a man ask. I opened my eyes to see Stark looking at Banner in utter bewilderment.

I laughed giddily. “I could smell you a mile away” I answered assuredly.

Banner looked equally bewildered at my comment and both men looked at one another briefly before Banner focused on me once more. “Molly, you seem a little disorientated- ”

“To put it mildly” Stark interrupted quietly.

Banner cleared his throat before he continued “And your heartbeat and the twins heartbeats are faster than normal - ” he began to explain.

I gripped Banners arm suddenly and he looked at me in surprise. “It’s ok” I promised him and I knew this instinctively to be true. “They’re ok.”

Banners eye were wide, he looked at me as though I were mad “No Molly… I don’t think it is. You’ve just entered your final trimester, they’re not due for at least another four months but they seem to be in distress but I cannot even preform an emergency C-Section, it’s too early for that - ”

I gripped Banners arm even tighter, trying to reassure him. “They’re ok, not in distress” I tried to explain though my mind was putting great effort into forming sentences. “My heart beat is faster so is theirs, I get cold, they get colder…they just adjust” I babbled on and by the look on Banner’s face right now, I knew I was not making a convincing argument. I frowned as I looked at Banner then looked at Stark. “Get Loki, he knows” I said to Stark who rolled his eyes. Every time I asked for Loki, I received a similar look. I looked at Stark and tried to make him understand. “Loki is protecting them, Stark,” I explained “with magic…but he can tell you what’s happening right now if you just bring him here - ”

“Never going to happen, Red” said Stark calmly.

I sighed and tried to focus on what to do next. The answer came to me as I looked down at my swollen belly. “Get Thor then” I answered.

“Thor?” asked Stark with an uncertain look on his face. “No offence, but Thor strikes me as more of a warrior than a midwife.”

I laughed and shook my head “He’s sort of both” I answered and started to laugh to myself.

Banner looked down at me curiously. “What do you mean?” he asked.

I barely heard him as I continued to laugh at my own little joke.

“What do you mean, Molly?” repeated Banner in a patient tone.

I offered him a side glance. “Don’t you know?”

Banner shook his head and it made me smile all the more. “He’s a fertility god, but you didn’t hear that from me” I explained as I started to feel sleepy. “It’s all very hush hush…but yeah, big ol’ Thor is not just a warrior after all. Mom’s the word though” I added with a wink up to Stark.

Stark looked at me intently. “Banner, I think she’s losing it” Stark mumbled and I giggled louder.

“Swear it’s true!” I said, squeezing Banner’s arm as my eyes refused to open. “Thor told me himself and Loki did because… ” my voice trailed off as I started to feel the urge to sleep again. I yawned and snuggled deeper back into the bed.

“Why?” I heard Banner ask.

“ ’Cuz problems between Thor and Jane...Call Thor, he’ll know what to do” I mumbled. I thought I heard Stark say something in reply to this, but it was all a distant mumble to me. My vision darkened and before I knew it I was asleep once more.

 

***

_I was lying upon a Queen sized, four-poster bed, on fresh, crisp white linen sheets. A window was opened somewhere nearby and I felt a breeze lazily drift across my face. I smiled at the simple pleasure that soothed my hot skin briefly. The bed descended down by my feet informing me that someone had sat on the end of it. I raised my head up and looked down with a grin on my face at the blue-skinned, orange eyed being that stared back at me. He had jet black silky smooth hair that contrasted beautifully with his blue skin._

_“What took you so long?” I asked._

_The blue being smiled wickedly up at me “I could ask you the same thing” he replied smoothly.  His voice was the same even though he looked different. His deep, enchanting voice suited him more in this form, I thought._

_I grinned down at him. “I’m ready if you are” I said quietly, my heart pumping frantically in desire._

_Loki cocked his head to the side as he studied me over with a smirk. His gaze almost casually trailed over my body as he stood up, yet his desire was evident in his proud, rigid cock. I smirked up at him, feeling somewhat smug that I caused such a reaction from him. His eyes glowed orange and caught the light pouring in through the window. It made them look as though they were ablaze. It was oddly terrifying and fascinating. He looked anything but human and yet, I felt safe with him._

_“Want to play a game, pet?” he asked calmly as he gently spread my legs and knelt between them._

_I shook my head “No” I answered, which elicited a laugh from the blue being._

_He threw his head back “Hehehehe”. I smiled as he laughed, his laugh sounding stranger than usual whilst coming from his Jötunn form. “Patience, darling” he whispered and ran each of his hands up my thighs. “Good things come to those who wait” he continued as his hands rose higher up my thighs, causing a deep heat to build in my womanhood. My legs twitched impatiently and he smirked proudly delighted by my impatience for his touch. He raised one hand to brush a strand of hair from my face and then lowered his head by my ear. As he came closer I realised his skin was covered in fine dark blue ridges, his face too. I longed to touch them but knew Loki would forbid it right now. I could smell him clearly; peppermint and the trace of Earth…he smelled divine. His hand then traced slowly past my chest down my belly and gently slid between my legs and gently brushed my outer lips._

_“Please” I whispered wantonly from his touch. It was cool and felt so good against my hot skin. I shivered, bucking my hips desperately towards his hand._

_He gently nuzzled my cheek as I felt his cold breath against my cheek in silent laughter “How desperate are you?” he asked, is voice low, deeper than I ever heard it. It sent a thrill through me and my hips twitched once more against his hands._

_“Very” I whispered, trying not to whimper. Loki wanted me to be patient after all._

_“I can see that” he growled as he slipped a finger past my lips. There was no denying the evidence of my lust for him, my desire made it easier for him to work another finger within me and I whined, my walls clamping tight around his fingers. He growled deeply, I felt the rumble from his chest. Gods, this felt so good! His touch was cooling me down at the source of my heat._

_“Would you like me to cool you down, darling” he purred, fingers rubbing my walls, stretching them and sending little shocks of pleasure throughout my body._

_I nodded, my breath catching as he brushed past a particular sensitive spot._

_“I know what you suffer from, darling” he cooed by my ear again. “The heat that burns through your body, burns for me alone. I can cool you down from the inside out” he vowed. “Just call for me”_

_I blinked torn between confusion and desire. “What?” I called weakly as Loki’s cold fingers twisted and plunged within me, I felt him brush past the sensitive spot again and I shivered once more._

_“Say my name” he demanded in a deadly whisper._

_I bucked my hips against his hands. His fingers stopped moving and I growled in irritation. I heard him laugh. “Say my name!” he chided again. “SAY MY NAME!”_

I jumped, his roar frightening me and realised I was still in my bedroom.                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for leaving kudo's or comments! It really means a lot to know that people actually like this story! :) xxxx


	38. Begging

Chapter 38 – Begging

I woke up feeling panicked and confused. _Where the hell was I?_  I was aware that I was curled up on my side, facing a wall. A light linen blanket was covering me and I was hot - very, very hot. I was also aware that one of my arms was still connected to a drip that was steadily keeping me hydrated.

“Loki!” I croaked out rather desperately as I suddenly remembered I had seen him. I then quickly realised my other arm was between my legs and my hand was down my knickers. I obviously had been pleasuring myself but to little success. My swollen middle meant I could not achieve the right angle I needed to aptly pleasure myself. I needed the help of someone else…

 _But wasn’t Loki just here? … He was, I know he was here -not a moment ago. Maybe if I kept trying to pleasure myself Loki would return to help me reach my peak? ... Maybe this was all part of his little game._ My hand slowly went back down my knickers again.

“Red?” asked a voice rather cautiously from behind me.

I removed my hand and quickly struggled to sit up, throwing the linen blanket aside. “Loki?” I asked and I was disappointed to see Stark staring blankly at me. Like my mind, my vision had grown hazy – I could see Stark, though he was distorted and rippled in my vision as though I were seeing him as a mirage. I should have known it wasn’t Loki just by the smell alone. _Stark’s mechanical smell was not what I burned for, not what I needed. Truthfully, right now it sickened me_.

“Easy, Red” said Stark and tentatively stepped towards me as though I were a wild animal poised to attack him at any given second. He reached out and rather slowly patted my shoulder.

I swiftly twisted out of his grasp and attempted to remove the drip that was feeding into my arm. “Stark, Loki was here!” I exclaimed, looking around the room quickly as though hoping Loki would suddenly reappear with his usual wicked grin on his face.

“It’s ok, Molls” said Stark still using that soft voice, he gently rested his hand on my arm to stop me from pulling out the drip. It was as though he were speaking to a serious ill woman and for some reason, this annoyed me. “Loki can’t get anywhere near you - ” he continued.

I looked at Stark feeling both dazed and annoyed by his words. “I WANT HIM HERE!” I screamed at Stark who looked completely taken back by my outburst. He even took two steps back away from my bed. I quickly snagged the drip from my arm in one quick pull whilst Stark gasped. I then hurriedly pressed the linen blanket to my arm to stop the bleeding. “HE WAS HERE! I JUST SEEN HIM!” I continued, complexly unfazed by what I had just done.

“Red…erm, honey” hesitated Stark awkwardly, who for once looked completely at loss for what to say or do. He just stared at me, obviously flabbergasted. He was still speaking in that condescending tone of voice. “You were dreaming, having a nightmare, I think. You were sort of groaning before you woke up…I tried to wake you but…” his voice trailed off and he lapsed into silence.

“Dreaming?” I asked, looking at Stark feeling immensely confused. But it felt so real that Loki was here and it certainly wasn’t a nightmare. I slowly realised Stark must have heard my desperate moans but found I cared very little. I looked at Stark warily, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. I saw he had red marks running up and down his arms, some of them were oozing a little crimson. He had a long scrape on his face too but it looked light and the skin was not broken.

“Loki was here!” I snapped, my mind quickly working out what must have happened to Stark’s arms. “He must have done that to your arms and you just don’t want me to see him!”

Stark looked at me rather oddly, like he thought I was going to say _‘Only joking!’_ at any minute. “Red, you did this to my arms” he said quietly. “And to my face.”

I looked at the angry red marks that covered Stark’s arms and the one long scrape down his face. I shook my head. “What?” I asked, my face pulled into to confusion, the heat I was suffering from made it hard for me to think clearly. “I-I … No, Stark. I wouldn’t. I-I - ”

“You did” continued Stark, interrupting my babbling. “I was watching over you all night. You were restless, tossing and turning for most of the night. Then about twenty minutes ago you started groaning. I thought you were having a nightmare. I went to wake you up but the minute I touched off you, you started, bucking, hissing, scratching and screaming….fuck, you looked like you were possessed or something. You were calling for … Loki.”

I continued to stare at Stark, my mind feeling oddly untroubled by what Stark had said as soon as he mentioned Loki. “I want Loki” I stated flatly. Stark's presence was annoying me, his scent making me nauseous and angry. 

Stark’s eyes opened wide. “Haven’t you been listening to a word I said?” asked Stark incredulously.

“I heard” I answered calmly. “But I do not care. I want Loki.”

Stark looked as though I had attacked him…again. “Red, what’s happening to you?” he asked, his eyes looked glassy. “This isn’t you. Do you remember what Loki did? He murdered Paul right in front of you! He hurt you and put the babies in serious harm!” exclaimed Stark who stepped closer and lightly rested his hand on my middle.

Without even thinking one of my hands reached out and tightly gripped Stark’s. “Do not touch me!” I snarled, gripping his wrist tightly and lifting his hand off my middle as I stood up. The linen blanket, which I had been using to stop the flow of blood from my arm, fell to the ground.

Stark suddenly looked scared. “Ok, I’m sorry” Stark answered and his voice sounded breathier than usual. I yanked Starks arm roughly down so that I pulled him into a kneeling position.

Just then the door burst open and Banner and Romanov came through. “Molly?” called Banner softly. “Let go of Stark. You’re hurting him.”

I looked at Banner and then down at Stark who looked frightened. I quickly let go of his arm with a frustrated groan. _All I wanted was Loki._ Romanov came forward and lightly gripped Starks shoulder and signalled for him to leave the room. Stark cast one frightened confused look at me before leaving.

“Can I examine you, Molly?” asked Banner, who had remained behind as the others left. He was obviously wary of me as he stood a good four feet in front of me.

I shook my head. “I want Loki” I stated. Again the presence of the others made me feel worse, they smelled horrible, so much so my stomach was turning. 

Banner nodded, “I understand. May I examine your arm where you pulled out your drip?” he asked, his voice cautious and slow in tone.

I nodded and held out my arm steadily. Banner looked it over carefully, from where he stood. “It looks ok, Molly but you mustn’t ever do that again. We need to keep you hydrated.”

I shrugged. “I want Loki” was all I offered in reply.

Banner’s eyes were full of concern as he studied me. “I know, but we can’t allow that right now. We should examine - ”

“I want Loki” I said, this time I almost growled the words. My voice sounded unnaturally deep and rough.

Banner’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Why don’t you try to cool down, eh?” he offered and slowly began stepping backwards towards the open door. “Just relax and unwind for the babies’ sake.”

I blinked and looked down at my hand that rested upon my swollen middle. “Babies?” I asked quietly.

“Yes” Banner nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “Take a cool shower, we’ll give you some alone time and get you some food and you can relax and then - ”

I became aware that Banner was leaving the room and I rushed to him but he quickly stepped out and pulled the door shut after him. “I WANT LOKI!” I screamed, slamming the door with my fists. But to no prevail. Banner had left me alone in the room.

Eventually I gave up and sat back on my bed. I felt upset as though I were about to dissolve into tears but I also felt angry. _Why could I not see Loki? He was my fiancé after all. He was the father of my children. I deserved to be listened to._

I felt one of the twins gave a particular sharp jab in my side rested my hand upon it. “I miss him too” I said simply before standing up and going to cool down by taking a shower.

I spent some time showering, savouring the solitude. There were no cameras in here so I could do as I pleased without interruption. Sadly the one thing I thoroughly longed to do was impossible in my current state. My hand could simply not reach around or over my growing belly. So in the end I gave up on pleasuring myself and left the bathroom after showering and dressing, feeling angrier than ever and immensely empty inside.

Once back in my room, I realised someone had come in and left food upon my now, dressed bed. I sighed as I picked up the tray of food. I then turned and faced the CCTV camera with the tray of food in my hand. I tossed the tray at the surveillance camera but missed my target and the tray bounced against the wall. I heard the plate, bowl and glass shatter and quickly glanced to see the evidence of water, jam, and porridge dripping down the walls, into a heap of broken shards of glass and porcelain, cutlery and toast on the floor. I then faced the camera once more. “I want Loki” I stated simply. “I do not want food or drink. I want Loki.”

And with those words I went back to bed, lying resolutely on my side and facing the wall.

***

I do not know how long I stayed like that; lying on my bed, facing the wall, one hand, as always, upon my middle. I was aware at some point that Barton entered the room. I easily knew him by his smell alone and it did little to win over my interest. He did not smell appealing to me.

From what little attention I focused on his presence, I realised he was cleaning up the remains of my shattered plates and food from earlier. I occasionally heard the sharp sound of glass hitting more glass or porcelain as each piece was thrown into a bin. I then heard Barton speak. It took me some time to even realise he must have been speaking to me.

I curled up as much as my rounded belly allowed. “Loki” I said quietly.

Barton replied softly but I paid no attention. Finally he left the room, leaving me alone once more.

Time drifted on and I stayed curled up on the bed, not moving or speaking. I was aware of the twin’s movements. Every move, every stretch they made I felt more in tune with. I kept one hand steadily upon my belly, occasionally rubbing the swell as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I still felt extremely hot but knew there was little I could do about it.

I distantly heard the door open hours later but I paid little heed to whoever it was. After a few minutes the door closed quietly. I was aware of a new smell entering the room; it smelled of early morning rain and … flowers. The scent was strong, oddly masculine yet rich and fertile. I smiled weakly as I faced the wall and heard a chair being set down by my bed ever-so-gently. I deeply inhaled the scent once again before I finally spoke.

“Thor” I said quietly, my voice sounded hoarse. Thor’s scent had an oddly calming effect on me. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was a fertility god, but his scent made me feel more comfortable and relaxed than I had ever been in recent days. It was strange, though I was still feeling very hot, Thor’s scent had lifted the fog from my mind and I felt more focused than I had in days.

“Lady Molly!” exclaimed the warm, booming voice of Thor. “I thought you to be sleeping!”

I turned sluggishly around before sitting up on the bed. I faced Thor as I sat upright and rested my back against the wall. The action took me longer than normal to complete as my limbs felt stiff from being still for so long. I studied Thor quietly, my vision was no longer distorted or rippled as I looked at him. Thor was smiling at me, though it was clear it was a forced one as it did not meet his eyes, which were full of concern as he watched me.

“You look well, Molly” he finally said.

I laughed “I look like shit” I answered calmly.

Thor shook his head defiantly “Do not say such things Lady Molly; pregnancy is a wondrous thing to behold!”

I rolled my eyes at Thor’s words, in no mood for the’ beauty of pregnancy’ talk right now.

Thor paid my actions no heed and continued “You are radiant, glowing with the - ”

“I’m sweaty Thor, not ‘radiant’, not ‘glowing’. I’m just sweaty” I responded.

Thor smiled a little. “Banner informed me you were experiencing a high temperature, yet he does not know why.”

I shrugged “I’m well aware” I responded sharply. “Perhaps you know why?”

Thor looked at me thoughtfully before answering. “I have considered a few possibilities” he answered slowly as though he were choosing his words very carefully.

“Meaning?” I answered as I moved myself off the bed. Thor offered me his hand as I stood up slowly but I ignored it.

Thor did not reply and I once more rolled my eyes as both my hands went to my lower back and rubbed it slowly. “I’m guessing Loki has a theory about this as you seem hesitant to share it with me?” I answered as I stretched out. My limbs felt stiff from sitting still for so long and my back twinged lightly.

“Where is Loki” I asked, making my way to the water jug on the table at the far side of the room.

“Loki?” asked Thor. I turned to see Thor looking forcibly calm.

I nodded. “Yes, you know, your brother, the god of mischief and my fiancé? Where is he?”

Thor lapsed into silence once more and I busied myself by pouring out a glass of water. I sipped it as I watched Thor, whose brows were knitted and staring at the floor. He was obviously deeply concentrating. “He is…away. But he wishes you to know, his thoughts are always of you and the twins.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I asked, my tone rising.

Thor looked up at me, his face pulled into confusion. “No, of course not. I - ”

I studied Thor quietly. The more I looked at him I began to see him as a lion in strength but with the heart of a puppy. I grinned inwardly before clearing my throat.

“Why can’t I see him?” I asked, keeping my voice low.

“Lady Molly, only a week ago you were on the run from Loki and now you wish to see him -” began Thor.

“No” I interjected, forcing a calm tone. “I never ran from Loki. I left Stark’s Tower to be alone for a while to have time to think. Everyone was telling what to do and by everyone I mean Banner, Barton, Romanov and Rogers. Even Jane despised me -”

“No!” cried out Thor. “She merely -”

“We both know she does Thor!” I blurted out, then sighed trying to force myself into a calm state. “I know you all had the best intentions but I felt as though I were being pulled in several different directions at once. I loved living at Stark Towers, it felt like the only home I ever really had. But I can’t stand being told what to do - I’m a grown woman for Christ’s sake! And I know Loki went off the rails but I want to talk to him about that. My relationship with Loki is no one else’s business. I don’t want to be locked up here like a caged animal. Don’t I get a say in how I am treated?”

I looked at Thor to see his eyes filling up. He stood up slowly. “Forgive me, Lady Molly. I was not aware of the whole situation. I promise you I did not intend to put pressure upon you or treat you poorly. How can I make it up to you?”

“Let me out of this cage” I begged quietly.

Thor stepped towards me and looked down at me with a great deal of sympathy in his eyes. “I cannot do that. Not until your temperature goes down.”

“Please Thor. Just get me Loki then” I whispered, looking up at Thor desperately.

Thor remained silent and the twins started squirming once more. I placed a hand on my belly as I sniffled quietly.

“How fare the twins?” asked Thor quietly. I glanced at him quickly and then nodded as his hand hovered over my belly. He gently placed his hand upon my swollen middle and he smiled broadly as he felt them move.

“They are fine” I answered quietly. “But they miss their father. As do I.”

Thor looked at me full of sorrow before he hugged me gently. I hugged back just as tight even though Thor felt far too hot against my already warm body. As I did so I inhaled and smelled the scent of peppermint and something deeper…earthier. _Loki!_

“He is with you?” I asked Thor so quietly so the camera could not hear as I snuggled against his chest. I felt Thor stiffen before his arms gently squeezed me. I took that to be a yes.

I stepped back from and looked Thor in the eyes. “You will let Loki know how much I love him and miss him?”

Thor nodded. “Of course.”

“And Thor?” I asked. “I know everyone has their opinion about what is best for me right now. But you understand pregnancies. You understand this, the same – even better than Banner. You know why my temperature is high. You know what I need to fix it. Please allow me to see Loki.”

Thor looked at me solemnly.

“Please, Thor” I begged. “Please…if you knew Jane was suffering of this, you would wish to see her, to help her. Please allow me see Loki. Please.

“I vow I will do everything I can for you, Lady Molly.”

I nodded and went to sit back down on my bed as Thor headed for the door.

“Goodbye, Lady Molly” he said as looked me over once more.

“Goodbye, Thor” I replied and watched as he left the room.

 

 

 

 


	39. Lust Vs Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I just want to thank you all for reading, leaving comments or kudo's! I really appreciate the great response I've received on this story. :) xxx
> 
> Oh and on a side-note, the next chapter will contain smut.

Chapter 39 – Lust Vs Love

As Thor closed the door behind him I felt an overwhelming sense of grief. My breath caught in my throat as the door shut and I finally caved and let the tears run freely down my face. I began to cry, unable to keep the sense of loneliness and emptiness at bay any longer. I did not care that I was being watched, I did not care how I looked. I simply felt heartbroken and abandoned.

I stood crying and staring at the closed door for several minutes, hoping against hope that Loki would appear, that he would hold me and make me feel both whole and cool again as only he could. However, neither he nor anyone else came through the door. Giving up, I went to a far corner of the room and pressed my back against the wall and I gently slid down it, my hand just underneath my swollen stomach as I gently positioned myself into a crumpled heap upon the floor. I took great big gulping breaths but it made no difference, I could not control the tears from falling so I pulled up my knees as much as my swollen middle would allow and tucked my head down, trying to give myself some privacy to cry in. The scent of Thor was quickly leaving the room, and gradually my mind grew hazy once more. I eventually stopped crying, and raised my head and lowered my legs down. I stayed sitting on the floor in the corner, my back against the wall and my head lightly resting against it too. I undoubtedly looked a mess now, my face was red from crying, my eyes were glassy, my face still wet with the tracks of tears running down my cheeks unchecked and of course, I was still overwhelmingly warm and sweaty.

My eyes began to close as I slipped off into another sleep “Loki” I mumbled quietly, hoping someone watching would hear. “I want Loki…” My breathing grew deeper as I eventually slipped into another deep sleep.

 

***

 

“Molly, darling” cooed a smooth, deep voice from deep within the darkness.

I felt a shudder run through me as soon as I heard the voice.

 _I knew that soothing voice so well. Such a rich, enchanting tone the voice of darkness had. It was magical, enticing and could lure me to do just about anything…and, yet,_ I thought, _that voice was merely that, just a voice. I had been fooled before into thinking that voice would somehow come and welcome me, hold me, make love to me and embrace me.  But it always proved to be just a dream and nothing more..._

I stayed still, unwilling to let my hopes be raised only to be cruelly dashed by reality once more.

“Molly, darling” it cooed again and I felt him gently clasp my entire hand in his rather large one. As usual, the touch of darkness was warm – too warm on my already hot skin.

I sharply pulled my hand out of his grasp. “No” I stated flatly.

“No?” the darkness queried, a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Why ‘no’?

“This is another dream” I mumbled quietly. “You’ll go when I wake up… darkness will be gone.”

“Darkness?” asked the voice, with just a bare hint of mild curiosity in its rich, enchanting tone.

“Darkness is Loki…” I mumbled, just wanting to return to my untroubled dream. “Loki is darkness…”

There was silence for a while after that.

“You are half-asleep, Molly” said the darkness after several minutes of silence. “You must open your eyes and see for yourself. I, Loki, or ‘Darkness’ as you seem to call me, am here before you right now. Open your eyes, darling. Please, open your eyes for me.”

I sighed, knowing I could never ignore this voice. I would do this for him – hell, I would do anything for him. I opened my eyes slowly, the light making it difficult to open them fully. Three times I opened my eyes only to close quickly in response to what felt like a blinding light, but was in fact just the light bulb of the room. On the fourth time, I managed to open them all the way and keep them opened.

“That’s it darling, well done” said Loki softly.

I looked to my right to see Loki crouched down on the floor beside me, his emerald eyes alight with happiness. I studied him in silence before I threw myself at him, arms encircling him, holding him close “Loki!” I squealed out, my voice cracking in excitement. “Loki!”

Loki held me close to him, he gently shifted so that he was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and I hurriedly moved to sit sideways upon his lap, my arms still clutching tightly around him, unwilling to let him go. “Shhh, darling. It’s all right, I’m here” he whispered and softly stroked my hair as his other hand rubbed my lower back gently.

I loosened my grip around him and nestled my head upon his shoulder. “I missed you” I whispered.

“I missed you too” he responded, and gently stroked my cheek.

“You are really here?” I asked, my voice shaking. “This is not a dream?”

Loki tilted my head gently so I was staring into his emerald eyes, which were full of concern and love “I am here…this is no dream. You have my word, darling.”

I nodded, believing him completely and cuddled close to him once more.

I inhaled deeply by his neck and felt a stirring in my lower belly as the smell of peppermint and deep earth overcame me. I kissed his neck softly and felt the strongest urge to lick it, so I did. I trailed my tongue lightly across his neck, just over his pulse point. I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck and leave a glorious purple mark and was just about to do so when Loki shifted slightly.

Loki blinked rather stupidly as he looked down at me. He cleared his throat and smiled almost nervously. I smiled up at him innocently as though nothing untoward had just happened. Loki’s gaze flickered towards my middle and stayed there for several seconds. “How are they?” he asked quietly.

I gently guided his hand to my stomach and pressed it down upon the swell. “See for yourself” I replied.

Loki looked slightly uncertain for a few seconds as he kept his hand upon my bump. “Hello little ones” he finally said as he lowered his head a little towards my belly, his hand lovingly moved across the swell. “I’m your Papa. I cannot wait to see you both but for now your Mama is going to look after you…”Loki’s voice trailed off and he then gently whispered in a language I did not know or understand.

One of the twins gave a particularly sharp jab just under his hand. I watched as Loki’s face lit up in a bright smile. Just as that jab ended I quickly guided Loki’s hand a little further down my belly where there was another movement as the other twin adjusted to its sibling’s movement, before they both settled own once more.

“They are strong” Loki whispered as he looked down at me.

I nodded “Believe me, I’ve noticed.”

Loki chuckled as his hand still lovingly rubbed the swell of my belly. “You are bigger than when I last saw you” he added.

I frowned and shifted slightly. “Bigger?” I snapped.

Loki’s eyes widened as he realised his mistake. “No, darling…I – I just meant. Oh…you know. I-I mean… You look amazing, so beautiful” he said, offering me an apologetic smile as a pale blush appeared on his lilly-white skin. I rather loved when Loki got flustered. It made him seem more normal, more human to see his perfect façade slip every once in a while. And yet, his words stung this time round so I lapsed into silence.

I nodded and tried not to seem to hurt by Loki’s choice of words. However he must have noticed that I was unconvinced and he leaned down to press his forehead against mine. “You are beautiful, you will always be beautiful. I apologise that I hurt your feelings. I was overexcited to see that your pregnancy is progressing so beautifully but I should choose my words more carefully in future. I love you and would never purposefully hurt you.”

I smiled, _how could I possibly be mad after hearing that apology?_ “I love you too” I replied as Loki leaned in to kiss me. I kissed back rather roughly, eagerly wanting to explore more of Loki’s taste. Loki seemed surprised by my kiss and tried to soften it but I refused to give in and let my tongue skim across his lower lip before he finally opened his mouth and I quickly slid my tongue in. I heard Loki groan softly before he broke the kiss abruptly.

“Perhaps we should discuss about what happened with Paul and what is currently happening with you” he said quietly.

I shrugged almost carelessly and leaned in to kiss Loki again but he gently stopped me, his hands upon my shoulders. “I know you are finding it difficult to concentrate, Molly, but you must listen now, ok?”

I felt slightly hurt that Loki had ignored my attempt to kiss him but nodded, trying to focus on his words.

Loki looked down at me with a sweet smile upon his face, “That’s my girl” he said and gently wrapped his arms around me once more. I cuddled against him, my head resting upon his shoulder once more. One of his hands continued to gently rub my lower back before he spoke again “You are currently experiencing a high temperature, as well as a small appetite, an inability to focus and frustration am I right?”

There was silence for several seconds before I realised Loki was waiting for an answer from me. I nodded swiftly and for the briefest of seconds I thought I heard him suppress his odd laugh. However, when I looked up he was biting his lip as though to stop himself from laughing.

“Well, hot flushes, a change in appetite, mood swings and even an inability to focus can all be apparent in a human pregnancy” he said and my fingers began to idly toy with the leather and green material of his clothes. “Yet, you are experiencing most of these things at a very… extreme level, which is a cause for concern for Banner and the others.”

I paused and allowed time for Loki’s words to sink in to my mind “But you’re not concerned?” I eventually responded.

“I believe they are expecting this to be a straightforward pregnancy but they fail to take into account my own Asgardian and Jötunn heritage. In particular, the symptoms I just listed are very common during a Jötunn pregnancy and although it may be very frustrating for you, Molly, it is nothing to be really worried about. Your body is simply exhibiting all the signs of wanting to be claimed by your mate.”

I looked at Loki feeling even more confused and he grinned at me. “It’s nothing to be worried about, darling. Claiming is a very natural part of a Jötunn pregnancy. It usually occurs during the final trimester and means you bond with your chosen partner and you both leave a physical mark upon one another. Once bonded and each partner is marked it means that no other mate can stake their claim upon you. It essence, it is a way of claiming a lifetime ownership upon one another for everyone to see. You will always belong to your bonded partner and they will always belong to you.”

I listened with interest to what Loki said and smiled a little. _That’s exactly what I longed to do or have Loki do to me – even in my dreams, I longed for him to leave a mark upon me or I upon him._

Loki looked at me full of concern as he studied me over. “Does all of that make sense, darling?”

I nodded and smiled softly at Loki, “Yes…I thought I was going mad or something” I confessed and Loki kissed my cheek.

“I am sorry you were so confused. I did not wish to tell you as I did not know for certain if you would even go through it” Loki answered.

I nodded “I understand” I answered quietly. “But what does ‘bonding’ mean?”

Loki grinned mischievously at me “It means you make love with your chosen one until the heat upon your skin goes down. It can take up to three days for this to happen.”

“You have sex for three days!?” I exclaimed feeling utterly confused. “How is that even possible?”

“Ehehehe” Loki laughed which as usual made me smile. “No, darling, you do not have sex continuously. You can sleep, eat or drink in between.”

“Oh” I answered, feeling a blush form on my cheeks. “I see.”

For a while there was silence between us. Loki continued to rub my lower back and I nestled against his shoulder, deeply inhaling his wonderful scent with every breath. I began to feel a heat growing in the pit of my belly and I suddenly had the urge to start kissing Loki once more. I leaned in and gently kissed his neck. Loki’s hand froze upon my lower back and I felt his body stiffen. However I continued gently kissing my way up his neck and gently shifted my position so that I was straddling his waist.

“Molly” he whispered in a deep yet slightly croaky tone, half-lustful, half-urgently. One of my hands wandered down his chest slowly whilst the other went through his hair. Again he moaned quietly and I allowed my hand to lower down his stomach and palmed his manhood. I could already feel him hardening, even through his clothing. His breathing became more ragged and his eyelids fluttered. I was just about to undo his pants when both his hands suddenly encased my own. “Molly, stop” he growled quietly and I froze, looking at Loki confused.

“But, I thought you wanted - ” I began, my voice full of hurt.

“I do” Loki stated. “But we need to talk about what happened with Paul. You are driven by the need to be claimed right now and I do not wish to take advantage of you but I know, in a normal state, you would wish to know all of the truth of what happened that night before we had any physical contact.”

I nodded even though I was barely listening to Loki now. Instead I began to grind against one of his legs as my hands gripped his shoulders for balance. The action sent little thrills of excitement throughout my body and I could feel the heat start to form in my womanhood already. I continued to do this until a slight moan escaped my lips and Loki immediately froze.

“Molly!” he exclaimed. “Are you listening to what I’m saying?”

I continued to grind against his leg and Loki watched briefly, his eyes hungrily watching my breasts bounce up and down with every grind I made against his leg. I moaned softly, my finger nails starting to dig in to Loki’s shoulders. Loki shook his head as though to wake himself.

 “Molly, no!” he exclaimed again and removed my hands from his shoulders. I felt him shift slightly and gently move me so I was no longer sitting on his lap but on the floor. He stood up quickly and looked down at me, his face flushed. Suddenly I felt ashamed.

“You don’t want to be claimed by me” I stated quietly, feeling rejection wash over me.

“I do, Molly!” Loki cried out. “But you must understand first, ok? I know this is hard for you but you must focus now, darling. I need you to pay attention.”

I nodded once more and attempted to get up off the floor. Loki offered me his hand and I took it as he gently pulled me to my feet. I made my way to my bed and sat at the side of it and looked at Loki in silence.

“Thank you” Loki noted. “I know how much you longed to be claimed, Molly. But I simply cannot take advantage of that.”

I nodded and stared down at my hands, the heat through my body was unbearable now that Loki was so close. The instinct to have him right here and now was overwhelming any other thought or need in my body. I did my best to focus on Loki though. I knew this was so very important to him so I tried with all my might to concentrate.

“Do you remember that night with Paul?” Loki asked softly.

I nodded, of course I did. _How could I forget seeing my ex-fiancé being murdered by my current fiancé right in front of me?_

“Well, then you remember that I made it clear to Paul to stay away from you?” Loki asked.

I nodded once more. Oddly enough I did not care about what Loki did right now. I felt void of any emotion about that incident; all that was going through my mind was the burning heat that now seemed to be running through my very veins and the ache between my legs. How I longed to be touched by Loki. I squirmed uncomfortably as Loki continued and tried to focus once more.

“As the night ended, you went off with Darcy and I went with Thor. We talked briefly about a problem he was experiencing with Jane. Shortly after, Thor excused himself to go and talk to her directly. By then, most of the guests were leaving…” Loki’s voice trailed off and I looked up to see his eyes looked pained, almost ashamed. He turned his back on me and slowly stared pacing up the length of the room. I watched him with interest. I began to feel pity in the midst of my heat. I rarely see Loki as vulnerable as this, but when I do, it breaks my heart. My pity for Loki grew and as it did, the fog within my mind lifted and I was able to focus on Loki clearly. My love for Loki clearly outgrew my lust.

“However” he continued as he walked slowly. “I noticed Paul was still in the ballroom talking to a friend. They were both laughing at something Paul held in his hand. I walked over to them and was about to ask them to leave as the party was over, when Paul insisted I watch a video on his phone. I glanced quickly at the screen and realised it was the video that involved you…in that rather comprising position” Loki stopped walking and was looking straight ahead now. “They were both rather drunk and began teasing you, darling. Paul exact words were I ‘was about to marry a whore who carried some other man’s bastard.’ I admit I got mad at that, I asked the other guest to leave so I could talk to Paul in private. Paul was highly amused and began to spew vulgarities about you. Perhaps it was the alcohol involved but he seemed to think that it were funny. I grew angrier, and insisted he leave at once. However he merely laughed and then I lost my temper. I wanted to hurt him as he hurt you. I wanted him to feel the pain he had caused you, the damage he created by releasing such an intimate act for all to see…” Loki paused briefly. “I believe you know the rest.”

I lapsed into silence for some time, trying to mentally digest what Loki had told me into my dazed mind. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” I said quietly, after ten minutes of silence had passed and Loki still had not faced me.

“What?” Loki asked quietly as he turned around, his eyes were red and it was apparent he had been crying. My heart fell and I got up off the bed as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around him.

“Shh, sweetheart” I said softly. “It’s alright.”

Loki looked down at me in complete disbelief. “Molly, I killed a man because I could not control my temper!” he exclaimed, his hands running through his thick, raven hair. “I then almost seriously harmed you and our children because of the same reason!”

I shrugged. “But you did not” I answered calmly.

“I hit you so hard that you were lifted from the floor!” Loki bellowed, his eyes filling once more. “I watched you hit an ice sculpture and heard you scream as you turned blue. I heard your screams for our babies lives! I saw the panic in your eyes as you screamed for help…Molly, darling. I nearly killed all three of you.” Loki’s eyes overfilled and spilled down his cheek.

I watched helplessly as Loki cried and realised he was right. I suddenly had a flashback of that night as I lay in a crumpled heap by the ice statue, feeling the cold seep into my very bones desperately rubbing my swollen stomach, fearing the worst, terrified as Loki approached me…I never experienced such fear in my life.  “Yes, you did” I admitted. “And I was terrified of you in that moment.”

Loki blinked and looked at me with wide eyes. “I am so sorry, darling” he whispered and I could hear the pain and shame in his voice. He suddenly got down on his knees and hugged me around my middle, his head lightly resting against my swollen stomach before he gently pressed a kiss to it. “I’m sorry, Molly, darling. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he continued to whisper between gulps of breaths as he continued to cry. “I forgot who I was” he whispered, glancing up at me. I ran one of my hands through his thick, black hair affectionately.

“Loki, I forgive you” I whispered quietly. “But I cannot un-see or forget what you did. I worry for our children…what if you hurt them?”

Loki looked shocked at my words. “I would never - ”

I felt tears well up in my own eyes. “How can you be sure you won’t lose your temper with them?”

Loki looked at me as the tears fell freely once more. He suddenly placed both his hands on my swollen stomach and kissed it once more. “I will give up my magic” he said and looked at me earnestly.

 

 

 


	40. Claiming (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Just a brief warning that this chapter does contain smut - so take care when reading and all that jazz!
> 
> Oh and I'm also thinking of changing the name of this story from 'Excavations' to 'Darkness' but not to sure just yet. What do you think?
> 
> Also as usual, please feel free to leave comments! Thank you for reading! :) xxx

Chapter 40 – Claiming (I)

My hand froze as it ran through his thick raven hair. I looked down at Loki, my eyes wide in disbelief. “You would give up your magic?” I asked, thinking that I had misheard him.

Loki nodded, still down upon his knees, holding me around my middle, emerald eyes full of tears and desperation. “I will, darling, I promise I will! I will cease to use it immediately! I would never do anything that would risk hurting you or our children, you have to believe me!” The panicked tone in which he spoke startled me greatly.

I shook my head, “No, Loki, I would never expect you to do that!” I exclaimed. I could not even begin to try and comprehend what Loki would be like without magic. Sure, I would love him still, but magic made him happy, it gave him a sense of pride. It also fostered a sense of love and familiarity with his adoptive mother Frigga. I could not take away such a huge part of what made Loki, Loki.

Loki looked at my rounded belly and pressed his hands to either side of it once more. “I know you wouldn’t…but I would do it for you! For us!” he pleaded desperately through tears as looked up at me.

“I would never expect you to change who you are, Loki” I replied, trying to calm Loki down by starting to stroke his hair again. He looked so upset and it was hurting me greatly to see him in such distress.

“I am willing to change” Loki said quietly, tears streaming down his face. I gently wiped his cheek. “Please, Molly, I will do anything! You are my family - the only family I ever truly had. You understand me and love me. I will do whatever it takes; please just do not leave me alone again.”

I stared at Loki, so hurt and confused to see him such a state. Never had I seen him crumble to pieces like this. I had seen the occasional glimpse of the vulnerable Loki but now he was laying all his broken pieces out for me to see. “Leave you?” I asked, doing my best not to cry. I slowly kneeled down on the floor directly in front of Loki. “Why would I leave you?” I asked, looking into those deeply hurt emerald eyes.

“Because…” Loki whispered, as though he were ashamed to say the next part. “I-I am a monster” he finally choked out.

I shook my head, “Loki, stop it!” I demanded, refusing to hear him put himself down like that. “You're many things, but you are no monster!”

Loki looked surprised at my tone and briefly looked down, “I am a monster…I belong nowhere. I never had true friends in my entire life…even fewer people loved me. They always leave in the end...”

“Who’s they?” I asked as I gently wiped his cheeks again. It broke my heart see Loki so upset, but I knew he needed to express himself. For as long as I had known him I had never heard him so upset about anything.

“People” Loki whispered, his pupils blown wide as though tearing open a painful old wound. “Family…friends…they always go - any person I have loved. They always leave in the end…they say they’ll stay, but they always leave. I am always left alone. I convinced myself I was better off that way, that I were happier and independent to be unattached. Then I met you…you made me feel safe and happy. Molly, you are my home” he eyes flickered down to my bump. “You are my family. Please, do not leave me.”

I picked up Loki’s hands and clasped them tightly in my own. “Loki, you are my family. I will never leave you.”

Loki glanced into my eyes and they were still swimming in tears, I cradled his face before gently pressing his forehead to mine, looking straight into his eyes, trying to instil in him that I meant every word that I was saying. “I love you, Loki. I will never leave you” I pressed his had to my middle. “This is our future, we made these babies because we loved one another from the very first night we met, do you remember?” I asked, smiled lovingly at Loki.

Loki nodded, a small smile growing on his face. “I remember. You saved me that day…in more ways than one.”

I laughed “And you saved me. Sweetheart, I love and I will never leave you. We will have fights and yell but I will never leave. I promise.”

Loki’s smile grew more pronounced. “I love you, Molly. For what it’s worth, I will never leave you either. But if you feel more comfortable with me giving up my magic, I will do it, for us.”

I shook my head “I fell in love with you, tricks and all. I could never ask you to do such a thing – it’s part of who you are! And I love who you are…you need to work on your temper for me though. Promise me that.”

Loki smiled and then looked at me solemnly “I will do just that, Molly. You have my word.”

Still smiling, I reached out to wipe the last of the tears from Loki’s cheeks. However Loki gently clasped my outstretched hand and kissed it softly. I smiled at the gentle touch of affection and as he looked at the silver band with emerald upon it on my finger. He brushed it tenderly with a smile on his face. He then leaned in towards me and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but he did not. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his head upon my breasts, hugging me tightly, holding me close to him. I looked down at him and felt tears build again in my own eyes.

 _Loki was damaged, there was no denying that. And, yes, he did bring chaos as everyone warned me he would. But he was not evil. He only acted out of love, even if it meant exacting revenge on behalf of his loved ones or proving his worth to them. The truth of the matter was that he was a difficult man to love, he was odd, snarky, arrogant and judgemental. But he was beautiful too, smart, loyal and strangely vulnerable. Love was something he was unused to – I guess we both were._ _Banner, Rogers and the others were completely wrong about Loki. He was not using me. He was not planning to use our children as part of some revenge plot._

I laughed quietly as I stroked Loki’s hair. He looked up at me and I was glad to see that the tears had left his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“I think we might have just given whoever is watching us on CCTV quite a show” I said, smiling softly and nodding towards the camera in the corner.

Loki grinned “No, Molly darling, I hope you don’t mind but I tampered with the camera when Thor and I arrived” he said, his voice full of a slightly suppressed pride.

“What do you mean?” I asked, looking at him confused.

“Well, I had a feeling you were experiencing the need to be claimed and if I were to see you, you might not be able to control yourself sexually. I did not want that to be on full display for everyone else to see” Loki answered. “Right now, all that anyone watching us can see is us talking as normal.”

I blushed softly, “Oh, I guess that was a good idea, considering I did try to dry hump you not too long ago.”

Loki chuckled “Yes, but that was rather attractive and proves my point. No one else is allowed to see you like that, bar me. I take it as a compliment, really.”

I laughed “You do?”

Loki beamed rather proudly. "Why, yes, of course, darling! You have been experiencing this discomfort for some time now and yet, you held out for me. You waited to be claimed and bonded to me and no one else. I’m truly honoured.”

I blushed even more. “I did not wish to be around anyone else right now. They all smell weird. I only ever wanted you.”

Loki chuckled. “And I only ever want you” he said, before leaning up to kiss me and I kissed back rather softly at first. Gradually I increased the intensity of the kiss until our tongues began to intertwine. Loki’s hand gripped me tightly to him, one in my hair, cradling the back of my neck the other on my back pushing him close to him. My hands quickly began to roam all over Loki’s body and my breathing quickened. Loki laughed into the kiss before I grinned into it and gently broke it. I leaned in to Loki’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply _. Ah, perfect! The scent of peppermint and rich, deep earth._ I inhaled again, deeply enjoying the way he smelled and the effect it had on me. I felt my heart beat faster as I inhaled Loki’s scent and felt the urge to taste it once more. My mouth eagerly began to trail kisses along his neck. As usual the minute I started to kiss his neck I felt a burning urge to trail my tongue over it, and I did so, making Loki moan softly. I grinned as I felt the heat in my lower belly start to build. And then the desire to bite into his neck and leave a mark was over whelming again so I bit down gently and Loki shifted and shook his head.

I paused what I was doing and looked up at Loki. “A-am I doing it wrong?” I asked suddenly feeling self-conscious .

Loki smiled “No, darling. It’s just that there are two parts of claiming. Firstly the couple bonds which means the couple consummates their relationship first. Only then do they mark one another.”

“Oh…” I blushed softly, then smiled. “Makes sense, I guess” I added and leaned in to kiss him once more.

Loki gently griped my shoulders “Molly, wait.”

I groaned in complete frustration and Loki smiled softly. “There’s something else you should know” he began to explain. “Claiming is a lifetime commitment. In a way it is like marriage amongst the Jötunns – it’s probably more strict than marriage actually. Once you bond and then leave a mark on your partner, it is impossible for this claim or stake upon one another to be broken. It very animalistic in a way as you cannot ever divorce or separate. You cannot ever be sexually involved with another person ever again.”

“Why?” I queried.

Loki smiled and blushed a little. “You will be given some of my Jötunn blood and I, yours. Either blood will run in each others veins. Every year, upon this date we will renew it. It is a way of renewing our commitment but also acts as a deterrent against affairs. I will taste if you have ever been with another and you will too if I ever were with another.”

“Really?” I asked surprised.

Loki nodded and his face fell into a disappointed look. “Trust me, you will taste it right away. Listen Molly I understand it is a lot to take in. My Jötunn heritage sounds rather barbaric, I know… We can just make love and not claim. I would understand.”

I shook my head and stood up slowly. Loki stood up quickly and offered me his hand. I took it, smiling softly. Loki watched me with interest. “I want to do this, Loki. It is a part of your heritage and a part of who you are” I replied. “There is just one thing, I’m uncertain about if we’re being honest with one another.”

I thought I saw the briefest of frowns on Loki’s face but when I looked again it had vanished completely. “Of course, darling, ask as many questions as you need to” Loki answered.

I looked up at Loki and knew I had to be honest with him “I feel uncomfortable about what you said earlier, you know about ‘claiming ownership upon one another’. Does that mean that I actually belong to you – like a piece of property? Because I don’t want to end up complying to an outdated Jötunn claiming contract where the female belongs to the male and her place is to have babies and stay at home while the male goes out and has a life and works and whatever.”

Loki looked surprised at my comment but I was grateful he did not laugh. “No, Molly. Firstly, there are no male or female Jötunns. Remember, I already told you we are of the one sex.”

I blushed and smiled “Oh, yes, I had forgotten.”

“There is no ‘weaker sex’ as some claim there is here upon Midgard. Upon Jötunheim both sexes are equal, regardless of who carries the offspring. They see themselves as equal. I see you as my equal” Loki smiled softly. “Claiming ownership is just the technical term they use in the books that I researched but what it means is that we both are equally responsible for the other. It is similar to the mortal religious marital promise of ‘in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do us part.”

“Oh” I answered somewhat lamely. “That sounds more reasonable then.”

Loki grinned. “You are a strong, intelligent young woman, Molly. I will never treat you as my inferior or hold you back from experiencing what you want.”

“I just didn’t want to be held to an outdated promise. I understand now and I feel more comfortable.”

Loki smiled “I am glad you do. Remember, if at any point you wish to stop, just say so and we will. Essentially, this is a lifetime commitment. I will be yours just as much as you are mine. We will always belong to each other.” 

I smiled at Loki “Let’s do this, sweetheart” I answered feeling no hesitation any longer.

Loki grinned at me and there was no mistaking the lust and hunger in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me rather passionately. I kissed back hungrily and felt the heat in my skin surge and as I stood up and kissed him on my tip-toes. Loki grinned and bit down rather roughly on my bottom lip and I groaned, instinctively grinding my hips against him. He paused the kiss and quickly pulled my linen nightgown above my head, he inhaled sharply as he studied my semi-nude and for a brief second I became slightly self-conscious about my appearance in front of Loki. I suddenly remembered that my belly had indeed become more rounded since I last saw Loki, and I had the added stretchmark’s to prove it. I froze and looked uncomfortably up at Loki.

Loki looked at my middle as though transfixed “Vӕnn!” he exclaimed.

I blushed “Erm – what?” I asked, my voice unusually quiet.

He smiled and looked up at me once more “Do not blush, darling, you look beautiful!” he answered and I blushed even more.

He stepped closer and bended down to remove my shorts and underwear before tossing them aside. As he stood up he pressed a gentle kiss to my rounded middle before facing me with a rather loving smile. It occurred to me that this was a hugely important moment for Loki and therefore for me also. I made a mental note to remember every detail of this event for our future enjoyment. Loki grinned as he leaned in against me and inhaled by my neck. He moaned softly and ground his still clothed hips against me almost unconsciously.

I paused briefly as Loki inhaled again “What do I smell like?” I whispered and Loki chuckled before kissing my neck gently. I groaned, the need to actually be fucked by Loki growing stronger at that simple touch of affection. “You, darling, smell like the forests I used to explore when I was young and ... you smell like, those freshly baked cupcakes you always bake at home. You smell intoxicating, Molly” he said quietly into my ear.

I smiled as Loki licked my neck and felt my legs quiver. I never felt such a heavy desire to have sex before. “What do I smell like, darling?” he asked quietly as his hands slid around my back.

I shivered and tried to focus on Loki’s question “You? You smell like peppermint and earth” I mumbled. “Deep, rich earth.”

Loki chuckled “Is that so? How rather odd…I cannot imagine how earth smells so appealing.”

I nodded “It is very appealling. It reminds me of being young and playing in the fields near my house. I used to try and grow flowers in the earth. That smell makes me happy and makes me feel young again.”

Loki grinned. “You are young, Molly. I am glad I can make you feel that way. I intend to make you feel so good, darling. I will give you all the pleasure in the world” Loki whispered in my ear and gently undid my bra. He removed it slowly and set it aside. I reached forward and intended to start to undo his clothes but he stopped me softly. “No, darling, you go make yourself comfortable on the bed, I will take off my clothes.”

I smiled and went to my bed and tried not to watch Loki undress open-mouthed like I was a horny teenager. Instead I was struck by how I needed to present myself. I suddenly went on all fours, presenting my rear to Loki when he turned around and saw me on the bed. I don’t know why I did it. I just felt I had to do it. And when Loki turned around I heard him gasp quietly and I smiled, knowing instinctively I had done the right thing.

“How did you know how to present yourself?” Loki asked.

“I-I just felt I had to do it this way” I explained and honestly, I did not even feel embarrassment. I then lowered my head and shoulders forward so that I was somewhat bowed, only my ass remained upright.

I felt Loki get on the bedside me. He stroked the curve of my ass “Are you sure, Molly? Once we begin, there is no going back.”

“Loki…uh, fuck!” I panted, positively radiating heat at this point. “Please, sweetheart. I want this.”

Loki growled and I felt him grip my hips with both of his hands. “Such a dirty mouth, darling. Yet soon you will be stripped of the power of speech as you are consumed by pleasure. Any last words, darling?”

I groaned feeling completely frustrated by Loki’s teasing. I grinded my hips back against Loki. His cock was already hard with equal excitement and he began to rub it against my ass. He moaned and continued the action softly. “Fuck me. Mark me. Claim me.” I demanded and Loki’s moan turned into a growl.

I felt his hand dip down in between my legs and gently trace a finger across my outer lips. He then dipped one finger into my womanhood and I groaned again. “More” I whispered desperately.

Loki complied and added a second finger into my womanhood and twirled them, I barely had time to react when I felt a third finger being added and I let out a soft keening cry. Loki moved his fingers within me, steadily in and out, stretching my walls and switching to scissoring movements. I bit my bottom lip to stop any more cries of pleasure falling from my lips.

 “You…are…ready?” Loki grunted, each word sounding as though it were an extreme effort.

“Yes!” I cried shrilly, absolutely quivering with the desire for more than just Loki’s fingers.

Loki removed his fingers and for a brief second I thought he was planning to stop altogether. I moaned wantonly, hating having to wait. I wandered briefly what Loki was doing and then felt his fingers gently press within my walls once more. I realised he was collecting my own arousal on his fingers and then rubbed it over his cock. I tried to look back to watch him but my neck couldn’t turn far enough nor could I see passed my swollen belly when I tried to look down past my legs.  

My knees started to shake and I wandered how long I could stay in this position but then I felt Loki move once more. He lined up his cock against my outer lips and gently pressed the tip of it inside of me. He gripped my hips tight and with one deep thrust filled me to my hilt and knocked the very breath out of my lungs. My mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure. _But, hell did it feel good, so utterly satisfying to be filled by Loki!_ I grappled the sheets beneath me tightly catching my breath as Loki pulled out before sharply slamming back in and this time I screamed.

“Oh, fuck!” I cried.

“Exactly” Loki grumbled and I felt him grip my hips tighter and before I knew it he was picking up the pace. He was moving so quick that I had the breath knocked out of me with every thrust back inside me. With me on all fours and Loki fucking me from behind, he was able to reach a deep as yet unexplored angle within me that sent jolts of pleasure through me with every thrust he made. This was anything beyond like the sex we ever had before and I knew he was trying to make me come as quickly as possible and I nearly was too.

Bliss was all that went through my mind and body. Pure, undiluted, electrifying bliss that was about to peak at any second. Everything was a blur as I screamed out Loki’s name as pleasure washed over me and my body spasmed in pleasure, my knees weak and finally crumbling but Loki was already holding me in support to ensure that I did not land on my swollen middle. He gently shifted me so that I was on my side as my body still twitched in the after effects of my orgasm.

Gradually my orgasm faded and I felt Loki still hard inside me. He was shallowly thrusting into me now as he pressed soft kisses to my neck. Once he felt my body relax he began moving faster again and suddenly I realised he had held back his own orgasm so that I could safely enjoy my own. I felt strangely elated knowing that Loki would sacrifice his pleasure to ensure my happiness and I started groaning again, knowing this would encourage him. He moaned and moved faster and I clamped my walls tightly around his cock and his breath quickened and before either of us expected it, he came, and as he did so he bit my shoulder sharply. I cried out at both the sensation of being bitten and by the feel of the warm liquid releasing within me in spurts. I groaned and shivered and Loki continued subtly rocking his hips until every last drop of his seed was spent deep within me.

Once finished I lay catching my breath “You know, I’m already pregnant” I said with a smile. “You don’t have to ensure not a drop of you is wasted.”

I heard Loki chuckle quietly from behind “It’s a Jötunn thing. I am to give it all to you. Every. Last Drop.” He added quietly and kissed his way up my back with every word. He paused when he reached my shoulder and lapped at the slight trail of deep crimson that flowed from the wound.

“I thought you said, we couldn’t mark one another until we had sex first?” I asked.

I felt Loki press his lips to my shoulder and kiss the wound gently. “I apologise darling, my animal nature got the better of me. We will formally mark one another later.”

“Later?” I asked bemused and turned on my back to face Loki.

“Oh, yes” Loki said with a smile as he pressed his hand to my forehead. “You have still a good way to go before you cool down enough to begin marking one another.”

I grinned and looked up at him.  “What are we waiting for?” I asked.  

 

 

 

 


	41. Claiming (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I just want to warn those of a squeamish disposition that this chapter includes blood and smut. 
> 
> Also, on another note, I seriously can't believe this story has 191 kudo's! I never thought I would get 1 let alone this many!  
> I am truly grateful for those who read the story, leave kudo's or comments. I really appreciate it so thank you guys so much! :) xxx

Chapter 41 – Claiming (II)

Loki grinned lasciviously down at me before removing his hand from my forehead and gently kissed it. “We have plenty more to do before we get you cooled down” he said, his voice so deep, it practically purred.

I grinned, but felt a little guilty. Perhaps it was the pregnancy, but I felt so tired from our sex already that I really did not know how I would continue. My limbs in particular felt slightly sore from being on all fours earlier. 

However Loki must have caught the slightly doubtful look on my face. “Are you sure you wish to do this?” he asked, a flicker of disappointment flashing across his emerald eyes.

“Of course!” I answered and defiantly made an effort to sit up. However my legs shook slightly and my upper arms and shoulders felt stiff. I grimaced and immediately tried to turn it into a bright smile.

Loki was as ever watchful and not so easily fooled. He looked me over in concern. “What is it you are not telling me, Molly?” he asked, all playfulness gone from his voice. “Is it the babies? Are you - ?”

I raised my hand and cut Loki off before he panicked himself “I’m fine!” I insisted and Loki raised an eyebrow, displaying his obvious doubt. “Ok, well, I just feel slightly tired – not that I want to sleep or anything! I just mean my limbs feel a bit stiff is all.”

Loki’s face broke into what was evidently a relieved smile. “Oh, Molly, darling, of course they are. I did not mean to keep you up on all fours for so long, but you just looked so delicious! I should be taking better care of you.”

I sighed as I looked at him “Don’t be silly. I was the one who went into that position. And you don’t have ‘to take care of me’!”

Loki shook his head, a defiant gleam in his eyes “You are my fiancé, soon to be wife and soon to be my claimed partner. That means we are committed to one another. Therefore I will take care of you whether you like it or not, especially while you are pregnant!”

“But I - ” I attempted to argue back but was cut off completely.

“I know, you do not wish to be controlled nor would I ever do that. But you must let me help you Molly. We are in this together, are we not?” Loki asked.

I nodded and realised Loki was right. I would need to be more willing to let Loki help me. After all, I would always wish to help him no matter what, therefore I had to grant him the same allowances.

Loki smiled and sat upright. I attempted to follow but he gently pushed me by my shoulders back down again. “No, darling” he said “Just lay back, relax and enjoy.”

I lay back against the bed once more and Loki gently kissed my lips. It was soft, sweet kiss and when Loki broke it, he looked angelic, his eyes soft and alight with happiness. “Will you please let me take care of you for once?” he asked in a patient tone.

I nodded and Loki’s smile grew more pronounced. He repositioned himself by the end of the bed and gently parted my legs. He kneeled between them and I glanced down to see Loki looking over me with such a raptured, entranced gaze. It made me feel so exposed to see him looking at me in that way – not just because I was naked – no, it was as though he were seeing every single part of my soul, both the good side and the bad. When he stopped staring over my body he looked up at me with an almost delirious expression.

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me?” he queried and before I could even answer he was lowering down before my body and pressing urgent kisses and nips upon my neck. He quickly worked his way down my neck, lightly trailing across my collar bone with his tongue and paused when he came to my right breast. He raised one hand and gently placed it on the fleshy mound. He opened his palm and encased as much of my breast as could before squeezing it gently. My breasts had been sensitive throughout my pregnancy but now that I had reached my final trimester they felt so tender, so full and heavy. I groaned quietly, my eyelids fluttering at the touch.

“These are looking ready” Loki commented. I made no answer as Loki had gently squeezed the tender mound again and I moaned once more. “I must admit darling, they even exceeded my expectations. They are quite simply a work of art.”

I groaned as Loki began playing with my breast in earnest now, swirling the pad of his thumb around the nipple and gently squeezing and pulling the hardening nub. I knew Loki was playing gently but somewhere in the back of my mind I felt that this was wrong. I tried to remember why I felt this way but Loki was suddenly placing his mouth at my nipple and I temporarily went into a complete mind-blank. He gently nibbled at the nipple with his teeth before sucking on it and I groaned, arching into him. _Gods that felt so good!_ Loki continued to gentle suckle and suddenly it dawned on me what was wrong.

“No, stop!” I suddenly burst out, my hand sharply tugging on his hair to pull him away. “Stop it, Loki!”

Loki immediately stilled and looked up at me with panic flickering in his eyes. “What’s wrong, darling!? Did I hurt you?”

I shook my head and tried to breathe properly to get my erratic heartbeat under control. “No…” my voice trailed off as I tried to gather my thoughts. “When I was away from Stark Towers I read some books about pregnancy and aftercare and stuff. I read somewhere that breast play can be bad. It can release some chemical…” my words trailed off once more as I tried to remember what that chemical was but I could not remember it. “Anyway, you can induce labour by doing this!”

Loki paused and looked down at my breasts and then back up to me “You read baby books?”

I frowned, “Of course, I did. I want to be prepared for our twins! Besides, that’s not the point I’m making here. No breast play until after their born” I said and watched as Loki smiled.

“You must show these books to me. I would like to learn as well and be prepared. And in this case, breast play is nothing to worry about” he answered with a confident smile.

I rolled my eyes, laughing at how stupid we sounded to be talking of this right now. “Fine, I’ll show them to you. Perhaps you could even do some of the breathing exercises with me? But are you sure it’s ok?” I added.

Loki grinned. “I would love to run through these exercises with you when you return to your normal temperature. I am glad you are letting me become more involved. And yes, this type of play is ok for you. My magic is protecting the babies. They are safe and this,” Loki gently placed his hand upon my left breast, “will not harm them in any way. I promise you.”

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I nodded and allowed Loki to continue once more.

“You will be a wonderful mother” Loki whispered. “You are already thinking about what is best for them.” Before I could even respond Loki continued doling out lavish attention upon my breasts until I was a panting, sweating mess. I realised I was hissing and moaning like a cat in heat and started to laugh at the thought.

Loki paused from suckling on my other breast and looked up at me with a devilish grin, “Something funny, darling?” he asked in a rather smooth tone as though we were both playing scrabble and not in such intimate passions.

“I sound like a cat in heat” I giggled.

“Ehehehehe” he laughed and as usual, I laughed with him. “I guess you do…but such a pretty kitty” he cooed and squeezed both my breasts. My back arched and I moaned deeply within my chest, causing a purr-like rumble to rise from my throat

I laughed even harder and shook my head, looking at Loki as I wiped a tear of laughter from my eye. “I look like a fat, ginger house cat” I paused my eyes going wide “Oh my god, I’m Garfield!” I exclaimed and Loki looked at me as though I was mad.

“Who?” he queried, looking utterly lost by my comment.

“You’ve never heard of Garfield?” I asked as I looked down at Loki in disbelief. He shook his head and my mouth dropped open. “You know the ginger cat…hates Monday’s?”

“Why would a cat hate Monday’s?” Loki asked sounding even more confused.

I started to giggle once more at Loki’s expression. “Nevermind” I laughed. “Continue, please.”

Loki smirked and licked between my breasts “Now darling, I don’t see you as a fat ginger cat. No, I see you as a red haired goddess with, I admit, a rather glorious pussy I am dying to pet…” his voice trailed off and suddenly I felt the fingers of his hand dart between my legs and stroke my outer lips once vertically. I shuddered at the touch, so sensitive from the heat still radiating from my body.

“However,” Loki whispered as he raised his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean of my desire,“I must focus my attention on this marvel first.”

I looked down at Loki quizzically and watched as his hands came on either side of my belly and rubbed it tenderly. His eyes were bright and alight and he slowly pressed his head down and gently kissed his way down over my bump and passed my bellybutton. His fingertips began to trace the faint purple lines that were here and there but mostly at the sides of my stomach, that were evidence of my stretching skin. He slowly traced his tongue across each and every stretchmark and I lay there almost nervously as Loki administered special care to each mark.

“Beautiful” Loki whispered as he finished and looked at me with a soft smile.

I realised I was blushing as I shook my head. “No, they’re horrible. I might try a few different creams or oils to see if I can get rid of them.”

“Why would you do that!?” asked Loki his voice suddenly sounding angry, looking truly horrified.

“They’re gross, Loki” I said simply.

“Darling, how can you call these lines ‘gross’?” Loki asked, a small frown on his face as he traced one idly with his fingers. “I love them, please do not erase them from your body! Each one is proof of our children you carry, they are to be cherished! Each is an honorary badge that you should take pride in having. I love them, please do not get rid of them” he repeated again, his eyes desperate.

“Are you serious?” I asked, still feeling embarrassed that my body was doing nothing but stretching and Loki still looked glorious.

Loki nodded and kissed a stretchmark at random again.

“Fine” I sighed. “I won’t get rid of them.”

Loki beamed and gently kissed his way further down my stomach and just under it. He paused when he reached my mound and for a second I wondered what he was thinking as he looked down at it. He then leaned in and pressed his head between my thighs and inhaled deeply.

“LOKI!” I exclaimed surprised by the unexpected explicit act.

Loki grinned up at me from between my legs. “I can feel the burning heat already emitting from your womanhood. I wonder….”his voice trailed off as I looked down at him.

“Wonder what?” I asked, impatient for him to touch and fill my core once more.

 “I would love to take you in my Jötunn form as this is a Jötunn tradition” Loki stated, his eyes hopeful. “I may even be able to cool you down faster. What do you think?”

“You would protect the babies from the cold seeping in to them?” I asked pensively.

Loki nodded “Yes, of course. You would feel the slight cold of my touch but not fully, they would not feel any cold. I will ensure it…what do you think?”

I smiled. “Only if you can turn me too” I replied.

Loki’s eyes widened and his face broke into a happy smile. “You would like to try that for me?”

“Of course I would,” I answered, “so long as it does not harm me or the babies.”

“It will not” Loki promised. For a second I thought Loki’s eyes filled but next thing he had them closed and was whispering quietly to himself in a language I did not understand. I watched transfixed as Loki’s skin gradually turned blue, with fine dark blue ridges spaced periodically across his body. He opened his eyes which were now amber and looked at me almost nervously.

I smiled down at him. “You look beautiful, sweetheart” I whispered and his eyes filled up.

“You’re the first person to ever say that to me when I change into this form” he said quietly. “Thank you, Molly…you look beautiful too. Blue is a rather fetching shade on you.”

I looked down quickly and realise my own body was as blue as Loki’s. I raised my arms and saw the same fine, dark blue ridges that covered Loki’s body, cover mine also. I could not help but stare at my now blue, swollen stomach and touched it hesitantly. I still felt hot, my temperature had not gone down. Loki’s spell was just an illusion, I realised. I smiled as I felt the twins twitch slightly in my womb, obviously unaware of what had just happened to their mother.

Loki then started to gently kiss his way up my inner thighs. He pressed his mouth to my sex and his tongue swept across it in one lick. I mewled quietly, already so sensitive and felt Loki laugh. He continued, adding his fingers to gently part my lips and then swirled his tongue around the walls of my womanhood. I shuddered and instinctively clamped down my thighs around Loki’s head, encouraging his actions. His thumb found my clit and began to rub it gently at first, creating a steady ripple of excitement that was my orgasm building in my lower belly. Suddenly his hands flew to my thighs and none to gently placed each of my legs over his shoulders. I cried out at the unexpected action and at how Loki had effortlessly pulled me slightly down the bed doing this action, while he still lavished me with his mouth. This new, deep angle caused me to moan deeply, his tongue having replaced his thumb at my clit. He alternating between licking and softly biting on my clit, whilst working two of his fingers in and out of my womanhood, occasionally he would pause to stretch or rub my walls. Loki was making the most obscene moans I had ever heard. Within seconds I came with a cry of surprise, my vision blurring with the impact of my orgasm. I lay catching my breath when Loki stood up and walked around the side of my bed. I groggily opened my eyes after what was undoubtedly one of the best orgasms I ever had.

Loki sat on the side of my bed, near my head and reached out to stroke the side of my face. “You are starting to cool” he whispered as he stroked my cheek softly.  “Though we still have far to go.”

I nodded my eyes flickering closed. “Mmhmm” was I all I managed in reply.

“How do you feel, Molly?” Loki asked softly.

“Oh…thoroughly fucked” I answered, which made Loki chuckle.

“I imagine so but you are doing so well, darling. A mortal going through a Jötunn claiming whilst in her last trimester is no easy task. I am proud of you. I will go and supply us with some food and water. Then I suggest you sleep for a while, we can pick up where we left off later” Loki said quietly. He pulled up a lose linen blanket around me and tucked it up over my swollen belly. “Keep somewhat covered for now, Molly. You should not get too cold too quickly.”

I nodded, feeling immensely tired. I watched blearily eyed as Loki walked to the door. He knocked three times upon the closed door and it slowly opened. I watched as Thor entered the room, a tray laden with food in his arms. Thor kept his eyes adamantly upon the floor and I realised Loki must have told him what to expect when he entered the room. Thor passed the tray to Loki, freezing temporarily when he caught sight of Loki’s outstretched arms but making no comment.

“How fares she?” I heard Thor ask quietly.

“She is barely starting to cool, but it is a start” I heard Loki reply as he took the tray from Thor.

“The others know that you have tampered with their CCTV device” Thor said quietly.

Loki shrugged, clearly feeling no guilt. “Molly is going through an extremely difficult time. I do not wish for her to be oggled at while she goes through claiming, Thor. She is not an animal to be put on display for all to see. She deserves privacy.”

“I understand brother, but what will I tell them? Dr. Banner, in particular, wants to know what you are doing” said Thor gruffly.

Loki was silent for the briefest of seconds before he answered confidently. “Tell them the truth, Thor. Then they will understand she needs privacy. Give Dr. Banner the texts I procured on claiming, he will then know it is a real Jötunn occurrence.”

“As you wish brother” Thor said and quickly backed out the door. “Look after her.”

“I intend to” Loki whispered as Thor shut the door and left Loki and I alone again.

As Loki approached the bed I made no attempt to look as though I had overheard the conversation between the two brothers. My heart, however, was filled with pride that Loki was so invested in my privacy. I sat up slowly and Loki propped up all my pillows behind me before he placed a tray of food in front of me.

“Eat, darling” he said quietly. “You will need it.”

I nodded and picked away at the food as Loki watched. Once finished Loki set the tray aside and came back to rearrange the pillows so that I could lie down comfortably on my left side. Once again, Loki tucked me in with the linen blanket and gently wrapped an arm around me. His hand stayed over my swollen middle almost protectively. I gently looked up so I was facing him as I started to doze. Loki’s eyes were wide and showed no sign of sleepiness.

“Are you not tired?” I asked sleepily as I looked up at him.

Loki chuckled quietly “Why must you always stubbornly fight sleep, Molly? I am fine, it is customary for the Jötunn that carries the offspring to sleep as they are the ones that need to conserve their energy the most. Their partner protects them as they sleep. They keep an eye out so that their claiming remains uninterrupted.”

“So you cannot sleep?” I asked groggily, my eyebrows arching in concern.

Loki kissed my forehead, a smile on his face. “It is nothing to worry about, Molly. You need your rest more than I. Besides, I cannot risk anyone else sneaking in here to claim you if I were to sleep now, can I?”

I laughed quietly and nodded. I briefly thought that this was a waste of time. After all, I had no doubt in my mind that Thor was standing guard just outside the bedroom door to stop any unwanted intruders, so Loki could sleep if he wanted to. But as I began to drift off, I realised that Loki needed to abide to his Jötunn nature and if that meant staying awake to ‘protect’ me, so be it.  My eyes already felt heavy and I felt comfortable and relaxed with Loki by my side and food in my belly. I fell asleep to the sound of Loki’s steady breathing and the feel of him almost shielding my body with his own, one of his hands protectively on my bump.

***

The next 60 hours passed in what only can be described as a sexual blur. My appetite for Loki never wavered though my physical strength may have at times. Loki in his Jötunn form was pretty much a wild, untameable animal and I did my best to keep up with him even though he knew I struggled to match his pace. I was amazed by his stamina; his cock alone was hard for most of that time and not once did Loki show signs of wanting to stop or to sleep. He never once complained when I showed signs of tiredness and remained steadfast by my side as I slept for three to four hours at a time before waking up and starting again. He was ever so patient with me and encouraged me to rest or sleep when I needed. He also ensured I remained well fed and hydrated each day. Thor was always waiting on the other side of the door when Loki knocked. Both men spoke in silent tones as Loki exchanged the empty food tray for a full one. Thor always asked about me during those interactions and Loki would always say I was steadily improving.

By the end of the second day, Loki actually allowed Thor to see me. I was currently half-asleep with a linen blanket covering my body. Thor smiled as he approached me and I smiled drowsily back.

“How do you feel, Lady Molly?” Thor asked quietly.

I smiled up at him. “Actually, I feel a lot better. My mind isn’t so hazy anymore and my temperature seems to be going down” I answered.

Thor beamed. “That is joyous news! I will look forward to tell the others – they were so worried. Darcy, especially, is beside herself. Though no doubt, she would find the fact that you are blue quite amusing!”

I giggled knowing Darcy would find it funny. “Tell her I’m fine, Thor” I whispered. “And that I’ll see her soon.”

Thor smiled but seemed hesitant to come any closer to me. Perhaps because of Loki’s amber eyes watching us closely. It was as though Loki was poised to attack if Thor got too close to me.

“I look forward to seeing you up and about soon” Thor declared. I smiled and waved at Thor before he left. I knew Loki was simply ‘protecting’ his mate. It was in his nature to do so.

By the approach of the third day my temperature had dropped completely back to its usual self. We had just finished having our final bout of sex, where I had literally came so hard I temporarily blacked out as my orgasm hit me. Loki was there when I slowly woke up, with a glass of water in his hand and a soft look of concern on his face. I sat up rather slowly. Loki helped me and placed a number of pillows around me to ensure I could sit upright comfortably.

“Are you alright darling?” Loki asked as he passed the water to me.

I sipped the water and nodded. “Mmhmm” I answered. “I’m fine.”  Truthfully I was over-fucked and burned out from sex. I had lost count of the times I came by Loki’s cock, mouth or fingers and I doled out equal treatment on Loki. We pretty much had sex all around the room over the last three days, in various positions, undoubtedly sounding like wild animals.

Loki raised his hand to my forehead once more. “You are back to your old self again” he commented. “Blacking out can happen. It means your partner was very thorough in bonding with you.”

“In other words, you quite literally consummated the fuck out of our relationship?” I asked politely.

Loki erupted into peels of laughter as he took the glass of water from me and placed it on the bedside table. “Yes, I guess, I was rather adamant I do this to perfection” he admitted. “I read that inducing blackouts in a partner is a sign of strength and vitality” Loki added looking rather smug.

I laughed at his expression as my hand rested on my bump. The twins were becoming quite active. “Congratulations, you are quite the alpha male.”

Loki chuckled “You were quite dominant yourself, during our sessions” Loki commented and I grinned. I admit I had been rather rough with Loki during the last three days – he had the scrapes and bruises to prove it. It was as though we simply caved in to our animal natures. Loki’s hand rested now upon mine on my bump. “Are you ready to be marked now, darling?”

I nodded and Loki kissed my cheek before he moved back down the bed. He gently prised my legs apart and kneeled between them. “Now, as you know I am going to taste some of your blood before I mark you, darling, alright?”

I nodded, “I remember” I whispered.

Loki bent down between my open legs and gently nibbled on my upper inner right thigh, he began by softly kissing the skin with the occasional nip of flesh. My leg twitched and Loki held it steadily. I felt a sudden bite down on the skin and I gasped quietly at the sharpness of the cut. I watched half-dazed as I Loki’s head bobbed sucking the blood from my cut. He did this for a minute in silence until he stopped and whispered quietly. He then pressed his hand to the cut and I felt the wound heal itself.

He then crawled back up to the top of the bed. I looked at him and he smiled at me softly. There was a small crimson droplet in the corner of his check. This contrasting with his blue skin and amber eyes made him look slightly scary, like some wild animal had replaced the Loki I knew.

“Now, I mark you permanently” Loki added. His hand gently went to slightly left of my breast. I realised he was feeling for my heartbeat. Once he found it he looked at me, his eyes seemingly asking for permission. I nodded and he quickly produced a thin, dark object with a rather sharp, pointed end from thin air. It sort of looked like a pen.

I looked at Loki curiously. “Normally Jötunns use their nails to mark their partners” Loki explained “but they have much thicker skin than yours so I decided to use this instead.”

Loki pressed his hand down upon my chest, right above my beating heart. I felt a cooling sensation and knew he had magically numbed the area so I would feel no pain, for which I was grateful. I watched as he dug the object into my skin and clearly inscribed the word ‘eiga’ upon my skin. I felt no pain but watched as my skin tore and bled as Loki scratched in the word. It made me feel slightly nauseous. 

Loki looked up at me once done. “I will bandage it up once you taste and mark me. It will heal but it will forever bear those words.”

I nodded feeling suddenly nervous. Loki smiled kindly. “Your turn, Molly” he whispered.

I smiled nervously back at Loki. “Just taste me from wherever you feel like” Loki explained. I nodded feeling sick about what I had to do next but knowing I had come too far to back down. I looked Loki over carefully trying to find a place where I could bite him easily. Eventually Loki, took pity upon me and interrupted the silence.

“If you like, darling” he said and offered his arm to me. I looked at him, completely unsure if I could actually bite him.

Loki smiled patiently and then bit his own arm, just by his wrist. I gasped as I watched him. “Just drink darling, pretend it’s tea. The most important thing is you drink. It does not matter if you or I break the skin as you will be marking me anyway later.”

Loki held up his wrist to my mouth and I looked at the oozing liquid feeling nauseous. I held my breath and closed my eyes and hesitantly pressed my mouth to his open wrist. I quickly tasted a warm copper and tried not to gag as I swallowed the salty, thick liquid. I drank it briefly before pulling my mouth away. But Loki had a grip against the back of my head and refused to let me stop. “No, darling you have to drink more than that. You are drinking for three” he said, his voice quiet but encouraging.

I nodded and tried to keep drinking the warm, crimson liquid. I must have drank steadily for three minutes, the blood flowing freely from Loki’s wrist so that I did not have to suck upon it, it simply flowed freely into my mouth. Once finished Loki pulled his wrist away and magically healed it straight away.

“Well done, darling” Loki whispered and then handed me the pen-like sharp object.

I took the pen with slightly shaking hands. “So I write the words, above your heart exactly as you did with me?” I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper.

Loki nodded and shifted slightly so that his chest was in front of me. I took a deep steadying breath and felt for his heartbeat as I pressed my hand to his chest. I felt the steady but fast rhythm of Loki’s heartbeat beneath my palm. I guessed he was as nervous as I was but still determined. I paused just as I was about to start. “Wait, you never numbed your own skin” I said, my eyes darting up to Loki.

He smiled softly at me. “I do not need to. I promise it will only hurt me slightly” he assured me.

I looked at him doubtfully. “Are you sure? I really don’t want to hurt you.”  

He chuckled “You won’t.”

My hand shakily pressed down into Loki’s skin and I saw a drop of scarlet ooze out. I started shaking uncontrollably. “I don’t know if I can do this, Loki” I whispered, terrified in case I hurt Loki or worse yet, messed up the marking so that he would be scarred for life with a mistake.

“Shh, darling” Loki cooed and pressed his hand upon my shaking wrist. He steadily kept a tight grip on my hand and helped me etch the word ‘eiga’ upon him. I eventually managed to do it, taking my time. It was not as elegant as Loki’s but it was legible at least.

Loki looked at our markings with an almost proud smirk. “Now no-one can ever tear us apart” he said as a rather wicked smiled lit up his blue features that contrasted almost eerily with his amber eyes that seemingly burned with a sense of victory.

 

 

 

 


	42. Home

Chapter 42 – Home

After the claiming and bonding session were finally over, Loki changed both of us back to our usual skin tones. Truth be told I was rather glad to see Loki’s emerald eyes and lily white skin once more. It was not as though I found Loki in his Jötunn form horrible, on the contrary I found him rather beautiful and exotic. Yet, as we tasted and marked each other I felt a strange unease. In the last three days, I realised Loki had a wild, animalistic almost savage side that was undoubtedly sexy yet proved that Loki was more powerful than I ever thought. He was more than just a god, he was also a wild animal.

“Now, darling, all set” Loki claimed as he set a bandage upon the now healing scars of ‘eiga’ that was my permanent reminder that I was forever tied to Loki.

I smiled and made an effort to sit upright. “Does it hurt?” Loki asked.

I shook my head as I stood up and stretched. “What?…oh, no. It doesn’t. I’m sorry sweetheart I was miles away dreaming” I answered.

Loki chuckled. “That’s quite understandable. Why don’t you go get cleaned up and dressed and I’ll go inform Dr. Banner that you are feeling better?”

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom. “Loki?” I called out after him.

Loki who had been approaching the door stopped and turned around. “Yes, darling?” he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and smiled at him. “I love you.”

Loki beamed. “I love you too, Molly” he answered and I waved him goodbye.

I showered quickly in the bathroom enjoying the feel of the hot water easing my sore muscles. The last few days felt like an intense body workout that left me drained of energy. Once done, I quickly dried myself off and caught a glimpse of my naked self in the mirror. I paused staring at my body with my mouth wide open. I had scrapes and bruises all over my arms and legs and realised why my body felt so sore. I had been marked by Loki in more ways than one. I changed into jeans and my favourite hoodie that Loki had set aside for me. I quickly braided my long red hair back from my face and stared at myself once more in the mirror. I looked and felt more human than I had in a long time. I was no longer burning too hot and my skin was no longer flushed but back to its pale self.

I stepped out from the bathroom to find Dr. Banner and Thor waiting with Loki for me in the room. The first thing I noticed was that Loki must have cleaned the room with magic as the bed was dressed and the sheets looked clean. Also the heavy scene of sex was gone from the air and was replaced by a clean, fresh linen smell.

“Lady Molly!” boomed Thor and made his way over to me. “You are looking yourself once more!”

I hugged him tightly and smiled. “I feel like myself once more!” I answered and Thor chuckled.

I broke the hug and looked at Banner “Doctor” I nodded and smiled a little awkwardly.

“Hello Molly” said Banner in his usual soft voice. “Are you feeling better?”

I nodded and Banner smiled. “Then I am really happy. Do you mind if I check you over?”

I shook my head and went to lie down on the bed as Banner instructed. He made his usual checks, measuring my belly and Stark rolled in the ultrasound machine so Banner could do a scan on the twins. He also checked my pulse and took my temperature once more. Once done he smiled brightly at me. “Everything seems to be going well, Molly. Whatever you and Loki did…”Banner’s voice trailed off and I felt myself blush with embarrassment.

Stark grinned and wolf whistled which caused me to blush even more.

“Well, it worked” continued Banner.  “Your temperature is normal as is your pulse and the twins seem more relaxed too.”

I grinned and sat up on the bed again. “That’s wonderful, Dr. Banner. Thank you!” I exclaimed as Loki kissed the top of my head.

“So, can I go back to Stark Towers now?” I asked, as Loki held my hand tightly.

Banner eyes quickly darted to Loki and I felt a clear difference of opinion between the two.

Stark cleared his throat. “Molly, all of us had some rather long discussions why you were, you know…doing the nasty” I blushed scarlet once more and Stark chuckled. “Anyway, we all decided that it’s up to you where you want to go. No one wants to pressure or stress you. But you need to have people around you because Shield are still keeping an active search for you.”

“Can-can I stay at your place?” I asked Stark and he smiled nonchalantly.

“Of course, Red. You and the babies can stay there for as long as you want” Stark answered and Loki cleared his throat rather loudly.

“And what about I?” Loki asked. “If you expect me to beg-”

Stark laughed and interrupted Loki. “I made it clear what I think of you - ”

I sighed. “Please guys” I said looking between the men. “Play nice.”

“Molly has made her decision” said Thor breaking the awkwardness. “We all agreed that we would respect her choice” Thor smiled down at me. “Jane and Darcy will be happy to have you return home.”

“I can’t wait to see them” I answered.

“Molly will be safe in Stark Towers” said Thor, looking between Stark, Banner and Loki. “She will have Loki, I and Stark to protect her. Rodgers, Romanov and Barton have offered their services too.”

“And I will visit to check-up on you and the twins” said Banner.

I smiled, feeling grateful that I now had a say in my future “Thank you all.”

***

Loki grasped my hand firmly in his as we rode the elevator back up Stark Tower. We had been driven home by Stark after my check-up. Thor had decided to stay behind with Banner and discuss some ‘Avengers business’. I was only too glad to leave the windowless bedroom I had been stuck in for so long behind. Stark dropped us off at the Tower before heading off himself in his car to do ‘some shopping’ or so he said. I did not question him. I had become accustomed to the fact that Stark pretty much did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

“Are you sure you are happy here?” he asked.

I nodded, smiling brightly. “Of course. I know it’s not an ideal place to start raising a family, but it’s the best option for now, especially while Shield still look for us. Maybe in another year or so, when the heat dies down on the search, we can get a place of our own” I answered.

Loki paused as though considering my answer. “Perhaps, you are right, Molly. But I wish I could spend some time alone with you before the twins arrive. It seems as though we will rarely have the chance now with the others around.”

I squeezed his hand tightly in my own. “We will make time for one another, just us. I promise” I said, looking up into his emerald eyes. The elevator stopped at the kitchen and living room level.

“I’ll drop your bag upstairs in our room, darling” said Loki, holding my gym bag in his other hand. “Go see Darcy. I know how you missed her.”

I stepped up and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Thank you” I whispered. “I was thinking of baking those red velvet cupcakes later, that you like. How does that sound?”

Loki smiled softly. “You’re welcome. I will be upstairs reading some of the baby books you spoke of. I would absolutely love some of your cupcakes” Loki said with a proud smirk.

I laughed and stepped out of the elevator and Loki cheekily slapped my arse before the doors closed. I giggled and quickly went to find Darcy. I stepped into the living room to find it deserted and so then went to the kitchen. Darcy was standing at the counter in front of a mixing bowl. Her t-shirt was covered in flour as was some of her hair. She seemed to be deeply busy reading out of a recipe book that was propped up against a milk carton.

I cleared my throat loudly. “Might help if you put some of the flour into the actual bowl and not just on yourself” I declared.

Darcy jumped, dropping the wooden spoon in her hand as she looked in my direction. “Molly!” she squealed and ran towards me. She hugged me tight “I really missed you” she whispered.

“I missed you too, Darcy” I said, laughing as she let me go and patted my belly.

“Jeez, Molls you’re really getting big!” she added and giggled. “Not that that’s bad…that sounded wrong. I meant - ”

I laughed, “Don’t worry, I know what you meant. How are you Darcy?”

“I’m doing ok. Things have been pretty boring since you left, to be honest” Darcy said shrugging. “I heard you were coming home today so I wanted to bake you something nice but…”Darcy’s voice trailed off as she looked down at her flour covered t-shirt. “I’m not as great at baking as you.”

“Don’t say that, it just takes practice!” I answered. “How about I help?”

Darcy nodded “That would be awesome but I really want to show you something first” Darcy grabbed my hand and gently started to pull me out of the kitchen and down the corridor in the direction of the lift.

“Erm, Darcy” I babbled, awkwardly following behind her. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” Darcy exclaimed. “Thor, Stark and I wanted to do something special…just wait ‘till you see!”

I giggled as the lift closed and brought us up to the floor where Loki and I’s bedroom was. I looked at Darcy quizzically but she just shook her head and grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the corridor again. She stopped outside the room just beside mine and Loki’s.

“Cover your eyes!” she squealed.

I frowned. “Darcy, what the hell are you - ” but Darcy just shook her head and covered my eyes for me.

“Trust me Molls” Darcy said and gently pushed me forward. I heard the door open and stepped inside the room. Darcy let go of my eyes and I looked around the room. My mouth fell open and tears started to well in my eyes.

“Oh, Darcy” I whispered.

The entire room was painted in a rather soothing yellow tone. It was a warm shade and reminded me of an early sunrise on a summers day. At the left wall above a twin crib, there was painting of a large colourful butterfly, flying between blades of grass. The butterfly was full of colour and must have been done in a painstakingly clear detail. I walked towards the painting as my eyes filled and stared at it in an awed silence. I then looked into the twin crib and smiled. There were two stuffed bears at either corner of the crib and it was filled with baby blankets all in neutral shades of yellow or white. Above the crib were two dials that had little moon and stars upon them. I spinned it and heard a soft musical lullaby play from it. Beside the crib there was a changing table already laden with baby powder, cream and a soft padding to change the twins diapers on. I opened the presses underneath the table and found them bursting with diapers and a diaper genie. I opened another press and found it stocked full with baby clothes all in neutral colours. In a drawer just below that was a breast pump, baby bottles, nursing pads, slippers and soft baby towels. There were shelves stacked with soft covered baby books with bright engaging colours or large cuddly toys. Two small, plastic white baby baths were neatly stacked against the wall, ready to be used. Beside these was a twin pram, in a strong shade of red. My breath caught in my throat as tears ran down my face. Everywhere I looked there was stuff for the twins, all brand new, fully assembled and ready to be used.

“Darcy, it-it’s beautiful…” I whispered unable to find the words. “You shouldn’t have - ”

“It wasn’t just me” Darcy said, her voice clearly delighted with my reaction.

I heard someone clear their throat in the furthest corner of the room. I quickly turned to see Stark, sitting in a pine rocking chair, rocking back and forth with his hand stroking a stuffed white cat, looking like a Bond villain. “About time, Miss Wilde” he said and arched an eyebrow. “We’ve been expecting you.”

I started to laugh and wipe my eyes, “Stark, I-I can’t even - ”

Stark laughed. “Muahahaha - ”

“Give it a rest, Stark” snapped Darcy and Stark chuckled and stood, setting the stuffed cat on the floor.

“So whadda ya think?” asked Stark.

“It’s beautiful!” I answered, crying openly. Darcy came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. She laughed. “Hey, don’t cry, Molls.”

I shook my head “I didn’t know how I-I was going to afford all this stuff” I confessed and Stark grinned.

“Well now you don’t have to worry about it!” he said. “We all chipped in. I mean everyone – Darcy, Jane, Thor, Banner, Rogers even Romanov.”

“I did the butterfly” Darcy stated rather proudly.

“I got the crib, the changing table, the rocking chair – basically anything that required assembling, oh and this!” Stark picked up a paper bag from the ground and passed it to me.  I opened it up to find two small lemon tshirts. I took one out of the bag and unfolded it to see Iron Man himself on the top. “These babies are going to be the coolest dressed babies ever” Stark stated flatly and I laughed.

“I purchased the pram!” came a booming voice from the doorway. I turned to see Thor looking particularly pleased with himself.

“Thor” I whispered, my eyes full of tears. “Thank you!”

Thor bounded the room and hugged me tight. “You are most welcome! I got it in red – my favourite colour!”

Darcy rolled her eyes “I went shopping with Thor. Not only did it take him two hours to find a suitable disguise to go out in but it also took him like three hours to pick out a pram.”

“They do not have these devices on Asgard” Thor said softly, as though his feeling were hurt. He went to the pram and rolled it back and forth. “We have maids to look after the young but this invention is astounding!” Thor declared and Darcy and I laughed. Thor started to wheel the pram faster and faster. “May I roll the twins in this pram when they arrive.”

Stark eyed how fast Thor was rolling the pram back and forth and grinned. “I don’t think Red will even let you hold them, big guy.”

Thor looked crestfallen.

“Don’t listen to him, Thor. Of course you can!” I answered which made Thor beam.

I crossed the room and quickly hugged Stark. "I'm so sorry Stark for the way I treated you. I wasn't myself" I whispered, on the verge of tears again. "Thank you so much, for everything."

He hugged back rather softly and smiled. “Don't worry about, honey. I've gotten worse scratches during sex. Anyway, I told you before, Red. I got your back. You’re part of the Avengers family now and so are the twins, got it?”

I nodded and laughed, wiping my eyes. “Got it.”

I then hugged Darcy tight. “Thank you so much, Darce” I said sincerely.

She smiled and shrugged casually. “Happy to help!” she replied. “Some of this stuff may have to be put into you and Loki’s room for the first couple of weeks though.”

I nodded. “I’ll go tell Loki, he’ll be so pleased!”

Darcy, Thor and Stark left the room to go downstairs. I told them I would follow them down shortly with Loki and asked Darcy to preheat the oven so I could make Loki his red velvet cupcakes. Darcy nodded, “No, problem, Molls don’t be long though. I really missed your baking!”

I laughed and waved the others off before slipping into Loki and I’s bedroom next door. I stepped in the room feeling positively elated to have such good friends. I looked around, eager to tell Loki what they had done but he wasn’t there. I hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door but got no answer.

“Loki?” I called out as I opened the bathroom door but he wasn’t in there either. I paused, feeling confused _. Maybe he had gone downstairs already_ , I thought dryly. However I noticed that my gym bag that Loki was supposed to bring up wasn’t in the room either. _It was as if he never even came in here_ , I thought.

Just as I turned around I saw Loki standing in the door frame, holding my gymbag. “Hello, darling” he said, a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

 


	43. Overheard

Chapter 43 –  Overheard

As I turned around I saw Loki standing in the door frame, holding my gymbag. “Hello, darling” he said, a small smile on his face.

“Loki! Where were you? Ah, nevermind!” I exclaimed, too excited to care right now. “Come with me, you have to see this! It's so amazing!”

Loki set my gym bag aside on the floor before following me silently next door. His eyes lit up as he saw the babies room, his gaze focused on the colourful butterfly flying through the blades of grass that was painted on the left wall.

“Can you believe they did for us?” I exclaimed, looking around the room in bliss. "It must have took so much time and effort!"

Loki smiled widely but remained silent. I guess he was as taken back by their act of kindness just as I had been. He walked towards the babies crib and trailed his long, slim fingers against the railings. I watched him as I went to sit down in the rocking chair.

“This is quite beautiful” he admitted as he looked in on the crib.

I grinned, rocking back and forth on the chair. “I know, right?! Take a look around. Thor got the pram – red of course, but it’s beautiful” I explained as Loki stepped towards the pram and gently rolled it back and forth. “Darcy, Jane, Thor, Stark, Romanov, Banner, Rogers and Barton all chipped in. Can you believe they did all that for us?”

Loki shook his head, a small smile upon his face. For some reason Loki did not seem excited, but rather annoyed by all the purchases for the twins. Or perhaps, I thought, he was just confused by the items they purchased. I thought back to Thor’s over-excitement by the simple pram that he had never before seen. I guess a lot of this was new for Loki too. He was after all raised by royalty and probably never saw half of these baby essentials until now.

“Oh and just have a look in all the presses and drawers – full of diapers, baby clothes, blankets!” I continued. “They even got those cute little baby baths, oh and a changing table!”

Loki glanced over at me, his eyebrow raised. “A changing table?” he queried, his tone uncertain.

I laughed and nodded “Yes! You know to change the babies diapers on” I explained and pointed to the changing table.

“Oh, I see” Loki smiled and focused his attention back on the changing table. He began opening the surrounding drawers and presses at random. “We have a maid on Asgard that usually takes care of that sort of thing” he confessed.

I laughed once more “Well, Prince Loki, you’re going to be knee deep in diapers before you know it! I guess we both will be…” my voice trailed off and Loki glanced over at me once more. “This is happening, Loki. We’re going to have two babies.”

Now Loki chuckled “Surely, you of all people knew that, darling. You’ve been the one carrying them – it has hardly come as a surprise.”

I shook my head, a smile growing on my face “I know that…I just mean” I looked around the room, feeling my heart flutter in my chest. “It feels real now.”

Loki smiled softly at me “I understand what you mean” he answered before returning back to the presses and opening them. I watched him in silence, a bright smile on my face. He turned to face me with a breast pump in his hands and a confused expression on his face.

“What is this device?” he asked, looking bemused.

I grinned sheepishly at him. “It’s a breast pump” I said quietly. “I’m guessing Darcy purchased that.”

“A what?!” Loki exclaimed.

“A breast pump. You or well, I, will use it to prepare milk for the twins” I explained. “It means that you can get up during the night to feed them by bottles but it’ll still be my breastmilk. They’re really useful. It means that I won’t have to keep whipping out my breasts every time the twins are hungry. I can make milk in advance for them.”

Loki chuckled once more “That is quite an invention” he said as he looked over the pump once more before placing it back into the drawers.

I laughed. “It’ll make life easier when they arrive. Speaking of which, we should probably move some of this stuff into our bedroom for the first couple of weeks.”

Loki nodded and smiled. “I will take care of that, darling.”

“Thank you” I said and made to get out of the rocking chair. Loki offered me his hand and helped me out of the chair. “I really like that chair” I said smiling brightly.

“It’s quite beautiful” Loki agreed. “But why does it move?”

“Oh, it’s a chair to nurse the twins or hold them as you put them to sleep” I explained. “The gentle back and forth motion is supposed to be soothing for them.”

“I cannot wait to see you on that chair then” Loki said with a soft smile. “Nursing our children, putting them to sleep…You will make a great mother” he added before leaning down to kiss me.

I kissed back softly. Loki thread his hand through my hair and I smiled into the kiss, stepping back slightly only to step on a paper bag. I broke the kiss to bend down slowly and pick up the lemon baby t-shirt in the bag and showed it to Loki.

“I-is that?” Loki asked staring at the t-shirt in repulsion.

I giggled at his expression and placed the tiny t-shirt on my bump. “Yes, Stark got two printed up for them. Cute right? Completely vain of Stark of course, but they are adorable – Loki!” I squealed out as Loki lunged forward and snatched the t-shirt off my bump.

“You are mine!” he snarled and tossed the t-shirt on the floor. His teeth were bared and his nostrils flared as he looked at the t-shirt in disgust.

“Excuse me?” I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

“I-I…” Loki looked at me and took a deep breath as though to calm himself down. He smiled “I do not appreciate Stark’s sense of style. You are my partner, not Stark’s - ”

I frowned “It’s just a joke, Loki. There’s no need to freak out” I said, looking up at him confused.

Loki nodded. “Of course, Molly, darling, I am sorry” he added and wrapped his arms around me, before kissing the top of my head.

I nodded looking at Loki cautiously. “Anyway, come on, we should both go down to thank them in person” I said, grabbing Loki’s hand in my own.

Loki remained silent as we went downstairs but I was full of excited energy. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Jane was sitting at the table with Thor whilst Stark and Darcy where waiting by the kitchen counter.

“Loki and I have something to say” I said, breaking the chatter in the kitchen immediately.

I gently tugged Loki’s arm and he sighed. “Thank you for all gifts you purchased and the effort you put in to our babies room. I appreciate how happy it has made Molly.”

I frowned up at Loki and looked at everyone else. “He means how happy it has made both of us. Thank you all so much.”

Loki nodded, “Yes, of course” Loki agreed and went to sit at the kitchen counter-top.

“You’re welcome, Molls” said Darcy who was smiling. “It’s good to have you back home. Now let’s make some cupcakes!”

***

That evening was spent talking and joking with everyone in the kitchen. It felt so good to be back home where I belonged. And I even baked Loki’s favourite red velvet cupcakes. Loki watched with an interested look on his face as I baked some cupcakes but remained silent all evening.

When we were finally alone in the kitchen I spoke to him. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” I asked, glancing to where he sat on a stool by the counter-top as I washed dishes by the sink.

Loki shook his head and put a smile on his face. It was a rather forced smile and did not meet his eyes. “Nothing.”

His short answer left me baffled. “Are you sure? You’ve been awfully quiet all evening” I asked as I continued to look at him.

“I-I am just tired” he answered flatly without even bothering to look up at me this time.

“I-ok” I answered quickly, not wanting to push him. He was probably exhausted. After all he had not slept for at least three days because of the claiming.

I continued to wash the dishes at the sink in silence when Loki came up behind me. He wrapped his arms gently around my middle.

“Should you really be doing that?” he asked into my ear.

I shrugged. “They’re just dishes. Besides I’m nearly done” I answered.

“They take advantage of you” Loki said suddenly, his hands moving upon my hips.

“What?” I turned around to find Loki pressed uncomfortably close to my body. My swollen middle almost touched Loki’s belly. I suddenly realised how tall Loki was as he looked down at me and I briefly swore his eyes flashed amber.

“They take advantage of you” Loki repeated and stepped closer to me so that he was now brushing off my middle.

“No they don’t!”  I said, with a smile thinking Loki was exaggerating. “I baked cupcakes and offered to clean up. It’s the least I could do considering they bought us so much for the babies.”

Loki frowned down at me. “So you whore yourself out in exchange for them buying you nice things?”

I felt my heart falter at that comment. Before I knew it I slapped Loki's cheek. “I am no whore!” I exclaimed and pushed him back off me so I could walk away.

Loki quickly reached for my arm and pulled me back. “Molly, I am sorry!” he cried.

I shook my head and sharply pulled my arm out of his grasp. I tried my best not to cry, not wanting to give Loki the satisfaction of blaming this on a hormonal outburst. “How dare you call me a whore!” I snapped up at him. “First of all, I am the mother of your children so you better treat me with more respect than that!” I snarled. “Also, In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not very popular around here. I’m the only reason you’re allowed stay in this house - you ever call me that again and you’re out, got it?”

An awkward silence followed. I hadn’t meant to blurt out the last part but Loki had temporarily stunned me. I just wanted to do the same to him and for a second I thought I had gone too far.

Loki eyes flashed and I briefly thought he was going to hit me. But the look passed so quickly I thought I imagined it. “You are right” he said simply. “I am sorry.”

I looked up at him, trying to read his expression. “You know I hate that word. Everyone back home - even my family have all called me a whore at some point because of P-Paul…” my voice trailed away as I succame to tears.

“Molly, darling” Loki said, looking at me with concern once more. “I am sorry. I did not mean to call you that.”

“Then why did you?” 

Loki swallowed and looked at me in shame “Truthfully, I am frustrated. I wanted to spend some time alone with you today is all. But everyone got in the way.”

“That’s no excuse” I snapped.

Loki nodded and hesitantly brushed a tear from my cheek. “I know, darling. I just want to spend time with you without everyone else. I know how much my presence is detested here.”

I felt a pang of sorrow for Loki as he said that. “If you just behaved nicer, they wouldn’t mind so much.”

Loki’s hand now went to my hair. “I am trying, darling. I was wondering if you had considered any more about what we spoke of earlier -of us spending time alone together?”

I shrugged, sniffling lightly. “I hadn’t really gotten around to thinking about it” I admitted, which was true. Between the excitement off seeing the twins room and then spending the evening with the others, it had slipped my mind.

“Well,” Loki offered, smiling softly, “how would you like to take a little holiday before the babies arrive. Then we can come back refreshed and ready to face in to the next chapter of our lives. What do you think?”

I looked at Loki feeling confused but also immensely sorry for him. I hated that he was right. He was not wanted in this tower by anyone other than me and Thor. His presence was detested but it never seemed to bother him, or so I thought. Maybe a holiday would do us both good. “Ok, where do you want to go? It’s not like we can lie out on beach somewhere, Shield are looking for us, remember?” I said.

Loki’s face lit up. “I was thinking of Asgard.”

My eyes went wide. “Another planet? Loki, I’m the size of a house! How can we go travelling so far?”

Loki chuckled. “Molly, you are beautiful” he said. “And Heimdall would bring to Asgard in a flash. You would be safe with me, I promise. I could show you the kingdom where I grew up. We could stay in the palace, have servants wait on us. Relax and spend some quality time together in a luxury setting.”

I paused and mulled it over in my mind. It sounded nice to spend alone time with Loki before the babies arrived. It would be good for our relationship “Ok, but I only want to spend two weeks there. I don’t want to chance staying any closer to my due date.”

“You’re not due for at least another ten weeks, Molly” Loki said. “Maybe even twelve.”

“You said it yourself, Loki. This isn’t a normal pregnancy. I don’t want to take that chance, just in case” I explained.

Loki nodded. “As you wish, darling. Two weeks on Asgard. We will leave tomorrow” Loki said.

“But - but what about goodbye’s?” I asked, feeling a bit rushed into making this decision.

“I will tell Thor and he will explain it to the others” Loki answered, his face lit up in a truly delighted smile.

“O-ok” I agreed, not wanting to disappoint Loki by disagreeing. And truthfully, a part of me was excited to see a whole other planet.

That night Loki packed a light bag with a few of my favourite possessions. He assured me I could get everything else on Asgard. I finally climbed into bed that night feeling exhausted, whilst Loki – who hadn’t slept for the last three night’s seemed wide awake.

At some point during the night I awoke suddenly with the pressing urge to pee. I tried to ignore it for as long as I could and try to go back to sleep but the twins seemed to decide now was a good time to wake up and stretch about. I sighed, rubbing my belly in a vain attempt to soothe them back to sleep.

“Loki” I grumbled quietly, refusing to open my eyes. “Your kids are awake.”

No response. I reached to try and gently shake Loki awake. _It was only fair he feel my discomfort too_ , I thought. But my hand went through the air and hit the mattress. I opened my eyes and pulled up the duvet to see Loki was not in bed. I sighed and gently turned to my side so I could get off the bed. I quietly padded across the bedroom floor in my barefoot and saw a stream of light spill out of the slightly open bathroom door. I heard a voice speak within the bathroom in a hushed tone – it was Loki’s voice.

I paused, realising the hair on my arms were standing upright. Instinctively a warning voice called in my mind _“Do not go in, Molly! Do not go in!”_ My hand shook on the doorknob but I pushed the door open gently to see Loki sitting crossed legged on the floor with his back to me. He held what appeared to be a staff in his hand that emitted a blue light, which cast an eerie blue glow over Loki’s body. He was quietly talking to an unknown person or persons. I rubbed my eyes blearily as I watched him, his whole body shimmered as though if I were to reach to him, my hand would simply go right through him. He appeared to have not noticed my presence at all.

“…no, though it was close” Loki continued, obviously unaware that I was here. “I heard her call for me and immediately stopped.”

There was silence, though Loki had his head slightly turned to the side as if he were listening to someone speak that only he could see and hear.

“I understand. She will not know” Loki said quietly. “She is not thinking clearly. She is in her final trimester and her body as well as mind grows weary easily. She did not question my absence, nor did she think to afterwards.”

I froze, my heart beating frantically as Loki listened to that unknown voice again.

“Yes, within ten to twelve weeks. However, with my help I can ensure she gives birth within six.”

 _No, Loki…no, no, no_ I thought. _Surely I was just listening to this in the wrong context._

“She has no idea but it is irrelevant. She believed that it was a part of my heritage. She has my blood. She will survive easily on either planet” Loki said smoothly.

I felt rooted to the spot. _Maybe I was just dreaming?_

“Just two, sadly that part of the spell was weak. I was drained whilst performing it. Next time she will bear more. She is very capable” Loki continued. “She will have little choice in the matter. She also has the markings. She is mine and will do my bidding.”

My hand clasped over my mouth. Suddenly I felt sick. _No, Loki, no._

“She is currently unaware. I do not wish to tell her whilst she is in her final stages. I do not want to risk shocking her for fear she will go into an early labour. She will not return to Midgard.”

I backed out of the bathroom as quietly as I could, my heart was racing. I felt sick to my stomach. I looked at the small packed bag on the floor and knew I needed to think fast.

I quickly went out of the room as fast as my swollen middle would allow. I went down the long, narrow, dark corridor, passing our babies bedroom. I felt myself tear up as I quickly glanced into the room and at the babies crib that was lit up by the moonlight peering through the window. I forced myself to keep moving. I pressed for the lift and was relieved to see it opened straight away.

Once the doors closed behind me I started to breathe heavily, forcing myself to take deeply gulping breaths as my hand stayed upon my belly. “Jarvis, where is Stark?” I queried, my tone urgent.

The clip, British voice responded right away. “He is in the garage. He fell asleep at his desk again. Shall I wake him Miss Wilde?”

“Please, Jarvis” I begged. There was silence and I presumed Jarvis was waking Stark.

“He is somewhat awake, Miss Wilde” Jarvis responded.

“Tell him to meet me in the kitchen now!” I exclaimed, holding my middle tightly.

“I shall do so immediately” answered Jarvis.

Silence briefly. The doors of the elevator opened and I ran towards the kitchen. “He is on his way. Anything else, Miss Wilde?” asked Jarvis.

“Inform me when Loki leaves our bedroom. Do not mention to him that I am with Stark” I huffed as entered the dark kitchen. I flicked on the lights.

“Yes, Madam. However Loki has just left the bedroom, he is on his way to the kitchen” said Jarvis.

“Shit! Oh shit, oh fuck!” I exclaimed, panicking I went to a drawer and pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper and scrawled quickly upon it.

“Red?” asked a voice blearily behind me.

I jumped and saw Stark standing in the kitchen behind me.  “What’s wrong?” he queried.

“He is coming up the corridor” Jarvis said.

“Mute” I whispered at Jarvis. I looked at Stark about to tell him. “Loki’s  - ”

“Loki’s what?” asked a smooth low voice from the dark corridor.

I crushed the piece of paper in my hand and let it drop to the floor. I quickly kicked it aside just as Loki came in the kitchen, a smile on his face.

I immediately threw Loki a smile. “I was asking Stark had he seen you. I woke up and you weren’t there.”

Loki smiled mischievously. “I am sorry, darling. I was in the bathroom; I did not mean to wake you.”

“Nah, “ I stated, my heart racing. “You didn’t. I just felt like a midnight snack is all.”

Loki chuckled. “Are they restless?” queried Loki, pressing his hand upon my middle. I wanted to rip his hand off.

I nodded. Loki gently took me by the arm and placed a hand upon the small of my back. “Come on, darling. I can magic you up a healthy snack” he said. As we passed Stark on the way out I threw him a pleading glance and he looked at me curiously.

“You alright, Red?” he asked, pressing his hand upon Loki’s shoulder to stop him from walking any further.

I nodded, my voice sounding shrill “Of course…goodnight Stark” I looked at Stark and wondered if I would ever see him again. “Oh, and clean up your kitchen, it’s a mess.”

As we went back up to our room in the elevator, Loki kept his hand constantly upon my lower back, rubbing it soothingly. I hated that it felt nice. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked his face full of concern as he studied me.

I nodded and then quickly shook my head. “Actually, I feel nauseous. I don’t think we should go tomorrow” I said quickly.

Loki glanced down at me with a smile on his face. “Nonsense, everything is ready. A bit of Asgardian air and you will be feeling so much better.”

My heart pounded madly in my chest. “When do we leave?” I asked.

Loki paused. “We could leave now. It is early morning already” he said smoothly. “What do you think? I would rather like to whisk you away as soon as possible.”

I smiled weakly at Loki who grabbed my hand, “That settles it then, we’ll leave now!” he said before leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back, not knowing what else to do. My mind was racing, trying to figure out a plausible explanation for what I had overheard but none came to mind.

For the first time since I met Loki, I began to realise that the Avengers may have been right about Loki all along.

_And if so, then what the hell had I gotten myself and my babies involved in?_

 

 

 


	44. Asgard

Chapter 44 – Asgard

Loki went about our bedroom, gathering a few more items and placing them into my bag for the trip to Asgard. I watched him as I sat on the chair by the window, idly eating the apple Loki had magicked up for me as my mind dwelled on the conversation I had overheard between Loki and that unknown person.

What if I had simply misheard Loki or taken the conversation out of context? Had he really said anything truly awful? I thought of all Loki had said and, in particular, of the more frightening aspects of his conversation with the unknown person. _She believed that it was a part of my heritage_ I heard the smooth voice fill my mind _. She has my blood. She will survive easily on either planet._ I believed just what exactly was a part of his heritage? The claiming? And while I did drink Loki’s blood, I never stopped to ask what exactly that meant. Maybe drinking his blood meant that I was somehow Jötunn and could survive on Jötunnheim. But why would anyone live there – especially Loki? He had made it clear in the past that he despised his birth home. Perhaps I should just ask him. My mind drifted to what he said next, _Next time she will bear more…_ The truth was, if Loki and I ever did have more children I would definitely carry two or more babies. Dr Banner and Loki had clearly explained that to me months ago. Multiple pregnancies or, I mentally cringed, litters, were considered normal in a Jötunn pregnancy. Loki and I had never discussed having more children yet, but it was natural that Loki could be thinking of it already. And then he stated _She is mine and will do my bidding._ Well, Loki had pretty much explained that to me too. He did say ‘she is mine’ is merely an expression of speech that simply was the equivalent of Earthly marriage vows. It meant we were responsible for one another. Perhaps ‘do my bidding’ was merely another Asgardian expression I did not understand. However my mind also remembered Loki saying _I do not want to risk shocking her for fear she will go into an early labour. She will not return to Midgard._ What did Loki not want to shock me with? It must be pretty bad if he thought it would induce an early labour. And what did he mean when he said _She will not return to Midgard._ Again, he could mean I may not return soon. It was open to interpretation.

However, there was still an unease upon Loki that I had been growing more aware of lately, especially since the claiming. I felt his eyes constantly upon me, I had merely put it down to Loki’s own nervousness about the upcoming birth but now I began to think it was something more…Loki was clearly not sharing everything with me. Something was wrong. Should I question him or merely wait for him to come to me and explain himself?

My mind filled with numerous questions that I really wanted to ask Loki. “Loki, I –I” I began, my voice sounding oddly quiet and strained. “I thought you had packed last night?” I finally asked. _Coward!_ My mind mentally screamed.

Loki stopped and turned to face me with some of my belongings in his hands. “I forgot a few items, darling. And even though you can get some of these items in Asgard,” Loki shook a book in his hands to emphasise his point, “there are certain things you cannot.”

Despite my current unease at Loki, I could not help but smile softly at the book Loki had chosen to pack for me in his hand. “You are bringing my collection of Keats poetry?” I asked.

“Of course” Loki answered placing the books and random items in the bag. “He is you favourite poet, is he not?”

I nodded, smiling as I suddenly was reminded of the night I had shown it to Loki. He had read some of my favourite poems out loud for me. It had warmed my heart to hear the poems, which I had been in love with since I was a teenager, being read aloud by his enchanting deep, smooth voice. _Could this man be truly so deceitful or was I overreacting? Had I merely overheard a conversation and took it out of context completely? I needed to know who exactly Loki had been talking too._

“I have packed the baby books as well” Loki continued, snapping me out of my thoughts. “I still wish to be as prepared as you, darling. We might even run over a few of the breathing exercises together whilst we are away, how does that sound?”

I nodded and smiled softly at Loki, still dying to ask about the conversation I had overheard. Loki stopped packing the bag and immediately came over to me. He pressed his hand upon my forehead and looked deeply into my eyes. His emerald eyes were hypnotic as they poured into mine and I simply could do nothing but stare back into the beautiful emerald orbs. “Are you alright, Molly?” he queried, his voice full of concern. “You look quite pale and tired. Have you been sleeping enough?”

I blinked desperately trying to work up the courage to ask him about what I had overheard. Finally I shook my head. “No sweetheart, I’ve not been sleeping great since the claiming” I answered my voice low. I just needed time to think about what I overheard so perhaps going to Asgard would be best. It would give me the time I needed to think, away from the biased opinions of those around me about Loki. After all, what could possibly go wrong whilst staying in a royal palace? Plus Thor knows where we are going…he would come to find us after two weeks anyway.

Loki’s eyes softened as he stared at me. “Oh Molly, darling. Why didn’t you say so sooner?” Loki queried, gently stroking my cheek. “Why don’t you stay here? Rest. And I’ll go pick up a few more items scattered around the tower. I will be back shortly and then we can leave…” Loki’s voice trailed off and his eyes suddenly grew sad. He looked truly upset and it made my heart shrink to see that look on his face. “That is, if you still wish to go with me?” Loki finished.

I swallowed thickly, completely taken back by Loki. He was actually allowing me to choose? I looked into Loki’s eyes and saw nothing but love and slight hurt. “Of course I want to go, sweetheart” I answered and watched as his face lit up brightly. It made my heart fill to see him smile like that. “I’m just tired.”

Loki nodded and placed his hand lovingly upon my bump. “I imagine you must be. The claiming was rather rigorous. As soon as we get to Asgard, I’ll show you our room and you can sleep peacefully” he said softly, his hand lovingly caressing my swollen middle. 

I nodded and Loki bent down to kiss me rather softly. He pressed his forehead lightly against mine. “Just give me ten minutes” he whispered and then picked up the bag from the floor. He left the room and I adjusted back against the chair. My eyes began to close as I started to doze. I really was tired…I had not had a good full night’s sleep in over four days now. I wondered how the hell Loki was still able to stay so awake and alert.

“Molly, darling” called a smooth low voice. I blinked and opened my eyes straight away. Loki was smiling down at me with a slightly regretful look on his face. “We are packed now. I hate to wake you, darling, you look so beautiful asleep but we really should get going.”

I smiled rather sleepily up at Loki and took his hand as I got out of the chair. I stretched out slowly “Come on then, Loki” I said quietly. “Let’s get you home” I added. Despite my misgivings I felt a thrill of excitement run through me. _I was actually going to another plant, how awesome was that?!_

Loki chuckled. “As much as I admire your enthusiasm, darling, you should probably get dressed first” he stated, a smirk curling in the corner of his mouth.

“Oh” I replied flatly and looked down to see as I was in one of Loki’s ‘normal human’ t-shirts that was admittedly a little tight around my middle. I wore shorts underneath but the t-shirt must have ridden up as I dozed off in the chair and it was now exposing my middle. I blushed scarlet and hurriedly pulled the t-shirt back down over my belly. “Sorry…” I mumbled. “I’ll go get changed.”

Loki was smirking openly now. “Do not dare to apologise. You look stunning. However, only I wish to see you so exposed.”

I blushed even more and went to my wardrobe. “I’m not sure what to wear” I said quietly, smiling softly. “I mean, what exactly those one wear in Asgard?” I added, starting to mimic Loki’s smooth accent. “I guess Asgardian women would not take kindly to see Prince Loki’s fiancé dressed in jeans and a hoodie. Nor would they be impressed by a flimsy Summer dress. What do you think, Sire?”

Loki started to laugh, throwing his head back “Ehehehehe” he chuckled, his eyes bright. “Firstly, wear what you wish, there are maids who will provide you with suitable Asgardian attire when you arrive. And secondly, I do not speak like that.”

I laughed. “Why yes you do, do you not?” I said, once more trying to mimic Loki’s smooth voice. I lapsed into giggles as Loki shook his head biting his lip trying not to laugh. “Should I talk as you do, Sire?” I added.

Loki’s face broke into a smile and he started laughing once again. To hear Loki laugh so much was rare. The sound was beautiful and sent a thrill of happiness throughout my body. “I think your own accent will be more than suitable” Loki said.

“Ah fuck it” I shrugged and pulled out jeans and a hoodie as Loki chuckled once more. “I guess I’m going to stand out a mile anyway” I said as I slipped out of the t-shirt and shorts and pulled on my clothes. I was aware of Loki’s eyes upon me as I changed and I made no effort to cover up this time. “Not only is the Royal Prince Loki returning home, he brings a plain pregnant mortal with a funny accent by his side. The gossip will spread like wildfire. Imagine, Prince Loki having a child out of wedlock?” I continued, keeping a feigned expression of shock on my face.

Loki paused for a second and briefly I thought he looked hurt by my comment. I watched warily as I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on my converse. “Darling your accent is enchanting and to hel with the gossipers. And might I add for the thousandth time, you are beautiful and anything but plain. You are my claimed partner and that is what I shall tell them. Hold your head high in Asgard, Molly, for you belong to royalty now.”

I grinned rather sheepishly as Loki’s words sank in, my heart beating madly in my chest. “Royalty?” I repeated and Loki beamed at me.

“Yes, darling” he answered and offered me his arm. I stood up and Loki picked up the bag with his free hand. We made our way to elevator and ascended towards the top of the building. “You are my Princess” Loki said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. “And I will treat you as such.”

Loki’s words sounded ridiculous. _Me? A Princess?_ Yet I could not keep the blush from my cheeks as I realised though intimidating, Loki’s words were true. I was marrying into royalty – how strange?

However I had little time to dwell on this as the elevator doors opened and we stepped on to the very top of Stark Towers. I clutched Loki’s arms tighter as we stepped out of the elevator into the early morning sun. I could see the tops of buildings all around us, the most easily identifiable was the top of the Empire State Building, sparkling in the early morning sun. It was a nice spot up here, I thought idly, so long as I did not have to go to the edge of the building or look down. I paused and closed my eyes, inhaling the air deeply.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Loki asked, aware that I had increased my hold on his arm.

I smiled a little queasily and continued to breathe in the early morning air before answering. “I-I do not like heights” I confessed quietly. “But I do love the smell of early mornings…it reminds me of you.”

Loki beamed at me. “I would love to know exactly how that mind of yours works, Molly. But for now I need you to follow me to the centre here. Do not be afraid, I have a tight hold of you.”

I linked Loki’s arm as we approached the centre of the top of the building. We were standing right in the middle of Stark’s helicopter pad. I briefly wondered where the helicopter was but had little time to think about it.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked.

I nodded. “As long as I don’t get too close to the edge of the building or look down, then I’m ok” I answered.

Loki kissed my forehead softly. “I would never let anything happen to you, Molly” Loki promised quietly. “You are safe with me.”

I smiled and nodded but was aware of a prickle of anxiety run down my spine. _Did he really mean that?_

“Are you sure you are alright?” Loki asked again. His hand went to my lower back and gently rubbed it. As usually I found this to instinctively sooth me and I nodded.

“I’m still quite tired and admittedly a little bit nervous” I confessed and looked at Loki honestly. “Are you sure this is safe, for the babies and for me?”

“Darling, do you trust me?” Loki asked, his emerald eyes were wide as he stared down at me.

I looked into his emerald eyes and paused for a fraction of second. _Do I?_

“Yes” I answered after a brief pause, my voice sounding small and distant.

Loki smiled, perhaps he put my pause in answering down to nerves. “Then know that I would never hurt any of the three of you. Now, just hold on to me tightly. Do not be afraid” Loki continued, smiling encouragingly as though he knew what I were about to say next, “you cannot hurt me. Grip as tightly as you need.”

I did as Loki instructed, one arm linked with his tightly by our side whilst my other arm was reaching across and clutching him tightly as well. Loki linked his arm tightly with mine; the other hand clutched our bag. “Now,” Loki said, his voice soft and calm. “I will soon call Heimdall. He will open the Bifrost - ” I looked at Loki sideways in confusion and he chuckled.

“ - He will open the bridge that will connect Midgard to Asgard” I smiled and nodded and Loki continued. “You will see a large, very bright light appear in the sky and loom over us. Then you will feel yourself been sharply pulled from the ground but do not panic and remember I will be holding on to you the entire time. You will briefly feel like you are been quickly pulled through a tunnel. Again do not panic, I will be right beside you and will not let you go. Then before you know it, we will be on Asgard. You may feel slightly lightheaded, nauseous or dizzy when we land but it will pass. Are you ready?”

I looked at Loki warily, but clutched his arm with mine. I nodded, my body briefly staring to shake with nerves but Loki beamed. “I understand you are nervous, darling. I love you so much that you are willing to do this for me.”

I could do nothing but nod. My heart was racing and my mind was clouded. For some reason Banner’s words played over in my mind _Loki is not a good guy. Now you can take our word for it or you can find out for yourself, but we have to warn you_ … _Loki always has a game plan._

I swallowed thickly, feeling the twins squirm as though they too could sense my discomfort.

“Heimdall, open the Bifrost” Loki commanded his eyes darted to the early morning, cloud free sky. To a passing stranger Loki would simply look like a nut. He was actually talking to the sky.

I began to feel faint by Loki’s side but he merely gripped me tighter, his eyes wide with excitement. He suddenly looked far younger than his age. If I weren’t so nervous, I would have found the look on his face rather adorable. A blinding white light appeared in the sky and quickly Loki and I were encapsulated in it.

“I have you, darling” Loki whispered and I clutched him tighter just as I felt the overwhelmingly sensation of being lifted from the ground at a ridiculously fast speed. I shrieked and closed my eyes, clutching Loki so tightly as the feeling continued. It was as though I were being hurdled through a never ending rollercoaster at an alarmingly fast speed. No sooner was I beginning to scream again when suddenly it stopped and we began to slow down before I felt my feet hit the ground once more. My legs immediately crumpled beneath me, feeling like jelly after such a journey.

I felt Loki hold me upright tightly. “Well done, darling!” Loki exclaimed, his tone soft.  “We’re here, just walk it off. You’ll feel much better when you do” he said quietly.

I realised as I listened to Loki that I still had not opened my eyes. I opened them slowly as I warily took a few steps, clutching Loki’s arm for support. My eyes took in everything quickly. We were in a dome like room, the high golden walls were spinning but slowing down. As they slowed down I saw a brief glimpse of what appeared to be a bridge of multicolours covering a vast expanse of water. I let go of Loki’s arms and hesitantly took steps forward on my own. However the walls still span slowly which made me feel horribly nauseous and dizzy causing me to fall to my knees. I threw up upon the smooth surface of the black marble-like floor, one hand shakily holding me up.

“Molly!” I heard Loki cry and immediately he was beside me on the floor, holding my hair back from my face and rubbing my lower back in a slow steady motion. I vomited once more, unable to hold it back. Once done I shakily wiped the corner of my mouth. “Darling, are you alright?” Loki asked, the panic in his voice unmistakable.

I nodded, feeling severely tired and lightheaded. “Yes, just felt a bit dizzy” I pulled back from Loki’s body and leaned to the opposite side, expecting to vomit once more but all I managed was a weak half retch. Loki continued to rub my back slowly before I sat upright once again and leaned my head back against his shoulder. He gently pulled back the strands of hair that covered my face.

“It was unwise to bring her here whilst she is in this condition” interrupted a steady deep voice from behind us.

I jumped forward, clutching Loki’s hand as I searched for the voice. Loki quickly magicked away all evidence of my sick and stood up. He offered me his arm and I took it gratefully. We both turned to see a black man, clad entirely in gold armour staring at us from a raised circular platform in the centre of the dome room.

I studied him in silence, feeling embarrassed to have vomited in front of this stranger. He looked like a soldier and even as I watched him, he placed a sword which had a magnificent golden grip, gilded intricately with small diamonds that caught the golden light all around the room and sparkled in a dazzlingly opulent fashion back in its sheath at his side. The sword itself looked incredibly large and sharp. This man gave off a powerful vibe. He was not someone you messed with, I thought suddenly.

“Your opinion is duly noted, Heimdall” quipped Loki, sounding like his usual sarcastic self once more. “But yet again, you insert yourself into situations that are none of your concern.”

“Loki!” I exclaimed and looked apologetically at Heimdall. “Mr. erm Heimdall” I began, looking into the man’s eyes. They were extraordinarily beautiful. They were the colour of honey, full of light and sparkled just as much as his golden sword. Yet they were peaceful in their stare. I swallowed thickly before continuing. “Mr Heimdall I apologise for the erm…manner of my arrival. I did not mean to erm…” my voice trailed off.

Heimdall stared at me, a brief smile appearing on his face. “Do not concern yourself, Miss Wilde. I have seen far worse things” he said, his voice, though soft, commanded attention. _I could listen to him speak all day,_ I thought rather quickly. _I could look at him all day too._

Perhaps Loki had noted my rather enraptured attention to Heimdall and pulled upon my arm quickly. “We must leave Heimdall now to perform his duties in peace” Loki said, a slight annoyed tone evident in his voice.

I nodded and smiled once more at Heimdall before I turned. “It was nice meeting you, Sir” I said, smiling softly.

“And it was a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Wilde” Heimdall said. The smile was gone from his face now but the twinkle still stayed in his eyes.

I waved as Loki began to turn me and started to walk briefly out of the dome.

“What an interesting man” I commented as Loki linked my arm again. “He seemed to know me though. Like he’s seen me before.”

Loki smiled at my words “There is not much that Heimdall cannot see” Loki stated, and I could not help but notice that the corner of his mouth was pulled into a slight smug smile.

I realised we were walking across a multi-coloured bridge that had no railings or guard with a vast ocean or sea beneath us. I huddled closer to Loki, who grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. “Do not be afraid, Molly” he whispered in my ear. “I have you. Do you feel any better?”

I smiled softly. “A little. The journey made me feel nauseous but it’s passing. Truthfully I’m really tired and a bit lightheaded” I replied leaning lightly on Loki as we walked.

Loki smiled “That’s good to hear” he said and his hand went to tenderly rub the side of my swollen belly. “Perhaps travelling with these little ones was a bit much. Let’s get you and them to bed. You must get plenty of rest darling, you will need it in the coming weeks” he said, kissing the top of my head as walked.

 

Again another prickle of uncertainty went down my spine at Loki's words but I was too tired to dwell upon it.

 


	45. Quickening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are ending...

Chapter 45 – Quickening

The journey to the palace took longer than I expected. Walking across the bridge to the golden gates of Asgard took some time. I felt slightly lightheaded and absolutely exhausted. More than once Loki had to catch me from stumbling as I walked. He kept a secure hold on me all the while we walked and by the time we reached the gates, Loki was practically half-holding me up-right.

“You are exhausted” he stated as we stopped walking altogether. “Please, let me carry you.”

I shook my head. “No” I said, smiled softly, trying to reassure Loki. “I’ve just always been a bad traveller. I’ll feel better if I walk it off.  Besides, I don’t want the Asgardian’s first impression of me to be a spoiled mortal that had to be carried in Prince Loki’s arms. I can walk.”

Loki snorted quietly. “Molly, I could not care less what they think. However, if you like, I can shield both of us from their gaze so that we can reach the Palace unnoticed.”

I paused and considered Loki’s words. “You can do that – Shield us both?”

Loki nodded, a bright smile on his face. “You would be amazed by what I can do, darling. Shielding us would be easy.”

I nodded. “That sounds good then” I admitted, not wanting the first time the Asgardian’s saw Loki’s fiancé to be half carried across the kingdom and only wearing a hoody, jeans and converse. In hindsight, I wish I had worn something nicer or at least put on some makeup to brighten my pale face.

Loki smiled then briefly closed his eyes. He opened them again with a proud smirk on his face. “There we go, darling” he said smugly.

“But, I can still see you” I said, looking him over, thinking he had cast the spell wrong.

Loki chuckled. “Of course you can. We are both under the spell. You and I can see one another but no one else can” he explained and then rather quickly swept my feet from out under me and held me in his arms bridal style in one swift movement.

“Loki!” I shrieked, grasping him around his shoulders as I felt my feet being swept out from under me. I was completely caught off guard and too tired to put up much of a fight. “You don’t need – I can walk! Put me down at once!” I demanded but Loki merely chuckled.

“Why must you always be so stubborn, Molly?” he queried as we walked through the now open golden Asgardian gates. “You clearly are too exhausted to even put one foot in front of the other without tripping yourself up. I will carry you, just this once.”

I growled rather grumpily which made Loki laugh. “You are rather adorable when you are mad” he whispered and quickly pecked my cheek.

I snuggled in against him, in no mood for a fight for now at least. I felt so tired, I could barely keep my eyes opened and take in all my new surroundings. Instead I curled in against Loki’s chest and inhaled deeply, the smell, of peppermint and rich deep earth was so soothing. I felt myself dozing again in Loki’s arms and before I knew it I was asleep.

***

Days passed quickly on Asgard, there was so much to see and to do every day that I was never left bored. Loki or a maid would usually wake me up each morning to breakfast in bed. Admittedly, I was rather uncomfortable with this at first but after a day or two it just felt like room service in a hotel. My maid also left clothes for me to wear each morning which was always a breath-taking dress that fit me and my rounding belly to perfection. The clothes, which I thought I would hate, were actually quite comfortable and made me feel so elegant and well, royal, as I walked by Loki’s side. My long dark red hair which was usually wild and untameable looking was kept neat and tidy each day in elegant braids or curls of some sort. Loki wore his royal Asgardian armour of gold mixed with black and deep green material that was crisscrossed with gold in places and leather snug pants. He looked truly flawless and beautiful in it. More than once I felt inadequate to even walk by his side and I knew from some of the glances I received within the palace that some of the staff felt the same way.

Loki devoted most of his time each day to me. We took to exploring the beautiful palace each day, which was simply, breath-taking. It was a huge palace, even bigger than Stark’s Tower and I had yet to see it all. Each room I visited was spectacular, with high-ceilings, usually with marble columns that were intricately detailed with silver spiralling bands with smooth wooden or marble floors that always shined and looked clean enough to eat off of. We explored the rooms at a casual pace and took our time to enjoy one another’s company. Loki would encourage me to take little breaks often to rest my feet, which grew sore from walking all day long. Yet no matter how much I saw or explored, I simply could not wrap my mind around the sheer splendour of the palace. The corridors were seemingly endless, stretching for miles and lit every four feet or so with opulent chandeliers that always kept a bright and cheerful glow. There were rooms to joust in, to relax in, to unwind in (though both looked the same to me), to greet guests in, to host balls in, to host games or events in, to meditate in, to practice magic in, to practice fighting in, to write in, to simply talk in, to play music in, to listen to music being played in and to study in as well as a whole host of others I had not seen yet. A part of me thought it was ridiculous to have so many rooms that are mostly not in use on a daily period, but I didn’t voice this out loud. This was Loki’s home and I would try my best to adjust to it just as Loki had done for me in Stark Towers. I stayed close to Loki as he showed me around, afraid that if I wondered off it would take me forever to find Loki again. Loki clearly felt at home within the palace. He knew his way around easily and the staff addressed him cordially as ‘Prince Loki’ every time they passed him or met his stare. I watched on in awe. I realised that Loki was a Prince but I never really paid heed to just what exactly that meant until we arrived on Asgard.

After a week of exploring I grew slightly bored with all the splendour that surrounded me, which made me feel guilty. It was not that I didn’t enjoy being in a palace but I started to feel too restricted. Loki noticed and wasn’t long asking me about it.

“Darling, what troubles you?” he asked one day, as we set out on yet another day of exploring grand but rather pointless rooms and eating grand but rather over the top food. “Do you not like my home?”

I smiled softly. “I do, it just …” my voice trailed off as I wondered how to put this to Loki in a nice way.

“Just what?” he asked, pausing as we walked down yet another grand corridor to look me in the eyes. _Damn those emerald eyes_ , I thought, _they always had an astounding effect on me from the moment we met_. They were always so bright and earnest and yet had flicker of vulnerability in them, like the moon shining brightly on a dark night but without any stars to be seen around it - beautiful, but solitary.

I shrugged. “I feel like I don’t belong here” I said truthfully. “I – it’s overwhelming ... I mean for instance, to have so many rooms that you would never even use. What's the point? And I’m tired of fine food. I just want a freaking burger” I added, feeling I owed Loki an honest answer.

To my surprise he just chuckled. “I apologise, darling Molly” he said and wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my lower back as we started to walk on again. I felt myself relax into the touch. “I understand that all of this may be entirely different to what you are used to. I just wanted to show off my home, perhaps I got carried away.”

I smiled softly and wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked on. “I love your home. I really do think it’s beautiful. But maybe we could do something a little more low key?” I offered.

“Loki?” he asked bemused, which made me erupt into giggles.

“No, sweetheart” I said, still laughing. “Low key, l-o-w k-e-y” I explained. “I mean something a little less formal, perhaps?”

“Oh” Loki laughed, clutching me tighter to him. “I understand. Hmmm, how about a ‘low key’” he emphasised the words which made me laugh harder, “trip to the royal gardens followed by a view of the library and then dinner in our room later? We can spend the evening together in my – our room. I am sure I could explain to the chef what a burger is too.”

I grinned. “Sounds perfect!” I said and happily walked with Loki to the gardens.

The palace garden was astonishing. _If there was a paradise,_ I thought, _this was it._ Hundreds of acres of land stretched out in all directions and it was opened to the public too, which I thought was rather nice touch. I could hear the chatter of adults and the squeals of children in the gardens. However Loki took me to the royal gardens, which were enclosed separately and used by the Royal family only. Here they were lush green fields, trees, fountains, and a small lake. Loki and I sat down by a rose bush and I smiled as I enjoyed a cool Asgardian breeze.

“My mother planted all the flowers in this garden” He said as he sat directly behind me, his long legs bracketing my own as I sat with my back resting against his chest.

“They are beautiful” I commented as I took in all the wild flowers, roses, hyacinths, lilies and dozens of flowers I had never seen before.

“She loved to watch things grow” Loki said, his arms snaking around my middle. “”She loved life. She would have loved you too” Loki whispered and placed his hands on my swollen stomach, “and the twins. She would have loved her grandchildren so much. She would have loved to watch them run and play in this garden.”  

“I bet she would have” I added, smiling warmly at the thought and placed my hands on top of his own.

“What do you think we’re having?” Loki asked, rubbing my belly gently.

I smiled. “Boys” I answered confidently as Loki kissed my neck gently.

I could feel Loki laugh. “You seem certain?”

I nodded. “I am.”

He laughed again. “What if it’s two girls?” he whispered.

I laughed. “Then I guess, I‘ll be wrong. Anyway, as long as they’re healthy, I don’t mind.”

Loki nodded “I agree. Have you thought of any names?” he asked.

I shook my head. “I was thinking we might just wait until their born. Once we see them and hold them, I’m sure we’ll find suitable names.”

“As you wish” Loki murmured and continued kissing my neck.

I smiled. “Do you have any ideas for names?”

“I think you should choose their names, Molly” Loki answered, once more rubbing my swollen middle. “After all you are the one who made the most effort to bring them here. You carried them for nearly a year and you will be the one to give birth to them. You should be the one to choose their names.”

I smiled and lifted one of Loki’s hands from my middle and kissed the back of it “Thank you but you are forgetting something very important. You are their father. You played a part in this too – which you rather enjoyed, if I remember correctly” Loki chuckled quietly as I continued “You’re the father, Loki. You should get a say in this too. We’ll both decide on names for them.”

I could feel Loki smile and he nuzzled into my neck. “You are too good to me Molly. I love you so much.”

I beamed at Loki’s words and then he kissed my cheek. He stood up and then helped me up slowly from the grass.  “Come on, darling, I’ll show you the library” he said, and we walked happily hand in hand to the library.

The library was nothing short of spectacular. It was huge; rows upon rows of books rested in floor to ceiling bookshelves. The room was quiet and peaceful with the smell of old and new books that made it all the more comforting. In the centre of the library was a huge open fire place, which blazed and crackled merrily in its grate. In front of the fire was a comfy leather sofa to read your book of choice upon. I smiled ecstatically in the room, feeling like a child in a toy store.

“This is my favourite room so far” I said and eagerly rushed forward to begin to explore the shelves.

Loki chuckled and watched me from afar. “If I had known I would have brought you sooner. Feel free to take any book. This used to be a favourite room of mine too” he commented.

I turned to look at him with a gleeful look in my eyes. “It’s so beautiful!” I exclaimed.

Loki grinned. “Well, then consider it yours.”

My jaw dropped. “What?!”

Loki chuckled once more. “People rarely use this room, Molly, but it makes you so happy. And I want you to feel at home here. This room is yours.”

“You - you can’t give me an entire library!” I exclaimed.

“Ehehehe” Loki chuckled deeply, his eyes dancing with merriment. “I do what I want, darling.”

“Loki, thank you” I answered, overwhelmed by his generosity.

For the next few days I kept to the library and the garden. They were by far my favourite places to go in the palace, outside of our bedroom, of course. I longed to read some of these beautiful books and Loki would leave me in peace to do so. He often took this time to take care of what he said were his ‘princely duties’ but I never asked what they were. I knew that we would be going home in less than a week so I was more focused in enjoying the time I had left on Asgard.

Overall, I had little time to dwell on what I had overheard the night before we left for Asgard. I was kept so busy during the day that I usually fell right to sleep at night. Perhaps Loki was right, maybe we needed a break and maybe I had misheard Loki that night or simply took it out of context. Since we got here Loki and I were closer than ever. I was enjoying Asgard and noticed there was more colour in my cheeks and a bright sparkle in my eyes. Alone time with Loki was clearly agreeing with me.

After each day of our exploring, I was left so exhausted I could do little more than sit or, quite often, bathe with Loki in his master bedrooms ensuite, which was even bigger than Starks. At the end of each evening we developed the habit of bathing together in his giant bathtub that could easily hold up to twelve adults. Here Loki would lavish me with affection, by washing my hair, my body, rubbing my feet, my shoulders and caressing my burgeoning belly. I truly felt like a queen in these private moments with Loki and relished in all his shows of affection. I felt slightly guilty though as even though Loki was clearly lavishing me with affection I did not return it. I was far too tired to engage with sex with Loki by the time we finished bathing one another and consequently had not had sex since our arrival on Asgard. However Loki never complained or pressured me in any way. He was patient and understanding and seemed content to cuddle with me until I fell asleep.

However not everything was running perfectly. As the days grew closer to our return to Earth I began to notice my pregnancy was progressing rather rapidly. My rounded belly, which already seemed too round to me already, swelled even more and grew heavily distended. So much so, it affected my walk, which now resembled more of a waddle these days. I felt my lower back ache if I were on my feet too long or even my hips and even more embarrassingly, my feet would swell. Even my breasts were growing sore, in particular, my nipples would throb and my breasts were tender. I said nothing to Loki as I did not wish to worry him unnecessarily. I thought it could be my over active imagination as Loki made no comment about my appearance changing quickly. Surely he would notice such changes immediately and show signs of concern. Besides I knew I could discuss this with Banner when I got back to Stark’s Tower in a few days.

However, towards the end of our second and final week on Asgard, I noticed a quickening change at an alarmingly fast pace that proved that this wasn’t just me being worried or paranoid. One evening I decided to wear my own vest top and shorts that Loki had brought especially from Stark Towers as pyjama’s in bed. Despite my best efforts, my top, which had fit perfect two weeks ago, would no longer fit over my heavily swollen middle. At this point, I dissolved into tears and curled up as much as I could on Loki’s massive four poster bed.

“Darling” I heard Loki call from the far side of the room where he too was changing into his pyjama’s bottom.

I ignored his call, caving into my hormonal outburst as my shoulders shook as I cried.

“Molly, darling” I heard Loki call and heard his light footsteps quickly cross the floor. I felt him place his hand on my head, his fingers gently brushing my curls. “What’s wrong?”

I looked up at him as more tears continued to spill freely from my cheeks. “M-my c-clothes don’t f-fit anymore…b-because I’m g-gone too f-fat” I said, shaking with the weight of this sudden outburst.

Loki looked shocked by the sheer volume of my outburst but thankfully did not smile. Had he laughed at me in that moment, I’m certain I would have wrestled him to the ground.

“Darling” he said somewhat tentatively and offered me his hand. I took it and gently shifted so I was sitting upright on the bed. “You are tired after a long day - ” I looked up at him venomously as though daring him to continue to speak to me in that condescending tone, “ – not that that is why you are upset." Loki said quickly and I grumbled somewhat satisfied. “Your body is changing, darling, and that must be scary but I assure you, you still look beautiful.  You are in your final trimester and your body is preparing to give birth.”

I sniffled and tried to get my sobs under control. “B-but all these final changes are supposed to happen over a course of a few months, n-not in days!”

Loki sat down on the bed beside me and started to rub my lower back which always helped to soothe me. “I assure you everything is alright, but if you like we can take a trip to the healers tomorrow and get a second opinion. Would that ease your mind, darling?” he asked.

I nodded and curled in against him. “I-I’m sorry. I just feel so ugly and you look so beautiful. And I know that all the staff here are whispering behind my back wondering why you’re with someone like me.”

Loki kissed the top of my head. “You are beautiful, smart, brave, independent and loyal. That is why I am with you. I am the lucky one here. And now,” Loki’s hand drifted to my swollen belly, which peaked out from the badly fitting vest, “now you’re giving me two children. How could I not love you so much?”

I sniffled and quickly wiped my eyes as I looked Loki straight into his. “Would you love me if I hadn’t gotten pregnant the night we met? Would you still want me?” I asked, voicing my vulnerable thoughts.

Loki’s emerald eyes widened as though surprised by such a question but then sparkled. “Of course, I would. I love you so much, Molly Wilde. I always have and always will. I will love our children too, even if they were an unexpected surprise.”

I smiled and sleepily rested my head on his shoulders. The twins were active now, no doubt wide awake after mommy’s sudden outburst. Loki chuckled as he felt them move.

“They are strong” he murmured as he looked down at my belly.

“Who are you telling” I grumbled and placed my hand at the side of the swollen mass.

Loki smiled, his hand never leaving my belly. “Does it hurt when they kick?” he asked.

“Sometimes” I admitted, as I rubbed the side of my swollen belly. “I think they're probably finding it a bit of a tight squeeze in there. They’re getting bigger so they’re not moving around so much but hell, they can kick when they want!”

Loki chuckled as he continued to rub my swollen middle.

“Surprise, surprise their wide awake, just as I want to go to sleep” I added, stifling a yawn.

Suddenly Loki stood up. “I know just the thing” he said and went off to the bathroom. He quickly returned with a small brown container in his hands.

I looked at him quizzically. “Coconut body butter” he explained, reading the confusion on my face and then smiled. “I read about it in the baby books. It’s supposed to be soothing, now lie down, darling, and close your eyes.”

I laughed but did as I was instructed. I felt Loki sit on the bed beside me and heard him open the little tub. The smell of coconut filled the room.

“Mmmm” I murmured quietly, my eyes closed. “Smells good.”

I felt Loki lift my vest top and completely expose my pregnant belly. I opened my eyes briefly to see him rubbing the body butter between his hands. He grinned up at me. “I’m just making sure it’s not too cold for your skin” he explained.

I smiled and nodded and lay my head back down again and closed my eyes. _How could this man be evil?_

I felt Loki gradually rub the cream over my bump. He took his time, moving rather slowly and lovingly as he rubbed the body butter over my middle. One of the twins gave a sharp jab on my side and I heard Loki chuckle. “Alright” I heard him whisper. “Relax, Papa’s here, just leave Mama get some rest.”

I felt my heart flutter at those words and with Loki soothingly rubbing my swollen middle I eventually drifted off into a sleep.

I awoke a little while later after I had attempted to turn in my sleep. I woke instantly when I felt the side of my belly sticking to the sheets. The odd sticky sensation woke me up quickly. I realised I couldn’t have been asleep long, the body butter hadn’t even dried into my skin properly yet.

With a sinking sensation in my stomach I realised the wall I was staring at was cast in an eerie blue glow, just like the one that had emitted from Loki’s staff the night he was talking to that other person I could not see. I stayed still and made no effort to get up off the bed, hoping that this was just a dream. Loki and I had spent the best part of the last two weeks in paradise. I had tried to drive all thoughts of him as evil out of my mind. To be honest I was too tired to even think about it most evenings. But now that eerie blue glow was proving that Loki was hiding something from me; good or evil, I could not be sure. I knew Loki must be nearby and so I stayed on my side and feigned sleep. I listened for Loki’s voice after a minute or so of silence, I heard him speak from the far corner of the room. I guessed he was sitting on the couch that was just in front if the massive window that held a spectacular view of the Royal gardens from above. _Loki and I had discussed baby names there earlier today_ , I thought with a sinking heart.

“No, it is too risky!” Loki exclaimed. “She may be weary but she is no fool. She is aware that the pregnancy is developing too quickly. She may become more suspicious if I continue to interfere.”

I felt as though someone where now grasping my heart tightly.

“No she cannot know, it would risk an early labour!” Loki continued as he spoke to the unknown person. _He sounded more stressed out than last time he spoke to this person_ , I thought dryly.

Again there was silence as Loki listened to the person speak. “I understand. But I will tell her when the time is right. Most likely after the birth.”

I felt a shiver run through my body. _This was just a dream, a bad , bad dream._

“I will send word, if there are further developments” Loki said and that seemed to end the conversation. The blue light went out and I heard Loki move about the room, no doubt hiding his staff.

Too soon he climbed back into bed and cuddled against me. I lay flat on my back, feigning sleep as I felt Loki place his hand over mine on my swollen middle. My heart was racing but I had little choice but to continue feigning sleep. I felt a light blanket being draped up over me and felt Loki’s steady breathing as he eventually drifted off to sleep. It took some time before I eventually drifted into a twisting uneasy sleep.

***

_Darkness retuned and with it a great sense of unease. The darkness I had grown accustomed too - the one that was so usually full of enchantment and warmth was gone. This darkness was bitter and cold. I started to panic. This wasn’t my darkness! This wasn’t comforting or warm or inviting._

_I began to panic, blindly scrambling around in the darkness, desperately searching for a way out. I stumbled forward, arms out ready to fall forward but felt instead the cold, bumpy solid wall in front of me. I kept a steady hand upon it and blindly used the wall to walk forward. I stumbled, hurrying along, desperate to find a way out of this darkness. I felt a bitter breeze suddenly cut through me and shivered. I walked towards it, still clutching the wall as a means of support. Up ahead I could see a light – blue and faint, like an evening sky, but still a light none the less! Success! I ran towards it, stumbling frequently but not caring now._

_I finally stepped out of the tunnel and into the blue light. Where the fuck was I? I looked around to see nothing but snow and tall, black crumbling towers all around me. Where had my beloved Darkness gone? Where was his smooth enchanting voice and warm touch? Why did he leave me here in this empty, cold wasteland?_

_he snow whirled all round me, the wind screaming in my ears. I rattled with the cold. As I stood there I began to hear a new noise. I paused, closing my eyes straining to hear this noise over the sharp cry of the howling wind._

_Crying? With a heart wrenching feeling I realised my babies were crying somewhere in this horrible place. I began to cry too, the sound of their new-born cries tearing through my heart. The sound of their cries grew louder and I blindly ran forward trying to find them._

_“Momma’s here!”  I screamed. “Momma’s here! I’m going to find you!” My screams were merely swallowed by the wind. I kept running forward, the steep snow was difficult to wade through but I kept going, the babies crying never ceasing._

_As I pressed on I saw two figures up ahead. One was easily identifiable over her luscious red locks of hair that stood out amongst the blues, blacks and whites of this wasteland._

_“Natasha!” I screamed as I approached her. She wore her usual Shield cat suit looking outfit and she had her arms folded. “Help me, please! The twins are gone! Can you hear them crying! Help me find them!”_

_Natasha looked at me with a slight smile on her face. “Agent Romanov!” I screamed, my throat nearly splitting as I began to get hysterical. “Where the hell are my twins? Where’s Loki?” I demanded and actually screamed these questions into her face._

_“Loki only wants the babies, Molly” I heard a man’s voice say softly. I turned to see Dr Banner standing beside Romanov. He too wore his usual dark purple shirt and jeans._

_“No!” I argued screaming hysterically as I looked into Dr Banner’s eyes. “He loves me too! He’s told me countless times. He said he couldn’t live without me – that he would rather die! He said he loved me from the moment he met me!”_

_“Loki only wants the babies, Molly” Banner repeated again in his calm voice. “He’ll say anything and everything just to keep you happy for the babies’ sakes .”_

_“No!” I screamed and pushed Banner with all the strength I could muster. Banner barely moved an inch but started to laugh. “Loki only wants the babies….what do you think will happen to you once their born?” Banner then pointed up to one of the taller, dark towers behind me._

_I turned to look and see where he was pointing at. Way above our heads, and through the swirling snow I saw Loki standing on a balcony of the dark tower, holding two babies swaddled in blankets in either of his arms. The babies were crying and Loki was gently shushing them. Loki smiled down at me rather menacingly._

_“Loki!” I said with a relieved smile. “There you are. Tell Dr Banner you love me. Tell him it was never just about the babies!”_

_Loki’s smile grew more pronounced. “Loki!” I screamed, terror flooding through my heart._

_Loki shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. “They are mine” he said, and even though he did not raise his voice, I could hear him as clear as if he stood right in front of me. “I will raise them, as I see fit.”_

_My heart fell, the crushing weight of his words sinking into my very bones. “What?” I asked, my voice barely a whisper. “No, Loki. I’m their mother!” Loki gave a curt nod to Romanov and Banner who started to drag me away._

_“To the underground dungeon” Loki said softly, though his voice was easily heard even over the wind. “See she does not get out this time.”_

_Banner and Romanov began to drag me forcefully now and I started to scream hysterically all the while as Loki laughed. “LOKI!! LOKI! PLEASE! THEY'RE MY BABIES! I’M THEIR MOTHER!!”_

“No!” I screamed. “You can’t! PLEASE!”

“Molly?”

“No!” I screamed. “No, they’re mine! Don’t take them! Please don’t take them!”

“Molly?! Molly, darling!” called a smooth deep voice. I felt a touch on my arm, a warm touch. “Wake up, you are dreaming, darling.”

I jerked away to see Loki looking down upon me with a look of concern on his face. I panicked and sat up quickly as I could, my eyes flickering madly across the room. My breathing was erratic, my face flushed. “You’re safe, Molly” Loki said softly and helped to so sit me upright. “You’re here with me on Asgard, everything is fine.”

 

 


	46. Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving comments, kudo's or even just for reading! It's so amazing to know my story is being read let alone liked, so thank you guys! xxx

Chapter 46 - Flicker

I looked at Loki in shock, my heart still racing as I finally sat upright, my back resting against the headboard. My eyes still flickered madly across the room, searching for Agent Romanov or Dr Banner who I had just seen so clearly in my dream – _was it a dream? it was so clear, so vivid._ I realised a candle had been lit by our bedside, no doubt by Loki. It cast a warm glow around the room. I was aware I had broken out in a light sheen of sweat yet still shivered violently as though I had really been in that bitterly cold wasteland with high, crumbling black buildings.

“The babies?” I asked, my voice raspy, panicked, as my eyes darted towards Loki’s.

Loki frowned slightly, looking at me like I was slightly crazy. “Darling?” He said softly, sitting up fully himself now before resting his hand on my swollen belly. “The babies are right here” he said and then smiled softly as he rubbed my rounded exposed middle. “You just had a nightmare, but it’s all right. Everything is fine.”

I shook my head, my heart still pounded traitorously in my chest. It beat so loud I was surprised he could not hear it. I could still feel the sting of the biting cold of where I just was, the scream of the wind, the pitched cries of my new-born twins – the sound so distinct, even now that my dream was over still tore right through my heart. I started to cry.

“Molly, darling, what is it?” Loki asked, his voice was ever so soft and gentle, filled with concern, his emerald eyes pouring into my own with clear confusion etched upon his face. “What did you dream of that has you so upset?”

I struggled to catch my breath as I cried whilst trying to remember my dream. “T-they w-were…” I gasped, inhaling a gulp of air as I sobbed. I rarely got this upset, my bottom lip trembled violently. I quickly wiped my nose. My whole body was shaking in pure fear.

Loki wiped my eyes with his hand softly, seemingly not bothered about my messy, slightly gross appearance. “Easy now, my love” he whispered. “Shhh, it’s all over, just a dream. I am here” he lightly stroked my hair. “Now, who was gone?” he asked.

I looked at Loki and started crying fresh tears as my mind still ringed with the pitched cries of my new-born twins – the sound so bitterly sorrowful. They were crying for me – their mother and I was not able to reach them. I was not able to soothe them. “M-my babies were g-gone. Taken. They were crying for me and I could not get to them…I c-could… n-not ” I choked out the last part as I felt my heart fall in despair as I relived that dream.

“Taken?” Loki asked, his eyes briefly widening as shocked looking as mine. “Who would do such a thing?”

“It was a-a b-bitter cold wasteland” I whispered trying to get my tears under control. “S-so cold and mournful…” my voice trailed off. I paused and then gripped Loki’s hand tightly that rested on my middle. “D-don’t leave me” I said suddenly, rather desperately. “Don’t ever leave me. Don’t take my babies.”

Loki looked shocked now, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “What!?” the shock in his tone was unmistakably clear. He gently held my shaking hands in his rather larger ones. “Molly, I would never take the babi-“

I launched at him before he could finish, kissing him passionately, pressing my body against his. My body felt larger than usual, my swollen middle making it somewhat harder to move closer to him. I felt clumsy and awkward as I rubbed my body against Loki’s own slim frame.

Loki, caught off guard remained frozen briefly before gently gripping my shoulders and lightly pushing me away from him. “Molly, easy darling, the babies…” he said softly, though the uncertainty in his voice rang clear.

I shook my head, nuzzling my head against his cheek, “Tell me you love me” I whispered my voice low and rushed.

“Molly, what the hell is going on?” Loki asked, abandoning all pretence now to calm my wracked nerves, his voice strong as I nuzzled his cheeks.

I shook my head once more. “”Tell me you love…show me you love me” I whispered, breaking away to look into his eyes.

“I love you” Loki whispered, the sincerity in his eyes was unmistakably clear… _or was it? Was Loki just a liar, had I been fooled all along by him?_

“Show me!” I demanded shifting to lie down again and trying to drag Loki on top of me. I desperately tried to buck my hips against him, which did little more than twitch _. Jeez, I really was off balance, I thought dryly._ My swollen belly meant I could not see very much of what I was doing below my waist. I did feel something hard briefly brush off the underside of my swollen stomach but it may have been Loki’s own thigh rather than his cock. I looked up at Loki who had his eyes closed as though mentally debating. I wanted to have sex with him so desperately right now I was verging on hysteria. Yet my current body size meant it more difficult than I had originally thought. My huge swollen middle was already brushing against Loki’s own slim middle. This once normal positon we used for sex seemed rather hopeless now whilst I was so far along.

“Molly!” Loki cried out suddenly whilst gently trying to prise my hands off of him as he helped me to lie back down again. “Easy, darling, you had a nightmare. You are half-asleep. I read that dreams or nightmares can be more realistic whilst pregnant – something got to do with hormones. Just lie back and relax.”

“NO!” I screamed, my mind felt as though it were going to burst, my heart felt like it was being pulled in two. “Please, make love to me Loki” I whispered and knew how pitiful I sounded to beg for sex. That dream I had shattered any illusion I held about Loki. That, coupled with the conversations I had overheard between Loki and the unknown person made me feel uncertain and wary. I desperately needed to be reassured that I had made the right choice. Loki had to prove his love to me. I always felt so wanted and loved by Loki after we made love. I would be able to drown out all my doubts if Loki just took me right now.

Loki looked down at me in shock, his eyes round and confused. “Molly, perhaps you try to go back to sleep?” he suggested.

“NO!” I screamed again and then inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. My hands drifted to my middle and rested there as I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. Loki thought I was having a hormonal outburst and maybe I was on some level but my feelings were still justified. I needed to calm down and appear rational. I opened my eyes and looked up at Loki. “I want you to fuck me, please” I said calmly and realised how comical, pathetic even this sounded, especially after my outburst.

Loki’s eyebrows raised and for a second he said nothing but merely stared into my eyes. He seemed to be trying to read my mind. “I do not think that is a good idea right now” he said quietly.

My face blushed at his words. I had not expected that response. I felt my eyes fill and closed them at once. _Damn hormones_. My hands stayed on my swollen belly as I nodded, a lump rose in my throat. _Of course he wouldn’t want me like this._ I felt horrible, huge and gross and terribly awkward. I had not even been able to press my body against Loki’s properly or make him as aroused as I felt. My vest top did not even fully cover my middle. I was sweating after a nightmare, I was sniffling lightly and my face was still flushed from crying. I nodded and tried to turn on my side, doing my best to avoid Loki’s gaze. Shame burned throughout my body mixed along with rejection.   _I had willingly thrown myself at Loki and he had said no. That had never happened before._

“Darling?” Loki whispered.

I said nothing, my face still burned with humiliation.

After a few seconds Loki spoke again. “Molly?” he called softly.

My body was tense but I tried to appear calm. “I understand” I said so quietly I wondered if he heard me.

“You do?” Loki asked and I felt his hand upon my cheek and stroke it lightly.

I caught his hand and none too gently removed it from my face. “I do. And I do not need your fucking pity” I snapped, still trying to stay calm and quiet in tone, realising I was failing at both. “I get it. You don’t want me right now like this. That’s fine. I don’t blame you.”

“No, darling!” Loki’s words were loud and carried around his large bedroom, surprised perhaps by my bitter tone. “It’s not like that. I think you should rest right now. You had a bad dream and need to relax, calm down.”

“Fuck you!” I snapped. I felt pathetic as I lay on the bed, unable to even scramble quickly away from Loki due to my ample middle. “I told you what I wanted! I know my own mind. I don’t need a fucking babysitter!”

“Molly, what are you - ?” Loki sounded baffled now and I finally opened my eyes to see him look down at me with the most bizarre expression on his face. “I love you. You are so beautiful. I only want to help you.”

“Beautiful?” I repeated and tears fell from my eyes again. “You don’t even want to sleep with me.”

“Shhhh darling” he cooed and lay down beside me pressing his forehead to mine. “Do not upset yourself like this. I did not think you were serious about having sex. I thought you were still half-asleep. I would like nothing better than to make love to you.”

“You don’t have to lie to me” I whispered, inhaling the deep earth and peppermint scent that was Loki. I felt him turn on his side and press against me. I felt something hard brush against my hip, covered by soft material pyjama bottoms.

Loki nuzzled against my hair, inhaling the scent. He let out a soft moan his breath against the shell of my ear. “I am not,” he whispered and ground his pelvis into the side of my hips once more, emphasising his point, “lying. I have wanted to fuck you every day since our arrival. I want to fuck you in this bed, around my room, every day.”

I felt a pink rose tint my cheeks and I smiled a little as I opened my eyes fully and stared into Loki’s eyes. His forehead was pressed against my face, his emerald eyes wide, soft and glowing. He raised a hand and stroked my arm lightly.

“You have?” I asked my voice slightly hoarse from crying.

Loki smiled and continued to stroke my arm. “Oh, Molly. Of course I have!” he exclaimed his eyes then swooped over my body. “Seeing you like this…” he groaned and his hips either consciously or unconsciously bucked against the side of mine once more. “I wanted you ever moment of every day. I care not who would see us. Yet, you said you felt too tired so I did not want to pressure you.”

“Well I’m wide awake now” I whispered or well, panted, against his lips. I felt Loki grin before he leaned in to kiss me. His hands were roaming my body, stroking my arms, my waist my hips, delving across my swollen middle before gently slipping between my thighs. I felt him tug on my shorts and then he finally gave an impatient snarl into the kiss. Then I realised my vest, shorts and panties had been vanished by Loki’s magic and I grinned into the kiss. I bit down and tugged gently on his lips and he moaned and darted his tongue into my mouth. The kiss intensified, lips locked and dancing as Loki’s hand raised higher up my inner thigh and reached my mound. His fingers lightly crossed the trail of trimmed curls before his fingertips trailed the outer lips of my womanhood and pushed gently in. I groaned as I felt him slide his fingers within me, my walls clamping down around his fingers.

He moaned and broke the kiss as his gaze flickered down towards his hand. I followed his gaze but was cut short of seeing it by my vast swollen middle. I blushed knowing what Loki was going to comment upon.

“Darling, you have been holding out on me” he whispered, his voice was so low, barely above a whisper but darker, deeper, enticing. I watched as he sat back on his heels and raised his hand to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers as his eyes met with mine and I gasped instinctively, my skin burned at the eroticism of the act. Loki grinned lasciviously at me. “I have never seen you so wanton before. So warm and wet.”

“Please” I groaned and impatiently bucked my hips _._

Loki’s grin was burning now his eyes too. “Always so impatient” he whispered as he gently moved and spread my legs apart before sitting between them. “Oh, my, what a sight” he declared.

I ignored him now, in no mood for any teasing. “Please” I begged again. It came out as a sharp gasp. I could hear Loki chuckle.

For a second I thought he was purposefully teasing me. However suddenly I felt cool lip trail up my inner thighs and my body tensed and my hips bucked. Loki grabbed my hips and held them steadily. “Easy now darling” he cooed. “You must not hurt yourself. If you move I will stop.”

I nodded and my eyes flickered closed as Loki immediately then plunged two of his fingers within me and gradually began to work them in and out. I bit my lip and tried not to lift or buck my hips. Within seconds I was mewling and when Loki added a third finger I let out a keening cry and my hips twitched automatically in response. Loki, however, took pity on me and did not step but merely held my hips tighter with his other hand. I felt him add his tongue to the mix, immediately finding my clit and licking it intensely. Suddenly his teeth gently nipped the little rounded bud and I cried out my orgasm so close, made my back arch. Then quite suddenly Loki stopped and pulled out his fingers and sat up right.

“What the fuck?!” I snarled rather angrily. I could hear Loki chuckling below me.

“I do apologise for the slight interruption” he said, his voice rather rushed in tone. He moved up by my head and grabbed his own pillow he then stood up and placed the pillow at the end of the bad. He stood up and came around to my side of the bed and offered me his hand. I shifted to my side and sat up with Loki’s help. I realised my belly was so rounded now, the underside was brushing off the mattress of the bed as I sat up right with my legs slightly apart. I blushed but Loki merely licked his lips and helped me stand up right.

“Lie down at the very end of the bed” he commanded gently. “Rest your lower back against the pillow there.”

I did as Loki asked as quickly as I could. There was something sexy about his voice right now. His tone was both demanding yet impatient. As I sat down on the end of the bed, Loki magically vanished his clothes off and I saw his cock was rock hard, swollen and leaking precome. _Fucking hell was he well proportioned!_ I groaned and licked my lips which made Loki laugh.

“Lie back darling” he said and I did so without question. My hips felt nicely supported by the pillow and my legs dangled over the bed.

I felt Loki step between my legs and set them tightly around his hips. He grinned down at me. I realised I could still have Loki fuck me whilst being able to see his face and I grinned, feeling elated. “I’d much rather have your cunt gush around my cock right now and see the look of pure bliss on your face as I make you do so” he said and felt him line up his cock with my entrance.

My eyes widened at his dirty words but I made no comment, there was no denying he knew exactly what to say to make me even more hot and bothered. Loki eased into me slowly bit by bit. I felt my walls stretch to accommodate him and I was mewling pitifully now. I vaguely wondered if the any of the palace could hear me but found I did not care.

I groaned and Loki finally came to a halt, his shaft buried to my hilt and I groaned, walls clamping making it even tighter around his cock.

“Fuck Molly!” Loki exclaimed. “You feel so good, look so fucking good” I clamped hard around his cock in a teasing manner. “Oh fuck!” Loki groaned. I looked up to see him; eyes closed head tilted back two little veins were exposed on his long graceful neck as though he were really trying to retrain himself at fucking me furiously. “So fucking tight, Molly. Not sure I can last” he groaned and moved out slowly again.

I gripped my legs tighter around him as he moved. “We have all night” I answered and Loki opened his eyes and grinned at me.

“That is true” he said and snapped his hips forward.

The sudden burst of his thrust caught me off guard and I cried out, clutching the sheets beneath and crying out obscenities. My eyes rolled back in my head and I felt the tightly rounded coil that was my orgasm loosening and quickly about to be completely unravelled.

“Such. A. Filty. Little. Mouth” Loki grunted, thrusting in and out with each word.

My limbs tensed, every fibre of my being seemed to knot up and I knew I was close, my breath came in shirt little pants. Loki thrusted twice more, gyrated his hips in slow circles as he pulled back out before snapping forward. That did it. I had no breath to make any noise instead I merely gasped as my orgasm took me, my walls spasming, clamping around Loki’s cock and pulling him along into bliss with me. I lay panting for some time until got my breathing under control. Loki weakly continued to pump into me before he too finally pulled out. He set my shaking legs down weakly down by the side of the bed and sat down beside my head stroking my hair.

“Molly, darling?” he whispered. I realised my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly with Loki’s help. As I sat up I felt the sticky mess that was the result of our mixed desire trail down my thighs. I rested my head against his naked chest and heard his heartbeat. I smiled.

“Did I go too fast? Did I hurt you?” Loki murmured concerned. Obviously he was taking my silence as a bad sign.

I shook my head and raised it to look into Loki’s eyes. He was looking at me warily, perhaps thinking I was going to make another outburst like I did earlier. I suddenly felt guilty for making such an outburst.

_Oh yes, right now it was rather obvious, Loki loved me. He came for me. He was sexually aroused by me. He wanted me and me alone. He fought for me. Thor said so, even Darcy said Loki went to pieces when I was kidnapped by Shield. Loki told me himself he loved me and that he could not live without me._

_But the golden staff?_ A small voice remarked in the back of my head. _And who is he talking to? You know he’s keeping something from you, Molly. Just ask._

I shook my head faintly as though to my minds voice away. _I was heavily pregnant, in another world. Expecting the twins of a god. Things had to be ok. Loki had to love me. He just had to. I refused to believe anything otherwise._

“I’m fine” I whispered and gently tilted my head up to press a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

Loki grinned and wrapped an arm around me, pressing me close to him. “That was incredible. Do you think you could manage another round?”

I blinked rather stupidly, not understanding at first what Loki meant. I then looked down at his cock which was already hardening again.

“Really?” I asked, a soft smile crossing my lips.

Loki groaned. “You really do not see the power you have upon me, do you Molly?”

I blushed. “I look as though I’ve swallowed a pumpkin whole” I murmured.

Loki chuckled, kissing the top of my head before standing up off the bed and settling in the leather armchair by the fire. I watched him curiously.

“Molly seeing you like this” Loki groaned again and his cock grew rigid. My mouth watered and felt a flush of heat over my entire body at the sight.

I stood up slowly, my centre of balance somewhat different now that my stomach was so round and heavy – a whole life of its own – two lives, that directed my every movement.

I briefly thought back to when I was held captive in Shield. Back then I found it hard to picture myself with a swollen, heavily pregnant belly. But now, looking down, seeing my swollen breasts, my stomach protruding so greatly from my body I felt it was, well, natural. Uncomfortable, yes, of course. But seeing the large swell, feeling it, feeling the two lives within my womb move. Well, there was nothing like it. Two lives grew inside me. I had three beating hearts within me.

With one hand on lower my back and another on my swollen middle I eased myself off our bed and made my way towards Loki. I felt empowered now. All shyness gone. I was the giver of life, Loki found that amazing. I was as much of a god as Loki in this moment.

I confidently approached Loki and he looked at me with an air of amazement. Perhaps he too was thinking of what we had created.

I stood before Loki completely naked. He stared at me rather closely as though he were studying my every feature. 

“Well?” I asked, my voice was surprisingly soft.

Loki smiled his eyes pausing on mine, focusing on my own. “You have never looked so beautiful.”

I did not blush. I believed him. I suddenly felt beautiful.

“So do you” I answered and the words I spoke were true. Loki looked magnificent. His skin glistened from our recent love-making. His dark, raven black haired tussled from both sleep and sex. His eyes alight both with mischief and happiness – my favourite combination. His cock, hard, aching once more for me. 

Loki beamed. “Sit on my lap, ease onto my cock” he said, his voice with the tiniest hint of roughness around it. “I want to feel every inch of you as I am immersed within your luscious quim” his voiced was as smooth as silk.

I found my body willingly ready to obey Loki. I gently seated myself down onto Loki, my hands gripping his shoulders, my legs straddling his waist as I slowly sank down onto his cock. We both let out quiet moans as I went down upon him. My eyes faced Loki’s directly when I was fully sunk into him; his gaze was soft. He leaned in and kissed me rather gently. I kissed back, edging as close to him as my swollen stomach permitted. It was pressed against Loki’s own flat belly. Loki’s hands gently cupped the swollen swell from underneath, his fingers spreading upwards.

“So beautiful, Molly” he whispered looking down at my belly.

I smiled a little. “Taking after their father already then” I answered.

He grinned. “Seeing you like this, feeling my children” his hands rubbed my belly once more. “Seeing you so full, swollen with my seed. All mine” he added, his eyes glinting possessively.

“Excuse me?” I asked, not in the least impressed by Loki’s choice of words. “Not all yours…ours” I corrected him.   _You might have gave the seed but I had the eggs_ I thought.  

Loki grinned almost sheepishly. “Sorry darling, I just meant, I love you like this. So full, so ripe and curvy. Breasts heavy with milk. Skin glowing. Darling Molly, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. I would have you like this always – to always carry the evidence of our love.”

I blushed scarlet, his words beautiful. “Let’s just have these two first before we plan anymore” I answered causing Loki to laugh.

“Of course, darling. Now, I want you to lean back, darling” he said, that mischievous smile on his face again.

“Erm, Loki” I answered. “I’m not sure I can, if I lean back I’ll have nothing to hold onto.”

A voice cleared itself behind me and I looked back to see Loki standing behind. A fully clothed, Loki with a bright smile on his face. I looked at him with my head cocked to the side. I then looked at the Loki whose cock was within me and back to the other Loki again.

Loki chuckled. I looked back to him with a puzzled look on my face. “That is merely a clone of mine, lean back. It is quite safe. He will hold you and support you, darling” Loki explained.

I looked back at the clone again and smiled up at him. He smiled back coyly before standing directly behind me. I eased back slightly, almost reclining into the other clone Loki who supported me so that I did not fall back on the floor. Feeling this support I let go of my grip around Loki’s shoulders.

“C-can he feel stuff?” I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable at having a third party witness us having sex – even if it was Loki.

“Ehehehe” Loki chuckled. “He is only a projection of myself, so don’t be shy. He feels happiness, desire and other emotions as I do but only at a tiny fraction of the full emotion. He will only do as I command him to and no more. Do you feel comfortable with that, Molly?”

I smiled, feeling satisfied at Loki’s explanation. It was just a part of Loki’s magic after all.

Loki leaned in to kiss me once more. I kissed back gently but Loki quickly moved to kiss down my neck, past my collar bone, sweeping his tongue into the hollow of my throat which made me giggle.

“I love to hear you laugh” he whispered, his eyes briefly burning up into my face.

I grinned and then gasped, my back arching instinctively as Loki cupped my right breast. “If it hurts, I can stop” Loki said, gazing at me with concern.

I shook my head. “They’re just really sensitive the last few days” I said rather breathlessly.

“I will be gentle, darling” Loki promised. “This will feel good. Now lie back, relax.”

I leaned back into the clone who supported me effortlessly. Loki gently squeezed my breast again and I gave a small moan. The increase of pressure in my breasts the last few days was overwhelming at times. The pressure so heavy they would ache. I felt Loki’s fingers gently trace across the expanse of the fleshy mound before reaching my nipple. I held my breath as he gently traced his thumb around it and exhaled as he gently pressed down upon it. He gently massaged the elongated hardened nub of my nipple and I shivered. As Loki did this he squeezed my breast gently, massaged the nipple and squeezed again. I shivered as I felt the mounting pressure peak and then suddenly climax. I gasped as I opened my eyes and saw a trail of pale white milk dribble from my breast and flow down over my breast.

I blushed, feeling so mortified that I had actually leaked breast milk in front of Loki “Sorry…the pressure was just so heavy” I babbled, glowing red.

Loki however looked at the little trail of milk as though captivated. He cocked his head to the side before leaning forward and lapping the trail of milk up my breast. He paused as he approached the nipple and grinned up at me. Before I even had time to protest, Loki was at my breast sucking my nipple earnestly, his hand gently squeezing the mound once more. I gasped arching my back as I felt the pressure ease as Loki suckled. It was weird but fuck did it feel so good! Loki groaned as he suckled in earnest now and I felt his cock twitch within me. The sight of him had my walls already clamping hard down around him. I could feel every nerve of his swollen hard cock within the walls of my womanhood. I moaned harder, gripping Loki’s hair tightly as he switched to my other breast and with the same action began suckling that breast too. I cried out now, gripping his hair tighter as the tender pressure I had been feeling growing over the last few days lessened. I was nearly sobbing openly by the time Loki finished and looked up at me.

“Did that help ease the pressure, darling?” he asked, smirking as his tongue darted out and licked the corners of his mouth.

I nodded, smiling in an almost dazed way. “Greatly.”

“I knew your milk would taste as sweet as honey” he said and then gently circled his hips.

I groaned involuntarily when Loki circled his hips. This new positon was creating an entirely new sensation. _Who knew sex on a chair could be so great?_ Loki went slowly, occasionally pausing to lean and suckle on my breast again. The overwhelming sensation had me panting, and groaning deeply. I was glad the clone held on to me so tightly from behind or otherwise I would have fallen back ages ago. Loki seemed to be in rush, taking his time as he slowly gyrated his hips in circles or fucked straight up into me, slowly also. I felt an orgasm build slowly and couldn’t help but mewl almost pitifully as I weakly grasped Loki’s arms.

“Darling, I have wanted this do this with you since we first arrived” He said, still gyrating hips.

I moaned again a stray strand of hair sticking to my face. “Don’t ever stop” I whispered. I was surprised I could say anything at all. This was the most intense sex I had with Loki yet. I could fell every inch of him pushing in and out of me, circling; grinding… _oh fuck was this mind blowingly good!_

Loki grinned up at me, his eyes alight. He was sweating too, a light sheen upon his face. I was guessing he wanted to fuck into me good and quick now I could feel his hard cock within me, all of its raised little veins, its throbbing beat, desiring sweet release. And yet he continued to fuck me slowly.

“Remember this moment, Molly” Loki suddenly whispered, his eyes shone too – _wait, where they shining with tears or sweat?_ The words caught me off guard so unexpected, so quiet, barely audible but Loki came right after he said them, groaning out my name in unrestrained pleasure, his head tilted back, his warm seed releasing into me before I too came with a groan, gripping his arm so tightly as I jerked roughly forward in pleasure. Loki’s clone kept a firm grip on me from behind, as my orgasm swept through me.

We both stayed there, panting heavily as our orgasms subsided. Loki’s cock was softening within me when he spoke.

“They must take after you, Molly” he whispered and placed one hand on the side of my swollen belly. The twins were moving slightly now, perhaps waking up or just twitching in their sleep. “They can sleep through anything”

I giggled, and pressed my hand down on the other side of my swollen belly. Both of our hand stayed there for some time, our gazes focused on my swollen middle. For a long time neither of us spoke but merely cupped the swell and stared upon it, mesmerized.

My gaze flickered to Loki, I felt connected to him now, more than physically. I felt part of him – was that perhaps a result of bonding and claiming? Deep down I realised no matter what I could not leave Loki. I was wondering what his words meant when I heard a knock on the door.

Instinctively both our gazes flickered at the door. “Prince Loki?” called a voice from behind the closed door. I recognised it straight away as one of Loki’s waiting staff.

I made to get off of Loki’s lap quickly but Loki caught my arm and shook his head. I paused, freezing immediately. “What is the meaning of waking your Prince at this hour? Do you not know my beloved needs her rest?” his voice was back to its usual business like self, dripping with sarcasm.

I had to stifle a giggle as Loki winked at me.

“Sire, please, forgive me” said the man quickly outside the door, “but you have visitors who wish to speak with you immediately.”

Both Loki and I looked quickly at one another. _Who the hell would pay a visit to us this late?_

And then I saw it the briefest glimmer of absolute terror on Loki’s face. I had never seen him look so scared. Loki swallowed thickly. “Who?” called Loki, his face pale.

“I am afraid that I could not tell, sire” replied the voice. “The gentleman was rather tall and wore a black robe. He was rather insistent that I get you immediately.”

“Damn!” Loki swore and his voice sounded strained, broken, uneven. _What or who had Loki so scared like this? The voice! my mind cried out the voice!  It’s something got to do with that blue staff and that unknown person._

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped but only saw Loki’s clone. He had his hand extended and I realised he was trying to help me out of Loki’s lap. As I made to move Loki suddenly leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I kissed back quickly. Then Loki pressed his hand to my bump before pressing a kiss to it softly, murmuring something I could not understand before the clone helped me up right on my feet.

Loki stood up quickly and with a wave of his hand the clone was gone and he was fully dressed. He looked at me with such a sad, mournful expression. He suddenly looked like a little boy, lost and alone. His emerald eyes filled as stared at me. “If I am not back in ten minutes, call for Heimdall. Return to Midgard to Stark’s tower.”

I looked at Loki feeling  dazed, how had our precious tender moment turned so urgent and cold? “Loki, what’s going on?” I asked trying to keep my voice level but failing.

“No time, darling” answered Loki and quickly made his way to the bedroom door. “Do as I say. I love you Molly, but you must do as I say now.”

I wanted to say something – anything but Loki closed the door behind him so quickly I did not have the chance. I felt my heart thunder in my chest. _Why was Loki so scared? What was going on? Should I follow him?_

But the answer to that came in the form of a quick kick in my side. I pressed my hands down upon my swollen middle. _No, I could not bring the babies into potential danger at any cost._

 _And besides it was probably nothing more than a princely duty to attend to immediately, I realised. And Loki being Loki just wanted to make sure I was safe. Yes, that was it_ I thought weakly. I looked around the room, lit only by a single candle and saw Loki’s green silk robe on the floor. I bent down to pick it up slowly and put it on and sat by the window. I counted the minutes as they went by, feeling my sense of unease growing as each second past. _Something was wrong_. I opened the bedroom window before sitting back on the chair. A breeze came into the room, an early morning light breeze. They sky was still dark, time ticked on…

_I wondered why now, after two weeks was I so keen to have sex with Loki. And why was he so keen to partake and seem hesitant to want our sex tonight to stop. I felt a stirring within me, not from the twins but from my heart. I realised Loki had treated me like a queen the last two weeks, a true queen. He cared for me, indulged me, spoiled me, spent every effort to ensure I was safe, happy and comfortable. It was as though I had entered paradise…why would Loki take me here just to spoil me? He could of done all of this at home in Starks Tower. Why here? Why now so close to the end of my pregnancy? These actions of spoiling someone, of visiting home lands were those of a man who was about to meet his end. These actions were those of a man preparing to say goodbye…_

I was deep in those thought when I heard a voice. I jumped and stood up as quickly as I could. I immediately looked out the window and my jaw dropped.

Iron Man – Tony, freaking, Stark, in his crimson Iron suit was suspended outside my window, palms outward and facing down at his side, the glow of a burning light from them seemingly keeping him afloat. He flicked his visor down and I could see his face, his chocolate brown eyes crinkled up in an almost triumphant smile.

“Looking swell, Red. Really, really swell” he said calmly, his brown eyes flickering to my middle instantly.

I had no response; I merely stared at the casually floating Iron man outside my bedroom window. Stark winked at me.

 

 

 

 


	47. Dark Magic

“Stark?” I mumbled, staring out the window, in complete disbelief. _Had I fallen asleep on the couch?_ I thought, my mind feeling numb, drawing a complete blank. Seconds turned into minutes in complete silence as we both stared at each other. The sky was lightening from a inky blue to a soft white which only made Stark's crimson Iron suit stand out more sharply against the sky.

Finally, Starks eyes rested on my middle. His brows knitted in obvious confusion and then his eyes flickered back up to my face. “Any chance you could open the window wider for me to get in?” Stark asked, his tone was cheery but the look of apprehension never left his face.

I stared back at him in shock, both my hands firmly on my heavily swollen middle – almost protectively. A prickle of fear crept over me. _Was this a trick? An illusion caused by Loki perhaps? No,_ my mind argued. _Loki wouldn’t do that… But what if this was a trick by that other person. That same stupid fucking unknown Loki spoke to when holding his staff?!_ I could feel my breath shorten to panicked little gasps as I froze in complete uncertainty. I stepped back trembling from the window and shook my head.

Stark watched as my panic sat in and raised both his hands upwards in an almost surrendering stance. “Hey Red, honey,” he said, a soft smile creeping on his face. “It’s me, Stark, remember? Iron Man” Stark raised slowly traced his scarlet iron suit with his right hand, and wiggled his hips provocatively from side to side. The corner of his mouth pulled into a grin. “See anything you like?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. That certainly sounded more like Stark. I quickly ran, or well, waddled to the window and opened it wide to let Stark.

He drifted in slowly before setting himself on the floor. I turned to close the window and when I looked back he was out of the suit and standing there in a black AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. I stared at him my eyes filling rapidly and before I could stop myself, I launched at him, wrapping my arms tightly around him and burying my head against his chest, aware that I had incidentally rested against his arc reactor.

Stark hugged me as closely as he could, his arms circling me."Easy girl" he mumbled. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked trying to collect myself, but then failing as I started to panic about why Stark was here now. “How did you even…is everyone ok back home – is it Thor, is he sick? Is it Darcy?”

“Down girl” Stark said with a smile. “Everyone is fine back home. It’s you we’re here for” Stark sighed heavily. I looked up to see his chocolate eyes fill.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” I asked my heart falling to see him so upset. I never see Stark upset. Angry, yes, of course and sarcastic, nerdy, arrogant, flirting, and bitter, I had seen him go through all these emotions but never had I seen him upset.

“Molly, you have no idea” Stark began and quickly kissed the top of my head. “I’m so happy you’re ok. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? The last time I saw you, you looked terrified to be by Loki’s side and then, not one hour later, you go missing with him?!”

“Stark, I’m sorry but Loki” I began before being interrupted by Stark.

“I know, I know Loki wanted to take you on some babymoon to Asgard. Thor explained” Stark answered, as he looked down upon me. “But still, Thor didn’t see you so upset that night you left. I wanted to come here sooner but Thor thought I was being overprotective. He insisted you two only had a little quarrel and that this vacation would help. I told him if I didn’t see you in exactly two weeks I would come to get you. It’s been exactly two weeks, so, here we are” Stark paused, looking down at me as though waiting for an answer.

I didn’t give him any but merely cast my eyes down to his chest and the circular light that emitted from it. Truthfully, I did not know how to explain - if even there was anything to explain.

“Molly” Stark said. The sound of him calling my name in that quiet mumble tore right through me. Not only had Stark used my actual name but he also sounded upset both of which made me feel more miserable. “Don’t lie to me" he continued quietly, a pleading edge to his tone now. "I know you were scared that night. You left a note for me that said ‘I think you were right’. I found it on the floor after you left. Please, I know something isn’t right here. You’re having doubts, just tell me what they are and I’ll help you.”

I shook my head, crying softly. I nestled against Starks chest, hiding my face against the light that emitted from there. “I’m fine” I lied.

Stark gently brushed my hair back from my face and then tilted my head up gently. “Then what has you so upset?”

I shook my head, avoiding Starks eyes. “Not upset, just happy to see you” I mumbled in reply.

Stark suddenly let go of me and looked at me with an angry glare in his eyes “Stop lying to me! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been about you and Bert and Ernie?”

“I’m so sorry, Stark, I’ve been so confused lately I just….wait…” I paused briefly and looked up at Stark through tear-stained lashes. “Bert and Ernie??” I asked quizzically.

Stark couldn’t suppress his grin. “The twins” he explained and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“You have decided to name my children after the Muppets from Sesame Street?” I asked, unable to keep the outright disbelief from my voice at the way this conversation had escalated.

“Well, yeah” Stark answered, shrugging casually. “I planned on running it by you first though.”

I looked at Stark and started to laugh out loud sarcastically. “Oh thanks, how considerate of you! But please allow me to explain one simple fact first, it’s not gonna happen!”

Stark raised his eyebrows clearly disappointed. “Allow, me to elaborate then. Firstly, that sarcastic laugh was rude. You hurt my feelings - ”

I snorted in real laughter this time but Stark continued, “And secondly. Seems I’m godfather and all think I should name them – “

“What the hell makes you think you’re their godfather?” I asked, my voice unable to remain low at the complete absurdity of the entire situation.

“Duh?” answered Stark rolling his eyes. “All kids need a rich uncle. I’ll teach them everything I know. Besides Bert and Ernie will love Stark Towers.”

My laughter faded as I looked at Stark. “I’m going home?” I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

“What? Of course you are! Why do you think we’re here?” Stark asked and I could hear a spark of anger return to his voice. “Did Loki kidnap you?”

“No, Stark!” I answered abashed. “No, of course, I just wondered…things have been odd...wait, you said ‘we’? Who else is here?”  

“Thor is downstairs now with Loki” Stark answered. I sighed relieved that it was only Thor who had requested to speak to Loki earlier and not the unknown person Loki was contacting. My mind trailed off as I remembered how scared Loki looked earlier when he heard his presence was requested by an unknown person.

“Cap’n might arrive shortly too, and the rest of the team. They are all on standby if we don’t come back in an hour” continued Stark, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I nodded but my mind was now worried about Loki once more. _Whoever Loki was communicating with via the staff, was clearer a bad evil being. Loki was terrified of him and Loki never showed fear at anything before._ Suddenly I felt nauseous again.

“Red, what the hell is going on here exactly?” Stark snapped and abruptly broke my train of thought.

I looked back up at him, trying not to cry. “What do you mean?” I tried to ask calmly.

“The hell with this, something isn’t right here and you know it!” yelled Stark, his face flushing with anger.

I looked at Stark and wanted to tell him everything about the staff, about the unknown person about Loki’s growing erratic behaviour. I trembled as I looked Stark in the eyes.

Stark looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. “Has he hurt you?”

The question caught me off guard completely. “Fuck Stark, no of course not! He would never hurt me he treats me like a princess!”

“A princess caught in a Grimm’s Fairytale maybe!” Stark snapped back.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” I snarled.

“Jesus, Red! How can you not see this!” Stark yelled and looked completely frustrated now. “He’s like the bad guy, the villain, the monster who hides you away from the world! Bit by bit he’s taken your job, your family, your friends, your home. And now this!” Stark points at me with a shaking hand.

I looked at him quizzically. Stark's face fell into a hopeless expression. “You really don’t see it, do you?”

I looked at Stark confused and he gently gripped my shoulder and walked me to the full length mirror at the back of the room. “Look at yourself, Red.”

I hesitantly raised my head and stared at my reflection. I saw a tangled mess of long red hair, my eyes watery, my face a little flushed no doubt by all the excitement. I shrugged and looked back at Stark. “So? I look a little rough but it’s first thing in the morning” I answered, being half truthful. I realised I still had bad sex hair but Stark needn’t know that.

“No, look down” Stark whispered and placed his hand on my heavily swollen middle.

I looked into the mirror and down at Stark's hand. “Yes, I had noticed I’m pregnant Stark. Even I’m not that clueless.”

Stark shook his head and placed both his hands on my middle. “When you left Earth you looked roughly six months pregnant, that was two weeks ago. Now you look like you’re gonna pop any minute.”

My breath caught in my throat, “I-I it’s not a normal pregnancy” I argued weakly, feeling nauseous. _I had spoke to Loki about this. He assured me everything was fine…had he lied?_

“I know but Red, this type of a pregnancy is supposed to progress slowly, very slowly” Stark said, whilst his thumbs circled my bump. His chocolate eyes poured into mine, his tone soft and soothing, willing me to see sense. “Banner explained it to you. Yet in the two weeks you’ve been away from us you look like your pregnancy progressed three months. Something is not right here. I can tell by your face you know it too”

I struggled not to cry as I faced Stark who kept his hands on my middle, in a comforting almost steadying stance. I felt the twins stretch suddenly in my womb and my hand flew straight to my stomach alongside Stark's, brushing the spot tenderly.

Stark smiled softly as he felt the movement. "Isn't that something?" he murmured more to himself than me. He had the same look upon his face that I had seen countless times before as he worked in his lab, when he created something new. His excited, wondrous, look. I could not help but smile at Stark. "Tell me please, for your children's sake, Red" Stark pleaded. "Tell me what is wrong or they might get hurt here, please Red. You know I have your back. Just tell me what the hell is going on."

I looked at the sheer desperation in Stark's eyes. I felt the twins twitch slightly and realised he was right. This thing with Loki and the staff and his conversations with the unknown person were snowballing out of control. I could not let the twins get caught up in whatever it was. I sniffled before beginning “I d-don’t know, I t-think it’s magic…I heard him talk to someone…I don’t know, maybe it’s all ok maybe I’m panicking over nothing… but that fucking staff” I babbled trying to tell the truth now about everything.

Stark stepped closer, one hand still on my bump and another lightly brushing my cheek with his thumb, softly wiping away a tear. “Just, take a deep breath and tell me from the beginning. What do you think is happening?”

I nodded, trying to collect my thoughts and not let my emotions get the better of me “I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t know, but I think it’s got to do with the staff –“

Just then I heard the bedroom door open. Both Stark and I turned to see who the intruders were. Loki stood looking between Stark and I with a venomous look in his eyes. Thor gently closed the door behind them and I waddled quickly to him.

“Thor!” I squealed out, relieved to see him.

Thor faced me, his eyes sparkling, his large frame made as though to embrace me softly but he stopped short when he caught sight of my middle. “Lady Molly?” he asked uncertainly. Without asking Thor placed his hand on my bump. He kept it there briefly, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Thor suddenly looked to Loki, his eyes flashed a vivid white, like lightening across his blue orbs. Loki eyes widened. “Brother, I can explain-“

Stark must have noticed Thor’s change in demeanour and quickly tugged me back by my shoulder just as Thor launched himself at Loki, pinning him to the floor. He raised his hand and Mjolnir broke through the double rich oaken door, causing me to jump in fright. The hammer drew to Thor like a magnet would to iron. I squealed in horror as Loki struggled in Thor’s grasp but Thor was obviously stronger his body effortlessly pinning Loki’s down whilst his free hand caught him by the throat. Thor swung the hammer mercilessly. “What dark magic have you performed upon her?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Unravelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for all the kudo's and comments I have received for this story. It really means so very much to me to know that you are enjoying what I write (which is incredibly touching as I always loved to write but felt so nervous about sharing my work). I hope you enjoy the final few chapters too and again I really appreciate the wonderful support this has received! xxx

Chapter 48 – Unravelling

“Thor, stop it!” I pleaded, as I watched him squeeze Loki’s slender throat with one hand. Loki paled significantly, his eyes dimmed as he struggled beneath Thor’s grasp but he was unable to do little more than this under the weight of Thor’s body.

Thor ignored me completely, his tight grip on Loki’s throat increasing and he swung the hammer downwards by Loki’s face. I screamed, fearing Thor planned to strike the hammer down upon Loki’s face.

“NO!” I screamed louder, pulling out of Stark’s grasp but knowing it was too late. I watched the hammer fall, narrowly missing Loki’s face. Instead the hammer stroke brutally upon the rich oak floorboards a mere inch from Loki’s head. The noise was near deafening, the floorboards splintering and flying in every direction - causing a massive fracturous dent in the floor – obviously but a warning strike from Thor.

Loki’s pupils were blown wide now – his chest rising and falling despite Thor’s strong hold upon his neck. He barely could shake his head but gasped out the words “Brother, please” he whispered “understand…”

Thor snarled, gripping Loki’s throat tighter. “Is everything but a game to you?!” Thor bellowed, gripping Loki’s throat tighter. “What curse have you placed upon her – upon your children?! And what prize or riches were you promised in return?”

I briefly paused, wondering what Thor’s words meant. _Had Loki behaved in such a way before?_

Thor was beyond livid – eyes wide and angry. He was shaking in rage. He gripped Loki’s throat tighter once more – if Loki were mortal I knew he would be dead by now such was the force of Thor’s grip. I looked at Loki’s face, paling even more. He whispered quietly but Thor’s grip was now so tight upon his throat that I did not hear what he said but Thor must have.

“You are a liar! That is the only reason you do anything!” Thor bellowed raising the hammer again.

“Hey, big guy” I heard Stark mumble quietly, behind me. I quickly glanced to see Stark look just as stunned as I was. He shot a concerned glance in my direction. “Leave Loki breathe a little.”

Thor shook his head. “I know you performed magic upon them!” he bellowed, into Loki’s face. “You know what a risk it is to perform magic upon mortals let alone expecting women!”

Loki shook his head – or, to be more precise, grotesquely shook it in a weak side to side motion.  “LIAR!” Thor bellowed and dropped the hammer on the floorboards with a dull thud, gripping Loki’s throat with both hands now.

I screamed desperately as I watched Loki’s eyes roll into the back of his skull and close. I launched at Thor, ignoring Stark’s yell of protest and tugged sharply at Thor’s large arms. “Get off me Molly! You know not what he is capable of – you know not the risk and strain he placed upon you and your children!” 

I snarled in frustration as I fruitlessly tried to tug at Thor’s arms, his words meant nothing to me right now. All that mattered to me was Loki. _He was hurting my Loki, my partner, my mate_ I thought furiously. _No one could hurt my Loki – no matter what their reasons were._

I realised I must act quickly. Absolutely fuming I instinctively tugged at Thor’s arms harder, embedding my nails in the man’s skin. Thor briefly yelped but still refused to relinquish his hold on Loki.

“Red!” I heard Stark yell from behind, I felt him place a hand upon my shoulders, but I shrugged it off. “Red, stop it you’re only going to hurt yourself!”

I barely heard Stark’s words as I caught sight of Thor’s hammer which had fallen by the wayside beside the two gods. I immediately went to it and tugged it sharply. In one firm pull I picked up the hammer.

“Holy shit!” Stark cried, I briefly looked at him and saw his mouth fall wide open. “How the hell are you…?” Stark’s voice trailed off or I simply stopped listening.

I focused my attention once more on Thor. Without a seconds thought I swung the hammer forcibly into Thor’s side. He did not even see it coming as his focus was entirely upon choking Loki – the now unconscious lifeless form of my Loki.

The connecting blow of Mjolnir into Thor easily lifted him high into the air. I heard him hit the wall with a surprisingly loud thud just as the bedroom door opened again behind me.

I lifted the hammer at the source of the unexpected noise but all I saw was Dr Banner, Agent Romanov, Barton and Steve Rogers standing in the doorframe. They looked stunned as they took in the bedroom scene, especially as they gazed at me holding Mjolnir but made no noise. I realised they were no threat to Loki so I dropped the hammer and immediately joined Loki’s side. I pulled his head upon my lap, tenderly cupping his face. His eyes did not open.

“Loki, sweetheart” I whispered. I tapped his face lightly. “Please, please…come on now. I’m here. Wake up.”

I heard the other people in the room speak but I did not take in a single word they said.

“Loki, please” my eyes filled as I stared at Loki’s still frame. I held Loki’s hand up to my face and kissed it softly. The other went to his chest. Without knowing why I suddenly placed my hand within Loki’s clothes over where I had etched the word ‘eiga’ upon his skin all those weeks ago. I then slipped his hand within the green robe I wore and placed it upon my chest where he had wrote ‘eiga’.

“Molly?” someone called softly but I ignored them.

I realised I probably looked crazy to the others right now but as soon as I touched Loki’s marking and held his hand to my own markings I knew I did the right thing. I did this in silence for less than a minute, feeling a rush of energy flow through my fingertips into Loki’s chest, right over where his heart beat beneath my fingertips. I slowly felt his heartbeat steadily increase and watched as Loki’s eyes fluttered opened. I smiled, feeling lightheaded but relieved Loki was ok. 

“Molly?” Loki whispered and looked up at me, he smiled softly. He sat up quickly and stroked my face.

“How did you know how to do that?” he mumbled quietly, looking at me in awe.

“Know what?” I asked, my voice low and followed Loki’s gaze to where he held my hand the other resting on my rounded belly.

“You healed me – as a claimed partner” Loki murmured quietly, softly rubbing my rounding belly.

I shrugged just as a voice yelled “LIAR!” from across the room. I looked over to see Thor rising from the floor. I felt bad for striking him with the hammer, even more so when I realised he had a deep cut on his cheek that was bleeding. I suddenly felt terribly guilty at the thought of hurting Thor.

“Thor, I’m so sorry” I whispered as I made to stand up, however Loki rather forcibly held my hands in his rather larger ones. I quickly looked into Loki’s eyes to see an almost pleading glare in them.

“Lady Molly” I heard Thor say. I looked up to see Thor right in front of where Loki and I were sat on the floor. Thor extended his hand and I attempted to reach for it to get up off the floor but once again Loki refused to let go of my hands. “Step away from Loki.”

I looked between the two men confused, and tired. Healing Loki made me exhausted…and I had a feeling the engraving on my chest was bleeding as though it were freshly made. However I could not press my hand to it to check as Loki still held both my hands steadfast.

“Brother, let her go” Thor said and the vicious tone in his voice was unmistakeable.

“Thor, what’s wrong?” I asked looking at him confused about his sudden hatred for Loki. I did not understand why Thor was so enraged. “I-I thought you knew we were coming here to Asgard. Stark said you did.” I glanced for Stark and found him now beside Dr Banner and the others. I almost forgot the others were here as they were silent since they arrived. I smiled weakly at them. “Honestly I’m fine, I wanted to come along” I said to them. Only Rogers and Romanov returned my smile softly. I looked back at Thor, feeling exhausted but guilty. “I-I’m sorry I stroke you with Mjolnir but I only did it because you were hurting Loki. I’m sorry, please don’t blame Loki for that. ”

Thor looked at me almost in pity. “Lady Molly, do not apologise. I am not hurt by your actions. I only wish I got here sooner like Stark insisted” he glanced at Loki who gripped my hands harder now, as though refusing to let me go. “What marking have you put upon her?”

I looked at Loki confused. “That is none of your concern brother” Loki hissed, his emerald eyes flickering to mine.

Thor snarled and for a second I thought he would strike Loki once more. In an attempt to clear the air I looked at Thor. “Thor, do you mean this marking?” I asked and shrugged out of Loki’s grasp. I raised my hand to my robe to pull it down slightly to show Thor the marking. Loki immediately caught my wrist tightly in his hand stopping me from showing the etching.

“Loki, what are you -?” my words trailed off as I looked down to see a deep crimson stain on the robe. I looked at Loki who held my wrist still tightly in his and refused to let it go. “Why is it bleeding?” I asked my voice shaking. “You did this ages ago. It was fully healed…why is it bleeding again?”

“WHAT?” boomed Thor. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BORN THE MARKS LOKI GAVE YOU?”

I flinched at Thor’s tone of voice, my heart falling as I realised my worst fears about Loki were now unravelling. _Something was indeed not right here and apparently hadn't been for some time._ “I-I gave the same marking to Loki too,” I replied my voice shaking as I tried to explain to Thor hoping if I could explain what happened to him fully that everything would make sense, “we had to - ”

“Ignore him, darling” Loki said his tone clip, almost urgent as he cut across my explanation to Thor. He then caught both my wrists easily in one hand, his other went to my chest where the crimson stain was seeping through. “I can heal you. I will explain everything later, darling. You have my word.” His emerald eyes stared deeply into me, pleading silently. I felt a slight tingling where Loki immediately healed the old markings. “I suggest you all leave at once” Loki declared as he looked at the others. “You are only putting Molly under stress.”

“The hell we will!” I heard Barton exclaim from across the room. “What the fuc - ”

Thor raised his hand as though to silence the others. “I will not leave until I talk to Lady Molly” Thor said and I was relieved to hear his tone resume a calmer state.

“She is my partner, dearest brother!” Loki snarled, squeezing my wrists tightly. “I know what is best -”

“I have heard enough from you silvertongue!” Thor roared and turned to me. “Molly, do not listen to him. Whatever marking he placed upon you is magic, I assure you.”

I looked at Loki and felt tears sting my eyes. “No” I whispered, then looking back up at Thor. “I mean, y-yes. I know it is. It was part of the claiming bonding thing from Loki’s Jötunn heritage” Loki squeezed my wrists tighter as though to silence me but I continued. “You must mark your partner.”

Thor took a deep breath as he looked down upon me as though gathering his strength to remain patient. “Marking is merely leaving a bite upon your mate. Loki showed me the texts he had procured on Jötunn claiming and bonding. To mark is to bite your mate only to dominate them. To show strength over them.”

“ENOUGH!!” Loki cried so suddenly I jumped in fright beside him.  “YOU MUST ALL LEAVE!”

I shook my head, panic sinking in as tried to jerk way from Loki. I looked back up at Thor then at Loki again as confusion and anxiety crept in.  “But what about drinking each other’s blood?” I felt the colour drain from my face as I asked this question aloud, not sure myself whether I was asking Thor or Loki. I suddenly felt nauseous as I realised I had drank his blood, all in effort to support Loki’s heritage – to show how much I cared about him that I were willing to do that. “You bite and then d-drink one another’s blood and then etch the words upon each other’s skin” I continued. Thor’s eyes alone confirmed my answer for me.

“That is not part of a Jötunn claiming” Thor answered and shot Loki a thoroughly disgusted look. “That is black sorcery!”  

“Loki?” I whispered and looked to see Loki face blank, he looked in deep concentration.

I started to pull my wrists out of his grasp.

“Molly, darling please, trust me, I will explain all of this to you later” Loki said softly, not letting go of my wrists.

“Let. Her. Go.” Thor said, his tone was as deep and rumbling as thunder.

“I need to sit down” I said quietly, my arms suddenly limp in Loki’s grasp “on the bed, please. I need to – I need…” my mind whirled as tried to take in what was happening.

“Darling?” Loki whispered, gripping my hands tighter. He brushed back my hair tenderly and softly stroked my cheek, “are you alright?”

I looked back at him in a deadpan stare. I could not cry or scream, only exhaustion showed on my face. I looked down at my heavily swollen stomach. I saw my blood upon my robe just by my chest. Was Loki lying all along? Was he really only concerned about dominating me...is that what our babies symbolised? Not love, but dominance, control. Where I no more than some type of - of broodmare, to be fucked, filled and bred by my master? Surely not, Loki loved me, he chose me...what would he have to gain from all of this?

My thoughts battled back and forth as I tried to maintain a calm exterior expression. I closed my eyes, weariness seeping though my very bones.

“Are you happy now, brother?” Loki snided, his eyes flashing angrily at Thor’s. “Just look at her! Look at the strain you placed her under! She was safe and happy here with me!”

“How dare you place this upon me when you have lied to her this entire time!” Thor cried. “You performed magic upon her, that I know it what it may do. You interfere with her pregnancy – risking your children’s lives!”

“I need to lie down” I whispered looking at Loki. I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t feel. I needed sleep.

“Of course, Molly darling” Loki said and stood upright. “I promise I will explain all of this to you when you awake.”

I took Loki’s offered hand and he half-helped me stand up. I looked around the bedroom at the faces of my friends. Suddenly I could not feel anything other than overwhelming wariness. “Will you all stay?” I asked quietly.

“Darling, I think it would be best if they all leave?” Loki suggested, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me close to him.

I shook my head. “I want them to stay. When I wake I want to discuss things” I said defiantly.

Dr Banner stepped forward. “We will stay” he said and offered me a kind soft smile. “Do you mind if I check you and the twins over?” he asked.

“No, I just need to lie down” I confessed to Banner.

“That’s fine” Banner answered talking in his calm usual tone. It was as though I were back in Stark’s Tower, about to undergo another routine examination. “Just lie down on the bed and I’ll take a quick look. Does that sound ok, Molly?”

I could not help but smile at Banner. “That sounds perfect” I answered quietly. I stepped forward but my legs buckled from beneath me, betraying my forced calm demeanour.

I felt Loki catch me immediately from behind so that I would not fall. “Darling!” he cried as I leant against him.

However before I could even say thanks Thor was pushing Loki aside and scooping me in his arms. “Do not touch her” Thor said in a deadly whisper to Loki. “You have already put her through too much.”

I did not protest in Thor’s arms but merely looked at my heavily pregnant belly, everything else did not matter right now, I only hoped my babies were ok.

 

 


	49. Chaos

Chapter 49 – Chaos

Thor lay me down on the bed quite gently – like I were made of glass. I smiled a little at him as he studied me over with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine” I said, my voice though soft was firm and resolute. _I had to be ok, everything had to be fine._ My hands rested now on my heavily swollen belly. “Just tired. Loki has been so wonderful – really, spoiling me and all. Just give him a chance to explain the markings Thor, you’ll see – he will straighten everything out.”

Thor shook his head, his large tanned hand cupped my cheek affectionately. “I am sorry, Lady Molly.”

I looked curiously into his big blue eyes as tears threatened to spill from mine. “For what?” I asked, but a part of me was beginning to understand. I shook my head and forced another smile, even as I wiped my eyes quickly. _This was all a big misunderstanding_. _Once I got a little rest and didn’t feel so weary, Loki would explain everything._

Thor looked at me kindly before leaning down to press a soft kiss on my forehead.

When Thor pulled away, Dr Banner stepped forward and gently held my wrist. He lapsed into silence as he checked my pulse.

I saw Loki’s form behind him and I tried to sit upright. Loki gently pushed Thor aside, whilst leaving Banner continue to take my pulse. When Banner let go of my wrist, Loki helped me sit half upright.

“Molly, your pulse is really fast. It could be this stressful situation, but truthfully I’m concerned” Banner said, he barely looked at Loki as he spoke, merely glanced at him like he was an irritating fly that got in the way. “I think we should do more tests back at the lab, the sooner the better.”

“Is something wrong – is it the babies?” I asked, my voice shrill with panic.

“Have you been feeling them move regularly?” Banner asked.

I nodded “Yes, Banner, maybe not as freely as before but they do kick and move.”

Banner smiled, “That’s really good. And what about you Molly, any recent or sudden aches or pains of any kind?”

“I-I, my back hurts sometimes, or my feet if I’ve been walking all day…Banner, please tell if there is something wrong” I pleaded, feeling a rising panic build.

Banner looked me over once before answering “The truth of the matter is you seem to have rapidl -”

“Enough, Banner!” Loki suddenly barked. “Can you see you are stressing her?! She is well, I am looking after her and she was doing wonderfully before you people charged in here like wilder beasts! And had that oaf” Loki pointed at Thor “not attacked me and accused me of all sorts of debauched tales she would not have gotten stressed or indeed put herself under such physical exertion!”

I wanted to say something, but honestly I did not know what to say. I was trying to calm myself down and not let the twins feel my stress.

Thor made a wild growling noise that reminded me of a vicious dog poised to attack, his eyes locked on Loki’s but Banner held out his hand and silenced Thor at once, though Thor's electric blue eyes never left Loki’s face.

Banner seemed to be taking great strengths at composing himself – he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he spoke. When he opened them he looked at me and smiled “Molly, I suggest you rest a little now and stay hydrated.”

Loki immediately passed me a glass of water and I drank a little, my hand was shaking all the while I held the glass. “That’s it, darling” Loki said softly. “Healing can be very taxing, especially whilst pregnant. Just relax and - ”

I nodded, Thor’s words still echoing in my mind until Loki was interrupted.

“Are you FUCKING kidding me?” Barton suddenly exploded from the far corner of the room, making me drop the glass on the bed, spilling water everywhere. “IT’S OBVIOUS WHAT’S GOING ON! ARE WE JUST GOING TO TIP-TOE AROUND THIS MOTHERFUCKER?!”

“Barton, not now” Agent Romanov stated flatly, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Loki has gotten into her head – please tell me ye can all see this!?” Barton pleaded and for the first time ever, I saw pure fear etched upon Barton’s weather beaten face. His eyes were wide, one of his hands went to his chest just by his heart and rubbed the spot tenderly as though he were rubbing an old wound. “Tash, please!” He cried, hysteria ringing in his voice.

Romanov looked calmly at Barton and gripped his hand he was holding to his chest before softly pulling his hand away. “Not here, not now” she said quietly, though she still gripped his hand firmly as it fell by her side.

Loki began to fuss over the spilled water on the bed, his frame blocking my view of Barton. I glanced at him oddly, and barely heard him as he asked was I ok. I noted that he chose not to use magic to simply dry up the spill… _Was he trying to distract me from Barton?_

I leaned back further to see Barton shake his head, pulling his hand out from her reach. “This is completely fucked up – just look at her for Christ’s sake! We leave her alone with him for two weeks and this – just look at her!” he cried out, he looked severely frustrated, his weather beaten face contorted into confusion and anger. Again, Loki seemed to block my view of Barton as he stepped directly in front of me by the side of the bed. Getting frustrated now, I none too gently pushed him aside. I wanted to hear what Barton had to say.

“Natasha is right” said Steve suddenly. “We will deal with this later, got it?” I could see Rogers fists curled up tight as he stared Barton down.

Barton’s shoulder was being clasped hard by Romanov. She seemed to whisper something in Barton’s ear and they both looked over at me. Romanov smiled softly but Barton looked angrier than ever when he caught sight of my swollen middle.

“I’m sorry” I said pulling myself up into a fully upright position. Suddenly I was feeling immensely guilty, on top of feeling tired, but I needed to explain everything. “I didn’t mean to upset everyone, but if I knew ye were coming here I would have worn something nicer – you know, cleaned myself up a little. I just was unprepared for guests. And well, I guess I panicked when Thor and Loki was fighting, and got short-tempered. I didn’t mean to hit him. ”

The room lapsed into silence once more and I felt a blush creep once more onto my cheeks. I smiled. “Barton, I just had a long night” I said, trying to reassure him once more. “- bad dreams” I continued and shook my head mentally as though to shake off the memory of the nightmares I had. “I’m fine though, I normally look better … or well, look presentable. Loki has been spoiling me really. Seriously guys don’t worry, everything is good…”

My ramblings stopped abruptly as the room lapsed into a terribly awkward silence once more, everyone – bar Loki, stared at me as though I were a raving lunatic.

Suddenly, Barton laughed, literally leaning on to Natasha for support and buried his head against her shoulders, hiding his face as his body still wracked with mirth. Natasha looked deeply confused, her eyes immediately darting to Steve’s.

“Barton, take it outside” Steve barked, in his usual soldier-like manner as though to snap Barton out of whatever the hell was going on in his mind.

Barton ignored him and continued to laugh, he raised his hand and I saw his eyes were still wide and terrified and he was shaking, from head to toe. “SEE?!” he howled, and pointed towards me. It was disturbing to look at, but I could not look away. Barton was unravelling.

By this stage I was sitting up-right, pillows propped against my back as I stared at Barton in shock. Loki quickly stood in front of me again, as though to shield me from Barton, whilst Banner stepped closer to me, placing one of his hands on on my shoulder.

However, despite this defensive stance of these men, I did not feel threatened. _The Barton I knew was always confident and untroubled by any prospect of danger – in fact, the Barton I knew lived for the thrill of a danger. But now he was he looked quite deranged and scared._

Barton’s face filled with a triumphant glare now, though his eyes still were wide and terrified “I FUCKING TOLD YOU ALL! HE GETS INTO PEOPLE’S HEADS!” he yelled at no-one in particular. Natasha suddenly grasped Barton’s arm and soon Steve joined her and both pulled Barton rather forcefully “I TOLD YOU!” he continued to holler as he was now dragged out of the room “I TOLD YOU ALL – SHE DOESN’T EVEN SEE IT HERSELF!”  Steve and Natasha managed to drag Barton from the room and the door closed with a forced thud. I could still hear Barton’s call of “I told you!” echoing through the Asgardian halls until it grew fainter as he was dragged further and further away.

For a long while no-one spoke. Thor, Stark, Banner, Loki and I just listened as Barton’s cries grew more distant. The fainter it got, the more my mind seemed to race along with my heart.

Dr. Banner was the first to speak. “Molly?” he asked softly, giving my shoulder a gently squeeze. “Are you ok?”

I nodded – more as an automatic reflex than a genuine answer. “What – what was that about? Where are they taking him?” I asked, my voice was oddly higher than usual, my mind still processing Barton’s words.

Banner smiled, his usual warm smile. “He just needs some fresh air. Steve and Tash will look after him” Banner answered. “He’ll be ok. He just gets…” Banner glanced at Loki, “stressed about certain things.”

I nodded, again I wasn’t sure why. None of what happened just now made sense to me. _Barton was one of the strongest men I had ever met, what on earth could make him break like that?_

I turned to Loki now, who sat down on the bed beside me. “Just ignore them, darling. You should rest.”

I frowned as I stared at him. “Loki, Barton is - ”

“Barton will be fine” Loki cooed, ignoring my attempts to talk. Loki leaned in and pecked my check, his hands gently stroking my hair.

“What happened between you two?” I asked, pushing Loki back so I could see his face more clearly. "And what did he mean ‘I don’t see it myself’?” Again my voice was higher, so unlike my usual tone. It was though I had reached my peak of dealing with stress, though my heart raced and my voice was higher I felt nothing. Nothing. All I knew is that suddenly I understood what Loki was capable of. He had damaged Barton – in some way though I did not know exactly.

“Nonsense, darling” Loki answered, his smooth voice seemingly untroubled.

“Loki” I repeated, “what did Barton mean, I did not see it in myself? What don’t I see?” I asked, again, bar the high tone, my voice was void of emotion.

Thor suddenly laughed now turning to face Loki and I as he grasped Mjölnir tightly in his hand. “Tell her brother, tell her of your past with Barton. Tell her what you have done to her and your unborn children.”

Loki grinned up at Thor in response. “I dare say you forget your place, brother dearest. Have you forgotten your own secret? You should tell her why you really took her from - ”

“TELL HER!” Thor demanded, cutting Loki off immediately and stepping closer.

  _Again, my mind remained blank as another secret was unearthed. So Thor had a secret too that involved me. Thor, my sweet Thor_ , _a brother to me._ “What is he talking about Thor?” I asked.

Thor shook his head. “He only wishes to distract you, Lady Molly, from his own despicable actions!” Thor almost spat the words out in Loki’s direction as he looked at him with nothing short of hatred.  “Tell her, Loki. This is a chance for redemption – your last chance!”

“I know not of what you speak of, brother” Loki said, a smirk still evident on his face, but his tone innocent.

 _“TELL HER!!_ Thor repeated, stepping even closer.

Stark who had for so long been quiet, stepped forward, right in front of me. “Deep breaths everyone” he said, the usual glint in his chocolate eyes. He flashed a smile at me, “Ironically Red’s the only one who seems calm, whilst the rest of us are getting a little hormonal.”

I couldn’t help but smile a little at that and the two brothers, though each stared venomously at one another, fell into silence.

“Stark’s right” said Banner encouragingly. “We will hear everyone out but right now we need to focus on Molly’s health. We should bring her back to Starks Tower and do an immediate scan on the twins, if that’s ok” he added a little nervously, looking at me.

I nodded but Loki who was sitting by my side on the bed shook his head adamantly and quickly stood up, his tall frame, towering over Banner’s.

“You dare, to come in to my home and remove my Molly without even asking me? And why? To take her back to your planet and examine her and my children? She is but a mere medical curiosity for you and your kind - to ogle at, dissect and study. Well no, I will not allow it. To move her now would risk early labour, and you know this Banner. So here she will stay and give birth” Loki said simply, stepping even closer to Banner and away from me. He looked down upon him with the upmost contempt. “You and your filthy pack rats will leave my Palace immediately. You have caused her too much stress as it is. I do not want you here when her time approaches.”

“LOKI!” I cried out, shocked at his words, but he held up his hand as though to silence me. I had the sudden urge to snap it clean off, but I was paralysed by his words. Our plan all along was to return to Stark Towers and now he planning my future for me.

“Your palace?” Thor asked bemused, clearly focusing on Loki’s words and not me. “This is father’s palace!”

Stark saw me move on the bed and stepped closer to offer his hand to help me up. I made to ignore but realised, he was the only one right now who was seemed aware of my presence. I took his hand and he silently helped me stand up. All this tension and the fighting and the numerous lies – I simply could not handle it. I could not think straight.

Banner, far from looking threatened, looked slightly amused. “Do you ever learn?” he asked quietly. “The last time you threatened me you failed. Do you honestly think that I’m scared of you? Or your height?” Banner smiled openly as he scanned Loki up and down. “If it’s size that you think wins a fight, then give me a second. As I recall I won the last fight we had. So, Molly comes with us – one way or the other.”

Loki seemed to blush and pause. Evidently not expecting such a response. However he quickly retorted “You wouldn’t dare release the beast within – not with Molly here.”

“YOU DARE MENTION FOR HER SAFETY WHEN ALL THE WHILE - ”  Thor bellowed.

By now I had crossed the room and was at the bathroom, Stark was following me diligently in silence. I opened the door and shut it calmly. Ironically none of the men that were arguing about me, and planning my future without even consulting me, had even noticed I had left the room.

“Red?” Stark asked quietly, he stood by the closed bathroom door, he seemed to be as uncertain as I was.

I turned and looked at him expressionless. “What do I do?” I asked, right now, I had no other questions.

He remained silent and looked around the bathroom. Clothes were discarded on the floor, mostly my own comfort clothes I used to lounge around the bedroom when Loki and I spent the evening alone in his – our - bedroom. Stark picked up Loki’s green hoodie and my own maternity jeans that I wore on my trip here. He handed them to me. “You get dressed and you decide if you want to stay or go.”

“And what about” I pointed to the raised voices coming from the bedroom.

“Ignore them. This is your life, Red” Stark answered, once more pressing the clothes into my hands. “Do what you think is right for you and your babies and I’ll stand by you – whatever it is.”  

“What about Loki?” I asked, taking the clothes Stark handed to me as my hands shook violently.

“Get dressed, Red” Stark answered, ignoring my shaking hands and comment. He then turned around on the spot. For a second I merely looked at his back confused and then realised he wanted me to get dressed now – in private.

I changed as quickly as I could, all the while I could hear Banner, Thor and Loki grow increasingly louder. I had no shoes and the cold bathroom tiles made me shiver.

“Stark?” I called and my voice cracked. I caught my reflection in the mirror and immediately looked away. I looked pale and exhausted. He immediately turned around to face me.

“Good, good” Stark said as faced me and gave a quick wink. “Not really my type honey, but you do rock the au natural look.”

I smiled a little, amazed Stark could keep his charm, even now when my world was turning upside down. “Now, I want you to calmly tell me what you were about to earlier?” Stark continued. “Do you remember?” 

I nodded but a particularly loud shout from Loki broke my concentration and I looked immediately at the bathroom door. “He’s right outside, honey” Stark continued, his tone was calm, almost indifferent. “But stay here with me for now, leave them yell it out.”

But Loki’s voice had my heart and mind racing; _What do I do now?_ _All the suppressed lies were rising to the surface._ _And Loki, was Loki merely chaos and nothing more?_ I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach and lower back. I groaned, almost doubling over at its intensity, clutching my swollen belly with both hands.

“Red!” Stark cried and immediately he was at my side, arm around me and steadying me upright. “What’s wrong? Is it the babies?”

I shook my head, the pain was already subsiding but Stark led me to the stone seat that was under the shower and I sat down, trying to breathe steadily and rubbed my belly, trying to sooth my two little ones.

“Will I get Banner?” Stark asked he was holding my hand now, but it was clear he was way out of his comfort zone, his voice sounded squeaky.

I exhaled deeply and shook my head. “No, I think it’s Braxton Hicks thingy’s” I said. “You know, false labour pains, it’s ok. I’m fine, the pains gone. They’re not due for six to eight weeks yet.”

“Red” said Stark an almost irritated tone came over his voice. “Look, I’m going to be blunt here - ”

I couldn’t help but snort with laughter “Oh, yeah ‘cuz that’ll make a change.”

Stark however, ignored my comment and my attempt to return to our usual bantering dynamic. “You look like you’re going to pop any second. Honestly, if women could be ten months pregnant they’d look like you right now! We need to get you back to the tower, the sooner the better.”

“Thanks, Stark” I answered sarcastically. “You’re supposed to be nice and smile and nod and say how beautiful pregnancy is to the expecting woman, you know that right?”

“Molly, please” Stark said and I knew he was serious when he said my name.

I sighed. “Of course, I will go back to the tower” I answered and lightly continued to rub the side of my expansive belly. Stark sighed, obviously relieved. “But these guys are staying put for another while yet.”

“Molly, look at me, please” Stark pleaded, squeezing my hand tight. “I am telling you, you are heavily pregnant, I am not joking, you need to understand these babies are arriving soon - far ahead of schedule.”

I simply lapsed into silence as I thought of the night before – _yes, only a night_ I thought, _but it seemed a century away now. My clothes were too tight. I felt my walk change, the constant pressure on my lower back, my breasts were incredible sore, I ached all over and my stomach was undeniably large. I had cried last night because, deep down, I knew the pregnancy was progressing too quickly and Loki told me it was all natural – even though I believed it was all happening too quickly. Banner knew it too and was about to tell me until Loki interrupted him._

“Magic spells are involved here, do you really not see that even a tiny little bit?” Stark questioned quietly.

As Stark said the word spell, a memory was triggered from some far corner of my mind. _The day I arrived Loki had put a spell on me_ , I remembered faintly, _just after I left Heimdall, but before we entered the palace. He said it would make me invisible as he carried me into the palace but was it really for that?_ Suddenly, it clicked, my mind joined together two pieces of the puzzle _…Tony’s reaction, Banner’s, Thor’s, especially Barton – they all shocked by what my appearance. But I l had looked in the mirror every day since my arrival and I thought I never looked better since I got here. For the first time since I discovered I was pregnant, I started to enjoy how I looked physically. But the way they looked at me suggested something was wrong – seriously wrong to warrant such a forced calm from them. The Avengers; Earth’s mightiest heroes, who normally when they see even a flicker of a problem, they immediately stamp it out. Now they were cautious…what they hell could they see that I couldn’t? …Loki had tricked me, I could not properly see exactly how far along I was but everyone else could._

I looked up at Stark, his chocolate eyes were sad. I felt myself grow pale as I searched the eyes of my closest friend, the only one who had always been honest and never tried to molly-coddle me from the truth. 

“I’m really worried here” Stark whispered, his eyes completely sincere and without the usual sparkle. “Something’s not right. Before World War Three almost broke out there” he nodded towards the bedroom, “and when it was just you and me in the bedroom, you were about to tell me something, you know you were. What’s more, you looked scared, like on the morning just before you left for Asgard. I can see it in your eyes, you have doubts – maybe not about your love for Loki but about something Loki is doing. Please, even if you’re not completely sure, even if it’s just a suspicion, Red, honey, tell me now.”

I listened to Stark and knew he was right. I was glad he at least knew it wasn’t my love for Loki that was the issue but it was something Loki was up to. “I-I think maybe Loki’s in over his head,” I started, my voice uneven. “I don’t know why, and it sounds nuts but since the claiming...”

“What happened in the claiming – did you really drink his blood?” Stark interrupted, his voice was low and conversational but I could see by his face he looked disgusted, his brow furrowed.

“I-I thought I had to, Stark” I answered, my voice was wavering now and I roughly cleared my throat. “Loki said it was all part of his heritage.”

“And, what do you feel now?” Stark asked.

I shrugged. “Confused?” I answered honestly.

Stark grinned a little. “Yeah, there’s a lot that happening right now and all sides, huh?”

I laughed again and nodded, feeling calmer that Stark was not probing or demanding information from me. “I guess. Anyway, I was told that bonding, claiming – the whole marking and drinking the b-blood that it was erm was all down to Loki being partially a Jötunn. I thought I was supporting him by doing that.”

Stark sighed, slinking back into the stone seat and leaned his head against the bathroom tiles behind him. “But you heard what Thor said earlier before Barton freaked out, a Jötunn claiming is just good old fashioned hanky-panky with a mix of control. This marking and blood stuff – well, I’m not from their world but that even sounds fucked up to Thor and me.”

I nodded starting to feel numb once more. “But what if Thor’s wrong? You heard Loki, Thor has been hiding something from me too.”

Stark shrugged “He might be, but if he is, it’s probably for your own safety.”

“Damn it Stark, I deserve to know secrets that involve me or my children!” I answered, getting pissed off that he was siding with Thor.

“Look, all I’m saying is that I’ve known Thor longer than you – Loki too, by the way. And in that time, Thor has always done the right and honourable thing, no matter what the cost. If he has a secret about you, he must be keeping it quiet for a reason” Stark answered and I rolled my eyes which made him chuckle. “Red, we all have secrets, even you. For instance, when did you turn into Zena Warrior Princess?”

I raised an eyebrow “What?” I asked unable to keep the amused tone from my voice.

“You lifted Thor’s hammer and actually hit him with it” Stark replied, he looked slightly impressed. “It was a pretty awesome sight. Gotta admit, for a second, I had the hots for you.”

“Stark!” I exclaimed, giggling madly but knowing he was joking.   

“Seriously, you know that hammer is magical. Only Thor can lift it. Not Hulk or Rogers or even I can lift it, and I’m freaking Iron Man!”

“Really?” I asked, feeling bewildered, I had never seen anyone lift it other than Thor, of course, but I just thought it was really heavy. “Huh, I don’t know. Maybe it was something got to do with the claiming that did it?”

Stark should his head “No, Thor told me ages ago you could lift it, but I honestly was doubtful 'till I seen it myself earlier. Plus, you actually discovered it on that archaeological dig and set Loki free almost a year ago with it – well before the claiming.”

I nodded, _wow was that really a year ago?_ “Time has gone so fast” I answered, since then I had entered this bizarre world of heroes and gods and monsters. I was also engaged and heavily pregnant. I couldn’t help but look down at my belly and rested both my hands on the swell. “So, you think Thor is right then, Loki used magic during the claiming?”

“Red, before Loki did this claiming thing, we were all really worried about you” said Stark and he rested his hand where mine were resting on my belly. The twins seemed still for now and I were glad they did not seemed stressed in anyway. Talking normally like this with Stark was easier than shouting and yelling. “You had a fever, remember?”

I nodded slowly, remembering the distinct distortion of my mind then.

“You were delusional, Red, and prone to outbursts – we thought you weren’t going to make it. Thor said Loki could make you better. He brought books and research on Jötunn nature and habits and I read them to be sure – trust me, nowhere in those texts did it describe marking or drinking blood. So yeah, I agree with Thor, that sounds like creepy black magic to me.”

“But why would he do all that, why perform that magic?” I asked unable to keep the fear from my voice.

My hand fell to my side and Stark gripped it tighter. “I don’t know, but we will find out, I promise. Has his behaviour changed in any way since the claiming?”

I nodded and realised the time had come to share this with someone because clearly, Loki had lied to me. I needed to put my babies first, their safety mattered more greatly than our relationship.  And right now, I feared for their safety. “Since the claiming, it seems, like… like he’s always watching me closely” I started, my voice wavering,  “He always wants me to himself and he rarely leaves my side” I whispered and looked up at Stark as an unsteady tone filled my voice, but I knew I needed to continue, “ I think that’s why he brought me here, so only he could watch me, I think… but when he does leave me it’s the staff… it all boils down to that fucking staff” I shook my head feeling a ripple of anger run through me. “He talks to someone with it, Stark, but it’s like he is somewhere else when he does it. It’s hard to explain, I don’t know who he is even speaking to but …” my voice trailed off as I tried to organise my fractured thoughts.

Stark squeezed my hand again. “Where is this staff, honey?”

“I - I” I was shaking now, but partly relieved to finally share this secret with someone.

“Yes, honey” said a deeply smooth voice, which dripped with sarcasm. I looked up to the bathroom door open and saw Loki standing in the door frame, his eyes livid as he stared at Stark, then at our interlocking hands. I immediately let Starks hand go. Loki’s eyes then flickered back to mine, they almost burned in their stare. Briefly - even from where I sat, I swore that they sparked amber. I felt a shiver run over my body. “Where is this staff?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	50. Ragged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> things are drawing to an end here! I just want to say thank you so much to each and every person who read this, took the time to comment or leave a kudo's. It really has been a fantastic experience to share this story and the response has been so incredible. I started this a year ago and never did I think it would have the support it did. I was so excited that people were even reading it let alone liking it! So again, my sincere thanks to you all! x

Chapter 50:  Ragged

As Loki glared right through me, I felt a horrible overwhelming sensation of being caught in the eyes of a wild beast. My heart raced and my mind suddenly pictured Loki in his Jötunn form; blue skin, icy cold and orange eyes burning through me. I was caught in the eyes of this wild animal before me, I had been for some time, but I only realised it fully now - I was his prey. _Should I simply flee from the beast or face him?_

“The staff?” Loki repeated, as he stepped into the bathroom. Stark stood up as Loki approached us and I briefly tried to stand up beside Stark, attempting to reach for his hand, like a scared toddler desperately trying to hide behind its parent.

Stark did not see my attempts to stand and I simply stayed put on the stone bench. I felt slightly dizzy as I looked up at Loki. I suddenly remembered that I had not eaten since yesterday.

“Hey, horns” Stark quipped, breaking my thoughts, as he approached Loki. “Red and I were having a private discussion. Do you mind?”

Loki laughed, throwing his head back “Ehehehe.” He stopped short when he was in front of Stark and looked down upon him in unabashed scorn.

Loki no longer looked at me, which for some reason, made my heart plummet. I was terrified of what he was capable, of his other wilderness side but even odder and perhaps most troubling, I was terrified that I loved him.

“My house, my rules,” Loki said, smiling unperturbed, continuing to stare at Stark as though he were beneath him, “as you so often dictated to me when I was in your tower. Consider this a warning.”

I shook my head, my heart was racing so fast now and I still felt dizzy. The atmosphere was tangible – virile tinged with fear, my own fear of Loki, of his unknown secrets and animal nature. I did not want another fight. Yet, I did not want to be under stress anymore. I wanted peace “Guys please” I whispered rather desperately, my voice shaking. “Not now.”

“Yeah” Stark answered, not breaking Loki’s stare, clearly he had not heard me.  “And you were the perfect house guest, as I recall – though not fully housetrained,” Stark continued in his usual charming manner, “but, I guess we can train you some more - ”

“Please” I cleared my throat, trying to break up another potential battle from unfolding again. I took a deep breath _. I had to focus now. I had to calm Loki down and Stark and everyone else too._ “Please, just stop.”

Loki suddenly looked at me, straight into my eyes. Again I swore they flashed amber and I shivered in absolute fear as I met his stare. _Amber eyed Loki was not my beloved Loki, no – amber eyed Loki was a monster. Was my own emerald eyed Loki in there somewhere?_ I thought. And so I continued to meet his stare, trying not to let my fear show as I met his gaze defiantly.

“She wants to know everything” Stark said, taking a slight stop across me and shielding me from Loki’s burning glare. “She wants to know what are you up to, what’s going on with that freaking mark on her chest and what the hell is going on with that glow stick of destiny? It didn’t work the last time, do you remember? You were muzzled and chained in the end” Stark grinned, clearly delighted at the memory and Loki’s reaction. Whilst Loki looked impassive his hands were curled into fists at his sides – the unmistakable sign that Loki was teetering on the edge of losing whatever sense of self-control he had left.

“So tell her now” Stark continued “Tell her everything, before we get the muzzle and do same or, before we get Brucey boy outside to _make_ you tell us.”

Loki’s lip curled up in a tight smile as he walked closer to Stark, he walked slowly, confidently. “Last time I was unprepared – an oversight on my part” Loki said simply, as though he were remarking on something mundane like the weather. “I admit I underestimated the beast. Yet it matters not right now. I would like to talk to my fiancé alone now about private and undoubtedly more important matters. Our reminiscing’s will have to be postponed for some other period, dear Stark.”

Stark grinned, his chocolate eyes lit in amusement. “You don’t get it do you? You’re missing the point - again. There’s still no version of this where you come out on top.”

“I have plans that your tiny little mind could not possibly comprehend or appreciate, Metal Man” Loki grinned, his eyes glinting – another sure sign of danger. “Again, I must ask you to leave my palace. Take your herd of misfit heroes with you and leave us alone.”

Stark shook his head adamantly “Molly doesn’t want to go with you. It’s over – whatever plans you had, it doesn’t matter. You lost again. Molly wants answers. So, your move, Reindeer Games.”

Loki’s smile slowly faded. “Molly, darling?” he asked, his eyes were still on Stark.

I blinked, not expecting Loki to calmly call on me. “What?” I asked, meeting his stare somewhat apprehensively.  

“Is Stark correct?” asked Loki, his gaze flickered to my own again.

I sighed in relief. It was his usual emerald stare, calm and vulnerable.

His eyebrows were knotted, which gave his face a slightly saddened expression. “Answer me” he added, his voice so soft, his eyes were filling.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by an urge to comfort him, but a sharp jab in my side made me glance down and place my hand on my swollen middle. Just underneath my hand and the taunt skin of my rounded belly were two innocent babies, who knew nothing in this world - or any other, - but me right now. I had to calm and comfort them – they had no one else that could do that for them for now. Yet, I could only do that by firstly calming myself down and to do that I had to find out the truth.

I looked at Loki in silence, feeling pity for him – almost. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath before answering. “I want answers, Loki” I said simply, my voice was strong and echoed around the bathroom. “About the staff, about everything.”

“WHAT?!” a voice boomed and echoed loudly around the bathroom, making me jump.

I looked to the source of the noise and saw Thor standing in the doorframe, his electric blue eyes on Loki alone. “So that is why, brother?” he called stepping into the bathroom. “You risk all you have gained for this doomed venture once more?”

I sighed and made to stand up once more. “Thor, for the love of every god in every universe, please be quiet” I said quite loudly.

Stark grinned at my comment and offered to help me as I slowly stood up but I swatted his hand away. _Time to take control, even if it was a fake sense of control. Stark was right, I needed to know what was going on, if for my children’s sake more than anything else – living in fear, or hoping this was going to disappear was clearly not going to work_

I stood up, easing myself off the stone bench with one hand on my lower back. Loki immediately stood by my side and made to wrap his arm around my waist but I snarled. “Don’t touch me.” I stretched slowly, doing my best to energise my tired and aching body. ”We’re all going to step into the bedroom and talk.” I was surprised to hear my voice sounded confident and was growing louder, echoing around the bathroom.

I looked up at Thor’s crestfallen expression as I walked towards him and clucked my tongue impatiently. “I’m tired - actually I’m sick to death of listening to you all. So you’re all going to shut the hell up, and listen to me now, got it?”

Stark sniggered behind me and I throw him a venomous stare which wiped the smile off his face immediately.

I stopped when I reached Thor, who was still blocking the bathroom door. “I asked if you understood?” I asked, staring up at Thor and waiting for an answer.

 Thor looked down at me with a mixture of surprise and slight annoyance. “Lady Molly, you do not -”

“We tried doing things your way” I argued, cutting him off completely “And there’s a massive fucking hole in our bedroom floor as a result. So now we’re going to try my way.”

“But Loki - ” Thor continued.

“Damn it Thor!” I continued, unwilling to listen to another fight between the brothers. “I’m done with everyone’s fighting, personal vendetta’s and pointing fingers. I’m getting really fucking annoyed by all of this. In case you all haven’t noticed I’m very, very, pregnant and no longer in the mood for playing referee in your fights” I squared up to Thor fully now, even though in comparison I felt like a pudgy kitten squaring up to a tiger. He did not move to let me pass.

“I don’t want to fight anymore” I continued. Thor looked down at me in silence “Damn it, Thor, move!” I added. To my surprise the giant golden haired god stepped aside and let me pass. “Fight with Loki later” I added and stepped out into the bedroom.

“I want us all to sit down and calmly talk things over, then I want food and some sleep” I continued as I made my way to my favourite chaise seat just underneath the large bedroom window.

I stopped short when I noticed Barton was back in the bedroom. He must have returned as I spoke privately with Stark. He was standing with Romanov by the window. I smiled a little at him. “How you holding up?” I asked calmly as though I had not just given orders to two gods and a superhero.

Barton laughed – not a scary deranged laugh from earlier, but his usual boyish laugh. “I’m ok. Sorry you had to see that earlier Molls” Barton explained, “I snapped, but it won’t happen again. Nice to see you got your groove back now though.”

I waved my hand to show I held no hard feelings, but I couldn’t help but snort with laughter at his second remark. “Damn straight” I answered, making my way towards the chaise in front of the window. “Hope everyone else heard too. I meant every word” I added as a threat and once more mentally composed myself, I felt somewhat confident now.

“Well, are ye going to answer me? I said, did everyone hear what I said in the bathroom?” I asked, and looked around the bedroom waiting for everyone’s response. I faced everyone one by one; Banner and Steve were huddled together near the door. Steve merely shrugged in response, but I took that as a yes. Banner nodded as did Loki who I merely glanced at – _he was the only one who could make my determined resolve to discover the truth crumble._ I then looked at Stark and Thor who, along with Loki, had followed me in silence out of the bathroom. They nodded each in turn.

I then turned to focus on Romanov and Barton who also nodded just beside the chaise in front of the window. I felt an odd sense of power as I realise they were all hanging on my every word – at least for now. “Good” I slowly lowered myself into the chaise and felt a light breeze drift in from the open window. I sighed heavily wanting nothing more to close my eyes and sleep, but fearing if I did that only fighting would once more break out. I couldn’t help it though, I was so tired. My hands rested on my swollen middle. The twins seemed livelier now - an elbow or knee jabbed my side and I winced, they were undoubtedly strong, but I immediately tried to refocus. _Just a little but longer, then I could eat and then sleep._ I rubbed my belly lightly, _I just needed to fix this giant mess first._

“Molly?” asked a voice, steeped in concern.

My eyes flickered opened and I saw Banner and Loki before me, both of whom wore a look of concern upon their faces.

“Mmm?” I asked. _Had I fallen asleep? Hell,_ I thought, _I really was tired._

“Molly darling, you look awfully pale” Loki said, he spoke quietly. “Perhaps this ca - ” I shook my head.

I immediately shook my head. “No, I’m ok” I answered and cleared my throat. “Just tired.” I tried to retain my earlier thoughts, my gaze flickering around the room. “Thor?” I called sitting upright, and not relaxing back into the chaise for fear I’d fall asleep again.

“Lady Molly” Thor asked, his voice was soft as he stepped forward. “Loki is right, you do not look yourself. You should rest and we -”

“No, Thor” I answered, shaking my head. I met his electric blue eyes. “We have to fix this. I need peace of mind -”

“Darling, I - ” Loki interrupted, but I held up my hand and silenced him once more. I did not look at Loki, I could not. If I spared him even a passing glance I could crumble once more and I could not afford to any longer. I had to know the truth.

“Thor” I repeated, looking at his electric blue eyes and forcing a bright smile. “I would like to know what you have to say about this staff thing?”

Thor smiled at me encouragingly. “Yes, of course. What is it you would like to know?”

I shrugged and tried to seem unperturbed. “Anything you have on it. I saw Loki use it a couple of times” I explained.

“Molly darling, I think you are tired. There is no staff - ” Loki babbled and stepped closer to me placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Leave her explain herself, Loki!” Steve barked from the far side of the room. “We do not leave until we know what you have been up to.”

I closed my eyes tightly again and felt Loki remove his hand from my shoulder. I quickly glanced at Loki, then Thor. “I know what I saw Loki, time and time again” I answered, unwilling to back down. “So, either you or Thor explain.”

Loki looked agitated but Thor quickly began to speak “I last saw Loki in possession of the staff when he was in New York. He was given the staff in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Thor said and I nodded, trying to act as if I understood, but I simply did not.

“So, who gave it you?” I asked Loki, who was suddenly looking down at his own hands, idly picking at a fingernail. “Who gave you the staff, Loki? Who have you been talking to with it?”

Loki ignored me completely, choosing to remain immersed in his own hands. Thor stepped forward gripping Mjolnir tightly. I held up my hand to stop Thor. “Loki?” I called again “So help me, you better start talking soon or I’m done with you and you can rot here in Asgard.”

Loki looked at me at that comment, the surprise unmistakable on his face, but he still was quiet.

I rolled my eyes. “Why did Loki have the staff the last time?” I asked Thor, my eyes on him once more.

“To aid him in his mad pursuit to win Earth by force” Thor answered. “He was bequeathed with an army in exchange for the tesseract.”

“But why would Loki want Earth in the first place?” I asked, trying to remain calm and impassive.

Thor suddenly chuckled, though it were clear it were a false sound. His stare locked on Loki now “To take control of the world I love as recompense for his imagined slights” Thor answered. “That is why you are doing it again brother, I see now. You merely wish to - ”  

“ENOUGH” Loki howled unexpectedly and launched himself at Thor with such unexpected force that Thor actually toppled over, sending both the brothers crashing to the floor in front of me.

“DAMN IT GUYS!” I pleaded but to no avail. Stark was suddenly by my side, helping me up from the chaise.  

“Molly, we should just take you home” Stark pleaded, but my gaze was on the two brothers now beating upon one another on the floor once more.

“No” I answered. I watched as Steve tried to get a hold on Loki, whilst Barton was tugging futilely at Thor. Soon Romanov and Banner were in the mix, desperately trying to tear the two brothers apart once more.

“Red, you see what’s happening, right?” Stark asked his gaze now on the sprawl before us too. “They cannot be left in the same room for long before they began to tear strips out of one another.”

“We need to get to the bottom of this, I need to get my hands on that staff” I answered, watching as Steve and Romanov had half pulled Loki up-right from Thor. Loki was panting heavily his eyes burning as they looked at Thor in hatred. I wanted to help Loki, truly I did, but he refused to be honest with me.

“Is that all you have, brother” Thor asked, barely breaking a sweat as Barton and Banner were trying, but obviously failing to pull Thor from Loki’s face as he taunted him. “For all your tricks, you could never fight like a real man!”

Loki howled and suddenly launched at Thor with renewed vigour, pulling out from Romanov’s and Steve’s grasp.

“Why do we need the staff?” Stark asked and broke my gaze from the brothers.

“You can break it or Banner can or Thor, I don’t mind who” I answered my gaze flickered around the room. “We just need leverage of some sort so we can get answers from Loki - quickly. We need to stop them from fighting and this may be the only way”

“Right, I’m on it Red” Stark answered and went to look for it, bypassing the scrap, howls and swears coming from the fight on the floor.

I tried to think where Loki might have hid it – it had to be somewhere within easy reach, he had it last night, I remembered he sat where I had just sat now. I reached around the back of the chaise which was easier said than done in my current position. I realised straight away I had discovered it. I saw the eerie blue light flashing on and off. I leaned forward slightly, wary that I was in the precarious position of toppling over, _but I was so close – almost had it._

“STARK!” I yelled as my fingertips grazed the golden staff. I bended my knees and slightly pushed forward again.

“MOLLY, NO!” I heard Loki scream from the centre of the room.

I barely paid his cries any heed though “STARK, I FOUND IT!!” I screeched as I fumbled for the handle “I GOT THE STAFF - ”

However my cries were immediately stopped when I distinctly felt Loki’s distress in my chest, right were the markings were the marking ‘eiga’ was. I could literally feel his pain, immediately followed by being tugged in two directions at the one time. What I guessed to be Loki’s clone briefly tugged me roughly back by my shoulders, but it was too late; the moment I gripped the staff I was tugged sharply off of the floor and instantaneously felt myself being dragged elsewhere as my vision narrowed and was completely eclipsed by darkness.

 

 

 

 


	51. Deceptions of a Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Things are drawing to an end so prepare for some ugliness to unfold!

Chapter 51 - Deceptions of a Trickster

 

I felt like I was falling, yet I also knew I was perfectly still.

I felt nothing, yet I felt Loki’s pain; his heart ached and he was undoubtedly panicked. His heart was racing at an alarming speed – he was terrified, I was aware of it as equally as my own.

Then quite suddenly I stopped falling. I fell stock still. I had stopped accelerating and with a deadened thud my feet reached the floor and I let go of the staff. I heard it fall somewhere off to my side with a muffled thump. My bare feet rested on … I flexed my toes flexed against the surface. Just soil, neither damp nor cold.

 _What the fuck was going on!? What had just happened? Why – how,_ _had I left our bedroom?_

I heard muffled yells and shouting - easily Loki’s - I knew by the pitch of his tone, but it was foggy or far away _._

_Where was Loki? He needed me, he was scared, I could feel it. I had to find him!_

I was terrified to move; terrified of the horrible sensation of being in two places at once. It was only than I realised my eyes were closed so I opened them; my vision was blurred by my own panicked tears, but I could see darkness, the inky blue darkness of a sky, nothing but black earth beneath my feet and stretching out into a black landscape as far as I could see.

I closed my eyes again, allowing the panic engulfing me. _Where the hell was I - us?_ I rested my hands on my rounded stomach, mentally cursing that staff. _I knew it was evil, I knew it was suspect, yet I foolishly risked my children’s lives to prove it._

Suddenly, I could hear someone calling me clearly. “MOLLY!” it screamed, and to my hearts ache I realised it was Loki. He sounded beside himself with fear that equalled my own.

_But where was he!?_

I opened my eyes again, but it was clear I was far from any place I recognised. It was another world; scary and dark but I willed myself to focus on my surroundings, desperately hoping to recognise a feature.Yet the more I looked around my surroundings, the more my fear grew; _This was neither Earth nor Asgard, this was somewhere horrible – I could feel it._

Dark ridges of skeletal-like mountains and staircases filled my eyes. There was a barren moon; huge and desolate in the sky, but far darker than the moon on Earth. I was clearly in another planet _and alone._

Loki howled in rage. “GRAB THE SCEPTRE AND GO!” he screamed, but he was not here with me. _I could feel his fear._ It overwhelmed me and paralysed me so I was rooted on the spot. _Was I simply going crazy? I could hear him so clearly, yet he was not here?_

“THE SCEPTRE!”  he howled in rage. “FIND THE SCEPTRE AND GO!”

_What the fuck was a sceptre? Loki was so panicked and suddenly I realised why – he feared for us, all three of us. This was clearly an unsafe place._

I cradled my middle protectively, aware it was a wasted gesture – If Loki was this scared and hadn’t immediately followed me, there was little hope of us leaving here.

 _I was going to die, so were my children, all before they even got a chance to live._ _Loki knew we were in critical situation – he knew we faced death here. I never even got a chance to see them or hold them…_

“THE STAFF – FIND THE STAFF, MOLLY!” Loki howled. 

I opened my eyes once more but the bleak, desolate landscape was all I could see. _We were going to die here._ My hands tightened around my middle. _We were going to die!_

I couldn’t breathe. I fell to my knees clutching my swollen middle, once more feeling a sudden burst of pain in my lower back and stomach.

I groaned and started to cry. _Agony. The pain seared through me…we were going to die because of my curiosity._

“NO!” he yelled, but it was fuzzier now, he was yelling, but it sounded distorted or far away. “JUST CONCENTRATE – BREATHE!”

I shook my head, whining pitifully. _The pain was too much - it was all too much. What had I done? What madness had I dragged myself and my children into? Why had I not confronted Loki sooner? Why did I risk my children’s lives - just to hold an argument with Loki or to prove a point?_

“BREATHE!” Loki screamed, his voice crackling as though to literally trying to carry it through the undoubtedly miles and worlds apart we were.   _He was hurting._

I nodded, breathing deeply, breathing through the pain. The very breath made me dizzy, I felt lightheaded. _The air was too thin – it was not proper air! I couldn’t catch my breath._ “I can’t!” I cried.

“Just inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, like we practised in your breathing exercise books, darling” Loki cooed his voice growing so much softer. “You can adapt, you have my blood, but you need to breathe and calm down. Just breathe darling, in and out, in and out, in and out.”

His quiet voice was soothing; I began to breathe deeply with my eyes shut tight. In and out, in and out, following Loki’s directions, the air was thin, but I was undoubtedly adjusting as I pictured myself alone with Loki; _practising breathing, alone in our bedroom, another normal day_. The pain subsided, yet I felt weak.

“SHE NEEDS MY GUIDANCE, YOU OAF!” Loki howled unexpectedly.

My eyes opened wide at the tone of panic in Loki’s voice. _It once more subjected me to the gravity of the situation, no-one was here, I was alone. More fear, more shouting, more fighting? I can’t handle this,_ I thought. _No more, I cannot be around this anymore._ I swayed on the spot, my thighs and knees were shaking. _The fear was so strong – I was going to collapse._

“Backwards” Loki cooed. “Fall backwards!”

I nodded, allowing myself to fall back and sit on my bum, unfurling my legs slowly in front of me. I then placed my hand on the soil to gently slide myself onto the ground on my side – _the ground, this desolate earth on this god forsaken planet._ I lay back flat against the soil clutching my middle. “I’m so tired, Loki” I muttered, my eyes heavily clothing “I’m so sorry.”

“NO MOLLY!” he screeched “darling you -”

I shook my head. “No more  … I’m so tired sweetheart…” I felt exhausted, both my hands cradled my middle as I fell away into unconsciousness. 

***

_In and out, breathing in and out…deeply, gently. Over and over. Nothing. No other thought, no other sound, no light._

_Breathing in and out, over and over._

***

I heard something – rustling. Something or someone was nearby, waking me from my deep sleep.

I was lying down – _how did that happen?_ I clutched the ground with one hand, my fingers grasped gravel – _no wait, earth!_

 _Was I on another archaeological job?_ I must be, I was lying outside - soil fell through my spread fingers like sand. _Yet I knew that texture, I surrounded myself for most of my adult life by that very texture - always searching; for a coin, a broken piece of pottery or some skeletal remain. Anything really, that could give me a sense of a particular moment of a particular period. Just one piece and I could develop entire stories, give me one piece of the puzzle and I knew exactly how to piece the rest together._

“I’m here, darling” I felt a warm hand entirely clasp my cold one in my semi-conscious state. I smiled warmly; _it was darkness_.

Suddenly I remembered everything; _my babies, my Loki; my light and my darkness._

“Loki?” I muttered, unwilling to open my eyes, my free hand was resting on my middle, which was rising and falling with my deep steady breaths.

“Shhhh, you must be quiet and still” he whispered by my ear.

I nodded. “You will wake soon” he whispered more urgently now.

 _What? Wake? Why would I do that? I was happy here lying in the dark with everything – everyone I loved and needed_.

I whined impatiently, shaking my head. Immediately, the rustling grow closer, my heart began to race.

_Whoever grew closer I did not want to meet. Loki’s fear of this person fused with my own. I was aware once more of my own body lying on the ground in this desolate planet._

I whimpered – it drew closer still.

“Shhh!” Loki continued. “He will come, but you need only grab the sceptre to return to me.”

_I was so confused and scared._

“I promise, Molly you are lying in my arms in Asgard right now, but your mind – your soul, it lies in another world, it feels real, I know” his voice broke and I swallowed back another urge to whimper aloud at the sense of his fear, of my own – I could not distinguish one from the other at the this point. “I cannot get to you” he continued, talking even faster now.

“I CANNOT, THOR!” he yelled suddenly, which made my heart race even further. “You must be quiet, Thor…” Loki’s voice tailed temporarily.  “Molly, you took the sceptre – or the staff. You must find it to return to me, can you do that darling?”

I nodded, but Loki gripped my hand and I lay still instantly again. But the rustling grew closer, I could feel a breeze – a slight touch of a breeze by my face. I was frozen now with fear, _I did not want to see this creature. I did not want to - I wanted to go home!_

“You must find the sceptre” Loki whispered, it was as though he were by my ear. “Do not let it touch you.”

“Loki, please?” I whimpered. _I needed him. I wanted him here._

A cold, cruel laugh filled the air – making my blood run cold. I felt Loki’s warm grasp disappear from my hand. “NO!” I yelled, “PLEASE!”

“Rise, mortal” someone called, my breath shook at the sound of that voice. It did not sound human, nor godlike. It sounded as desolate as this planet itself and it was steeped in a cold indifference.

I feigned sleep aware of how futile my attempts were; my breath was shakey.

“Rise, mortal” it repeated. “Or I will make you.”

Immediately I remembered Loki’s words. _“Do not leave it touch you.”_

I flicked opened my eyes immediately and was aware of someone standing just past my feet, my swollen middle blocked whoever it was.

I struggled to stand upright moving slowly. My limbs shaking with fear. I stood up with some difficulty and finally rested my gaze on who was before me.

I gasped. Standing before me was clearly another being altogether. Tall, undoubtedly dangerous, I could feel power roll off the creature in waves. It wore a black robe, with a fine gold trim around its edging. The robe fell still by its sides, the hood was up and hid its face and I knew that I preferred it that way. Whatever it looked like I did not want to know – ever. It wore a breast plate – or else its skin was so hideously thick and faded blue so that it resembled one. A vertical gold stripe fell down the plates centre and had an intricate design as it collected by its lower abdomen. Its arms were the same pale deathly blue, which to my mind, made it look like a living corpse. I wondered briefly if I were in hell.

There was a sudden burst of breeze and then it was before me, its face appearing a mere inch form mine and I cried out and stumbled back horrified, just about not falling over from the sudden action. It either could do magic, or move at an alarmingly fast speed but either way it did not bode well for me.

It did it again, and I cried out once more in pure terror and quickly stepped back. It laughed as I trembled before it, my hands defensively covering my swollen middle.

I knew by that sadistic laugh it had no intention of stopping its cruel attempt to scare the life out of me. So I paused and this time when it came closer to me I stood stock still, refusing to budge an inch.

It stooped as my stare met its. I saw its face and resisted the urge to vomit on the spot. Its face was also a deathly blue colour – as though it were a living corpse. More horrid was its face translucency, it was tinged with blueish and purple so that looked as though it were beyond old age itself.  I felt nauseous as I took it in, but forced myself to meet its stare, or more precisely, meet where I guessed it eyes were. In place of actual eyes was some type of black material that fell to its nose, if it could be considered a nose. It definitely was not a human or a god nose; it was rather crude, nostrils red and peeking out. More apparent was the gold crisscrossed across its face, collecting rather heavily by its chin. The gold looked as though it was holding its entire face together. Its mouth was horrid; it looked more like a gaping wound, it opened its mouth and it was blood red, with bloody, pointed teeth.

It stared at me in silence, but I knew it was studying me over. “You are the Asgardian’s mortal” it said, or more precisely, I realised, _his_ voice. It was not a question. It was a statement.

I nodded anyway.

“Why have you come here?” he asked, again his voice sounded like this could quite possibly be a statement.

I simply stared in silence, futilely trying to protect my middle with my bare hands.

He smiled at my action, showing more of his razor-sharp bloody teeth.

I wanted to run.

“You would do well to answer me, mortal” he said his voice impassive. “I will not hesitate to force you to answer” his head seemed to bow as though to look at my middle. “even if you appear to be nearing your time.”

His tone was intimidating and clearly serious. I tried to clear my throat and answer but nothing happened. My shaking hands still lay on my middle, but fear had paralysed me from doing anything more.

“Do you wish to die here?” he asked simply.  “Or watch your offspring die here? Maybe that will liven your tongue.”

My eyes widened at this and I felt my very chest tighten. I gripped my middle even more. “Loki” I whimpered quietly, the first response tripping out of my tongue before I could stop it.

His head cocked to the side. “The Asgardian sent you here?”

I nodded, knowing I was lying my head off but unable to stop myself.

“Ah” he took a step back from my person and I exhaled deeply. “He wishes to show me he has sped things along” he said, looking me up and down once more.  “How thoughtful…but unnecessary” the creature began to pace off to the side and I watched him.

As he veered off I saw a glint of gold, the staff had been lying only a few from me all this time. Loki’s words echoed in my mind: _“…you need only grab the sceptre to return to me.”_ I just needed to grab the staff to go home – without this creature looking.

“I expect he sent you here to confirm the plan is to go ahead as normal?” the creature asked, still pacing.

I merely shrugged my shoulders in response.

“I did think he had doubts” he continued, clearly unaware as I took a small step towards the staff, “but sending you here proves he is still devoted to the cause.”

I immediately stopped and looked to the creature, confusion etched into my face.

“I see” the creature said, no doubt taking one look at my face and knowing I was unaware of what he was talking about. “He has not told you. Risky tactic as you are so near your time, but his magic must be strong in your veins to stop any unexpected mishaps.”

I continued to look dazed, temporarily forgetting the staff on the ground. My heart plummeted as I realised Loki had made some bargain with this creature. _Oh Loki, what have you done?_

The creature laughed coldly and cruelly. “Perhaps I should aid your final stages and return you to him, ready to birth the future?”

My hands curled into fists as I took a step back from the creature and he laughed deeply again. “Don’t touch me!” my voice shook with fear but I could not help but retaliate. _This creature would not go near me, or my babies, not whilst I still had breathe in my lungs._

The creature stopped pacing and slightly cocked his head to the side as though judging me.

“You have fire. The Asgardian said you did” he continued pacing once more, “you will need it. You will play an important role in the universe’s future so I will not punish you for speaking in such a tone - yet. You should be thanking me, mortal, on bended knee. Loki has bestowed upon you a great honour.”

I continued to stare at this thing in hatred and utter confusion. “Has he told you where the tesseract is upon Earth?”

 _I briefly remembered that word from somewhere…I tried to focus. Had Thor mentioned it recently?_ My mind was so weary now, so was my body. It was hard to cast my mind back on precise details of words I did not even understand.

“Answer me, female mortal!” for the first time it sounded angry, really angry. I took further steps back as my heart began to race once more.

He reached out as though to stop me and I realised he had six digits on his hand, two of which were thumbs. _Oh fuck, this was it. I was about to die at the hands of this monster, my children too._

“Be still!” he commanded and I immediately stopped backing away. “I see he has told you very little. Never mind, you cannot excite yourself. We will be needing your offspring to handle the tesseract.”

“The hell you will!” I blurted out “You won’t be touching my children!” I snarled, livid he would dare mention my children again.

The creature laughed once more “You are but mortal, I care not for you. If it were not for the offspring in your womb I would strike you dead for your second disobedience, but they still draw nourishment from you – for now.”

I bit my lip to stop myself from telling this creature to go fuck himself. I then lapsed into silence once more but my heart raced rapidly. _Just grab the staff and leave, Molly._ However, I had stepped further away from the staff and the creature was now closer to it than I was.

“I draw satisfaction in knowing you will die soon, either during or immediately after their birth” the creature added again his head was cocked slightly to the side and I knew he was attempting to goad me to react or crumble.

He got his wish, I felt the very breath my lungs at his comment. _NO! He was lying, simply trying to scare me._ Tears ran unchecked down my face. _I was going to die?_

“I assumed he did not tell you that. You are but mortal. Whilst Loki may have shared his blood, he can only sustain you through so much” the creature said. “No mortal can birth a god’s child and live, despite what tricks the mischief-maker may have performed. Any blood he shared may barely let you survive the birth. He may not be aware of that himself, but I know, little mortal.”

I was suddenly unbelievably dizzy, my knees buckled and hit the earth for the second time on this hell hole. My hands fell forward saving me from falling flat. _No, no, I had to survive._ I started to crawl forward on my knees, like a dog. _Just get the staff, ignore him and get the staff._

The creature laughed even more. “Do not attempt to kneel before me now. It is too late” I crawled on pitifully slow, barely listening to him now. I was crying freely, I couldn’t stop it. _He was lying, he had to be._ “It is too late” he continued. “Either way you will not live for long mortal. If, by some miracle you did survive the birth, your heart would stop beating when Loki hands your first born to us.”

I immediately stopped moving, even though I was a stone’s throw from the staff. I sat up on my knees and looked directly up at the creature. I wiped my eyes. “What did you say?”

The creature smiled malevolently “He has not told you that either yet?”

My terrified expression answered that question for him.

“Your first born will be given to us to retrieve the tesseract and other infinity stones in the future” he answered and he was definitely smiling now.

I shook my head, trying to fully comprehend what this creatures words meant. _Loki had promised to part with one of our – my - children_ I felt the world around me give way. “I don’t understand” I whispered, more so to myself than to the creature. “Why?” my shaking hand wiped tears from my eyes _._

“The last attempt the Asgardian made to retrieve the tesseract failed and nearly cost him his life” the creature explained. “This time the Asgardian has promised not only the tesseract, but his first born” I thought there was another etch to his voice now, humour maybe? _This bastard was enjoying this mental torture of me. “_ And every other first born he will father in exchange once more for Earth. Thus, he has created a substantial promise. No mortal can touch or retrieve the tesseract from where it lies hidden in Earth. Yet, Loki’s heir will not only be aware of where it is, but we will raise it as a valuable asset whose sole purpose will be to retrieve the tesseract and any other stones, it being one of the few creatures able to touch them.”

I stared at the creature in silence, trying to comprehend what this meant _. So, Loki had betrayed me, my babies, his brother Thor, Stark – everyone. My Loki, my claimed partner, my fiancé, the only person I ever fell truly in love with had lied to me the entire time._

The creature continued, pacing towards my weeping form slowly. I had to stop him from going near me. “Stones?” I asked, _why would anyone so desperately want a world in exchange for some stones?_

The creature stopped not far from me now. “I told you that Loki had bestowed upon you a great honour. Your womb carries no ordinary children. They have the blood of a mixed, distinguished lineage and will therefore be able to retrieve any stone from any planet, thus being a valuable asset in claiming the Universe.”

My mouth fell open. _This was too big, I did not belong in such worlds that talked of dominating the world and the entire universe. And my babies? They were just babies, they had no place in this creature’s cruel perspective of life._ I cradled my swollen stomach as I stared down. _I could not let either of them be taken by this thing. I had to get the staff. In order to do that the creature needed to start pacing again._

“B-but they h-have my blood, their mortal like me” my voice sounded hoarse, I could barely get the words out from my mouth, my teeth were chattering with fear not cold. I tried to push my fractious thoughts from my mind. I just needed to get out of here then I could let the rest sink in. “They w-won’t be able to get these s-stone things. They’re mortal.”

 “Yes, they are mortal – partially” the creature answered and started to pace off in the other direction, very slowly again. “They are also fathered by a god with Jötunn blood. However, this is merely the first trial. Should they fail, or die in their attempts through accidents or mishaps, Loki will father another child and share his blood once more with another as he did with you. We will have a constant valuable asset to retrieve stones. All this was promised in exchange for the Asgardian’s own life and the promise he will rule Earth.”

 _So, he did just want the babies, not even to raise, but to use as leverage. My Loki…_ I felt as though my heart were breaking in my chest _. Loki…how could he do this? I had been warned – multiple times – that he was capable of chaos. But this? This was evil._ I stifle back the urge to cry and scooted forward on my bum ever so slightly to the right, the staff was just an inch from my grasp now.

I heard the creature stop pacing and I immediately went still.

“You look weary mortal” the creature said.

I looked up at him and I swore the horrible gaping hole that functioned as a mouth was twisted – the hideous bastard was now smiling at me. “You should rest, the more energy you conserve for the upcoming birth, the longer you will live. Loki’s blood and spells are wearing off, I can see it.”

“Go t-to hell!” I stuttered and he laughed once more.

“Still have that fire?” he asked, his gaze flickering in my direction before once more looking at the moon as though he where now bored of this conversation. “That is good, perhaps you might just live to survive the hideous pain of birthing Loki’s offspring. Perhaps you might glimpse at them before you die. Perhaps…” his voice trailed off and the creature looked to the huge moon. “Loki may give you another drop of his blood to aid you through it – maybe even a spell.”

I was aware that something was wrong in what the creature was saying. For a second I could not put my finger on it … _Oh yes … the blood ... Loki did not give me a drop of blood as the creature suggested; no he had given me gulps of his blood and he had…_ “W-what about the marking?” I asked.

“What?” the creature asked, immediately darting its head back to my direction.

I swallowed thickly. ”N-nothing” I answered, clearly the creature did not know all of what Loki did.

“What marking, mortal?” the creature asked, turning his whole body to face me.

 _Oh shit._  “Oh, I m-meant the b-blood” I answered, my voice shaking in fear. I certainly did not want to piss this guy off. The creature simply stood still, as though thinking about my answer.

“Loki will be w-waiting for me” I eventually responded, very slowly moving to a crawling position once more. “I should g-go - ”

Just as I balanced on my four limbs, once more like a dog, I heard a swirling noise in the air to my right. I looked and to my dismay I saw an absolutely massive skeletal creature, it looked like an exoskeleton if a whale. Most horribly of all it moved through the air freely as if it were gliding through the ocean.

I gasped, a ripple of fear spreading through me as the creature laughed at my reaction. _Move, molly my mind screamed, get out of here now!_ For once I did not question my thoughts, I simply acted and took a massive lunge forward, reaching for the staff.

“NO!” the creature howled and I felt a hand suddenly place itself on my bump, rooting me to the spot on all fours.

I looked down and saw the hideous pale blue corpse-like hand of the creature, it’s two thumbs rubbing my belly- the sight making me nauseous. I felt I would have collapsed on the spot if it were not for the hideous hand holding me upright. “I did not say you could move, mortal” it growled right by my ear.

I froze, my breath ragged. Of course he could move quickly, almost like magic, I had forgotten I had seen him do it earlier.

“Loki will be won - ” I began to argue, my voice was shaking,.

“The Asgardian can wait” the creature answered. “What marking did you speak of?”

I shook my head. 

The creature suddenly dug its four fingers into my stomach.

“PLEASE!” I cried, terrified beyond belief.

“TELL ME!” the creature howled.

“I DON’T KNOW!” I yelped tears splashed down my face as my hands arms shook violently. “Please don’t hurt my babies! Please” I whimpered pathetically.

The creature removed his hand from my middle and I immediately fell onto my side, gasping for breath as though I had just ran miles.

“I believe you” the creature answered.

I nodded crying softly now, curling softly into as much as a foetal position as much as I could manage.

“However” the creature suddenly removed my hands from where they were cradled on my middle, and placed his hands there, but this time I felt a searing, burning pain the moment they touched me. I started to scream hysterically, but the creature merely ignored me and continued talking, “If Loki should fail on his promise, for any reason, you be wise to repeat this message to him.”

As suddenly as the pain came, it stopped and I breathed through my tears trying to calm down. “Anything” I whimpered.

“Tell him, we will stay true to our word, but if the Tesseract is kept from us again, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where we cannot find him” He snarled and I nodded, sniffling.

The creature suddenly lunged over my body, his long arms reaching for the sceptre. He caught it and held it just above my head, out of my reach. “We will visit you very soon little mortal. Just be aware of this before you depart; You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. ”

He then placed one hideous hand on my rounded belly and I screamed, beyond hysteria, beyond fear –I screamed in absolute torture at the pain spreading from my middle. I felt him grip my hand as he laughed madly, then shoved the sceptre roughly into my open palm. I grasped it loosely screaming as I was lifted from the floor.

I was still screaming so loudly my throat seemed to tear when I felt myself return to Asgard. I immediately dropped the sceptre and arched forward, clutching my rounded middle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. The Bridge between Light and Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is it - final chapter! 
> 
> Firstly, I just wanted to warn readers that this chapter contains some dark stuff. In particular, it features a rather deranged Loki, strong language and the whole ‘scenes that some readers may find offensive’ kind of stuff, so again, proceed with caution. 
> 
> Finally, I just want to thank each and every person who dropped by to read, left kudo’s or comments about the story. It has been wonderful to receive such enthusiastic support. I truly am very grateful! :) xx

Chapter 52 – The Bridge between Light and Darkness

I was screaming in absolute agony, back arched up painfully, hands on my swollen middle, barely aware of my surroundings other than knowing I had arrived back in Asgard. I could tell this both by the chaise I was situated on and the faint gasps of my friends around me that I was back here. My screams quickly eclipsed their cries as I was engulfed by the pain radiating out from my middle. It was far too much, I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

 _This was too much – the pain was too much!!_ _The creature was right, I was going to die._

I heard someone call my name quietly, lifting me from where was I. I continued screaming, bucking madly in this persons arms as they crossed the room and lay me down on the bed, before quickly joining me there. They held down my spasming arms easily and pressed their forehead to mine, mumbling intensely in a language that I did not understand. The pain ebbed away as their mumblings grew quieter and quieter until finally, both the pain and the person talking had stopped completely.

I merely lay panting heavily on the bed now, growing aware of hushed voices speaking all around me.

“Is the pain gone?” Loki murmured, his forehead still softly pressed against mine.

I did not answer, the intense pain still prevalent on my mind along flashes of what just happened; _that hideous creature, the desolate land, hearing of Loki’s lies and my own impending death_. I continued to pant heavily, unable to focus or think as image after image of what just occurred played through my mind.

“Just open your eyes” Loki pleaded in a desperate whisper. “Please, darling open your eyes and answer me. Is the pain gone?”

I lay there still panting heavily, my body was tired – so weak after what felt like torture. My right hand weakly rubbed my expensive middle. I realised with panic that if I felt the pain, then so too must my little ones. I continued to rub my middle and finally I felt the twins stir, limbs brushing my side _. They were ok! Oh thank gods, my babies were ok!_

Loki placed his hand at the side of mine and rubbed my belly ever so gently. The twins moved again and I heard Loki’s sigh of relief. “I could feel it Molly, I could feel your pain” he said quietly, as though afraid talking loud could further risk upsetting the babies in my womb. “I am so relieved they are unharmed – that all of you are.”

“Can you hear me, darling?” he repeated, I felt him cup my face gently, his thumb lightly brushing my cheek. I continued to merely lay there, my mind still playing over what just happened like it was stuck on some hellish loop.

“Brother, what have you done to her?” Thor asked, his voice shaking. I couldn’t tell if it were fear or genuine emotional upset that had Thor’s voice wavering so much.

I felt Loki move away from me slightly though he kept one hand in my hair. “I was here the entire time, brother dearest” he whispered, but it carried effortlessly around the room. “You saw me – all of you did. I never left the room or Molly’s side.”

Thor growled loudly. “You risked your partner, your unborn infants. Brother, you did this with that sceptre!” His voice usual booming voice sounded oddly crackled like he was or just had been crying. “And I want to know why!”

“Guys, seriously? You want to start another fight, again?” said another voice - Stark’s I recognised vaguely, and he sounded really annoyed. “With Molly just lying there after clearly enduring some kind of attack?”

“Stark’s right” chipped in a female voice - undoubtedly Romanov’s. “Molls has just been through who knows what, god knows where. Our focus should be on her and the babies and making sure they’re ok.”

“I can go and retrieve a healer” Thor said softly, still sounding upset or possibly like he had a cold.

“That’s a start” said another male voice in a rather gentle tone – Banner, I noted. “But send Barton and Romanov instead.”

“But I - ” Thor started, but Banner quickly cut him off.

“Thor, we don’t know what Molly has been through” Banner said. “Whatever has her like this could return. You stand a better chance off helping us with her right now.”

Thor didn’t answer, which obviously was a silent acknowledgement.

“Barton, Romanov” Banner continued, “go find a healer.”

“On it” Barton answered. I’m guessing Romanov nodded her agreement.

“It is in the west wing of the palace” Thor explained. “Ask a staff member if you should get lost.”

“I can summon one here in an instant or send a clone” Loki offered unexpectedly, one hand still running through my hair.

“NO!” everyone cried simultaneously.

“No more tricks, Loki” Thor warned as the door opened and closed as Banner and Romanov left the room.

“I need to examine Molly,” Banner said and I heard him approach my bedside. “We shouldn’t waste time waiting for a healer.”

Loki did not move, his hand still in my hair. “I can look after her” Loki said quietly and I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead.

“She may be in shock, which could be fatal in her condition” Banner explained, he sounded impatient. “Just leave me check on her. It will give everyone some piece of mind.”

Loki did not answer, I merely felt another kiss on my forehead before I felt him leave the bed.

I felt Banner sit by the side of the bed, just by my hip. “Molly?” he called quietly. “Molly can you hear me, it’s Bruce Banner?” I felt Banner’s hand gently clasp my wrist to check my pulse. “Molly, I need you to answer me.”

I stayed silent, feeling more comfortable that Banner was now by my side. However I continued to lie still, unable to find my voice.

“Molly, if you can hear me, I’m just going to check on the babies” Banner explained. “I’m going to lift your hoodie up slightly and press down a little on your stomach. It won’t hurt you guys, I promise.”

I still stayed silent and Banner gently pulled up my hoodie exposing my pregnant stomach to the cool air. Then I felt Banner rather gently start to press down on my belly with both hands.

However, the minute I felt his hands on my stomach, I started to stir uncomfortably in the bed. My stomach felt oddly sensitive, and the minute he touched it I was aware of an intense pressure there.

“Molly, can you hear me?” Banner asked, immediately stopping his actions. “Are you in any pain?”

My eyes flickered opened slowly. I stared down but all I could see was my middle. I felt Banner gently clasp my hand and I turned to see his face. He smiled, but I was near tears. “I want to go home” I whispered to Banner, almost pleadingly.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice low as though he did not want the others to hear “Where were you? Did someo - ”

“Darling, are you alright?” Loki cried suddenly, I heard him quickly join me at the other side of the bed. Immediately I felt his hands on my exposed middle. “Are the babies ok? I can do a spel - ”

“NO!” I shrieked, pushing his hands away from my belly and pulling down my hoodie to cover myself once more. “Don’t touch me!”

Loki looked confused at my action and made as though to embrace me by my shoulders in what he must have assumed to be a soothing gesture. “It is ok, Molly. It is I, Loki. You are home. You are safe with me.”

“Don’t!” I shrieked, moving closer to Banner. “Don’t come near us!”

“What is it darling?” Loki asked quietly. My eyes flickered up to his and I saw confusion etched in them. “Are you in pain? Is it the babies?”

“I want to go home” I repeated, ignoring Loki and looking back at Banner.

Loki suddenly reached forward and made to rest his hand on my belly. “Darling, you are tired. You must stay still whilst I - ”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” I snarled, pushing his hand off me again. “Don’t touch any of us!” I quickly made to scramble off the bed. Upon realising what I was doing, Banner immediately, moved off the bed and offered me his hand. I took it desperately clinging to it like it was my sole lifeline.

“Darling!” Loki cried and made to pull me back by my free arm. I felt another person pull me up and out of Loki’s reach.

“Leave her go, Loki! Whatever happened her was clearly too much” he snapped. Once I was on my feet, I realised it was Steve. He was looking at Loki lividly. “She doesn’t want you around her.”

Steve had his arm around me now as Loki made to get off the bed. I backed further into Steve as Banner stepped between the now standing Loki and myself.

“Darling - ” Loki called in his softest voice, no doubt an attempt to soothe or distract me as he had done so many times before.

“NO!” I shrieked, pushing closer to Steve as though to hide behind him.

“It’s ok, Molls” Steve said quietly, giving me a comforting squeeze.

I shook my head, tears running down my face. “IT’S NOT OK!” I answered, trying to catch my breath.

“Red, honey” Stark whispered from the end of the bed. “You should probably relax.”

I looked down at Stark, feeling as though I were going to crumble from the sheer weight of Loki’s deception. More tears fell down my face and I brushed them away trying to stay composed. “Stark, he – he…” I started, but paused. _How do I explain all of this?_

Stark’s eyes darted towards Loki. “What, Red?” he snarled in Loki’s direction. “What has the little shit done?”

“Lady Molly?” A voice asked quietly. It was Thor, his blue eyes were twinkling in concern, as he stood near Stark. “You are quite stressed. It is not good for you or the little ones. Loki is right. You are tire - ”

“You don’t get it Thor! I saw a whole other world that you can’t even imagine!” I cried, certain I sounded like a raving lunatic, but unable to forget what I had just experienced. “And this creature made me feel such pain … terrible pain … all because of plans that he made!” I pointed towards Loki with a shaking hand.

Thor eyes darted to Loki once more, along with everyone else’s. “What have you done, brother?” he asked, his voice sounding no longer cracked but deep, ragged and clearly menacing.

“Darling, I think you are tired, just bad dreams from wielding the sceptre” Loki explained, gently stepping aside from Banner to look at me properly.

I shook my head defiantly, but he continued. “It is a powerful object that can cause pain to those not suited to wield it. It probably made you see or hear things that might have seemed real at the time but are not.”

I looked at him in disbelief for the briefest of second’s. “LIAR!” I screamed and Steve gripped me by my shoulder.  “I know everything, that … that … THING … told me everything! I know your plans, Loki. I know you never loved me - ”

“Darling, that’s not true. I - ” Loki cut across but I shook my head.

“ENOUGH!” I screamed. “Enough of your lies!”

“Molly, you should sit down” I heard Banner say quietly.

“Listen to Dr. Banner” Loki said taking a step towards me. Before I could take a further step back against Steve, Thor snarled, making Loki roll his eyes.

“She is delusional, brother” Loki said, looking at Thor intensely, almost pleading and barely moving his lips as though he did not want me to hear him “She merely had a bad dream intensified by wielding a powerful object, coupled with a heavy pregnancy. You do not seriously think - ”

“LIAR!” I screamed again, suddenly pulling out of Steve’s tight hold and pushing Banner aside. “I know what I saw! What I felt! I know you only care about the babies - ”

“That’s not true, darling” Loki said quietly, gently reaching out to cup my face. I snarled and stepped back away from him just as Stark appeared by my side and looked as though he wanted to punch Loki square in the face. “I love you and the babies” Loki said.

I shook my head “Then why make a deal with that creature?” I asked quietly and I watched as Loki grew pale and silence followed.

“Is this true, brother?” Thor asked, his blue eyes wide with shock.

I looked to Thor “He was promised Earth in exchange for our firstborn” I whispered.

Thor looked at me with horror. “What?” Thor whispered, his blue eyes looking utterly lost, he quickly glanced at Loki before looking back at me. “Why would he do that, Lady Molly?”

“In exchange for stones. I don’t know what they do, but they’re rare and really powerful” I answered, knowing I had to make the others understand. I took in a deep breath before I continued. “Loki’s bloodline makes him unique. He has a royal heritage which means our children do to. They are one of few beings able to retrieve these stone thingy’s without getting hurt.”

Thor’s hurt expression undoubtedly mirrored m own. He turned to Loki “Is that why you took her away, brother?” he asked. “So you would take her first babe from her here on Asgard without our knowing?”

Loki remained silent, staring at me intensely.

“It matters not anymore” Thor sniped, looking at Loki in complete disgust. “You have failed, again, Loki. We will take Molly home to raise her children in peace and destroy anyone who gets in her way - even you!”

I looked away from Loki, up at Thor as he spoke. I felt as though the ground vanished beneath my feet when he said that last part and my eyes filled. “That can’t happen, Thor” I whispered.

Stark squeezed my shoulder “Of course it can, Red” Stark answered, “we’re going to take you home. You can have the twins there safely and raise them with our help.”

I turned around, my back facing Loki now and my front facing towards all my friends; Banner, Rogers, Stark and Thor – Romanov and Barton were looking for a healer.

“That can’t happen” I repeated, looking at them. “The creature said that mortals … that I …  I will” I felt dizzy, undoubtedly overtired from everything that had happened. But I knew I needed to explain further to the others by looking at their shocked expressions. “He said my body is just mortal …  I’ll die during or shortly after having them.”

As soon as I finished speaking two things happened very quickly. Firstly, Thor howled like a wild animal and summoned Mjolnir, all the while his gaze on Loki. This was the angriest I ever seen the golden haired god and I had seen him livid on many occasions. Now he looked like a wild animal about to launch himself at Loki and rip him apart – he easily could do so without Mjolnir.

Secondly, Loki moving at lightning speed, caught me roughly by my elbow, just as Stark made to pull me by my shoulder.

Loki grabbed me roughly and quickly twisted me around and way from the others, just as he raised his other hand. I heard as though a strong gust of wind entered the room and then he pulled me down towards the ground in one sharp tug so that I was on my knees, the sudden movement sending another ripple of pain and tightness throughout my back and lower stomach. I howled in pain clutching my middle, feeling Loki quickly slide on the floor behind me. He pressed close to me covering my body with his. I heard an unmerciful loud bag and cried out, but Loki clutched me tightly.

When the noise and reverberating echo subsided, Loki let me go and stood up quickly. I fell into a sitting position on the floor, the pain fading. I turned slowly where I sat and saw Loki facing Thor. Thor lifted his hammer once more and Loki stood quite still in front of him making no attempt to move whatsoever. Thor raised his hammer and struck down where Loki stood and I squealed out and turned away fearing that Loki was surely doomed, but again there was another loud bang.

I looked up and saw Loki standing there, a proud smirk on his face. Thor dropped the hammer and began to pound on the seemingly invisible barrier that separated Loki and I from the others. I watched Thor and could hear him howling unmercifully as he vainly continued to pummel the invisible glass barrier down but to no avail. I watched the other reactions; Stark was staring at me horrified, Rogers was gripping Banners shoulders and hurriedly speaking “Not now, big guy. Just think what seeing you like that could do to Molls and the twins, easy, easy” I swore I saw a glint of green in Banners eyes as he looked at Loki. Rogers turned his head towards me, so that now Banner had no choice to look at me, sitting on the floor, undoubtedly a look of pure panic on my face as one hand rested on my belly. Banner nodded and took several deep breaths before seemingly calming down.

A cold laugh broke the silence “Ehehehe” Loki laughed. I watched as he began to pace the length of the room along its invisible divide. “I must admit I’ve been trying to separate Molly from you all since first arrived. You are a destructive force keen on stressing her.”

“Remove this barrier, brother!” Thor cried out.

“Why would I do that?” Loki asked nonchalantly continuing his pacing. “It is quite a feat of magic, is it not? The idea is from a cell I was once placed in by a friend of yours, Thor, do you remember?”

“Loki, please!” Thor cried, banging the invisible barrier futilely. “Whatever promise you have made to this creature. Whatever trouble you are in – we can fix this!”

Loki laughed again and Thor stopped banging the glass and followed Loki’s pacing. “Loki, I can help you. We can help, Molly. You do not have to surrender your first born.”

Loki shook his head. “It is too late, Thor” he answered quietly.

Thor smiled encouragingly at Loki. “It is not, we can fix this, together.”

Loki paused and looked at Thor like he seriously was reconsidering his actions. Then he smiled and chuckled again. “Tell me brother, did you let me out when I was in a glass cage?”

Thor blinked, surprised by such a question. “I… ”

“Then why should I let you out of yours?” Loki laughed.

Thor snarled. “This is not a game Loki. I can help you!”

“I’ve come too far to give up now” Loki answered. He then looked at me on the floor. “Now if you excuse me, I would like a private word with my fiancé.”

“NO!” Thor cried. “DO NOT HURT HER!” 

“I will not” Loki said smiling softly. He waved his hand and the invisible barrier turned jet black, blocking Thor and the others from my view along with their cries of dismay.

Loki glared at me from where I sat on the floor. “Are you happy now, Molly?” he snarled and made towards me at an alarmingly fast pace. “Why must you always be so curious? Why did you not let the sceptre be?”

“Loki, I - ” I babbled clutching my middle, but he roughly tugged me from the floor.

I put up little resistance as I was pulled up from the floor “Please, Loki” I said quietly, cradling my middle. “I don’t want to fight anymore. I just want to go home.”

Loki look at me thoughtfully then raised his eyebrows slightly, giving me a doubtful look. “Now you decide to play the pregnant damsel in distress card?”

“NO!” I cried indignantly. “I just want to go home. Haven’t you hurt me enough?”

“Hurt you?” Loki asked, clearly surprised. “Tell me, Molly, did I hurt you when I saved you from your dull existence?”

I looked at him confused and he merely laughed in scorn. “I plucked you from your monotonous life in obscurity. I saved you from your unloving parents, your so called friends who never showed the slightest interest in your wellbeing. I gave you a life an  - ”

“I had a life!” I cried out, squaring up to meet his stare, suddenly feeling poised to snap now at the source of all my pain and trauma. “I had a career, prospects and a future. It might not have been perfect to you, but it was mine and I was happy!”

“You were desperate for company when I met you, Molly” Loki said, meeting my stare, his eyes flickering amber, and pressing intimidatingly close to me, so much so he brushed off my middle. “Since then, I looked after you.”

I laughed, slightly hysterically. “Are you fucking serious?” I snarled, attempting to push his looming presence out of my way. “All you did was cause me chaos! You didn’t look after me, you were looking after yourself.”

“You ungrateful, despicable mortal!” Loki snapped, pushing me back roughly so that I stumbled slightly. I looked up at him shocked that he would push me whilst heavily pregnant. “I supported you” Loki snarled. “I provided for you. You should be grateful.”

“I don’t need your support” I retorted. “Unlike you, I have friends – people I can count on to support me out of love, not obligation.  I certainly don’t need you providing for me - I’ve earned my own money since I was seventeen” I smirked into his face. “Unlike you I wasn’t born into royalty. Some of us have to get by through hard work, not ride on mommy and daddy’s success and have free time to idle around palaces whilst moaning of a supposed hard life, daddy issues and time to suffer an inferiority complex, my prince!”

Loki looked astounded at my words, his raised his hands as though to slap me and I flinched, but he merely sneered. “And you are so great, darling? You were nothing when I met you. You were begging for any form of company and slept with the first stranger that gave you the eye!”

I knew Loki was trying to wind me up, but far from upsetting me I laughed. “Takes one to know one!” I quickly replied. “You were lost that night too, Loki. And _I_ freed _you_. You should be thanking me.”

Loki looked livid. “You’re just a desperate whore!” he said.

I grinned a little, knowing that my amusement was pissing Loki off more than my fear. “Yet, you slept with me. You chose me for this exchange with that creature!” I started to walk towards the bed wanting to sit down desperately, yet still feeling slightly triumphant.

I turned quickly back to see Loki had bowed his head now. For a second I thought he was mad as hell, but when he looked up he was laughing. “Chose you?” He asked. “Molly, darling, I never chose you. You discovered me after years of celibacy. I was lonely and wanted company. You were an accident. I never wanted you as the mother of my children, I was just stuck with you.”

I felt my heart ache at that comment and slowly sat on the side of the bed. Now Loki grinned triumphantly.

“I hate you” I admitted suddenly, my voice full of hurt and pain as I struggled not to cry.

Loki’s eyes narrowed at that but he did not respond.

“But, I’m not crazy” I continued. “You loved me – at one point, you did love me.”

“Love you?” Loki asked and through his head back and laughed. “I never loved you! I admit I found you were mildly interesting when I discovered you could lift Thor’s hammer. Incidentally, that was Thor’s little secret he kept from you” Loki added, smiling coyly down at me. “Thor only took you from that excavation site because he too was curious as to why you could lift the hammer. Subsequently, he kept you out of pity when he found you were with child, or children as it is. At least, he seems to love you now. However, I realised soon it was a mere fluke that you were worthy to lift his hammer – a blip. Sometimes it can occur, though it is rare. Nevertheless, I assure you, I never loved you.”

I listened to him explain about Thor and felt a burning shame. _So Thor only took me out of curiosity. My life was forever changed because of the curiosity of these Asgardian gods_. “But when I was taken by Shield, Darcy said you were beside yourself” I whispered, meeting his eyes, still clinging desperately to hope. “I came home – you were willing to end your life because you thought I was gone.”

Loki shrugged as he looked down at me, his stare impassive. “I needed the babies. It’s the only reason I stayed by you Molly, the only reason I gave you everything you needed; sex, comfort, protection. I even put up with those lost creatures in Stark’s Tower. All of it so I could be at my children’s side – not yours.”

I began to cry softly, feeling like my entire world had just collapsed in it itself. “But you said over and over that you loved me - you proposed to me” I whispered, I wasn’t even sure if I were trying to convince him or myself anymore.

“Again, I just wanted you to be comfortable and have all the support you need to ensure a healthy pregnancy” Loki answered. “Merely business, nothing more.”

“But you claimed me and marked me” I explained, wiping my eyes, trying to retain a mere scrap of dignity “And the creature - ”

Suddenly Loki’s eyes were flashing amber and he roughly pressed me back against the bed before I even saw him move. I cried out sharply, another pain rippling throughout my body. It suddenly dawned on me that this pain I thought was Braxton Hicks contractions was far too frequent. Therefore the only other possibility was that they were actually normal contractions – therefore; _I was in_ _labour!_

I groaned, waiting for the pain to subside once more. I weakly grappled Loki’s arm. “Please Loki” I gasped, “I think - ”

However, Loki looked beside himself “Did you tell the other I marked you?” Loki cried.

“Loki, please, the babi - ” I tried to gasp out, but he roughly shook me by my shoulders.

“Did you tell the creature I marked you?” Loki cried again, he looked deranged, clearly no longer amused or annoyed but actually scared.

I froze in panic, waiting for the pain to subside once more.

“ANSWER ME!” He screamed into my face.

I shook my head and he let me go.

I sat up slowly, catching my breath and trying to stay calm. Once breathing normal again, I looked at him curiously. He was running his hands through his hair, looking deeply tormented. “He did say he would visit soon” I added quietly. I admit, a part of me wanted him to suffer now – to make him feel a fraction of the pain he caused me and our children.

“What?” Loki’s glare darted down in my direction once more.

“The creature” my voice was oddly growing stronger in contrast to the gravity of this situation. “He said he would drop by soon, after their born I think, so when I’m dead probably” I answered.

Loki looked beside himself now and pulled on his raven locks none to gently. “No, you’re lying!”  

I laughed coldly. “Are you scared of this creature, my prince? Or perhaps deep down you love me after all and are actually concerned about my future?”

“I care not about you, it is my own future I am worried about!” Loki growled.

I shrugged, trying to remain impassive though I felt my heart breaking. “Seems about right.”

“You are lying” Loki said, kneeling down to stare right in my face, in font of where I was sitting at the side of the bed. “He would only come if he suspected a problem, or if Thanos suspected a problem… Did you tell him about the marking?”

I laughed “Go to hell!” I retorted, but as soon as the last word came out Loki had yanked me roughly up from the bed by one of my arms. One of his hands were on my lower back, pushing me as close to him as my swollen middle would allow.

“Do not toy with me, Molly, darling” Loki said, his voice soft but his eyes were wide and terrifying. “You have not seen my dark side yet, despite what you may think to the contrary.”

“Going to kill me?” I asked, my voice curious despite my racing heart. I looked him straight in the eyes. “Or break my heart? Or destroy our family? Well, sweetheart, you’re nearly there - shortly you’ll have three for three. So, take your best shot.”

Loki looked at me incredulously for a few seconds. “You are nothing! Do you understand? NOTHING!”

I laughed. “Is that all you have now, mere words?” I said, smiling lightly. “I am nothing but a dirty little whore of a mortal, right?”

Loki nodded and I laughed once more. “And yet, at one point, despite your lies, you loved me. Why else do what you did? You could have kidnapped me, taken me away from everything and everyone the day we met, but you didn’t - ”

Loki looked as though he were about to interrupt, but I immediately cut across him “I know, you say you were lonely and just looking for a one night stand. But I heard your conversations with this other creature. I heard you say you performed a spell the night we met to ensure I fell pregnant. You had a chance to run – you nearly did, but you stayed with me. You could have chosen any other woman to have kids with” I explained and as I did I felt an odd tightening in my stomach and lower back but I tried to ignore it, merely wincing before continuing “Yet you chose me. It could have remained a mere one night stand and you could have shown up at the end of my pregnancy, or to make things easier, you could have waited until I was dead, but you didn’t. You stayed with me, you confessed your love to me and you slept in my bed nearly Every. Day. Since.” I spat up at him. “So, my sweet Prince, how does it feel to know the only love you ever prized came from a dirty little whore of a mortal?!”

For seconds there was silence. I thought briefly that I had broken something in Loki. He looked right into my eyes before looking down at my middle. I defiantly continued to stare at him even as the tightening in my lower back and belly steadily increased.

Then he launched at me pressing me forcefully backwards until my back hit the wall. I gasped as another sharp pain ricocheted through me.  He’s constant outbursts were physically draining and I slumped in Loki’s grasp.

“Listen, Molly dearest” Loki said, roughly holding me up by my hips. “You are still under the misapprehension that I love you. Let me make this clear” he whispered suddenly by my ear, yanking my hair crudely, “I do not love you. I never loved you. I never will. The only reason I stayed by you is because you were pregnant and so much of my future relied on the outcome of this pregnancy.”

I groaned, trying to prise Loki off. “You do – or, at least you did at one point” I argued.

Loki laughed. It did not sound like his usual odd laugh but was cold, indifferent and completely unrecognisable. He suddenly gripped my arm, dragging me hurriedly to the end of the room. He wrapped one arm tight around my waist and pulled me forward, the other went to my face and gripped me by my chin. “Look at yourself, Molly” I resisted and groaned once more, feeling weak to my knees. “LOOK!” he snarled.

I followed his gaze and looked in the mirror. I saw myself being held tight by Loki.

“What do you see?” Loki sneered.

I shook my head and Loki laughed once more. “I’ll tell you what I see, shall I?” I shook my head once more but he merely gripped me tighter. “I see a self-confessed whore of a mortal with drab long red hair and a chunky body - with a _very_ chunky body. I see a woman who loses herself in a career that deals with the past so that she does not have to deal with her own. I see a coward who flees from her family home, rather than face it. I see a liar, a hypocrite and a needy, pathetic woman who was so desperate to feel loved she slept with the first stranger who offered.” Loki gripped me even tighter as I started to cry. “I see a loner, a freak and a hermit, by choice.”

He suddenly rubbed my middle. “I see a fat female mortal” Loki sneered, “One who is neither beautiful nor intelligent. That is all I will ever see in you. Just look at you!” he cried and pulled up my hoodie and exposed my middle, he idly traced a purple stretch mark on my rounded stomach with one of his long, slender fingers. “My, you have let yourself go. Every time I fucked you I imagined being with someone else. You disgust me. So tell me, why on Asgard would a god such as myself ever love you?”

I felt bereft – Loki’s comments had knocked every grain of confidence or dignity I ever had or tried to rebuild right out of me. I wanted to reply but I couldn’t think of anything to say. It was as though Loki had reached into my chest and ripped my beating heart from my body. I started to cry once more as Loki let me go. I looked at my reflection in horror. _He was right – I was all those things…I had lived in a false paradise since I met Loki…but he was right. I had self-esteem issues, I had no real home or family. I was used of living independently from others. I never considered myself beautiful – in fact I general despised how I looked. I had lied in the past, I had hurt people – I was a hypocrite. Why – how, could anyone love me?_

I felt Loki take me by my elbow and turn me aside. When I looked up I saw the black room divide was gone. I could see Thor, Stark, Rogers and Banner who were once more joined by Romanov and Barton. I pulled down my hoodie that exposed my middle and cast my eyes down in embarrassment and shame knowing that my friends had heard everything Loki had said. God only knows how much they heard, they could have listened to everything.

I felt dirty and ashamed, not only had Loki listed every fault I had – every fault I had at some point confided to him in our most private of moments, but he listed them publicly for all my friends to see. It was a horrible feeling. I felt so used, so stupid and so ashamed.

“Red, honey?” I looked up and saw Stark standing by the glass, He smiled almost shyly “Chin up, we-”

But Stark was suddenly cut off by Loki. “Dearest Stark, why must you always interrupt Molly and I?” Loki asked casually. 

“Leave him alone, Loki” I whispered so quietly. I wondered if he had even heard.

Loki eyes flashed towards me and he smiled menacingly. “Quick to defend the metal man? I thought I saw you both holding hands earlier. Tell me, Molly, do you want to fuck him? Because I can tell you now, he will never want to fuck you. Just look at you! No one wants you!”

“We’re just friend - ” I tried to explain but suddenly Loki pushed me so hard and I fell off balance. He caught me roughly by my shoulder before I hit the ground. I could hear yelling’s behind the invisible barrier but I barely focused on them. Loki was looking right at me. His eyes were wide, but filled with tears. “Do you love him?” he asked.

I looked at him, utterly thrown by the question. “No, we’re just frien - ”

Loki looked livid still and I was slightly scared. I also felt incredibly dizzy. I clutched his arm tightly as my knees threatened to buckle. I felt so overwhelmed and hurt by everything, both physically emotionally. “Loki” I pleaded, feeling terrified now. “Please, stop this. I think something is wrong. I think the babies might be coming soon.”

Loki looked at me in indifference as a tear rolled down his cheek. “And? They are due soon.”

His impassive tone once more tugged at my heart as I felt another stabbing pain grip me. I grappled Loki’s arm but he did not hold onto me. I whimpered, falling to my knees. “I think I’m having contractions Loki, please!” I asked desperately. “It’s too soon, you said they wouldn’t be due for ages yet.”

Loki looked at me oddly before wrinkling his eyes in disgust. “I told you, I lied about everything.”

“I’m scared” the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. “I’m going to die soon” I whispered unable to stop any tears from falling. “I don’t want to die. I want to live and see my babies. I want to hold them, Loki please.”

Loki’s brow knotted briefly “You said once that I were darkness” he said quietly “How right you were Molly. I own you. I always will. And I can do as I wish with you.”

I did not have time to even respond to this as Loki quickly joined me on the floor on his knees. He then launched forward at me, gripping me tight to him and I shrieked fearing he planned to attack me. To my surprise he kissed me. I could taste his tears and my own. Before I knew it I kissed him back – not really knowing why. I hated him, yet I felt a deep attachment to him. I did not know if that were due to love or magic.

Then I heard an Earth-shattering cry of what sounded like a massive wild animal. My body jumped but Loki continued to holding me tight and kiss me, so I could not see the source of the noise. I felt the tightening sensation creep back into my lower back and belly and I let a groan of pain in the kiss. Loki placed one hand firmly on my middle just as I heard an almighty thud. I felt the ground itself shake with the force of it. I swore Loki gave the slightest whimper of pain into the kiss before he broke it.

He cradled my head so I could not see his face, but I felt something wet brush my forehead. I could not honesty tell if it were sweat or tears “Goodbye, Molly” he whispered in my ear. I suddenly crumpled onto the floor, holding my arm out to support myself as Loki vanished leaving me holding on to nothing.

I held myself up with shaking arms – where was Loki? _I was tired….maybe I should sleep. Maybe this was all a dream and I was still in Stark’s Tower in bed with Loki…that must be it. This was all a dream…just a dream._  

I shuddered and felt the pressure on my back and stomach tighten intensely.

I felt someone grip my arm quickly, pulling me up from the floor. “Move, Red” Stark pleaded. “NOW!”

“Mmmm… Loki s’that you?” I mumbled feeling oddly disorientated and empty. I didn’t feel pain now or fear – it was as though it slowly left the room along with Loki. Yet, I couldn’t move because everything was wrong… _Loki was gone, I was another planet, I was going to die soon._ And yet my mind still dwelled on all those practices with Loki; breathing exercises and preparing for the birth of my babies _…how foolish I was to think I could simply give birth to a gods children and carry on. How pathetic. Loki must have found it hilarious. He must have, because right now, when I needed him most, he was gone...and I was going to die._

“No, that gutter rat has fled to the sewers” Stark answered bitterly.

“Mmm?” I mumbled still feeling disorientated.

Stark looked at me in concern “Red, honey what is it?”

Another huge roar shook the room. I looked over at the source of the noise, finally focusing on this hulk monster I heard so much about – this gigantic green beast that Thor and Steve were trying to calm down whilst Barton frantically waved at Stark and I and signalled for us to leave the room. I did not feel fear just utter disappoint me – _this was real, not a dream,_ _Loki was gone...and I was going to die._

I continued to watch the hulk as Romanov stood near him “Hey big guy” she called quietly “Time for a lullaby.”

“Red…leave…tower” Stark was saying, but I couldn’t hear him. It was as though I were submerged under water and he were talking just above the surface. I shook my head trying to unblock my ears…everything was going fuzzy, my hearing, even my vision. Stark was rippled as I looked up at him, like he were a mirage that was flickering between light and dark, light and dark. I felt tense pressure again and I whimpered, suddenly feeling immensely weak. Stark’s mouth continued to open and close, his eyes were blown wide, he looked down at me pausing slightly, before utter panic entered his eyes. “THOR!” he yelled.

My vision was narrowing slightly I could hear more yells and shrieks, I couldn’t even tell if it were mine or not. Someone held me in their arms. I tried to stay awake, to focus but it was so hard.  

I looked up to see Thor’s blue eyes twinkling down at me, as I lay in his arms. He was holding me firmly, yet mindful of my swollen belly. “Be still, now Lady Molly” he whispered, a soft smile on his lips “I am going to take you home.”

I nodded, one hand resting on my middle. “The others?” I asked.

“They will follow soon” he responded. “I can return you home faster on my own.”

Again I nodded, my eyes were closing.

“Rest, Molly” he whispered. “I will wake you when we return home."

I only remember flashes after that _. Thor swinging Mjolnir…flying…a blur of golden buildings and a shimmering multi coloured bridge over a vast expanse of water._

_Then honey eyes stared down at me intensely from a golden clad man. He was so beautiful, he was talking deeply and steadily. I swore I had seen him before. I merely smiled weakly at him._

_Then more haziness, flashes of numerous colours all blurred together and Thor’s blue eyes…then we were back at Stark’s Tower… corridors blurring by me._

Then suddenly everything stopped. I was lying on a bed in a blinding white room. Thor was there…so was Darcy. At first she merely stood in the room watching where I was lying on the bed. Her chocolate eyes were wide in disbelief. I stared at her in curiosity.

“Darcy?” I whispered, but it was so quiet I doubt she even heard me.

“Thor … how?” Darcy asked softly, clearly not seeing me but just my swollen middle “I thought she wasn’t due for weeks, but she’s so … pregnant and …Oh my GOD! Thor … is that?” Darcy pointed towards me, but I could not see where exactly. “She’s ble - ”

“Darcy, not now” Thor responded quickly but quietly. “I need you to take her vitals. I believe Banner showed you how.”

Darcy nodded, immediately moving to retrieve whatever she needed. She returned wheeling some medical equipment towards my bed. I felt so weak as she approached…my eyes were closing. She tied a black band around my arm and it tightened more and more. I shook my head, groaning slightly. _What was going on? Were my babies coming now? And where had Loki gone?_

“Molly” Darcy called but it was so hard to focus, too hard. “Blood pressure…” she droned on “waiting for…Bruce.” But panic had set in again and I once more found it hard to focus.

Someone gripped my hand. I looked to see Thor at the other side of the bed squeezing my hand tightly. “Loki?” I whispered.

Thor smiled a little. “Molly, you are home” he explained. For some reason Thor’s presence calmed me, but I wondered if he heard me call for Loki.  Yet I could see Thor and focus on him without too much effort now, as though all the aggravation in Asgard had blocked Thor’s calming presence. I could smell him too. _How odd? Perhaps it was because he were a fertility god._ But I felt a little more aware of what was happening around me, though I felt exhausted “Your waters broke in Asgard, Molly. Do you remember?” he asked in a calm manner as though it were an everyday occurrence.

I shook my head, more panic washing over me. I whimpered slightly, fearing the worst for my babies… _they were coming soon. I was not ready … Loki was not here. He wouldn’t be coming back. And I couldn’t deliver these babies of a god without Loki’s help._

“Shhh” Thor whispered, smoothing my hair from my face. “It is alright, you are safe. Bruce and the others will be here soon.”

My breath was coming in short little pants now…I looked down at my swollen middle tears springing into my eyes. I used my free hand to tenderly rub my middle. _My beautiful babies had already endured so much. I had failed them before they ever came into the world._

“Shhhhh” Thor whispered clasping his free hand onto my middle. “I understand how scared you must be. But you must try to take deep breathes and relax Molly, you were under much stress on Asgard.”

I shook my head, _he didn’t understand…_ “I’m going to die” I whispered quietly, feeling oddly void of emotion, I could only look at my middle.

Thor squeezed my hand tighter and land in closer to me. He pressed a kiss softly to my cheek. “No, you are not” he whispered. He then pressed his forehead to mine, blue eyes twinkling. “Whoever told you that is lying. I am here and I will not allow it. I promised you the day we met I would never let anything bad befall you.”

“The babies are coming soon, Thor” I answered looking into his blue eyes. “I’m going to die.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door was opened, Banner barged in, looking his usually dorky self once more but with a steely look of determination in his eyes. Romanov, Barton, Steve and Stark filed in behind him. I could not believe how this dorky, lovely, softly spoken man could turn into to such a beast. I stared at him in silence.

Banner looked straight at me, as though he knew exactly what I were thinking. He smiled softly. “I’ll be with you shortly, Molly. Just stay calm, deep breaths.”

I looked at Banner and nodded, trying to follow his advice. “That’s it. Steve, set up the delivery room. Jane’s already in there but double check its set up.”

“On it” Steve replied briskly and without as much as a glance in my direction he left the room.

“Romanov, double check we have everything for the twins” Banner said. “Remember, have plenty of blankets to keep them warm – we don’t know how’ll they’ll react to the cooler air outside her womb and we should be prepared if they are Jötunn. Oh, and could you make sure Molly has all the supplies she needs for afterward?”

“Of course” Romanov answered, “But I don’t know what sort of supplies she’ll - ”

“I do” Barton interrupted suddenly. “I know exactly what she’ll need. Come on, I’ll help you.”

I watched as Romanov glanced quickly at me but Barton smiled soothingly. I smiled weakly back but was aware of a growing panic. _All their efforts were wasted. I was not going to survive_.

“Stark” Banner barked, as Barton and Romanov left the room. “Get Molly to the delivery room.”

Stark, I realised, had barely taken three steps into the room before freezing on the spot as the others were ordered to various tasks. He just stood looking at where I lay by Thor as though traumatised by what he saw. I tried to look down but all I saw was my expansive middle. I quickly placed my one hand, with some difficulty, down past my swollen middle to my womanhood. I froze immediately at the damp sensation, thinking it were my waters that had broken.

I retrieved my hand and let out a terrified cry, blood was on my fingers.

“Molly, it’s alright” Banner said, joining Darcy by the other side of my bed. He checked my blood pressure result that Darcy had measured. I started to whimper staring at my scarlet fingers.

“Molly, it’s alright” Thor repeated soothingly, he pulled a blanket that was at the end of my bed up to my stomach, no doubt to block the site of the blood.

 _How – how could I possibly be bleeding like this and not feel pain…was this part of the process of birthing a gods child or was it Loki’s magic that kept the pain at bay? But why would Loki stop me from feeling any pain_. I started to panic, panting heavily staring at my middle.

“Shhh, now breathe easy” Thor said, once more gripping my hand “The babies will be here, soon Molly - your babies. You need to stay calm for them.”

I looked at Thor, my eyes spilling. “I’m going to die. I’m not going to meet them Thor.”

“No!” Thor barked. “I will not let that happen. Banner will remove the twins by C-section and I will stay with you throughout. I am a fertility god, I can help you, Molly. I will not leave anything happen to you. You will have your babies. You will hold them, raise them and be there for them always.”

“No Thor, I am going to die” I answered, “I – I failed them, before they’re even born.”

Thor shook his head, tears twinkling in his eyes. “No - ”   

“Molly, we need to prep you now” Banner said unexpectedly. I looked at him in panic. “It’s alright, you won’t feel a thing, but you’re under stress, which means the babies also are. They need to be delivered as soon as possible.”

It was odd seeing Banner so in control, so confident and assertive after literally seeing him as a monster. I nodded as I listened to him, feeling absolutely terrified as Banner smiled at me encouragingly. _Of course I was stressed; my babies were had just lost their father and soon they would lose their mother too – all before they were born. And I would never see them, hold them, feed them… What will happen my babies when I die? Who will raise them, keep them safe and loved?_

“Stark take her to the delivery room” Banner continued and Stark quickly walked around the back of my bed. “Steve and Jane should have it setup by now. Double check we have everything we may need, got it?”

“Thor!” I whispered urgently as Banner went to quickly scrub up. The bed was being moved now, by Stark I guess. I knew I was going to the delivery room and had to talk to Thor quickly.

“What is it, Lady Molly?” he asked, the bed stopped and Thor squeezed my hand as though to emphasise he was still by my side. “I will be with you the entire time. Do not be scared” he gently brushing the hair from my face, and smiling almost too reassuredly.

“Promise me something, Thor” I gripped his hand tightly. I knew I was growing closer to finally collapsing under the weight of everything that happened and succumbing to exhaustion “If it comes down to it, save the babies, ok?”

Thor’s eyes filled and he shook his head. “No, we can fix this, Lady Molly. We ca - ”

“Save them, Thor, please. The others will try to save me – I know they mean well. But if it comes down to it, you have to pick them” I gripped his hand and placed it on my swollen middle. “I made a mistake in trusting Loki” I confessed, tears streaming down my cheeks unchecked. “But they do not – no, they cannot die for that. I trust you, Thor, to look after them and to keep them safe if anything happens me…” my voice trailed I looked into his eyes. “Please, Thor, promise me?”

I heard Stark make an indignant sound but Thor looked at me intensely, like he could see my soul. His large hand seemed to automatically rub my middle gently, back and forth. I knew he could feel the twin’s lives; their tiny hearts beating and the rush of energy from their innocent souls. His gaze rested on mine. “I promise.”

I smiled softly feeling elatedly. “Thank you…thank you.”

Stark eventually wheeled me into the delivery room where Darcy helped me change into a hospital gown. Stark left as I changed but he gave me a tight hug first, he didn’t say anything and neither did I, he merely held me and kissed the top of my head.

Banner then entered once he was fully prepared wearing a green hospital gown and a hairnet.

He smiled as he joined my bed side “Green's really my colour, huh?” he asked quietly, eliciting a small smile from me. “So, Molls time is of the essence here so we’re going to put you under general anesthetic, ok?”

I looked at Banner confused but he smiled just as Thor appeared similarly wearing a hospital gown and hair net. I couldn’t help but grin a little. “General anesthetic means you will be unconsciousness for the procedure” Banner continued to explain.  “But Thor will be here the entire time, how does that sound?”

Thor gripped my hand tightly. “There is no one in the nine realms that will tear me from your side, Lady Molly.”

I looked at Banner and nodded, before quickly gripping Thor’s hand. He called in Darcy who was similarly dressed in a hospital gown and hairnet. She smiled and set up a screen by my abdomen which undoubtedly would block my view of where the incision would take place. However I kept a firm hand on my middle, realising this was probably the last time all three of us; Mom and babies were going to be joined together. Oddly enough despite everything Loki had done I missed him. I wanted him here with me. I felt terrified of doing this without him.

Banner then returned with a needle in his hand. “Alright this is it, Molls” Banner spoke softly. “When you wake up, you’ll be a Mom, just think on that.”

 

_I barely heard Banner’s words. I knew I was never going to hear my children call me ‘Mommy’. Yet, I felt safe in the promise Thor had made which I knew he would keep. My babies were protected by Loki’s blood and magic and they would survive the delivery. I felt elated knowing my babies would live happily and safely and be loved and protected._

I gripped Thor’s hand even tighter as Banner injected me in my arm. Thor gently squeezed my hand back. Within seconds my grasp weakened on Thor’s hand until it fell away completely.

“You tell them Mommy loves them, Thor” I whispered, feeling woozy.“Tell them Momma’s always loved …” My words slowly faded and I smiled as I felt the warm touch of darkness as I began to slip away.

I closed my eyes and embraced darkness and to my surprise, I was not alone there. He was waiting for me as always.

 

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here so any feedback or comments would be greatly appreciated! All characters (except Molly) belong to Marvel.
> 
> Also,
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudo's or comments. It really makes writing this story worthwhile. This started out just a little daydream at the start of this year and eventually was developed into this story. And not only are people reading it (which is crazy enough) but people are actually liking it too, which is insane! Thank you all so much! I really never thought my story would get over 300 kudo's so a big hug to each and every one of you for showing interest! :) xxx


End file.
